Digimon: Dark souls
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Después de 4 años de la partida de Taichi de la mansión Riuga, sucesos inesperados lo obligan a regresar y volver a vivir aventuras junto al grupo de "los niños elegidos". Las cosas son distintas, los juegos se han terminado, el peligro jamás fue tan real como ahora. Continuación del Fanfic: Digimon: Las aventuras de un Tamer.
1. I-Guerrero solitario

**Universidad de Tokio, Japón, La tierra**

 **Agosto 15 de 1981**

Raye Higuchi tecleaba de manera frenética. Su habitación estaba atiborrada de ordenadores y cables regados por todas partes. Múltiples focos encendían y apagaban semejantes a una serie de luces con que se adornan los árboles en navidad, y los sonidos agudos y graves de las computadoras inundaban toda la habitación de la universidad a la que el chico asistía. Su concentración estaba por completo puesta sobre aquel descubrimiento que el joven estaba seguro que cambiaría su vida. En la puerta se escucharon los golpes furiosos de una mano acompañados de un grito nada amable.

-Higuchi, ¡Abre la puerta, la policía está aquí!-gritaron desde el otro lado, pero el joven no detuvo su ansiosa tarea.

Siguió frenéticamente con la mirada cada monitor (robado dicho sea de paso) y revisaba en sus apuntes los niveles de esto y aquello. Tomo de su escritorio un disquete que introdujo en uno de los muchos CPU de los que disponía. Abrió un programa diseñado por el mismo y espero con paciencia a que diera la respuesta anhelada.

-¡Se acabó, derribaremos la puerta!-advirtió la misma voz y el joven se giró para ver pero de inmediato le dejo de prestar atención y volvió su mirada a los monitores donde series numéricas de color verde aparecían, se movían de un lado a otro, se entre cruzaban y se desvanecían.

El estruendoso ruido de la puerta se escuchó y un par de oficiales entraron a la habitación acompañados del rector de la universidad y el compañero de cuarto de Higuchi. Al entrar todas las luces del cuarto se avivaron y segaron a todos ahí. Higuchi sonrió satisfecho mientras se cubría los ojos y al apagarse la luz se levantó de su silla y retrocedió hasta donde los oficiales se encontraban, mirando maravillados lo que tenían frente a ellos. Higuchi sentía que las lágrimas rodarían por sus ojos al ver que todo había rendido frutos.

-¿Pero qué es eso?-preguntó el rector al ver como de los monitores salían proyecciones que mostraban paisajes nunca antes vistos, criaturas desconocidas para ellos, y todo un nuevo mundo jamás antes explorado, al menos eso pensaban.

-Eso señores…es el Mundo digital-dijo Raye con gran orgullo en su voz.

 **Odaiba, Japón, La Tierra**

 **Marzo 7 de 1985**

Una mujer solitaria se encontraba vagando por la solitaria casa que habitaba. Sus dos hijos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro un día distante hace ya cuatro años, y nadie había podido darle noticias sobre su paradero. En la casa había fotos de ambos chicos, impresas en blanco y negro, las cuales ella había repartido por toda la ciudad sin obtener nada alentador a cambio. Con los años la desesperación se había transformado en miedo y lamentación. La mujer se recargo en el marco de la habitación del muchacho, la cual estaba tal como él la había dejado, y mientras se preguntaba si alguna vez hiso funcionar aquella computadora se alejó con el corazón destrozado.

Se sentó frente al televisor encendido al cual no le prestaba atención y tomo un álbum de fotografías que hojeo con melancolía que le causaba un nudo en la garganta. Solo el sonido de la televisión acompañaba la desesperante soledad de la mujer que comenzó a sollozar mientras veía una fotografía de su pequeña hija recién nacida. El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la sacó de sus recuerdos y se limpió las lágrimas mientras aquellos golpes insistentes continuaban. Miró de reojo la televisión y se encontró con otra nota más acerca de aquel acontecimiento que tenía a todo el mundo pendiente, a todos menos a ella.

-El investigador, Raye Higuchi ha declarado la tarde de ayer en una conferencia en Inglaterra, que sus investigaciones y experimentos han logrado grandes avances, por lo que asegura que en menos de una década, los primeros humanos podrán estar en el llamado digimundo, ante esto la opinión pública se divide en dos bandos, los que consideran esto como un peligro y los que con gran impaciencia esperan que este universo se abra para saciar su curiosidad y poner a prueba su capacidad de asombro,…-la reportera siguió hablando pero la mujer castaña ya no le presto más atención y abrió la puerta aún con una mueca de tristeza.

Al ver a aquella figura en el umbral de la puerta una nueva lagrima apareció, sin embargo, esta no tenía nada que ver con la tristeza. Su conmoción era tal que su mano temblaba mientras que la levantaba y la llevaba al contacto con la piel de una mejilla sucia que era real, no una alucinación más, no un sueño del que iba a despertar en cualquier momento, era real, realmente frente a ella estaba una joven mujer, ya no una niña. De finos cabellos castaños, piel casi pálida, y cubierta con harapientas ropas, pero aun así no podía equivocarse, era ella.

-Himari-susurro débilmente mujer.

-Hola mamá-le respondió ella, y aunque escuchar su voz la sorprendió tanto como volverla a ver, eso paso a ser secundario ,no importaba como ni por qué, solo importaba que estaba ahí. La abrazó con fuerza como si jamás la fuera a soltar de nuevo. Luego se apartó de ella y busco con la mirada por encima de su hija.

-¿Y tu hermano?-la joven agachó la cara con lágrimas en los ojos. Su madre noto aquel gesto y su sonrisa se convirtió nuevamente en una mueca de tristeza comprendiendo a la perfección el gesto de su hija.

-Lo siento mamá-le dijo y la mujer solo la abrazo nuevamente, compartiendo la tristeza que la joven sentía.

 **Campo de investigaciones 723 en Moscú, Rusia, La Tierra**

 **Abril 12 de 2059**

La nube de polo que cubría todo el campo de entrenamiento se disipo. Sobre un montículo de tierra se encontraba un joven con la ropa sucia y rasgada y una expresión de cansancio en el rostro. Frente a él había un área de destrucción causada por su compañero digimon. Varias máquinas habían sido destrozadas, y desde lo alto, detrás de un ventanal, en una sala de observación un grupo de científicos y militares veían al muchacho.

-Por dios-dijo uno de los científicos- señor, tiene que ver esto-le indicó el hombre a un militar de aspecto duro. El hombre se aproximó y vio en la pantalla de la computadora.-Sus niveles son los más altos jamás antes vistos, su poder es…es asombroso. Nunca vi algo parecido

-Veo que no exageraba señor Gennai-dijo el coronel y se volvió para ver a un hombre de avanzada edad vestido con una túnica blanca, su cabello y barba comenzaban a mostrar canas y su mirada denotaba toda su sabiduría-este chico en verdad es impresionante.

-Puede hacer más que eso señor, y no me refiero a poder destructivo, hablo de que él es más que "un arma"-le aclaró el anciano con un tono que mostraba las dificultades que tenían uno con el otro.

-Como sea, hoy lo importante es que ese chico puede ser muy útil-dijo y tomo un folder sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente. Lo abrió y reviso las hojas que tenía dentro, para después cerrarlo nuevamente.

-Son cinco digimons-dijo una mujer con bata blanca observando el terreno debajo de ellos.

-Así es, doctora Fuyutsuki-dijo el coronel como si fuera algo normal.

-Pero…ahí abajo solo veo a cuatro chicos.

-Eso es parte de lo que lo hace tan peculiar-le dijo mientras veía al joven aun sobre el montículo de tierra.

El chico estaba cansado, respiraba agitadamente y parecía a poco de colapsar. Sonreía casi solo por costumbre ya que en realidad no tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando sintió que alguien se le lanzaba encima.

-¡Charlie estuviste grandioso!-le dijo una joven colgándose del cuello del chico, casi derribándolo.

-Gracias, Sayuri-dijo el con dificultad.

-Tranquila, o lo mataras-le dijo un chico corpulento y rubio-aunque tiene razón, lo hiciste bien imbécil. Al grupo se unió otra joven de cabellera rubia hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Nada mal para tratarse de un debilucho.-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro la joven.

-Gracias Tommy, Sam-dijo el chico de cabello azabache. El joven siguió hablando pero el muchacho ya no le prestó atención, pues toda esta estaba puesta sobre la chica que lo sujetaba del brazo.

El militar seguía viéndolos desde lo alto, con una expresión seria en el rostro. La doctora junto a él también los observaba mientras hacía algunas anotaciones. Miró al chico y sonrió ligeramente al verlo a él y a sus compañeros. Noto el agarre al que lo sometía una de las chicas y algo atravesó por su mente.

-Parece que los digimons no son el único interés del muchacho, General Satsuki-. Dijo y se alejó mientras el hombre vigilaba atentamente al par de muchachos.

-Charles Antoni Resse-susurró mientras una sonrisa peculiar invadía su rostro-¿Qué sorpresas nos traerás con el tiempo?

 **Digimon: Darck Souls**

 **Capítulo I**

" **Guerrero solitario"**

 **Tierra muerta, en el continente Directory, El digimundo**

 **Abril 27 de 2085**

El inclemente desierto cubierto por un abrumador calor hacia honor al nombre que portaba, la vida era prácticamente imposible ahí. El hecho de que alguien decidiera vivir en ese lugar era prácticamente una locura, y el hecho de pensar que alguien podía sobrevivir lo era aún más. El extenso terreno compuesto por montículos de arena que arrastraba el viento parecía infinito, y la sensación de haber estado ya en un sitio específico, así como la sensación de nunca haber estado ahí era confusa, todo lucia igual así que no había algo con lo cual guiarse, y las huellas en la arena desaparecían apenas al levantar el pie del suelo. Sin embargo los dos viajeros en ese lugar no parecían interesados en eso.

Los dos individuos cubiertos por completo con mantas de color marrón claro avanzaban ante la brutalidad del viento. El más alto llevaba una bufanda que cubría su boca y nariz, y sobre los ojos unas gafas que lo protegían de la arena. El otro, que era la mitad de alto que su compañero llevaba también unas gafas parecidas, y su hocico que sobresalía de la manta que cubría su cabeza estaba cubierto por una tela negra. El alto levanto su brazo izquierdo para ver en este un objeto pequeño justo sobre su muñeca que parecía ser una especie de brújula digital. Levanto uno de los pliegos de la manta y en el interior de esta se encontraba un mapa que reviso y luego hiso una seña a su compañero para que siguieran caminando. Paso un largo rato antes de que pudieran ver, desde lo alto de un montículo de arena lo que parecía ser una pirámide a mitad del desierto. De diseño simple, y solo acompañada por tres pilares alineados con tres de las cuatro esquinas de la pirámide, mientras que lo que restaba del cuarto pilar yacía erosionado por el viento en el suelo. Los dos viajeros siguieron su marcha.

La entrada de la pirámide estaba descubierta en la base de uno de sus lados, como si no fuera necesario protegerla, (quizá porque el mismo desierto era una protección natural perfecta). Los viajeros entraron para protegerse del sol y del viento. En el interior el más alto se despojó de la manta que lo cubría y dejo caer una mochila que llevaba en el hombro. Llevaba puestos unos zapatos deportivos viejos, un pantalón de mezclilla gris rasgado y una camiseta de manga larga color azul. Sacudió su melena castaña mientras se retiraba las gafas de los ojos y las dejaba sobre su frente. Su compañero ya se había desecho de la manta y sus gafas pendían de su cuello.

-¿Es aquí?-preguntó el digimon a su Tamer mientras este sacaba de la mochila una botella de agua a la mitad.

-Pues eso espero Agumon, porque esta es toda el agua que nos queda-dijo mientras le pasaba el agua a su compañero para que el bebiera primero-. La hemos buscado por tres días, debe ser esta-dijo en voz alta aunque era más un pensamiento para sí mismo.

Agumon bebió agua y le entrego la botella al chico que ingirió el líquido restante y guardo la botella en la mochila que nuevamente llevaba en la espalda. Se colocó la manta sobre los hombros y de uno de los bolsillos laterales de su mochila saco una pequeña lámpara a la que estaba atada una banda de goma que el joven utilizo para fijarla a su cabeza, con la luz de está apuntando al frente. Agumon imito al muchacho y continuaron.

Comenzaron a caminar adentrándose en la oscuridad de la pirámide. Había gran cantidad de pasillos, como si fuera un laberinto, sin embargo, estaban preparados. Agumon saco de la mochila que cargaba una especie de libro hecho de tablillas sobre las que había símbolos tallados, los cuales indicaban por donde moverse dentro de aquella pirámide. Taichi Kamiya seguía las indicaciones de su compañero en busca de algo que había en esa pirámide, siempre buscaban algo, siempre encontraban algo, pero el joven nunca estaba satisfecho. Recordaba aquella promesa que había hecho a James hacía ya varios años, y el cómo a raíz de eso había decidido buscar las respuestas que necesitaba; ¿Quiénes eran sus enemigos? ¿Cómo se combate la oscuridad? ¿Cómo se usa la luz? El joven estaba convencido de que las respuestas a esas preguntas estaban en el cómo y porqué del origen del digimundo.

-Llegamos-dijo Agumon al encontrarse frente a una gran puerta-Es la única cámara que hay en esta pirámide según esto-dijo Agumon refiriéndose a las tablillas que llevaba. Tai asintió mientras empujaba las puertas que cedieron con facilidad sin poner ninguna resistencia. El joven sentía que aquello era una señal de que estaba en el camino correcto, después de todo, si algo había aprendido, era que el saber estaba ahí para que alguien lo tomara, solo tenía que decidirse por hacerlo.

La oscuridad cubría todo, y era imposible ver algo. Taichi y Agumon avanzaron y de pronto una serie de antorchas repartidas por toda la cámara se encendieron, iluminando todo frente a los viajeros. Parecía la sala de un gran tesoro, por todos lados había armas, estatuas, vasijas, jarrones, gemas, brillantes, diamantes, oro y mil cosas más, que ante los ojos de Tai carecían de todo valor e importancia. El chico avanzo adentrándose en el lugar buscando con la mirada.

-Esta es la construcción más antigua de todo este continente, aquí debería haber algo-dijo mientras buscaba a su alrededor algún indicio. Muchas búsquedas habían sido igual a esa, habían encontrado pergaminos, libros escritos a mano, tablillas talladas, mapas y todo tipo de conocimiento, pero nada que ayudara al chico a desentrañar el misterio que su sangre guardaba.

-¡Tai!-exclamó el digimon compañero del joven que de inmediato cruzo media cámara para llegar donde su amigo. Frente al digimon se encontraba un pequeño pilar, y sobre este un grueso libro forrado por cuero negro y con adornos metálicos.

-¿Podrá ser este?-se dijo mientras tomaba el libro y lo examinaba con la vista.-el manuscrito de la creación-dijo mientras rozaba el broche del libro y este emitía un resplandor rojizo que cegó al muchacho.

-¿Es lo que buscamos?-pregunto el digimon a su amigo.

-Bueno…eso es difícil responderlo, ya que ni siquiera sabemos con exactitud qué es lo que buscamos. Pero esto es lo que hay aquí, y el nombre suena prometedor, quizá terminamos de buscar al fin.

-¿Entonces regresaremos con los demás?-Tai se quedó en silencio. Agumon suspiro al ver nuevamente a su amigo frente a un dilema que no podía solucionar desde tiempo atrás, mucho tiempo atrás.

-Bueno Agumon…yo creo que…

-Yo creo que primero nos entregas el libro, y luego se ponen de cursis.-Taichi giro al escuchar la voz que entraba a la cámara. Justo en la entrada vio a un grupo de hombres. Llevaban puestas mantas similares a la suya y le apuntaban con armas. Junto a ellos había un Bakemon que parecía asustado.

-¿Qué quieren?-cuestiono el muchacho.

El portador de la voz que sonó al principio comenzó a caminar mientras se despojaba de la túnica que cubría su cuerpo y rostro. Debajo de esta había un hombre de avanzada edad, de cabello cano y largo, con una vestimenta vaquera y un revolver en la mano y otro en la cintura.

-Gracias por traernos hasta aquí, la verdad es que no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ustedes. A pesar de tener las tablillas, es muy difícil leerlas, pero tu muchacho tienes la suerte de conocer al único digimon que he visto que es capaz de leer el lenguaje antiguo.

-Así que me vendiste las tablillas y me seguiste, creí que los comerciantes del mercado negro eran más honestos-dijo Taichi con sarcasmo.

-Nada personal muchacho, solo cuestiones de negocios. Hay mucha gente que pagara muy bien por ese libro.

-¿Qué gente?-cuestiono el castaño mientras veía cada vez más cerca al sujeto y el arma que sostenía. El hombre se detuvo y sonrió un poco.

-Coleccionistas, buscadores de riqueza, la verdad a mí no me importa, mientras puedan hacerme ganar dinero por mí que hagan lo que quieran.

-¿Incluso destruir este mundo?-

Aquel hombre rio al escuchar al joven.

-Sí, incluso eso no me importaría.

-Eres una mierda de persona. ¡Agumon!-El digimon disparo una gran llama al suelo frente al sujeto y una gran llamarada se alzó. Taichi aprovecho para retroceder a toda prisa y emprender la huida. El y su compañero comenzaron a moverse entre los muchos tesoros reunidos en esa cámara mientras que el grupo les disparaba. Agumon disparo una serie de llamas hacia los enemigos y estos se ocultaron perdiendo de vista al par.

El hombre de cabello largo se levantó del suelo y busco con la mirada a los dos compañeros.

-¡Maldito imbécil!-Exclamo el sujeto

-Barton, olvida el libro, ¡mira todo el oro!-Señalo uno de los hombres.

-Ese libro vale más que todos los tesoros que hay en esta habitación-la voz del hombre sonaba sombría-¡encuentren a ese muchacho!

-Algo me dice que estos no son simples bandidos Agumon-el digimon asintió mientras los dos se ocultaban entre un montón de armaduras y escudos-Debemos irnos sin ser vistos.

-¡Aquí están!-el Bakemon se encontraba levitando detrás de ellos. Los Bandidos escucharon el grito del digimon y corrieron hacia donde este se encontraba.

-¡Carajo!-Exclamo Tai mientras se levantaba sacando de la mochila un revolver con el que apunto en dirección a los bandidos y disparó.

Agumon por su parte disparo una llama al Bakemon que salió despedido envuelto en fuego hasta chocar con una pared.

-¡Al demonio, yo me largo!-grito uno de los bandidos dispuesto a emprender la retirada.

-¡Cobardes!-grito el líder oculto tras un par de estatuas medio desechas mientras recargaba su arma.

-Se acabó-el hombre escucho la voz del castaño y como el cañón caliente del arma se posaba sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza. Agumon salto de su escondite y disparo tres flamas bebé hacia los enemigos quienes retrocedieron y tiraron sus armas en señal de rendición.

-No es justo, es una pelea contra un digimon-se excusó uno de ellos.

Taichi sonrió mientras que Agumon vigilaba a los bandidos. Una risa llamo la atención del muchacho que miro al hombre al que le apuntaba.

-No Yagami, tu sabes que esto empieza apenas ahora-Tai sintió una extraña sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo-Él me envía-dijo el sujeto mientras se ponía de pie.

-Espera, ¡Espera! ¡No te muevas!-le ordeno el castaño pero aquel hombre no hiso caso.

-Él me envía…para darte un mensaje.

-¿Quién te envía?-cuestionó el joven

-Mi señor…el señor del digimundo…él me envía…dice que…-el sujeto volteo para encarar al chico y en su rostro había marcada una sonrisa tétrica acompañada por un par de ojos rojos-DEJES DE CABAR EN EL PASADO O TE ARREPENTIRAS.

Taichi disparo el arma atravesando la frente de aquel hombre. El olor de la pólvora hacia estremecer al muchacho igual que la primera vez que disparo aquella arma de fuego y esa sensación le traía recuerdos. Sin embargo esta vez no hubo sangre. Parte del rostro de aquel sujeto se había desprendido como si fuera una cascara mostrando debajo de la falsa piel un material negro parecido al carbón. La sonrisa en aquel rostro permanecía igual, cosa que hacía a Tai sentir un muy mal presentimiento.

-¡Corran!-grito uno de los bandidos y el grupo salió de inmediato.

-¡Tai!-el chico escucho a su compañero y parecía que al fin regresaba a la realidad.

-La niña será reclamada, tarde o temprano cumplirá con su destino-escuchó decir al cuerpo que seguía estático.

-Hay que salir de aquí amigo.

Los dos comenzaron a correr para salir del lugar a toda prisa. Llegaron hasta lo que Agumon recordaba como el último pasillo antes de llegar a la entrada de la pirámide cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión. El chico, sin dejar de correr volteo para ver al final del pasillo una luz que comenzaba a hacerse más y más visible.

-¡Una explosión! ¡Más rápido Agumon!

Continuaron corriendo hasta ver la luz que entraba del exterior de la pirámide. Salieron arrojándose a la arena sintiendo el empuje de la explosión que los alcanzaba y viendo el fuego que pasaba por encima de ellos. Al extinguirse las llamas vieron como la pirámide comenzaba a derrumbarse y a hundirse en la tierra. De aquella antigua construcción solo quedaban escombros.

Tai recordó a los bandidos aunque no los vio por ningún lado.

-Quizá no lo lograron-dijo sin intenciones de ser escuchado por su compañero digimon. Sacudió la arena de su cuerpo y contemplo el desierto por fin en calma. Reviso su mochila para cerciorarse de que el libro siquiera ahí donde lo puso antes de iniciar el tiroteo. Lo miró por unos segundos y después se cargó la mochila al hombro.-Es la última vez que hago tratos con bandidos.

-No es la primera vez que lo escucho-dijo Agumon en un tono burlón, lo que lo hiso recibir un coscorrón por parte de su amigo. Ambos rieron un poco mientras emprendían la partida.

-Sí, sí, sí. Salgamos de aquí antes de que algo más...-el muchacho escucho la arena moverse detrás de ellos.

De debajo de una gruesa capa de arena se desenterraron un par de alas seguidas por la cabeza equipada con enormes tenazas rojas de un digimon insecto, que emitió un sonido gutural al estar completamente en el exterior.

-...pase-terminó la frase el muchacho castaño mientras se daba la vuelta y veía al Kuwagamon frente a ellos.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia y el chico sujeto el digivice en su muñeca.

-Agumon digievolucion-dijo con voz enérgica el muchacho y el digimon dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

-Agumon digivolce a…-Tai sintió una perturbación en su ritmo cardiaco que lo aturdió mientras que su compañero sentía lo mismo-..Greymon-dijo pero sin presentar ningún cambio. Agumon reviso su cuerpo percatándose de que no había sufrido la metamorfosis que era la digievolucion- ¡Agumon digivolce a...!-exclamó con mayor fuerza pero el resultado fue el mismo; Nada- Tai la digievolucion no funciona.

-Maldición-exclamo Taichi mientras volvía a sostener su revólver, con el cual le apunto al Kuwagamon. La pesada arma produjo un sonoro ruido y empujo al muchacho que casi pierde el equilibrio al dispararla.

El Kuwagamon recibió el impacto de la bala pero esta no logro hacer algún daño considerable. Agumon se lanzó sobre el corriendo a toda prisa y disparando en serie varias llamas que impactaron en varias zonas del cuerpo del digimon que rugió enfurecido y embistió con sus tenazas al digimon que se protegió con sus brazos pero igual salió disparado hacia atrás. Taichi se lanzó para atrapar a su compañero que al impactar con él lo derribó. Ambos se levantaron y corrieron alejándose de la segunda embestida del digimon rojo.

-Sin la digievolucion veo difícil que ganemos mi amigo-le confeso el castaño.

-¡No entiendo por qué no puedo digievolucionar!-Taichi revisó el digivice en sus manos y este parecía funcionar bien. Medito las cosas tratando de comprender lo que pasaba. El Kuwagamon mientras tanto los asechaba emprendiendo el vuelo y giraba alrededor de ellos a una distancia considerable. Tai lo siguió con la mirada hasta que otra cosa capto su atención; la extraña torre negra.

-Esa cosa…debe ser por esa cosa-aseguro el chico mientras que Kuwagamon se lanzaba sobre ellos nuevamente.

Ambos esquivaron y acto seguido uno de cada lado dispararon al oponente que se estremeció por los impactos y se elevó para huir del ataque. Al levantar la vista los compañeros se cegaron por el sol y Taichi estaba seguro de que eso lo utilizaría como ventaja su oponente. Respiro profundamente para tranquilizar su agitado corazón y comenzó a idear su siguiente respuesta. El enemigo descendería en picada para atacarlos, así que tenían una oportunidad de dispararle directo a la cara, sin embargo, verlo sería difícil.

-Prepárate Agumon, tendremos como mucho un par de segundos- le dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el cielo y bajo la mirada, notando en el suelo algo, su sombra.

Sonrió mientras seguía manteniendo el arma apuntando hacia arriba esperando el momento preciso. Vio la oscura silueta moverse de manera rápida sobre la de él y luego una vez más y otra y otra. Hasta que se quedó quieta. El muchacho sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba excepto sus manos que sostenían el arma en espera del momento perfecto para el ataque.

-Ahora-dijo levantando la vista y disparando, siendo acompañado por las flamas de Agumon que disparo directamente hacia arriba. Ambos ataques dieron sobre las alas del digimon que perdió la estabilidad y se estrelló de cara contra la arena.

La mitad de su cuerpo quedó enterrada en la arena mientras que la otra mitad luchaba por liberarse. Finalmente lo logró pero al hacerlo no pudo ver a sus presas. Rugió una vez más esperando ver el nuevo ataque del par pero este no llegó, así que sin más emprendió el vuelo de retirada con dificultad debido a las heridas en sus alas

Cuando por fin se sintieron seguros, el Tamer y su digimon salieron de debajo de una de las mantas recubierta de arena que les sirvió para camuflajearse a la perfección. Taichi vio a lo lejos al digimon que ya no tenía interés en ellos y después volvió a mirar aquella extraña construcción. Camino hacia esta y poso su mano sobre el metal caliente que lo quemo. Sentía que debida destruir aquello, pero opto por no hacerlo, sus fuerzas flaqueaban y necesitaban mantenerse bien hasta encontrar refugio.

-Andando Agumon-dijo mientras se apartaba de la torre negra. Levanto su brazo para ver el digivice en esta pero al hacerlo noto que este estaba estropeado.-maldición.

El objeto se encontraba dañado, roto de varias partes y aparentemente in funcional. El muchacho se apresuró a recoger todos los pedazos que logró encontrar y los echó en el interior de su mochila.

-Muy bien, ya no tenemos brújula, ni agua, ni comida, creo que ya estamos jodidos-dijo mientras que caminaba sin un rumbo y era seguido por Agumon mientras seguía quejándose de esto y de aquello.

Ambos viajeros se alejaron caminando en ninguna dirección en especial, solo se alejaban del sitio donde se encontraban actualmente. Caminaron por horas, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse y la noche estaba por tomar posesión del cielo. En esos últimos momentos de luz natural fue cuando lograron distinguir un pequeño oasis a la distancia y se apresuraron a llegar a él.

El agua cristalina de la pequeña laguna reflejaba la luna y la luz de una pequeña fogata que el muchacho y su compañero encendieron al caer el manto oscuro de la noche. El chico se encontraba sentado sobre la manta que usaría como cama esa noche mientras que su compañero ya estaba completamente dormido. El joven de cabello castaño revisaba el manuscrito que acababa de encontrar percatándose de que este parecía más bien un cuadernillo de notas o un diario, repleto de dibujos, explicaciones sobre algunos digimons y algunos lugares del digimundo, pero nada de gran importancia. Pasaba las hojas revisándolas con rapidez mientras su mente divagaba. Finalmente se cansó y dejo caer el libro. Se acostó sobre la manta tratando de despejar su mente, pero no pudo, seguía esperando obtener alguna respuesta del libro. Giro su cabeza para ver la mochila y sobre esta el libro, cuyos adornos metálicos reflejaba el brillo del fuego. Noto sobre la cubierta una ligera rasgadura y como de esta se asomaba un pedazo de papel. Frunció el ceño mientras volvía a coger el libro y sacaba una hoja doblada en varias partes. La reviso por ambos lados encontrando el dibujo de un sol en medio del cual estaba la letra "T" escrita. El muchacho estaba a punto de abrir la carta cuando escucho una braza tronar en la fogata y su atención se dirigió a esta y recordó algo importante, por lo que metió la hoja doblada en el libro y se levantó.

Se aproximó al fuego, cerca del cual se encontraba el digivice conectado a un aparato, del cual, el extremo de un cable se perdía dentro de las rojizas llamaradas. Taichi tomo el cable y lo jalo para sacar de entre el fuego y las brasas un pedazo de metal que absorbía el calor, el cual era transmitido por el cable hasta el aparato al cual estaba conectado el digivice, de este modo el digivice recargaba la energía necesaria para funcionar.

El castaño había reconstruido de algún modo el digivice y esperaba ver que funcionara, no era la primera vez que se dañaba, sin embargo los múltiples daños consecutivos y acumulados ya hacían prácticamente que el digivice funcionara solo de milagro. El chico encendió el aparato y vio como la pantalla se iluminaba y todo parecía normal, hasta que el aparato comenzó a producir un sonido extraño y la pantalla comenzó a parpadear. El joven tuvo un extraño presentimiento al cual hiso caso sin pensarlo mucho y lanzo el digivice que estalló apenas a un metro de él, repartiendo pedazos de plástico, cable y metal por todos lados. El joven bufo y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la manta.

-¿Algún otro buen suceso para hoy?-se dijo con sarcasmo mientras cerraba los ojos, molesto, para intentar dormir.

 **Ciudad de Tokio, Japón, la tierra.**

 **Abril 28 de 2085**

Recién era de madrugada y el ambiente nocturno era fresco y peculiarmente calmado. Un guardia de seguridad caminaba por una calle solitaria rumbo a su hogar en medio de aquel tranquilo escenario, pensando en cosas triviales y deseando llegar a casa para dormir luego de una larga y pesada jornada laboral. El hombre daba pasos cortos y lentos, disfrutando de la caminata nocturna, hasta que escucho el ruido de un automóvil, desplazándose muy rápido detrás de él. Se giró para ver pero la calle estaba vacía, sin embargo el sonido del motor cada vez se escuchaba más cerca. Espero un momento quieto y entonces vio como con brusquedad un automóvil de color plateado daba vuelta en la esquina a unos cuantos metros de distancia del hombre y fugazmente pasaba al lado de él. Solo fracciones de segundos tomo que tres automóviles de color negro y con torretas que emitían una fuerte luz roja y azul dieran vuelta al igual que el otro automóvil en una aparente persecución. El hombre camino hasta la mitad de la solitaria calle para ver lo más posible los vehículos alejarse cuando sonidos secos como de fuertes pisadas lo hiso voltearse y ver frente a frente la mirada de cazador de lo que aprecia ser un lobo de pelaje blanco con rayas azules esparcidas por todos lados. El imponente monstruo lanzo un aullido abriendo las fauces y dejando ver largas hileras de dientes que atemorizaron al hombre que se agacho cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos esperando la mordida de aquel ser.

Las patas delanteras del digimon se levantaron justo sobre el cuerpo del hombre y luego el resto de su cuerpo paso sobre el agazapado y asustado sujeto. Sobre el lomo del digimon un hombre estaba montado, vestido con un traje negro y con la cabeza cubierta por un casco con un visor de cristal polarizado. El hombre se sujetaba a una especie de silla de montar aferrada al cuerpo del digimon lobo que apenas toco nuevamente el suelo apretó el paso dispuesto a alcanzar su objetivo.

Junto al hombre aun asustado pasaron otros cuatro digimons idénticos al primero, y sobre los cuales también iban montados jinetes con la misma vestimenta de combate. El hombre dejo su posición de resguardo mientras caminaba tambaleándose hacia la acera sobre la cual se dejó caer a causa de los sucesos tan repentinos que acababa de presenciar.

El grupo de Garurumons perseguía a los vehículos oficiales quienes a su vez iban tras el vehículo que encabezaba la persecución. De una de las ventanas del vehículo plateado se asomó un hombre encapuchado con un rifle de asalto en las manos el cual disparo hacia sus perseguidores. Las balas impactaron en los automóviles que los perseguían y los neumáticos de uno de estos fueron alcanzados por las ráfagas causando que el conductor del vehículo perdiera el control del mismo y este giro en medio de la calle hasta detenerse por completo. El Garurumon y su jinete que iban a la cabeza del resto salto sobre el vehículo y continuo su paso bastante cerca de los otros dos automóviles negros.

-Comando ¿me escuchan?, ¿ven al objetivo?-Se escuchó en los audífonos que poseían todos los cascos de los jinetes y uno de ellos no tardó en responder.

-Sí señor, objetivo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Los automóviles no pueden alcanzarlo.

-No escapara, lo tenemos bien vigilado, cerraremos la calle, lo obligaremos a dar vuelta en cuatro cuadras más-Escucho la respuesta el joven que iba a la cabeza del grupo.- Todo esta listo, giren en la siguiente calle a la derecha, lo interceptaran cuatro cuadras adelante. Cuento con ustedes capitán.

-Entendido, vamos chicos-dijo el líder del grupo dando vuelta donde le habían indicado y apresurándose para alcanzar el objetivo.

Los Garurumon avanzaban a toda velocidad por la calle desierta hasta llegar al final.

-Em línea, no pasaran de este punto, está autorizado atacar a los objetivos para detenerlos-La voz del líder del escuadrón era la de un joven, no mayor de veinte años.

Los Garurumon se alinearon a lo largo de la calle para detener el paso del vehículo. A lo lejos las luces de este se hacían visibles y en el cielo un helicóptero Hunter sobrevolaba vigilando la situación. El capitán del comando mantenía el temple mientras el sonido del vehículo se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Estaba seguro de que ahí terminaría todo hasta que distinguió (gracias a la visión nocturna y telescópica con la que estaban equipados los cascos) que por la ventanilla del copiloto se asomaba un sujeto encapuchado apuntando hacia donde estaban un una bazuca.

-Mierda ¡rompan formación!-El proyectil salió disparado dejando una estela de humo a su paso, viajando en línea hacia el capitán del escuadrón, cuyo compañero digimon saltó poco antes de que el explosivo chocara con el suelo dejando un gran bache en el suelo. El automóvil atravesó a toda velocidad en medio de los Garurumons mientras que el Garurumon montado por el líder caía al suelo, y emprendía nuevamente la persecución, sin ser acompañado por el resto.

-¡¿Tienen una maldita bazuca?!-exclamó uno de los hombres que se habían quedado atrás.

-Eso parece, pero no es razón para dejarlos escapar-aseguro el capitán mientras seguía cabalgando. Atreves del visor del casco pudo ver que nuevamente el hombre se asomaba sosteniendo el arma-¿Crees poder eludirlos?-cuestiono el joven a su compañero.

-Tengo buenos reflejos, no te preocupes por mí-dijo el digimon mientras aceleraba.

Jinete y digimon se acercaron más y más al vehículo mientras de este otro misil salía disparado. El Garurumon lo eludió con un rápido movimiento sin dejar de correr a toda velocidad. Otro proyectil más salió disparado y nuevamente fue esquivado por el digimon lobo que casi alcanzaba al automóvil. En ese momento de otra de las ventanillas se asomó otro sujeto con un rifle de asalto en las manos y comenzó a disparar contra el digimon que zigzagueo para esquivar las balas.

-Demasiado arriesgado seguir, pueden herirte-advirtió el digimon.

-No puedo tener miedo Garurumon, él nunca lo tiene-dijo con voz seria, ocultando el nerviosismo que le producía el que fuera más difícil en ese momento mantenerse sobre el lomo de su compañero debido a los bruscos movimientos de este.

Un misil más salió disparado y Garurumon saltó para eludir la explosión, volviéndose un blanco fácil para el hombre con el rifle que disparo directamente al pecho del digimon. Las balas no lograron atravesar la dura y reforzada piel del digimon pero un gemido de dolor salió de su hocico.

Con dificultad mantuvo el paso mientras superaba el dolor. El jinete noto el estado de su compañero, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que el rifle se había quedado sin balas y el hombre debía estar recargándolo en ese momento. Sabía que debía aprovechar la oportunidad y su compañero percibía es pensamiento en su amigo por lo que acelero a pesar del malestar para tratar de alcanzar al objetivo. El digimon se perfilo peligrosamente al lado del vehículo. El encapuchado con el rifle se asomó y al mirarlos sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Con toda la rapidez que el nerviosismo le permitía utilizar apunto a sus objetivos pero en ese momento el jinete desenfundo un arma y disparo a los neumáticos del automóvil y acto seguido el digimon freno de golpe casi tirando al joven capitán de su lomo.

El automóvil comenzó a derrapar sobre el pavimento con brusquedad debido a la velocidad. Comenzó a dar volteretas por varios metros hasta detenerse con los neumáticos hacia arriba a mitad de la calle. De su interior salió arrastrándose uno de los encapuchados sosteniendo una pistola. Con dificultad se puso de pie muy desorientado.

-Baja el arma-ordeno con voz firme el líder del comando apuntándole con el arma que había utilizado para dispararle a los neumáticos del automóvil. A él se unieron el resto de los Garurumons de los cuales descendieron sus jinetes, todos apuntando con armas similares, y en el cielo el hunter iluminaba toda la escena.

-Maldición-dijo el hombre tirando el arma al suelo y dejándose caer de rodillas.

Los cuatro sospechosos se encontraban esposados y eran subidos a un par de patrullas mientras varios hombres se encontraban alrededor del dañado automóvil. Del interior de este salió arrastrándose el capitán rodeando con un brazo una caja metálica. Al ponerse de pie entregó la caja a un hombre alto vestido con una gabardina oscura sobre un traje del mismo color y un sombrero que medio cubría su rostro. El hombre tomo la caja y examinándola un poco se cercioro de que esta no tenía ningún daño. La sostuvo con un brazo mientras que con la mano libre manipulaba el panel que la caja tenía en uno de sus costados. Introdujo una clave y la parte superior de la caja se abrió. El hombre extendió la mano y uno de sus acompañantes cubrió esta con un guante blanco. Luego de esta acción introdujo su mano en la caja metálica y de una de las ranuras que contenía saco una especie de tarjeta metálica de color verde.

-Esto es lo que se conoce como el alma de los digivices-dijo más para sí mismo que para sus acompañantes mientras revisaba que el objeto en cuestión estuviera en buen estado-No solo se trata de la pieza esencial para que la conexión entre Tamer y digimon sea posible, si no que esto contiene todos los secretos de nuestra agencia. Esos hombres claramente lo sabían, no actuaron solos-sentencio para después meter la tarjeta nuevamente en su lugar-. Buen trabajo Capitán, aunque me hubiera gustado más que esto se llevara a cabo con más…delicadeza-. Dijo mientras observaba el vehículo volcado.

-A mí también me hubiera gustado señor, sin embargo…-se detuvo mientras se retiraba el casco. Sacudió con una mano su sudada cabellera rubia-…no nos dejaron otra opción señor Hyuga, no se detenían, nos estaban disparando…si no podíamos atacar al objetivo resultaba difícil detenerlos-El hombre escucho con atención las palabras del joven rubio. Se quitó su sobrero y pasó una de sus manos por su cabeza calva casi por completo.

-Muy bien capitán, supongo que tiene razón. Buen trabajo-. Comenzó a caminar y al verse solo hiso una seña al joven para que lo acompañara. Este asintió y lo alcanzó-. Su trabajo, si bien en ocasiones como esta no se puede llamar impecable, sí que es efectivo. Me agradan los hombres en los cuales puedo confiar para las misiones peligrosas y los trabajos difíciles. Usted sin duda es una muestra de compromiso y trabajo duro, me agrada tenerlo con nosotros.

-Solo hago mi trabajo señor, y trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible-. El joven se quedó en silencio por un rato mientras meditaba las cosas-. Disculpe si…mis palabras resultan groseras pero, todo esto, ¿a qué viene?

El hombre alto colocó nuevamente el sombrero sobre su cabeza mientras de entre su gabardina sacaba una cigarrera de la cual extrajo un cigarrillo y se lo llevo a la boca. Saco de otro bolsillo un mechero para encender el cigarrillo e inhalo el humo.

-Lleva con nosotros trabajando… ¿tres años? Y ya comienza a darse cuenta de que no hay elogio que no venga acompañado de algo oculto-expulso el humo y rio- está aprendiendo bien capitán. Vera, revise toda la información sobre usted, y me topé con algo interesante, a pesar de que trabaja con la división militar, sigue subordinado, por decisión propia, a las órdenes de Charles Resse. En otras palabras sigue siendo un oficial Tamer, no un militar de HEDM.

-¿Presenta eso algún problema?- cuestiono el rubio a la defensiva.

-En lo absoluto…al menos así era hasta hace unos días-. El hombre se detuvo. Inhalo nuevamente del cigarrillo y miro fijamente a Matt-¿Sabía usted que hace unos años HEDM era una división enteramente militar?

-Sabía algo al respecto, es por eso que se sigue teniendo un sistema de internado y adiestramiento de milicia con los nuevos reclutados.

-Si. Cuando el director Resse ingreso al consejo, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Dividió a los militares y a lo que el denomino oficiales Tamer. Supongo que está bien, después de todo, los niños no deberían ir a la guerra, es lo que siempre decía él. Pero también tiene un lado malo, esa división ha vuelto a las nuevas generaciones…blandas, débiles. Una muestra es el que ellos no pudieran impedir que las tarjetas fueran robadas del centro de investigaciones de esta ciudad, y nosotros tuviéramos que intervenir. Es trágico ver la forma en que nuestra fuerza ha decrecido. Personas como yo, creemos que deberíamos regresar a las formas que llegaron a su gran gloria en los tiempos del General Satsuki.

-Sigo sin entender muy bien, a que quiere llegar con todo esto, señor-. El hombre parecía pensar con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro y la mirada fija en el cigarrillo que seguía consumiéndose. Suspiro mientras tiraba la colilla y la pisaba para extinguirla y volvió a ver al joven capitán.

-Nada en especial, solo quería hablarle del panorama histórico alrededor de nuestra agencia. En fin. Lo que sí es importante revisar es que… quiero ascenderlo de oficial, a jefe militar-. El rubio sintió una extraña emoción recorrerlo de pies a cabeza al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿C…como dice?

-Lo que ha escuchado Capitán. El cargo de Mayor es suyo si lo quiere. Sin embargo…me temo que como ya dije, al ser distintas las divisiones de oficiales Tamer y militares, primero deberá pedir su transferencia a nuestra división con Resse. Una vez hecho eso, déjeme decirle que este nuevo cargo es solo el principio, su camino conmigo…con nosotros quiero decir, es muy prometedor.

-Ah…yo…creo que debo pensarlo.

-Por supuesto, en una semana espero su hombre siguió su camino hasta llegar a un automóvil que lo esperaba. Estando en la puerta se volteó para ver al joven. Sacó de su bolsillo la cigarrera y la lanzó luego de silbar para advertir al chico de la acción. El rubio atrapó el objeto metálico en el cual pudo ver gravado el símbolo de la milicia de HEDM; Una especie de lobo que resultaba muy similar a Garurumon-. Con Resse tal vez pueda hacer un par de cosas, pero usted sabe que no hay muchas oportunidades de crecer cuando se te obliga a contener tu potencial. Tome la mejor decisión Yamato-dicho esto subió al auto que arranco de inmediato.

El rubio volvió sobre sus pasos para acercarse a una ambulancia estacionada cerca del lugar de los hechos donde aún permanecían los miembros del comando y un par de oficiales más. Matt se acercó a su amigo Gabumon, quien en ese momento recibía atención médica por los disparos que había recibido.

-¿Cómo estas amigo?-. Preguntó el rubio mientras veía como una venda cubría su pecho.

-Estará bien, nada grave, solo unos moretones pero la piel no fue atravesada. Te dejara de doler en un par de días-. Respondió una joven enfermera de cabello corto y castaño mientras se ponía de pie y le sonreía al rubio.

-Gracias-. Dijo el chico mirando a la joven mujer.

-No hay de que capitán-. Respondió la enfermera con un tono meloso, demasiado para el gusto del joven Ishida, y después se retiró dejando solo al par de compañeros.

El muchacho tomo asiento junto a su compañero sobre la ambulancia mientras se ponía a pensar.

-¿Todo bien Matt?

-No lo sé amigo…me siento extraño-el chico volvió a mirar la cigarrera por un momento-¿crees que nos subestiman?-. Preguntó el chico a lo que el digimon solo se encogió de hombros.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, simplemente se quedaron en silencio sobre la ambulancia por un par de minutos.

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _-Conoces las reglas Kamiya_

 _-Yo no pido la ayuda, y si me viera forzado a seguir sin ella podría sobrevivir_

 _-Ah…no tiene remedio_

 _-El mes pasado se cumplieron cuatro años de que lo conocemos_

 _-…están pasando algunas cosas raras_

 _-El oro no es una recompensa duradera._

¡Hey! ¿Que pasa? ¡Mynato esta en la casa!

Ok, tengo como cinco Tecates en el cuerpo y por ello he decidido publicar el inicio de la continuación de: Digimon: las aventuraras de un Tamer.

Por eso y porque algunas personas pedían ya la continuación, quiero aclarar una cosa:

Tengo ya escritos tres capítulos, no los había publicado porque quería tener más reservas para ir soltando en caso de que me atrasara, pero pues hoy me ha nacido el deseo de publicar esto. ¿Es muy complicado? espero que no.

Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida estos meses...laaaargos meses.

Entre a la universidad, me volví un adicto al alcohol (no se apuren, es chido esto), encontré literatura hermosa (Jose Emilio Pacheco, Charles Bukowski) conocí a gente maravillosa (mi dulce niña, se que nunca leerás esto, pero aquí tienes tu lugar!), pase por cada estúpida situación...en fin. Solo me queda decir, que he vuelto

Ojala disfruten esto, no prometo publicar pronto, igual y en un mes...o dos, pero para que ya se vayan dando una idea de que sigue, aquí esta la primera provadita.

Gracias por leer este fic, y espero no decepcionarlos...los quiero malditos lectores. paz y amor para ustedes.

Actualizare algún día. ¡Lo juro!


	2. II-El héroe de Odaiba

**Capitulo II**

" **El héroe de Odaiba"**

 **Centro de investigaciones norte de HEDM, en el continente Directory, El digimundo**

 **Abril 29 de 2085**

Los largos y calurosos días en el continente Directory eran duros, solo aquellos que habían pasado ya un largo tiempo habitando este eran capaces de soportar el clima extremo.

Justo en la entrada del centro de investigaciones dos hombres custodiaban el portón. Ese lugar no era precisamente un sitio donde se desarrollaran tecnologías ultra secretas, sino un simple taller y un punto de reunión para los tamers que trabajaban en ese continente. Por lo cual la actividad era muy poca y los días, no era raro que se tornaran largos y tediosos para el par que debía cumplir con la tarea de registrar a todo aquel que entrara y todo aquel que saliera.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de uno de ellos al contemplar el reloj que marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Reprimió las quejas que constantemente hacia al darse cuenta de que contrario a lo que creía, no habían pasado horas, sino solo un par de minutos. Se movió en su silla mientras dirigía una rápida mirada al camino frente al cristal blindado de la recepción. Miro en el asiento de al lado a su compañero el cual estaba dormido, y en el suelo, echados, había un par de Dobermons que también dormían sin ninguna preocupación aparente.

-¿Soy el único que trabaja aquí?-pregunto en voz alta sin la intención de que alguien le contestara. Volvió a ver al frente y noto una silueta que se acercaba.

En medio del camino de tierra que atravesaba la pradera verde caminaba un joven envuelto en una manta roída acompañado de un digimon que le llegaba debajo de la mitad del cuerpo. El par miro las instalaciones de HEDM frente a ellos y sin decir nada el chico se puso a correr hacia ese lugar. El digimon que lo acompañaba no tardó en hacer lo mismo y pronto ambos se encontraban frente a la cerca de metal. El joven se sujetó a un par de barrotes metálicos mientras que los digimons y los tamers que hacían guardia salían al encuentro con el par de viajeros.

-¡Ey! tranquilízate-Dijo uno de los guardias mientras tomaba una macana de su cinturón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?-cuestión uno de los digimons.

El joven dejo de empujar los barrotes. Hasta ese momento notaron que su respiración era agitada. Levanto la mirada del suelo y los guardias pudieron ver que sobre sus ojos había un par de gafas.

-A…a…-intentaba articular el joven.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó uno de los digimons. El ambiente era tenso, y ambos guardias sostenían en alto sus macanas.

-a…gua-dijo finalmente el chico antes de caer de cara al suelo. El digimon a su lado se retiró la manta revelando su enorme cabeza y hocico, y su piel amarilla.

-Necesitamos agua-dijo simplemente. Ambos guardias quedaron confundidos al escuchar las palabras de digimon y al ver al chico tirado en el suelo.

Taichi bebía el agua de una botella más mientras seguía recargado en la silla frente a la oficina de un hombre de no más de treinta años que lo miraba serio. Junto a él, en una silla al lado estaba su compañero quien se llevaba a la boca trozos de fruta. A la camisa que llevaba el chico le faltaba la manga izquierda, la cual había sido arrancada y el brazo descubierto estaba vendado desde los nudillos hasta arriba del codo. El joven también tenía una cortada poco profunda en una mejilla y otra venda se asomaba del guante marrón que llevaba en la mano derecha. Su compañero también tenía rasguños y moretones visibles en su espalda, brazos y uno en la mejilla semejante al del castaño.

Les había tomado un día entero salir del desierto y habían vagado sin rumbo hasta dar con ese sitio donde los recibieron luego de ver el estado en que se encontraban ambos y que por esto mismo no representaban ninguna amenaza. El hombre de vestimenta formal y gruesas gafas que los veía era Herbert Kemp, el dirigente de esa instalación.

Una mujer entro a la oficina del hombre para dejar otra bandeja con comida la cual fue atacada de inmediato por el digimon que ya había terminado con la fruta. Taichi miro a la mujer esbelta de larga cabellera castaña y esta le devolvió la mirada y le regalo una sonrisa coqueta.

-Muchas gracias Meredith-dijo el hombre dando a entender a la mujer que se retirara. Mientras salía el chico la observo sin disimulo alguno hasta verla cerrar la puerta.

-¿Secretaria nueva?-preguntó el chico.

-Lleva trabajando aquí seis meses-dijo mientras revisaba el folder-por supuesto, no esperaría que tú lo supieras dado que hace seis meses que no te reportas.

-Estuve un poco ocupado…

-Conoces las reglas Kamiya-lo interrumpió de manera abrupta-hace seis meses te presentaste aquí luego de una ausencia de diez meses.

-Bueno, al menos esta vez reduje el tiempo-. Comentó mientras reía algo nervioso.

-Esto no es un juego Tai-la voz de Herbert era seria-las reglas de HEDM son muy claras. Ningún Tamer puede andar por la vida sin ninguna responsabilidad, se supone que eres un investigador, eso dice tu registro. No sé por qué el director Resse te protege tanto ni quiero enterarme- el castaño sabía que aquello se debía al temor de ese hombre a meterse en problemas legales por las acciones ilícitas de él y de una de las máximas figuras de la agencia; Charles Resse-, yo solo sé que por órdenes de él, cada tres meses un reporte falso es enviado de una instalación de HEDM al azar. ¿Sabes que contienen esos reportes?

-Am… ¿mi estado de salud?-dijo con torpeza el chico. Herbert suspiro.

-Eso, y un documento con lo más relevante de "tus" investigaciones y "tus" exploraciones-el hombre hiso una pausa, un poco molesto- se resta crédito a personas que trabajan duro para que lo que sea que hagas no sea descubierto Kamiya. Solo tenlo en mente, y espero que puedas actuar con algo de agradecimiento ante esto.

Tai permanecía en silencio y serio mientras veía al hombre frotarse los ojos y luego masajearse un poco el cuello. El chico volvió a beber de la botella que tenía en las manos antes de hablar.

-Yo no pido la ayuda, y si me viera forzado a seguir sin ella podría sobrevivir. Sin embargo tengo razones para seguir atado a todo esto, y lamento ser una molestia-se levantó de su asiento y de la mochila que cargaba saco un grueso cuaderno que dejo caer sobre el escritorio produciendo un sonoro ruido- anexa algo de eso al reporte de este trimestre, y guarda algo para los siguientes. Son mitos y leyendas de pequeños pueblos en partes distantes de este continente que se pasan de generación en generación de forma oral y que hasta ahora, nadie nunca se ha preocupado en registrar-. Dicho esto el muchacho salió de la oficina acompañado de su compañero que en todo ese tiempo se había comido todo cuanto tuvo enfrente.

Algunos minutos después el par se encontraba en los laboratorios subterráneos de las instalaciones. En una amplia sala se encontraban el chico castaño acompañado de su compañero inseparable y de otro joven que llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio, el cual, estaba sentado frente a un escritorio revisando el digivice del chico. El castaño estaba sentado sobre una mesa vacía al lado de su digimon observando a su alrededor. El lugar parecía una especie de almacén donde habían arrumbado gran cantidad de cosas. Un motor de automóvil se encontraba en una esquina y al lado de este un portan medio desarmado. Una colección de CPU´s estaba en fila sobre la mesa en la que trabajaba el chico al lado de la única computadora que funcionaba, la cual estaba conectada a una serie de paneles táctiles sobre la cabeza del chico de bata blanca. Haba papeles tirados en el suelo, y gruesos libros sobre un par de mesas, además de una caja de cartón debajo de un escritorio del cual se asomaban algunos cables y otros objetos.

-Ah…no tiene remedio-dijo en un suspiro el chico mientras se levantaba de la silla y se giraba para ver al muchacho-necesitas remplazarlo-le dijo mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos. Tai miro al joven de cabello corto y gafas redondas mientras se bajaba de la mesa.

-Desacuerdo… ¿en cuánto tiempo estará uno listo?

-No es tan simple amigo, veras, no puedo fabricarte un digivice nuevo aquí-le dijo sin más.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Cuestiono el muchacho un poco exaltado. El joven se giró para tomar algo de su escritorio y lo mostro al chico. Era una especie de tarjeta electrónica partida a la mitad y algo quemada.

-Por esto, esta pieza es imposible de fabricar aquí-le dijo mientras el joven tomaba los trozos de la tarjeta y los miraba detenidamente-esa pieza amigo, se le conoce como el alma de los digivices. Esta tarjeta permite que el digivice acceda a toda la información de HEDM, y además es el componente clave para formar la conexión entre un Tamer y un digimon, es por esto que un Tamer no puede utilizar el digivice de otro.

-Tengo ciertas experiencias que dicen lo contrario-susurro el castaño sin intención de ser escuchado.

-Esa esta estropeada por completo, y sin ella no podemos hacer nada.

-Pues fabrica otra, no me has dicho por que no puedes hacer eso.

-Es complicado, el alma del digivice tiene información del Tamer y del digimon, información genética que es indispensable para la sincronización-. Explico el joven.

-Desacuerdo, si de eso se trata, toma de Agumon y de mí la información necesaria y has otra tarjeta de esas.

-No, no, no, no hare eso-dijo con nerviosismo el chico- veras, la primera vez que te dieron un digivice se creó un registro en el banco de datos mundial de HEDM, si hacemos un registro nuevo la red lo detectara como una acción ilegal y lo reportara a los altos mandos, yo podría perder mi trabajo, incluso ir a la cárcel. Es una medida que se utiliza para evitar que se hagan duplicados ilegales de un digivice, ya que de estos se puede extraer mucha información muy peligrosa en manos equivocadas.

-Ok…bueno… ¿entonces qué hago?-cuestiono el muchacho confundido.

-Bueno…ve al lugar donde te dieron tu primer digivice, ahí están el registro y las claves originales que serán descargadas a una tarjeta nueva y podrán darte un nuevo digivice-Tai sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y su respiración se agitó de repente.

-A…a… ¿A dónde?-preguntó el chico mientras volvía a sentarse sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Algún problema con ir a ese lugar? ¿Pues donde es?

-No, no…no, no hay problema es solo que…hace mucho…que no estoy ahí-. El joven pareció no entender la preocupación del chico.

-Bueno…eso no importa, el registro dura para siempre, si lo que te preocupa es que lo hayan borrado o algo sí.

-Ah…eso…es un alivio-. Mintió el joven.

-Bien, lamentó no poder ayudar más, que tengas un buen día.

El joven salió de la habitación dejando solos a Taichi y a Agumon. El digimon bajo de la mesa como si nada y dio algunos pasos hacia la puerta hasta que noto que su compañero seguía petrificado en su sitio.

-¿Tai?-lo llamó pero este no dio respuesta. El digimon se paró en frente del muchacho y miro su semblante preocupado-¡Tai!-Exclamó regresando al chico al mundo real.

-Ah, ¿Qué?-el chico miro a su compañero frente a él con una expresión e duda-¿Qué pasa Agumon?

-Eso quiero saber. Te quedaste callado e inmóvil de repente, ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…no lo sé. Creo que…regresar…volver es…-El castaño era incapaz de completar sus ideas.

-Cuando nos fuimos, dijiste que volveríamos-Le señalo el digimon. Taichi asintió sonriendo con melancolía.

-Si…pero ha pasado tanto tiempo…demasiado tiempo…

-¿Qué habrá cambiado?-. Pensó.

 **Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Abril 29 de 2085**

-Esta niños, es la mansión Riuga, fundada por el señor Souchiro Riuga en febrero del año 2006, ya bastante tiempo si uno lo piensa- rio un poco nerviosa. Mimí no estaba acostumbrada a hablar en público, y aunque su público se conformara por niños de entre seis y ocho años de edad, no se sentía más segura-bueno… en aquel entonces fue construida y donada al señor Raye Higuchi, primer explorador del Digimundo, el fundador de la organización que después tomaría el nombre de _HEDM_ y finalmente, su primer director general. En un principio esta mansión fue utilizada por científicos, ingenieros, físicos y demás mentes brillantes para el estudio del digimundo, el desarrollo de portales para entrar a este y el desarrollo de otras tecnologías importantes. Años después, con la aparición de los Tamers, la mansión comenzó a ser utilizada como estación en la que Tamers se reunían en espera de una misión. Seguramente saben que hace cuatro años, en abril del 2081, un grupo especial se formó, y la mansión Riuga fue tomada como el punto de reunión para ellos… ¡nosotros!, quiero decir. Grupo elite de los niños elegidos.-Dijo, no sin un cierto grado de orgullo y nostalgia mezclados que la hacían sonreír mientras miraba a su alrededor la mansión.

Se encontraba entre la puerta principal y las escaleras, de frente al grupo de niños reunidos ese día para una excursión de la academia. Y mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor en silencio, se llenaba la mente de recuerdos distantes, tan llenos de nostalgia que los hacia ver aún más lejanos de lo que eran realmente. Sacudió la cabeza un poco sin borrar su sonrisa y volvió su atención a los niños frente a ella.

-¿Alguna pregunta?-Hubo un largo silencio solo acompañado por una que otra tosecilla y estornudo por parte de los infantes, hasta que uno levanto la mano.

-¿Tienes novio?-varias risillas y murmullos burlones se escucharon mientras Mimí se sonrojaba ligeramente y escuchaba una risa más madura al fondo de la habitación. Volteo hacia las escaleras para ver a Hikari recargada en el barandal de estas riendo divertida, y acompañada de Yolei quien también reía mientras se ponía al frente del grupo.

-Bueno mis niños, ahora es mi turno de ser su guía-dijo con gran emoción, la cual de algún modo se transmitió a los pequeños. Mimí observó con algo de envidia la forma en que Yolei podía interactuar sin problemas con el grupo-ahora iremos a ver el simulador que usamos para entrenar que está en la planta baja. ¡Vamos!-dijo levantando la mano y señalando un pasillo para que el resto fuera con ella.

Pronto el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de Hikari y Mimí, quienes seguían sonriendo alegremente.

-No me canso de decirlo Kari, tú y Yolei son mucho mejores que yo con los niños-dijo la castaña mientras suspiraba y pasaba una mano por su cabellera larga en cola de caballo.

-Sí, pero es mucho más divertido ver como siempre terminas con una conquista nueva por lo menos-bromeo la joven.

Afectada aun por la nostalgia Mimí comenzó a pensar en la amistad afianzada con la chica en los años que llevaban de conocerse, y los cambios que habían tenido. Hikari por ejemplo llevaba el pelo más largo, casi tanto como Mimí. Ella no sabría decir de sí misma, que tanto había cambiado, pero sabía que no era la misma chica que era, por ejemplo, el día en que Taichi se marchó.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó la más joven al ver que de repente la mirada de Mimí había cambiado.

-No… no es nada…-dijo ella sonriendo con dificultad, lo que por supuesto noto Hikari.

-¿Crees enserio que puedes mentirme con tan poca imaginación a estas alturas?-la cuestionó. Mimí entendía perfectamente que no podía engañar a aquella chica tierna y amable que con tanta facilidad comprendía que algo afectaba a los demás.

-Ok, vamos por algo para beber y hablamos-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, seguida por Kari.

En la sala de la casa se encontraba Takato, recostado sobre un sofá leyendo un libro mientras que Guilmon estaba acostado sobre otro sofá. El chico estaba demasiado concentrado en su lectura como para notar que una chica estaba parada a un lado de él. La chica en cuestión era Rika, que miraba algo molesta al joven castaño que sin mayor preocupación leía y parecía bastante relajado. La chica bufo harta y sujetando el sofá por la parte de abajo lo volcó tirando al suelo al chico que rodo y luego se levantó con dificultad.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-Dijo sobándose la cabeza. Aquel repentino estrepito despertó a Guilmon quien desde su lugar observaba a ambos.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!-cuestionó molesta la pelirroja.

-Leo… ¿por?- él chico parecía no entender mucho de lo que pasaba.

-¿Crees que debes perder el tiempo así?

-Es literatura interesante, deberías…

-No me refiero a eso…además es Stephanie Meyer imbécil…como sea. En lugar de holgazanear ¿porque no entrenas, o algo?, debemos estar activos para cuando nos llamen para una misión. ¿Dónde están los inútiles de Kenta y Hirokazu?

-No hay muchas últimamente y lo sabes, por eso traes energía de sobra. Kenta y Hirokazu salieron a la ciudad, creo que a verse con unos amigos, no estoy seguro-le contestó sin preocupaciones el castaño mientras levantaba el sillón y lo acomodaba en su lugar-Además es el turno de Sora y su equipo, ¿recuerdas? Hay tan poca actividad que hay que turnarnos las misiones, es triste- Dijo volviendo a su lectura mientras Rika contenía su enfado.

-Ellos salieron a una misión esta mañana, si algo se presenta nosotros…

-¡Rika!-Joe entró a la sala agitando un brazo mientras que bajo el otro cargaba alguno de los muchos aparatos con los que trabajaba. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca y su cabello largo le llegaba casi a los hombros-buenos días-dijo con mucha educación al tenerla de frente.-Qué bueno que te veo yo…quería preguntarte…si no tienes nada que hacer este fin de semana quizás tu quisieras…ir conmigo a la ciudad, a tomar una película o ver un café…ah, quiero decir, ver un café mientras tomamos una película…no, quise decir…ah… ¿saldrías conmigo el fin de semana?-dijo finalmente el chico muy avergonzado.

Rika hizo un gesto algo apenado mientras miraba al pobre chico y su mirada suplicante.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer el fin de semana…-miró discretamente al chico castaño que no parecía prestar atención a lo que sucedía en la misma habitación en la que él se encontraba, lo cual volvió a enfurecer a la pelirroja-pero intentare alivianar un poco el trabajo y…si logró terminar mis pendientes, me gustaría mucho salir contigo.

-¿De verdad?-dijo con mucha emoción el joven, conteniéndose de inmediato-bueno…entonces me confirmas después…ah y si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte, no dudes en pedírmelo-dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de marcharse.-Por cierto, buen día Takato, Guilmon- Ambos levantaron un brazo para saludar sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al chico que se retiró alegre, perseguido por Gomamon quien, si mal no escuchó Rika, le dijo al peli azul algo como "¿Vez? No fue tan difícil".

Rika miró una vez más a Takato quien seguía sin prestar atención a nada más que al libro que leía, lo cual enfureció nuevamente a Rika quien volvió a volcar el sillón sobre el que el chico estaba y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

-Por cierto-dijo antes de salir de la habitación-al final se queda con el vampiro homosexual-y dicho esto se marchó.

En la cocina de la mansión Hikari se encontraba junto al refrigerador metiendo en él una jarra con limonada que recién había hecho esa mañana. Había dos vasos sobre la barra de la cocina. Mimí tomo uno mientras se recargaba en la barra y desde ahí veía el comedor vacío, como tantas veces. La mansión era un lugar grande, que podía albergar a mucha gente, y sin embargo, era un lugar vacío en los días actuales.

Hikari se acercó a ella recargándose a su lado mirando hacia donde los ojos de Mimí se clavaban intentando interpretar la revuelta mente de su amiga. No tardó mucho en tener una teoría que le parecía lo suficientemente aceptable así que se decido a hablar.

-El mes pasado se cumplieron cuatro años de que lo conocemos-La castaña mayor apretó el vaso entre sus manos mientras lo miraba fijamente en silencio.

-Si-dijo simplemente, en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Lo extrañas?-Mimí levanto la vista y se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar.

-Solo lo conocí por cinco meses, ¿sabes con cuantos chicos he salido durante cinco meses y no los he extrañado después?-La cuestionó con un tono burlón mientras bebía de su limonada.

-Y por eso te perturba aún más extrañarlo a él tanto-Sentencio Hikari sin un ápice de duda. Mimí se quedó callada durante un rato mirando el comedor nuevamente.

-Si-busco en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y saco el objeto que Tai le entregó antes de marcharse. Sostuvo frente a su rostro el digivice viejo colgando de una nueva cadena que ella misma había conseguido y lo miro unos segundos antes de rodear su cuello con la cadena y abrocharla para dejar el Digivice sobre su pecho-¿Es muy raro?

Hikari permaneció callada un rato mientras meditaba las palabras correctas para hablar.

-Hay una diferencia, entre el amor sensual y el amor tierno, y para no hacer muy larga la explicación sobre meta sexual, objeto sexual y todo eso, solo diré que el amor sensual dura poco, el tierno dura más.

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso?-Pregunto Mimí mientras que Hikari se alejaba y salía de la cocina.

-Nada amiga, nada en especial.

-¡Hikari Yagami ven a acá!-gritó y comenzó a perseguir a la joven.

Hikari giro en un pasillo estrellándose con un chico y derribándolo. La joven se levantó con dificultad y miro debajo de ella a un chico de cabellera alborotada y gafas de aviador sobre esta.

-Hola Hikari-saludo el joven mientras la chica se levantaba apenada.

-Lo siento Davis, no veía por donde iba.

-Eso te pasa por querer darte a la fuga niña-se burló Mimí mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Davis se levantó y detrás de él aparecieron Veemon, Ken con Wormon sobre su hombro, T.K. con Patamon sobre el sombrero que T.K. llevaba en la cabeza y por ultimo Sora acompañada de Biyomon. Todos portaban el uniforme gris de _HEDM_ sobre el cual se veían algunas marcas de un posible combate.

-Vaya, aquí les gusta estar en actividad desde temprano ¿verdad?-dijo divertida Sora mientras avanzaba por la casa quitándose la chaqueta gris del uniforme y arrojándola sobre el barandal de las escaleras, dejando ver la camiseta blanca sin mangas que llevaba debajo. Comenzó a masajearse los brazos notoriamente algo cansada y adolorida-Necesito un buen baño.

-¿Misión difícil?

-Algo así-dijo Ken mientras se alejaba subiendo las escaleras.

-Se ha vuelto algo reservado-dijo Kari aunque no prestándole mucha importancia.

-Quizá esta perturbado por lo sucedido en el digimundo.-dijo T.K. mientras se quitaba el sombrero para usarlo como abanico.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Gatomon que recién se unía al grupo saltando de quien sabe dónde y aterrizando sobre la espalda de Kari.

-Bueno…están pasando algunas cosas raras, por ejemplo hoy, fuimos a una aldea que estaba siendo saqueada por un grupo de Gotsumons, pero lo más extraño fue que…

-¡Auch!-se quejó Davis frotándose el hombro-creo que si me lastime enserio.

-Ah, lo siento-se disculpó Hikari posando sus manos sobre el área adolorida del cuerpo del muchacho.

-No es tu culpa, me lastime durante el combate-aseguro el chico-bueno, tengo hambre, ¿Qué opinan si vamos a comer a la ciudad? Hay un restaurante nuevo de comida Alemana que según las críticas, es muy bueno.

-Suena bien, pero primero la ducha-dijo Sora mientras se retiraba acompañada de Biyomon.

-Entonces nos vamos en una hora, ¿mi hermano no ha llegado?-preguntó T.K. mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los escalones.

-No, lo siento T.K.-Dijo Mimí quien comprendía al rubio, ella sentía lo mismo que él. La mansión que antes estaba repleta de gente peleando, ahora se encontraba vacía, las cosas eran muy diferentes a como estaban antes.

El muchacho atravesó el portal dando un pequeño traspiés, había olvidado la sensación de mareo que el viaje provocaba, no había vuelto a usar un portal desde hace cuatro años y ahora utilizaba uno para volver al mismo sitio del que partió. Miro a su alrededor y se percató de que estaba diferente. Aquella vez había un montón de libros tirados por todas partes, podía recordarlo sin dificultad. Además muchas de las maquinas, computadoras y muebles eran diferentes, más nuevos y seguramente más avanzados.

Tai camino al frente seguid de Agumon, ambos cubriendo sus cuerpos con las mantas roídas y viejas. El chico parecía nervioso en aquella habitación solitaria.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al chico que por instinto poso una mano sobre el cuchillo que llevaba sujeto al cinturón, debajo de la manta, pero se relajó de inmediato al notar que le hablaba un joven, más joven que él, vestido con una bata blanca y de cabello café y corto.

-Ah…yo…-Taichi se desorbito por un momento. Apenas comenzaba a pensar de verdad en que se encontraba en el lugar donde posiblemente siguieran viviendo todos sus antiguos compañeros, y amigos. Y en especial, el lugar donde se encontraban dos mujeres importantes para él.

-Vinimos por un nuevo Digivice-dijo Agumon sin dificultad, el chico asintió aun algo extrañado.

-Ok… ¿venían a ver a alguien en especial para eso?

-Ah…no, solo…-el muchacho buscó en su bolsillo los restos del destruido digivice y los mostro al joven frente a él-trate de repararlo en unas instalaciones de HEDM en el continente Directory, pero me dijeron que necesitaba traerlo al lugar donde fue fabricado originalmente porque se rompió el…

-El alma del digivice, entiendo. Bueno, si no tienes inconvenientes, yo puedo ayudarte-dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación e indicaba a los dos que lo siguieran. Sin embargo para Taichi toda esa cordialidad resultaba extraña y reacciono con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?-el chico pareció sorprendido.

-¿Perdona?

-Tal vez una mejor pregunta seria, ¿Por qué tú confías en nosotros? Somos un par de desconocidos, llegamos a aquí sin avisar, no vestimos como Tamers y a decir verdad parecemos criminales, ¿Por qué nos ayudarías? ¿Por qué confiarías plenamente en nosotros?

El muchacho sonrió y miró a Taichi a los ojos.

-Porque no son desconocidos, Agumon, Taichi Kamiya-Tai volvió a posar una mano sobre el cuchillo que llevaba oculto, lo hacía de forma discreta para no alertar al joven que tenían en frente. ¿Cómo era que aquel chico sabía quién era él?-No te alteres, después de todo, todos saben la historia del héroe de Odaiba. Ahora sígueme-sin decir más aquel muchacho se alejó. Taichi y Agumon permanecieron quietos por un momento pero finalmente se apresuraron a alcanzar al chico.

 **Central de inteligencia de HEDM en Tokio, Japón, la Tierra**

 **Abril 29 de 2085**

-El 27 de abril del presente año, un grupo armado irrumpió en una de nuestras instalaciones en la ciudad, robando invaluable tecnología e información de nuestra agencia. Durante el día y las primeras horas de la noche se realizó un rastreo de los criminales por parte de los Tamers y la policía local, que sin embargo termino en fracaso. Durante la madrugada, a las cuatro treinta y cinco, un grupo de la división militar tomo el caso y realizaron la captura de los criminales veinticinco minutos después-El militar hablaba con voz estoica frente a la prensa y autoridades reunidas en ese evento donde las declaraciones oficiales eran emitidas para conocimiento de todo el público, mientras los flashes de la cámara se disparaban incesantemente, sobre los militares sentados frente a una larga mesa sobre la cual había varios micrófonos y papeles frente a cada uno de los presentes.

-Gracias teniente Coronel-dijo un hombre mayor que el resto de los presentes. Calvo y con aspecto duro-A continuación, para dar los detalles de la misión, dejare con ustedes al líder del escuadrón militar gracias al cual se realizó la captura. Los dejo con el capitán, Yamato Ishida.

El joven militar se encontraba sentado al lado del general y al escuchar las palabras de este acomodo el micrófono que tenía frente a él. Disimulando muy bien el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Gracias generales Hyuga. Buenos días a todos los presentes. Como el teniente coronel Kusanagui ya informo, un grupo, hasta ahora desconocido si se encuentran afiliados a una organización más grande, robó información, tecnología, armas, e intentaron hacerse de dos digieggs que científicos estaban estudiando en ese momento en el laboratorio de nuestras instalaciones en la ciudad. Tras la captura del grupo, ellos no han declarado tener algún aliado, nacional o extranjero. No han dicho nada con respecto a los motivos que los llevaron a perpetrar el robo, y muestran nula intención de cooperar en la investigación que estamos llevando a cabo. Sin embargo, tenemos razones para pensar que para esta operación, se recibió ayuda interna, por lo que las investigaciones al personal de HEDM que trabaja en la instalación afectada, así como altos mandos que tengan información sobre el funcionamiento de la seguridad, tan bien burlada por los criminales, se realizaran hasta disipar toda sospecha.-Los presentes escucharon con atención y el chico sintió disiparse los nervios.

-Se vuelve más fácil con el tiempo-le susurro el general Hyuga-Gracias capitán, ahora, si la prensa quiere realizar alguna pregunta, el capitán responderá a las dudas que tengan- Era fácil suponer que aquel hombre quería proveer de todo el protagonismo posible a Matt, lo cual no desagradaba al chico en realidad.

Una mujer joven se levantó de su asiento sosteniendo un aparato pequeño, parecido a un micrófono el cual tenía levantado a la altura de su boca y un poco alejado de su cuerpo.

-Señores, quisiera hacer una pregunta, que constantemente recibe evasivas en lugar de respuestas. Mi pregunta es, ¿Dónde se encuentra el Tamer Taichi Kamiya? Simplemente desapareció hace cuatro años, ¿Hay alguna historia oscura tras esta desaparición?-Matt sintió una punzada recorrerle el cuerpo de repente.

-Disculpe-se adelantó a decir el General-esta rueda de prensa es para hablar sobre los sucesos del pasado 27 de abril…

-¿Es cierto que el señor Kamiya deserto de _HEDM_ por su duro trato con los jóvenes Tamers?

-¿Qué de cierto hay con los rumores de que es un aclamado héroe de los pueblos oprimidos en el digimundo?

-¿Por qué nadie lo ha visto desde su batalla para salvar a la ciudad de Odaiba?

-¿Es cierto que se encuentra reuniendo un ejército en el digimundo para librar una guerra contra _HEDM_?

-No más preguntas. La rueda de prensa termino-sentencio con voz autoritaria el general mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba, seguido por lo demás presentes. Matt se quedó de pie frente a los reporteros que seguían lanzando preguntas al azar sobre el tan afamado "héroe de Odaiba". El rubio sintió un intenso malestar mientras se retiraba en silencio.

El chico se encontraba dentro de una limusina en camino al aeropuerto. Llevaba puesta ropa más cómoda, y recargado en él dormía Gabumon. Estaba callado y en sus manos sostenía la cigarrera que le había entregado el general Hyuga antes. Frente a él se encontraba Gennai, quien acostumbraba acompañar al chico, más por su propio entretenimiento que por resultarle de utilidad al rubio. El anciano miraba con curiosidad al joven mientras este no prestaba atención a nada más que aquel objeto metálico reluciente que tenía en las manos. El anciano sintió una gran preocupación y decidió hablar en esos momentos.

-¿Sabes por qué antiguas comunidades hablaban del sol como si fuera un Dios?-aquello logró captar la atención del rubio que por primera vez en todo el trayecto al aeropuerto miro a Gennai.-Es por lo mismo que el oro es tan codiciado; porque brillan. Es fácil creer que aquello que desprende un brillo tiene un gran valor o importancia, que es una recompensa por la que vale pelear, pero esa es una idea muy primitiva, ¿no crees?-Matt en ese momento se percató de lo que Gennai intentaba decir y guardo el objeto en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¿A qué viene eso?-lo cuestionó de forma agresiva el chico.

-El oro no es una recompensa duradera-dijo Gennai, a lo que Matt sonrió.

-Cierto, ¿sabe que sí es duradero? El reconocimiento como el que le dan a Tai. Solo piénselo, desapareció hace cuatro años y aún lo siguen glorificando como "el héroe de Odaiba". Ni siquiera sabemos si en esos cuatro años haya seguido siendo heroico, pero así lo quieren recordar las personas.

-¿Te escuchas a ti mismo? Parece que no te interesa como lo esté pasando uno de tus amigos.-Matt pareció percatarse de aquello-comprendo que con los años hayas comenzado a tenerle envidia, y esta te lleve a generar rencor hacia Taichi, pero deberías poner atención a tus emociones, ya que éstas afectan tu juicio. Tai es tu amigo, ¿verdad? Te preocupas por él y por su bienestar, es lo que hace un amigo.

Matt medito las palabras de Gennai, sabiendo que este tenía la razón por completo.

-Creo que solo estoy algo fastidiado.

-Y te sientes interiorizado.

-Si.

-Y débil.

-Aja.

-Y enclenque.-Matt comenzó a fastidiarse peor antes de poder decir algo Gennai continuo-pero no es eso de lo que quería hablar. Tai no es lo importante, no puede ser el centro del universo todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?-Gennai le sonrió al chico de manera cómplice y este agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa-Quiero hablar de ti, y de Hyuga, escúchame Matt, él puede comportarse como un aliado, pero créeme, no es de fiar.

-Solo se interesa en mis habilidades, ¿no crees que sea posible eso?

-Sé que eres hábil Matt, por eso quiero que te cuides. Hyuga es bueno para ver las habilidades de otros, y para explotarlas a su conveniencia. No caigas en su juego Matt.

-Me gustaría que por una vez, alguien me advirtiera sobre algo, sin evasivas, sin ocultar nada-se quejó el muchacho.

-El mundo es una fiesta de disfraces, lo siento, debes aprender a ver a través de ello, vislumbrar el alma, porque puedes disfrazar el cuerpo con mil brillos, pero el alma seguirá siendo más oscura que la noche.

Matt observó el rostro serio del anciano, un gesto poco común en él.

-Por supuesto, lo agradable es que también puede pasar lo contrario, y eso da muy gratas sorpresas créeme- volvió a sonreír como acostumbraba-Bueno, lamento no poder ser más claro, pero no puedo decirte más que eso por ahora. Y por supuesto, esto solo es un consejo, tú toma tus propias decisiones chico. Puedes decidir tirar estas palabras por la ventana, o puedes decidir tirar esa cigarrera.

Matt volvió a sacar el objeto en cuestión y miró por un segundo a Gennai. Presiono un botón para bajar la ventanilla de la limosina, y parecía a punto de lanzar el objeto, sin embargo lo volvió a guardar y subió la ventanilla.

-Creo que me quedare con ambos…por ahora al menos-dijo sonriendo y Gennai asintió comprendiendo las dudas del muchacho.

 **Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Abril 29 de 2085**

Taichi parecía bastante aburrido sentado en una silla esperando a que el proceso de fabricación terminara, o iniciara, no sabía exactamente que tanto se había avanzado en los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero en realidad sospechaba que no mucho. Miraba al chico frente a la computadora teclear con gran habilidad, cosa que le recordaba mucho a Izzy y le despertaba cierta nostalgia. Extrañaba a ese raro chico pelirrojo, así como extrañaba a todos los demás.

-Listo, el nuevo digivice estará listo en media hora, más o menos.

-¿Todavía hay que esperar media hora?-pregunto Taichi algo cansado.

-Lo hago lo más rápido que es posible, mira, si estas aburrido ¿Por qué no subes? Hay muchas cosas con que entretenerse.

Tai sintió un escalofrió al contemplar esa posibilidad. A decir verdad, lo que más le perturbaba y mantenía intranquilo era el hecho de tener que permanecer ahí por más tiempo, por el hecho de que alguno de sus antiguos compañeros pudiera verlo. Con suerte había logrado eludir la mirada de Joe, ya que habían pasado junto a una oficina en la que él se encontraba trabajando. El chico no pudo evitar mirarlo por un rato y ver como su aspecto físico había cambiado, pero logró ocultarse justo a tiempo. No podía arriesgarse…aunque una parte de él, quería hacerlo.

-¿Nervioso por volver a ver a tus compañeros?-preguntó el chico mientras se recargaba en su silla.

-Algo-confesó el chico castaño sin importarle ser sincero con ese muchacho frente a él.

-Creo que entiendo, suele pasarle a la gente que se marcha por un tiempo. Un consejo; solo hazlo.

-¿Solo lo hago?-cuestionó el castaño-No es tan simple como crees, es más…

-Es tan simple como eso, estas intranquilo, pero no por tener miedo de que te encuentren aquí, sino porque deseas verlos tú a ellos, lo supe cuando te quedaste mirando al señor Kido.

Tai sintió que aquel muchacho estaba en lo cierto. Sin decir más se levantó de su asiento impulsado por quien sabe qué y se dirigió a la puerta. Agumon lo siguió enseguida y ambos se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta.

-Vuelvo en media hora, creo que necesito tomar aire fresco y dar una vuelta.-el muchacho no hiso ningún comentario, solo se quedó en su sitio viendo como el castaño se alejaba.

Tai subió por la escalera hasta la puerta que daba acceso a la planta baja de la mansión y la abrió. Miró con curiosidad a través de ella y vio los colores opacos de la mansión. La madera en el piso, el tapiz de las paredes, todo parecía igual. Finalmente salió y Agumon con él. Cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal. En ese momento Taichi perdió el temor que había mantenido hasta ese momento y corrió directo a la sala. Los muebles eran distintos, pero el orden era casi el mismo. Hasta parecía reconocer el olor.

Siguió corriendo por toda la planta baja, observando la mesa de billar, los libros en la pequeña biblioteca de la mansión, los videojuegos, la televisión en la sala, mesas y sillas. Corrió directo a la cocina y observó que la decoración era completamente distinta. Sin embargo, había un elemento que podía confirmar que se encontraba en la misma cocina que acostumbraba saquear en secreto cuatro años atrás: Colgando en una pared cerca del fregadero, había una pizarra, en la cual estaban escritos varios nombres; Mimí, T.K., Kari, Yolei, Ken, Davis, Sora…, a cada uno se le asignaba una tarea para esa semana como lavar platos o recoger la sala y comprar comestibles. El chico puso sus dedos sobre el nombre de Mimí, y después se giró para ver en otra de las paredes una especie de mural con varias fotos de los Tamers. Se sorprendió al ver que aparecía en algunas de ellas, tomadas seguramente sin que él se percatara, pues en ninguna salía viendo a la cámara, exceptuando un par que fueron tomadas en el hospital luego de la batalla contra Myotismon. Una en especial, en la que estaba presente todo el grupo y sus digimons, llamo su atención.

-¿Por esto no querías venir verdad?-lo cuestionó Agumon. Tai lo miró curioso y el digimon continuó.-por miedo a no querer que nos vayamos.-El chico sintió una punzada en el corazón por la verdad en las palabras de Agumon, y por el hecho de que pensaba marcharse nuevamente.

-Claro, solo debo ir por mis llaves-Taichi escuchó voces y risas de repente y se giró asustado. Sin embargo antes de poder escapar, entró a la cocina una chica castaña.

Vestida con una blusa roja a cuadros de manga larga y unos jeans ajustados. Su cabello estaba suelto y ligeramente ondulado y de repente sus ojos color miel se toparon con los de él. Tai se quedó como de piedra al sentir la mirada de Mimí, mientras que esta, lo miró confundida por una milésima de segundo hasta que reacciono con sorpresa ante los ojos del muchacho que tenía enfrente. Él solo miró fijamente aquellos ojos color miel, y notó la sorpresa en ellos mientras veía como los labios de la castaña se separaban ligeramente, dejando salir un simple suspiro. Su respiración estaba agitada y también la de ella, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo notaron estaban sincronizados. Mimí llevó una mano a su pecho al sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón que parecía a punto de explotar mientras que el moreno comenzó a abrir la boca por la sorpresa de ver a aquella chica, más hermosa de lo que la recordaba.

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de emitir palabra alguna. Y así permanecieron por segundos, que parecían una vida entera.

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _-…Tai…_

 _-¡Tai!_

 _-¿Tai?_

 _-Así que finalmente el héroe de Odaiba decidió aparecer, que conveniente, muy conveniente en realidad._

Siguiendo con mí tradición de no publicar sino hasta que la gente comienza a olvidar que existe esta historia les presento el segundo capítulo. Dado que hubo cosas que no me gustaron de la versión uno del capítulo tres tendré que reescribirlo, pero no quiero ser tan manchado con ustedes, seguidores de esta historia, y quiero decirles algo: es mi deseo el poder, antes de terminar el año, publicar al menos hasta el capítulo cinco este fic, parece poco, pero vamos, considerando el hecho de que publico cada unos tres meses, el decir que en el mismo mes tratare de publicar tres capítulos debe ser algo, ¿o no?

En caso de que mis buenas intenciones fracasen… ¡feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!...no me odien tanto.

¡Paz y amor!


	3. III-Torres parte 1-Los digieggs sagrados

**Capitulo III**

" **Torres parte 1-Los digieggs sagrados"**

 **Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Abril 29 de 2085**

Mimí abrochó el último botón de su blusa cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Al darse la vuelta, algo asustada vio a Hikari, que llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo, y se aproximaba a ella.

-Kari, deberías aprender a tocar la puerta-le dijo mientras la chica sonreía tranquilamente.

-Lo siento, solo quería pedirte prestado un cepillo, perdí el mío al parecer-dijo y tomo el objeto de la mesa y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello. La castaña sonrió sin molestarse mientras se veía una vez más frente al espejo.

-¿Cómo me veo Palmon?-preguntó al digimon que permanecía en la cama.

-Linda como siempre Mimí-aseguró mientras saltaba de la cama.

-¿Todos están listos?-pregunto Mimí mientras se aproximaba a la puerta.

-Si…em…más o menos-respondió Hikari-Ken dice que no nos acompañara, que tiene cosas que hacer-dijo mientras salían de la habitación de la castaña mayor encontrándose con el resto de sus amigos.

-Últimamente se ha vuelto muy solitario-se quejó Davis con los brazos cruzados.

-Hay que darle su espacio, después de todo es brillante y siempre está ayudando a Izzy o a Joe con sus investigaciones.-dijo T.K. mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras.

-Quizá tengas razón, como sea-concluyó el chico.

El grupo estaba frente a la puerta listo para partir.

-¿Nos iremos en tu automóvil Mimí?-cuestionó Yolei asegurándose de ser escuchada por todos, pues la noticia era algo que solo ella y Hikari sabían.

-¿Tienes un automóvil?-preguntaron los demás al unísono.

-Si…un…pequeño obsequio de mis padres-contesto apenada la castaña.

-Wow, ¿sabes qué fue lo último que me regalaron mis padres? Calcetines. Tenían rombos dibujados, eso sí es un pequeño regalo-todos comenzaron a reír por la "triste anécdota" del muchacho mientras Mimí se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Entonces iremos en tu auto Mimí?-la cuestionó Sora.

-Claro, solo debo ir por mis llaves-Dijo la chica y se dirigió a la cocina de inmediato. Antes de cruzar el umbral noto que alguien estaba ahí, y esa persona se giró dejando que la castaña viera su rostro.

Mimí no logró recordar al instante a quien pertenecía ese rostro sucio y ese cabello alborotado, pero no tuvo que esforzarse para saber de quién eran esos ojos café intenso que se clavaron sobre los suyos y la detuvieron en seco. Ella se encontraba solo contemplando la mirada sorprendida del chico, de Taichi Kamiya. Del joven al que no había visto en cuatro largos años y en el que muchas veces había estado pensando. Aquel muchacho que aparecía en repetidas ocasiones en sus sueños, ahora lo tenía frente a ella.

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de emitir palabra alguna. Y así permanecieron por segundos, que parecían una vida entera.

-Ta…Tai…-susurro apenas la castaña.

-Mimí apúrate, ya tenemos hambre…-Hikari entro detrás de Mimí con una gran sonrisa y la miró con curiosidad hasta que noto que era lo que tenía tan sorprendida a la castaña.

Ella vio al chico castaño que también le dirigió una mirada en ese momento. Hikari no dudo ni por un segundo y de inmediato se lanzó sobre el chico estrechándolo con fuerza. Tai la recibió algo sorprendido pero de inmediato correspondió el abrazo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la joven castaña que seguía sin poder moverse.

-¡Tai!-gritó estremeciendo al muchacho-¡Chicos, vengan a acá, rápido!-exclamó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Kari?-dijo T.K. al entrar a la cocina, seguido por Davis-Tai.

-¿Tai?-preguntó Sora al llegar con el resto-¡Tai!-exclamó al lograr verlo.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-pregunto Rika al llegar a donde estaban todos, acompañada por Takato y sus respectivos digimons-Kamiya-susurro sorprendida al verlo.

-Oigan, yo también me fui por mucho tiempo, ¿Qué nadie lo notó?-dijo Agumon algo molesto.

-Por supuesto que sí, y te extrañe mucho Agumon-dijo Hikari agachándose para abrazar al digimon y besar su cabeza.

-Que grato recibimiento-dijo el chico viendo el grupo al cual se unían también Yolei y Hawkmon, y finalmente Joe y Gomamon.

 _ **/**_

 _ **Así que finalmente el héroe de Odaiba decidió aparecer, que conveniente, muy conveniente en realidad.**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que planea señor?**_

 _ **Ah, ya lo sabrás. Estaba esperando el momento más adecuado para llevar a cabo mi plan, y creo que el momento ha llegado. Si, él es la señal que estaba esperando, no hay duda.**_

 _ **/**_

Trasladaron el alboroto a la sala, pues aquel lugar era demasiado estrecho para tanta gente y una vez ahí las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Cuándo llegaron?-preguntó primero Joe.

-Acabamos de llegar, estábamos arreglando cierto asunto y subimos para dar un nostálgico recorrido.

-¿Dónde habías estado?-cuestionó Takato esta vez.

-Bueno, en varias partes del continente Directory, creo que…lo recorrí casi todo. Es inmenso y hay muchos lugares muy interesantes.-Aquello solo podía significar que el joven tenía una gran cantidad de anécdotas que contar en su momento, y seguramente muchas sorpresas que enseñarles.

-¿Te quedaras?-preguntó con voz baja Mimí, sin poder mirar a los ojos al chico. Este la volteo a ver, mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en él, excepto la de la castaña, que miraba al suelo tratando de escapar de los ojos intensos del joven castaño.

-Bueno…yo…-El chico no pudo seguir hablando pues una alarma comenzó a sonar en cada uno de los digivices de los presentes. Rika sacó de un movimiento rápido un aparato pequeño y delgado. Tai lo observó de lejos, parecía ser un digivice, aunque distinto al que él había estado utilizando.

-Problemas en el continente Sarvar-dijo y de inmediato abandono la sala seguida por Takato.

-Esto si es raro, ¿dos misiones en un día?-dijo Sora algo extrañada.

-¿Raro?-preguntó Taichi algo desconcertado.

-Últimamente las cosas han estado muy en calma, ya casi nunca tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo T.K., tan sorprendido como Sora.

El grupo de inmediato descendió a los laboratorios subterráneos para ver que sucedía. Llegaron hasta una habitación grande donde había un portal y en la que Takato y Rika se encontraban acompañados por Guilmon y Renamon. La chica subió el cierre de su chaqueta y amarro su cabellera en una coleta. Takato mientras tanto se anudaba los cordones de las botas mientras un joven preparaba el portal desde la computadora. Este se encendió y el par de Tamers estaba listo para partir.

-Volveremos en un rato, ya me moría por algo de acción.

-Rika espera-la detuvo Joe sujetándola del brazo antes de que cruzara el portal.

-¿Ahora qué?-contestó enfadada la chica.

-Conoces las reglas, un grupo de menos de cuatro parejas no puede realizar una misión.

-El resto de nuestro equipo está fuera, no podemos esperarlos-dijo Takato algo impaciente.

-Estúpidos Kenta y Hirokazu-susurro Rika.

-Entonces que otros Tamers los acompañen-dijo Joe. Al parecer el dirigía las cosas ahora. Ken bajo en ese momento y se unió al resto de sus compañeros-Sora, T.K., Davis y Ken, ustedes no pueden ir, acaban de tener una misión esta mañana.

-Pero…-quiso debatir Sora, pero fue callada por Joe.

-No y punto-La pelirroja parecía molesta, más sin embargo no podía hacer nada-Fuera de ellos, creo que cualquiera podría ayudarles-sentencio el peli azul.

-Yo iré-se apresuró a decir Mimí.

-Excelente-dijo Rika mientras veía al resto de los presentes y algo atravesó por su mente-Taichi, ¿crees poder acoplarte al trabajo en equipo nuevamente?-El castaño titubeo por un instante.

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que yo…no tengo un digivice, lo estropee así que no puedo ayudar.

-Claro que si-escucharon una voz detrás de ellos y luego vieron, recargado en el umbral de la puerta a un joven de cabello castaño y vestido con una bata igual a la de Joe-Toma-dijo arrojando un objeto que el castaño atrapo. Era un pequeño y delgado aparato de color negro. El chico presiono un botón lateral y observo como la pantalla que ocupaba toda una cara del objeto se iluminaba-Es el nuevo modelo de Digivices, que lo disfrutes.

-Creo que ahora no hay impedimentos, vámonos ya-espetó Rika y sin perder más tiempo cruzo el portal junto con Renamon. Takato de inmediato la siguió y Mimí espero un segundo observando a Tai quien parecía algo desconcertado.

La castaña palpo uno de los hombros del castaño para llamar su atención.

-Vamos Tai-dijo en voz baja antes de retirarse junto con Palmon al digimundo.

El chico despejó su mente y se retiró la manta que aun llevaba puesta tirándola en el suelo. Agumon lo imito y una vez hecho esto ambos cruzaron el portal hacia el digimundo.

-Taichi de nuevo con nosotros-dijo T.K., y el resto parecían tan emocionados como él.

-Esto es algo que tenemos que ver-dijo Joe mientras se acercaba a la computadora y tecleaba algo. Seguido a esto se encendieron los monitores que ocupaban casi toda una pared y mostraban una aldea en el digimundo desde varios puntos.

 **Aldea pingüino, en el continente Sarvar, el digimundo**

 **Abril 29 de 2085**

Taichi miró un poco desorientado la habitación poco iluminada. Parecía ser una bodega llena de cajas de cartón arrumbadas en las esquinas y aparatos electrónicos que quizá servían pero quizá no. A excepción de la compleja computadora (con una serie de pantallas conectadas a ella) que hacia funcionar el portal, todo ahí parecía tener un par de décadas de uso.

El muchacho dio un par de pasos hasta sentir un repentino mareo que lo obligó a detenerse y recargarse en una mesa cercana.

-Wow…hace tiempo que no viajaba en los portales, perdí costumbre-dijo para explicar su estado al resto de sus compañeros.

-El tiempo siempre pasa factura-dijo Mimí con un tono serio al pasar a su lado junto con Palmon y subir las escaleras que representaban la única salida de aquel lugar. Tai consiguió controlarse y subió las escaleras por las que todos los demás ya se habían marchado.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien, no sabemos ni cuál es la misión, al menos yo lo ignoro-dijo Taichi en voz alta mientras seguían subiendo por las escaleras de caracol.

-Nos encontramos en la aldea Pingüino, en el sur del continente Sarvar, la cual en estos momentos está bajo ataque, y los habitantes no pueden controlar la situación-Escucho la voz de Rika algunos metros arriba.

-¿Esta aldea tiene algo de especial?-preguntó Agumon, con la intención de estar al tanto de cualquier detalle de importancia.

-No…eso lo vuelve más raro si bien lo piensas-intervino Takato-esta aldea es simplemente eso; una aldea. Un grupo de casas construidas cerca una de otra, hay una escuela y un mercado.

-¿Por qué hay un portal que conecta la mansión a este lugar directamente entonces?-cuestiono Tai.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado-dijo Mimí al mismo tiempo que se detenía para que Taichi la alcanzara-por motivos de seguridad se extendieron las redes de portales. Hay uno en prácticamente cualquier área poblada por digimons, y solo HEDM tiene acceso a ellos.

-Suena a que quieren tener el digimundo muy vigilado-dijo Tai con recelo.

-No es esa la intención Tai…lo sabrías si hubieras permanecido con nosotros-el tono de la castaña era duro y su mirada evadía la del joven castaño. Tai estaba por decir algo más cuando fue interrumpido.

-Oigan, se ponen al corriente de sus vidas después. ¡Hay una misión carajo!-Exclamó Rika desde el final de las escaleras, donde había una puerta que abrió de una patada y salió al exterior seguida por Renamon, luego por Takato y Guilmon.

Mimí le dio una mirada más a Taichi y luego siguió corriendo por la escalera, saliendo junto con Palmon que la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta. Tai ahogó un grito de frustración al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la pared y seguía su camino.

Al salir sintió la luz del sol segarlo por un momento y camino un poco con los ojos cerrados hasta sentir que alguien lo jalaba del brazo. Logró enfocar la vista para ver a Takato quien después señalo en la dirección en que el chico estaba caminando, para hacerle ver que casi cae de la azotea donde estaban. Tai miro a su alrededor desde aquella altura sin ver a nadie en las calles de aquel poblado, de verdad parecía un lugar simple y tranquilo, conformado por edificios del mismo color (un tono café similar al de la arena) agrupados en medio de un bosque de grandes árboles de verde follaje.

-¿Y el enemigo?-preguntó el chico antes de escuchar un fuerte ruido que venía de un extremo del pueblo. Giró sobre sí mismo para ver uno de los edificios caer a causa de la embestida de una gran bestia de piel negra y gris.

-Un Monochromon-pronunció Mimí al ver al digimon y la gente que huía del lugar.

-Corrección-escucharon a Renamon quien había saltado para tener una mejor vista de la escena y al aterrizar arrodillándose sobre la azotea levanto la vista para ver a sus compañeros-es toda una manada-. De inmediato vieron como el edificio era reducido a nada más que escombros por las insistentes embestidas de más bestias similares a la primera.

Tai se asomó a la calle para ver como grandes grupos de digimons y unos cuantos humanos corrían alejándose del lugar donde estaban reunidos los digimons atacantes, que comenzaron a correr por las calles sin ninguna organización.

-Hay que actuar ya, todos aquí están en grave peligro, Guilmon, prepárate para…

-¡Ah!-un grito proveniente de la calle llamó la atención de todos. Tai volvió la vista a la calle frente a ellos para ver a una pequeña niña y un digimon similar a un pingüino con plumaje rojo a mitad de la calle. La niña parecía lastimada de una pierna, lo suficiente para no poder ponerse de pie.

-Es un Muchomon-dijo Takato.

-¡Tai!- escuchó a Agumon quien señalaba a un par de Monochromons corriendo a toda velocidad sobre la misma calle.

El joven castaño no lo pensó dos veces y salto del edificio. A poco de llegar al suelo se impulsó de la pared del edificio hacia adelante y aterrizo en el camino amortiguando la caída con las manos y dando un giro para reducir el impacto. Se levantó a toda velocidad y emprendió la carrera hacia la niña lastimada mientras veía como Agumon de un salto desde la azotea aterrizaba donde la niña y el digimon. El castaño los alcanzó y cargo a la niña en brazos mientras Agumon hacia lo mismo con el digimon. Tai busco un refugio con la mirada mientras sentía las fuertes pisadas de los Monocromons cada vez más cerca, sin embargo, como muchas veces antes ese tipo de presión le hizo sentir una concentración más aguda. Logró ver un montón de barriles apolados cerca de una barda y de inmediato pensó en algo.

-¡Vamos!-grito a su compañero para que este lo siguiera y ambos corrieron hacia los barriles. El muchacho dio un salto y llego hasta la parte superior de uno de los barriles y de ahí se impulsó hacia arriba sujetándose con una mano de la barda que escaló apoyándose en el barril mientras que Agumon de un ágil salto llegó hasta esta. El chico se dejó caer del otro lado de la barda mientras escuchaba la estampida pasar por el camino que acababan de abandonar. Escucho como algunos alcanzaban a golpear la barda que los separaba del peligro pero ninguno pareció entretenerse con eso. Agumon calló a un lado de él y dejo en el suelo al digimon que cargaba.

-Gracias-. Escucho el chico y miro la cara de la niña que aun parecía asustada pero al mismo tiempo aliviado.

-No fue nada-. Dijo con modestia.

 _-¡No fue nada, ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?!-_ escucho de pronto el joven-¡¿En qué diablos pensabas?! Estúpido héroe de Odaiba.

-¿Mimí?-pregunto el chico al reconocer la voz.

 _-¿Pues quien más tarugo?_ -le respondió la castaña molesta.

-¿Dónde estás?-pregunto el chico mientras dirigía la mirada a varios puntos sin dar con la chica en cuestión.

- _En tu bolsillo_.

-Que graciosa-dijo mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y tomaba su Digivice-en mi bolsillo solo tengo...

 _-¡Idiota!-_ exclamo la castaña cuyo rostro aparecía en la pantalla del aparato en manos de Taichi.

-¡Ah!-exclamo el chico al ver el ceño fruncido de la joven-¿Pero qué carajo...?

- _Video llamada, con conexión automática, no hace falta que aceptes la llamada_ -dijo Takato mientras la pantalla se dividía y ahora él y Mimí aparecían en esta.

- _Una forma de estar en constante comunicación_ -agrego Rika.

-O constante invasión del espacio personal-susurro el chico.

- _Te escuchamos_ -le recordó Mimí- _se nota que ya estás muy acostumbrado a dejar de lado el trabajo en equipo._

-Había que actuar rápido o habrían matado a este par-dijo y apunto con el digivice a la niña y al digimon.

- _Basta de discusiones, mejor trabajemos de una vez_ -intervino Renamon- _necesitamos una estrategia._

-Hay dos puntos importantes, el enemigo y los civiles. Primero que nada hay que alejar el peligro de los civiles, refugiarlos, llamemos la atención de los Monocromons y al mismo tiempo que los civiles se refugien, en sótanos subes posible.-indico el castaño-Takato, tu y yo usaremos el poder de tiro para atraer a los Monocromons, chicas, encárguense de los civiles-Dijon mientras levantaba la vista y a través de los edificios distinguía una parte del bosque del que sobresalía una extraña línea negra-y dense prisa, presiento que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para pelear.

* * *

-A la orden jefe-contesto Takato mientras bajaba de la azotea con la ayuda de Guilmon quien lo cargo en la espalda y saltó al suelo-vamos por esos Monochromons-dijo y después escucho el gruñido de uno detrás de él.

-Guilmon cree que los Monochromons vendrán por nosotros.

-Mejor aún, nos ahorran el tener que buscarlos, ¡A la carga!-dijo y Guilmon se abalanzó sobre el ponente quien también se lanzó para embestirlo. Guilmon salto sobre él y desde arriba disparo sus bolas de fuego que impactaron en el lomo del oponente. Al aterrizar detrás del digimon se lanzó sobre él montándolo y arañándolo hasta sentir algo metálico en la espalda del oponente. El Monochromon se sacudió bruscamente lanzando al digimon al suelo y comenzó a rugir.

-Guilmon, ¿estás bien?-cuestiono el chico mientras que su digimon solo se levantaba del suelo con una expresión salvaje en el rostro.

-Takato-escuchó que lo llamaron y volteo para ver al otro chico castaño acercándose junto a su compañero-este no es el mejor lugar para una pelea, es muy estrecho, ¿Y las demás?

-Nos dividimos en cuanto saltaste de la azotea, y no te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control, solo es uno-aseguro el chico mientras Tai volteaba a ver al Monochromon enfurecido que gruñía.

Un estruendo los hiso reaccionar y vieron como otros edificios eran derrumbados. Poco a poco vieron como más Monochromons se reunían rodeándolos al escuchar el gruñido de uno de sus compañeros.

-Todo controlado he, bien-dijo Taichi con sarcasmo mientras Takato se rascaba la cabeza. Los Monocromons rugieron al unísono, listos para atacar.

-Guilmon, ¡Divievoluciona!

-Guilmon digivols a...-el digimon rojo permaneció igual.

-Pero... ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Takato!-exclamó Tai al ver que uno de los oponentes estaba a punto de embestir por la espalda a su amigo. Este volteo para ver al digimon y luego sintió como era embestido por Agumon quien luego de apartarlo disparo un par de bolas de fuego contra el enemigo. Que recibió los ataques en la cara y se desvió estampándose contra otro Monochromon.

-¡Vamos!-exclamó Tai levantando de un jalón a Takato del suelo. Guilmon se apresuró a cargarlo y dio un salto para escapar por las terrazas de los edificios mientras Tai montó a Agumon que apena podía cargarlo.

-¿Qué haces? No puedo saltar como Guilmon.

-No, pero puedes disparar bolas de fuego, ¡dispara al suelo!-ordeno y el digimon obedeció aspirando gran cantidad de aire y expulsando una gran llamarada. El poder del disparo elevo al par unos cuantos metros, suficiente para alcanzar la ventana de un edificio y comenzar a trepar desde ahí, mientras el grupo de digimons hostiles estaba confundida entre la nube de polvo que se alzó.

Taichi y Agumon corrían por el edificio mientras este comenzaba a temblar, producto de las embestidas de los digimons.

 _-¿¡Por qué Guilmon no pudo Digievolucionar?!-_ escuchó el muchacho la voz de Takato salir de su bolsillo.

 _-¡No tengo idea imbécil! pero no eres el único_ -esta vez era Rika quien hablaba.

* * *

Renamon se encontraba junto a Palmon en una pequeña plaza conteniendo los ataques de un Monochromon enfurecido. Alejadas del lugar del combate del par de digimons estaban Mimí y Rika dentro de una pequeña tienda de alimentos, junto a un grupo de civiles, humanos y digimons.

Renamon saltó y ataco desde lo alto con sus cristales mientras que Palmon sujetaba las patas delanteras del imponente digimon. Sin embargo el enfurecido digimon no parecía afectado por los ataques en conjunto y levantándose sobre las patas traseras jalo hacia él a Palmon, recibiéndola con un fuerte cabezazo que envió al digimon hasta el interior de la tienda desde donde observaban la batalla las chicas.

-¡Palmon!-se apresuró a socorrer a su compañera Mimí al verla atravesar el cristal de la ventana de la tienda y aterrizar sobre un mostrador haciéndolo añicos. Rika observó por un segundo la escena y volvió su atención a Renamon quien atacaba de frente al Monochromon zigzagueando mientras se acercaba a él para evitar recibir un ataque y atacando ella con puñetazos y patadas que no surtían gran efecto.

-Es inútil, no podremos ganas a menos que logremos hacer que digievolucionen, no podemos hacerle frente ni a uno solo y hay que vencer a toda una manada.

- _Tampoco podemos solo darnos por vencidos_ -escucho la voz de Takato y miro la pantalla de su digivice.

-No me estoy dando por vencida, solo soy objetiva-. Le espetó molesta la Tamer.

Renamon siguió atacando al Monochromon sin percatarse de la llegada de otro que se abalanzó sobre ella. La digimon combatiente noto la amenaza a sus espaldas y de un salto eludió el ataque causando que el digimon impactara contra el costado del otro igual a él. Aprovechando la altura Renamon volvió a utilizar su ataque de cristales golpeando a ambos digimons que cayeron exhaustos.

Renamon aterrizo a un lado de ellos aparentemente muy fatigada por el combate. Rika salió en ese momento de la tienda y se dirigió a donde estaba su compañera.

-Buen trabajo-le dijo, con el tono frio que solía utilizar siempre, pero que para ellas podía entenderse que era algo personal e íntimo. Renamon volteo a ver a Rika mientras aún seguía jadeando al espirar.

-Esto no se ha acabado todavía-. Dijo y se puso detrás de Rika en posición de combate. La chica giro y vio otro par de enemigos acercarse a donde estaban.

Renamon se lanzó sobre uno de ellos, dando un salto y acatando con ambas piernas la cabeza del digimon que resistió el impacto y aplico fuerza para alejar al digimon. Renamon aterrizo en las baldosas de la plaza, y al tratar de levantarse sintió los músculos de sus piernas algo entumidos por el cansancio y los constantes esfuerzos. Por escasos segundos no logro moverse con la agilidad acostumbrada y ese tiempo fue aprovechado por uno de los enemigos que se abalanzó sobre ella. Renamon alcanzo a dar un salto para evitar la mayor parte del ataque, pues aun así el cuerno del digimon logro alcanzar una de las piernas de Renamon que giro en el aire hasta aterrizar pesadamente en el suelo. Levanto la mitad de su cuerpo con dificultad antes de sentir otra embestida por parte del digimon que la envió a estrellarse contra un árbol en una de las esquinas de la plaza.

-¡Renamon!-exclamó Rika al ver a su compañera fuera de combate y como el Monochromon se aproximaba lentamente a donde estaba.

Renamon intento alejarse pero no pudo moverse debido al dolor que sentía en prácticamente todo el cuerpo y vio como el enemigo se paraba frente a ella y como se levantaba sobre sus piernas traseras listo para aplastarla. Al saberse indefensa solo cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

-¡No!- el grito de Rika llego hasta sus oídos y en ese momento lamento no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su compañera.

El Monochromon estaba a punto de dejar caer sus patas sobre Renamon cuando un par de bolas de fuego impactaron en su torso expuesto y luego una figura roja lo embistió con fuerza haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Rika miro a Guilmon sobre el Monochromon dando zarpazos sobre este y mordiendo sus patas, evitando que pudiera levantarse. Dirigió su atención una vez más a donde estaba Renamon para ver como el chico castaño de tez clara ayudaba a su digimon a caminar para alejarse de ahí. Guilmon sintió la amenaza de otro enemigo y se alejó del Monochromon con quien contendía antes de ser atacado por el otro. Ambos digimons se alinearon encarando al digimon rojo que los miraba con esa salvaje expresión que tenía al combatir.

-No podrá solo-dijo Rika al alcanzar a Takato, quien estaba dejando a Renamon sentada en una banqueta enfrente de una pequeña tienda y la recargaba contra la pared.

-Ya te dije que tampoco podemos darnos por vencidos, además, no estará solo-dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa a la chica que se sonrojo al sentir como el chico había tomado de forma discreta y silenciosa su mano, estrechándola entre las suyas en un gesto de apoyo y aliento.

Dentro de la tienda de alimentos Mimí observaba como Guilmon era acechado por los Monochromons sin que ninguno de los dos se lanzara sobre él. Palmon estaba recostada sobre sus piernas, aun inconsciente y la chica había visto todo el daño que había recibido Renamon. Tomó de inmediato su digivice para contactar al castaño que faltaba en esos momentos.

-Taichi Kamiya, ¿Dónde carajo estas?-no recibió respuesta por parte del chico y solo escucho una respiración agitada y pasos , Guilmon es ahora el único en pie de lucha, te necesitamos a ti y a Agumon, ¡pero ya!

- _Tranquila princesa_ -escucho la voz del chico- _un héroe siempre llega cuando más lo necesitan_ -. Afirmo dejando a la chica confundida e intrigada.

-Me queda claro que conmigo nunca has sido un héroe entonces-dijo con un tono triste mientras volvía su atención a la batalla.

Los dos enemigos seguían dando vueltas alrededor del digimon que dirigía una rápida mirada a uno y luego al otro. Ninguno atacaba y el digimon comenzaba a desesperarse. El digimon rojo se lanzó sobre uno de los enemigos saltando para montar sobre su lomo y desde ahí comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego al otro oponente, hasta sentir como el Monochromon que montaba comenzaba a sacudirse para derribarlo, salto de este y se lanzó sobre el otro que estaba sumergido en una nube de humo negro, de la cual el digimon lo saco al embestirlo con fuerza. Giro para disparar bolas de fuego al otro Monochromon e intentar la misma maniobra con él, pero en ese momento un tercer enemigo apareció lanzando una embestida a Guilmon que alcanzo a esquivar el ataque con un salto y quedo en medio de los tres enemigos.

-Esto no es bueno, ya de por si para Guilmon era complicado pelear contra un solo enemigo, ¿ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Rika.

-Él puede resistir, es muy fuerte-dijo Takato con una determinación y seriedad muy rara en él. Rika lo observó e intuyo que el chico estaba más preocupado que ella, pero se mantenía firme ante esa situación adversa-Solo espero que ya no tarde.

Los tres Monochromons se lanzaron sobre Guilmon al mismo tiempo quien salto hacia un lado para evitar ser golpeado, sin embargo uno de los Monochromons freno a tiempo y quedo justo a un costado de Guilmon quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de ser golpeado por la cola del digimon. El impacto lo arrastro varios metros en el suelo hasta que se estrelló con una banca de madera que quedó destruida al colisionar el digimon contra esta. Guilmon se levantó del suelo aunque con dificultad y vio como otro de los digimons se lanzaba sobre el embistiéndolo con su cuerno y lanzándolo hasta una pared algunos metros al lado de Takato, Rika y Renamon.

-¡No! ¡Guilmon!-el digimon no respondió y el chico volteo a ver a los tres oponentes que parecían preparar una embestida final contra su compañero y contra ellos.

Mimí miró la escena y sintió un gran pánico que la congelo.

Los Monocromons listos para el ataque final recibieron por la espalda cada uno el impacto de una bola de fuego que los hizo desistir del ataque. Los tres digimons giraron enfurecidos por el repentino golpe y vieron en el otro extremo de la plaza a Agumon. Los Monocromons rugieron y se lanzaron sobre el pequeño digimon que también se lanzó contra ellos. Uno de los enemigos se adelantó a los otros y lanzó una embestida que Agumon esquivo abrazando su propio cuerpo y rodando por debajo de él, pasando por entre las piernas del digimon y extendiendo uno de sus brazos para rasgar una de las piernas traseras del digimon que al sentir el dolor freno en seco. Al salir de debajo del cuerpo del digimon Agumon dio un salto con todas sus fuerzas encarando al par de digimons que restaban, lanzó una flama a la cara de uno de estos y girando en el aire dio un zarpazo cerca del ojo del otro digimon, para después pasar entre ambos enemigos y aterrizar dando un giro en el suelo y frenando el impulso clavando sus garras en las baldosas de piedra de la plaza.

-Que movimientos, ni Renamon puede moverse así-dijo Takato con una expresión de asombro en el rostro. Rika escuchó las palabras del chico y de forma súbita soltó su mano de las de él y cruzo los brazos con un gesto molesto.

-¿Y el Tamer dónde está?-cuestionó la chica.

Agumon estaba ahora frente a tres oponentes aún más enfurecidos a los cuales observo a detalle y pudo notar algo peculiar: los tres tenían una especie de aro de color negro en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Uno de ellos lo tenía en la cola, otro en una de sus patas y por último el Monochromon con una pata herida lo tenía alrededor de todo su cuerpo. El digimon no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar pues escucho los pasos de otro Monochromon más que se aproximaba por una calle detrás de él.

Rika y Takato vieron al digimon pasar a unos metros al lado de ellos a gran velocidad en dirección a donde estaba Agumon, quien comenzó a correr a donde estaban los otros tres enemigos que también se lanzaron sobre él. Esquivo a cada uno con veloces movimientos en zigzag y se agacho a tiempo para evitar el golpe de una cola que paso rosándole la cabeza. El digimon se encontraba ahora del otro extremo de la plaza, encarando a cuatro digimons. Hiso una rápida inspección con su mirada y confirmo lo que ya sospechaba, el nuevo enemigo también tenía un aro negro, este, se encontraba en una de sus patas.

-Tai, más vale que te des prisa-dijo el digimon.

-Taichi, ¿dónde estás?-pregunto Mimí viendo a Agumon combatir solo. Sintió como Palmon se movía y dirigió su mirada a esta.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó. La chica miro a su compañera con una expresión preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero no es bueno-. Fue su única respuesta.

Agumon parecía un poco nervioso mirando a sus oponentes cuando escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta. Sonrió con una expresión retadora, seguro de que aquel sonido solo podía significar una cosa.

Takato, Rika y Mimí también escucharon el sonido que provenía de alguna de las calles y que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

- _Lamento la demora_ -escuchó Mimí la voz del chico castaño y miro en su digivice al joven cuyo cabello era alborotado por el viento y llevaba puestas las gafas de aviador- _es que tuve que pasar por unos amigos_ -. Dijo simplemente.

* * *

Taichi alcanzó a ver a lo lejos la plaza donde se encontraba su compañero hecho un vistazo con el retrovisor de la motoneta y vio como aun lo perseguían otros cuatro Monochromons que se abrían paso en la angosta calle embistiendo todo a su paso.

-Si esto funciona soy un maldito genio, si no, soy un estúpido suicida-dijo acelerando aún más. Agumon vio a su compañero acercándose a toda prisa y a los Monochromons que lo seguían. Emprendió la carrera atravesando la plaza sorteando los ataques de los digimons y llegando hasta donde se encontraban Takato y los otros.

-Más vale que nos cubramos-dijo cargando con dificultad a Guilmon y pateando la puerta de lo que aprecia ser una pequeña cafetería. Los chicos y los digimons entraron. Antes de cubrirse Rika vio al chico que estaba por llegar a donde los digimons y vio que sujeta a la motoneta llevaba una pequeña carreta con algunos contenedores en ella.

-¿Pero qué está haciendo?-preguntó.

-Entra-dijo Agumon jalando la mano de la chica y cerrando la puerta al meterla.

Taichi estaba listo para colisionar la motoneta contra los Monocromons en la plaza. Llevaba puesta una gruesa manta que cubría casi todo su cuerpo. Dio un último vistazo a los Monochromons que lo perseguían y sonrió mientras subía los pies al asiento de la motoneta.

-¡A darle!-exclamó al mismo tiempo que saltaba de la motoneta.

El chico miró como la carreta era impactada por uno de los Monocromons que lo perseguían y como la motoneta era destrozada por la embestida de uno de los que estaban en la plaza. Uno de los contenedores que el chico llevaba en la carreta se rompió dejando emanar el combustible que llevaba dentro. El chico sacó uno de sus brazos de la manta que lo envolvía, en esta llevaba su arma. El joven se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia de la escena que parecía se desarrollaba en cámara lenta, y antes de caer al suelo disparo el arma. El proyectil atravesó el aire hasta llegar a donde se encontraba uno de los contenedores que al recibir el impacto exploto al arder el combustible en su interior.

La explosión resultante envolvió en una intensa llamarada a los Monochromons de la plaza. Los restos de la carreta y la motoneta salieron esparcidos por todos lados, uno de estos atravesó una ventana de la cafetería donde estaban Rika y Takato junto a los digimons. Rika vio el pedazo de metal envuelto en fuego en el suelo.

-Así que este era su plan-susurro sin la intención de ser escuchada por nadie.

Mimí se levantó del suelo para ver la plaza. A su alrededor la gente parecía asustada. Miro a una anciana que abrazaba a un par de niños y se acercó a ella.

-Tranquila, todo está bien, no se preocupe-la anciana asintió, creía en las palabras de la joven castaña-escuche tengo que salir, ¿podría cuidar de ella?-dijo refiriéndose a Palmon, a lo que la anciana volvió a asentir sin decir nada-se lo agradezco.

La castaña salió apresurada de la tienda y vio como en la plaza se alzaba una nube de humo negro y los Monochromons estaban en el suelo inconscientes. Ninguno había muerto, pero no parecían capaces de levantarse de nuevo. La chica busco con la mirada al joven castaño, pero no logro verlo. En ese momento notó un bulto tirado a mitad de la calle, cubierto por una manta que estaba quemándose. Se acercó a esta despacio hasta notar que se movía un poco.

-¡Tai!-exclamó preocupada. El bulto se movió bruscamente y el chico se descubrió la cara.

-No inventes, sobreviví, ¡Y sin que me pasara nada!-exclamó con emoción mientras la castaña lo veía con una expresión preocupada.

-Ah…Tai…te estas…-dijo señalando la manta. El chico se inspecciono y noto como la parte inferior de la manta estaba siendo consumida por el fuego-…incendiando.

-¡AH! ¡Me quemo!-exclamó mientras comenzaba a rodar en el suelo para extinguir el fuego. Takato, Rika, Renamon Guilmon y Agumon se reunieron con ellos. El chico se levantó luego de quitarse la manta que seguía quemándose tirada en el suelo-de todos modos salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Vencimos a…cinco…seis siete-comenzó a contar a los digimons derribados en la plaza, los que el acababa de vencer y los que habían vencido sus amigos antes-diez en total, ¿Cuántos faltan?-pregunto pero ninguno contesto.

- _Bastantes, y se dirigen a donde están ustedes_ -escucho una voz el castaño y miro su digivice. En este apareció Joe, quien estaba en el laboratorio de la mansión.

 **Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Abril 29 de 2085**

En los múltiples monitores repartidos en la habitación del laboratorio que estaba siendo ocupada por algunos de los "Ex elegidos" aparecían imágenes de la aldea donde se encontraban Taichi y compañía. Los veían la situación con gran preocupación mientras que Joe estaba sentado frente a un monitor en el cual aparecía Taichi.

-No tienen mucho tiempo chicos, y solo con Agumon no creo que puedan hacer mucho.

-Gracias por las palabras de aliento, de verdad, no sé lo que haríamos sin ellas-respondió con sarcasmo y agresión el chico castaño.

-Tai, no es el momento para pelear entre nosotros.-dijo Joe. La expresión molesta del castaño no cambio en lo más mínimo y solo metió el digivice en su bolsillo. La pantalla del monitor se puso negra.

-¡Ya no aguanto más! Voy a ayudarles, vamos Veemon

-¡Davis! No puedes ir, acabos de tener una misión, además estas lastimado-lo detuvo Sora.

-Sin contar el hecho de que al fin y al cabo no serviría de nada-dijo Ken cuya mirada inquisitiva veía cada uno de los monitores.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Davis visiblemente molesto por el comentario de su amigo. Este lo miro con expresión seria por unos segundos antes de contestar.

-No vas a poder hacer que Veemon digievolucione, esa es la razón por la que ellos están en problemas para empezar, en circunstancias normales esta misión no representaría gran problema, Rika y Takato son Tamer muy fuertes, Mimí no se queda atrás y Tai, bueno…por algo es conocido como el héroe de Odaiba y el líder de los niños elegidos, ¿o no?-Davis medito las palabras del muchacho.

-Tiene razón-intervino Kari, también parecía muy preocupada y desconcertada por la situación-aunque fuéramos todos…no creo que lograríamos mucho en realidad.

-¡¿Y qué? ¿Vamos a dejarlos solos simplemente?! Si vamos todos podemos hacer la diferencia. Veemon vámonos, Ken, si tienes lo necesario puedes venir.

-Tiene razón, no podemos abandonarlos solo así-habló esta vez T.K.-al menos yo no puedo, te acompaño Davis-. Dicho esto ambos chicos parecían listos para marcharse.

-¡Esperen!-escucharon un grito desde la puerta del laboratorio, todos los presentes voltearon para ver a un chico pelirrojo que sostenía un maletín.

-Izzy-lo nombró Yolei al verlo.

El chico avanzó al centro de la habitación, parecía algo agitado. Dejó el maletín sobre el escritorio en que estaba apoyado Joe, detrás de él entro Tentomon quien cargaba otro maletín parecido al del chico.

-¿Estos son…?-preguntó Joe a lo que Izzy asintió.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Sora acercándose al maletín.

-Lo que necesitamos para vencer. En cuanto Joe me dijo de la situación de esta mañana con ustedes presentí que los necesitaríamos, así que vine tan rápido como pude para entregarlos.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué trajiste? ¿Cómo nos ayudaran a vencer?-preguntó impaciente Davis.

Izzy sonrió mientras abría uno de los maletines. Davis se acercó para ver lo que contenía. Dentro del maletín había un aparato pequeño que el chico no había visto nunca antes.

-¿Crees que funcione como debe?-preguntó Joe algo indeciso.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo, Davis, préstame tu digivice-dijo el pelirrojo y el chico se lo entrego sin cuestionar nada mientras seguía viendo el objeto que acababa de traer su amigo-tómalo, es para ti-le dijo mientras que habría el digivice de Davis. De uno de sus bolsillos tomo un pequeño microchip el cual conecto en el interior del digivice.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un chip que te permitirá sincronizar tu digivice con la terminal-dijo señalando el aparato en manos de Davis.

-Ah…no entiendo nada de esto, ¿Qué se supone que hará esto?

-¿Recuerdas los emblemas?-le preguntó Joe al chico, este asintió-bueno, después de lo de Myotismon dejaron de brillar, aparentemente dejaron e servir, pero luego de varios estudios y pruebas que realizamos pudimos extraer lo poco que quedaba de la energía de esos emblemas, y con eso pudimos traer a la vida otro poder igual de antiguo y peculiar que el de los emblemas, aunque un poco menos fuerte.

-Los digieggs sagrados-concluyó Izzy.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Bueno, si todo sale como esperamos, te permitirá hacer que Veemon digievolucione. La terminal es un recipiente del poder de estos digieggs sagrados-Davis encendió el aparato mientras escuchaba a Izzy-al sincronizarse con tu digivice, Veemon podrá digievolucionar, eso esperamos-En la pantalla Davis vio la imagen de un huevo de color rojo con un sol grabado en él.

-Este…es el emblema de Tai.

-¡Bueno que esperas!-exclamó Joe-Taichi y los demás te necesitan, ¡Ve a ayudarlos!-el chico asintió y guardo su digivice y la terminal en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Voy contigo-dijo T.K.

-Yo también-se apresuró Hikari-vamos Gatomon-. El digimon asintió y de un salto llego hasta donde estaba el portal.

-Y yo-dijo Ken quien hasta ese momento había tenido los brazos cruzados y solo escucho con atención las palabras de sus compañeros.

-Muy bien, preparando el portal-dijo Joe mientras este se encendía-buena suerte chicos.

Davis tenía una expresión insegura en el rostro. Hikari noto que uno de sus puños temblaba ligeramente.

-Davis…

-Muy bien chicos, ¡Vámonos!-exclamó el Tamer y se lanzó al portal para cruzar al digimundo.

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _-¡Llegaron los refuerzos!_

 _-Esa torre es la culpable de todo esto._

 _-Veemon, ¡Digievoluciona!_

 _-Funciono mejor de lo que esperaba._

 _-Funciono y es más de lo que yo esperaba._

 _-Hola niños elegidos…yo soy, el Emperador de los Digimons_


	4. IV-Torres parte 2-El emperador

-¿¡Por qué Guilmon no pudo Digievolucionar?!- _escuchó el muchacho la voz de Takato salir de su bolsillo._

-¡No tengo idea imbécil! pero no eres el único _-esta vez era Rika quien hablaba._

 _Taichi siguió corriendo hasta llegar al final del edificio. Se asomó por una de las ventanas y vio desde ahí el techo de otro edificio, un nivel debajo de él. Respiro profundamente antes de saltar y aterrizo pesadamente sobre el edificio._

 _-¡AH! Carajo-dijo mientras trataba de levantarse. Agumon calló a su lado y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie._

 _-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó el digimon._

 _-Si…solo un poco adolorido, no es nada._

 _-_ No deberías hacer cosas tan imprudentes Taichi- _escuchó la voz de Joe._

 _-Tampoco creo que sea para recibir un regaño, ¿ok?-se quejó el chico mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el digivice y veía en este la cara de Joe-No podemos hacer que los digimons digievolucionen._

 _-_ Lo sabemos, hemos visto todo.

 _-¿Cómo?-dijo Taichi sin entender a que se refería Joe._

 _-_ Hay cámaras de vigilancia por todo el pueblo, podemos observar lo que pasa desde aquí- _escucho la voz de Sora y luego vio como esta se metía en la imagen empujando un poco la cara de Joe-_ Vimos tu pequeño acto de heroísmo- _le dijo mientras sonreía y levantaba un pulgar._

 _-Déjame ver si estoy entendiendo esto, ¿vigilan este pueblo? ¿Observan todo lo que hacen? ¿Jamás escucharon algo al respecto de las libertades civiles?-Taichi parecía bastante molesto._

 _-_ Las cámaras solo se utilizan en situaciones de emergencia, como durante un ataque igual a este.

 _-Ah, y supongo que tengo que creerte el que nunca se utilizan para otra cosa ¿verdad?_

-Tai, por favor, no es el lugar ni el momento. Mimí y Rika están peleando ahora y no creo que les vaya muy bien por mucho tiempo _-. Tai comenzó a respirar intentando calmarse, ya tendría tiempo para discutir muchas cosas con sus antiguos compañeros, y su antiguo jefe; Charles._

 _-¿Dónde están?_

 _-_ En una plaza en el centro de la aldea, pero no sería conveniente para nadie que vayas como acostumbras sin pensar las cosas y solo improvisando sobre la marcha. Si no pueden usar la digievolucion tendrás que buscar otra forma de pelear y vencer.

 _El castaño medito un poco las cosas. Desvió la mirada a una de las calles desiertas en la que vio una pequeña motoneta._

 _-¿Hay vehículos de combustión interna en esta aldea?_

-¿Qué cosa?

 _-Que si hay automóviles, motocicletas, vehículos que utilicen gasolina-dijo con tono severo. Joe trago saliva un poco nerviosa._

-Sí, hay varios por todo el pueblo, ¿Por qué?

 _-Porque si hay automóviles hay combustible, ¿Dónde consigo unos cuantos galones?_

-Ah…- _Joe parecía no entender lo que estaba pensando hacer el castaño, pero decidió no cuestionarlo al respecto-_ hay una pequeña estación de servicio una calle al norte de donde te encuentras.

 _-Bien-Dijo y guardo el digivice en su bolsillo. Miró la calle donde se encontraba la motoneta, vio cerca de esta un contenedor de basura y de inmediato pensó en algo._

 _-Te vas a lastimar-afirmo Agumon al intuir lo que estaba pensando su compañero._

 _El chico puso una de sus manos frente a su cara y la miro por un momento._

 _-Nunca pasa de un par de rasguños, no sé si es una maldición o una bendición-dijo antes de saltar._

 **Capitulo IV**

" **Torres parte 2-El emperador de los Digimons"**

 **Aldea pingüino, en el continente Sarvar, el digimundo**

 **Abril 29 de 2085**

Agumon disparo una ráfaga de flamas bebé a su contrincante quien a pesar de recibir los impactos no detuvo su embestida. El digimon alcanzo a alejarse del lugar donde colisiono el Monochromon, quien se estrelló contra un pilar el cual cayó al suelo. Agumon continuo con el ataque dando zarpazos en uno de los costados del digimon hasta que este utilizo su cola para aplastarlo entre esta y el costado que el digimon estaba atacando. El digimon dinosaurio levanto la mirada adolorido para ver como el Monochromon lo golpeaba con su cuerno frontal lanzándolo varios metros lejos. El digimon aterrizó sobre la tierra y se levantó de inmediato. Jadeaba al respirar pero parecía seguro de querer continuar con el enfrentamiento. En ese momento otros dos Monochromons se abrieron paso hasta la plaza donde se continuaba la contienda. Agumon vio a los enemigos a su espalda y luego volvió a ver al que tenía enfrente. Los tres rugieron al unísono y se lanzaron sobre Agumon quien no podía moverse con mucha agilidad y por tanto no podía escapar del ataque de los enemigos. En ese momento Renamon apareció detrás de él sujetándolo para después volver a desaparecer con el digimon con ella. Los tres Monochromons se embistieron entre ellos derribándose.

-Buen trabajo Renamon-dijo Rika mientras que el digimon soltaba a Agumon quien se dejó caer en el suelo.

-¿Cómo estas compañero?-pregunto Tai agachándose al lado de su digimon.

-No creo poder continuar por mucho tiempo más-le respondió.

-Descansa, yo me ocupare mientras recuperas energías-dijo Renamon dando un par de pasos con dificultad.

-Renamon, apenas puedes caminar-dijo Rika con voz severa.

-Ah, ¡Mierda!-exclamó Takato llamando la atención del resto del grupo-Otros cuatro-dijo señalando la calle por la que los Monochromons se acercaban con pasos lentos-¿es que acaso no se acabaran nunca?

-Qué raro-dijo Taichi mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Qué cosa?-lo cuestiono Mimí.

-Según Joe todo el pueblo esta infestado de ellos, pero sin embargo cuando los enfrentamos nunca son un número demasiado alto, un par, cuatro, cinco tal vez…y aparecen más solo hasta que vencemos a algunos-. Takato analizó las palabras de Tai por un momento.

-Están jugando con nosotros.

-Exacto… ¿pero quién?-cuestionó Tai.

-Creo que sería más conveniente concentrarnos en sobrevivir ahora y después vemos quien nos está usando como sus malditos títeres-dijo Rika quien parecía más indignada que el resto al pensar en que era el objeto de la diversión de alguien.

Guilmon avanzo hasta enfilarse junto a Renamon.

-Pelearemos-dijo el digimon rojo. Agumon se levantó con dificultad del suelo para acompañar a los otros dos. Palmon quien se encontraba en los brazos de Mimí también se levantó para acompañar a los otros en el combate.

-Palmon no…

-Tengo que hacerlo Mimí-la interrumpió su compañera-debo protegerte, y quiero protegerte-. La expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la castaña no cambio, sin embargo no dijo nada más para detener a Palmon.

Los cuatro digimon estaban listos para enfrentar a los Monochromons. Avanzaron hacia ellos, quienes estaban en línea solo observando a sus presas. Agumon dio un rápido vistazo a cada uno de los enemigos encontrando en cada uno de ellos un aro negro, igual al de los otros oponentes que habían tenido que enfrentar ese día. El digimon pensó por un momento antes de decir algo.

-Escuchen-dijo finalmente-ataquen a los aros negros que tienen en las patas.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Renamon.

-Tengo una corazonada-fue lo único que respondió antes de comenzar a correr hacia uno de los enemigos.

Un Monochromon dio un gran rugido antes de correr en dirección a Agumon. Pero antes de chocar contra él fue golpeado y derribado. Agumon vio sobre el digimon caído a Veemon quien había atacado con un cabezazo, y en el aire se encontraba Patamon quien ataco con una burbuja de aire al digimon al mismo tiempo que su amigo. Sobre otro de los Monochromons aterrizó Gatomon quien comenzó a dar seguidos puñetazos en el lomo de este hasta hacerlo caer rendido. Un oponente más lanzó un colazo al digimon felino quien esquivo el ataque con un salto hacia atrás después se lanzó sobre su atacante dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza que lo hiso trastabillar hasta caer. El ultimo digimon enemigo en pie rugió y se lanzó para embestir a Gatomon, sin embargo fue frenado por una telaraña de Wormon y la hiedra venenosa de Palmon con lo cual derribaron al digimon en carrera. El digimon levanto la vista para ver a Gatomon frente a él en el momento justo que esta le soltó un puñetazo a la cara.

-¡Tai! ¡Chicos!-escucharon los gritos de Davis. Taichi miro al joven quien era acompañado por T.K., Ken y Hikari-¡Llegaron los refuerzos!

-Kari…-susurro el chico sin poder evitarlo. Los tamers recién llegados se reunieron con el resto al igual que los digimons.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo-dijo Veemon quien parecía lleno de energía y ganas de combatir.

-Hace un rato hubiera estado mejor-dijo Agumon visiblemente agotado.

-Gracias por venir, estábamos a punto de ser derrotados-dijo Takato con sinceridad.

-Cállate idiota, habríamos vencido de alguna manera-aseguro la chica con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Ella es así, le cuesta decir gracias-dijo Takato con una sonrisa en el rostro, con lo que se ganó un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de la chica.

Taichi miró la escena un poco entretenido hasta que se percató de que nuevamente había un cese en los ataques enemigos. El castaño alzo la vista más allá de los edificios de la aldea y nuevamente vio aquella estructura negra en el bosque, busco entre los bolsillos del roído pantalón que llevaba hasta encontrar su pequeño telescopio. Lo uso para ver con mayor claridad aquella estructura a lo lejos, notando que se trataba de una especie de torre negra. El joven moreno recordó lo sucedido en el desierto y la torre que había visto en él.

-Es la torre…-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Ken interesado en lo que el chico estaba haciendo.

-La torre-repitió el joven mientras entregaba el telescopio a Ken y señalaba en donde se encontraba dicha estructura-esa torre es la culpable de todo esto.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-lo cuestiono Davis.

-Porque esto ya me había ocurrido, Agumon no pudo digievolucionar y también había una de esas torres, no creo que sea coincidencia.

-Yo pensaría que sí, no…

-También había una en el otro pueblo-lo interrumpió Hikari-¿recuerdas? Tampoco pudimos hacer digievolucionar a nuestros digimons en la otra misión, y estoy segura de haber visto una torre como esa.

-Tiene sentido, puede ser que esa torre haga algún tipo de interferencia con los digivices-agregó T.K.

-Entonces hay que derribarla-aseveró Rika.

Tai asintió mientras buscaba con la mirada a Agumon a quien vio junto a uno de los Monochromons caídos. El chico se acercó a él con curiosidad y alcanzo a ver como su compañero intentaba romper una especie de aro negro que el digimon llevaba en una de sus patas delanteras. Agumon comenzó a morder aro hasta que este comenzó a agrietarse. Se rindió al ver que no le era posible retirarlo y miró a su compañero, este no dijo nada y solo saco de su pantalón el arma que llevaba con él. Agumon se apartó, Tai apunto al aro y disparo. El estruendo del disparo llamó la atención de todos, y se acercaron para ver lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Mimí-¿Y desde cuando usas eso? Pensé que no te gustaban-dijo refiriéndose al arma.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado-le respondió sin siquiera voltear a verla-ahora, Agumon, explícanos por que hicimos esto-. El digimon se acercó al Monochromon y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Creo que los controlan con esos aros-dijo señalando a otro de los digimons inconscientes. El Monochromon comenzó a reaccionar con las palmadas que Agumon le aplicaba y finalmente abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?

-Nos atacaste, y te atacamos para defendernos-le contesto Tai.

-Yo…no recuerdo eso…-dijo y se desmalló nuevamente.

-Creo que tenías razón-le dijo T.K. a Agumon quien asintió.

-Aros negros, torres extrañas y digimons que no digievolucionan, ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?-se preguntó Hikari.

-Cuida ese vocabulario jovencita-dijo Tai sin poder contenerse.

-¿Cómo?-Hikari parecía sorprendida e intrigada por la reacción del castaño.

-Ah…bueno…no es…no son palabras que…no es el momento de hablar de eso, hay que derribar esa torre.

-No podemos dejar el pueblo solo, no con los enemigos aun rondando-dijo Mimí, quien también parecía intrigada por el anterior comentario del castaño.

-Yo me quedare a pelear-dijo Davis-debo probar esta cosa-dijo mientras palpaba la terminal en su bolsillo.

-Yo me quedare a apoyarte-dijo Ken con Wormon sobre su hombro.

-Bien, Rika y Takato, apóyenlos, Kari, dado que Gatomon está en nivel de campeón tu vienes conmigo y el resto-organizó el ex líder del grupo especial. Todos asintieron sin poner quejas-Joe-dijo el chico tomando nuevamente el digivice en sus manos y en este veía la cara del chico peli azul-danos una ruta segura para salir del pueblo por el sur.

- _Entendido_ -dijo sin poner objeciones- _la calle a tu izquierda esta despejada, dos cuadras después y a la izquierda nuevamente, saldrán por una calle que está justo en dirección a la torre_ -el moreno asintió mientras guardaba nuevamente el digivice-tengan cuidado, vámonos.

La mitad de los presentes se fueron con Tai y Agumon a la cabeza. Mimí corrió a la par con Taichi y lo miro fijamente hasta que esté la volteó a ver.

-Ahora no resulta tan desagradable la vigilancia, ¿verdad?-le dijo con un tono agresivo la chica castaña.

-Digamos que por ahora es un mal necesario-dijo el muchacho para después volver su vista al frente.

* * *

Los retumbantes pasos del enemigo llegaron hasta oídos del resto de los chicos y sus compañeros digimons. De inmediato formaron un círculo para cubrirse las espaldas y ver todas las calles por las que estaban a punto de salir los Monochromons restantes.

-¿Cuantos quedaran?-pregunto Ken, quien tenía frente a él a Wormon como un fiel guardián.

-No lo sé, ¿Joe?-Takato miro la pantalla de su digivice. En esta se veían los fugaces movimientos del chico peli azul.

- _Mejor…solo encárguense de todos_ -Takato se puso nervioso al escuchar la respuesta del joven.

- _Tranquilos_ -escucharon la voz de Izzy- _Davis tiene nuestra carta del triunfo_ -. Aseguró para calmar la situación.

-Confiamos en ti entonces-dijo Rika poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Demasiada presión, demasiada presión-comenzó a repetir el chico mientras miraba su digivice y la terminal en sus manos.

- _Davis, activa ahora la terminal, presiona el digiegg en pantalla_ -escucho que le indico Izzy y obedeció al instante. En la pantalla de su digivice apareció una barra que comenzaba a llenarse.

-¿Esto qué significa?-preguntó el chico mientras leía las letras que estaban sobre la barra-cargando…

-El digiegg tiene que cargarse, lo siento, tal vez debí decir eso antes-se disculpó el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Tú crees?!-exclamó el chico.

-Ah… Davis-lo llamó su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa Veemon?-preguntó el chico un poco más calmado y vio cómo su compañero señalaba al frente. Al levantar la vista el muchacho se percató de que estaban siendo rodeados por varios Monochromon que caminaban con lentitud, observando al grupo a mitad de la plaza-¿Y ahora que se supone que hacemos?-preguntó el chico mientras veía que la barra no llevaba ni una cuarta parte.

- _Resistir hasta que termine de cargar_ -dijo Izzy, y en ese momento los digimons rugieron al unísono inundando todo el pueblo con el sonido que sus feroces fauces emitían.

Renamon dio un gran salto y desde el aire disparo sus cristales que impactaron a tres de los enemigos, solo logrando enfurecerlos. Estos se lanzaron sobre el grupo y Veemon se lanzó sobre uno de ellos. El digimon azul se posiciono a un costado de uno de los enemigos y se lanzó sobre el dándole un fuerte cabezazo en un costado, sacándolo de equilibrio y haciendo que se impactara con el Monochromon a su lado, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. El tercer enemigo fue interceptado por las llamas de Guilmon y las redes de Wormon que enredaron sus patas y lo derribaron.

-Empiezo a creer que si tenemos posibilidades de ganar-dijo Ken algo nervioso pegando su espalda a la de Davis.

-Más vale que consigamos algo-le dijo su amigo mientras veía otra vez la pantalla de la terminal-más vale que esta cosa funcione.

* * *

Taichi seguía corriendo a la cabeza del grupo. Sostenía en la mano derecha el arma que seguía robándose la atención de Mimí quien corría detrás de él. El grupo llegó al final del pueblo y vieron frente a ellos el bosque. El chico no dudo y apretó aún más el paso alejándose un poco más del resto en compañía de Agumon.

-¡Tai, maldita sea, somos un equipo!-exclamó con furia Mimí, visiblemente agitada. El chico no respondió ni volvió la vista hacia la chica ante esto solo intento apresurarse más.

Después de un rato el chico se detuvo poco a poco, respirando ruidosamente y apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas. Mimí finamente lo alcanzó junto con Palmon y T.K. con Hikari no tardaron en unírseles. Gatomon saltó de un árbol aterrizando cerca de su compañera y Patamon aterrizó sobre la cabeza del chico rubio. Taichi levanto la vista limpiándose el sudor y pudo ver como por encima de los árboles que tenía en frente se alzaba la torre negra.

-Tai-el castaño escuchó que T.K. lo llamaba y volteó enseguida para ver como el chico le arrojaba una botella con agua. El castaño bebió de inmediato y le lanzó la botella a Agumon que se terminó el líquido.

-Andando, cuentan con nosotros-dijo el castaño dando media vuelta dispuesto a atravesar los arbustos que eran lo único que lo separaba de la torre en cuestión. Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta el chico vio aterrizar con fuerza a un par de digimons de piel rojiza, con largas cabelleras blancas y aspecto de ogro-Ay…mierda.-dijo el chico mientras detrás de él escuchaba unos pasos.

T.K. volteó y al ver a un par de enemigos similares a los que tenían enfrente tomo la mano de Hikari y la jalo para acercarla a la espalda del castaño y de Mimí quien estaba a su lado.

-¿Ogremons?-pregunto la castaña menor.

-Fugamons-dijo Mimí adelantándose a Tai quien la miró sorprendido, y después le sonrió-de cualquier forma no esperaba que nos la pusieran fácil-dijo la chica mientras veía en los brazos de los enemigos frente a ellos los aros negros.

Uno de los Fugamons gruño y se lanzó sobre el grupo blandiendo el mazo de hueso que llevaba con él. En ese momento Gatomon salto desde el suelo e intercepto al digimon con una patada justo en la cara que lo envió más allá de los arbustos que poco antes Tai estaba por cruzar. Agumon giro sobre sus pies y disparo dos bolas de fuego a los enemigos que aparecieron detrás, los cuales esquivaron los ataques saltando y perdiéndose de vista entre los arboles del bosque. Palmon sujeto al Fugamon restante por los pies, y este fue atacado por una burbuja de aire de Patamon y un puñetazo de Gatomon. Ambos ataques lo enviaron a estrellarse contra un árbol que se partió y cayó al suelo por el impacto del digimon ogro.

* * *

-¡¿Todavía no?!-cuestionó Rika visiblemente enfadada mientras seguía lanzando rocas a un Monochromon que sostenía batalla al mismo tiempo con un fatigado Guilmon y una Renamon que apenas podía seguir de pie.

-¡¿A caso crees que yo lo controlo?!-se defendió Davis mientras seguía mirando fijamente la pantalla de la terminal en sus manos-vamos vamos, solo un veinticinco por ciento más, ¡date prisa carajo!

Wormon y Veemon también luchaban contra otro enemigo mientras Ken se percataba de la llegada de otros dos que estaban por embestir a su compañero y al compañero de Davis.

-¡Wormon, cuidado atrás!-exclamó el chico y su digimon volteo para ver de cerca al enemigo que casi lo embiste, sin embargo Veemon, con una rápida reacción lo alejo del alcance del enemigo, recibiendo el la embestida que lo lanzó lejos. El digimon estaba en el aire y apunto de aterrizar pesadamente en el suelo fue atrapado por Renamon.

Renamon aterrizó con ligereza en el suelo y dejo a Veemon.

-Gracias-dijo el digimon azul.

-No es nada, somos equipo, debemos trabajar unidos-le dijo mientras veía a otro Monochromon listo para embestir.

-Hagámoslo juntos-dijo Veemon chocando sus puños.

El Monochromon rugió y Veemon se lanzó sobre el al mismo tiempo que Renamon saltaba y disparaba sus cristales, los cuales impactaron en el lomo del digimon que agacho la cabeza tratando de protegerse, y en ese momento sintió el poderoso cabezazo de Veemon justo debajo del ojo, lo que lo hizo tambalearse un poco. Al alzar la vista vio como una pata blanca y una azul se dirigía a él y sintió los dos impactos al mismo tiempo, lo que lo envió hacia atrás y lo hizo caer inconsciente.

-Excelente trabajo de equipo-aseguro Ken luego de ver la maniobra en conjunto.

-Sí, y espero que puedan seguir así, porque vamos a necesitar eso y más-dijo Takato mientras señalaba una de las calles por donde se acercaba un par de Monochromons más.

-Mucho, mucho más-escucharon a Rika quien veía por otras dos calles llegar a más Monochromons de los que quisiera tener que contar.

-Davis, quisiera no fastidiar pero, ¿ya está listo eso?-preguntó con timidez Takato, mientras veía a su compañero agitado a un lado de él. Su mirada seguía tan fiera como siempre, pero también lograba expresar una profunda fatiga que amenazaba con hacerlo caer en cualquier momento.

-Diez por ciento-fue la única respuesta del muchacho.

-Maldición… ¡¿no pueden hacer que esa cosa cargue más rápido?!-exclamó Rika.

- _Ojala se pudiera, pero no es algo que podamos controlar_ -escucharon la voz de Izzy.

Rika ahogo un grito mientras veía a Renamon frente a ella. Sabía que no importaba lo que pidiera, Renamon la protegería hasta la muerte, por lo que en ese momento lo último que le pasaba por la cabeza era el peligro que ella misma corría, y toda su atención estaba puesta en el peligro que corría la vida de aquella fiel compañera.

Los Monochromons comenzaron a formar un círculo alrededor de los Tamers y sus digimons. Marchaban alrededor de ellos con sus miradas llenas de furia clavadas en ellos. Acechando con calma sabiendo que tenían toda la ventaja de su lado. Ken apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que las palmas comenzaron a sangrarle. Mientras tanto Davis seguía hincado mirando la terminal en sus manos, esperando a que terminara de cargar. Cuando finalmente sucedió.

La pantalla del aparato se oscureció por completo. El muchacho no supo que había sucedido, y después el aparato se encendió como si nada, parecía que nada había sucedido, y en ese momento su digivice también reacciono. El chico se levantó y tomo con una mano el digivice mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo la terminal. Las pantallas de ambos aparatos brillaban intensamente y el chico dirigía miradas intermitentes a uno y al otro.

-No sé qué está pasando, pero espero que sea bueno-dijo el chico algo perturbado.

- _¡Es genial! La terminal y tu digivice ya se sincronizaron, en tu digivice debe aparecer la función "armor digivolve" solo presiona sobre ella y has lo de costumbre, y esperemos que todo salga bien-_ escucharon a Joe _._

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que esperemos? ¿Qué esta cosa no saben si funciona?-preguntó Davis alterado.

 _-¡Solo hazlo maldita sea!_ -gritó muy frustrado Izzy asustando al chico.

-Desacuerdo-dijo este mientras buscaba en su digivice-armor digivolve-repitió y luego dio un gran suspiro-y lo de costumbre.

Los Monochromons dejaron de marchar alrededor de los Tamers y rugiendo al unísono se lanzaron sobre ellos-

-Veemon, ¡Digievoluciona!-exclamó el chico levantando el digivice, que para sorpresa de los presentes reacciono como debían hacerlo todos, y una luz intensa comenzó a irradiar del aparato y se disparó directo a Veemon quien se envolvió en una luz que cegó a todos, incluyendo a los Monochromons que detuvieron la embestida masiva.

-Veemon, armor digivolve a…-Davis intento ver atreves de la luz al igual que el resto, pero solo alcanzo a ver la sombra de Veemon que comenzaba a crecer y deformarse. Un gran viento comenzó a generarse y empujó a todos con ligereza. Finalmente el viento se detuvo y la luz se extinguió dejando que todos pudieran abrir los ojos.

Davis era el más cercano, y también el más sorprendido. Frente a él estaba un digimon de piel azul, alto y esbelto. Sus brazos, piernas, pies y pecho estaban cubiertos por algún tipo de armadura, al igual que parte de su rostro, sus manos y pies tenían grandes y afiladas garras y en su cabeza sobresalía un cuerno que parecía la hoja de un sable. Davis titubeaba con una expresión atónita mientras el digimon frente a él giro la cabeza sobre el hombro para verlo.

-Vee…Vee… ¿Veemon?-el digimon sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

De un rápido movimiento se lanzó sobre uno de los Monochromons a quien le asesto una patada en la cabeza, en el aire de una serie de giros lanzándose sobre otro de los digimons enemigos y repitiendo la misma patada sobre este. Al aterrizar su cuerpo se encendió en llamas y se lanzó a embestir a otro de los digimons al cual golpeo con ambos brazos.

-Soy Flamedramon, ¡El valor en llamas!-exclamó con fuerza. Los Monochromons restantes comenzaron a lanzarse sobre el digimon que acababa de aparecer.

Rika observo como todos los Monochromons que los rodeaban de repente dejaban de ponerles atención ellos e iban directo sobre Flamedramon. Este esquivaba las embestidas con furia de los digimons con gran agilidad y se movía entre ellos lanzando golpes, patadas y llamaradas de fuego que derribaban a sus atacantes. El digimon detuvo a dos de sus atacantes con sus brazos y luego, sujetándolos por los cuernos jalo sus cabezas hacia abajo impulsándose al mismo tiempo hacia arriba, estrellando a sus contrincantes con el suelo y elevándose el por encima de los lomos de ambos digimons. Desde el aire lanzo una serie de llamaradas que golpearon a varios delos Monochromons, y al aterrizar esquivo la embestida de uno de los Monochromons que pasó rozándolo. Flamedramon sujetó la cola del digimon y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza física freno al digimon y luego lo arrastro para estrellarlo contra otro de los digimons enemigos.

-Su poder es impresionante-dijo Takato incrédulo de lo que veía.

-Esto no puede ser cierto…está peleando contra varios enemigos al mismo tiempo, y no parece costarle nada-dijo Rika, quien no podía dejar de mirar fijamente la batalla.

Davis desvió la mirada del combate y miro la terminal en su mano. Sonrió respirando ruidosamente.

-Pero que poder-Ken miro a su amigo, y luego dirigió toda su atención al aparato que sostenía. Nadie noto su expresión seria, y algo molesta, así como la fuerza con que volvió a cerrar los puños.

* * *

Agumon y Gatomon saltaron al mismo tiempo lanzándose sobre los Fugamons frente a ellos. Estos blandieron sus mazos de hueso para interceptar los ataques, Gatomon logro eludir el golpe y asestar una patada en el rostro de uno de los enemigos, mientras que Agumon trato de soportar el impacto con uno de sus brazos como escudo, pero el golpe lo envió lejos. Gatomon alzó la vista desde el suelo para ver el mazo que era enviado a colisionar contra ella y alcanzo a esquivarlo, rodando por el suelo y asestando un fuerte gancho en el estómago del Fugamon que se levantó algunos metros del suelo y luego aterrizó sobre su espalda. Otro de los Fugamons salto de entre los arbustos y ataco a Gatomon por la espalda quien no pudo interceptar el ataque y lo recibió de golpe.

-¡Gatomon!-exclamó Kari al ver a su compañera volar por el aire y estrellarse contra un árbol.

Agumon se levantó del suelo y se lanzó sobre el oponente que lo esperaba listo para atacar, cuando escucho un grito y desvió la mirada para ver a Taichi lanzarse sobre el con un puñetazo que no logro dar en el blanco. El chico calló al suelo y se giró para ver al digimon levantar su mazo para aplastarlo con él, y en ese momento las llamas de Agumon lo alcanzaron derribándolo. El castaño se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose un poco. El Tamer y su compañero se asintieron con la cabeza al ver que su trabajo en equipo funcionaba como era debido.

-¿Te diviertes exponiéndote a tal grado?-le reclamó Mimí.

-Me divierto sabiendo que ayudo a que mi compañero…no, mi amigo, este a salvo-le respondió el castaño.

-Chicos, ¿pueden dejar eso de lado? La torre, ¿recuerdan?-se interpuso T.K. en la posible discusión que se llevaría a cabo entre ellos dos.

Taichi miro aquel objeto de cerca. Era gigantesca y muy gruesa, el moreno puso una mano sobre ella, era fría, y estaba hecha de un material que el chico dudaba hacer visto antes, no se trataba de un mineral cualquiera, eso podía asegurarlo. Hikari se acercó también he imito al chico castaño, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la torre, y al hacerlo, sintió una fuerte oleada de sensaciones que invadió todo su cuerpo y la hiso perder el equilibrio. Cayó de espaldas y antes de que el castaño pudiera hacer algo, T.K. la atrapó. El chico se acercó a la joven castaña con el semblante preocupado, paso una de sus manos por la mejilla de la chica que respiraba agitada.

-Hikari, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?-cuestiono el chico mientras que la joven Yagami se incorporaba sentándose sobre la hierba.

-Pobre alma confundida-susurro la joven y T.K. y Tai se voltearon a ver confundidos. Sin decir más, la joven se acercó a Tai abrazándolo con fuerza. Tai dudo un poco, pero finalmente rodeo el cuerpo de la joven con sus brazos, mientras que ella hundía el rostro en el pecho del moreno.

Mimí miró la escena con una expresión visiblemente molesta y después solo se acercó a la torre sin decir nada.

-¿Y cómo la derribamos?-cuestiono en voz alta esperando interrumpir el tierno abrazo de Taichi y Hikari.

El moreno reacciono y se separó de la chica poniéndose de pie.

-No lo sé, ¿crees que si atacamos todos al mismo tiempo podamos…?-El chico calló al escuchar las ramas de un árbol agitarse. Giró y alzó la vista para ver a otro Fugamon saltar desde la copa de uno de los arboles blandiendo su mazo de hueso.

El chico alcanzó a empujar a Mimí y después él saltó para hacerse a un lado. El mazo impacto sobre la tierra y el digimon rápidamente miro a su alrededor para preparar el siguiente ataque. Taichi de inmediato se lanzó corriendo hacia el digimon, saltó a un par de metros del Fugamon que seguía agazapado y le plantó la suela del zapato en la cara, impulsándose para dar un salto y alejarse de él. El castaño aterrizo justo frente a la torre y palpo esta con las manos mientras el Fugamon se levantaba del suelo preparando el mazo para el siguiente ataque. Taichi esperó con paciencia hasta que el digimon se encontraba muy cerca de él y el mazo muy cerca de impactarlo, y en el último momento se lanzó hacia el frente rodando por el suelo y pasando por entre las piernas del digimon que dio un fuerte golpe a la torre.

-¡Agumon!-exclamó el chico y su compañero de inmediato se lanzó para embestir al digimon ogro que impacto contra la torre. Fugamon parecía desorientado y se giró con dificultad, recargándose en la torre para no caer y vio como hacia el corría Gatomon y como saltaba para golpearlo con ambas patas traseras en la cara, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra la torre, que crujió con fuerza y comenzó a cuartearse.

Gatomon y Agumon se miraron uno al otro y asintieron. Ambos se lanzaron sobre la torre y asestaron un par de fuertes patadas que lograron hacer que la torre se partiera por completo.

Taichi miró como la torre comenzaba a caer y luego todos escucharon el fuerte estruendo al impactar aquella extraña construcción contra el suelo, y así terminar de destrozarse.

* * *

Flamedramon se encontraba forcejeando con uno de los Monochromons cuando a sus oídos llego el estruendo de la torre al caer. En ese momento el Monochromon dejo de empujar a su oponente. Flamedramon aprovecho ese instante para retroceder y asestar un fuerte puñetazo al digimon que callo noqueado al suelo.

Takato miro a los Monochromons restantes y pudo otra como estos ya no tenían la mirada retadora de antes, sino que parecían confundidos. Flamedramon se preparó para el siguiente ataque pero en ese momento Takato lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!-exclamó el chico interponiéndose en el camino del digimon azul-creo que ya no son una amenaza. El digimon comenzó a ver a su alrededor y noto lo mismo que el chico, las miradas confundidas en los Monochromons que se miraban entre ellos y miraban al grupo de tamers y digimons.

-¿Termino?-pregunto Rika con incertidumbre. Takato se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, ella lo miro a los ojos y él sonrió con tranquilidad-termino-declaro ella antes de abrazar al chico que se sorprendió por la muestra de cariño pero no tardo en corresponderla.

-Parece que lo lograron, y Taichi tenía razón-dijo Ken quien, usando un par de binoculares revisaba en direcciona donde se encontraba la torre negra-ya no está-dijo sin que nadie le preguntara y después miro a Davis con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-¿Qué?-preguntó este sin entender el porqué de aquella mirada un tanto hostil.

-Nada-le respondió con sencillez.

Los Monochromons seguían algo perturbados, pero poco a poco comenzaron a abandonar el lugar. Al mismo tiempo los pobladores comenzaron a salir de sus refugios mirando con recelo y furia a los digimons que no entendían el porqué de aquellas reacciones nada amistosas. Wormon se aproximó a uno de los Monochromons antes de que se alejara más y de un movimiento rápido desprendió el aro que llevaba en la cola. Lo llevó hasta Ken quien lo miró y le asintió al digimon en forma de agradecimiento, después guardo el objeto en la mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro. Takato y Rika se separaron al fin, el chico parecía muy alegre mientras que la joven pelirroja solo desvió la mirada sonrojada y empujo al castaño con violencia.

-Y vuelves a ser la misma-susurro él.

 **Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Abril 29 de 2085**

Joe se recargo en la silla dejando salir un largo suspiro luego de ver lo que parecía ser la escena final del combate. Izzy se aproximó a él sosteniendo un par de latas de soda, le ofreció una al chico peli azul que la tomo sin protestar y la destapó. El otro chico hiso lo mismo mientras se recargaba en la mesa sobre la cual estaba el monitor más grande de todos.

-Funciono mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo el pelirrojo antes de dar un sorbo a su soda.

-Funciono y es más de lo que yo esperaba-declaró el chico de lentes y ambos comenzaron a reír. Yolei compartió parte de la risa mientras se acercaba a la mesa de controles y tomaba de esta uno de los audífonos que se colocó en el oído y hablo en voz alta.

-Muy buen trabajo chicos, ya regresen, se merecen un buen descanso.

 _-Sí, enseguida, solo…de…no…_

-Davis, repite eso, parece que hay interferencia-dijo la chica. Izzy levanto la vista y vio como todos los monitores comenzaban a fallar, algunos se apagaron y otros comenzaron a parpadear.

-¿Qué demonios…?-todos los monitores y las luces de la habitación se apagaron de golpe.

 **Aldea pingüino, en el continente Sarvar, el digimundo**

 **Abril 29 de 2085**

-¿Esta cosa esta fallando?-dijo Davis mientras miraba la pantalla de su digivice. Golpeó el aparato un par de veces esperando que algo pasara pero no hubo respuesta por parte de este.

Rika y Takato revisaron los suyos, y Ken hizo lo mismo, pero ninguno parecía estar funcionando. El chico castaño alzó la mirada y vio el cielo nublado, de un tono gris muy oscuro. Davis siguió golpeando su digivice para tratar de hacerlo funcionar hasta que la pantalla de este se ilumino de repente.

* * *

Taichi observo la pantalla de su digivice iluminarse con una intensa luz blanca. Los digivices de T.K., Hikari y Mimí también se iluminaron en ese momento, y en el cielo se dibujó un relámpago que pocos segundos después produjo un intenso ruido. Palmon se abrazó a la pierna de su Tamer mientras que Agumon permanecía alerta sobre los restos de la torre, esperando un posible ataque enemigo. Ninguno decía nada y solo seguían esperando a ver si los aparatos en sus manos hacían algo más.

De repente una imagen apareció en la pantalla de los digivices, parecía ser el planeta tierra visto desde el espacio, y al lado de este, un planeta muy parecido.

 _-El digimundo. Desde que fue descubierto por los seres humanos, estos se sintieron dueños de él. Más de cien años después los humanos siguen explotando la fuerza de este mundo, dominando a las bestias digitales y usándolas para sus propósitos sin sentido ¿Quién les ha hecho creer que pueden adueñarse de tan grande poder?_

Aquella voz salía de cada uno de los digivices, e invadía los oídos de cada uno de los integrantes del grupo. Se miraron unos a otros sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar ante esta situación.

 _-¿Quién les ha hecho creer que pueden adueñarse de tan grande poder? Cuando el único digno de hacerlo, soy yo-_ la imagen cambio de repente y mostró a un hombre encapuchado. El sujeto se descubrió, sin embargo su cabeza estaba cubierta por una máscara negra.

* * *

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Davis con un notorio temblor en la voz. El hombre encapuchado solo sonrió.

- _Hola niños elegidos_ -la voz del sujeto sonaba distorsionada y profunda- _yo soy, el emperador de los digimons._

* * *

-¿Emperador de los digimons? Deja el teatro maldito payaso, y dime quien eres-exclamó Taichi presionando con fuerza el digivice en sus manos.

- _Calma héroe de Odaiba, ¿Qué harás? ¿Golpearme? No le temo a los puños de un bruto como tú_.

-Hijo de puta, te enseñare a tener miedo…

-Tai-el chico sintió la mano de Mimí sobre su hombro y entendió que de nada serbia el alterarse-¿Qué pretendes?-cuestionó Mimí al enmascarado.

 _-¿Qué pretendo? Que haré es el termino correcto, verán, la especie humana siempre ha destacado por creerse dueña de todo aquello que descubre, ¡Que arrogantes! ¿No les parece? Yo solo he venido a poner las cosas en orden, el orden correcto, mi orden._

-¿Tu orden?-dijo T.K.

- _Así es, joven Takaishi, mi orden. Solo un ser superior es capaz de dominar a bestias tan superiores como lo son los digimons, solo existe un hombre apto para gobernarlos, yo. Ustedes son una parte de lo que se considera la más grande fuerza de combate de HEDM, los anteriormente llamados niños elegidos, ustedes, son lo mejor que esa agencia podrida y corrupta puede ofrecer, y son escoria comparados conmigo, poco a poco mi poder se extiende, y ustedes, no serán un impedimento para que consiga lo que ambiciono._

* * *

Davis sostenía el digivice con una mano temblorosa, Flamedramon se acercó a él, intentando infundirle algo de valor al chico.

- _Pero soy muy generoso, y luego de ver su espectacular actuación, quisiera ofrecerles un trato. Únanse a mí, conviértanse en mis soldados, ayúdenme a conquistar tanto este mundo como el llamado "mundo real", difundan mi palabra y serán recompensados, opónganse a mí, y los eliminare sin dudar._

-Como si pudieras intimidarnos-le espetó Rika con voz firme.

-Ella tiene razón, escucha, gracias por la oferta, peor no aceptaremos, lo siento, somos los buenos, y nuestro trabajo es evitar que tú, el malo, logre sus cometidos-continuó Takato-así que creo que hablo por todos cuando digo, que mejor te rindas ahora, o te buscaremos, te encontraremos, y te patearemos muy fuerte el trasero.

- _Que valientes…y que estúpidos. Esta oferta no se repetirá jamás, y ahora, solo resta que sean testigos de mi poder._

 **Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Abril 29 de 2085**

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-preguntó Joe con algo de miedo.

-Espero que solo quiera fanfarronear-dijo Yolei, también ella parecía nerviosa.

Las pantallas nuevamente se apagaron al igual que el resto de las luces, y según dos después todo se encendió como si nada. Joe reviso los monitores y parte de los controles para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, y al parecer, así era.

-Supongo que la crisis término-dijo y soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¿Qué es eso?-señalo Izzy uno de los monitores en el cual aparecía un mapa del continente Sarvar. Sobre el mapa comenzaron a sombrearse varias áreas, y en un par de segundos casi todo el continente aparecía de color negro-no puede ser… ¿esto será?-Izzy parecía entender lo que eso significaba-Joe, ¿puedes darme imagen de la ciudad de bronce?-el peli azul asintió y comenzó a teclear para cumplir la petición del otro joven. En uno de los monitores apareció una imagen de la ciudad en cuestión e Izzy confirmo sus sospechas. En medio de esta se encontraba una torre negra, idéntica a la que Taichi y compañía acababan de derribar. El pelirrojo palpo el audífono en su oído y hablo con voz temblorosa-chicos, es mejor que vuelvan, de inmediato.

* * *

Nuevamente el gran grupo se encontraba reunido en la sala de la mansión Riuga. Todos guardaban silencio mientras que Joe e Izzy revisaban en la laptop de este varias cosas y se susurraban palabras que el resto del grupo no lograba escuchar muy bien. Todos parecían conmocionados, extrañados y confundidos. El sol estaba por ocultarse y la habitación se encontraba bañada por una luz naranja. Taichi se encontraba más apartado del resto del grupo, mirando por una ventana abierta el jardín de la mansión. Parecía un día agradable, un día tranquilo y fresco, alegre en pocas palabras, y sin embargo, para él y para el resto de sus antiguos camaradas, ese día era todo menos eso.

-Confirmado-dijo Joe recargándose en el sofá en el que se encontraba sentado con la laptop sobre sus piernas-cada área sombreada del mapa que nos envió el tal "emperador de los digimons" es un área donde hay una de esas torres negras-el silencio permaneció en el resto de los presentes.

-Y no solo ahí, otras de esas torres han aparecido en varias regiones de otros continentes, solo así, de la nada aparecieron, y al mismo tiempo, se perdió la comunicación con las áreas donde surgieron esas construcciones extrañas.

-Debemos suponer que cada lugar donde hay una torre negra, es un lugar que el Emperador ha conquistado, ¿verdad?-cuestiono el joven rubio mientras jugaba con su sombrero, inclinado hacia adelante en el sofá donde estaba sentado.

-Eso me temo-dijo Izzy.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-preguntó Sora mirando a todos los demás.

Taichi seguía mirando por la ventana, escuchando cada cosa que se mencionaba. Miro de reojo a la chica castaña que lo miraba de vez en cuando, como esperando algo de él. Finalmente se decidió a hablar y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de poder decir algo, otra voz se le adelanto.

-Pelear, eso haremos-el castaño reconoció la voz de inmediato, sabía a quién pertenecía antes de que esa persona cruzara el umbral de la sala.

El hombre vestido de traje entro a la habitación y de inmediato las miradas de todos se posaron sobre él.

-Charles-dijo Ken al ver al hombre que se quedó firme en la entrada de la sala.

-Ya me han informado de casi toda la situación, pero quisiéramos escuchar todos los detalles, de la viva voz de quienes estuvieron presentes en la misión-dijo con el tono serio que el moreno recordaba.

-¿Quisiéramos?-inquirió Mimí. El hombre sonrió y se hiso a un lado para dejar pasar a un personaje de baja estatura, abundante barba y cabello y vestido con un traje igual al del director general.

-Bueno, ante la naturaleza de los sucesos que se acaban de presentar, supuse que necesitarían de mi ayuda nuevamente-dijo el anciano digimon.

-¡¿Jijimon?!-exclamó el castaño al ver a su viejo amigo.

-¿Cómo estas cabeza hueca? ¡Mírate! Sí que has cambiado, ya no pareces más un mocoso idiota, ahora eres todo un hombre, idiota supongo, pero todo un hombre.

-Y tú te sigues viendo tan demacrado como antes, maldito anciano hijo de…

-Por favor, tendremos tiempo para los saludos amistosos más adelante-interrumpió esta vez Charles-como ya dije, estoy al tanto de casi toda la situación, y por lo que logro entender y lo que logro concluir por mí mismo, estamos ante una verdadera crisis, una como la que jamás había tenido que enfrentar. No sé quién sea ese lunático, ni que busque conseguir con todo esto, lo que si se es que no permitiremos que siga controlando áreas del digimundo, y mucho menos dejaremos que comience a invadir este mundo. A raíz de la aparición de las torres se ha desatado un pánico y un estado de alerta en toda la agencia, hemos perdido comunicación con instalaciones llenas de Tamers y digimons aliados, así como con pueblos civiles que ninguna culpa tienen. Con las cosas como están, debemos actuar rápido, y debemos actuar con inteligencia-sentencio el hombre para finalizar su discurso de aliento para los jóvenes ahí reunidos

-El…el emperador de los digimons, creo que quiere combatirnos, a nosotros…a los niños elegidos-dijo Hikari que seguía con una expresión perdida en el rostro.

-Pues si eso quiere eso tendrá-dijo Jijimon sin dudarlo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso señor?-lo interrogo Joe.

-Que ya he tomado la primera decisión importante para enfrentar esta crisis-dijo el hombre de traje-ya han sido avisados todos, y espero que a más tardar estén aquí mañana por la tarde.

-¿Cómo dice? No estoy entendiendo bien-dijo Rika levantándose de su asiento. Charles sonrió mientras se retiraba las gafas y las guardaba dentro de su saco.

-El grupo de los niños elegidos se reunirá nuevamente para combatir esta crisis-las palabras del hombre ocasionaron reacciones en todos. Mimí parecía alegre, al igual que Yolei y Hikari. T.K. sonrió con tranquilidad mientras quienes parecían más indiferentes ante la noticia eran Sora y Rika.

Taichi por su parte se volvió a girar dando la espalda al resto, y volvió a dirigir su mirada al exterior de la mansión. Agumon se acercó a él y lo miro a los ojos.

-No me negaras que estas feliz-le dijo sin un ápice de duda el digimon. Taichi sonrió.

-Siempre es grato volver a ver a viejos amigos-le respondió el muchacho.

* * *

El grupo explicó a Charles todo lo referente a la misión, detalle por detalle, intentando ser lo más explícitos posibles. El hombre escuchó todo, preguntando varias coas, y al caer la noche, parecía que todo lo importante se había dicho ya, así que todos se dispusieron a retirarse. Antes de abandonar la sala, Charles se acercó a Taichi para decirle que entre ellos debía haber una plática, que dejarían para después de que el descansara. En ese mismo momento Taichi tomó la decisión de permanecer en la mansión, por lo menos durante la crisis, para proteger a Hikari, claro que esto no lo menciono a nadie.

El castaño subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su antigua habitación, misma que le informaron, no había sido ocupada por nadie durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo fuera. Al abrir la puerta y ver el lugar el chico sintió un golpe de nostalgia, parecido al que sintió al recorrer la mansión horas atrás. El lugar estaba limpio, si bien nadie lo había ocupado, parecía que si lo tenían listo para que alguien lo hiciera en cualquier momento.

-Me estuvieron esperando…todo este tiempo me…-susurro el chico mientras se adentraba en la habitación. Dejó su mochila y la manta con que había llegado cubierto a la mansión en el suelo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se dejó caer sobre esta y sintió como su cabeza rosaba con la pared, cosa que no recordaba que le sucediera. Se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras pensaba en una sola cosa-crecí…cambie…todo cambio…

Permaneció quieto durante un momento mientras que Agumon por su parte se metió en la cama de inmediato dispuesto a dormir después de un largo y ajetreado día. Por su parte el castaño se dirigió al baño y entró en la ducha, hace tiempo que no experimentaba la dicha de bañarse con agua tibia y no pensaba prolongar más ese placer. Al poco rato salió de la ducha y se vistió. Agumon seguía dormido así que decidió bajar solo para asaltar el refrigerador de la mansión. Al cruzar la puerta de su habitación escuchó el sonido de otra puerta cerrarse, y al voltear vio al final del corredor a Mimí, recargada en la puerta de su habitación, vestida con un pantalón de tela delgada color rosa y una sencilla blusa blanca, llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y un par de sandalias en los pies. La chica camino sin decir nada y sin dejar de mirar al joven moreno que también le clavó la mirada. Al estar uno frente al otro, ambos siguieron en silencio, hasta que el castaño se decidió a romperlo.

-Hola-dijo simplemente, sintiéndose un gran estúpido.

-Hola Tai-le respondió ella, sintiendo lo mismo que el chico.

Siguieron así, solo mirándose uno al otro sin decir nada, ninguno sabía que decir, peor ambos sentían que debían decir mucho.

-Mimí.

-Tai.

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, lo que les causo gracia y ambos soltaron una pequeña y sincera risa.

-Tu primero-dijo el castaño y Mimí asintió mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde de su pelo detrás de su oreja.

-Bueno yo…creo que debo disculparme…por, por…pues por cómo me porte hoy contigo…la verdad es que, no verte, y luego verte…no se explicarlo.

-También te extrañe-le dijo el chico con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, misma que dejaba sin armas ni defensas a la castaña ojimiel-y la verdad es que soy yo quien debe disculparse, tenías razón, tienes razón…yo…no estuve con ustedes durante mucho tiempo, no sé con qué cosas se han tenido que enfrentar, y sigo creyendo que es un error toda la vigilancia y los portales en el digimundo pero…creo que debería escuchar la versión completa de los sucesos que hicieron que eso fuera considerado…necesario.

-Bueno, tienes razón-declaro la chica-pero igual debo disculparme, la verdad es que a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de la vigilancia, a nadie en realidad, y supongo que reaccione de forma hostil porque te…-la chica calló de golpe.

-¿Por qué tú me…que?-Mimí desvió la mirada al suelo pero el chico insistió en buscar los ojos de ella.

-No importa…buenas noches Tai-dijo para después alejarse del chico. El la miró caminar rumbo a las escaleras y sin contenerse la llamó.

-Espera, ¡Mimí!-la chica se detuvo de inmediato. Sin girar hacia el castaño sonrió ligeramente y reprimió el gesto antes de darse la vuelta, para ver al chico a pocos centímetros de ella.

-¿Qué?-lo cuestionó tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

-Bueno…yo…tu…tu y yo…-trataba de decir el chico, pero las palabras no lograban salir bien-lo que quiero decir es que…bueno…cuando me fui, cuando nos despedimos…lo que dejamos…lo que tú y yo…bueno…el caso es que…am…

Mimí sonrió al ver al tartamudo chico, acercó una de sus manos a la del joven y la sujetó con ternura.

-Tai-dijo con un tono suave-solo éramos niños-el chico pareció desconcertado con la respuesta de ella-ingenuos que no sabían distinguir entre el amor y el cariño, y es más, que no sabían definir lo que es el cariño-Tai sonrió con amargura mientras soltaba la mano de la chica.

-¿Eso significa que no sientes nada por mí?-le preguntó con tristeza, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Ella lo miró un poco sorprendida, no creyó llegar a ver a aquel chico fuerte y valiente con el semblante tan triste y abatido. Sonrió un poco divertida y después, de un movimiento rápido, aprisionó al chico rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar el rostro de él le plantó un beso en los labios. Tai no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no tardo en posar sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y al mismo tiempo le devolvió el beso. Al separarse Mimí miró al chico con ternura.

-No, eso significa que he cambiado, y tú también, no somos los mismos, pasaron años, maduré, conocí chicos, Salí con chicos, tuve…experiencias-dijo sonrojándose ligeramente-y no dudo que tú también las hayas tenido-el chico ahora era quien se sonrojaba ante la acusación de la chica, la cual no podía desmentir-lo que quiero decir es que, no es tan simple Tai, no eres el chico tonto que conocí hace cuatro años, ni yo la niña caprichosa.

-Para mí aun eres una princesa-le dijo sonriéndole con franqueza. Ella sonrió igual mientras se apartaba de él.

-Tai…creo que te quiero, pero debo conocer al nuevo tú, y tú debes conocer a la nueva yo, y en el proceso…no se…algo puede suceder.

-¿Cómo qué?-la cuestionó el mientras volvía a poner sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica. Ella no se resistió y volvió a rodear el cuello del chico, acercó nuevamente su rostro al de él, pero antes de juntar sus labios se detuvo.

-No lo sé, pero ya lo descubriremos-sentencio y se separó del chico con una sonrisa pícara, camino hacia atrás hasta darse la vuelta y comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

El castaño siguió en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se recargo en la pared del corredor aun con esa gran sonrisa y luego se dio la vuelta para volver a su cuarto, olvidándose por completo de la comida que momentos antes era su máxima prioridad.

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _-Lamento que sea tan repentino pero así son estas cosas, tenemos que retirarnos._

 _-Taichi._

 _-Hola Matt._

 _-Formalmente les presentare, el resultado de años de investigación; los digieggs._

 _-¿Solo seis?_

 _-Vamos a necesitar mucha más ayuda para combatir a este Emperador._

 _-Existe algo, que quizá pueda ayudar._

 _-Acabas de llegar y te vas otra vez, eres tan impredecible._

 _-No sé explicarlo, pero algo en su mirada, no me agrada._

 _-Si vas a empezar a desconfiar de tus aliados, entonces estamos en verdaderos problemas._

 _-Curioso, yo siento que el problema más bien seria, no sospechar._

* * *

Odio tener razón. Aunque al menos advertí que pocas veces o casi nunca logro cumplir mis cometidos, y bueno, como cada bimestre (si bien les va) aquí esta una actualización más del capítulo, que espero les agrade. De aquí en más hay cosas que, no sé si resultaran de su agrado, ¡pero yo estoy que me muero por escribirlo!

Disfrute este capítulo por varias razones, una de ellas, el al fin poder darle un lugar, aunque pequeño, a Charles, uno de los pocos personajes que me he tomado la libertad de crear, darle un rol de importancia y un seguimiento a lo largo de la historia. Sobre este personaje siento que puedo hacer y decir más que con los otros, puesto que todo lo que conforma su historia, viene de mí y puedo tomar tantas libertades como quiera.

En fin.

Por como tengo las cosas pensadas, el siguiente capítulo no debería tardar tanto, (eso espero) pero igual, si alguno de ustedes tiene planeado…no se…ir de tour por alguna selva inexplorada sin wifi por un par de meses, o entrar en estado de coma un año o dos, con confianza, que igual y tardo un rato en actualizar.

Ya enserio, les quiero pedir disculpas y darles mil gracias por ser pacientes, y a pesar de todo, aun seguir con esta historia, ustedes le dan vida, y es que sin lectores, cualquier escrito solo son palabras muertas.

Que se la pasen chido, feliz año 2016, peace and love.

PD: El nombre de este capítulo, enserio que no me gusto nadita…pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.


	5. V-Los dioses Digimon

**Capítulo V**

 **Hotel Holly day, París, Francia, en la tierra**

 **Abril 29 de 2085**

Ryo se encontraba recargado en el balcón de la habitación viendo las luces nocturnas de la ciudad. Admiraba la arquitectura de la torre Eiffel, la construcción distintiva de aquella bella locación en la que por fortuna su trabajo lo había enviado. Esto lo alegraba, y es que en los últimos meses no había conseguido estar más que en pantanos y selvas lluviosas durante semanas enteras, sintiendo los embates de la intemperie. Pero esa noche no.

En esa noche fresca se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo francés, mirando la belleza del firmamento nocturno y en un total estado de relajación. Escuchó la cama rechinar debido a los movimientos de la fémina que dormía envuelta en las sabanas de seda y sonrió para sí mismo por su buena fortuna.

-Todo hombre merece un momento de plenitud-se dijo y dio otra calada al cigarrillo.

Sin embargo el sonido del digivice que estaba sobre la cómoda de la habitación le indicó que aquel momento tranquilo acababa de llegar a su final. Suspiró y sin aún haber visto la pantalla del dispositivo supo que no se trataba de algo que le gustaría mucho. Que lo contactaran durante una misión solo significaba que tenía que trasladarse a otra. Tomo el digivice y al leer el mensaje se sorprendió. Tras tanto tiempo nunca pensó que volverían a solicitar su presencia en la mansión Riuga.

 **Sorrento Tower 2, Hong Kong, China, en la Tierra**

 **Abril 29 de 2085**

Suzie comía un trozo del pastel de cumpleaños de su primo, quien cumplía ese día ocho años. Todos los invitados de la fiesta estaban concentrados en el niño que parecía alegre y complacido con la modesta celebración que le habían organizado sus padres, con un par de amigos de la escuela y algunos de sus familiares más cercanos. Sin embargo ella estaba más concentrada en su hermano Henri quien acababa de recibir una llamada.

Sentada en el sofá observaba al chico asentir y pronunciar cortos diálogos. Finalmente la llamada terminó y la expresión en el rostro de su hermano mayor le indico que no permanecería mucho más en ese lugar. El joven se acercó a los demás, primero dirigiéndoles una mirada a sus padres, luego a ella y finalmente mirando de reojo a todos.

-Lo siento, era una llamada del trabajo-se disculpó primero para llamar la atención de todo-lamento que sea tan repentino pero así son estas cosas, tenemos que retirarnos-. Dijo, sorprendiendo a la chica que hasta ese momento se levantó del sofá y dejo de lado el postre que comía con gusto.

-¿Tenemos?-preguntó la niña, y su hermano solo asintió.

 **Centro deportivo juvenil de Tokio, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Abril 29 de 2085**

Cody dio un último y certero golpe a su contrincante derribándolo y obteniendo la victoria. La multitud, entre la cual se encontraba su abuelo y maestro de Kendo, además del compañero del joven Tamer, aplaudió eufórica ante tan desarrollada técnica y estilo de combate del joven de 14 años, este, enrojeció bajo la máscara protectora por tal atención hacia él del público.

Se retiró de la lona y se acercó a una butaca cercana a las gradas. Desde ahí vio a su abuelo acercarse, seguramente con la intención de felicitarlo y darle algún consejo para el siguiente combate.

-Bien Cody, con eso logras pasar a las semifinales, lo más importante es que no te confíes, recuerda, se humilde, no alardees de tus habilidades, se conciso y certero en cada ataque.

-¡Tú vas a ganar Cody!-afirmo Armadillomon, subiendo sus patas delanteras al barandal de las gradas. El joven castaño sonrió ante el apoyo de sus seres queridos y luego vio a su madre acercarse también, esta, sosteniendo el digivice que el chico le había encargado.

-Cody, es...de los tamers-le dijo al chico mientras se agachaba para pasarle el aparato. El joven lo tomo y respondió a la llamada, solo intercambio un par de palabras con su interlocutor y colgó.

-Me tengo que ir, es urgente.

-Pero...trabajaste muy duro por llegar hasta aquí, no puedes solo dejarlo-le dijo su abuelo-estas a dos combates de la victoria, ¿De verdad piensas dejarlo?

Cody miro la tristeza en el rostro de su abuelo, y bien comprendía el sentimiento que este tenía. Él lo había entrenado desde pequeño y aquella práctica constituía la más pues conexión entre los dos. El anciano se sentía relegado al ver que su nieto lo dejaba en segundo plano en un evento que para ambos, resultaba de gran importancia.

El chico agacho la mirada apretando los puños. Luego la levanto mientras dejaba su máscara protectora sobre la butaca y comenzaba a retirarse el resto del equipo.

-Lo siento abuelo, no tengo elección.

 **Isla Kume, en la prefectura de Okinawa, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Abril 29 de 2085**

El sol de la tarde llenaba el mar de una luz rojiza. Las olas acariciaban con calma la arena y el viento soplaba con ligereza.

Yuri corría por la orilla del mar mojando sus pies y si tiendo la arena deslizarse entre sus dedos, mientras que con ella se encontraba Leomon, su compañero quien tras la batalla contra Myotismon hace casi cuatro años se había quedado estancado en esa etapa de la digievolución. Sin embargo era algo que ni a él ni a ella les molestaba. El digimon consideraba que era mejor esa apariencia para proteger y ayudar q su Tamer, mientras que la joven disfrutaba de llamar a su compañero "príncipe Leomon".

La chica intentaba hacer que el digimon jugara y se divirtiera con ella, sin embargo aunque este lo intentaba su semblante serio y movimientos toscos le impedían poder cumplir con la ambición de la chica.

-¡Anda príncipe Leomon! Estamos de vacaciones, ¡hay que divertirnos! -exclamó eufórica la chica mientras saltaba en el agua. Los años la habían convertido en una mujer atractiva que sabía lucia sus atributos en un traje de baño de dos piezas. Sin embargo, a pesar de las atenciones masculinas que había recibido durante todo ese viaje recreativo, ella seguía prestando más atención a su compañero (y autoproclamado guardián) y alguien que no estaba presente.

-No debemos bajar la guardia, el enemigo puede atacar en cualquier momento-le recordó el digimon.

-Eres un exagerado-contestó la chica con tono divertido. Un sutil sonido llamo su atención y dirigió su mirada a la sombrilla clavada en la arena de la playa, debajo de la cual se encontraban sus cosas, entre estas, su digivice, el cual en ese momento emitía un sonido inconfundible.

 **"Los dioses digimon"**

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, La tierra.**

 **Abril 30 del 2085**

El capitán Yamato Ishida, solo Matt para sus amigos más cercanos cruzo la puerta de la mansión. Gabumon rápidamente se le adelantó e ingresó a la mansión corriendo y expresando su deseo de ir al baño. El rubio lo miró divertido y se dirigió a la sala, en la cual dejó su pesada maleta y se sentó un momento a descansar. El viaje de regreso había sido agotador y lo que más le apetecía al chico en ese momento era tirarse y no hacer nada ese día. Miró bien la habitación y notó que esta se encontraba bastante desordenada, seguramente durante la noche anterior los chicos se habían reunido a conversar, jugar o algo por el estilo.

-La convivencia entre amigos-se dijo mientras respiraba hondo y se levantaba del sofá.

Se retiró la chaqueta con las insignias militares y la dejó sobre su maleta, debajo de esa prenda llevaba una delgada playera de manga larga color azul marino. Caminó estirando un poco el cuerpo mientras se dirigía al comedor esperando encontrar a alguien a quien saludar, aún era temprano y posiblemente pocos habitantes de la mansión estarían despiertos, pero quizá alguno ya estaría en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Creo que es el turno de Hikari...ah...ojala haga huevos con tocino-dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina y escuchaba el ruido que le indicaba que en efecto alguien estaba ahí. El chico miró sobre la barra que dividía el comedor de la cocina y vio que en esta se encontraba no la joven castaña, sino un muchacho, esculcando los gabinetes y cajones de la cocina. Se encontraba de espaldas a él por lo que no lo identifico, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que no se trataba de ninguno de los habitantes de la mansión.

El rubio reaccionó con velocidad aproximándose a la barra, sorteando esta con un salto estilo parkour y desenfundo el cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón apoyándolo contra la garganta del desconocido.

-No te muevas-le indicó el Ishida-¿No sabes que es ilegal entrar a la casa de alguien sin ser invitado?

-¿Quien dice que no me invitaron?-inquirió el joven de cabello castaño algo largo y muy alborotado. Matt lo miro bien de pies a cabeza. Llevaba una playera blanca y un pantalón deportivo gris, mismo atuendo para entrenamiento que le proporcionaban a todos los Tamers. Matt se separó del muchacho retirando el cuchillo pero sin guardarlo y esperó a que este se diera la vuelta. El castaño lo hizo dejando que el rubio viera su rostro.

-Taichi-dijo el joven apenas verlo un segundo. No le costó reconocer el joven que sonrió como recordaba que lo hacía, una manera medio burlona, medio sincera, y algo irritante.

-Hola Matt-le respondió. Ambos se quedaron quietos sin decir ni hacer más, hasta que el rubio sonrió. Ambos parecieron querer acercarse el uno al otro pero se detuvieron en seco. Sus semblantes dejaron de lado la euforia, mostrando una seriedad bastante forzada. Los chicos miraron en todas direcciones menos al frente por un rato hasta que Matt rompió el silencio.

-Entonces... ¿Volviste?

-Ah...sí, sí. Supongo que sí.

-¿Te quedarás?

-Esa es la idea, bueno, al menos por un tiempo-dijo rascándose el codo y sintiéndose algo incómodo-tu...te ves bien, ¿has hecho ejercicio?-Matt se miró un poco antes de responder.

-Ah, sí, la milicia exige buena condición física.

-¿Milicia? Oh...has ocupado bien tú tiempo.

-Sí, eso creo...tu...tú también te ves bien.

-Si yo...bueno, el trabajo de campo es pesado, se...desarrolla musculo corriendo, escalando y cargando el equipaje de un lado a otro-respondió y luego de eso se creó un incómodo silencio.

Ninguno fue capaz de agregar más, ni podían pensar en algo que decir que no sonara extraño, fuera de lugar o simplemente ridículo. ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Abrazarse como viejos amigos? Ninguno de los dos se sentía tan cercano al otro como para hacerlo, y quizá lo más correcto era solo estrecharse las manos como viejos conocidos.

-Ahora, Taichi adulara los hermosos ojos de un azul tan intenso como el mar de Matt, y este no tendrá más remedio que aprisionar a Tai con sus fuertes brazos y comenzaran una escena Yaoi muy candente-ambos chicos escucharon la voz de Yolei, quien estaba recargada en la barra, del lado del comedor, y junto a ella se encontraba una Hikari que trataba de contener las carcajadas.

Los chicos se miraron una vez más y sintiéndose ridículos simplemente se dieron uno por su lado. Tai siguió sacando cosas de los gabinetes y cajones y Matt se dirigió al refrigerador del que sacó un embace de leche que destapó y comenzó a beber. Por su parte Hikari y Yolei entraron a la cocina aun con las risas que les provocaba las cómicas ocurrencias de la chica de lentes.

-Vamos chicos, solo era una broma, nadie duda de la masculinidad de ninguno de los dos-dijo la chica aún muy divertida. Matt seguía con un semblante serio mientras que Tai continuaba esculcando los gabinetes y los cajones.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Kamiya.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta Ishida-respondió el joven mientras sonreía sin voltear a ver al rubio.

-¿Y a qué se debe la visita de una celebridad como tú?-lo cuestiono el chico dejando la leche en la mesa.

-¿Celebridad?-respondió el chico algo intrigado.

-Desde antes de que te fueras, te convertiste en todo un héroe para la ciudad-le informo Hikari mientras le arrebataba una espátula que el chico acababa de tomar-siéntate, hoy es mi turno para preparar el desayuno-le informo-Matt, ¿quieres desayunar?

-Por supuesto-dijo el chico tomando asiento en la mesa Taichi lo acompaño recorriendo una silla para sentarse. Yolei por su parte comenzó a ayudar a Hikari a preparar el desayuno-aun no me respondes.

-Bueno yo…-comenzó el castaño-la verdad es que es algo bastante complicado-le dijo el chico sin saber por dónde comenzar.

-Mejor guarden esa plática para cuando lleguen todos-escucharon la voz de T.K. quien recién llegaba a la cocina.

-Hola chico-lo saludo su hermano mayor levantándose de la mesa para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

-Me alegra que regresaras sano y salvo, ¿Dónde está Gabumon?

-Arriba, tenía "necesidades" que atender.

Los hermanos siguieron charlando ante la mirada curiosa del castaño, una escena entre hermanos, para el resultaba tan especial aquellas palabras y gestos que ellos seguramente consideraban simples. Sin darse cuenta Hikari comenzó a observarlo con intriga, tratando de descifrar aquello que el chico buscaba encontrar en los hermanos rubios.

-Son las ocho de la mañana, ¿Qué les pasa gente? ¿No disfrutan dormir?-los cuestionó Sora desde el comedor mientras tomaba asiento junto a Biyomon. Matt dejó de prestarle atención a T.K. en ese momento para recargarse sobre la barra y mirar desde ahí a la pelirroja que sostenía un libro frente a ella y leía animadamente.

-En el ejército, acostumbramos a estar despiertos desde las seis de la mañana, más bien, desde las seiscientas horas.

La pelirroja levantó la vista de inmediato al escuchar al joven. El rubio le sonrió y de inmediato se despegó de la barra para dirigirse al comedor. Sora sonrió y se levantó de la silla dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

-Matt, ¿Cuándo volviste?-le dijo sonriéndole al chico.

-Acabo de llegar-respondió el chico cuando ya se encontraban uno frente al otro.

Los que se encontraban en la cocina rápidamente se posicionaron en la barra para observar la escena. La chica pelirroja tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que acompañaba la hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Matt por su parte apoyó una de sus manos en el respaldo de una silla mientras que levantaba la otra y la dirigía hasta el cabello de la chica, que apenas alcanzaba a rozar sus hombros.

-¿Corte nuevo?-preguntó el rubio.

-Llegue con él justo el día que saliste, esperaba que me dieras tu opinión.

-¿enserio?-preguntó el rubio mientras seguía jugando con el cabello de la chica.

-Por supuesto, eres mi mejor amigo tu opinión cuenta mucho-el rubio sintió como si le dejaran caer un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, mientras que en la cocina T.K. agachó la cabeza sintiendo pena por la situación de su hermano. Hikari suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza y Yolei solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? Sora no lo va a ver de otra manera.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Tai mientras veía que las chicas regresaban a cocinar y T.K. tomaba el cartón de leche del que estaba bebiendo antes su hermano.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta el corte?-preguntó Sora con un tono dulce.

-Am…bueno…si…supongo…tampoco soy muy bueno para decirte si algo es bueno o malo-contestó el rubio algo contrariado.

-Ay por favor Matt, Takato, Joe, Izzy y tu hermano siempre dicen que sales con chicas muy lindas, tienes un buen gusto, dime-dijo retrocediendo para dar una vuelta mientras agitaba su cabello-¿soy la clase de chica con la que saldrías?-el rubio sintió un nudo en la garganta y un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda.

-Dios, no conforme con el hecho de restarle todo valor como macho, lo tortura al pobre hombre-Tai volteó para ver a su lado a Takato quien mordía una manzana mientras veía la escena. Junto a él estaban Kenta y Hirokazu quienes asintieron con el comentario del castaño, sobre el hombro de Kenta estaba Marineangemon y detrás de los chicos Guilmon peleaba por arrebatarle un pedazo de pan a Yolei y Guardromon seguía indicaciones de Hikari para preparar el desayuno.

-Ah…pues…veras yo...- Matt se maldijo al no poder decir nada a la chica pelirroja que lo miraba fijamente. Pero antes de poder siquiera animarse a hablar, del bolsillo de la chica comenzó a salir música. La joven metió la mano en este y tomo su digivice.

-Es Haru-dijo-tengo que…

-Ah…si, claro, hazlo-le dijo el chico y la pelirroja le dio la espalda y contesto la llamada.

-Hola Haru…si, lamento no haber ido anoche, es que, surgió algo, tu sabes así es mi vida, las emergencias no paran, ¿Qué tal estuvo el concierto?

-¿Quién es Haru?-preguntó Tai mientras seguía viendo una escena que le resultaba muy extraña.

-Un chico con el que Sora ha estado saliendo-escuchó esta vez la voz de Mimí, quien estaba a en el otro extremo de la barra, con una expresión de cansancio. La castaña lo volteó a ver y le regaló una discreta sonrisa.

-Buenos días Mimí-le dijo el castaño.

-Como sea, Matt no tiene por qué preocuparse de Haru-dijo la castaña alejándose de la barra.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le preguntó el moreno.

Sora continuaba hablando con el tal Haru cuando Davis y Veemon entraron en el comedor y tomaron asiento.

-¿Ya está listo el desayuno?-exclamó el muchacho mientras tomaba el libro que Sora estaba leyendo.

-Aun no, come una manzana o algo-escuchó la voz de Hikari.

-Te llamo luego-dijo Sora antes de colgar el teléfono-Buenos días Davis, ¿Cómo sigue tu hombro?-preguntó al castaño mientras tomaba asiento al lado de él.

-Creo que esta mejor, solo necesitaba descansar un poco-le respondió masajeándose un poco con la mano.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-le dijo con una linda sonrisa en el rostro

Tai observó desde la barra junto a Takato y los otros (increíblemente aun sin que los presentes en el comedor lo notaran). Mimí se le acercó por la espalda para susurrarle al oído.

-Haru es solo un chico con el que sale a pasear, y presiento que su interés está puesto en alguien más-le dijo y se alejó sin más.

-Me voy un par de años y todo está hecho un lio aquí-dijo el castaño en voz alta, pero sin intenciones de que alguien le contestara algo.

-¡Dios! ¡No puedo cocinar así!-se quejó Yolei-todos excepto Hikari salgan e la cocina-dijo y comenzó a empujar a todos los presentes.

Los chicos comenzaron a repartirse por el comedor y T.K. abrazo por la espalda a su hermano intentando animarlo un poco. Al lugar no tardaron en llegar los demás Tamers y todos los digimons y en poco tiempo el comedor estaba casi lleno, como la castaña no pensó que volvería a verlo nunca, y es que en los últimos años, cada quien aprecia solo preocuparse por sus propias necesidades, y muy pocas veces interactuaban con el resto.

-Se te ve complacida-le susurro el castaño que había conseguido sentarse a su lado.

-Lo estoy-le contesto ella sin voltearlo a ver.

-No sabía si era prudente o no decirlo pero…te ves hermosa-ella no respondió el cumplido, pero tampoco es como que Taichi esperara una respuesta, le bastaba con saber con certeza que sus palabras causaban un profundo impacto en la chica ojimiel que tenía sentada a su lado. Con eso era más que suficiente para sentirse complacido y afortunado.

Un rato después las dos cocineras en turno comenzaron llevar la comida hasta la mesa y todos comenzaron a desayunar.

-Bueno…ya que estamos todos, ¿Puedo preguntar ahora si el porqué de que nuestro ex líder este de vuelta con nosotros?

Todos los presentes, incluidos los digimons dirigieron sus miradas al rubio quien no supo cómo tomar ese gesto. Paso la comida que tenía en la boca con calma y dio un sorbo al café que Yolei le había servido.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No es eso, pero en realidad…-intervino Yolei quien fue interrumpida por el hombre que recién entro a la habitación.

-No estamos todos aun-declaro Charles. Matt miró al hombre y a Jijimon, quien lo acompañaba, ya no con el traje que vestía el día anterior, sino con la acostumbrada ropa roída y vieja que llevaba siempre. El rubio miro a su superior y supo, o al menos intuyo, a que se refería él.

* * *

Casi todos los miembros del grupo especial "niños elegidos" se encontraban en la sala de conferencias de la mansión. Junto a ellos se encontraban Charles, Jijimon y el anciano Gennai. Todos repartidos en la mesa ovalada, de la cual todo el centro se encontraba ocupada por paneles especiales. Taichi jugaba con sus manos algo ansioso. De vez en cuando lanzaba una rápida mirada a Mimí quien la devolvía acompañada de una casi imperceptible sonrisa que probablemente se le escapaba son querer a la chica castaña. No paso mucho para que el sonido de la puerta sacara a todos del letargo personal en el que se encontraban. El último en llegar era Henri, acompañado de su hermana y cada uno con su respectivo compañero: Terriermon y Lopmon.

-Hola a todos-dijo el chico mientras buscaba un asiento.

-Henri-lo llamó Takato señalándole un par de asientos al lado de él. El chico se acercó, saludó con un abrazo al castaño y tomo asiento. Se estiró hacia el frente para alcanzar a ver a la chica al lado del castaño.

-Hola Yuri-dijo mirando a la chica que le sonrió como respuesta al saludo.

-Bueno...aún falta por llegar Ryo, pero no podemos seguir esperando-sentencio Charles-comenzaremos entonces con...

-¡Perdón! Lamentamos la tardanza-interrumpió el chico antes mencionado mientras entraba acompañado de su digimon-vamos, no seas tímido-llamó a alguien más que venía detrás de él.

-Ya voy, ya voy, odio este tipo de reuniones, no sé ni para que me dijeron que viniera-se quejaba el chico mientras entraba. Ambos jóvenes vestían ropas como las de Matt; un grueso pantalón, botas de combate y chaquetas con insignias militares. El chico que entro junto a rio se rasco la barbilla mientras pasaba la mirada algo distraída por todos los presentes.- ¿Que hay? ¿Cómo les va?

Taichi se levantó de su asiento al ver al muchacho de cabello largo y con una cicatriz que cruzaba prácticamente toda su cara, acompañado por Kotemon.

-No es verdad... ¿Kouta?-el chico lo miró algo inquisitivo hasta que lo reconoció.

-Taichi, Dios...no te había visto en tanto tiempo.

-Por favor, tendrán la oportunidad de ponerse al tanto de sus vidas privadas después, por ahora es momento de hablar sobre asuntos más relevantes.

-¿Que hace Kouta aquí?-cuestionó Taichi a Yolei, quien estaba sentada a su lado, después de Hawkmon.

-Cuando te fuiste él se quedó un tiempo trabajando con nosotros, y al parecer se lleva bien con Charles...no sé, supongo que es un nuevo niño elegido ahora-Tai asintió después de escuchar la explicación de la chica.

-Daremos inicio a esta reunión-dijo con seriedad el hombre de traje mientras se levantaba de su asiento-la razón por la que los mande llamar a todos, como seguramente ya deben suponerlo, es que se ha presentado una crisis que nuevamente, requiere que respondamos con lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Hace cuatro años nos llamaron porque necesitaban a los mejores dentro de un rango de edad muy específico para poder vincularse con un digimon, Agumon-intervino Ryo-y yo soy uno de los mejores, claro, pero... ¿Y el resto?

-Modesto como siempre Ryo-dijo Yolei cruzándose de brazos -el que tú te fueras con la división militar no significa que nosotros no estuviéramos ocupados aquí ¿Sabes? Todos hemos mejorado. Davis por ejemplo, es un el mejor Tamer que he visto en mi vida.

-Es que no me has visto pelear cariño

-Dios, arrogante tonto-dijo Yolei molesta.

-Basta-los detuvo Joe.

-Como decía-continuo Charles-Estamos ante una muy crítica situación. El hombre presiono unos botones sobre la mesa y de los paneles surgió una imagen holográfica de una de las torres negras-en varias ocasiones se ha sucedido que la digievolucion se ve imposibilitada. Esta situación se ve acompañada por dos factores específicos. La existencia de una torre como esta-dijo señalando el holograma-y un comportamiento extraño en los digimons cercanos. Gracias a Ken, logramos obtener esto-Dijo sacando de debajo de la mesa uno de los aros negros que Ken había guardado luego del combate-analizamos un par de estos, pero por desgracia, apenas intentamos extraer un fragmento del material con que están hechos, el aro se desvanece, como algún tipo de mecanismo de defensa para mantener ocultos sus secretos. Otro objeto que hemos analizado es este-dijo ahora mostrando una especie de piedra negra-un fragmento de la torre que el joven Kamiya hizo el favor de traernos. Joe, ¿puedes continuar?-el peli azul asintió y se levantó de su asiento. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

-Verán, la torre está hecha de un material poco conocido, capaz de absorber el calor de la luz solar, y luego transformar la energía en hondas especiales que actúan sobre los aros, creando una especie de control mental en aquellos digimons que tengan los aros puestos. Tal parece que las mismas hondas crean algún tipo de interferencia con la conexión entre Tamer y Digimon, por lo cual la digievolucion se vuelve imposible de realizar.

-"Tal parece", "algún tipo de"… ¿están seguros de las cosas que dicen?-cuestionó Kouta, quien estaba recargado en su asiento y con los brazos cruzados.

-A decir verdad, es difícil establecer algo fijo-intervino Izzy-es cierto que todo lo que acaba de explicar Joe, son solo especulaciones y teorías, pero es lo que tenemos, de lo que disponemos. No sabemos muy bien cómo actúan las hondas sobre los aros negros, y por qué también afectan la digievolucion natural, pero sabemos que estas cosas suceden.

-Y es por eso que necesitamos de los mejores para solucionar esta crisis-sentencio Charles- Es cierto que hace tiempo fueron reconocidos por destacar entre los jóvenes, pero en estos cuatro años, yo mismo he estado al pendiente del desarrollo de cada uno de ustedes, o al menos de la mayoría-el hombre dirigió una mirada a Taichi quien sonrió-a su manera cada uno de ustedes es capaz de aportar algo a un equipo como el que pretendemos que sean, un grupo especial para misiones y casos especiales.

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento. Meditaban sobre sus propias habilidades y destrezas, y al mismo tiempo trataban de hacerse una idea sobre las habilidades y destrezas de los demás. Por otro lado, también pensaban en la situación, en lo extraño de la situación y en lo necesario que era combatirla de alguna manera. Ninguno de ellos, luego de meditar estas coas, aprecia inconforme o en desacuerdo sobre las medidas que se estaban tomando. Ryo finalmente dejo salir un suspiro mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante recargando los codos sobre la mesa.

-Supongo que entonces lo mejor de lo mejor tendrá que pensar en cómo combatir con tal desventaja.

-Así es-Charles volvió a pulsar un botón sobre la mesa y el holograma cambio, convirtiéndose en un mapa del digimundo-este mapa muestra las áreas en que se encuentran las torres negras. Los territorios que el enemigo que ha creado estos artefactos ha tomado como suyos. El autodenominado emperador de los digimons confronto a Davis y compañía luego de que ellos lograran derribar una de sus torres, y después de esto revelo que ya había posicionado varias de estas en varias locaciones. Ya hemos perdido el cincuenta por ciento del continente Sarvar, un treinta por ciento del continente Boro, y varias otras locaciones repartidas por el digimundo. Nuestros agentes son incapaces de hacer algo contra esta amenaza por lo que se ha declarado un estado de alerta, los oficiales deben retirarse de las áreas donde aparezcan las torres y asegurarse de evacuar tantos civiles como sea posible.

-Eso resuelve ciertas cosas, por ahora estamos en una postura defensiva y previsora-analizó Henri-ahora, ¿hay algo para la parte del contraataque?

Izzy se levantó de su asiento lanzando una mirada inquisitiva a Charles quien asintió y volvió a sentarse.

-Hay algo-dijo para después presionar el algunos botones de la mesa. Los paneles nuevamente cambiaron la imagen proyectada-Formalmente les presentare, el resultado de años de investigación; los digieggs-flotando sobre la mesa había ocho digi-huevos holográficos. Matt miro detenidamente cada uno de ellos notando algo importante.

-Esos…son…

-Los emblemas-se le adelanto Mimí.

-Así es, verán, tras lo sucedido con Myotismon, comenzamos a analizar los emblemas. Lo primero que encontramos fue que su energía disminuyo casi extinguiéndose, casi, algunos de ellos, ocho para ser exactos, aún tenían un pequeño rastro de energía. Aprovechamos esto, estuvimos trabajando arduamente con la ayuda de Jijimon, hasta que pudimos extraer la energía de los emblemas y sintetizarla en un nuevo artefacto. Así nacieron los, digimentals.

-Bien, a todo esto, ¿Qué diablos es un digimental?-preguntó Ryo nuevamente cruzándose de brazos no entendiendo mucho.

-Buena pregunta-puntualizó Joe- los digimentals son muy parecidos a los emblemas, el uso de uno de estos, da al digimon un estallido de poder que causa una digievolucion-mientras decía esto presiono algunos botones hasta lograr proyectar lo que había grabado del combate de Flamedramon-la digievolucion que se logra, no es una digievolucion natural, podría decirse que es una digievolucion forzada o, para ser más exactos, artificial. El digimon sufre una metamorfosis, y luego su cuerpo se recubre por una armadura especial. Por tanto hemos decidido llamar a este proceso, como una Armor-digivolve.

-¿Y de qué sirve si no podemos hacer que un digimon digievolucione cerca de una torre?-cuestiono Cody

-Esa es la mejor parte, la digievolucion armor se maneja de un modo diferente, no es el mismo proceso de la digievolucion natural, no es el mismo tipo de conexión, y por tanto, las hondas que crean las torres no afecta el proceso, el digimon puede digievolucionar sin problemas-explico el peliazul-los digimentals se guardan en una de estas-dijo mostrando una Terminal como la que había entregado a Davis-vinculamos la terminal al digivice y de este modo, el Tamer maneja la opción de efectuar la digievolucion armor desde este.

-¡Perfecto! Pues carga uno de esos digimentals en cada Digivice y vayamos a patearle el trasero a ese emperador-dijo Rika con entusiasmo.

-Si…bueno, no todo es tan simple-dijo Joe-verán, esta digievolución no es para cualquier digimon, a decir verdad solo unos cuantos pueden realizarla.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono Matt de inmediato.

-Pues, el tipo de ADN del digimon debe ser muy especial para poder recibir y resistir la energía del digimental sin correr peligro.

-Y Veemon es de ese tipo especial, ¿no?-dijo Ken mirando al digimon azul.

-Así es.

-Ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿Cuántos y cuáles digimons de nuestro grupo pueden resistir la armor digivolve?-Pregunto Sora. Joe sonrió con desgana antes de contestar.

-Seis.

-¿Solo seis?-cuestionó Takato-¿Guilmon forma parte de ese grupo?

-Me temo que no-respondió Izzy-para ser exactos, quienes tienen este tipo tan único de ADN son; Veemon como ya quedo esclarecido, Hawkmon, Patamon, Wormon, Armadillomon y Gatomon.

Yolei, Ken, Davis, Cody, Hikari y T.K. se miraron unos a otros. El joven rubio acaricio el lomo de Patamon que le dirigía una mirada expectante. El resto de los presentes mantenía se mantenían en silencio, observando a los chicos mencionados. Taichi trataba de mostrarse en calma mientras analizaba las cosas, puesto que Hikari, su hermana y mayor preocupación, era parte de lo que parecía ser la única línea de ataque disponible para enfrentar al enemigo. Al mismo tiempo no cesaba de preguntarse si la aparición del tal emperador de los digimons tenía que ver con los seres oscuros que años atrás James le había mencionado, quizá todo estuviera conectado, o quizá no, pero lo más importante en ese momento no era aquel detalle, sino el hecho de la chica castaña podía correr peligro.

-Vamos a necesitar mucha más ayuda para combatir a este Emperador-se aventuró a declarar-no podemos dejarlo solo en manos de ellos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, T.K. y los demás no deben pelear solos-apoyo Matt.

-Eso es un hecho, pero por el momento, ellos seis son casi toda nuestra línea ofensiva-menciono Charles mientras tomaba asiento visiblemente fatigado.

-Señor… ¿dijo casi toda?-cuestionó intrigada Yuri. Charles sonrió ligeramente sin perder su expresión fatigada mientras se enderezaba en su asiento.

-Tras el atentado a Odaiba, y el uso de las cartas azules, algunos de sus compañeros quedaron en un estado de estancamiento, por así decirlo. Si bien en un principio esto parecía algo problemático, ahora es precisamente lo que necesitamos, tenemos razones para pensar que las torres negras no les afectaran. Específicamente, tú y Leomon, Hirokazu y Guardromon, y finalmente Kenta y Marineangemon, también formaran parte de la ofensiva.

-Ah…señor, ¿yo también?-preguntó Kenta algo alarmado-vera…quizá Marineangemon este en un nivel alto, no es precisamente un digimon de combate-aclaro el chico mientras acariciaba el lomo de su compañero que permanecía en silencio.

-Puede ser cierto, pero tu compañero tiene habilidades de sanación, eso sí es muy útil en el combate-aclaró Charles.

-Bueno entonces nueve tienen trabajo, ¿pero y el resto?-preguntó Rika algo molesta.

-Hasta no encontrar una forma de contrarrestar el efecto de las torres negras, el resto permanecerá en espera. Los ya mencionados formaran el equipo de combate, Joe e Izzy, junto a Gennai y Jijimon formaran un equipo de investigación, el resto serán el equipo o personal de respaldo.

-Maldición-exclamó Takato frustrado, llamando la atención de casi todos-parece que al menos por ahora somos inútiles.

-No diría eso muchacho-dijo Gennai.

-Claro que no, el hecho de que deban permanecer en calma no significa que sean inútiles, solo significa que deben esperar el momento justo para atacar-continuó Jijimon.

-Con eso creo que toda la situación queda esclarecida, así que podemos dar por terminada esta reunión-dijo charles poniéndose de pie-solo una cosa más. Bienvenidos niños elegidos, todos contamos con ustedes.

Dicho esto el hombre se dio la vuelta y los presentes comenzaron a ponerse de pie. Matt de inmediato se apresuró a alcanzar al director general, había algo que necesitaba decirle con urgencia.

-Charles-lo llamó. El hombre se detuvo y lo volteó a ver inquisitivo.

-Matt, creo que no tuve oportunidad de saludarte apropiadamente esta mañana-dijo mientras extendía su mano, el rubio lo imito y se dieron un saludo firme-que gusto tenerte devuelta con nosotros.

-Gracias…yo…hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar con usted. Vera, durante mi misión en Tokyo el general Hyuga….

-Lo sé-lo interrumpió el hombre-Hyuga me llamó ayer por la tarde para informarme de sus intenciones y pedirme que te diera permiso de transferirte a la división militar. Mira, por el momento no creo que sea la mejor decisión, te necesitamos aquí. Hablaremos de eso en cuanto termine esta crisis, ¿te parece?-el rubio asintió comprensivo.

-Claro.

-Excelente-dijo Charles mientras desviaba su mirada del joven Ishida-Kamiya-exclamó y el chico que permanecía recargado sobre una silla charlando con Kouta y Ryo volteo en dirección al hombre que lo llamaba.

-A mi oficina, por favor-dijo y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

* * *

Taichi y Agumon se acomodaron en las sillas frente al hombre que leía algunas cosas en la laptop frente a él. El castaño sonrió para sí mismo al ponerse a pensar que el hombre siempre hacia lo mismo. Se mantenía en silencio un rato revisando la computadora y después, con un suspiro y mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla comenzaba su discurso. Así sucedió, y el hombre cerro la computadora, se froto la frente mientras suspiraba y se echaba a atrás en la silla.

-Viejos hábitos se arraigan, ¿no?-dijo en voz alta y el hombre de traje se quedó pensando en ello un momento hasta que dio con aquello que quería decir su comentario. Sonrió mientras se recargaba en el escritorio.

-Supongo que sí-dijo él-estoy al tanto de todo lo que se puede saber de tu trabajo en el digimundo. Has amasado una buena cantidad de dinero considerando el hecho de que recurres poco a los recursos monetarios que te proporciona HEDM, y quisiera saber, ¿de dónde sacas recursos para mantenerte? Aunque al mismo tiempo quisiera no saberlo, puedo hacerme una idea, y no es algo que me gustara, estoy seguro.

-No robe ni asesine a nadie, para que te relajes un poco-dijo el chico.

-Taichi Kamiya, Agumon, que bueno tenerlos de vuelta con nosotros, es grato ver que están en buen estado, o al menos se ven en buen estado.

-Deja las formalidades de lado, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Sermonearnos? ¿Reprendernos?

-Aunque lo dudes, mis palabras son sinceras, ¿sabes lo mal que me vería si alguno de los dos hubiese terminado muerto en tu pequeña expedición?-el castaño sonrió divertido ante la frialdad del hombre, quien también sonrió-también soy sincero cuando digo que estoy intrigado por saber si conseguiste aquello que querías encontrar, supongo que no me dirás si lo hiciste, y tampoco me sacaras de la duda diciéndome lo que es así que dejare pasar eso. Pero hay algo que en verdad necesito saber, ¿te quedaras?

Tai guardo silencio un momento, volteó a ver a Agumon quien asintió. Lo miraba con la misma incertidumbre que Charles, ambos esperaban la respuesta del muchacho que seguía sin decir nada.

-Escucha, sé que viniste para reparar tu digivice, para conseguir uno nuevo más bien, si estás aquí es porque te viste forzado a regresar, y no porque sintieras el deseo de reunirte con tus viejos camaradas. Sabiendo eso, puedo suponer que te iras en cualquier momento, o que te iras superad esta crisis y capturado el emperador de los digimons, ¿correcto?

-Todavía no lo decido.

-¿Has pensado en tu futuro?

-Con el estilo de vida que llevo, pensar en mi futuro es pensar al acostarme, en que hare si despierto.

-Triste forma de ver la vida, pero esperaba algo como eso-Charles dejo salir un fuerte suspiro. Se cruzó de brazos mientras veía fijamente el escritorio, sopesando todos los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento en la cabeza-mira, nunca ha sido un secreto que la relación entre tú y yo, no es precisamente cordial, pero, durante el tiempo que estuviste fuera, y leyendo los informes de tus movimientos, tus acciones, tus contribuciones a perpetuar la paz en comunidades del digimundo tuve tiempo y bases para reconsiderar mi opinión sobre ti muchacho. Eres un idiota, pero eres un idiota noble.

-Gracias…creo-. Contesto el muchacho confundido.

-No quiero aburrirte, ni quitarte mucho tiempo, solo quiero aclarar un par de cosas contigo Tai, mira. Sé cómo te sientes, lo creas o no sé exactamente cómo te sientes…

-No sabes nada sobre mi Charles, yo…

-¿No te desespera no poder confiar?-lo interrumpió, dejándolo en silencio-dices poco, ocultas mucho, tiene un gran aprecio por las personas en esta mansión, pero en cuanto te fuiste cortaste comunicación con todos. No solo aquí, el orfanato donde están los niños que cuidabas cuando te encontramos tampoco recibió noticias tuyas y un pasatiempos recurrente que tenías era estar al tanto de esos niños. La pregunta es, ¿Por qué alguien que tiene tales sentimientos por otras personas se retrae y aísla con tanta facilidad? Y la respuesta es simple; porque te sientes débil, e incapaz de cuidarlos. Quieres cargar el mundo solo y no crees que alguien pueda ayudarte. Desconfías tanto de HEDM que tampoco quieres sentir que dependes de la ayuda que te brinda. Me atrevo a decir que solo con Agumon te sientes capaz de ser sincero.

Taichi seguía sin decir nada, pero en su interior sentía algo extraño, las palabras de charles eran demasiado certeras como para tratarse de meras coincidencias, era como si el hombre frente a él tuviera la capacidad de leerle la mente.

-¿Por qué tan seguro de que eso es lo que siento?

-¿No lo es?-lo cuestiono burlón-yo también fui un Tamer Taichi, también estuve en esa delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte viendo a mis camaradas arriesgarse y arriesgándome para que no les pasara nada. No somos tan distintos…me duele admitirlo, pero nos parecemos.

-¿Significa que también eres un idiota?

-Por supuesto que lo soy-afirmó sin un gramo de duda en su voz, lo que sorprendió a Tai-soy un idiota que tiene que hacer penitencia por sus errores todos los días. ¿Sabías que tengo un hijo?

-No…no tenía idea.

-Pues lo tengo. Malcolm, tiene diez años y casi estoy seguro que me odia, supongo que lo merezco. Si deseas cargar el mundo solo, ¿sabes que es lo peor que te va a pasar? Terminaras haciéndolo. Tal vez debas reconsiderar eso de guardarte todo, dicen que hablar ayuda, tal vez decirle las palabras correctas a la persona correcta te ayude mucho.

-¿Por qué tenemos esta plática?-preguntó el castaño con una expresión un tanto desconfiada.

-Ya te lo dije, nos parecemos, mi padre nunca tuvo una plática así conmigo, y supongo que tú nunca tuviste una plática así con nadie. Lo que te acabo de decir me habría ayudado mucho cuando era niño, incluso me habría ayudado cuando tenía tu edad. Quien sabe, este puede ser el momento en que digo las palabras correctas a la persona correcta, y algo bueno surja de todo esto-El castaño seguía sintiéndose extraño, jamás imagino que tendría una charla así con alguien a quien consideraba casi un enemigo. Pero el hombre frente a él no parecía el Charles al que recordaba, más bien aprecia un hombre comprensivo, quizá, un padre.

-Yo…-intento articular, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Es todo de mi parte, puedes retirarte-dijo el hombre más como una orden que como una sugerencia, y el castaño asintió y se levantó de su silla siendo seguido por Agumon. Abandonaron la oficina y el hombre sonrió complacido.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a una de las vitrinas en la cual guardaba varios licores. Saco una botella de vidrio que contenía coñac y se sirvió un trago. Lo bebió con calma y en silencio.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a escucharte hablar de ese modo, debo confesar que me es grato-Charles escuchó la voz de Gennai y se dio la vuelta para ver al anciano de pie a mitad de la habitación.

-No es un mal muchacho, solo esta solo confundido y herido, todos nos sentimos así alguna vez-le dijo con una sincera y amistosa sonrisa en el rostro. Gennai asintió mientras abandonaba la oficina.

-Has madurado-dijo antes de salir de ahí.

* * *

Matt se encontraba sentado sobre un sofá cerca de la ventana. El chico rubio miraba el cielo nocturno y la luna. Juna él estaba Gabumon durmiendo plácidamente. El chico acaricio el lomo de su compañero mientras de su chaqueta sacaba la cigarrera. Manipulo el objeto metálico mientras pensaba en el general, en Charles, en su vida, y en Taichi. Ryo se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá cerca del umbral de la entrada de la sala leyendo un libro con Monodramon a su lado. Alzó la mirada por un momento para ver a Kouta con una playera blanca sin mangas junto a Kotemon sentados frente a una mesa arreglando algunas de las flechas del chico, en una de las esquinas de la habitación estaba Ken junto a Wormon, muy concentrado en la laptop sobre su regazo, y finalmente vio al chico rubio que seguía mirando fijamente la cigarrera.

-¿Fumas Ishida?-pregunto mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba sobre el sofá. El rubio levanto la mirada.

-A veces-le respondió. El chico castaño se levantó del sofá y avanzo hasta donde se encontraba Matt, estiro la mano pidiendo la cigarrera y este se la entrego sin dudarlo. Ryo extrajo un cigarrillo del objeto metálico y lo puso entre sus labios mientras palpaba sus bolsillos buscando un encendedor.

-Qué bonita, ¿sabes? Ya había visto una como esta-comento mientras sacaba el encendedor de su bolsillo trasero-muy parecido a la del general Hyuga, podría decirse que es la misma.

-Suena lógico-dijo el chico sin agregar nada más.

-¿A alguien molesta el humo?-pregunto en voz alta. Ken ni se inmutó y Kouta negó con la cabeza sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Solo fuma cerca de la ventana, ¿quieres?-dijo Henri quien recién entraba a la sala junto con Terriermon. El muchacho asintió y encendió el cigarrillo. Matt tomo de la mano del chico la cigarrera y levantándose del sofá el también saco y encendió uno de los cigarrillos. Ambos fumaban en silencio y sin mirarse, ambos tenían caracteres muy parecidos, y sabían que ninguno de los dos quería escuchar nada del otro, no porque resultara molesto, sino porque el silencio era más placentero que una charla en ese momento.

-¡Esto es frustrante!-escucharon la voz de Sora quien entraba deprisa en la sala junto a Biyomon. Mimí y Palmon iban detrás de ellas-no puedo creer que tengamos que quedarnos sin hacer nada, es desesperante.

-Lo sé-le respondió Mimí-pero no podemos hacer nada, solo Davis y los demás pueden, escuchaste a Joe.

-Aun así me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados-dijo mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá largo con los brazos precisamente cruzados. Mimí tomo asiento junto a ella y sus digimons hicieron lo mismo.

-Animo Sora, no es para siempre-trato de reconfortar a su amiga el digimon ave. Sora la miro relajando su mirada enfadada.

-Lo se…pero es que es difícil aceptarlo. Insisto en que algo se debe poder hacer.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo pelirroja-dijo Kouta llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pues la plática ya no solo pertenecía a las dos chicas.

-¿Pero que es ese algo que podemos hacer?-intervino esta vez Henri.

-No lo sé pero…ah…-Sora intentaba dar con una respuesta, peor no era sencillo, en realidad ella no sabía lo que podían hacer.

-La armor digivolve es un invento-dijo Ken sin dejar de mirar su computadora. Todos le dirigieron una mirada intrigados.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestiono Matt, mientras veía que Gabumon comenzaba a despertarse.

Ken cerró la computadora y se quedó callado por un momento.

-Los digimentals fueron creados con el poder de los emblemas, y según todos los informes de Izzy y Joe, como tal se trata de una especie de programación que hace que el digimon mute. Ellos mismos dijeron que no es una digievolucion natural, es algo artificial, una forma de dar un golpe de energía a los digimons para que estos sufran una metamorfosis que los vuelve más poderosos.

-Sí, lo sabemos, te recuerdo que estuvimos presentes en la reunión de esta mañana-dijo Ryo con un tono socarrón-no has dicho nada trascendente o nuevo, ¿a qué vino tu comentario?-Ken suspiro visiblemente molesto y muy serio al chico que también lo desafiaba con la mirada.

-Si Joe e Izzy pudieron crear una digievolucion artificial, tal vez alguien más pueda crear una, o alguna otra cosa con mucho poder-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se retiraba con Wormon detrás de él, intentando al cansar al muchacho. Kouta miro intrigado al chico hasta que este abandono la sala.

-Tiene razón-dijo Henri, recargado en una pared meditando las cosas-¿recuerdan lo de las cartas azules? Era algo más o menos parecido, ¿Quién dice que no se puede crear algo similar a los digimentals, para que nuestros compañeros puedan contribuir también en esta lucha?

-Por lo que Joe e Izzy dijeron, parece que eso sería muy arriesgado, además recuerden lo que paso con las cartas azules-puntualizó Matt.

-Un par de digivices explotaron y dos digimons quedaron permanentemente en nivel de campeón, eso no suena tan mal en realidad-dijo Ryo acompañando sus palabras con una risa que no fue continuada por nadie más.

-Yo no pondré en riesgo a Palmon-aseguró Mimí.

-Nadie quiere poner en riesgo a su compañero Ryo-dijo Henri. Ryo asintió mientras miraba a su digimon.

-Tienen razón, soy un idiota.

-Sin duda-afirmó Sora ganándose una mirada asesina de Ryo-pero dejando eso de lado, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, que no implique grandes riesgos-Sora subió los pies al sofá y abrazó sus piernas con una expresión triste en el rostro. Biyomon de inmediato la abrazó.

-Ya encontraremos algo Sora, no te aflijas-dijo con un tono suave el rubio. Sora lo volteo a ver y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Existe algo, que quizá pueda ayudar-dijo Jijimon mientras entraba con lentitud a la sala. Se dirigió en silencio hasta el sofá en que seguía recostado Gabumon. Golpeo a este con el bastón que llevaba para que se recorriera y tomo asiento. Matt y Ryo, quienes estaban más cerca del digimon lo miraban intrigados y se miraban entre ellos, al igual que el resto de los presentes-¿tienes uno que me obsequies?-preguntó a Matt refiriéndose al cigarrillo. El rubio asintió y le extendió la cigarrera, mientras Ryo le daba el encendedor. El digimon encendió el cigarrillo que dejo en su boca cubierta por la espesa barba y se relajó en su asiento-esto es disfrutar la vejes-dijo en voz alta.

-Ah…señor-lo llamó Mimí-¿Qué es eso que podría ayudar?-pregunto manifestando la duda que todos tenían desde que escucharon al digimon.

-Oh, claro, se me olvidaba-dijo enderezándose un poco. Acérquense, anden, sin miedo-dijo y los Tamers y digimons abandonaron sus lugares para acercarse formando un medio círculo frente al digimon.

Gabumon bajo del sofá para quedarse de pie Junto a Matt, y así dejar solo a Jijimon frente a todos. El anciano digimon inhaló el humo del cigarrillo y lo exhaló llenando el lugar del aroma del tabaco. Mimí tosió un poco al respirar el humo al igual que Sora mientras el resto permanecían expectantes.

-Podemos rezar-dijo finalmente. El grupo permaneció en silencio por un momento mientras el digimon no agregaba nada a su propuesta.

-Ah…es… ¿es enserio?-preguntó Henri.

-Pero claro que lo es-dijo Jijimon volviendo a inhalar el humo del cigarro.

-¡Carajo! Debí imaginar que era una broma-se quejó Ryo dándose media vuelta para marcharse.

-Puede sonar raro, pero no es una broma, hablo enserio-Ryo se detuvo dio media vuelta.

-¿Quieres que recemos para que una respuesta nos caiga del cielo?-le espetó.

-No, podemos pedir a los dioses que nos brinden poder-los presentes parecían más confundidos aun. Ryo Parecía más molesto y a punto de estallar contra el anciano, pero alguien se le adelanto para hablar.

-¿Puedes ser más detallado? –pidió Taichi quien estaba recargado en el umbral de la entrada junto a Agumon. Jijimon asintió mientras exhalaba otra nube de humo.

-Los emblemas sagrados, grandes cantidades de poder asignadas a digimons que lo merecieran, ustedes los conocen muy bien, estos fueron creados por los dioses del digimundo.

-¿Los dioses del digimundo?-preguntó Sora.

-La Tortuga Negra del Norte Ebonwumon, El Ave Bermellón del Sur Zhuqiaomon, El Dragón Azul de Oriente Azulongmon, y finalmente El Tigre Blanco de Occidente Baihumon. Los cuatro antiguos dioses digimons, originados desde el principio, o poco después. Son, según la leyenda, los más poderosos y fieles protectores del mundo digital. Quizá encontrándolos a ellos podamos recibir un poco de su ayuda.

-¿Acabas de decir, según las leyendas?-dijo Ryo con un tono de voz duro-¿Quieres que emprendamos una búsqueda para encontrar algo que quizá no existe? Los dioses digimons son el mito más antiguo del digimundo, es solo la forma en que los digimons explicaban su creación y origen, es lo mismo que cualquier cultura en el mundo ha hecho, una religión, una fe, algo que no pude comprobarse-sentencio el chico.

-Los emblemas también eran algo posiblemente inexistente, y los encontramos-dijo Taichi-además, ¿no dijiste tu que una vez viste a Azulongmon?-le preguntó a Jijimon.

-¡Vaya! Que memoria-dijo el anciano-en realidad, no sé si lo vi, fue algo así como un sueño.

-Pero gracias a ese sueño encontrarte los dos primeros emblemas, y también supiste que un día iríamos a verte-dijo Matt con gran emoción.

-Ah… si es cierto. No lo sé, una coincidencia quizá-dijo restándole importancia.

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse miradas. Taichi era el único que parecía desconectado del resto.

-Entonces…-Dijo Henri para romper el silencio y la tensión en el lugar.

-Si de todas maneras no podemos hacer algo para ayudar a T.K. y los otros…podemos buscarlos en vez de no hacer nada-afirmó Matt., luego volteo a ver a Taichi, quien asintió.

-¿Dónde empezamos?-preguntó el chico, y luego miro a Jijimon.

-Yo no sé-contesto el-¿Cómo encuentras a un Dios? Quizá, puedan encontrar una respuesta en algún lugar sagrado.

-¿Lugar sagrado? ¿Se refiere a los viejos templos que construían en honor a ellos?-cuestionó Sora.

-Puede ser un buen comienzo.

-Busquemos entonces-declaró Tai con voz firme.

-¿Con el permiso de quién?-Dijo Charles quien acababa de llegar al lugar. Taichi se dio la vuelta para verlo y el resto de los presentes, incluido Jijimon, lo miraron también.

-Charles…tenemos una forma de ayudar a los chicos.

-Lo sé, escuche casi todo, pretenden dejar la mansión para ir en busca de esos Dioses que nos abemos si son reales o fura ficción.

-Vale la pena intentarlo.

-No, no lo diría exactamente. Mira, es cierto que solo Davis y los demás pueden combatir, pero si los llame a todos y pedí que permanecieran aquí es porque así tenemos a un grupo de respaldo que aprovechar si la situación lo demanda.

-Creo que encontrar una forma de ayudar a los demás a combatir es la mejor forma de contribuir que tenemos-intervino Mimí.

-Puede ser…pero no puedo dejar que todos se marchen así como así.

Matt pensó por un momento las coas y después avanzó entre los demás y se paró junto al castaño, frente a Charles.

-Gabumon y yo iremos solos, no es necesario que nadie más abandone la mansión-Charles mostro una ligera sorpresa en su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y bajaba la mirada meditando las palabras del rubio.

-No, demasiado riesgo.

-¡Puedo hacerlo!-exclamó el chico-soy bueno en combate, tengo entrenamiento táctico y de supervivencia, he hecho misiones de búsqueda y espionaje solo respaldado por Gabumon, tengo experiencia en esto, incluso más que Kouta y Ryo.

-¡Oye!-dijeron los dos mencionados al unísono.

-Dame la oportunidad-Charles relajo su semblante duro y dejo caer sus brazos, para luego meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Taichi miraba alternativamente a charles y al rubio. Matt tenía una firme mirada que denotaba toda la seguridad que tenía en sí mismo, y por su parte Charles miraba al chico un poco durativo. En ese momento el castaño noto una mirada del hombre de traje dirigida a él, acompañada por una sonrisa cómplice. El chico creyó ver un mensaje oculto en ese gesto simple por lo cual sonrió. Apoyo su mano sobre el hombro del Ishida quien lo miro curioso.

-Yo lo acompaño, tengo bastante experiencia en cuanto a la supervivencia en condiciones extremas se refiere. Agumon y yo hemos realizado bastantes exploraciones, creo que eso nos ayudara mucho para encontrar algo que nadie más ha visto jamás.

Matt miró a Charles esperando la respuesta del hombre quien suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que no tengo un solo argumento sólido con el cual detenerlos-dijo rindiéndose ante la situación-bien, Taichi Kamiya, Agumon, Yamato Ishida y Gabumon, formaran un grupo especial de exploración para encontrar a los Dioses digimon, por más ridículo que eso suene. Hay muchas cosas que preparar por ahora, así que partirán en cinco días, es todo-dijo dando por terminada la improvisada platica y reunión.

Matt sonrió que alguien le tocaba el brazo y al voltear vio a Sora a su lado.

-Te saliste con la tuya soldado, bien hecho-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla-buscare información sobre los dioses digimon, así como de templos y otras construcciones en su honor.

La pelirroja se retiró al igual que varios de los chicos y digimons.

-Bueno…creo que…contamos con ustedes-dijo Ryo parándose frente a los dos chicos-Ishida, Kamiya, buena suerte.

-Gracias-respondieron al unísono-. Ambos chicos escucharon un carraspeo a sus espaldas y al voltear vieron a Mimí parada detrás e ellos. Matt estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se percató de que la chica solo miraba a uno de los dos.

-Ah…Gabumon y yo…estamos cansados, día largo, nos vemos mañana-dijo y salió deprisa.

-Nosotros también estamos cansados-declaró Palmon jalando la blusa de Mimí-te veo en la habitación-le dijo y se marchó acompañada de Agumon.

Ya solos, el par de castaños se miraron fijamente por un momento. Tai tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Mimí parecía algo molesta.

-¿Hice algo malo?-cuestionó él levantando la mano para jugar con un mechón del cabello de la chica.

-Acabas de llegar y te vas otra vez, eres tan impredecible-Taichi dejó salir una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras soltaba el cabello de la chica. Buscaba las palabras correctas, pero no encontraba nada que decirle. En ese momento noto que en el cuello de la chica colgaba el digivice que le dejo al irse. El castaño sonrió mientras tomaba el objeto con la mano y lo miraba un poco.

-¿Lo llevas todo el tiempo?-preguntó con un tono suave. Ella desvió la mirada mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello para desabrochar la cadena y dejar libre el digivice que el chico sujetaba con la mano.

-Supongo que lo quieres devuelta-dijo aun sin mirar al castaño. Tai sonrió ante la mirada algo infantil de ella. Con la mano libre tomo una de las manos de ella para depositar en esta el digivice y luego puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la castaña haciéndola voltear hacia él.

-Por qué no lo guardas, de todas formas no pienso volver a irme lejos, no por largos periodos de tiempo al menos-le aseguro el, para después plantarle un beso en los labios que la chica correspondió sin demora. Al separarse, ella se refugió en el pecho del chico y lo rodeo con sus brazos. El chico la envolvió en los suyos apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

-No sabes cuánto me fastidias-le aseguro ella.

-Gracias…me esfuerzo por hacerlo bien-ella sonrió divertida y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro al chico que también rio sin separarse de ella.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, La tierra.**

 **Mayo 1 del 2085**

La noche era particularmente fresca y el chico de cabello azabache estaba meditando el por qué había decidido atender a la nota deslizada bajo su puerta que le indicaba que subiera a la azotea a las tres de la madrugada. El chico temblaba ante los ligeros soplidos del viendo que le enfriaban la piel. Había decidido subir solo y había pedido a Kotemon que no saliera de la habitación por ningún motivo, si aquello era una especie de trampa, esperaba no comprometer a nadie más. Bajo la camisa holgada llevaba un arma pequeña pero que podría servirle de ser necesario. Ya habían transcurrido quince minutos sin que nada sucediera y el joven comenzaba a perder la esperanza en que alguien llegara.

-Ay grandísimo hijo de puta, ¿Por qué no traje un suéter?-dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos.

-Buena pregunta-escucho una voz detrás de él y se giró rápidamente desenfundando el arma ya pintando al hombre que estaba cerca del acceso a la azotea de la mansión.

-Wow, guarda eso, le harás daño a alguien-le dijo Ryo mientras se acercaba con paso lento. Al reconocerlo Kouta bajo el arma y la guardo de nuevo-no pensé que fueras a traer una, habría preparado la mía de haber sabido que esta pequeña reunión amistosa se convertiría en un duelo.

-¿Reunión amistosa? ¿Desde cuándo las reuniones amistosas se hacen a mitad de la noche, en la azotea, y en secreto?-escucharon una tercer voz que provenía de un chico que recién llegaba al punto de Reunión. Era Henri quien, quien llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra y dentro de los bolsillos de esta escondía sus manos.

-Desde que debemos tener cuidado para no ser vistos por el enemigo-aclaró Ryo como si fuera lo más natural.

-¿Exactamente a que te refieres?-le preguntó Kouta quien dejo de prestarle atención a la temperatura para fijarla en el chico que los había reunido ahí.

Ryo meto una mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera que llevaba puesta y de esta saco una pequeña Tablet. Se la entregó a Kouta y este la tomo observando lo que había escrito en ella.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto el chico de cabello largo.

-El informe que Joe envió a Charles y que este decidió mantener en secreto.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono Henri mientras trataba de leer junto a Kouta el informe.

-Cuando el jodido emperador contactó a los chicos en la aldea pingüino, y en la mansión al mismo tiempo, lo hizo gracias a que infecto el sistema. Por unos segundos se posesiono de prácticamente toda la instala mansión. Los sistemas defensivos lo expulsaron y protegieron la información, pero por unos segundos, él estuvo dentro del sistema de HEDM, ¿se dan cuenta de lo que eso significa?

-Una violación a los sistemas de seguridad de tal magnitud en el que se supone es el sistema más impenetrable del mundo…-sopesó Henri.

-Se armaría todo un escáldalo si alguien se entera de esto.

-Exacto, por eso Charles quiere mantenerlo en secreto, al menos por ahora.

-Pero…es imposible, los sistemas están siempre cerrados, ¿Cómo alguien externo puede introducirse así sin ser detectado? A menos que…no…-Henri tenía en el rostro una expresión de sorpresa y agitación.

-¿Qué cosa? Ya no entendí-dijo Kouta mirando a Henri y a Ryo.

-A menos que haya un traidor-sentenció Ryo diciendo en voz alta la conclusión a la que Henri había llegado. Kouta entendió en ese momento la seriedad del asunto. Miró a los dos chicos junto a él mientras pensaba un poco las cosas.

-Crees que el traidor es uno de los elegidos, ¿verdad?

Ryo no respondió. Cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos tratando de aclarar sus propias ideas, estaba demasiado alterado y él sabía que eso no era conveniente. Siempre se había jactado de poder mantener la calma hasta en las situaciones más extremas y difíciles, pero en esa ocasión en específico, todo lo que sabía sobre autocontrol y el dominio de las emociones le parecía un montan de estupideces sin mucho sentido ni relevancia. Finalmente abrió los ojos y miro a sus compañeros.

-¿Quién más tendría acceso ilimitado a las instalaciones de la mansión? ¿Quién más podría moverse de un lado para otro sin levantar sospechas?

-Pero es absurdo, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que uno de los nuestros es un traidor?-dijo Henri.

-¿No estás muy a la defensiva?-dijo Kouta mirando fijamente a Henri, este puso una mirada seria que dirigió al chico de cabello negro-dijo, solo hablamos de que es una posibilidad, una que no solo Ryo considera factible, tú también pensaste que era posible.

-No…a mi simple y sencillamente me parece absurda la idea.

-¡Por favor basta!-los calló Ryo-si los llamé no fue para que discutiéramos entre nosotros, sino para que solucionemos las cosas. Escuchen, lo estuve pensando mucho, y hablando en términos objetivos de todos ustedes y yo somos quienes menos probabilidades tenemos de ser el traidor.

-¿Por qué llegaste a esa conclusión?-lo interrogo Henri.

-Porque somos quienes menos conexiones han tenido con la mansión en periodos muy largos. Henri, tu no habidas estado en la mansión en once meses, y antes de eso habidas vivido aquí en periodos muy cortos. Kouta dejo la mansión por completo hace un año y medio y yo apenas diez meses luego de lo de Myotismon. Considerando eso, creo que ninguno de nosotros es el Traidor, por tanto creo que nuestra responsabilidad es encontrar al que si lo es.

-¿Qué me dices de Taichi? Él ha estado fuera por cuatro años, ¿Por qué no lo llamaste a él también?-le pregunto Kouta.

-Porque a mi parecer tiene muchas cosas que hacer y en que pensar, no serviría de mucho incluirlo en este equipo de investigación.

-¿Equipo de investigación? Que somos, ¿la agencia Sherlock Holmes?-Se burló Henri.

-No, solo somos un grupo de amigos que va a describir quien ha estado jugando para el equipo contrario-le respondió con brusquedad-esto es enserio, si hay alguien que no está siendo completamente honesto con nosotros ya demás planea hacernos daño, entonces, por el bien de los demás, debemos encontrarlo y exponerlo, en el mejor de los casos tal vez esté siendo utilizado, extorsionado, ya saben, esas cosas que suelen pasar en las películas de detectives, un chivo expiatorio.

-Tal vez…o tal vez se trate de alguien con delirio de grandeza-dijo Kouta, con un tono muy particular. Ryo analizo su mirada y sonrió ligeramente.

-No me digas que tienes a un sospechoso ya. Acabo de decirles que hay un traidor.

-Bueno, digamos que con eso, muchas cosas encajan.

-¿Es enserio?-intervino Henri-¿acusaras a uno de tus amigos de traidor solo así?

-Ey, ey, no porque debamos trabajar juntos somos amigos. Ese chico Ichijouji y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de lazo-dijo y Henri enmudeció con las palabras del chico.

-¿Ken?-dijo Ryo algo intrigado por la sospecha de Kouta-¿Por qué el?-lo cuestiono. El chico miro al suelo por un segundo y después lo encaro.

-No sé explicarlo, pero algo en su mirada, no me agrada.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por el hecho de que no te agrada ya lo consideras un traidor? Que estupidez-dijo Henri bastante molesto.

-¿Sabes? Ya me estas fastidiando Henri, ¿quieres que resolvamos esto como hombres?-dijo empujando al chico. Ryo se interpuso entre ambos antes de que sucediera algo más.

-¡Que ya basta!-exclamó frustrado. Miro a ambos y espero a que estos se calmaran para poder continuar-somos un equipo, los tres. Encontraremos al traidor, porque es nuestra responsabilidad, porque es la manera en que podemos proteger a los otros. A nuestros amigos-dijo mirando a Kouta-y familiares-dijo, esta vez mirando a Henri quien suspiro vencido. El castaño se alejó dejando frente a frente a Henri y a Kouta quienes aún se miraban algo molestos, peor ya no aprecian tener la intención de atacarse.

-Si vas a empezar a desconfiar de tus aliados, entonces estamos en verdaderos problemas-le dijo a Kouta antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

-Curioso, yo siento que el problema más bien seria, no sospechar-dijo Kouta asegurándose de ser escuchado por el chico.

-Kouta ya cállate-lo reprendió Ryo-Henri, de verdad te necesi…

-Estoy con ustedes-dijo deteniendo su marcha pero sin darse la vuelta para verlos-no porque me guste, sino porque es necesario-y dicho esto se marchó dejando a los otros dos solos en la azotea.

Kouta seguía mirando en la dirección en que se fue Henri y luego volteo a ver a Ryo.

-¿Crees que él sea el traidor?-le pregunto sin dudarlo. Ryo lo miro y luego comenzó a caminar.

-El muestra sentimientos, pasión y lealtad, antes de sospechar de él sospecharía de ti-le dijo, con la misma seguridad que Kouta había usado para lanzar su pregunta antes. El chico sonrió y siguió al castaño para volver al interior de la mansión.

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _-Los digimentals funcionan a la perfección._

 _-Ahora la responsabilidad cae en tus hombros Davis._

 _-¿Por qué tan aislado?_

 _-Tengo cosas que hacer._

 _-Marque varios puntos donde pueden encontrar algo interesante…buena suerte._

 _-¡Hikari!... ¿Qué es eso?_

 _-Una carta._

* * *

Esperaba poder subir esto ayer, pero el tiempo no me alcanzó. ¿Esto si que es una novedad no? ¡tarde solo unos días en publicar la actualizan! Estoy tanto o más sorprendido que ustedes, y la mera verdad no creo que se repita esta hazaña histórica.

En fin, espero lo disfrutaran, siento que este capitulo fue algo flojo por el hecho de no incluir ni un miserable combate, pero era necesario, este capitulo contiene cosas importantes para la trama.

Y bueno, pórtense mal y nos vemos cuando nos veamos.

peace and love.


	6. VI-Liderazgo

**Capítulo VI**

" **Liderazgo"**

 **Montaña Tao, en el continente Sarvar, el Digimundo.**

 **Mayo 3 del 2085**

Varios árboles fueron golpeados por las llamas y de inmediato comenzaron a consumirse por el fuego mientras que Leomon corría zigzagueando para evitar ser alcanzado por alguno de los ataques aéreos de sus perseguidores. A la distancia se podían distinguir tres gigantescas aves de color negro que lanzaban ráfagas de fuego desde sus alas.

-Se parecen mucho a Birdramon –exclamó T.K. al ver a las gigantescas aves en el cielo.

-Se llaman Saberdramon, no tienen relación con Birdramon, nivel adulto tipo ave gigante –aclaró Juri que estaba junto al chico detrás de un grueso tronco escondiéndose de los enemigos.

-Esas cosas y los Dovermons no nos van a dejar en paz, adiós al ataque sorpresa. Hay que atacar con fuerza –declaró el rubio poniéndose de pie y buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta la terminal que Joe le había entregado-, Hikari, ¿me escuchas? –hablo el chico al digivice como si se tratara de un radio.

- _Fuerte y claro, estamos cerca de llegar a la torre_ –le respondió la joven.

-Olvida eso, no completaremos esta misión sin dar pelea.

 _-¡Pero están bajo el control del emperador! No tienen la culpa de lo que hacen._

-Dile eso a Leomon que se está partiendo el culo por mantenernos con vida por acá –exclamó algo enfadada Juri. Desde el inicio de la misión había sido idea de Hikari el llevar a cabo la misiva sin dañar a ninguno de los digimons que llevaban puestos los aros de control.

Hikari comprendía la preocupación de su amiga, sin embargo seguía sin estar de acuerdo en dañar a los digimons. Ella y Gatomon se encontraban ocultas en una dentro de una madriguera a poca distancia de la sima de la montaña, donde se encontraba la torre negra. La chica miro a su acompañante que permanecía a la espera de la indicación que ella diera, estaba a cuatro patas esperando avistar a algún enemigo para atacarlo y dar la vida defendiendo a su Tamer. Eso Hikari lo sabía a la perfección y no tampoco ella estaba dispuesta a dejar que le ocurriera algo grave a su fiel amigo por culpa de ella.

-Entiendo, plan b. Que Leomon comience el contraataque, T.K., tu y yo usaremos los digimentals ahora mismo.

- _Como usted ordene capitana_ –respondió con ánimo el rubio y Hikari se ruborizo al escucharlo pronunciar el nuevo cargo que sorpresivamente para ella le habían asignado; capitana del primer escuadrón _Digimentals_.

Respiró profundamente y con lentitud para calmar sus propios nervios antes de sacar la terminal que llevaba en su mochila. Desabrocho con la boca la correa del guante que llevaba puesto y que le resultaba estorboso para manipular el objeto y comenzó a buscar en él el programa vinculado a su digivice. Encontró el icono del digimental que le habían dado para esa misión y volteo a ver a Gatomon.

-Hagámoslo –la animo el felino digimon y la chica asintió.

-Bien, digievoluciona –dijo con un moderado tono de voz y vio cómo Gatomon se iluminaba de inmediato.

-Gatomon armordigivolce a… -donde se encontraba Gatomon apareció una figura antropomórfica con una vestimenta parecida a un kimono compuesta por un pantalón de color rojo y la parte superior de color amarillo. De sus manos salían pétalos al igual que alrededor de su rostro el cual estaba cubierto por una máscara, dejando salir una cabellera de tono naranja-. Kabukimon.

-Caray, aun me resulta curiosa la forma que tienes al usar el digimental de la pureza

-Leomon, retrocede –le gritó la chica al digimon que se encontraba sosteniendo pelea con los Saberdramon desde el suelo.

-Golpe del rey bestia –exclamó este mientras daba un gran salto hacia atrás para mantener a raya a los enemigos e ir a donde se encontraba su compañera.

-T.K., ahora.

-Sí, digievoluciona –Patamon se envolvió en una cegadora luz al escuchar el grito de su Tamer-, mostremos el poder del digimental del emblema de mi hermano.

-Patamon digivolce a… Stegomon –un gran dinosaurio digimon con la piel verdosa y grandes placas metálicas puntiagudas en la espalda apareció frente al chico rubio que se maravilló al ver la imagen de su compañero.

-Genial.

-Es hora de contratacar-dijo Juri avanzando con decisión. Leomon asintió y preparo su espada para el combate.

Stegomon rugió con fuerza y avanzo con grandes zancadas para después disparar las placas metálicas de su espalda, las cuales esquivaban con dificultad los Saberdramons en el cielo. Leomon aprovecho los movimientos poco coordinados de los enemigos para asestarles su golpe del rey bestia derribando a dos de los contrincantes. Al lugar llego de pronto una jauría de Dovermons, todos ellos con un aro negro en el cuello. Los digimons caninos rugían mientras rodeaban al grupo y el Saberdramon que quedaba aun en pie de lucha sobrevolaba en círculos justo donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡Tormenta de flor de cereza! –el gritó de Kabukimon resonó en el claro del bosque al mismo tiempo que su imagen se hacía visible al atravesar el frondoso follaje de uno de los árboles de la montaña. El ataque del digimon impacto sobre varios de los digimons enemigos en tierra mientras Saberdramon se lanzaba en picada hacia el digimon que seguía en el aire y que lo recibió con una fuerte patada que impacto sobre el hocico del ave gigante. El Digimon retrocedió en el aire para después lanzar otra llamarada de fuego hacia los Tamers. Stegomon se apresuró para interponerse entre sus compañeros y el ataque del digimon. Cuando las llamas se extinguieron Leomon y Kabukimon lanzaron juntos sus ataques que le dieron de lleno a Saberdramon derribándolo.

-Excelente trabajo equipo, vamos por esa maldita torre de una vez –dijo Hikari para alentar a sus compañeros.

 **Parque fundidora, en el continente Sarvar, el digimundo.**

 **Mayo 3 del 2085**

El segundo escuadrón compuesto por Davis, Ken y Kenta había logrado atravesar casi toda la ciudad en forma de fábrica sin grandes complicaciones, llegando casi a donde se encontraba la torre negra. Davis iba a la cabeza del grupo junto a Veemon. Se encontraban en la azotea de un gran edificio corriendo a toda prisa. Al llegar al borde del edificio Davis se recargo en el barandal metálico que había ahí para observar a lo lejos la torre que se ubicaba justo al centro de la ciudad.

-Desde aquí no podremos derribarla, tenemos que acercarnos más –puntualizo Ken recargándose a un lado de su amigo.

-¡Chicos! –Exclamó Kenta al alcanzarlos-, creo que tenemos algo de compañía.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta para ver a un grupo de digimons aproximándose a ellos. Se trataba de varios Meramons que marchaban a paso firme.

-Bueno, no podía ser fácil por completo ¿verdad? –Dijo un muy confiado de sí mismo Davis mientras tomaba su digivice-. Hora de demostrarles porque somos lo mejor de lo mejor, Veemon, ¡digievoluciona!

-Veemon armordigivolce a… ¡Gargoylemon! .La figura blanca, alada y de grandes extremidades se alzó en el aire, varias partes de su cuerpo se encontraban cubiertas por unas correas de color plateado, incluyendo su cara justo donde estaban sus ojos.

-Wormmon, ¡digievoluciona! –Ken sostenía por lo alto el digivice que mostraba una imagen similar a la del emblema del valor y en un instante Wormmon se cubrió de llamas las cuales crecieron rápidamente.

-Wormmon armordigivolce a… ¡Shadramon! –El digimon se convirtió en un gran insecto cubierto por una armadura de color rojo y con un par de alas que parecían llamas saliendo de su espalda.

-¡Ataquen! –gritaron al unísono los dos Tamers y de inmediato los dos digimons se aproximaron al grupo de Flamedramons volando a toda velocidad.

Shadramon se lanzó sobre los oponentes asestándoles fuertes golpes con sus puños que dejaban fuera de combate a todo enemigo. Se posiciono justo en el centro del grupo y con gran destreza lanzo varios golpes hacia todos los oponentes y esquivaba los que estos le lanzaban a él. Por su parte Gargoylemon tomo con sus grandes manos a dos de los digimons y elevándose muy alto los dejo caer sobre otros dos contrincantes. Desde el cielo descendió en picada para acertar un golpe directo a la cara de uno de los Meramons y en el mismo movimiento una patada en el pecho de otro de ellos.

-¡Los digimentals de la luz y el valor son lo máximo! –exclamó con emoción Kenta viendo el resultado del combate.

-Aunque prefiero la apariencia de Veemon cuando se convierte en Flamedramon debo admitir que Shadramon tampoco se ve nada mal –le dijo Davis a su compañero. El muchacho solo se limitó a dirigirle una mirada seria lo que desconcertó al chico.

-Continuemos –dijo Kenta sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Marineangemon.

Gargoylemon cargo entre sus brazos a Davis y a Kenta mientras que Shadramon se ocupó de llevar a Ken para avanzar hasta donde se encontraba la torre volando. Al aterrizar los chicos pudieron ver a unos cuantos metros de distancia la torre que era su objetivo.

-¿Están listos chicos? –justo en ese momento saltaron de un edificio cercano otros dos digimons. Ambos con grandes extremidades y una cola larga y delgada. En la espalda tenían pequeñas alas, sus pies poseían largas garras de color rojo y toda su piel era de un tono marrón claro. Davis tomo rápido su digivice para analizar la información del digimon.

-Arkadimon adulto, utiliza sus largos brazos como látigos para azotar y apuñalar a sus adversarios, con lo que también es capaz de absorber la energía de estos.

-¿Qué te parece? Todo un reto –dijo Davis mientras que Gargoylemon y Shadramon avanzaban frente a él y Ken.

 **Pueblo de Green way, en el continente Sarvar, el digimundo.**

 **Mayo 3 del 2085**

Yolei, Cody y Hirokazu se encontraban espalda con espalda siendo rodeados por los enemigos que salían de las casas y otros edificios del pueblo. Frente a los tamers estaban sus digimons; Hawkmon, Armadillomon y Guardromon. El digimon androide disparo uno de sus misiles hacia un grupo de los digimons con apariencia de marioneta que impacto derribando a un par de ellos que después se levantaron con lentitud.

-Carajo, como salidos de The walking dead –dijo Hirokazu algo aterrado por la apariencia de los digimons-, ¡¿Y esa cosa que es?! –exclamó al señalar a otro tipo de digimon.

Yolei volteo en la dirección que el chico miraba para ver al digimon, que identifico sin necesidad de usar el digivice. El ser tenía la forma de un demonio de color gris con un par de alas no muy grandes y una cabellera de color naranja se extendía por su espalda.

-Evilmon, nivel adulto –dijo finalmente Yolei-. La torre ya está muy cerca, abrámonos paso entre estos enemigos y lleguemos hasta ella de una buena vez.

-Sí, este lugar me da escalofríos- agregó Cody mientras tomaba el digivice- Armadillomon, digievoluciona.

-Armadillomon armordigivolve a… ¡Pteramon! –el digimon se transformó en un ser con apariencia de Pterodáctilo con una armadura metálica recubriendo su cuerpo.

-Hawkmon, digievoluciona.

-Hawkmon armordigivolve a… ¡Moosemon! –Frente a los Tamers y los dos digimons apareció un digimon con forma de alce de color azul y blanco–. Suban –les indico el digimon a los chicos que de inmediato lo hicieron.

Moosemon de inmediato emprendió el trote en dirección al sitio de donde la torre negra sobresalía, embistiendo con sus astas a dos Porcupamon que se interpusieron en su camino. Uno de los Evilmons se elevó lanzándose sobre los Tamers en el lomo del digimon pero de inmediato fue interceptado con una envestida en el aire por parte de Pteramon que después se posiciono a un costado de Moosemon disparando misiles a los enemigos que intentaban interceptar al digimon alce. Debido a la concentración del digimon en su labor no notó a un Porcupamon que lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza deteniéndolo en seco, otro de los digimons se hizo presente con intenciones de dañar al digimon pero en ese momento un par de misiles de Guardromon los golpearon derribándolos. Pteramon volteó en dirección al digimon responsable del ataque y detrás de el vio a un grupo de enemigos. Guardromon giro para verlos y después se volteó nuevamente hacia Pteramon haciéndole una seña con la mano levantando su pulgar. El digimon volador asintió antes de lanzarse para alcanzar a Moosemon, quien seguía embistiendo a los oponentes en tierra que trataban de frenarlo.

Entre dos Porcupamon lograron detener el trote del digimon sosteniéndolo cada uno de un asta, y de detrás de ellos saltaron un grupo de Evilmons que se lanzaron sobre los Tamers.

-Misiles robados –escucharon que alguien gritaba detrás de ellos y vieron una serie de misiles que golpearon a los digimons, los cuales salieron volando producto de los ataques. Pteramon pasó volando sobre los tamers y aun en el aire golpeo a ambos enemigos con sus alas derribando a estos y aterrizando a poca distancia de Moosemon. Al caer los Porcupamons Moosemon pudo ver el resto del camino hacia la torre libre de oponentes. Pteramon le dirigió una mirada y el alce digimon asintió.

-Bajen ahora, debo terminar con esto de una vez –dijo con tono seguro. Cody de inmediato saltó del lomo dl digimon, seguido por Yolei y finalmente Hirokazu que tropezó al bajar y calló al suelo.

-Encárgate Moosemon –le dijo la chica de lentes acariciando un costado de su digimon.

Moosemon se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y después emprendió la carrera hacia la torre, en la distancia e aceleró lo suficiente para golpear con gran fuerza la torre la cual comenzó a agrietarse con el golpe. El digimon retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se preparó para expulsar un poderoso rugido que al impactar con la torre comenzó a agrandar las grietas de la torre hasta que grandes trozos de esta comenzaron a desprenderse y la torre cayó a pedazos frente al poderoso digimon, producto del uso del digimental de la esperanza.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, la Tierra**

 **Mayo 3 del 2085**

-Las terminales y los digimentals responden mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo Joe con muy buen humor.

-¿Pues como esperabas que funcionaran?-lo cuestionó Rika quien lo acompañaba sosteniendo una laptop y observando las batallas de sus compañeros por las pantallas repartidas en la habitación.

-Bueno, si te soy sincero, no pensé que resultaría tan bien, esperaba algún desperfecto o que alguna de las terminales no funcionara en algún momento, pero por suerte todo está en perfectas condiciones.

La chica miró al joven con una expresión incrédula pero guardó silencio. Si ella misma era completamente sincera también llegó a pensar que algo saldría mal. Renamon y Gomamon miraban a sus tamers en silencio mientras que Joe se dirigía a otro monitor, uno que no mostraba imágenes de los combates o las locaciones donde se encontraban en ese momento sus compañeros. Reviso de manera rápida e inquisitiva tecleando un par de veces en la laptop que tenía sobre las piernas.

-Bueno…las buenas noticias es que liberamos otros tres sectores.

-¿Y las malas?-lo cuestionó la chica pelirroja.

-Que solo el día de hoy el emperador ya alcanzo otras dos, y si lo sumamos a los días anteriores…nos lleva una ventaja de dos sectores-suspiró mientras se recargaba en la silla-. Los chicos lo hacen lo mejor que pueden pero no podremos ganar si no conseguimos aventajarnos más de ese maldito lunático.

-Yamato y Taichi partirán hoy en unas horas, esperemos que su viaje tenga buenos resultados, por el momento es en lo único que podemos contar –dijo Renamon acercándose un poco más a la pareja.

-Tienes razón Renamon…no me agrada pero tienes razón –reconoció la pelirroja mientras dejaba la laptop que el chico de cabello azulado le había dado para que le ayudara a hacer el registro de la información-, como sea, te dejo Joe, tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

-Claro… oh…o… ¡oye! –La llamó el muchacho antes de que la chica se retirara-, sobre lo que hablamos el domingo pasado…tu… ¿tú crees que podamos salir digamos tal vez…mañana?

-¿En serio crees que es momento de pensar en esas cosas? –lo cuestionó con frialdad viendo como el chico se encogía de hombros algo apenado y triste. La chica se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero en ese momento pensó en algo que la detuvo, se giró para ver a Joe aun con la mirada en el suelo y luego de un suspiro rompió el silencio-. Aunque admito que no estaría mal relajarse un poco –dijo, y noto como su mirada cambiaba y levantaba la cabeza-, mañana, a las siete creo que estaré lista.

-¡A las siete entonces!...yo em…sí.

-Más vale que me lleves a un buen restaurante, no he salido en una cita desde hace meses –le gritó de modo agresivo.

Dicho eso la chica salió de la habitación seguida por Renamon dejando a Joe conmocionado en su asiento y a Gomamon preocupado por el estado de su compañero. El digimon se acercó a su tamer con lentitud intentando averiguar su estado emocional.

-Joe… ¿estas…?

-Una cita…dijo que es una cita… ¡Tendré una cita con Rika Nonaka! –exclamó con tono triunfal el chico de lentes.

-Sí, y dijo que la lleves a un buen restaurante… ¿Qué dice tu bolsillo al respecto?

-No te preocupes por pequeñeces Gomamon, Rika y yo saldremos en una cita, eso es lo importante –Joe seguía envuelto en una euforia que pocas veces lo embargaba, tanto que no notó la presencia de un chico castaño en el umbral de la puerta, hasta que este carraspeó para que el muchacho se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí-. Ah…oh, lo siento Takato, ¿Qué sucede?

-Solo venía a decirte que Izzy te está buscando, está abajo, en el área de entrenamiento –dijo y se retiró sin decir más.

-Muchas gracias –le gritó el chico sin levantarse de su silla y volvió a sumergirse en el recuerdo de las palabras de la pelirroja.

Tai y Matt se encontraban en una habitación en la parte baja de la misión empacando algunas cosas en silencio. Gabumon y Agumon acababan de salir por orden del chico rubio quien les pidió que fueran a su habitación a buscar un par de mochilas que el chico tenia y que servirían para acomodar las cosas. Sobre una mesa de metal había varios artefactos y herramientas esparcidas, a las cuales se sumaban algunas más que recogían de estantes y gabinetes sin intercambiar palabra. Ambos estaban conscientes de las habilidades del otro y por lo mismo consideraban innecesario pedir explicaciones de por qué decidían tomar algún objeto. Después de un rato Tai se sentó en un banco frete a la mesa y puso sobre esta una mochila que llevaba consigo. De esta saco su arma, algunos cargadores y comenzó a llenar estos de balas. Matt notó que las cabezas de estas eran de tres colores diferentes; plateado, dorado y rojo, lo que le llamó la atención pero no hizo ningún comentario, solo observó al chico por un momento mientras este preparaba los cargadores. El castaño sintió la mirada de su amigo y le devolvió esta.

-¿Qué? ¿Me dirás que a ti también te molesta el uso de armas?- Matt lo miro sorprendido y sonrió ligeramente mientras apartaba la mirada y se daba la vuelta para seguir buscando cosas útiles.

-Para nada, seguramente nos será útil una de esas –le dijo y el castaño sonrió como el rubio acababa de hacerlo-, eso claro, en caso de que esta no funcione –le dijo dándose la vuelta para mostrar al chico un arma larga que Tai reconoció de inmediato.

-Rifle de asalto M4, vaya, a los de la milicia les gusta hacerse notar.

-Tienes que admitir que es una buena compañera, poderosa y confiable, pero si se me terminan las balas, tu pequeña amiga podría ser de utilidad, es…una M1191, ¿no?-Taichi rio con el comentario de su amigo notoriamente dirigido a subestimar el arma que tenía en las manos.

-Así es, calibre 45, semiautomática, fuerte y precisa, después de Agumon es el mejor refuerzo que puedes pedir –Matt rio mientras dejaba el arma sobre la mesa y buscaba algo en uno de los gabinetes que estaban a un lado de él.

-Claro, la ayuda, compañía y lealtad de un compañero no se remplaza con nada, pero equiparle este bebé a un M4 de cualquier forma es algo espectacular -dijo al mostrar el aditamento del arma que acababa de sacar de una de las gavetas.

-Wow, lanzagranadas M203, bonito juguete para lanzar bombas de humo.

-Claro, si lo que quieres es jugar, si quieres hacer volar un vehículo es mejor usar una de estas –dijo mostrándole una de las granadas del arma en sus manos-, puedes hacer pedazos un automóvil o derribar una pared con uno de estos.

-Lo dicho, a los militares les encanta llamar la atención, yo me considero alguien más…sutil –dijo lanzando un dardo que paso rosando la cabeza del rubio y que impacto en la pared detrás de él, el chico se dio la vuelta para tomar el objeto.

-Dardos, buenos para pasar el rato en un bar e impresionar a algunas chicas, también lo he hecho.

-Claro, si lo que quieres es jugar-dijo parodiando el tono de voz del Ishida-, pero si quieres hacerlo más interesante puedes mojar la punta con esto –el castaño le lanzó a Matt un pequeño frasco de vidrio que el muchacho atrapó-, eso es una poderosa neurotóxica paralizante que entorpece las facultades motoras de cualquier ser humano y de varios tipos de digimons, claro, si sabes dar en un punto preciso.

Matt le devolvió el frasco lanzándolo de igual manera que el chico lo había hecho antes.

-Oigan, machos alfa, ¿terminaron ya de adular sus armas o esperamos más tiempo?

Los dos aludidos voltearon para ver en la entrada al almacén a una chica de cabello largo y lentes recargada en el marco de la puerta. Detrás de ella se encontraban algunos otros de sus compañeros que de inmediato ingresaron al lugar.

-Yolei, chicos, creí que estaban en misión -dijo Matt al ver a la chica, a su hermano y al resto.

-Acabamos de regresar, y como sabíamos que se irán hoy en la tarde decidimos venir a despedirnos como se debe -aclaro Hikari mientras se abría paso entre los presentes y dejaba sobre la mesa un pastel. El resto de los chicos comenzó a mostrar platos y cubiertos. Davis se adelantó para depositar un par de botellas de soda y detrás de él iba Ken con un paquete de vasos desechables.

-Casi todo está hecho un lio por aquí, pero eso no significa que no podamos disfrutar de un pequeño momento, ¿O no? -Yolei se acercó más a la mesa con un cuchillo en mano dispuesta a partir y repartir el pastel.

Hirokazu y Hikari atacaban el pastel sirviéndose grandes rebanadas, Taichi se encontraba junto a Juri, Kenta, Cody, Yolei, Ken y Davis platicando sobre cosas triviales mientras que T.K. y Matt se encontraban más alejados del resto. El joven Takeru conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para saber que la única manera de hablar de forma cercana con él era alejándolo del resto de las personas y sin presionarlo, solo dejar que hablara cuando él se sintiera listo. Matt por su parte sostenía un vaso con soda a la mitad mientras veía hacia el grupo y hacia el suelo intermitentemente. Finalmente dio un trago grande con el que casi acabo con todo el líquido en su vaso y después de dejar este sobre la mesa volteó hacia T.K.

-¿Estarán bien sin nosotros?

-Por favor, estas aquí y eres más inútil que un Magikarp.

-¿Magikarp? -repitió Matt sin entender.

-Sí, un personaje de un viejo videojuego de Gameboy, Pokemon.

-Nunca escuche de esa cosa.

-Es divertido, y Magikarp es el pokemon más inútil e inofensivo, ¡Como tú ahora que Gabumon no puede digievolucionar!

-Ah, entiendo, Magikarp es el equivalente a Yamcha de Dragon Ball.

-¡Exacto! -exclamó T.K. con una carcajada acompañado por su hermano que reía con un poco más de reserva que su hermano menor. Matt volvió a mirar al suelo a medida que su risa se apagaba.

-Ten cuidado Takeru, promete que te cuidaras -dijo con un genuino tono de preocupación e interés-. Escucha, si te pasa algo, mamá encontrara la forma de culparme, ahórrame su sermón por favor.

-Yo también te quiero hermanito -le dijo mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo-, estaremos bien, todos, los digimentals funcionan a la perfección, Joe dice que incluso mejor de lo que esperaba.

-No estoy seguro de si eso me anima o me preocupa -dijo Matt en tono bromista aunque su hermano sabía que solía usar eso para encubrir sus preocupaciones.

-Oye, confía por una vez en tu hermano maldita sea -Matt lo volteó a ver atento-, sabemos cuidarnos, somos Tamers, además hemos entrenado muy duro y hemos enfrentado cosas más duras que un loco con delirio de grandeza y un disfraz de día de brujas mal hecho -Matt sonrió ante el comentario y el valor de su hermano menor.

-Lo se T.K., aun así no me pidas que no me preocupe, sabes que no puedo evitarlo.

-Lo sé, eso habla de cuanto nos aprecias, a todos -Matt evadió la mirada acusadora de su hermano volteando a ver al resto de sus compañeros.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte mientras estés fuera -decía Davis muy animado a Taichi que permanecía sentado sobre la mesa escuchando al chico-, nos encargaremos de todo, yo mismo me aseguraré de que todos estos inútiles no estén holgazaneando.

-¡Oye! -exclamaron divertidos los demás.

-El único holgazán aquí eres tu idiota -lo reprendió Yolei-. De cualquier modo vamos a extrañar a nuestro ferviente y devoto capitán y a nuestro amadísimo líder.

-Propongo un brindis, por nuestros amigos y su viaje en busca de los dioses -dijo Hikari alzando su vaso.

-¡Salud!-exclamó el resto.

-Creo que es hora de terminar esta bonita despedida, o nos retrasaremos -dijo Tai bajando de la mesa y comenzando a cargar todo-. Agumon, ayúdame -llamó a su compañero que había llegado ahí hace un buen rato. Matt se levantó y comenzó a imitar a Tai guardando todo en las mochilas que Gabumon había llevado y cargándose estas al hombro.

-Los veremos pronto, espero -dijo Davis poniéndose frente a Tai para estrechar su mano.

-Cuida de todos, y cuida de ti.

-¡Por supuesto jefe! -Taichi rio con el ánimo de su compañero.

-No estoy seguro de que deba seguir siendo el jefe si me iré y los dejare a su suerte.

-Es cierto, creo que no pensamos en que necesitaremos un líder temporal mientras Taichi no está -afirmó Hikari.

-¡Si! Además también se va su segundo al mando -agregó Yolei.

-¿Que? -Matt parecía sorprendido por lo que la chica acababa de decir, jamás consideró que ante los chicos fuera una opción como líder, pero al parecer estos tenían un fuerte pensamiento de él, aunque sea, como el segundo al mando.

-Bueno Tai, creo que debes nombrar a un líder temporal de los niños elegidos -sentencio Kenta. Tai parecía sorprendido por el entusiasmo de sus compañeros y la responsabilidad que estos le delegaban. Se encontró con la mirada emocionada de Davis y pensó en algo en ese momento. Metió la mano en su mochila y esculcando en esta se topó con el objeto que buscaba y lo sacó. Eran las viejas gafas que solía llevar puestas para cubrir sus ojos de la arena del desierto. Davis las recibió sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía y luego miró a los ojos a su amigo y ejemplo a seguir.

-Ahora la responsabilidad cae en tus hombros Davis, se un líder fuerte pero justo, y protege a todos mientras no estamos.

-¡Claro! No te decepcionare.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Ese niño es nombrado líder? Exijo un recuento de votos -se quejó Ryo entrando en la habitación acompañado de su digimon y de Sora y Mimí, con quienes también iban Palmon y Biyomon.

-preferimos tener un líder útil a un inútil como tú -le respondió Yolei.

-Que graciosa.

-Todo esta listo chicos, no es por presionarlos pero es hora de que partan -dijo Mimí desde la entrada.

-Sí, justo estábamos en eso -dijo Tai mientras volvía a colgarse la mochila al hombro despidiéndose de forma rápida de todos los presentes. Se detuvo frente a la joven castaña que lo miró con algo de tristeza.

-Cuídate mucho Tai -le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza. El chico sintió un gran calor en el pecho con aquel gesto de Hikari y sin dudarlo la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza.

-Claro, tu también, nos veremos pronto -se quedaron así por un rato con las miradas de todos los presentes.

-Ah...creo que aquí sobran muchas personas -dijo Cody algo avergonzado con la escena y salió de inmediato junto a Armadillomon, seguido de varios otros de los presentes.

-Te espero en el portal -le dijo el rubio Ishida al pasar junto a él dándole una palmada en el hombro. Tai lo siguió con la mirada hasta toparse con los penetrantes y asesinos ojos color miel de Mimí que lo miraba fijamente y con los brazos cruzados.

-No se tarden mucho -le espetó con violencia para después irse detrás de Matt. El castaño sintió temor por la mirada y las palabras de la castaña.

Ken caminaba a prisa por el vestíbulo principal directo a la puerta de salida cuando escucho el grito de Davis detrás de él.

-¡Oye Ken! Jugaremos un partido y necesitamos un jugador más, ¿Te animas?

-Lo siento, no puedo ahora -respondió apenas volteando a verlo, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta.

-¡Vamos! La última vez el equipo de Sora y las chicas nos dieron una paliza, debemos desquitarnos -insistió T.K.

-En otra ocasión, ahora estoy cansado.

-¿Y vas a salir? ¿A dónde vas? -lo cuestionó Cody.

-No les incumbe, ya déjenme en paz -dijo con un tono severo para cortar de tajo la discusión.

-Ok, tranquilo amigo, lamentamos haberte molestado -dijo Davis mientras se daba la vuelta con el balón en las manos.

-¿Qué le pasa últimamente?

-No lo sé, ha estado actuando raro -escuchó Ken que susurraban sus amigos mientras el recargaba la cabeza en la puerta con una marcada expresión de enojo e impotencia.

Antes de abrir la puerta se percató de que alguien lo observaba desde la sala de al lado. Volteó y se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Ryo.

-¿Por qué tan aislado? -le preguntó sin rodeos.

-Tengo cosas que hacer -le contesto con sencillez y se marchó azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Afuera se relajó un poco respirando hondo con los ojos cerrados y recargado en la puerta. Pensó en el peligro en el que se estaba metiendo pero de inmediato resolvió que era lo correcto. Al abrir los ojos se topó con Wormon que lo miraba expectante, le sonrió ligeramente y avanzo con paso decidido.

-Vamos Wormmon.

-Si Ken -le contestó este.

Takato miraba desde lo alto de la mansión y noto a Ken salir de esta y aproximarse hasta la reja para después perderse fuera del terreno de su hogar desde hacía ya un tiempo. Sintió el viento acariciarle el rostro y respiro de la frescura que podía percibirse en ese lugar tan tranquilo. Desde el primer día que subió a ese lugar disfrutaba de escaparse para sentir la tranquilidad. Esos momentos incluso solía evitar el compartirlos hasta con su fiel compañero Guilmon, no era que no le gustara estar con él, sino que algunas veces era bueno estar solo y alejado hasta de quienes más quieres, al menos así era como el castaño lo interpretaba. Poco paso para que su tranquilidad se fuera al escuchar el sonido de la puerta detrás de él abriéndose, y al voltear pudo ver a Rika. No dijo nada y solo la miro y sonrió un poco para después volver a sumergir su mirada en las copas de los árboles a lo lejos. Rika tampoco pronunció palabra alguna y solo se acercó al muchacho en silencio, se paró al lado de el sin dirigirle la mirada y recargo las manos sobre la pequeña barda que limitaba la azotea. Takato respiraba con tranquilidad, tanto que Rika incluso llegaba a pensar que dejaba de hacerlo. La chica le dirigió una mirada aun sin despegar sus labios mientras que el chico seguía aparentemente sumergido en sus sentimientos.

-Voy a salir con Joe mañana -pronuncio al fin la pelirroja.

-Lo sé -le contestó el muchacho.

Siguieron en silencio, Takato relajado pero Rika parecía estarse enfadando, sin embargo eso no hizo que el chico cambiara su expresión, o que siquiera la volteara a ver. Finalmente el castaño suspiro fuertemente y se dio unos pasos a atrás.

-Espero que se diviertan -dijo para después darse la vuelta y marcharse.

-¿Es todo lo que dirás? -le espetó la chica.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Solo eso y te vas, no te entiendo.

-Yo a ti tampoco Rika, pero esto, te recuerdo que fue tu decisión, no la mía. Te veo luego -y sin más el muchacho se retiró. Rika no podía decir nada más, no tenía nada que decir, no sabía cuáles eran las palabras correctas o si estas existían.

O tal vez, le daba miedo pronunciarlas.

Como muchas otras veces Joe se encontraba frente a la computadora que controlaba el portal de la mansión, introduciendo el destino al cual Taichi y Matt llegarían. Sin embargo, diferente a otras ocasiones el chico lo hacia con paciencia, casi parecía que quería retrasar lo más posible la partida de sus compañeros. Se sentía extraño con este gesto dado que nunca había tenido o sentido mucha cercanía con Tai, además, con Matt, aunque podía llamarlo un amigo tampoco era muy dado a conversar, más por la propia manera de ser del rubio que por alguna otra cuestión.

Finalmente el chico de lentes termino su labor echándose un poco hacia atrás en su silla y girando esta para quedar de frente a sus acompañantes.

-Bueno...de este lado está todo listo, ¿Seguros que quieren comenzar en el continente Sarvar?

-Me parece lo más correcto, la última vez tuvimos suerte ahí -le respondió Taichi.

-Bueno, supongo que es mejor que nada.

-Marque varios puntos donde pueden encontrar algo interesante –dijo Sora mientras le entregaba a Matt una Tablet. El chico la tomó y después la pelirroja lo envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza. El rubio correspondió el gesto y al separarse sonrió algo sonrojado. Sora le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un golpe suave en el pecho-, buena suerte.

Taichi observaba divertido a la pareja y después miró a Mimí. Se acercó a ella para poder susurrarle al oído mientras con discreción rozaba con sus dedos la mano de la chica.

-¿Me extrañaras mientras no estoy? –la chica lo miró con una expresión seria que intimido al castaño.

-Digamos que notare que no estas –le dijo como respuesta. El muchacho no supo cómo responder a esa frase fría y distante, por lo que solo se limitó a guardar silencio y acercarse a Joe.

-Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos – Tai se dirigió al portal con Agumon a su lado cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba de la manga de su chaqueta. Al voltear se topó con una mirada más blanda y tierna de la castaña ojimiel.

-Cuídate, no hagas tus acostumbradas estupideces.

-Tratare –le contestó con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro.

Matt y Tai se dirigieron una mirada de viejos camaradas antes de cruzar el portal seguidos de Agumon y Gabumon.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, la Tierra**

 **Mayo 4 del 2085**

Ryo salió de su habitación solo. Monodramon estaba agotado con los constantes y muy exigentes entrenamientos a los que el chico y él se estaban sometiendo, y aunque él tampoco se encontraba en su mejor estado, sus ganas de un cigarrillo eran mayores por lo que había decidido salir a comprar un paquete. El chico se aproximó a la escalera acomodándose la chaqueta cuando notó a Ken al pie de esta. Lo observó desde la distancia viendo como este parecía cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca, para luego marcharse por el pasillo al lado de la escalera. Ryo salió de su escondite entre el marco de una puerta y se lanzó sobre la escalera deslizándose sobre el barandal de madera y aterrizando en el suelo sin hacer mucho ruido, haciendo gala de su entrenamiento militar. Al girarse no vio al chico pero se adentró en el pasillo, asomándose con discreción en las habitaciones y recargando el oído sobre las puertas, hasta llegar al cuarto de lavandería donde escuchó movimiento. Tomó el pomo de la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y abrió la puerta con un rápido movimiento. Al asomarse vio a Hikari darse rápidamente la vuelta escondiendo ambas manos detrás de su espalda y mirándolo algo asustada. La chica llevaba puesta una sudadera blanca holgada y un pantalón deportivo ajustado de color negro.

-Ryo -dijo con un suspiro de alivio pero aun pareciendo algo nerviosa.

-Lo siento yo...perdón por asustarte -dijo dispuesto a marcharse hasta que notó los nervios de la castaña y sus manos detrás de la espalda-. ¿Que escondes?

-Nada -respondió con voz titubeante. Ryo le dirigió una mirada seria al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta. De inmediato se preguntó si podría Hikari ser la traidora o parte del plan, y si era asi, tal vez habría más implicados. Por el momento debía tomar la pequeña ventaja que se le presentaba.

-Mejor muéstrame lo que escondes, no me obligues a quitártelo -le dijo con tono severo y aproximándose a ella con porte intimidante. Hikari retrocedió hasta chocar con un gabinete detrás de ella y al sentirse acorralada se resignó bajando la mirada apenada. Extendió una de sus manos y el chico tomo de esta lo que la castaña escondía.

Ryo se sorprendió al notar que se trataba de un encendedor y un paquete de cigarrillos casi lleno. Volteó a ver a la chica que seguía con un leve sonrojo y una expresión apenada viendo fijamente al suelo.

-Por favor, no le digas a nadie -Ryo suspiró algo avergonzado por su sospecha y tambien divertido por la posición en que se encontraba frente a aquella niña.

-¿No crees que eres algo joven para esto?

-No lo hago tanto, solo una vez a la semana o más tiempo, es un pequeño gusto que me doy de vez en cuando -se justificó ella.

Ryo sonrió divertido y aun un poco incrédulo de que aquella niña pequeña y tierna tuviera un habito como ese, un gusto que debía enfatizar, le resultaba atractivo en una mujer, y llegado a ese pensamiento se percató de que aquella chica joven, era bastante atractiva. Reaccionó apenado ante este pensamiento y al darse cuenta que seguía muy pegado al cuerpo de la fémina, por lo que retrocedió con un par de grandes zancadas. Miró la cajetilla y extrajo de esta un par de cigarrillos para después lanzarle el resto a la castaña que los atrapó con ambas manos.

-Guardare tu secreto, de todos modos ¿Quién soy para juzgar? Yo empecé a los quince -Ryo se dio la vuelta para salir.

-¿Y mi encendedor? -le preguntó antes de que se marchara.

-Consigue otro -le contestó el muchacho con un gritó desde afuera de la habitación. Hikari sonrió divertida mientras guardaba la cajetilla en un bolsillo de la sudadera.

Se dispuso a continuar con su tarea: Lavar su ropa, y por decisión propia, lavar también las prendas que Taichi había dejado en su habitación. Tomo del suelo un gran sesto de ropa y lo levantó con algo de dificultad. Dio un par de pasos hasta que resbaló al pisar un calcetín mojado que estaba en el suelo. Cayó pesadamente de sentón y la ropa se esparció por todos lados. La chica miró en el suelo la causa de su caída y levanto un calcetín con rombos dibujados.

-Estúpido Davis -dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Miró a su alrededor la ropa regada y suspiró. Comenzó a levantarla prenda por prenda hasta llegar a la manta vieja en que llegó envuelto Tai. Al levantarla, de esta calló un libro extraño que la chica no había notado al tomar el bulto envuelto de la habitación del castaño. Recogió el libro mirándolo con curiosidad cuando notó que en una rasgadura sobre el encuadernado de cuero se encontraba metido un pedazo de papel doblado. Sacó este mirándolo por ambos lados solo encontrado el dibujo de un sol y una "T" en medio de este. Desdobló el papel y al hacerlo sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y la sensación de que un mareo la invadía.

Una serie de voces comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza invadiéndola por completo, no dejando espacio a sus propios pensamientos. Comenzó a tener extrañas visiones de ella misma acompañada de alguien que parecía ser Tai.

 _-Extraño a mamá._

 _-Yo también._

 _-¿La volveremos a ver?_

 _-Hare todo lo posible por que la vuelvas a ver Himari._

-Himari -susurró la chica antes de volver en sí.

-Hikari, ¿Has visto mi...?, ¿Qué es eso? -le preguntó Juri, entrando en el cuarto y viéndola en el suelo con una nota de papel en la mano.

-Una carta -contestó la chica poniéndose de pie.

-¿Para quién? -le preguntó y la mirada desconcertada de la chica busco loa ojos de su amiga.

-Para mí.

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _-¿Por qué estas letras convocan tanto en mí?_

 _-No sé si estamos en el lugar correcto._

 _-Buscamos algo perdido, tal vez lo lógico sea perdernos para encontrarlo._

 _-No quiero seguir decepcionando a quienes me importan._

 _-Si tú quieres, puedo ayudarte._

 _-Aquí no hay nada._

 _-Tai…mira eso…_

Y luego de más de un año (Carajo! Cuanto tiempo!) me digno a publicar el nuevo capítulo. Si alguien ahí fuera quiere matarme…yo entenderé el sentimiento, lo siento en verdad Jejeje.

En fin…espero que como disculpa sirva el que les diga que me he esforzado mucho porque este capítulo quedara muy bien, en lo personal me gusto escribirlo y en muchas partes fue difícil hacerlo, por que ahora se marca una parte un poco complicada de la historia, pero que espero agrade.

Quisiera aclarar una cosa, una que quizá sea necesaria o tal vez sobre, y es lo referente al revoltijo en cuanto a los digimentals utilizados por los niños elegidos, y es que la designación de este capítulo no es la permanente, sino que es mi manera de establecer que los seis niños elegidos que pueden usar los digimentals podrán usar cualquiera de ellos, no solo los que en la serie adventure 02 estaban designados para cada cual. Es decir, que cada uno de los digimons tendrá ocho posibles digievoluciones armor, las cuales tratare de explotar lo más posible, y mismo detalle me garantiza una buena cantidad de chamba.

En fin, pues no queda mucho que decir, solo hasta la próxima, porque habrá próxima, eso sí.

Peace and love


	7. VII-El militar y el explorador

**Capitulo VII**

" **El militar y el explorador"**

 **Restaurante Luna de plata, en Odaiba, Japón, en la tierra**

 **4 de mayo de 2086**

Joe comía sin dejar de lanzarle miradas a su acompañante que se concentraba más en el filete sobre su plato que en el chico de pelo azul vestido de manera muy elegante. El joven había quedado maravillado por la belleza de la pelirroja desde que la vio bajar las escaleras en la mansión con un vestido negro corto, la prenda tenía un par de delgados tirantes sobre los hombros de la fémina y un escote discreto pero atractivo. La chica llevaba el pelo suelto y muy bien arreglado para la ocasión, además de un perfecto maquillaje que hacia sobresalir sus ojos y sus labios de un tono rojo ligero. Joe incluso en momentos se olvidaba de comer por estar observando a la chica, por lo que cuando está casi finalizaba con su comida el aún tenía poco más de la mitad en el plato.

Rika dio un trago del vino en su copa y después miró al muchacho frente a ella.

-Haz estado muy callado -le dijo con voz suave interrogándolo con la mirada.

-Yo ah... Disculpa, es que no sé muy bien que temas de conversación usar.

-Tu tranquilo, tienes una buena ventaja con respecto a otros hombres en una primera cita.

-¿Cual ventaja? -Rika bebió otro trago del vino y le sonrió de manera coqueta al chico.

-Me llevaras hasta mi casa y entraras en ella, cualquier chico vería eso como una gran victoria -Joe sintió que se atragantaría con el bocado que tenía en la boca al escuchar el comentario de la chica, la cual después comenzó a reír como si acabara de contar un chiste.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero dado que eso será solo porque vivimos en el mismo lugar no me parece tan sobresaliente esta victoria.

-Solo quiero apuntar a que no deberías sentirte tan presionado o nervioso, suéltate –le dijo con un tono más parecido al que usaba usualmente y le guiño un ojo. Joe sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía.

-Tienes razón…aunque aún hay algo que me perturba un poco.

-¿Qué cosa? –Joe dudo un momento sobre si seguir hablando, pero finalmente tomo la decisión de hacerlo.

-Bueno…lo que pase en la mansión, ya sabes, ¿Cómo irán a tomar los demás que tú y yo saliéramos en una cita? –Rika cambio su expresión relajada a una que denotaba más seriedad y una ligera molesta. Al mismo tiempo se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y desviando la mirada.

-No sé, tampoco me interesa mucho, y creo que no deberíamos darle mucha importancia a ese hecho –Joe notó el cambio de humor de la chica y se sintió torpe al mencionar lo referente a los demás habitantes de la mansión.

-Creo que también en eso tienes razón, no debí mencionarlo.

-Joe –lo llamó con seriedad la pelirroja-. Esta noche estamos juntos tú y yo, solo eso, lo que pase o no pase es nuestro asunto, nuestro problema, nuestro gusto mejor dicho –dijo alzando su copa. Joe la miro cautivado y la imitó, levantando su copa para hacer un brindis.

-Por nuestro gusto –dijo el peli azul.

-Si, por nuestro gusto –lo secundo Rika mientras bebía por completo el contenido de la copa tratando de disfrutar del vino y de la compañía, y al mismo tiempo intentaba no pensar en su compañero y actual dolor de cabeza: Takato.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, la Tierra**

 **Mayo 4 de 2085**

Había ciertos momentos en que Hikari sentía una extraña sensación de nostalgia que la hacían apartarse del resto, incluso de Gatomon, a quien en esa noche en particular le pidió que saliera para dejarla sola, y como ya era una costumbre en su relación, el digimon accedió sin hacer protesta ni pregunta alguna advirtiéndole a la chica que no estaría lejos más de un par de horas, mismas que la joven de cabellera castaña aprovechó para encerrarse en su habitación y recostarse en su cama recargando la espalda en la cabecera de la misma. En esos momentos la chica que siempre parecía estar de humor para iniciar una charla se convertía en una persona totalmente diferente, la cual no quería saber nada de nadie, lo único de lo que gustaba era de escuchar música o leer algún libro, y en ese momento en el cuarto se escuchaba _Kiss From a Rose_ de Seal, una prueba de otra de las muchas peculiaridades de la joven, puesto que era muy sabido que ella gustaba de música de la época de aquella melodía.

La chica sostenía en sus manos un libro que T.K. le había prestado: la metamorfosis de Franz Kafka, sin embargo no lograba mantener la atención sobre la peculiar situación de Gregorio Samsa, para ella en ese momento era mucho más sorprendente e intrigante la carta que reposaba sobre el mueble a un lado de su cama que la idea de despertar de un día para otro convertido en un insecto. Suspiro resignada mientras dejaba apartado el libro y se estiraba para alcanzar el pedazo de papel doblado en varios pliegos. Lo empezó a desdoblar como ya había hecho esa misma mañana y comenzó a leer nuevamente.

 _Himari._

 _Eres solo una niña y ya tienes una mente de adulto, eres más madura que yo, y aunque eso nos ha salvado muchas veces, sigo sintiéndome culpable por la infancia que perdiste. Apenas una niña cuando nos fuimos, y ahora, aun cuando no lo pareces eres toda una mujer, me siento terrible por esto. Jamás podre disculparme lo suficiente o perdonarme, aun cuando esta guerra termine, ¿llegaremos a un portal? ¿Regresaremos a casa? Dios, ¿Cómo estará mamá? Apenas unos días atrás hablamos de ella y aún sigo pensando en mi promesa: te devolveré a nuestro mundo a como dé lugar, si tan solo supiera como…_

 _Espero que me perdones por ser tan torpe, y que siempre sepas que te quiero, te amo, y a mamá, y a nuestro mundo, y a este mundo también. Desde hace días tengo el presentimiento de que no sobreviviremos ambos a la guerra, y con eso solo me refiero a que volverás sola a casa, porque me niego a perderte aquí. Discúlpame con mamá en cuanto la veas._

 _Quiero que sepas que no importa el costo, no importa la dificultad, las tristezas ni la fuerza invertida, no me arrepiento de amar este mundo y sé que tú tampoco, sé que como dice James el mundo no está preparado para esto, pero quizá un día lo este, y cuando ese día llegue, todas estas guerras solo serán un mal recuerdo de la estupidez y soberbia de algunos miembros de las especies._

 _Sueño con un mundo lleno de niños jugando con sus compañeros, los más fieles y devotos compañeros y amigos, los digimons._

 _Tu hermano que te ama: Tyson._

En la mente de Hikari persistía la sensación de que aquellas palabras le correspondían a ella, ¿pero cómo esto era posible si la carta iba dirigida a una tal Himari, de la cual Hikari no sabía nada? No pudo más que volver a sentirse frustrada al no entender por qué dentro de ella algo se movía, una sensación intensa la recorría y la hacía estremecer. ¿Quién eran esas personas? ¿De qué guerra hablaban? ¿Y cómo habrá terminado esta?

-¿Por qué esas palabras convocan tanto en mí? –Se preguntó la chica mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello, recostada en la cama-. Himari…Tyson –se repetía en la soledad de su habitación- Himari… Tyson… Tyson… Tai.

 **Planicie sur en el continente Sarvar, en el digimundo**

 **Mayo 5 de 2085**

Sobre la extensa y calmada planicie solo se percibía el movimiento de un gran vehículo que en solitario atravesaba el terreno. Se trataba de uno de los vehículos oficiales de HEDM de última generación, un gran camión de combate, con cuatro pares de ruedas, construido con materiales altamente resistentes, y dotado de armamento pesado. Dentro del vehículo cariñosamente apodado como "el escarabajo" se encontraba un grupo constituido únicamente por dos Tamers y sus dos compañeros digimon. Normalmente ese vehículo requería de algo más serio (y peligroso) que una exploración para que su uso fuera autorizado, pero, debido a la situación que en ese momento estaba desatada en el digimundo y a las directas ordenes de uno de los más importantes hombres que existía en relación con los digimons: Charles Resse, el grupo de cuatro se había hecho con la máquina de guerra que ahora tenían bajo su control.

Yamato Ishida, capitán en la división militar de HEDM, manejaba el vehículo pese a las protestas de su compañero, Taichi Kamiya, el poco convencional y bastante problemático Tamer al que mucha gente conocía por sus hazañas y peripecias. Llevaban parte de la madrugada y toda la mañana en su expedición, después de una corta visita al Centro de investigaciones Riuga, donde revisando la información de la que disponían decidieron que esa planicie y la selva que en ella se encontraba eran su mejor opción. El chico castaño se levantó de su asiento junto al rubio para dirigirse a una pequeña nevera que tenían dentro del vehículo. En la parte de atrás del mismo había bastantes artefactos, y más delante de estos se encontraban Agumon y Gabumon jugando una partida de Póker. Taichi regreso a su asiento con un par de botellas de agua, le alcanzó una al rubio quien la tomo y agradeció sin dejar de ver al frente. Taichi dio un trago a la botella y después tomo una Tablet que descansaba sobre el tablero del vehículo.

-Según el mapa de Sora, deberíamos llegar en cualquier momento –dijo Taichi-, sigue en esta dirección.

-Entendido –dijo el rubio. Para Tai no había sido fácil adaptarse al uso de los mapas diseñados por HEDM para la navegación, pero rápido había comenzado a acostumbrarse. Siguió revisando la información dentro del aparato electrónico que Sora les había entregado antes de partir.

-El templo del dios digimon Zhuqiaomon, uno de los lugares más sagrados según las leyendas, más referido en varios mitos y escritos antiguos, y también un lugar bastante perdido –dijo el muchacho mientras volvía a dejar el aparato sobre el tablero del vehículo.

-Sora dice que tantas referencias a es lugar no pueden ser meras coincidencias, aunque actualmente no haya nadie vivo que haya estado ahí, el templo seguramente es real, en Sarvar hay un templo para cada una de las otras tres bestias sagradas, sin embargo nunca se ha visto una de Zhuqiaomon.

-Deben estarla ocultando –dijo Taichi algo pensativo-, wow, Sora sí que se toma en serio eso de investigar –dijo mientras volvía a echarle un vistazo a toda la información recopilada por la chica pelirroja.

-Es su especialidad, es brillante en eso, jamás decepciona –dijo el rubio con un tono particularmente alegre. Tai noto esto y recordó algo que lo había intrigado desde que volvió a ver al rubio junto a él y a la pelirroja que había redactado ele escrito que estaba leyendo.

-Oye Matt… ¿Qué hay contigo y con Sora?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el muchacho como si no entendiera la pregunta de Tai.

-Sabes a que me refiero… Antes de lo de Etemon, tú y ella parecían…pues, cerca de tener algo, luego fue toda la crisis con Myotismon y después me marche pero, pensé que en ese tiempo que no estuve tú y ella…ya sabes –el rubio hasta ese momento le dirigió la mirada a Tai quien hacia extraños ademanes con las manos. Matt por supuesto sabia a que se refería, solo que era un tema del que no le gustaba hablar, aunque por otro lado, tampoco le veía mucha utilidad en ocultar algo tan obvio como sus sentimientos por Sora, que aunque se esforzara en negar y ocultar, sabía que la gente se daba cuenta. Suspiró resignado antes de hablar.

-Pues la verdad es que no hay nada, somos amigos y nada más.

-Pero si habían incluso llegado a besarse, ¿Qué paso?

-No lo sé –contesto algo fastidiado-, cuando te fuiste, cuando terminó lo de Myotismon y Sora decidió que quería ser una Tamer, yo me ofrecí a ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella ayudándole a estudiar y a aprender todo lo que debía saber sobre los digimons, sobre HEDM y sobre Biyomon. Por un tiempo sentí que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, hasta que una tarde como si nada, estábamos revisando algunas cosas y me dijo "oye Matt, ¡adivina! Hoy saldré con un chico"…eso me dejó en claro el lugar donde me tenía Sora, y desde ese momento decidí no hacer nada.

-Vaya…lamento escuchar eso.

-Si…como sea –dijo tratando de sonar como que aquello no le importaba, al menos eso le pareció a Tai-, como suelen decir, ella no es la última Coca-Cola en el desierto, y tan mala suerte no he tenido en estos años –Taichi sonrió por el comentario de Matt.

-Supongo entonces que has tenido una que otra aventurilla por ahí –dijo Tai en un tono de complicidad.

-He tenido mis momentos –dijo con un tono ligeramente arrogante- ¿y tú? ¿Te has divertido o te reservas para alguien especial? –Tai pudo notar que por la forma en que el rubio dijo esta pregunta, se refería a alguien muy en concreto.

-Bueno, no es algo de lo que me guste mucho hablar –dijo el chico desviando la mirada. Matt asintió, él no era de los que les gustaba insistir en preguntar sobre asuntos privados a los demás-, pero, claro, uno tiene ciertas necesidades e impulsos, que hay que atender.

-Claro, me lo imagino, seguramente una desconocida vagabunda como tú en el callejón de algún pueblo olvidado por dios.

-Claro que no –exclamó Tai-, de hecho fue en la parte trasera de un Jeep a mitad del desierto.

Matt emitió una sonora carcajada al escuchar al chico, quien también comenzó a reír. Siguieron hablando de esa manera cambiando de tema cada tanto hablando solo de cosas sencillas, nada que tuviera que ver con digimons, con elegidos, con dioses o villanos, solo una simple charla entre dos chicos de diecinueve años, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para los dos digimons, quienes parecían contentos de ver a ambos hablando como jóvenes normales, cosa no muy frecuente, y que aunque ni los mismos chicos admitieran, era algo que llegaban a sentir como necesario, y agradecían sin pronunciarlo en ese momento poder disfrutar de un contacto tan sencillo y sin preocupaciones como ese.

Al cabo de un rato se percataron de que ya estaban muy cerca, y antes de que alguno de los dos preguntara ¿Dónde estaba el lugar que buscaban?, la imagen de una espesa selva les aclaro esa duda.

Matt frenó ante la espesa vegetación de la selva bordeada por montículos de tierra y piedras de gran tamaño.

-Hasta aquí, el escarabajo es demasiado grande para pasar entre los árboles, además no está suficientemente equipado para abrir un sendero.

-De acuerdo, seguiremos a pie.

Dicho esto ambos chicos y los dos sigilo a bajaron del vehículo. Matt se cargó al hombro su rifle de asalto y Tai guardó en una cartuchera al cinto su arma. Los dos tamers, y también los digimons se cargaron además una mochila en la espalda cada uno, para comenzar el peregrinaje dentro de la selva frente a ellos. Tai iba a la cabeza, abriéndose paso con una notoria destreza que para Matt no pasó desapercibida. Para él y Gabumon no era que resultara imposible seguir al otro par, pero tampoco podían saltar gruesas y grandes raíces de árboles inmensos y sortear los hondos charcos que había repartidos por aquí y por allá con la facilidad que Agumon y el muchacho castaño lo hacían.

Después de un buen tramo de camino, se encontraron en la parte baja de un gran desnivel por el cual resbalaba un poco de agua. Tai palpo la pared de barro frente a él, revisando la firmeza de este. Introdujo la mano y la sacó con suma facilidad para después voltearse dirigiendo una mirada a sus compañeros.

-No podemos escalar -sentenció mientras miraba a su alrededor -. ¡Perfecto! -exclamó luego señalando un gran árbol cuyas ramas se extendían muy cerca de la parte superior del terreno.

El resto entendió de inmediato y comenzaron a escalar el árbol. Subieron hasta una altura de quince metros y luego avanzaron sobre una gruesa rama que estaba a una distancia no tan grande del borde del terreno lodoso, debían dar un salto para llegar hasta él, y el primero en hacerlo fue Gabumon. Con una impresionante agilidad dio un salto desde la rama y aterrizo varios metros adelante del borde del terreno. Agumon lo siguió, aterrizando un par de metros atrás de donde calló Gabumon.

-¿Una competencia? -dijo Tai que era el que seguía en la fila. Se preparó unos momentos y se balanceó un poco antes de saltar, dado que no poseía tanta agilidad como los dos digimons. Saltó y logró aterrizar con firmeza un metro adelante del borde. Se quedó estático un momento para no resbalar y luego echó la mitad del cuerpo hacia adelante para empezar a avanzar.

Matt se balanceó igual que Tai pero debido a la duda lo hizo varias veces más hasta escuchar un fuerte crujido de la rama, lo que advirtió a todos de que estaba a punto de romperse, en ese instante sin pensarlo dos veces Matt salto con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante y mientras él se encontraba en el aire la rama se dobló, vencida por si propio peso. Matt aterrizó apenas en el borde. Sintió un alivio que le duro poco pues dio un paso hacia adelante su otro pie resbaló debido en el lodo y sintió como su peso lo vencía hacia atrás. A punto de caer sintió como la correa de su arma se tensaba y vio frente a él, a Tai que había alcanzado a sujetar la punta del rifle. Pero el peso del muchacho hizo que los pies de ambos resbalaran hasta que Agumon y Gabumon sujetaron con un brazo cada uno una pierna de Tai y clavaron las garras del brazo libre en la tierra mojada. Los cuatro respiraron con alivio, tomaron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y luego comenzaron a avanzar con lentitud.

Ya en terreno más firme Matt se sentó sobre una gran roca y Taichi se dejó caer en la hierba húmeda.

-Creo que es tiempo de un descanso -el silencio fue la respuesta afirmativa que todos dieron.

El pequeño grupo siguió su exploración después de un leve descanso y de comer y beber un poco para reponer energías. Soportaron el abrazador calor que se extendió desde el mediodía hasta que comenzó la puesta de sol que ahora podían medio ver a través de las espesas ramas de los altos árboles.

Matt se pasó la mano por la frente y los ojos para retirar el sudor que resbalaba por todo su rostro. No estaba seguro de cuanto llevaban caminando, pero a esas alturas debía ser ya bastante. Según el mapa que seguía en manos de Taichi debían seguir en la dirección en que iban. El camino se había vuelto algo más sencillo, no habían tenido dificultades salvo al cruzar un pequeño rio que les llegaba a cubrir hasta la cintura y cuya fuerza los obligo a utilizar una soga que gracias a Taichi lograron arrojar desde un extremo del rio al otro donde se aferró a un tronco grueso fuertemente plantado en la tierra.

-¿Falta mucho? -preguntó Agumon cuando se detuvieron, a mitad de un pequeño claro libre de árboles, bajo la sombra de las ramas de los que crecían alrededor.

-No estoy seguro,-confesó Tai llamando la atención de Matt

-¿Como que no estás seguro? -lo interrogó el rubio.

Tai se acercó a él mostrándole la pequeña pantalla que sostenía.

-Según esto el templo es toda una pequeña ciudad, de gran extensión, ya debemos haber recorrido cerca de la mitad de esta selva y no hemos visto señal alguna de una construcción, ¿Bastante raro no crees?

-Déjame ver -Pidió Matt tomando la Tablet que el castaño sostenía. El mapa consistía solo en una mancha verde con unas pocas referencias que sugerían que había sido elaborado desde una vista en el cielo, no a base de una exploración como la que hacían ellos.

En efecto, por la posición del rio que habían pasado y que en el mapa aparecía como una delgada vena azul que cruzaba la selva, debían estar a mitad de esta o muy cerca, pero no habían visto nada. Matt revisó los archivos adjuntos que describían el templo e indicaban que se encontraba en esa selva, concordando con Taichi en que por la extensión que se describía tenía esa construcción, debían haberla visto ya.

-No entiendo esto -confesó el muchacho.

-Creo que está claro -intervino Tai. Dio un suspiró y rascándose la cabeza continuó-. No sé si estamos en el lugar correcto, quizá el templo no esté aquí -Matt lo miró como no dando crédito a sus palabras-. En dado caso de que exista, lo más probable es que se encuentre en otra selva inexplorada de este continente, en la región occidente.

-Sora no pudo cometer un error como ese -la defendió indignado por las palabras del chico.

-No dudo de las capacidades de Sora, pero entiende, información como esta no es cien por ciento genuina, este tipo de investigaciones se hacen a base de textos, relatos y leyendas. Nadie se toma el tiempo de realizar exploraciones, Matt, hace años que HEDM no explora el digimundo. Posiblemente el templo se encuentre en otra selva -Matt sabía que las palabras de Tai estaban en lo cierto, pero le pesaba el hecho de haber perdido un día entero en una búsqueda inútil.

Tai lo comprendió, así que decidió dejar las cosas así. Volteo a ver la puesta de sol para darse cuenta de que estaba por oscurecer. Se quitó la mochila, lo mejor era pasar la noche ahí y volver sobre sus mismos pasos hasta el escarabajo al amanecer, durante todo el día habían tenido la suerte de no toparse con ningún peligro, refiriéndose a algún digimon peligroso, pero no quería tentar a su suerte y arriesgarse él y a su grupo, se decidió a comunicarle su conclusión a Matt cuando de la nada, sintió que entre la espesura de la selva que empezaba a oscurecer cada vez más alguien los observaba.

-Matt...

-Tienes razón, lo sé, debemos irnos -se adelantó a decir el rubio mientras que Agumon y Gabumon también se ponían alerta sintiendo la misma sensación que Tai.

-No, Matt...

-Claro, mejor acampemos aquí y mañana...

-¡Carajo Yamato! -exclamó Tai tratando de no exagerar demasiado el tono de su voz.

El aludido reaccionó ante el llamado fuerte de su amigo y en ese momento noto su expresión y las de los dos digimons. Su mirada paseo por los alrededores aprovechando los últimos instantes de luz de día. Fue así como noto el movimiento de varias sombras. Por todos lados algo se movía, debían ser varios oponentes, varias sombras se desplazaban con movimientos ágiles sin dejarse ver, solo eran perceptibles por el donde las ramas de las que saltaban o las hojas de la vegetación que golpeaban. Sobras y nada más podía ver el grupo.

El sol termino de ocultarse al fin, lo que hizo que el claro fuera iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. En ese momento los frenéticos movimientos frenaron. Las sombras permanecían estáticas, rodeándolos, hasta que finalmente, con lentitud comenzaron a surgir de entre la vegetación unos seres con apariencia de simios, de pelaje amarillo y gestos rudos, varios de ellos armados con varas de madera se acercaban a paso lento y decidido.

-Apemons -dijo Tai al ver a los seres

-¿Que...? -Matt no lo dudo y tomo su arma pero Tai le impidió levantarla para apuntar.

-No es correcto, esta es su selva, nosotros somos invasores -le dijo. Matt bufo, tenía razón pero estaban ante una situación realmente desalentadora.

Los Apemons hicieron un círculo alrededor de Tai y compañía, observándolos sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Crees que podamos hablar con ellos? -pregunto Matt antes de que una lanza arrojada por uno de los Apemons se clavara frente a él.

-Creo que ellos no quieren hablar con nosotros.

Los Apemons comenzaron a emitir fuertes rugidos al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban sobre el grupo Tai tomó a Matt del hombro para girarlo y empujarlo en dirección a una parte de vegetación especialmente crespa de la selva. De esta salieron un par de Apemons que fueron golpeados por Agumon y Gabumon en conjunto. Los digimons avanzaron a la cabeza preparados para abrir camino a los Tamers que iban a toda velocidad detrás de ellos.

Los cuatro saltaron sobre las ramas y se sumergieron en estas sin detener su huida. De la nada un Apemon salto agitando su vara de hueso y le propinó un fuerte golpe a Gabumon que lo mando a Volar lejos.

-¡Gabumon! -exclamo Matt mientras, con semblante molesto comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila.

-Agumon, no exageres -le dijo y el digimon asintió comprendiendo.

Al Apemon frente a ellos se unió otro par, se movían con agilidad y velocidad mientras proferían agudos y fuertes gritos para alertar al resto de la manada. Agumon los seguía con la mirada tan rápido como le era posible. En cuanto uno de ellos se lanzó sobre él lo recibió con una llamarada que ilumino el lugar dejando a Tai ver que otros Apemons se congregaban alrededor. Agumon siguió atacando con bolas de fuego que lanzaban a los Apemons y los hacían retroceder, pero no parecían causarles grandes daños.

Tai noto que Matt levantaba su rifle en ese momento con el aditamento especial y le cargaba una granada.

-¡Matt! -exclamó Tai con tono de reprimenda.

-Relájate, no les haré daño -dijo mientras que en ese momento Gabumon regresaba de entre las ramas y alejaba con una embestida a un Apemon que se había lanzado sobre loa chicos. Tai tomo del sueño un palo largo y grueso y lo utilizó para alejar a un Apemon que se mantuvo a raya con una expresión burlona en el rostro. Detrás de él varios otros tenían expresiones similares, mientras daban pequeños saltos y gritaban como alentando al castaño a atacar.

Tai estaba a punto de responder a las burlas cuando escucho un peculiar silbido a su lado y vio uno de los proyectiles de Matt impactar sobre el grupo de Apemons, sin embargo no se produjo una explosión como el chico esperaba, sino que del proyectil surgió una masa viscosa que bajo la luz de las llamas que Agumon disparaba lucia de un color marrón y desprendía un olor como a caucho.

-Eso los detendrá -aseguró Matt mientras cargaba otra granada. Tai sonrió mientras loa cuatro avanzaban abriéndose paso entre la selva que ahora se había convertido en un campo de guerra. Algunas de las llamaradas de Agumon habían impactado en los árboles, lo que había hecho que se incendiaran y alejaran la oscuridad de la noche remplazándola por unas luces titilantes provenientes de los troncos que ardían. Gabumon se movía con una velocidad impresionante, parecida a la de Guilmon según le parecía a Tai, protegiendo los flancos de Matt y Tai, mientras que el rubio se encargaba de disparar contra los grupos grandes que encontraba las granadas con la sustancia viscosa que los dejaba pegados unos a otros y al suelo.

-¿Es que nunca se rinden? -se preguntó Matt disparando la última granada que quedaba en el bolsillo de su mochila-. ¡Mierda! Se me acabaron -Tai miró a su alrededor. Agumon y Gabumon no podrían mantener por mucho más tiempo lejos a los Apemons, y no era una opción el utilizar cargas letales con la lanza granadas de Matt. Noto que se encontraban en un espacio amplio con grandes árboles a su alrededor y de inmediato pensó en algo. En la mochila comenzó a buscar un cargador especial con una etiqueta plateada pegada en un costado. Lo cargo a su arma y la preparó para el disparó.

-¡Agáchense! -exclamó y sus tres compañeros obedecieron.

Comenzó a disparar a los árboles que había alrededor de ellos intentando no dejar ni uno solo sin una bala incrustada y evitando a los Apemons que gritaban encolerizados por los fuertes ruidos del arma, uno de ellos arrojó una roca que golpeo a Tai en el hombro y desvío uno de sus disparos al suelo, cerca de donde estaba arrodillado Matt.

-Estuvo cerca -dijo el rubio pero la expresión de Tai era de preocupación. Sintió como el castaño lo levantaba del suelo con fuerza y lo jalaba para después derribarlo a él y a si mismo sobre la tierra.

En ese momento fuertes estallidos se hicieron escuchar. Los troncos con las balas incrustadas explotaban con fuerza manda do a volar pedazos de madera y astillas por todos lados. Los Apemons comenzaron a gritar con pánico mientras las explosiones continuaban, incluso derribando un árbol enorme que casi aplasta a varios de los simios digimon. Matt se asombró y comprendió en el momento en que vio estallar el lugar donde había impactado la bala de Tai que esas balas tenían algo especial.

Los Apemons retrocedieron con miedo y se perdieron en la selva mientras los Tamers y digimons se ponían de pie.

-Eso los mantendrá bien alejados -dijo Tai con confianza mientras enfundaba su pistola. Matt mientras veía como otro árbol, más alto y delgado que el anterior se ladeaba poco a poco hasta entrar en caída hasta el suelo.

-¡Miren! -exclamó Gabumon, quien se encontraba viendo el cráter que debía ser el lugar de la explosión más cercana. Los dos chicos y Agumon se acercaron para ver, topándose con algo que no esperaban.

No se trataba de un cráter, sino de un hoyo, profundo y oscuro por el cual se veían algunos destellos verdes.

-¿Qué carajo? -dijo Matt sorprendido de lo que veía. En ese momento un extraño sonido se escuchó y Tai percibió un ligero temblor en donde estaba parado.

-No me gusta como sonó eso -dijo justo antes de que el suelo sobre el que los cuatro estaban parados se hundiera.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, la Tierra**

 **Mayo 5 de 2085**

Mientras para los Tamers no hubiera misiones o emergencias, los días en la mansión Riuga eran tal como sonaba eso, tardes en una enorme y lujosa mansión, o si lo preferían, días de asueto disfrutando de un muy generoso salario.

Durante el día todos los equipos habían tenido misiones, si, pero por extraño que pareciera ese día luego de liberar dos sectores cada escuadrón, el emperador se había mantenido sin abarcar ningún otro espacio del continente Sarvar, por lo que todos los Tamers de la mansión se encontraban disfrutando de un bien merecido descanso.

Las reglas eran claras, de cualquier forma todos debían permanecer atentos a los digivices por si había una emergencia, pero de ahí en más todos eran libres de ocupar el tiempo como quisieran. Por lo que Sora de inmediato se dirigió a la ciudad a encontrarse con un chico llamado Touji, según había escuchado Yolei, ésta junto con Mimi se habían adueñado de la cocina para experimentar un poco, Davis salió apresurado tras terminar su ultima misión diciendo que había un imperdible bufete en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos y Ken salió poco después sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Henri estaba por seguirlo cuando Takato lo interceptó para decirle que lo acompañara a el y a Rika al cine. Joe de inmediato quiso acompañarlos (siendo que su cita con Rika, sentía que había sido todo un éxito) pero Izzi lo detuvo recordándole que debían ir a las instalaciones de HEDM en la ciudad para una evaluación del rendimiento de los digivices y las terminales. Henri invito a Juri en ese momento, pero la chica le dijo que prefería quedarse a estudiar para los exámenes que tendría pronto (por que a pesar de todo, los Tamers seguían siendo chicos, que debían preocuparse por sus estudios). Kouta y Ryo se dispusieron a usar el área de entrenamiento para ejercitarse junto con Kotemon y Dramon, Hirokazu y Kenta, inseparables amigos dijeron a todos que irían a pasear por la ciudad, con la esperanza de encontrar a algunas chicas lindas, cuando invitaron a T.K. (debido a que, como con su hermano, donde se encontraba él se encontraban las chicas mas lindas) éste les dijo que no podía puesto que ya tenía planes: Saldría con Ángela, su novia.

-¿Sabían que tiene novia? -preguntó Kenta a sus acompañantes mientras salían de la mansión, con MarieneAngemon en el hombro.

-No, pero era de esperarse, con la suerte que tiene con las mujeres -dijo Hirokazu.

-¿Celoso? -preguntó Guardromon sin reparo alguno.

-¡Claro que estoy celoso! Seguramente es una chica muy linda, mientras yo por acá, solo como un perro -se lamento el chico.

-Al menos nos tienes a nosotros -lo consolo el otro chico colgándosele del hombro.

-Si, nos tienes a nosotros -secundó Guardromon dándole una palmada en la espalda al chico con tal fuerza que lanzó a los dos por las escaleras de la entrada.

Suzie, la hermana de Henri, se rio con la escena mientras se dirigía a la comida sala donde se encontraba Cody, sentado frente a una mesa leyendo un libro y haciendo algunos apuntes. La chica se sentó frente a el abriendo su cuaderno y comenzando ella tambien a realizar sus deberes. Ellos dos siempre se ayudaban en eso, o mejor dicho, Cody ayudaba a Suzie, ya que él era un chico dedicado en todo lo que hacia y a la chica no le iba tan bien como a él.

-En cuanto termines, ¿Puedes ayudarme con estos ejercicios de calculo? -preguntó con tono suplicante.

-Claro, ya casi termino mis tareas -le respondió, con un tono sumamente apagado, el cual no pasó desapercibido para la niña.

-¿Que sucede Cody?

-Nada –respondió el chico usando el mismo tono.

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a mentirle a la mejor amiga que tienes en esta mansión? -lo cuestionó Suzie mirándolo fijamente. Cody sonrió. Desde que se habían conocido ellos dos habían entablado una buena relación por la edad que tenían, ambos eran los más jóvenes de la mansión por lo que les era posible entenderse mucho mejor de lo que los entendían los demás, para Suzie era más fácil hablar con Cody que con su hermano Henri, y Cody no conocía a ninguna otra persona con la cual pudiera llevarse mejor que con esa jovencita. Si con alguien podía ser sincero, precisamente era con ella.

-Bien... se trata de mi abuelo -soltó finalmente.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó con un ligero tono de preocupación.

-Si... él está perfecto, lo que pasa es que... -se le dificultaba encontrar las palabras para expresarse.

-Vamos, cuéntame -lo animo ella.

-Justo cuando nos llamaran para volver y nos contaran sobre la situación actual, yo me encontraba en las finales de un torneo de Kendo muy importante para el cual mi abuelo me preparó durante meses -le confesó

-Ah sí, recuerdo que nos lo mencionaste.

-Bueno... cuando recibí la llamada y supe que debía venir a aquí sin tardanza...en el rostro de mi abuelo vi mucha decepción, eso no me agrado para nada -Suzie, que conocía muy bien la relación entre Cody y su abuelo se hacía una buena idea de lo que el muchacho sentía. Lo miró sin decir nada por un instante antes de hablar, sopesando sus palabras.

-Tu abuelo debe estar orgulloso de ti Cody, estoy segura.

-Suzie, tú no lo viste...

-No, pero aun así estoy segura de lo siente, quizá esté algo enfadado y resentido, pero por el hecho de no poder pasar tanto tiempo como quisiera contigo, no por tus acciones o decisiones. Eres un muchacho fuerte, comprometido y muy noble, un gran amigo y un gran Tamer. Sé que tu abuelo entiende eso y está orgulloso de ti.

-Supongo que tienes razón, es solo que no quiero seguir decepcionando a quienes me importan.

-No lo haces, tu abuelo se ha empeñado en hacerte un hombre de bien, y ha tenido éxito -tomó su mano y el muchacho la miró a los ojos, ambos sonrieron, Cody se sentía un poco más relajado y Suzie estaba complacida de ayudar a su compañero.

En la sala se encontraba también Juri, como había dicho, haciendo sus labores escolares, en ese momento vio entrar en la sala a Hikari quien desde el día anterior tenía una expresión algo perdida. Juri lo notó desde luego y no dejo la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

-Kari -la aludida volteó a ver a la chica-, ¿Todo bien? -la joven asintió pero sin convencer a su amiga.

-Sí, solo estoy buscando a Gatomon, ¿Sabes dónde está?

-No...Oye, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? -Hikari no sabía que decir, Juri por su parte movió sus libros y libretas haciendo un espacio en la mesa frente a una silla disponible. Kari entendió que no se libraría fácil de ella y accedió a tomar asiento.

-¿Qué pasa? -inquirió la joven.

-Es lo que yo me pregunto, ¿qué pasa? Desde ayer actúas algo extraño, estás callada y eso no es algo normal en ti, no lo ha sido al menos en el tiempo que llevo de conocerte.

-Es algo... complicado, creerás que estoy loca.

-¿Tiene que ver con la carta? -Hikari alzó la mirada algo sorprendida, si bien Juri había estado presente cuando la encontró no pensó que le daría mucha importancia a ese hecho, decidió ser honesta y abierta con la joven.

-No se por qué, solo me llamó mucho la atención desde que la vi.

-¿De dónde salió?

-Yo...la encontré en un libro viejo que tome de la biblioteca -mintió por no estar segura de ai debía mencionar que estaba entre las cosas de Tai.

-Y... ¿Qué es lo que te provoca?

-Curiosidad, mucha curiosidad. La carta habla sobre dos hermanos, un chico la escribió para su hermana y habla sobre una guerra, creo en otro mundo y sobre que espera que la carta llegue a manos de ella.

-¿Otro mundo?... ¿El digimundo?

-Quizá -respondió con duda la castaña-. Desde que tome la carta, sentí que debía entregarla a su destinatario, o algo así.

-Cuando encontraste la carta, te oí decir que era para ti.

-¿Que? -Hikari parecía desconcertada-, no recuerdo eso.

-Parecías en trance, te fuiste sin decir más y sin escuchar que te hablaba -el desconcierto de Kari aumento al escuchar las palabras de Juri.

-No puede ser para mí, yo no tengo hermanos, y mi nombre no es Himari, soy... Hikari.

-Debes admitir que entre esos dos nombres hay una sospechosa similitud -la chica reaccionó ante esto como si apenas lo notara, de hecho así era-. Kari, según se, ¿Eres adoptada cierto? -la chica asintió. A Juri se le llenó el rostro de emoción-. ¿Crees... crees que sea posible que esa tal Himari sea pariente tuyo? Tal vez tu abuela, ¡Incluso tal vez tu madre!

-¿Tu lo crees?

-Bueno... Si encontraste la carta en la mansión, quizá sea porque ella era una Tamer, y tú lo serias por ser su hija. Piénsalo, quizá por eso te movió tanto por dentro.

-No sé, ¿Cómo podría moverme tanto algo que se relaciona con mi madre si nunca tuve contacto con ella?, ¡es para mí una total desconocida!

-No lo sé, pero el destino obra de formas misteriosas, dicen -Kari sabía que las palabras de Juri no tenían coherencia, pero no podía negar que algo sentía, ¿Podría ser, podría tratarse de aquello? Era complicado, y su expresión lo hacía obvio para Juri que estuvo en silencio un rato hasta decidirse a hablar-. Si tú quieres, puedo ayudarte -le soltó de repente.

-¿Cómo?

-Si... tenemos un nombre, y una gran base de datos llamada internet, si sabes buscar puedes encontrar lo que sea, o a quien sea -Kari sonrió.

-¿En verdad sacrificarías tu tiempo para ayudarme?

-No -le respondió con firmeza-, usaría mi tiempo para ayudar a una amiga, no es un sacrificio, es una inversión -Kari parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, conmovida por la muestra de amistad de su compañera hacia ella.

-Gracias de verdad Juri.

-No hay de que... Oh y apropósito de ayudar a una amiga, ¿Puedes ayudarme con mi ensayo? Eres muy buena redactando y yo soy terrible -Hikari se rio con franqueza por el comentario de la chica.

-Claro, yo te ayudo.

 **Ciudad en ruinas, en el continente Sarvar, en el digimundo**

 **Mayo 5 del 2085**

El joven castaño despertó y comenzó a incorporarse. Sentía dolor en varias partes del cuerpo pero no tanto como para no poder moverse. Miro a su alrededor sin reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba hasta notar la presencia del resto de su grupo. Junto a él permanecía Agumon que parecía algo preocupado, y más alejados estaban Gabumon y Matt, el chico estaba inconsciente mientras que el digimon estaba sentado a su lado y desvió la mirada del cuerpo inconsciente de su Tamer hasta que notó que Tai había despertado. El castaño noto la mirada inquisitiva de Gabumon mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Esta bien? –le preguntó. Gabumon tardo un poco en contestarle, tiempo que invirtió en observarlo detenidamente, parecía algo desconfiado.

-Sí, solo se desmayó, alcance a atraparlo y reduje el impacto de la caída, pero igual nos estrellamos y se golpeó en la cabeza, nada grave.

-Me alegro –dijo el castaño, la mirada de Gabumon seguía siendo algo dura. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si pasaba algo cuando el digimon se le adelanto para hablar.

-Tú también caíste, pero Agumon no logro sujetarte.

-¿A si? –Dijo Tai tratando de sonar como si no pasara nada.-, bueno, estoy algo adolorido por la caída.

-Me imagino, veinte metros de caída libre no es cualquier cosa, sin embargo, aquí estas, como si nada –Tai palideció un poco. Hubiera preferido que el digimon y el chico no hubieran visto eso, ahora entendía la preocupación del digimon.

-¿Podrías no decir nada sobre eso?

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre el hecho de que ningún humano y ningún Tamer podrían soportar una caída como esa y levantarse apenas con algo de dolor? –El chico quiso decir algo en ese momento pero no podía, no sabía cómo explicar aquello. Había una explicación por supuesto, pero no sentía que fuera el momento para darla. Gabumon bufo resignado ante el silencio de Tai-. Solo dime una cosa, ¿debo preocuparme por eso?

-En lo absoluto, soy un aliado, un amigo.

-Un amigo con grandes secretos –dijo el digimon sin disimular su desconfianza. Justo en ese momento Matt comenzó a reaccionar, Agumon se acercó para estar junto a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué…que carajos paso? –preguntó sentándose sobre el suelo adoquinado. Gabumon miro nuevamente a Tai y después volvió su atención al rubio.

-Caímos, uno de los disparos de Tai abrió un gran cráter en el suelo, caímos por el a este…este lugar –Matt alzó la vista.

-Wow…una muy larga caída.

-Sí, Agumon y yo logramos atraparlos y evitar que se hicieran daño, pero al aterrizar te golpeaste la cabeza un poco fuerte.

-Ya veo –Matt trató de levantarse pero aún se sentía algo desorientado y mareado por el golpe.

Tai miró a su alrededor, esta vez con más atención ya que no tenía en la cabeza la preocupación de no saber su Matt estaba bien. Parecían estar dentro de una inmensa caverna, con un agujero en la parte superior por la que se podía ver la luna, creando la imagen de una especie de ojo plateado vigilando desde el techo. Por primera vez prestó atención a lo que frente a sus ojos estaba: Un gran pueblo, una pequeña ciudad en ruinas con calles como aquella en la que estaba parado y pequeñas construcciones que parecían edificios diversos. Se encontraban sobre lo que parecía ser la periferia de la ciudad, y calle abajo se encontraba el resto de la ciudad semejante a un laberinto, con muros carcomidos por el tiempo y vegetación creciendo entre las grietas de la piedra con que estaba erigido el lugar. Aunque por el hueco en la superficie por el que había entrado el grupo también entraba luz, esta no era necesaria para ver la ciudad subterránea, ya que repartidas por todas partes había una especie de piedras cristalinas que irradiaban una luz verde.

Tai camino hasta llegar donde un peldaño de baja altura se encontraba y en el cual, en la cima quedando justo sobre de la cabeza del castaño descansaba una de esas extrañas piedras. El chico la tocó y examino con la vista un poco

-Sol verde -susurró con ligereza.

-¿Que dices? -le preguntó Matt al alcanzarlo.

-Conozco este material -señaló la piedra-, lo llaman sol verde. Es un mineral que de forma natural irradia una luz verde, de ahí el nombre -Matt miró la piedra y hecho un largo vistazo a la ciudad en ruinas.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el templo de Zhuqiaomon-aseguro el castaño mientras avanzaba con paso decidido.

-Tai, ¿Cómo diablos...? -el rubio detuvo su pregunta al ver que el chico no le hacía caso-. ¡Tai! -exclamó para llamar su atención. El chico volteó y lo miró con una expresión de no entender nada.

-¿Que? -pregunto con simplicidad. Matt lo miró perplejo y luego se serenó para hablar.

-Tai acabamos de caer en quién sabe dónde, hace un momento tu dijiste que quizá este no era el lugar correcto, ¿cómo es que ahora estas tan seguro de que este es el lugar? -Tai sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero ya estamos aquí, ¿No crees que deberíamos investigar? -y dicho esto se giró nuevamente.

-Nos perderemos más de lo que ya estamos -Matt escuchó la risa de Tai mientras se perfilaba junto a él, alcanzándolo en su caminata.

-Buscamos algo perdido, tal vez lo lógico sea perdernos para encontrarlo -le dijo aun con la sonrisa en el rostro. Matt se detuvo en secó mirándolo sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

-¡Eso es un dialogo de Piratas del caribe!

Pero Tai siguió sin detenerse, Matt se resignó en ese momento, más valía que el muchacho tuviera razón.

Los cuatro caminaron adentrándose en el laberinto, cuidando siempre el dirigirse hacia donde se suponía que era el centro de la ciudad. Sin embargo el camino no era nada simple, dieron varias vueltas y al cabo de un rato ya no estaban tan seguros de que dirección tomar.

-Es por aquí -dijo Matt señalando un camino hacia la izquierda.

-No, por acá -dijo Tai señalando u o que iba hacia la derecha.

-Estas desorientado.

-No, tú estás desorientado.

-¡Sé a dónde nos dirigimos, tu nos vas a perder!

-¡He estado antes en lugares como este, no me voy a perder!

-¡Y yo he estado en situaciones como esta y siempre encuentro la salida!

-¡Basta!-gritaron Agumon y Gabumon al mismo tiempo.

-Iremos por donde dice Matt -sentenció Agumon.

-¡Ja! -exclamó el rubio con tono triunfal.

-¡Que ya basta! -lo reprendió Gabumon-, la siguiente vuelta la decidirá Tai, así será más justo.

Los dos chicos, no muy convencidos de la mediación de sus compañeros aceptaron. Caminaron por el pasillo que había señalado Matt, Tai iba hasta atrás. En el pasillo había varias ramificaciones a otros corredores más amplios que ese en el que se encontraban.

-Lleguemos al fondo de este corredor -indicó Matt poniéndose a la cabeza. Tai bufo. Miró por los otros corredores y al voltear fugazmente hacia uno le pareció ver algo. Se detuvo y retrocedió para volver a ver el corredor en el que efectivamente se encontraba algo: Un gigantesco digimon. Que parecía apenas caber en el corredor. Parecía una especie de centauro con un Casco en la cabeza. Tai se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras este caminaba a paso lento hacia él.

-Chicos -dijo el castaño y los demás lo escucharon. De inmediato retrocedieron y vieron aquello a lo que el castaño le dedicaba tanta atención. El digimon que los miraba fijamente. Detuvo su lento paso a unos metros de distancia. Matt sacó con discreción su digivice para revisar la información sobre el digimon que tenía en frente.

-¿Creen que sea amistoso? –susurró Gabumon al tiempo que el digimon levantaba un brazo apuntándoles con un cañón que nacía de este, el cual comenzó a iluminarse y a zumbar.

-Creo que no –el disparó se produjo dando apenas el tiempo suficiente para que los chicos se apartaran del camino. En medio de ellos una nube de humo se alzó.

-¡Corran! –exclamó Matt y Tai se levantó de inmediato junto con su acompañante y ambos salieron corriendo en la dirección por la que habían llegado.

Corriendo justo a la dirección contraria iba el otro par mientras que Matt revisaba la información que acababa de aparecer en su digivice. Centarumon…campeón digimon…nivel 48. Siguió corriendo a toda velocidad, aunque a decir verdad no escuchaba que fueran detrás de él, de cualquier modo debía encontrar la forma de reunirse con Tai cuanto antes, y esta era la única idea en su mente hasta que al final del corredor se topó con otro digimon. Una especie de buey que andaba en dos patas y también poseía un cañón unido a su brazo derecho. Sin perder tiempo Matt reviso en el digivice la información. Minotarumon…campeón digimon… nivel 48. El rubio medio sonrió, sabía que no saldría de esta sin dar pelea.

-Bueno, es un gran alivio que no viéramos una de esas torres ahí afuera, ¿no compañero? Demostrémosle de que estamos hechos.

-Ah… Mm…Matt –lo llamó el digimon y aquella voz hizo que Matt sintiera un helado sudor recorrerle la espalda. Al bajar la vista se topó no con Gabumon como esperaba, sino con Agumon quien parecía igual de nervioso que él.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una puta broma! –exclamó el castaño mientras corría junto a Gabumon escapando de los disparos de Centarumon.

-Debemos encontrar a Matt y a Agumon.

-¡Ya lo sé!

Los dos siguieron corriendo hasta que el castaño distinguió la entrada a otro corredor por la que se apresuró a empujar a Gabumon y por la cual entro él. Siguió corriendo y solo volteo para ver como los cascos de Centarumon derrapaban al frenar frente al corredor lo que provoco que su disparo fallara volando parte de uno de los muros. Siguieron corriendo hasta que Tai con un extraño presentimiento frenó sujetando a Gabumon quien por poco cae a un oscuro abismo frente a ellos. El camino estaba incompleto, su paso se veía limitado por aquel enorme agujero imposible de saltar, y mientras, del otro lado del corredor Centarumon se aproximaba. Tai reviso sus municiones encontrando algunas de las explosivas como las que había usado antes, pero sabía que usarlas contra el digimon seria mortal y no quería matarlo. Solo debe estar intentando proteger este lugar, pensó. Pero antes de que otra idea le cruzara por la mente sintió que le jalaban el brazo. Gabumon le entregó el extremo de una cuerda y vio como el otro estaba atado a la cintura del digimon, quien retrocedió un poco y luego comenzó a correr a toda prisa, saltando en el límite del camino y lanzándose sobre el muro de la izquierda, ayudándose con las garras las cuales encajaba en este logró llegar hasta el otro extremo. Tai miro a Centarumon a poco más de un metro de él y sin pensarlo más saltó con todas sus fuerzas eludiendo un puñetazo del digimon que impacto contra el suelo. Tai sintió como comenzaba a caer y luego como la cuerda era jalada con fuerza, ya que Gabumon había emprendido una rápida carrera. El chico se aferró a la cuerda y casi logró llegar hasta el otro lado, pero se estrelló contra la piedra debajo del resto del camino del corredor. Gabumon se apresuró a ayudarlo y lo subió mientras el adolorido muchacho sonreía un poco desorientado. Ambos miraron a Centarumon del otro lado del hoyo entre ellos y comenzaron aburrarse de él. Cuando vieron que comenzó a retroceder como para agarrar impulso.

-¿No va a saltar o sí? –dijo Tai un poco nervioso. Centarumon siguió retrocediendo.

-No puede saltar, ¿verdad? –dijo Gabumon. El digimon comenzó la carrera.

-Si va a saltar, ¡Vámonos! Exclamó el castaño jalando a Gabumon para correr nuevamente. Dieron vuelta en otro pasillo más y en ese preciso momento se estrellaron con Matt y Agumon cayendo al suelo. Se levantaron deprisa y mirándose unos a otros sonrieron complacidos. Matt y Gabumon se enfilaron frente a Centarumon que se detuvo dudando al ver al muchacho rubio y al digimon que iba persiguiendo. Mientras que Tai y Agumon encararon a un muy encolerizado Minotarumon que rugió antes de lanzarse a embestir al par.

-¡Digievoluciona! –exclamaron ambos chicos al unísono. Agumon se encarriló contra Minotarumon a toda velocidad a medida que su cuerpo crecía brutalmente hasta llegar a ser la bestia enorme que era Greymon quien detuvo a Minotarumon sujetándole ambos brazos.

Mientras tanto Gabumon dio un salto hacia el frente con todas sus fuerzas y sobre Centarumon aterrizó el lobo blanco y azul derribándolo y aferrándose al cañón del digimon. El digimon intentaba liberarse golpeando a Garurumon con el brazo libre y preparando el cañón para disparar aunque era inútil intentar darle. De todos modos se produjo un disparo que por poco golpea al rubio y destruyo la pared detrás de él.

Minotarumon seguía forcejeando con Greymon hasta que en un movimiento rápido y fuerte el digimon empujo con todo su peso a Greymon hacia la izquierda estrellándolo contra el mismo muro que ya tenía un agujero unos metros al lado. Greymon y Minotarumon entraron a una cámara gigantesca, donde ambos cabían perfectamente bien y el techo se encontraba a una altura considerable. Tai siguió la batalla viendo como Minotarumon en el espacioso lugar levantaba a Greymon para propinarle una serie de puñetazos en la cabeza, hasta que el digimon detuvo el brazo de su oponente y lo sujeto al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza lo suficiente para asestarle un cabezazo en el abdomen y después levantarlo tomándolo de la pierna con su brazo libre alzándolo en el aire y dejándolo caer al suelo dando un estruendoso golpe. Tai miro fascinado la movida de su compañero hasta que otra cosa llamo su atención: una estatua del tamaño de Greymon en medio de la cámara que hasta ese momento el chico miro con atención dándose cuenta que se asemejaba a un templo, repleto de un tipo de antorchas que sostenían en la punta no flamas, sino piedras similares a las que estaban repartidas por los corredores, pero que emitían una cálida luz amarilla. Garurumon y Centarumon trasladaron rápidamente su batalla a ese lugar, lo que pareció irritar especialmente al digimon que se levantó sobre sus patas traseras disparando con su cañón a Garurumon quien esquivo el golpe y luego utilizó su aullido explosivo contra el digimon que salió volando hasta estrellarse contra el muro detrás de el para hacerle un nuevo agujero.

Matt entro al lugar y también le dirigió una rápida mirada; las cuatro altas columnas alrededor de la estatua de Zhuqiaomon, la gran ave protectora del sur, la bestia sagrada que se asemejaba a un gigantesco fénix. Por un momento el rubio quedo sin habla ante la maravilla arquitectónica frente a sus ojos. Toda la piedra era de un blanco pulcro, las paredes tenían finos grabados que parecían estar delineados con oro, sin duda, ese debía ser el lugar que buscaban, y ese debía ser el pensamiento que también Taichi tenía en la cabeza.

-Este lugar… -comenzó el chico y el castaño asintió.

-Busca –dijo simplemente mientras se lanzaba hacia la estatua. Matt no tuvo tiempo para replicar y solo atino a mirar a los digimons.

-Vigilen a ese par –dijo y al igual que Tai se lanzó a donde estaba la estatua.

-Ah…claro –gruño Greymon con una voz grave que inundo toda la cámara.

Taichi y Yamato se dispusieron a revisar todo el lugar, empezando por la gran estatua. Tai palpo varias partes de esta para ver si escondía algo, luego trepo en ella para continuar con su minuciosa búsqueda, entre tanto Matt se había dispuesto a revisar las paredes en las cuales noto que había una especie de grabados, el rubio estaba tan inmerso en su búsqueda que no noto los gruñidos y las quejas de Tai quien comenzaba a desesperarse. Mientras tanto Garurumon y Greymon permanecían expectantes, inmóviles y de vez en vez mirándose el uno al otro sin saber muy bien que debían hacer, de alguna manera estar en etapa de campeón y no estar peleando se les hacía a ambos algo bastante raro.

Matt siguió palpando los muros blanquecinos de la cámara hasta que vio algo que lo hizo retroceder para tener una mejor imagen. No era algo nuevo, sino al contrario, era algo bastante conocido para él. Una imagen que podría reconocer donde sea el día que sea, después de todo, esa imagen representaba una parte importante de él.

-Tai –dijo casi en un susurro.

-Aquí no hay nada –sentencio el chico mientras comenzaba a bajar de la estatua. Se acercó a Matt que seguía mirando la pared-. Debemos seguir buscando, aquí no hay nada –dijo notoriamente molesto.

-Tai…mira…eso –dijo Matt con el mismo tono bajo que la sorpresa le hacía tener.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el chico para luego mirar aquello que a su compañero tenía tan interesado. No necesito explicaciones para entender. Frente a él se encontraba la clara imagen de uno de los viejos digivices, idéntico a aquel con el que el chico hizo el collar que en ese momento estaba en posesión de Mimí.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Matt-, se supone que este templo jamás ha sido visitado por humanos o Tamers, ¿Cómo es que aquí hay un dibujo de un digivice? –Tai no sabía la respuesta, pero sabía que eso era algo importante –. El digivice fue creado por Tamers…pero esto… –palpó la imagen y los extraños símbolos grabados alrededor de ésta.

-Parece un instructivo de cómo fabricar uno –completó el chico comprendiendo lo que Matt estaba pensando. –

Es un instructivo –sentenció Greymon, quien podía leer aquellos símbolos.

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó Garurumon.

Tai siguió observando los grabados de la pared hasta que se topó con algo que llamó su atención. Parecía ser una especie de mapa dibujado sobre la piedra.

-Greymon… ¿Qué dice aquí? –preguntó señalando aquello que acababa de encontrar. El digimon se acercó y comenzó a leer los grabados.

-Son coordenadas –dijo-, es la ubicación de algo, quizá algo que tiene que ver con el grabado del digivice.

De inmediato comenzaron a introducir las coordenadas que había en la pared en la Tablet que Matt llevaba consigo. Ninguno de los cuatro oculto su sorpresa al ver que aquellas coordenadas realmente los mandaba a una ubicación. Ninguno dijo nada por un momento hasta que Matt, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta se animó a pronunciar lo que en la pantalla había aparecido.

-Continente Boro –Tai sabía lo que debían hacer.

-Vámonos de aquí. Debemos viajar al continente Boro de inmediato –dicho esto monto sobre Greymon-. Debe haber una salida por aquí.

-¡Tai espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer? –lo cuestionó Matt.

-Acabo de decirlo, ir al continente Boro.

-No creo que entiendas realmente lo que está pasando, el continente Boro es terreno inhóspito, no hay presencia de los Tamers más que en una pequeña región de este, y esas coordenadas escapan de ese rango.

-Matt –dijo el castaño con decisión-, ahí hay respuestas, sea lo que sea, debemos ir.

Matt sintió algo de preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que el chico podía tener razón, debían ir a ese lugar.

-Bien, salgamos de aquí, vamos al Escarabajo y lleguemos a una base de HEDM, iremos al continente Boro.

Una vez tomada la decisión los Tamers se abrieron paso montados sobre sus digimons por la ciudad en ruinas hasta encontrar una salida que los dejo justo del otro lado de la selva. Se apresuraron a llegar al Escarabajo y al estar en este se dispusieron a partir rumbo a la base de HEDM más cercana. Para ese momento la mañana comenzaba a abrirse paso, y pese a las quejas de Matt, Taichi tomó el volante del vehículo cuando notó al rubio cabecear por el sueño. Ahora el rubio y los dos digimons se encontraban dormidos y Tai hacia esfuerzos por no cerrar los ojos. Logró distinguir a lo lejos las instalaciones de HEDM, de ahí partirían al continente Boro, sin saber en realidad que les esperaba.

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _-Sarvar es un campo de guerra, nada más claro que eso._

 _-Las relaciones públicas son parte de mi trabajo, debo hacerme cargo de mantener una imagen agradable al público del digimundo._

 _-Confiamos en ti, tú confía en ti._

 _-Si lo detenemos ahora, todo esto terminara._

 _-Si nos equivocamos, lo lamentaremos._

 _-Si estamos en lo correcto lamentaremos no haber hecho lo que debíamos._

 _-Tenías razón… debí hacerte caso._

 _-¡Matt! ¡Taichi!... ¿encontraron algo?_

 _-… es una larga historia._

* * *

¿Qué hay?

Ok, no voy a quitarles tiempo con mis clásicas disculpas por haber tardado meses ¡MESES CARAJO! En actualizar, y posiblemente sospechan (y con justa razón) que seguirá siendo así, pero de igual forma les entrego este capítulo con mucho cariño esperando que lo hayan disfrutado mucho.

Tengo grandes ideas para lo que sigue, pero tiempo no tanto, así que no sabría decirles cuando estará listo el nuevo cap, pero mientras tanto espero que se hayan entretenido y ojala dejen algún comentario haciéndome saber que tal les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora.

Sin más por el momento me despido, paz y amor para todos, y ya por ahí del apocalipsis zombi estará el nuevo capítulo.


	8. VIII-Cempoal Town

Lo malo: esta actualización tardo ¡4 MESES en llegar!

Lo bueno (?): Esta actualización tiene una extensión total de 32429 palabras, volviendo a este capítulo no solo el más largo tanto de "Las aventuras de un Tamer" como de "Dark Souls", sino que además es casi 4 veces la duración de un capitulo promedio.

Ahora, que sea tan largo no garantiza que sea bueno, o que les guste, solo les confirmo y les aseguro que fue un exhaustivo y muy cuidado trabajo para asegurarme de que la cantidad no afectara en nada la calidad.

No pudiendo decir nada más solo les dejare un dialogo parafraseado de Homer Simpson: querido lector, si este capítulo no prueba que te amo, entonces los dos pueden irse al demonio.

Disfruten.

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Centro de congresos en Okinawa, Japón, En la Tierra.**

 **Diciembre 1 de 2002**

-…ya han sido más de veinte años desde que inició esta aventura y les digo, estamos apenas en el inicio –aseguró Raye Higuchi, un poco nervioso por hablar en público, pero alegre finalmente, su trabajo al fin daba frutos, pronto el mundo entero conocería el digimundo en todo su esplendor-. Hace cuatro años, después de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación logramos abrir la puerta al digimundo que nos permitió realizar las primeras exploraciones, han sido complicadas, lo admito, pero finalmente hemos logrado nuestros primeros avances. Este año, mi socio financiero, y entusiasta amigo Souchiro Riuga –el hombre señaló a otro hombre, de edad más, sentado en primera fila y que asintió con una gran sonrisa al momento de ser nombrado por su socio- amablemente ha contribuido con algo que sé que los hará muy felices –dijo al tiempo que, manipulando un control remoto encendía un cañón que comenzó a proyectar a un lado de él, lo que parecía ser la fotografía de un edificio grande, de paredes blancas ubicado a mitad de algún desierto-. Señoras y señores, permítanme mostrarles el centro de investigaciones Riuga, ubicado en el digimundo, completamente funcional y operado por… -los aplausos, las preguntas de los reporteros y las exclamaciones de sorpresa hicieron imposible que la voz del hombre siguiera dominando.

Raye, con una gran sonrisa comenzó a pedir al público que guardara la compostura, y poco a poco las personas callaron para seguir escuchando al genio detrás de aquel fantástico logro.

-Sé que no parece mucho, pero con este paso, les garantizo grandes resultados. No solo será más fácil realizar el estudio del digimundo y desentrañar sus misterios ahora que podemos entrar y permanecer ahí, sino que esto representa la oportunidad de establecer los primeros contactos con los pobladores nativos de este mundo, los digimons.

-A propósito de eso –se escuchó la voz de una mujer, que en ese instante se puso de pie, con una libreta en la mano y lista para lanzar su pregunta. Raye asintió dándole la palabra-, Señor Higuchi, estos seres que usted llama "digimons", y con quienes parece estar muy entusiasmado, ¿representan algún peligro para nuestro mundo? –Raye por un instante dejo de sonreír. Volteó a ver la imagen del edificio, e instintivamente y con discreción se palpó el brazo derecho, sintiendo la tela del saco y la camisa debajo de este, que cubrían una gran cicatriz, la cual debía admitir que no era la única. Pero haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza volvió a sonreír, y miró a la mujer a los ojos.

-Es claro que lo desconocido provoca miedo, con nosotros los humanos es así, con los digimons, he podido comprobar que sucede lo mismo, pero una vez superado el miedo, pienso que se pueden lograr cosas grandiosas. No niego que sus dificultades ha tenido el presentarnos en el digimundo, pero tampoco les miento al decirles que ha habido digimons que nos han recibido con los brazos abiertos, deseosos de conocer ellos tanto de nosotros, como nosotros de ellos, en eso hay que enfocarnos señores, no en uno que otro episodio poco agradable –las voces de los reporteros deseosos de preguntar más volvieron a invadir la sala entera, mientras que detrás del escenario, un hombre vestido con un pulcro traje milita permanecía de pie. Por las condecoraciones, además de la actitud estoica debía tratarse de un general.

-Episodios poco agradables, que bonita forma de decirle a las más de veinte mil bajas que hemos tenido desde la maldita primera exploración en 1998 –dijo otro hombre, llamando la atención del general, quien se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre, vestido con un traje formal un poco desarreglado y que en ese momento estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo. El hombre miró al militar sonriéndole socarronamente mientras inhalaba y exhalaba una gran bocanada de humo-, disculpe mis modales, General, ¿gusta uno? –dijo ofreciéndole el paquete abierto de cigarrillos. El General miró el mismo y a él intermitentemente sin responder nada. El hombre de cabello negro y tez morena sonrió nuevamente mientras se guardaba el paquete de cigarrillos en el bolsillo interior del saco y se arreglaba un poco la corbata.

-Recuerde que esas bajas no sucedieron jamás, coronel García.

-Sí, sí, ya se, por eso acudieron a mi país –dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared, a un lado del General que lo miraba con desconfianza-. Japoneses y estadounidenses acudiendo a México para pedirnos ayuda, ¿en que podríamos ayudarlos nosotros? ¡A sí!, ofreciéndoles carne de cañón, ¿verdad?

-¿Me dirá ahora que está arrepentido de nuestros arreglos? –le preguntó el general con escepticismo. El hombre mexicano rio con las palabras del general.

-Para nada, después de todo esos hombres los sacamos de las prisiones y eran en su mayoría gente del narco, le aseguro que nadie los extrañará, hasta mi pueblo estaría agradecido si les decimos que ese es el destino de esa gente.

-Pero no puede hacerlo, ¿recuerda? Bajo ninguna circunstancia…

-Bajo ninguna circunstancia esto debe saberse, si ya lo sé, acabaría con la carrera de mucha gente, ¿no? Además este bonito proyecto de colonización se vería interrumpido si alguien se enterara de que estamos mandando humanos a una muerte segura, o peor aún –dijo buscando con la mirada los ojos del general que en ese momento le dedico una mirada de fastidio-, si ese idiota, ¿Higuchi?, se enterara de que mientras el lleva apenas un centro de investigaciones en el digimundo, la milicia japonesa ya va por su quinta base militar, sometiendo a su paso a los pobres e indefensos digimons, seguro que rompe sus tratos con el gobierno japonés, y alguien más que no serían ustedes se vería beneficiado por tan glorioso descubrimiento, ¿verdad?.

-Usted mismo los ha visto Coronel –le dijo con voz desafiante y molesto por las insinuaciones del hombre-, esas cosas son todo, menos indefensos –volvió su atención a donde Raye seguía hablando como cerciorándose de que no se percataba de nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, y nuevamente miró al hombre moreno que sonreía con malicia-. Estos jueguitos de Higuchi pueden costarnos muy caro, yo solo tomo las medidas necesarias para mantener la seguridad de mi nación, hago solo lo mejor para mi país.

-Sí, sigue repitiéndote eso –le dijo el hombre al tiempo que extraía de su bolsillo algo que le lanzó al general y que este atrapo en el aire, se trataba de una bala-. Tú como yo sabes de que se trata todo esto, invasión, colonización, explotación, apropiación de una tierra que no nos pertenece. Los europeos lo hicieron cuando Colón llego a América, y ahora la historia se repite –el coronel volvió a inhalar el humo y esta vez lo escupió a la cara del general que permaneció inmutable-. Que los niños jueguen al explorador y a hacer la paz mundial, los adultos nos encargaremos de temas más serios, ¿no? La bala es de ese mineral que tus hombres trajeron en la última expedición, ¿Cómo lo llaman? ¿Chrondigizoit? Como sea, el fabricante de armas estadounidense dijo que el lote estará listo en dos semanas máximo, a tiempo para la próxima visita al digimundo, espero que eso les dé una buena ventaja a los hombres, extraer prisioneros de México y Estados Unidos no es tan simple, y seguro que tú tampoco la tienes tan fácil para reclutar gente, ¿verdad? –el general miró al hombre, aun desconfiando de él.

-Que considerado al venir hasta acá solo para decir eso –dijo con sarcasmo el general.

-¡Así soy yo! Considerado y amable –dijo mientras tiraba el cigarrillo a la mitad y lo pisaba-. Ah, otra cosa, quiero un buen aumento con respecto a lo que habíamos acordado.

-¡Pero como se…!

-Ah –lo interrumpió el coronel-, este negocio nos va a generar mucho dinero, tierra y recursos en una época donde hacen falta… hay que ser compartido con los amigos, ¿no crees? –El General miró al hombre con expresión dura, a lo que el mexicano respondió con un bufido-, o de lo contrario, tal vez olvide eso de; bajo ninguna circunstancia –el general palideció al comprender la amenaza del hombre que sonrió triunfal-. Creo que mucha gente quiere mantener esto en secreto, ¿no? Bueno, mantengámoslo en secreto entonces –dijo y comenzó a caminar alejándose del hombre que lo miró alejarse. De repente se detuvo, y giró sobre sus talones, aun con esa sonrisa que al general ya le resultaba irritante- ¿Sabes de que me he dado cuenta desde que iniciamos este negocio que implica a varias naciones?

-Lo ignoro –dijo el general desconcertado.

-Que no importa la nación, el dinero y el poder vuelven a cualquier humano la misma porquería –dijo como despedida y continuo alejándose, mientras los aplausos del público de Raye Higuchi llenaban la sala de conferencias, y el lugar detrás del escenario.

" **Cempoal Town"**

 **Mercado de Barum, en el continente Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

 **Junio 5 de 2085**

Una gran bola de fuego surcó el cielo casi impactando contra un digimon insecto de color rojo que voló a toda velocidad para asestarle un golpe a su atacante, el cual era una especie de dragón de color azul y gran tamaño, que detuvo el golpe con una de sus garras sujetando con fuerza el brazo del digimon que gimió de dolor, al tiempo que intentaba liberarse. El dragón digimon se preparó para disparar otra llamarada, dándole apenas tiempo suficiente al insecto de responder preparando el aguijón de su mano libre y disparando una ráfaga de destellos luminosos que dieron de lleno en la cabeza y el cuello del digimon, liberando a su oponente el cual retrocedió insistiendo con el ataque.

- _Flybeemon_ , _termina el combate –_ escuchó el digimon rojo que le decían por medio de un audífono en su oído.

-Entendido –dijo preparando, esta vez sus dos aguijones-, Aguijón venenoso –exclamó lanzándose al ataque pero no logro asestar este al ser golpeado por una roca. El digimon comenzó a caer en pleno vuelo desde qua gran altura, a la zona en ruinas donde antes estaba el mercado de Barum, el cual ahora se había convertido en un campo de batalla donde varios combates se llevaban a cabo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Flybeemon! –exclamó con desesperación Yolei saliendo de cubierta al ver a su compañero caer desde el cielo. Takato que estaba junto a ella, detrás de una gran roca la jaló antes de que fuera alcanzada por unas estrellas doradas que pasaron sobre ellos y estallaron al impactar con la roca del muro a sus espaldas.

-¡Los tengo! Ahora son míos –exclamó un digimon cuyo cuerpo era una estrella de color plateado, algo desgastado. El digimon se lanzó sobre los Tamers pero fue alcanzado por una flecha que le golpeó una de las puntas de su cuerpo destrozándola. Takato miró en la dirección que venía la flecha y vio a un digimon parecido a un centauro de color negro, con grandes brazaletes rojos en sus brazos y en la cara una especie de mascara negra que cubría su cara de largo hocico.

-Saggitarimon –dijo al ver a su compañero, Davis sobre el lomo del digimon, y detrás de el a Juri quien le sonrió alegre.

En medio del caos Leomon saltó atrapando a Flybeemon, y dejándolo en el suelo junto antes de responder con su espada a los frenéticos ataques del sable de un digimon con aspecto de samurái.

-Te has entrenado bien en el camino de la espada, Leomon –dijo el digimon con voz teatral.

-Lo mismo digo, Musyamon –le contesto el digimon tomando con ambas manos su espada al igual que el digimon frente a él.

A lo lejos Guardromon hacia frente a un grupo de Gotsumons que lo atacaban con una interminable lluvia de piedras. Guardromon atacaba lanzando sus misiles, sin embargo estos no iban dirigidos al grupo de digimons, sino que se impactaban antes de golpearlos creando explosiones que los regaban por el terreno, pero sin poder terminar eso con la batalla, pues los digimons se ponían nuevamente de pie, listos para insistir en su intención de lapidar a los Tamers que se ocultaban detrás del digimon metálico.

-Por favor no los lastimes –pidió Hikari detrás del digimon, aferrada al cuerpo de Hirokazu, quien parecía algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué no lo pides a esos zombis del demonio que no nos dañen a nosotros? –le dijo Hirokazu a lo que la chica respondió dándole un pellizco en la mejilla.

-Ellos no tienen la culpa de estar siendo utilizados.

-Nosotros tampoco, pero aquí estamos –la joven castaña lo miró como reprendiéndolo mientras buscaba con la mirada a su compañero, dando con él al instante.

Un digimon de aspecto felino envuelto en llamas luchaba fieramente contra otro digimon de gran tamaño que parecía una gran estatua viviente. Su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de roca y su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara metálica. El digimon de fuego arremetía contra la gran estatua, aprovechando cuando esta daba fuertes manotazos en la tierra buscando aplastarlo para trepar por su brazo y darle fuertes zarpazos que se iluminaban haciendo más intensas las llamas de sus garras al momento de atacar, pero aquellos ataques parecían ser inútiles. El digimon felino tomo su distancia preparado para lanzar su ataque. El digimon estatua comenzó a acercársele con lentitud, y al estar ya bastante cerca el digimon felino lanzó un fuerte rugido que intensificó las llamas de su melena las cuales se dispararon hacia su oponente quien trato de cubrirse usando sus largos brazos de piedra. El digimon de fuego había obtenido la ventaja pero en ese momento, del cielo descendió el dragón azul con el cual peleaba anteriormente Flybeemon y arremetió contra el digimon felino embistiéndolo con fuerza.

-¡Lynxmon! –exclamó Hikari al ver la violenta escena y se aterrorizó aún más al ver como Lynxmon permanecía en el suelo al tiempo que los otros dos digimons se aproximaban a él. Por un instante aguantó el aliento presa del miedo, hasta que vio como sobre los dos digimons enemigos caía una lluvia de cristales que los hizo desistir de su ataque.

Detrás de ellos permanecía Renamon, con los brazos cruzados y Gomamon con una expresión fiera y llena de confianza. Los dos digimons enemigos se vieron uno al otro antes de dejar salir una fuerte carcajada, una especie de tos áspera en el caso del digimon de piedra que de inmediato seso.

-¿Y de verdad ustedes dos esperan enfrentarnos a nosotros? –dijo el digimon de dragón. Gomamon soltó un sonoro bufido al tiempo que estallaba en risas, dejando a los dos digimons confundidos.

-Claro que no, nosotros solo éramos la distracción –dijo el digimon con tono burlón, mientras Renamon les hacia una seña para que voltearan. Ambos digimons lo hicieron y se toparon con otro oponente entre ellos y un recuperado Lynxmon. El nuevo digimon, con apariencia de armadillo cubierto con una especie de armadura de roca azul oscuro y en cuya espalda crecían unos cristales blancos disparó esos mismos cristales en su espalda que congelaban todo lo que tocaban. Ambos digimons empezaron a quedar sepultados en una capa de hielo, de la que de inmediato se dispusieron a escapar pero en ese momento un par de misiles los golpearon dejándolos inconscientes y medio enterrados en el hielo.

-Buen trabajo de equipo –dijo Cody al tiempo que llegaba acompañado de su compañero quien había disparado los misiles-, eso fue fantástico Sheepmon –dijo a la oveja de color rosado y un par de lanzamisiles en la espalda.

-Algo arriesgado pero resulto –dijo con voz fría Rika mientras se hacía presente junto con Joe y Ken, quien agradeció a Togemogumon, la armor digievolucion de Wormon, que había congelado a los enemigos.

Rika miró la figura de hielo un momento.

-Pensé que a ese Coredramon Azul lo había detenido Flybeemon –dijo mirando al digimon dragón, y luego a Golemon, el digimon de piedra.

- _¡Oye! No es tan simple pelear contra tantos digimons Rika –_ se quejó con voz fuerte Yolei por el intercomunicador y todos escucharon sus gritos. Hikari, que seguía detrás de Hirokazu y había visto desde la distancia la escena del combate se rio divertida.

-¡Ah! –el ruido emitido por Guardromon y el sonido de su cuerpo al impactar contra el suelo la regresaron a la batalla y contempló frente a ella al digimon vencido por los constantes ataques del grupo de Gotsumons que en ese momento se aproximaban a ella y a Hirokazu de forma amenazante.

Antes de que los digimons continuaran con su ataque un fuerte viento los empujó y Hikari vio pasar a toda velocidad una sombra sobre ella que se perdió al instante.

- _Hikari, Hirokazu, volteen a su_ _derecha_ –los aludidos escucharon por el audífono en sus oídos la voz de T.K. y obedecieron la indicación-, _¿ven esa abertura en la pared? Guíen ahí a los Gotsumons, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, no se preocupen por_ _Guardromon, los Gotsumons lo dejaran solo, solo les interesa lapidarlos a ustedes._

-Eso no suena muy alentador –dijo Hirokazu y Hikari vio que los Gotsumons comenzaban a ponerse de pie.

-¡Rápido! –le dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo para llevarlo donde T.K. les había indicado.

Los dos comenzaron a correr huyendo de los ataques de los Gotsumon. Tal como había dicho T.K. estos dejaron al inconsciente Guardromon y los siguieron ellos. Hikari iba adelante y entró por la estrecha abertura a una especie de caverna oscura, seguida por el otro chico. Dentro no podían ver casi nada, pero detrás de ellos escucharon el ruido de las rocas impactar contra la pared, lo que les hizo seguir avanzando para encontrar refugio. Un par de metros al frente se toparon un el final de la caverna, descubriendo que no había forma de escapar de lo que venía detrás de ellos. Los dos se giraron hacia el lugar del cual provenían los ruidos secos de las rocas y las pisadas de los digimons sin saber cómo saldrían vivos de esa.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¡Estúpido T.K., nos condujiste a nuestra muerte! –exclamó con furia Hirokazu.

-Claro que no, solo aguarden –escucharon la clara voz del chico rubio, pero no lograron ver de dónde provenía esta. Hikari volvió a ver la entrada de la caverna la cual era invadida por los Gotsumons listos para concluir con su tarea-. Listo, ¡Cúbranse los oídos! –escucharon gritar a T.K. y al instante ambos chicos obedecieron cubriéndose los oídos. Hikari alzó la vista para ver descender del alto techo de la caverna una especie de sombra negra.

El digimon con apariencia de murciélago emitió un sonoro ruido que invadió la caverna y golpeó de lleno a los Gotsumons enviándolos al exterior de la caverna inconscientes. El digimon murciélago aterrizó y T.K. se dejó caer del techo de la caverna, jadeando y con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

-Bien hecho Pipismon –dijo T.K. mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a sus amigos.

-¡T.K.! –exclamó Hikari lanzándose hacia el chico y abrazándolo con fuerza. El muchacho correspondió el abrazo enseguida feliz de haber ayudado a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo estas Hirokazu? –le pregunto. El chico sonrió mientras pasaba a su lado.

-Estaré mejor cuando Guardromon este mejor –dijo mientras salía de la caverna.

Hikari se separó un poco de T.K. para verlo a los ojos y el rubio se sintió nervioso al toparse con los ojos rojo pálido de la chica. Tragó saliva sin dejar de sujetar la espalda de la joven y sintiendo los brazos de ella en su espalda.

-Gracias por salvarnos –le dijo con tono suave la joven.

-No tienes que agradecer, no iba a permitir que te hicieran daño –Hikari le sonrió sin apartar sus ojos de los del muchacho.

-Chicos –les llamó la atención una voz en la entrada de la caverna y los dos jóvenes voltearon para ver las luminosas llamas de Lynxmon-, la batalla aún no termina –les dijo.

-Cierto –dijo T.K.-Pipismon, sobrevuela la zona, necesitamos todo el respaldo aéreo que tengamos, esto está resultando más difícil de lo que Izzy y Joe calcularon –y dicho eso el digimon despegó con gran velocidad saliendo de la caverna, y seguido por T.K. Hikari miró a Lynxmon que le devolvió la mirada con algo que la joven identifico como reproche.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó. Lynxmon no desvió la mirada ni por un instante.

-¿Es común entre los humanos invadir su espacio de esa manera? –la cuestionó con tono acusador. Hikari no contestó y solo desvió la mirada algo molesta-. No creo que sea correcto lo que haces –dijo y Hikari volvió a mirar al digimon más molesta ahora.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene novia? –dijo con voz desafiante.

-No exactamente –respondió el digimon. Hikari estaba a punto de replicar pero fue interrumpida por el felino digimon-. Basta, hablaremos después, ahora hay una batalla –Hikari desistió de insistir y asintió saliendo de la caverna acompañada de Lynxmon.

En el centro del terreno de combate Leomon seguía sosteniendo un fiero combate con espadas contra Musyamon, mientras a su alrededor, Renamon y Guilmon mantenían a raya a un grupo de digimons semejantes a plantas que estiraban sus brazos los cuales utilizaban como látigos para sestar golpeas a ambos digimons: eran Vegiemons. Guilmon lanzaba bolas de fuego y bloqueaba los golpes de los Vegiemons utilizando sus propias garras y brazos, en los cuales ya tenía varias cortadas que sangraban ligeramente, sin embargo se resistía a abandonar su puesto. Guilmon detuvo otro ataque utilizando su garra derecha y bloqueó otro que iba dirigido a su cara con el antebrazo izquierdo, pero un tercer ataque le dio de lleno en el estómago haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás un par de pasos. Cuando el cuarto golpe estaba a punto de darle en la cara Renamon apareció desviando el golpe que fue a parar a otro Vegiemon que estaba a punto de atacarlos por la espalda. Guilmon se recuperó del golpe y parándose a un lado de Renamon, le hizo una seña con la cabeza y ambos prepararon sus ataques. Guilmon disparo una ráfaga de bolas de fuego mientras que Renamon dio un gran salto y desde las alturas disparo una ráfaga de cristales que hicieron que los Vegiemons retrocedieran asustados.

-A este ritmo no ganaremos, ¿Qué pasa con Davis? Se supone que debía derribar la torre, ¡esa era su única tarea! –exclamó molesta Yolei que sostenía a Flybeemon inconsciente.

A Su alrededor estaban Joe, Ken, Cody, Hikari y Hirokazu con Guardromon en una situación similar a la de Flybeemon. Un poco más alejados estaban Rika, Takato y Juri viendo la pelea de sus compañeros, resguardados detrás de un vehículo blindado, no muy grande y algo dañado, pero aparentemente funcional. Todo el grupo se encontraba a la sombra de una de las viejas construcciones en ruinas, con Lynxmon, Togemogumon, Sheepmon y Gomamon en guardia por si algún enemigo se acercaba.

-¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo Davis?! –exclamó con mayor frustración Yolei.

-¡Oye! No es tan simple como piensas –dijo Davis que acababa de llegar montado en el lomo de Saggitarimon y descendió de él de un salto.

-La torre esta al final de este cañón, en un área amplia y abierta, ¿Cómo es que Saggitarimon no puede darle con una flecha? –lo cuestionó Yolei.

-¡Tienes razón! Solo hay que disparar una flecha, ¡Ah!, espera, ¡tal vez el muro impenetrable de Golemons impide que las flechas lleguen! –le contesto el muchacho molesto por la actitud de Yolei.

-¿Muro de Golemons? –repitió Hikari intrigada.

-Sí, un grupo de Golemons que resguardan la torre –dijo T.K. que acababa de unirse al grupo. Bajó del lomo de Pipismon y busco con la mirada algo en el suelo, hasta que encontró una rama. La tomó y comenzó a dibujar en la tierra. Lo primero que puso fue una especie de triangulo-. Esta es la torre –dijo y continuo dibujando una línea a una corta distancia del triángulo-, esto, es un desnivel que hace difícil ver la torre sin estar muy cerca –continuó dibujando un círculo alrededor del triángulo-, y este círculo está conformado por Golemons que atacan todo lo que entra en su campo visual, con una defensa así, es imposible que Saggitarimon pueda destruir la torre.

-¿Por qué no la ataca desde una distancia en que no logren avistarte? –pregunto Joe.

-Es difícil ver el blanco de tan lejos, no puedo hacer un tiro directo –explicó Saggitarimon.

-¿Y un tiro en arco? –Pregunto Cody-, si disparas al cielo calculando la posición de la torre podrías darle a pesar del desnivel.

-También lo intentamos –contestó Davis-, con la flecha en el aire les da tiempo suficiente a los Golemon de reaccionar y lanzan rocas que se interponen en la trayectoria de la flecha.

El grupo parecía desalentado. Tanto esfuerzo no había servido de nada.

-Creo que deberíamos retirarnos –dijo Ken mirando en la dirección en que se encontraba la torre.

-¡Pero claro que crees eso! –escucharon una voz y todos voltearon ver al joven al cual le pertenecía. Kouta los miraba con una sonrisa burlona, de pie a corta distancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kouta? –le preguntó Yolei con tono poco amigable.

-Nos enviaron porque ustedes solos no han podido concluir la misión, Charles pensó que necesitarían refuerzos –dijo otra voz. Esta vez, la de Ryo, que avanzó hasta encarar a Ken, como buscando intimidarlo-, ¿Por qué no han podido concluir la misión? –el chico de pelo azulado no desvió la mirada, sino que se la sostuvo informa retadora al otro muchacho.

-El trabajo no es tan simple, como podrás ver –le dijo Hikari. Ryo dejo de ver al muchacho y miró a la chica castaña que parecía bastante molesta. El joven hizo un gesto molesto y avergonzado al ver a la joven enfadada y se alejó de Ken.

-Como sea, esto aún podemos lograrlo –aseguro Kouta.

Leomon continuaba su combate contra Musyamon, mientras a Renamon y Guilmon se habían unido Kotemon y Monodramon para apoyarlos en su intento por mantener una pelea justa entre los dos espadachines. Kotemon se lanzó contra los Vegiemons golpeando a uno con su espada envuelta en un destello eléctrico en la cabeza, bloqueando con la misma arma el látigo de otro de los enemigos y arremetiendo con velocidad contra un tercero que permanecía detrás de los otros dos. Monodramon por su parte hizo uso de una velocidad impresionante golpeando directamente a otros dos de los Vegiemons, concluyendo con la contienda. Mientras tanto Leomon y Musyamon, visiblemente cansados ambos se miraron cara a cara, listos para terminar con su propio combate.

Musyamon se lanzó sobre el felino antropomórfico blandiendo su espada de arriba abajo siendo bloqueada por la hoja de Leomon, que empujó con toda su bestial fuerza el arma del digimon samurái y después arremetió con un fuerte codazo en la boca del estómago de su oponente que debido al dolor soltó la espada y se dobló cayendo sobre sus rodillas, sujetándose el estómago respirando con dificultad. Leomon atrapó la espada de su oponente antes de que tocara el suelo sosteniendo esta con una mano y su propia espada con la otra volvió a ponerse frente al digimon derrotado. Este levantó su rostro para ver la imagen de Leomon con las dos espadas, de pie y listo para concretar su labor.

-Has peleado impecablemente, será un honor ser asesinado por ti. Anda guerrero, termina con tu trabajo, termina con mi vida –dijo el digimon aceptando su destino.

-Hoy no samurái –dijo Leomon soltando la espada de su oponente y dándole un fuerte golpe con el puño en la cara a Musyamon que provocó que se desmallara-, quizá en otra ocasión –dijo haciendo una reverencia frente al cuerpo inconsciente de su rival.

- _Leomon, estuviste fenomenal, ven, necesitamos discutir el final de la misión_ -escuchó la voz de su compañera y de inmediato fue a reunirse con los Tamers y digimons.

-Entonces, ¿todos lo entendieron? –dijo Kouta al grupo reunido frente a él.

-Si –dijo Yolei con voz entusiasta-, correremos en círculos como estúpidos demonios mientras nos arrojan piedras esperando que con suerte no nos aplasten mientras Sagittarimon le apunta a la torre –dijo con el mismo tono que poco a poco se convertía en uno de queja y enfado.

-Es la única forma en que podremos destruir la torre –argumentó Ryo.

-¿Arriesgando la vida de nuestros compañeros, de nuestros amigos? –no gracias, no estoy de acuerdo con eso –dijo Hikari cruzándose de brazos. El resto de los Tamers parecía compartir la opinión de la chica.

-Creo que eso lo decide –dijo Davis con voz cansada-, como dijo Ken, deberíamos reti…

-Hagámoslo –escucharon decir a Flybeemon que en ese momento se ponía de pie.

-Pero… -dijo Yolei al ver a su compañero dispuesto a volver al combate.

-Si es la única manera… -comenzó a decir Leomon.

-¡Leomon! –exclamó con preocupación Juri.

-…entonces así lo haremos –apoyó Renamon la iniciativa de sus compañeros.

-¡Chicos! Apreciamos su entusiasmo, pero no podemos pedirles que arriesguen así sus vidas –trato de detenerlos Davis-, no es justo para…

-No es solo eso Davis –lo interrumpió Sagittarimon. El muchacho miró a su compañero mientras este preparaba una flecha en su arco-, no es solo por proteger el mundo para ustedes –dijo con voz seria. Davis permaneció en silencio ante las palabras del digimon.

-No es solo porque nuestro trabajo sea protegerlos a ustedes –dijo Lynxmon mientras sus llamas se avivaban más.

-Es porque a nosotros también nos importa proteger este mundo –dijo Guilmon separándose de Takato.

-Es porque este es nuestro mundo –agrego Sheepmon uniéndose al resto de sus compañeros.

-Y no vamos a permitir, que lo sigan dañando –finalizó Pipismon dando un par de aleteos, listo para ir a la batalla.

-Chicos –dijo Hirokazu conmovido por la decisión de los digimons y viendo como Guardromon comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Takato miró a todos los digimons decididos a actuar y sonriendo con desgano suspiro.

-Maldita sea, hagámoslo entonces –se animó a decir-, pero ni piensen que los dejare ir solos –afirmo el chico con voz decidida, antes de sentir un fuerte pellizco en la mejilla.

-Nosotros –lo corrigió Rika sin soltarle la mejilla-, nosotros no los dejaremos ir solos.

Alrededor de la imponente torre negra, construida al fondo del cañón, en una especie de cráter recién formado se encontraban varios de aquellos digimons con cuerpo semejante a la roca, uno al lado de otro, eran una larga formación de al menos diez digimons de imponente tamaño, encadenados unos a otros, y encadenados también al suelo de forma que no podían abandonar su posición en defensa de la torre. El silencio reinaba después del gran escándalo de lo que debía ser una fiera batalla, y los digimons permanecían apacibles, sin bajar la guardia, listos para responder a cualquier ataque enemigo.

En ese momento, un destello metálico se vislumbró en el cielo, el cual fue visto por uno de los Golemons, que al instante levantó uno de sus pesados brazos y disparo una serie de rocas, una de las cuales impacto contra la flecha destruyéndose al contacto. Una lluvia de polvo comenzó y junto con ella un segundo destello, de mayor tamaño se vislumbró y el mismo Golemon que había atacado fue embestido por lo que parecía ser una gran llamarada de fuego. El digimon soporto el golpe y arremetió contra aquel cuerpo de llamas que escapó del puñetazo de roca del digimon zigzagueando con gran velocidad, atravesando la defensa de Golemons y aproximándose a la Torre negra. El felino de fuego estaba listo para asestar un zarpazo a la construcción de color negro pero antes de lograrlo fue alcanzado por uno de los Golemons que lo sujeto con fuerza de su pata trasera impidiéndole avanzar. El Golemon se aferró al digimon felino mientras otros de sus compañeros se preparaban para aplastar con sus enormes puños al intruso.

-¡Ahora! –gritó Pipismon desde el aire y en ese momento, Flybeemon que volaba junto a el disparo sus aguijones, mientras que en tierra, muy cerca del cráter Sheepmon y Togemogumon dispararon sus ataques golpeando a los Golemon y llamando la atención de varios otros, entre ellos la del que sostenía a Lynxmon que en ese momento aprovecho para escapar y retroceder.

-Bien, ya tenemos su atención, Sagittarimon acércate y prepara el golpe final –indicó Yolei que iba en el asiento del copiloto en el vehículo blindado, a su lado Joe manejaba el mismo y en la parte de atrás Renamon, Guilmon, Gomamon, Monodramon y Kotemon se vestían con una especie de trajes especialmente diseñados para ellos, que se asemejaban a algún tipo de armadura.

-Esperemos que estas cosas sirvan de algo –dijo Takato no muy convencido mientras ayudaba a Guilmon a colocarse un casco acondicionado para la forma y el tamaño de su cabeza. El casco poseía un visor especial de cristal sobre los ojos de Guilmon y un audífono en la parte interior que permitía que se comunicara con el resto del grupo.

Joe frenó el vehículo y todos en su interior sintieron la sacudida. Al momento las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a los digimons vestidos con aquellos trajes especiales, a sus respectivos Tamers, y al resto de los chicos de la unidad especial. Hikari fue la última en descender, intentando ver a su compañero Lynxmon, que se encontraba en el rango de alcance de los ataques de los Golemons esquivando las rocas que les lanzaban. En ese momento comprobó que el cráter era lo suficientemente profundo como para que los Golemons tuvieran muy difícil el ver a los objetivos que se acercaban, pero debido al número de ataques era prácticamente imposible que ningún ataque pudiera alcanzar a los intrusos.

A ellos se unieron Leomon, y Guardromon quienes marchaban a pie. Al estar cerca de la nueva batalla Guardromon vio desde lo alto varias rocas cayendo en dirección a Lynxmon y disparo sus misiles contra estas reduciéndolas a polvo. Guilmon, Renamon, Monodramon, Gomamon y Kotemon avanzaron con este último a la cabeza, guiando al grupo de digimons de menor nivel a través del campo de guerra. El digimon que lideraba esquivaba las rocas que iban en su dirección y desvió algunas otras usando su espada de kendo logrando apenas empujar lo suficiente las rápidas y pesadas rocas para evitar que lo golpearan. Guilmon utilizaba sus garras y cola para desviar los ataques mientras que el resto de digimons continuaba haciendo lo posible por sobrevivir y responder a los ataques enemigos. Incluso los tamers se aventuraron al campo de batalla montados en el vehículo blindado que Joe manejaba apenas logrando eludir la lluvia de rocas que hacía muy complicado el seguir avanzando.

-Nuestra única oportunidad de ganar es que Sagittarimon logre un disparo directo, ahora él es el único que puede destruir la torre de un dolo ataque –dijo Yolei aferrándose a lo que podía para no golpearse por las constantes sacudidas del vehículo.

 _-Davis, ¿Cómo van con eso? –_ escuchó el chico sobre Saggitarimon que lo llamó Yolei. El chico miraba por unos binoculares tratando de calcular la trayectoria del disparo para darle a la torre sin lastimar a ninguno de los Golemons.

-Creo que ya tenemos lo necesario para un disparo perfecto, ¿listo Sagittarimon? –preguntó el muchacho mientras con su mano a un lado de la cabeza del digimon le indicaba el ángulo y la dirección del disparo a su compañero. El digimon preparo la flecha en su arco listo para el disparo –acabemos con eso-, susurro Davis pero en ese momento Sagittarimon se percató de un disparo de fuego que casi los golpea y que logró esquivar apenas soltando la flecha al mismo tiempo.

Davis se aferró al lomo del digimon para no caer por el brusco movimiento y luego vio surgir del cráter a un grupo de Meramons que se unieron a la batalla.

-¡Con un demonio, lo que faltaba! –exclamó con frustración.

- _Eso dificulta mucho el trabajo_ –lo escucharon decir a través del intercomunicador. Joe detuvo el vehículo y todos presenciaron el combate entre los Meramons y sus compañeros.

Lynxmon y Leomon encararon a los digimons esquivando sus llamaradas haciendo uso de su velocidad y agilidad, mientras que desde el cielo Pipismon y Flybeemon atacaban tratando de frenar su avanzada sin mucho éxito. En tierra Togemogumon trato de crear una barrera de hielo que en segundos fue reducida por los ataques de fuego y las rocas que seguían amenazando con aplastarlos. Guilmon se lanzó sobre uno de los Meramons dándole un fuerte zarpazo, y arremetió con un colazo contra otro. Un tercer enemigo intentó golpear al digimon por la espalda pero fue alcanzado por los puñetazos de Monodramon, y en breve los cinco digimons formaron un círculo, espalda con espalda, que se vio rodeado por los Meramons.

-¡En esa dirección Joe! ¡Debemos ayudarlos! –señaló Rika intentando que el muchacho dirigiera el vehículo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Imposible, no puedo acercarme, nos aplastaran –respondió el muchacho y en ese instante Rika se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta del vehículo apurándola con una patada y salió disparada de él, con Takato detrás de ella intentando frenarla.

La chica pelirroja avanzó entre los disparos de Sheepmon y Guardromon, y las llamaradas de los Meramons hasta que una explosión cercana a ella la empujó haciéndola caer al suelo. Levantó la vista para ver una serie de rocas a punto de aplastarla.

-¡Rika! –escuchó la voz de Takato que intentaba llegar hasta donde ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el final, pero en lugar de sentir el peso de las ricas sintió de pronto una ligereza y el viento rozándole todo el cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos con algo de temor y ya no vio ni el cielo ni las rocas, sino el campo de batalla desde arriba. Levanto la vista esperando ver a Flybeemon o a Pipismon, pero en lugar de alguno de los digimons de sus compañeros vio las garras metálicas de una especie de digimon que nunca antes había visto. Su cuerpo estaba casi por completo cubierto por una armadura metálica y la piel que se lograba distinguir era de color amarillo, tenía la apariencia de un dragón con gruesas piernas y delgados brazos, además de alas metálicas que más bien parecían afiladas cuchillas. Sobre el lomo de aquel digimon Rika vio a un hombre adulto vestido con algún tipo de uniforme que la joven no reconoció, y en la cabeza llevaba un casco que cubría prácticamente todo su rostro.

-Tengo a la chica, que salga el escuadrón Birdramon y den respaldo a los combatientes en tierra –lo escuchó decir a un intercomunicador en su muñeca.

Desde el vehículo Joe vio como aquel digimon aterrizaba y dejaba a Rika en tierra y volvía a elevarse.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó Yolei intrigada mientras un ruido producido por el comunicador del vehículo llamaba su atención.

 _-Escuadrón especial, ¿me escuchan? Habla el capitán del décimo escuadrón de los guardianes de Huanglongmon, indíquenles a sus compañeros que retrocedan, formaremos una barrera –_ los chicos se miraron unos a otros al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Y que esperamos? Díganles que retrocedan –dijo Ken. Joe asintió y tomo su digivice para dar la indicación al resto.

- _Atención –_ escucharon los digimons y Tamers _-, todos, retrocedan, la ayuda va en camino_ –aseguró el chico de pelo azul.

Takato miró al cielo y vio como comenzaba a cercarse una gran nave de la cual comenzaron a salir varios Birdramons, de los cuales, al igual que con el otro digimon, llevaban sobre su lomo jinetes. Leomon también se percató de ello y dando un último golpe a uno de los Meramons comenzó a retroceder, seguido por Lynxmon. Guilmon y el resto de sus compañeros seguían rodeados por los Meramons respondiendo sus ataques con gran esfuerzo, hasta que el grupo de enemigos fue atacado desde el cielo por los meramos, que también descendieron en picada como aves de rapiña golpeando a los digimons. Guilmon y el resto aprovecharon esa oportunidad para escapar del alcance de los ataques de sus enemigos. Takato, al ver a su compañero seguro comenzó a retroceder, viendo en el cielo las rocas que continuaban lloviendo y que casi lo aplastan, pero que fueron destruidas en el aire por un ataque de Saggitarimon, quien frenó a un lado de él y desde el lomo del digimon, Davis le ofreció la mano para que subiera y salieran juntos de ahí.

El digimon centauro continuó su marcha mientras veían que de la misma nave de la que habían surgido los Birdramons se lanzaban a tierra un grupo de Monocromons que formaron una fila. Los chicos y Saggitarimon vieron como los Monocromons, que cargaban alguna especie de maquina en sus lomos se lanzaron en estampida en dirección hacia ellos y al pasarlos las maquinas comenzaron a emitir un extraño sonido. Takato se giró sobre Saggitarimon para ver como aquellas maquinas comenzaban a emitir una intensa luz y frente a la estampida de Monocromons se formó una especie de barrera de energía que los digimons empujaban y que frenaba todo ataque enemigo. Las llamaradas de los Meramons y las rocas que disparaban los Golemons impactaban contra la barrera de color purpura sin poder atravesar hasta ellos.

-Eso los frenara por un momento –escucharon decir al jinete del digimon ciborg-dragón-, ¿tú eres Davis cierto? –le pregunto al muchacho que iba al frente de Sagittarimon, quien titubeo sin saber que contestar-. Tu compañero ataca disparando flechas de Chrome Digizoid, es el arma más efectiva contra esas torres, y resulta que es lo único que puede atravesar esa barrera –dijo señalando en la dirección de los Monocromons. Davis comprendió de inmediato lo que aquel hombre intentaba decirle.

-Desde aquí es un tiro muy difícil de lograr –le aclaró el muchacho. El hombre, cuyo casco dejaba ver solo su boca sonrió con la respuesta del muchacho.

-Sí, desde aquí lo es.

Sagittarimon comenzó a elevarse sujeto por cuerdas a dos de los Birdramons y al digimon ciborg de nombre Raptordramon. Davis miraba desde tierra como su compañero parecía esforzarse por no perder el equilibrio y como los Monocromons mantenían con gran esfuerzo la barrera que era empujada por los Meramons y atacada por las rocas de los Golemons. El centauro digimon ya estaba a una buena altura, desde la cual le era posible ver apenas la punta de la torre y seguía cubierto de los ataques enemigos por la barrera.

- _La barrera no resistirá mucho más, es ahora o nunca Sagittarimon –_ escuchó el digimon por medio del audífono que le decía Davis.

El digimon tensó el arco apuntando al lejano objetivo listo para disparar, cuando detrás de los tensos espectadores un digimon lanzó una espada que atravesó en medio de todos y golpeo uno de los generadores de la barrera en el lomo de un Monocromons, dañando la máquina y haciendo que de inmediato la barrera se desvaneciera y los Meramons se lanzaran sobre los Monocromons. Leomon volteó para ver detrás de ellos al Musyamon con quien había combatido apenas manteniéndose de pie con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Debiste acabarme cuando pudiste –susurró mientras la lluvia de rocas caía sobre ellos y los digimons se esforzaron por repeler los ataques protegiendo a los Tamers.

En el cielo Sagittarimon vio como las rocas se dirigían hacia ellos y más a la distancia vio la torre y en un rápido y último movimiento disparo la flecha antes de que él y los digimons voladores fueran alcanzados por los ataques de los Golemons, y fueran derribados por estos mismos.

La flecha del centauro corto el aire a su paso viajando por entre los disparos enemigos sin ser alcanzada por ninguno de ellos. La mano de uno de los Golemons se interpuso en el camino de la flecha pero esta atravesó por entre sus dedos, cortando uno de ellos y finalmente arremetiendo contra la torre la cual atravesó por completo.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó cuando el agujero que la flecha de Sagittarimon había formado dio origen a varias grietas que llenaron la torre y que hicieron que esta comenzara a partirse, dejando caer grandes trozos de ella al suelo.

Los Meramons que luchaban fieramente contra los Monocromons se detuvieron en seco, cayendo inconscientes o fatigados al suelo, y al mismo tiempo la lluvia de rocas se detuvo, mientras los Golemons caían exhaustos por el combate.

-Estaban agotados pero los aros negros los hacían seguir combatiendo –dijo Hikari preocupada por el estado de los anteriores enemigo.

-Bueno, al menos ya todo término –dijo T.K. con voz cansada.

Sagittarimon aterrizó seguido por los Birdramons y Raptordramon, del cual descendió su jinete y le acaricio el hocico con amabilidad. Sagittarimon se ilumino al igual que sus compañeros y regresaron a su etapa anterior. Veemon se dejó caer en la tierra, fatigado y con algunas heridas ligeras en el cuerpo. Una sombra lo cubrió por completo y al levantar la vista vio a Davis. El digimon permaneció serio hasta que el chico le sonrió y le mostro su pulgar en alto con satisfacción.

-Eso fue perfecto Veemon –le dijo y el digimon sonrió a medias suspirando por el cansancio.

-Debo decir que estoy muy sorprendido, todos hicieron realmente un excelente trabajo –escucharon la voz del jinete de Raptordramon. Todos los chicos se reunieron frente al hombre alto y de ancha espalda, y al resto de Tamers que habían llegado a su ayuda.

Rika notó los uniformes de todos los presentes, no eran ni el típico uniforme gris de los Tamers comunes, ni tampoco el uniforme oscuro y con diseño de camuflaje que utilizaban los militares, era un uniforme de un tono blanco arena, cuyo corte se asemejaba a una especie de toga de largas mangas. Los jinetes de digimons voladores llevaban además una especie de capa que les cubría el brazo derecho, además de los cascos que ahora que la chica podía ver con más atención, se asemejaban a la cabeza de un ave. Todos llevaban además botas y guantes de grueso cuero de color marrón oscuro, y un cinturón con una hebilla plateada y en él, el grabado de una especie de dragón cubierto de prominentes escamas y algunos cuernos en su espalda.

-Bueno, pues debo decir, primero gracias por el reconocimiento para mí y mi equipo, y segundo, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? –preguntó Ryo con voz desafiante. Yolei notó que había usado la frase "mi equipo", pero decidió no debatir con el muchacho y su gigantesco ego.

-Bueno, como ya les dije, nosotros somos el décimo escuadrón de los guardianes de Huanglongmon, mi nombre es Thomas Stark –dijo el hombre retirándose el casco. Los presentes vieron el rostro de aquel hombre, debía tener unos cuarenta años, tenía un cabello rubio lacio y muy bien arreglado para estar debajo de aquel casco, ojos azul turquesa y una sonrisa que para las chicas resultó encantadora. No se podía negar que aquel hombre alto y visiblemente fornido era bastante atractivo.

-Encantada –dijo Hikari con tono soñador viendo a aquel hombre maduro frente a ella.

-Un placer –secundó Yolei con voz similar.

-Un honor –dijo Juri con timidez

-Un verdadero deleite –dijo Rika con tono insinuante.

Por su parte, Ken, Davis, Takato, Joe, Ryo, Kouta y Hirokazu miraron a las chicas con recelo.

-Huanglongmon… ¿la ciudad al norte del continente? –preguntó Cody intrigado. El hombre asintió.

-Sí, la más grande ciudad de este mundo, y cualquier otro mundo conocido –declaró con orgullo.

Las chicas continuaron haciendo halagos al hombre sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Ah, creí que ustedes habían decidido no inmiscuirse en todo este asunto del emperador de los digimons y habían preferido resguardarse en su castillo de la soledad –comentó Ryo cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndoles una hostil mirada a aquel peculiar grupo, que en ese momento se encontraban atendiendo a los digimons lastimados y desconcertados por lo sucedido.

-En realidad jamás en Huanglongmon se ha dicho que no estemos en contra del así autoproclamado emperador, es solo que el gobierno de la ciudad ha decidido interceder más por la protección de su gente, de todas formas, eso no implica que no podamos o vayamos a ayudar, prueba de ello el que estemos ahora aquí.

-¿Solo así decidieron salir a recorrer el continente buscando gente indefensa? –preguntó Davis con escepticismo. El hombre sonrió.

-No exactamente, en realidad, Charles me llamó para pedir ayuda en cuanto vio que su situación era…más complicada de lo esperado.

-¿Charles? –preguntaron al unísono todos los Tamers. Thomas sonrió mientras volvía a colocarse el casco en la cabeza.

-Nos conocimos hace años, cuando aún éramos niños, fuimos compañeros de escuadrón, aún seguimos en contacto, el me pidió que viniéramos a darles una mano, y dado que hoy estábamos teniendo un día tranquilo, decidimos venir a apoyar –el hombre montó sobre su compañero mientras les explicaba aquello-. Suban-les dijo señalando la nave en que habían llegado los así llamados "Guardianes de Huanglongmon"-, los llevaremos hasta un portal para que puedan irse a descansar, se lo han ganado.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, la Tierra**

 **Junio 5 de 2085**

-Los llevaremos hasta un portal para que puedan irse a descansar, se lo han ganado –dijo Ryo empleando un tono de voz tonto, claramente haciendo una burla del Capitán Stark-, les juro que ese idiota era insoportable –dijo a Henri e Izzy que estaban junto a él.

Henri Wong hojeaba una revista medio escuchando las insistentes quejas de Ryo mientras que Izzy escuchaba sin responderle nada al joven, estaba seguro de que exageraba las cosas. Se encontraban en la sala de la mansión. Izzy trabajando sobre un escritorio, leyendo algunos informes de misiones anteriores y transcribiendo algunas cosas en su computadora. Mientras en el sofá de a un lado, pegado a la pared justo debajo de la ventana de la sala Henri seguía leyendo y Ryo seguía quejándose.

-Les juro que ese tipo era un engreído, ni siquiera creo que sea tan fuerte, solo le gusta presumir, y además se apareció cuando menos lo necesitábamos… –Henri parecía realmente irritado por la voz de su compañero que no le permitía concentrarse-…ya tenía todo bajo control y el solo se aparece para llevarse la gloria, ese idiota es un verdadero…

-…monumento de hombre, debieron estar ahí para verlo –decía con muy buen ánimo Yolei, que estaba sentada en un sofá frente a los chicos, del otro lado de la habitación, junto a Sora, cuyo brazo estaba sostenido en un cabestrillo, Mimi, con ambas manos vendadas y un par de rasguños en la cara y Juri que sobre su regazo tenía su laptop-, ese era un hombre de verdad, alto, rubio, ojos azules, y un ligero rastro de barba sobre sus mejillas y mentón –decía mientras evocaba la imagen de aquel hombre que describía con tanto fervor-, que no daría yo por acariciar esas mejillas rasposas –Sora y Mimi sonreían divertidas con la efusiva explicación de su compañera. Mientras que Ryo, Izzy e incluso Henri que había hecho a un lado su revista las miraban con recelo.

-¡Mujeres!, se emocionan con mucha facilidad –dijo Ryo echando la cabeza para atrás mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su camisa a la altura del pecho un paquete de cigarrillos y ponía uno en su boca.

-Lo dice el imbécil que no pierde la oportunidad de dejarnos botados cada que se cruza frente a una falda corta –le respondió Yolei con tono sarcástico-, y deja de hacer eso en la sala –lo reprendió lanzándole un cojín que el muchacho bloqueó con un manotazo-, siempre dejas toda la habitación apestando a humo.

-La ventana está abierta –se defendió el muchacho. Yolei rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Como sea, les decía que ese tal capitán Thomas Stark era un hombre muy atractivo, caballeroso y educado, no como otros idiotas fastidiosos con lo que una se ve en la obligación de lidiar –dijo endureciendo su tono de voz conforme continuaba con la frase. Ryo bufó escupiendo la primera bocanada de humo que provocó que Izzy tosiera.

-Estoy segura de que era atractivo, para su edad –comentó Mimi volviendo a la plática de antes.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de "para su edad"? cuarenta no es viejo –dijo Sora con tono pícaro.

-Sí, lo sé, me refiero a que yo no soy mucho de fijarme en hombres tan mayores, treinta es mi límite para…

-¡Aquí esta! ¡Lo encontré! –exclamó Juri poniendo la computadora sobre el regazo de Mimi quien estaba a su lado, y que al ver la imagen en la pantalla enrojeció completamente.

-Que…por otro lado…una nunca debe menospreciar la experiencia que viene con la edad –las cuatro chicas miraron embobadas la pantalla de la computadora mientras los chicos las miraban a ellas intrigados. En ese momento entró Rika pasando por detrás del sofá en que estaban las chicas dirigiéndose al librero del fondo de la habitación. Dejó ahí un libro y al volver a pasar detrás de las chicas volteó a ver la pantalla interesándose por la imagen.

-Wow, miren nada más ese abdomen –dijo recargándose en el respaldo del sofá.

Las chicas miraban en la computadora de Juri una fotografía del tan mencionado capitán, en la cual el hombre lucia sin camisa, mostrando unos muy bien trabajados músculos y una perfecta y natural sonrisa mientras el viento le agitaba ligeramente el cabello rubio.

-No exageraban chicas, este hombre es un manjar –aseguró Sora acompañando aquellas palabras con una risita que fue acompañada por las de las otras chicas.

-Por favor, solo es un fortachón baboso –dijo Ryo, quien al igual que Izzy y Henri ya se encontraba detrás del sofá junto a Rika mirando la foto del hombre-. Además, ¿de dónde sacaste esa fotografía?

-Solo busque en internet fotografías de Huanglongmon City, de ahí indague sobre la así llamada Guardia de Huanglongmon y apareció una opción de "los 10 Guardianes más sexys de la ciudad".

-¿Hay más como él? –preguntó Mimi intrigada y con sus mejillas aún muy ruborizadas.

Izzy se alejó riendo divertido por las reacciones de las chicas y de los chicos también, mientras que Henri parecía algo molesto por la atención que les dedicaba a aquellos hombres en pantalla Juri. Ryo por su parte se alejó sin decir nada, saliendo de la sala para después dirigirse a la entrada principal de la mansión y salir de esta. Dio otra calada al cigarrillo mientras se sentaba al pie de las escaleras de la entrada y miraba el cielo estrellado de aquella noche despejada de junio.

-La guardia de Huanglongmon –susurró por lo bajo.

Hikari estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, vestida solo con una bata de baño y con el pelo húmedo sobre sus hombros. En sus manos tenía su digivice, lo miraba con algo de tristeza. Dirigió su mirada en ese momento a Gatomon, que permanecía dormido sobre una pequeña cama al lado de la suya. La chica puso especial atención en el brazo izquierdo del digimon, el cual estaba vendado. Tras la batalla habían tenido que atenderle varias heridas, la más sobresaliente era la cortada que tenía en dicho brazo.

Aquella misión había sido complicada, y Hikari se lamentaba el hecho de que esa misión le correspondía a su escuadrón en un inicio, pero debido a las complicaciones que en ella fueron surgiendo fue necesario enviar a casi todos los presentes en la mansión para ayudar, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, también tuvieron que llamar a un escuadrón externo para respaldarlos. Desde que regresaron a la mansión los chicos quisieron hablar con Charles, quien les dijo que descansaran y que al día siguiente conversarían sobre lo sucedido en esa última misión, y en las anteriores que no habían resultado más fáciles a decir verdad. Las cosas cada vez eran más complicadas, y Hikari sentía que quizá no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo.

La chica dejó sus pensamientos al escuchar golpes en su puerta.

-Adelante –dijo y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Davis. El joven tenía puestos los shorts y la camisa blanca que utilizaba para dormir y tenía el pelo húmedo.

-Hola Kari, oye, ¿podrías prestarme tu computadora un momento?, la mía…creo que ya no funciona.

-¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó la joven castaña.

-Yo em…. Estaba jugando con Veemon a las luchas y…accidentalmente lo golpee con ella en la cabeza –Hikari rio con la confesión del muchacho mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba de un cajón de su buró su laptop.

-Aquí tienes –le entrego el artefacto al muchacho.

-Gracias –Davis estaba a punto de marcharse cuando notó algo en la expresión de la chica-. ¿Te pasa algo? –la cuestionó. Hikari quiso mentirle al chico pero sabía lo fácil que era para él leer sus expresiones por lo que decidió simplemente hablarle.

-Estoy preocupada, por todo lo que está pasando –le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su cama, dejando espacio para que el muchacho se sentara. Davis lo hizo y la chica continuó hablando-. Se supone que debo ser una capitana de escuadrón, una líder y un respaldo para mis compañeros pero… ¿Y si no tengo la fuerza? –miró al chico con tristeza en los ojos. Davis permaneció callado escuchando a la chica-. No sé si puedo pelear, no sé si tengo lo necesario, habría muerto de no ser porque llegó el capitán Stark y…

-Todos habríamos muerto –le aclaró el muchacho-, no eres la única que se siente así, créeme, es complicado para todos nosotros y quien diga que no es un gran mentiroso, y está bien que te preocupes y tengas miedo, eso te hace humana, debemos seguir luchando, eso también es cierto, y no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo, y te protegeré tanto como pueda, somos amigos después de todo –le dijo el chico tomando la mano de la joven que le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza-, confiamos en ti, tu confía en ti.

-Gracias Davis –le susurró al oído.

-No tienes por qué agradecer Hikari, todo estará bien, ya lo veras –le respondió el chico, abrazando a la joven con un brazo y sosteniendo la laptop con el otro.

Al día siguiente los Tamers de la mansión se reunieron como ya era una no muy agradable costumbre en una de las salas del sótano. El tema, como siempre, era el avance del emperador de los digimons y lo que se haría para contrarrestar el mismo. En la sala ya se encontraban presentes la mayoría. Izzy y Joe habían ya cargado la última información al mapa del continente Sarvar que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa circular que ocupaban los chicos y digimons para las reuniones, mientras que Tentomon conversaba con Izzy sobre las ultimas misiones y Gomamon dormía sobre la mesa, como todas las mañanas en que tenía que despertar temprano. En la mesa el resto de los chicos y digimons, a excepción de Hikari, Gatomon, Ken, Wormon, Davis y Veemon permanecían expectantes, observando el mapa que indicaba las zonas liberadas y las zonas en control del emperador. Mimi observó a sus compañeros reparando en que cuatro de los ausentes no se presentarían ese día, y quien sabe en cuanto tiempo más. Llevaban ya un mes fuera, y la joven castaña extrañaba la presencia de cierto joven que había permanecido en la mansión muy poco tiempo comparado con la larga ausencia que acababa de tener. Lo segundo que llamo su atención fue el estado físico en que se encontraban. Joe e hizo lucían desvelados, bastante fatigados, Kenta tenía que desplazarse con muletas debido a que se había lastimado un tobillo unos días atrás y Hirokazu ahora tenía varios dedos entablillados en ambas manos. Sora se había roto el brazo unas semanas atrás, y el resto de sus compañeros, quizá estaban en mejor estado, pero igual se podía notar la fatiga y un par de heridas leves. Por su parte, la chica castaña llevaba ambas manos vendadas debido a que se había quemado gravemente en la última misión en la que participó. Las batallas contra el emperador de los digimons cada vez eran más duras.

-Mimi –la llamó Sora con un tono que denotaba que no era la primera vez que le hablaba. La chica ojimiel miró a su compañera con una expresión desorientada-, te digo que mi café ya está muy dulce, ¿quieres azúcar? –le preguntó ofreciéndole un par de terrones que tenía en la mano.

-Ah, claro –dijo la chica tomándolos y echándolos en su café el cual ni siquiera había probado esa mañana.

Varios lugares a la distancia Ryo afilaba un cuchillo mientras de vez en cuando dirigía fugaces miradas al mapa que ocupaba todo el centro de la mesa. Por su lugar en la misma tenia de frente la parte norte del continente que parecía una mancha irregular y que justo en la parte superior se formaba una especie de protuberancia, misma en la que estaba ubicada Huanglongmon City, y que ciertamente resaltaba por su tamaño.

-¿Ya estamos todos? –Escucharon la voz de Charles desde la entrada de la sala y lo vieron entrar junto a los restantes miembros del equipo-, creo que podemos comenzar. Izzy, por favor –dijo tomando asiento.

Izzy en ese momento apago las luces haciendo que la imagen del mapa digital en la mesa se viera más nítida, y a su vez también comenzó a teclear de forma que sobre el mapa se alzaron imágenes holográficas de todo el continente.

-Como recordaran, hace más o menos un mes cuando esta amenaza comenzó, las torres negras surgieron en distintos lugares del digimundo de manera repentina. El lugar más afectado por este ataque fue el continente Sarvar, razón por la que nos enfocamos durante todo este tiempo específicamente en este continente –comenzó a explicar Izzy-. Primero que nada, en el continente Boro, las áreas donde las torres aparecieron eran en su mayoría zonas donde la presencia humana es nula, por ende no se ha hecho gran cosa al respecto.

-Los digimons también necesitan nuestra ayuda –se quejó Hikari, con tono molesto.

-Por supuesto, pero también parece ser que los digimons han puesto resistencia a todo esto –dijo Charles mientras desde su lugar en la mesa presionaba unos botones que encendieron un par de pantallas detrás de él. Las pantallas mostraban imágenes tomadas desde el cielo de paisajes distintos y en todos ellos aparecían las torres negras-. Casi la mitad de las torres han sido destruidas actualmente, seguramente por acción de los mismos pobladores de esas regiones.

-Eso nos ha dado una pista: el emperador no posee tanto poder para mantener su dominio sobre el digimundo, pero parece haberse concentrado específicamente en el continente Sarvar –señaló Joe.

-Suena lógico –intervino Ryo-, la mayor parte del trabajo de HEDM y la presencia de los humanos ha estado siempre destinada a ese continente.

-Exactamente, por eso podemos suponer que mientras sigamos enfrentándonos al emperador en el continente Sarvar, su interés seguirá centrado en él –dijo Charles, tomando la palabra nuevamente-, de todas formas seguiremos monitoreando tanto del digimundo como nos sea posible, pero no podemos ignorar la realidad de la situación, Sarvar es un campo de guerra, nada más claro que eso- las palabras del hombre sonaron duras y azotaron el ánimo del grupo.

-Bueno… -intervino Izzy para continuar con la reunión-. La isla File no se vio afectada, y en el continente Directory aparecieron algunas torres en áreas deshabitadas, pero no ha habido más actividad del emperador, se decidió dejar las torres como estaban bajo continuo monitoreo esperando que la situación siga bajo control –terminó su explicación el chico pelirrojo.

-Volviendo nuestra atención a Sarvar –tomo la palabra ahora Joe-, como pueden notar en el mapa, hemos comenzado a ganarle terreno al emperador, básicamente la lucha se ha centrado en el área Este y Sureste del continente –mientras el chico hablaba en el mapa se marcaban los puntos donde habían sucedido batallas y se mostraban símbolos y detalles que mostraban el estado de las áreas, liberadas, dominadas y reconquistadas por el emperador-. En los últimos días el control del emperador ha tenido un peculiar despliegue hacia la zona Sur del continente –Mimi contuvo su reacción de pánico al escuchar eso, la última vez que habían tenido noticias de Matt y Tai había sido cuando estaban en esa región del continente-. Una buena parte de esa área está bajo el control total del emperador, pero no todo son malas noticias, hemos recibido un muy buen apoyo por parte de los digimons de esas áreas que se han organizado para luchar contra el emperador y han respaldado a los escuadrones Tamer en esas zonas. En el Oeste del continente, donde la presencia humana es casi nula el emperador ha mantenido su control desde el inicio de esta contienda, mientras que en la región norte, se le ha expulsado prácticamente del todo, gracias principalmente a la acción de la armada de Huanglongmon City.

-Otra vez esos payasos –se quejó Ryo en voz alta siendo escuchado por todos los presentes.

-Esos payasos son en estos momentos pieza clave para que el norte del continente siga libre del dominio del Emperador de los digimons, además de que sus esfuerzos y excelentes relaciones con los digimons han logrado que prácticamente toda el área Norte permanezca segura –dijo Charles con voz severa. Ryo le dirigió una mirada dura y luego con desdén volvió su atención al mapa en la mesa.

-Justamente hablando de esa región, se han logrado liberar distintas bases militares de HEDM que habíamos perdido con el sorpresivo ataque del emperador, aunque muchos otros se han perdido, completamente –el silencio se hizo después de esa declaración, las bajas por aquel ataque no eran un secreto, y eran el tema más delicado con el que tenían que lidiar.

-Resumiendo, casi todo el sur le pertenece al emperador, el oeste ha caído desde la costa hasta los inicios de la selva center, el norte está seguro, por lo menos eso parece, y la guerra se concentra en la zona este.

-¿Y todo eso nos lo dicen ahora porque…? –cuestionó Kouta con tono socarrón.

-¿Podrías comportarte como adulto por una vez en tu vida? –lo reprendió Sora.

-Oye, tranquila preciosa, me refiero a que es justo lo que ya sabíamos. El digimundo está bajo amenaza, el emperador está conquistando zonas y debemos contraatacar, todo eso ya lo sabemos, ahora, la pregunta es, ¿Por qué gastamos el tiempo repasando todo eso en lugar de ir a destruir torres y liberar humanos y digimons?

-La estrategia es el primer paso hacia la victoria –puntualizó Henri mientras intentaba calmar al juguetón Terriermon.

-En efecto –respaldo Charles-, con la información que les hemos mostrado, ¿Qué logran observar? –les preguntó el hombre mientras recargaba sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla sobre sus manos juntas, con los dedos entrelazados.

Los chicos guardaron silencio, analizando la información, tratando de encontrar algún detalle que seguramente Charles ya había detectado.

-El primer ataque del Emperador… -comenzó Juri, para después levantar la mirada con una expresión que parecía indicar que acababa de descubrir algo importante- ¡No nos atacó, nos utilizó! –exclamó la chica.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Takato contrariado.

-¡Si! Cuando las torres surgieron en Sarvar, no surgieron en lugares al azar, todas las torres estaban en lugares no solo habitados por digimons, sino también por humanos.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? –preguntó Suzie, la hermana menor de Henri.

-Que utilizó los sistemas de red del mundo real para comenzar su invasión, por eso lo hizo a escala tan grande a pesar de que sabía que no poseía aun el poder para mantener su dominio de una región tan grande –agrego Henri, volteando a ver a Juri como preguntándole si eso era lo que estaba a punto de decir, a lo que la chica asintió.

-¡Claro! –Exclamó Rika-, cuando Etemon atacó el continente su despliegue fue de la parte Oeste y Sur al centro del continente y luego al Norte y al Este, tomando por sorpresa a HEDM, pero pareciera que el emperador lo hizo al revés, no estaba siendo arrogante, era estrategia.

-Nos forzó a iniciar batallas en distintos puntos con la intención no de ganar todos los combates… -comenzó Sora.

-Si no de asegurarse que aun perdiendo el control de varias de ellas aun mantendría un dominio de otras tantas –completó Mimi.

-Y no solo eso –dijo Joe mientras tecleaba sobre su computadora generando cambios en el holograma del continente-, mientras que nosotros pensábamos que liberábamos zonas –comenzó a explicar mostrando las regiones dominadas por el emperador y como estas eran desplazadas justo hacia el Sur y Oeste del continente- él se dedicaba a conquistar otras, avanzando a mayor ritmo que nosotros porque se enfocaba en controlar regiones que oponían menor resistencia.

-Entonces, de algún modo invadió nuestros sistemas de red, los utilizó para iniciar su ataque masivo y después se desplazó a zonas más remotas para dominarlas –resumió Ryo-, seguramente ese era el único modo que encontró para extenderse a gran velocidad.

-¿Y las zonas no exploradas? –Intervino Yolei-. En Boro y en locaciones deshabitadas de Directory también surgieron esas torres, ¿Por qué?

-¿Quién nos dice que no estaban ahí desde antes? –Cuestionó Mimi-. Cuando Tai volvió dijo que en un desierto de Directory vio una de esas torres, pero los pobladores de la región no se comportaban extraño, solo la digievolucion de Agumon se vio afectada, ¿Por qué no pensar que el emperador puso esas torres desde antes, como una conquista silenciosa o quizá como parte de sus experimentos para perfeccionar esas cosas?

-Si… tal vez por eso no se interesa tanto en esas zonas, y se limita a mantener las de Sarvar –concluyó la idea Takato.

-Buenas deducciones, los felicito -afirmó Charles sonriendo.

-Bien bien, pero ¿Eso de que nos sirve para el contraataque? -cuestionó Kouta con la misma actitud que tenía al inicio.

-Sabemos que el emperador quiere realizar una conquista a gran escala, y que no posee el poder para llevarla a cabo por la presencia de HEDM, o al menos así era hace un mes -puntualizó Cody respondiendo la duda de Kouta y despertando su interés.

-Se replegó buscando poder -concluyó Hikari-. No era capaz de vencer a HEDM en un inicio, pero esa no era su intención, así que mientras estuvimos ocupados liberando las zonas importantes para los Tamers pensando que estábamos ganándole terreno y protegiéndonos, él ha estado conquistando regiones donde no tenemos gran presencia, fortaleciendo su ejército, preparándose para un nuevo ataque.

-¿Entonces no quiere dominar las zonas donde los Tamers, los humanos y básicamente HEDM tiene instalaciones y ciudades? -le preguntó Kenta que había permanecido en silencio pero atento todo ese tiempo.

-Por el contrario -sentencio Hikari.

-¿O sea? -preguntó Hirokazu. Hikari lanzó una mirada a todos sus compañeros, como motivándolos a pensar en la respuesta.

-¿Cuáles son los cuatro lugares más importantes para los humanos y los Tamers? -preguntó Rika que ya había entendido el razonamiento de la chica castaña.

-Las cuatro ciudades de Sarvar. -respondió T.K. como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento. Rika asintió, y en seguida Joe tecleo sobre la computadora destacando la ubicación de dichas ciudades.

-Comenzando por Huanglongmon City, la ciudad más grande que existe, al norte del continente, Norman City al noreste del continente, a unos mil kilómetros de la selva center, Sherigam City en el este y Anthropos City, también al este colindando con los límites del bosque Holling Green -explicó Izzy.

-Si el emperador obtiene el control de las cuatro ciudades, obtendrá el control del continente -dijo Takato, aunque parecía más una duda.

-No necesariamente, pero cada ciudad tiene algo que las vuelve importantes -le aclaró Yolei.

-Exacto, en el Oeste de Sarvar hay varias ciudades, todas ciudades Digimon, la mayoría ya existían antes de que los humanos llegaran al digimundo, y en todo el continente existen ciudades y lugares igualmente conocidos y poblados -agregó Sora.

-Pero esas cuatro son las más importantes hablando en términos de los intereses de HEDM y por eso son un blanco muy probable del Emperador -analizó Henri.

Charles asintió en silencio, gustoso de ver como aquel grupo de chicos en los que había puesto su confianza habían resultado realmente hábiles enfrentando aquella amenaza. Consideraba que eso era su punto más fuerte, su mejor arma contra el Emperador de los digimons. Carraspeó para llamar la atención del grupo que había quedado en silencio tras aquellas conclusiones y comenzó a hablar.

-Y el blanco más crucial en estos momentos es este -dijo el hombre señalando una de las ciudades y aflojándose un poco el nudo de la corbata. Todos los presentes observaron el mapa, específicamente aquella ciudad a la que el dedo de Charles apuntaba.

-Norman City -dijo Rika con tono afirmativo. La mayoría de los presentes parecían desconcertados.

-¿Por qué esa ciudad? ¿No es Huanglongmon la más importante? -preguntó Takato, estirándose un poco sobre la mesa para ver a Rika que estaba a varios lugares de distancia.

-Primero porque Huanglongmon, que es la más grande e importante, es también la más fortificada y lista para un ataque, recuerden que ellos tienen a la guardia de Huanglongmon para protegerse -Ryo frunció el entrecejo al escuchar nombrar a los guardianes de la ciudad-, segundo, Norman es la segunda ciudad más grande, y además ahí hay algo que puede interesarle mucho al emperador.

-Así es, díganme, ¿Que tan bien están sus conocimientos de cultura general? ¿Alguien puede decirme algo sobre industrias Ipkiss? -Joe e Izzy de inmediato levantaron la mano-, alguien que no sea Joe o Izzy -agregó el hombre desanimando a ambos chicos-, o Henri -se adelantó a decir sacándole una sonrisa satisfecha al muchacho de pelo negro que permaneció en silencio y se cruzó de brazos.

Nadie más dijo nada y Charles negó con la cabeza dándole la palabra a Rika nuevamente.

-Industrias Ipkiss es desde el año 1998 la más avanzada, grande y de mayores ingresos empresa de desarrollo tecnológico, armamentista e industrial de todo el mundo, y del digimundo, son líderes en la fabricación e innovación de tecnología de uso cotidiano, y el principal proveedor de toda la tecnología y avances científicos de HEDM, y su principal cede y uno de sus más avanzados talleres esta en Norman City, equipado con la más avanzada tecnología de punta y trabajando en los más avanzados prototipos y piezas fabricadas en serie-explicó Rika.

-Precisamente, -confirmó el hombre mayor.

-¿Si son tan importantes porque nunca antes los escuche mencionar? -preguntó T.K. en voz alta. Charles estaba a punto de contestar pero otra voz lo interrumpió.

-Por motivos de seguridad al estar tan vinculados con HEDM, desde el 2008, industrias Ipkiss lanza sus productos en el mercado por medio de sus subsidiarias -comentó Takato, dejando boquiabierto a Charles y a casi todos, que lo consideraban un muchacho hábil en batalla, pero algo despistado.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre Industrias Ipkiss? -le preguntó Yolei a Rika, que estaba a su lado.

-El año pasado mi mamá estuvo saliendo con uno de sus ingeniero, en el verano nos invitó a pasar unos días en Norman City, ahí conocí a su hijo, que también trabaja para ellos y me contó sobre lo que hacen -explicó sin darle mucha importancia.

-Y... ¿Tú... Takato…? -lo cuestionó Juri ante el silencio de todos los presentes. El chico parecía algo nervioso y titubeante.

-A... me gusta leer antes de dormir y un día encontré en los archivos de HEDM un artículo que hablaba sobre eso -contestó con voz temblorosa el chico.

-Como sea -pronuncio Charles volviendo la charla a lo importante-, Norman City es un blanco tentador por esos motivos, y si el Emperador llegara a atravesar sus defensas...

-Se haría con toda nuestra tecnología, nuestras armas y muchos de nuestros secretos -lo interrumpió Ryo con seriedad.

-Tenemos que informarles de inmediato -dijo Hikari levantándose de su asiento.

-Ya me encargué de eso -dijo Charles con calma, Hikari se detuvo y volvió a tomar asiento-, ayer por la tarde Jijimon y Gennai partieron para reunirse con los mandatarios de Norman City y los directivos de industrias Ipkiss para explicarles la situación, esto debe hacerse con la mayor discreción, no quiero pánico -concluyó el director general.

-Claro, ¿Por qué debería haber pánico? Solo hay un loco suelto con delirio de Sauron asolando el mundo digital -bromeó Sora.

-Las relaciones públicas son parte de mi trabajo, debo hacerme cargo de mantener una imagen agradable al público del digimundo, no pretendo engañar a nadie, solo manejar la situación con el debido tacto -se justificó Charles sin perder su porte.

-Ah, como un parque de diversiones, nadie quiere escuchar que la montaña rusa podría descarrilarse porque sería mala publicidad, solo la cierran para repararla -se burló Yolei provocando algunas risas de sus compañeros.

-Si de ese modo quieren verlo -fue lo único que dijo Charles-. Volviendo a lo importante, Norman City es ahora nuestra prioridad, debemos prepararnos para cualquier ataque antes de que suceda.

-Si el emperador quiere tomar la ciudad, quizá lo intente pronto, seguramente ya tiene la fuerza para hacerlo -observó Sora.

-Y lo hará desde aquí -señaló Rika refiriéndose al punto central del continente: La selva center.

-¿Por qué tan segura rojita? -pregunto Kouta, a lo que la chica respondió dirigiéndole una mirada hostil.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así -le dijo con tono severo-. Estos puntos -dijo refiriéndose a las marcas que en el holograma del mapa se encontraban- indican que se han llevado a cabo varias batallas en casi toda el área de la selva, concentrándose en esta área en específico -señalo la parte noreste de la selva, justo la que se encontraba más cerca de la ciudad.

-Quizá... -dijo con voz suave Joe meditando las cosas -, tal vez, poner un puesto de avanzada y desde ahí atacar.

-Por la forma en que ha intentado avanzar en esta zona parece que intenta llegar a algún lugar –analizó Kouta viendo con atención el holograma -, Tal vez un lugar donde montar una base, debe ser un punto estratégico o…

-Cempoal Town -afirmó Hikari.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Cempoal Town! -repitió con más énfasis. La chica se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a donde Joe e Izzy, apoderándose de la computadora del segundo y comenzando a teclear buscando algo. El mapa se concentró en el punto justo que había señalado Rika y que Kouta miraba fijamente. El mapa solo mostraba la espesa selva, pero Hikari parecía muy interesada en la imagen. El holograma además mostraba que en aquella área había una torre del Emperador de los digimons.

-Aclárenme, ¿Qué es lo que estamos viendo? -preguntó Hirokazu.

-Cempoal Town fue hace tiempo un pueblo digimon, enteramente militar, bien fortificado y con una ubicación estratégicamente favorable.

-¿Que hace tan especial ese lugar? -preguntó Mimi.

-Según se dice, el pueblo fue construido a la sombra y sobre las ramas de un árbol gigante muy especial, que al parecer tiene la capacidad de proteger todo aquello bajo su sombra, y hasta donde alcanzan sus raíces. Es como un escudo natural, protege la estructura de ataques a distancia, la copa protege todo el lugar de ataques aéreos, es prácticamente una impenetrable base militar.

-Con un puesto de avanzada montado ahí, el Emperador podría atacar la ciudad y permanecer seguro, nos llevaría una considerable ventaja –dijo Yolei con preocupación.

-Exacto… debemos quitarle esa ventaja –declaró T.K., y volteó a ver a Charles. El hombre asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo con voz calmada.

-¿Pero como lo hacemos? –Preguntó Yolei-, si liberamos la zona pero el emperador aun así la quiere para sus futuros planes volverá a reclamarla.

-Entonces volveremos para liberarla –respondió Ryo con simpleza.

-¿Los militares nunca piensan en lo que pasará mañana verdad? –Le dijo Yolei con fastidio-, será un cuento de nunca acabar, volveremos a liberarla y volverá a caer.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿Solo dejarlo hacer lo que quiera?

-No, pero debemos pensar en algo.

-Tal vez montar una guardia permanente –propuso Takato.

-No sé si tengamos suficiente gente para algo así –intervino Rika-, con la amenaza de las torres necesitaríamos apostar en esa posición a algunos de los Tamers _digimentals_ y eso nos debilitaría.

-Podríamos pedir ayuda a la guardia de Huanglongmon –sugirió Cody.

-¡Otra vez con esa tontería! –Estalló Ryo-, nosotros somos capaces de resolver eso sin meter a esos cretinos, si tanto les preocupa que el emperador vuelva a reclamar el lugar yo mismo me quedare para protegerlo las veces que sea necesario, ¿verdad Monodramon? –el digimon lo miró algo nervioso y movió sus manos como intentando calmarlo.

-Ryo cálmate –le pidió Charles-. Hay otra opción, y que interesante que mencionen a los guardianes, porque justamente tiene que ver un poco con ellos –dijo y comenzó a teclear sobre la mesa cambiando la imagen del mapa a un holograma de un objeto circular parecido a una mina-. Como recordaran los guardianes de Huanglongmon acudieron ayer a ayudarlos como un favor personal para mí.

-¡Vaya que lo recordamos! –enfatizó Ryo. Charles lo volteó a ver pero le restó importancia al asunto.

-Además de encargarse de mantener la ciudad y la región norte del continente a salvo de la amenaza del Emperador de los digimons, algunas personas han estado trabajando en esto.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Izzy intrigado.

-Esto, es un prototipo de un aparato que se espera sea capaz de neutralizar el efecto de las torres negras del Emperador.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Ryo mostrándose más interesado.

-Aún no se han probado lo suficiente, pero estos aparatos pueden crear un campo de protección que hará que los efectos de una torre negra se inhabiliten. Si colocamos uno de esos en Cempoal Town, no solo liberaremos el área, sino que nos aseguraremos de que se mantenga libre, y garantizara a quienes se queden ahí como resguardo que no se verán limitados para combatir como ha sucedido hasta ahora.

-De ese modo un escuadrón simple podría mantener el lugar a salvo –completó Sora la idea.

-¿Y podríamos utilizarlas en otras zonas? –pregunto Mimí. Charles apagó la maquina provocando que el lugar quedara a oscuras hasta que las luces fueron encendidas por Izzy.

-La idea es esa, no es cien por ciento seguro que funcione, pero esta situación es justo lo que se necesita para que la gente encargada de tomar la decisión acceda a intentarlo.

-Vale la pena intentar –puntualizó Kouta. Charles asintió.

-Podemos enviar a un escuadrón a probar el aparato y liberar la zona, había pensado en que ustedes podrían hacerlo, pero ahora Huanglongmon City ha permitido a sus guardianes el brindarnos un apoyo más directo, y el capitán Stark está listo para llevar a sus hombres a cumplir con la misión, si ustedes no…

-No –el silencio se hizo en la sala al escuchar aquella negativa y las fuertes palmadas sobre la mesa que la acompañaron. Las miradas de todos los presentes, Tamers y digimons se dirigieron a Hikari que estaba de pie y recargada sobre la mesa, mirando a Charles con decisión-, nosotros somos los niños elegidos, protegemos este mundo, y nosotros seremos quienes lleven a cabo esa misión, así debe ser –sentencio, elevando el ánimo de los presentes que como ella miraron a Charles convencidos de lo que debían hacer.

El hombre permaneció unos segundos pasmado hasta que sonrió complacido. Había hecho bien en confiar en esos jóvenes.

 **Base militar No. 2, en el continente Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

 **Junio 5 de 2085**

Los nombrados niños elegidos se encontraban en ese momento abordando una nave similar a la que habían utilizado los miembros del escuadrón de la guardia de Huanglongmon que el día anterior los habían ayudado a salir vivos de su última y más complicada misión. Eran un grupo grande y la única razón de que no estuvieran todos los miembros del escuadrón especial reunido por Charles era que algunos no estaban en condiciones de hacer otra misión tan pronto, pero en el vehículo y tomando asiento en ese momento se encontraban las seis parejas Tamer-digimon que podían utilizar los digimentals, Juri junto a su fiel defensor Leomon, Henri, Rika y Takato, acompañados de Renamon, Terriermon en brazos de Henri y Guilmon que forcejeaba con Takato quejándose de lo incomodo que eran los asientos, de que tenía hambre y negándose a ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad.

Kouta y Ryo junto con Monodramon y Kotemon fueron los últimos en subir a la nave, justo cuando la puerta de carga de esta comenzaba a elevarse y cerrarse. Ambos chicos parecían ser los más animados, y se distinguían del resto de sus compañeros por no llevar el uniforme sencillo de los Tamers, sino el atuendo de los militares, además de ir armados, Ryo con un rifle de asalto en el hombro y una pistola semiautomática en una cartuchera en su cintura, y Kouta igualmente con una pistola y en la espalda cargaba un arco y un carcaj con varias flechas.

-Muy bien equipo, hora de hablar en serio –dijo Ryo con voz autoritaria mientras de un bolsillo de su chaqueta sacaba un pequeño objeto circular que tiró al suelo, y de inmediato una imagen holográfica surgió de él, mostrando un área particularmente espesa de la selva center-, como no podemos descender directamente en Cempoal Town, la nave nos acercara y avanzaremos en vehículos especiales desde aquí-señaló una parte no muy alejada del centro del holograma-, como apoyo Charles arregló que algunos militares de HEDM nos acompañen –dijo justo en el momento en que un grupo de cuatro Tamers con cuatro digimons subían al vehículo. Tres hombres y una mujer no mucho mayor que los Tamers, acompañada, como el resto de sus compañeros, por un digimon parecido a una tortuga que caminaba sobre sus dos patas traseras y con una especie de casco que cubría su cabeza. T.K. rápido identificó a aquellos digimons como Kamemons.

-Tiempo sin verlos muchachos –saludó la joven a Ryo y Kouta. La mujer llevaba puesto el atuendo militar excepto por la parte de arriba, donde solo llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de tirantes, ceñida a su esbelto cuerpo. Su cabello negro era corto, alzándose sobre sus hombros.

-Ella es Eva –aclaró Ryo-, capitana de su unidad, hemos trabajado juntos un par de veces.

-El Emperador acaba de adueñarse de esa área, es poco probable que disponga de una buena defensa, pero de todos modos haremos esto con la mayor discreción posible –agregó Kouta, mientras los recién llegados tomaban asiento y se abrochaban los cinturones.

-Nos infiltraremos en el pueblo, avanzaremos hasta llegar a la torre sin que nos descubran y activaremos el aparato –puntualizo Ryo-. Si todo sale bien, terminaremos la misión sin iniciar un combate y habremos probado que esta cosa funciona –dijo mientras arrastraba una pesada mochila y la ponía a un lado del disco del holograma, el cual apagó y recogió antes de abrir la mochila y revelar dentro de esta un objeto de gran tamaño, circular y parecido al disco del holograma.

-¿Ese es el aparato? –preguntó Rika ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Así es –confirmó Ryo-, debemos ajustarlo a la torre, o en su defecto, ponerlo a pocos metros de esta antes de activarlo, y comprobar si en efecto este aparato sirve para apagar esas torres.

-Si llegara a ser necesario utilizar la fuerza para avanzar nos coordinaremos –dijo Kouta-, Henri es el encargado de activar el aparato, sabe cómo hacerlo y como resolver posibles problemas, como escoltas lo respaldaran en todo momento Rika y Takato, y si fuera necesario, ellos tres junto con Hikari y Juri avanzaran mientras el resto los cubrimos, ¿quedo claro?

-En serio están disfrutando esto, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Juri a Hikari en un susurro.

-Esta es la primera vez que los dejan dirigir una misión, es comprensible –le respondió Hikari y ambas chicas contuvieron sus risas divertidas.

-¿Están poniendo atención? ¡Es la supervivencia de lo que estamos hablando! –dijo Ryo momentos antes de que la nave diera una fuerte sacudida que hizo que los dos chicos aun de pie perdieran el equilibro y cayeran.

- _Estamos listos para partir, abróchense los cinturones, será un viaje agitado_ –escucharon la voz del piloto y los chicos se lanzaron a sus asientos para asegurarse a ellos.

El viaje fue corto, y al descender de la nave, de esta salieron tres vehículos que los chicos utilizarían para abrirse camino entre la espesa selva. Eva tomó el mando de uno de esos vehículos con su Kamemon como copiloto, acompañada por T.K., Hikari, Juri, los compañeros de estos excepto por Leomon quien era demasiado grande para viajar dentro de los vehículos, y Ryo y Henri junto a Terriermon y Monodramon en la parte trasera del vehículo. A su lado avanzaba otro vehículo, conducido por uno de los militares, Scott, un muchacho osco y poco sociable, con quien viajaban Rika, Takato, Guilmon, Renamon, Cody, Armadillomon Yolei y Hawkmon. En el último de los vehículos viajaban los otros dos militares, James y Erik, con sus digimons, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormon, Kotemon y Kouta que había insistido en que lo dejaran manejar.

Los Tamers avanzaban con lentitud dentro de la selva. Gracias a los vehículos adaptados para el terreno irregular lograban abrirse camino sobre ellos, lo que les había permitido avanzar la mayor parte del trayecto a gran velocidad, pero en ese momentos las tres camionetas cargadas con los Tamers, los militares y el aparato destinado a ser probado en Cempoal Town, avanzaban con una calma que en momentos resultaba desesperante. La tarde estaba por concluir y por lo que los mapas indicaban aún estaban a por lo menos media hora de su destino.

-Si lo pensamos bien quizá sea lo mejor –puntualizó T.K., haciendo uso de la radio del vehículo donde viajaba para que todos lo escucharan. Por un momento la radio permaneció en silencio, lo que le hizo pensar al joven rubio que nadie estaba de humor para entablar una charla.

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_ –escuchó que finalmente le contestaba la voz de Takato.

-Que es bueno que avancemos lento, así no llamaremos la atención de nadie, no avisaremos al enemigo que vamos en camino, eso es bueno, ¿no creen?

- _Quizá en principio, pero está a punto de oscurecer y eso nos va a perjudicar más de lo que nos podría beneficiar_ –respondió con brusquedad Scott. El silencio volvió a reinar después de eso, aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para que todos se percataran de la realidad: esta no era una misión como las otras, en esta ocasión, verdaderamente tenían que enfrentarse al peligro.

Henri lo sabía bien, por eso le había prohibido a su hermana asistir en la misión pese a que Cody no había recibido esta negativa por parte de nadie, y le había sugerido a Juri que también se quedara, cosa que habría encantado a Sora a quien le prohibieron ser voluntaria debido a las lesiones en su brazo y su pierna, y que la insistencia de Juri en participar terminó por aplastar las pocas esperanzas de ella y Mimi de estar en ese momento ahí, cumpliendo con lo que hasta el momento era su más grande reto.

-¿Asustado? –Henri volteó a ver a Ryo, que le extendió un paquete de goma de mascar. El muchacho lo aceptó sin decirle nada-. He estado en situaciones parecidas a esta antes, y no siempre terminan bien.

-¿Pretendes asustarme? –lo cuestionó Henri sin dirigirle la mirada. Los dos chicos estaban recargados en las ventanas traseras de la camioneta, mientras que Monodramon y Terriermon se encontraban en el extremo contrario, admirando el paisaje de la selva.

-Por supuesto que no, un soldado asustado no nos sirve en estos momentos.

-No soy un soldado –le aclaró el chico. Ryo suspiró sonoramente.

-No, ninguno de ustedes…pero ahora debemos serlo –su voz sonaba seria, Henri noto eso y le dirigió la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Ryo se acercó un poco más al muchacho para susurrarle.

-Si lo detenemos ahora, todo esto terminara –Henri se alejó del chico, entendiendo lo que se refería con esas palabras.

-Hablas de… -de manera instintiva dirigió una mirada a otro de los vehículos.

-Si lo detenemos no será necesario llegar hasta Cempoal Town, con él en custodia nos ahorraremos muchas batallas, empezando por esta.

-No estás seguro que sea él.

-Cada vez se vuelve más obvio –le dijo, y miró hacia donde estaban los digimons, asegurándose de que no los escucharan. Igualmente miró por el vidrio de la camioneta el interior de esta, pero parecía que tampoco ellos los escuchaban. Dirigió su mirada al frente para evitar que lo vieran mover los labios y continuó-. En la reunión, ¿no notaste lo callado que estaba? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si su maravilloso plan estuviera siendo descubierto?

-No te consta que pueda ser eso –puntualizó Henri pensando las cosas-. Tal vez no dijo mucho porque no sabía que decir.

-Alguien inteligente como él que no tiene nada brillante que agregar, no me la creo –dijo con burla el muchacho castaño-. Pienso que más bien se quedó callado al ver como todo quedaba al descubierto, o peor aún.

-¿Peor? –lo cuestionó Henri no comprendiendo a que se refería. Ryo lo miró, se notaba que algo le preocupaba.

-Todo lo que pensamos está mal, y solo guardó silencio escuchando como nosotros mismos le dábamos toda la información necesaria para prepararse para un ataque sorpresa –Henri pensó en eso por un momento.

-Una trampa… -dijo con algo de duda. Ryo asintió.

¿Y si este era su plan desde el principio? Atraernos a este lugar, donde una emboscada sería algo tan sencillo de llevar a cabo.

-¿Pero para que emboscarnos? Si lo que quiere es matarnos, ¿Por qué no lo hizo en la mansión? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre…? –Ryo se percató del silencio de Henri y de su mirada analítica-. Los digimentals –Henri alzó la vista algo preocupado-, antes de cada misión permanecen vigilados, protegidos por Charles, Izzy, Joe Gennai y hasta el anciano Jijimon, pero al entrar en la misión, un digimental le fue entregado a cada uno de los chicos.

-Con ese poder, quien sabe lo que sea capaz de hacer –le dijo Ryo. Henri aun parecía dudar, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba tan factible aquella sospecha.

-De todas formas no tenemos pruebas.

-¿Pruebas? Estamos hablando de nuestra seguridad, de la seguridad de nuestros compañeros, debemos correr el riesgo.

-Si nos equivocamos, lo lamentaremos, ¿no te das cuenta? Si no podemos confiar entre nosotros no habrá equipo, no habrá compañeros de los cuales preocuparnos, a los cuales proteger –el conflicto en Henri era evidente por su mirada perdida en la nada. Ryo volteó al extremo contrario al que el chico miraba, resignado a no poder convencer al muchacho de cambiar de opinión.

-Si estamos en lo correcto lamentaremos no haber hecho lo que debíamos –dijo para finalizar con la charla, justo en el momento en que el sol terminaba de ocultarse y la noche lo dominaba todo.

Finalmente a la distancia distinguieron aquel lugar al que deseaban llegar, y a ninguno de los presentes les quedó duda alguna sobre si aquel era el lugar correcto. Los tres vehículos se detuvieron en fila, al pie de un desnivel que llegaba hasta las raíces de un gigantesco árbol. Las frondosas, gruesas y largas ramas del árbol cubrían todo el cielo, sin embargo aquel sitio no quedaba a oscuras completamente, pues entre la vegetación crecía una especie flores luminosas. Desde el inicio de las raíces del árbol, subiendo por el tronco y conectándose con las ramas superiores se podían ver construcciones, cosas, puentes colgantes y edificaciones visiblemente más fortificadas. Los Tamers y digimons descendieron de los vehículos admirando aquel espectáculo quieto y apacible de la naturaleza.

-Cempoal Town –dijo Yolei con la boca abierta.

-Increíble –agregó T.K.

Leomon descendió de un salto de la rama de un árbol y cayó cerca del grupo, acercándose a Juri que lo miró y después miro maravillada aquel árbol y la construcción sobre este.

-Que maravilloso lugar –dijo con tono alegre la chica.

-Claro… maravilloso –dijo Hikari, ganando la atención de varios de los presentes que la miraban intrigados por el tono frio con el que había pronunciado esas palabras. Juri estaba a punto de preguntarle si algo ocurría, pero la voz de Kouta hablándole al grupo entero la interrumpió.

-Debemos continuar, rápido –y dicho eso volvió a subir al vehículo. El resto lo siguió y comenzaron el descenso hasta el inicio del pueblo alrededor y encima de las raíces.

Volvieron a descender de las camionetas al llegar a la gran muralla de madera que rodeaba el pueblo. Estaba bastante dañada, con grandes huecos por todas partes y parecía que no aguantaría mucho de pie, como si hubiera pasado por una fiera batalla. Aquel detalle y el que Hikari contemplara la muralla con especial atención y una mirada que denotaba recelo no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad de Juri, sin embargo permaneció callada, esperando un mejor momento para hablar con la chica castaña.

Henri bajó del vehículo cargándose en la espalda con ayuda de Ryo y Monodramon la mochila en la cual se encontraba el pesado aparato para inhabilitar las torres negras del emperador. Caminó comprobando que el peso de la mochila le dificultaría mucho moverse con rapidez. Henri, Ryo y los dos digimons que los acompañaban a ellos avanzaron para reunirse con el resto del grupo que se encontraba del otro lado de la muralla, en la parte interior del pueblo, desde ahí las construcciones viejas y descuidadas del pueblo lucían más impresionantes.

-Muy bien, la torre debe estar del otro lado –dijo Eva, quien estaba trepada en el techo de una de las camionetas y sostenía un par de binoculares con los cuales revisaba toda el área del pueblo.

-No hay señales de enemigos –observó Ken, con Wormon sobre un hombro y una mochila colgándole del otro.

-De cualquier forma no bajen la guardia, podemos ser atacados en cualquier momento –agrego Ryo pasando a un lado de Ken y dirigiéndole una mirada desconfiada que el muchacho le devolvió. Ninguno dijo nada pero para varios de los presentes fue evidente la tensión entre ambos chicos.

-Bien, ya tenemos un plan así que solo hay que seguirlo –dijo Davis como intentando calmar un poco el ambiente.

-¿Ya todos tienen listos los digimentals? –preguntó Takato mientras salía de una de las camionetas con una cuerda que se aseguró al cinturón y un gancho que sostenía en la mano.

-Casi –dijo Yolei, que llevaba en las manos una laptop-, solo falta cargarlos en las Terminales –dijo tecleando sobre la computadora para después sacar una de las Terminales de su bolsillo-, yo llevaré el digimental del valor –dijo haciendo un último movimiento en la computadora ´para que la terminal comenzara a cargar el programa-, Hikari, tu llevaras el del amor en esta misión ¿verdad? –La aludida asintió-, y T.K. el de la sinceridad.

-Yo usare el digimental de la amistad –se adelantó a decir Cody.

-En cuanto a mí, probare en combate el digimental de la pureza –dijo Davis manipulando su terminal-, y Ken, ¿tu llevaras el de la esperanza no? –el chico asintió acercándose al círculo de Tamers que se había formado alrededor de Yolei. Henri sintió en ese momento una inevitable sensación de malestar que lo motivo a avanzar interponiéndose en el camino de Ken. El muchacho lo miró contrariado.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto con voz serena. Henri titubeo, siendo presa de las miradas del resto de los presentes.

-Bueno… pasa que…no creo que debas…que deban, usar los digimentals en esta ocasión.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le pregunto Hikari guardando la terminal en su bolsillo. Henri notó que ya todos habían terminado el proceso de carga de los digimentals, a excepción de Ken.

-Bueno…no lo sé, un mal presentimiento –se justificó el chico.

-Hemos utilizado los digimentals en todas las misiones hasta ahora y nada malo ha pasado –aclaró Yolei.

-Es la única ventaja que tenemos contra el enemigo -agregó Takato.

-Sí, tienen razón, es solo que me siento un poco nervioso por la misión –se explicó el muchacho. Ken asintió sin dejar de mirarlo como interrogándolo, pero sin decir nada más. Dio un paso hacia la chica de lentes que seguía sosteniendo la computadora pero en ese momento un destello en el cielo le llamo la atención. Levantó la vista y vio como hacia ellos se dirigía una gigantesca bola de fuego.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó señalando la esfera de fuego. Todos vieron el inminente ataque y se dispersaron, cubriéndose detrás de las camionetas.

La bola de fuego cayó en medio de los dos vehículos empujando estos un poco al estallar y repartiendo por el aire pedazos de astillas y maderas incendiadas. Henri se levantó con dificultad del suelo, el peso de la mochila en su espalda le dificultaba bastante las cosas. Juri se acercó a el ayudándolo a levantarse al igual que Hikari. Eva salió del interior de una de las camionetas donde se había ocultado y miró en la dirección de la cual había provenido el primer ataque, y vio que el cielo se iluminaba por múltiples puntos, cada uno de los cuales representaba una esfera de fuego dirigiendo sea ellos.

-A la mierda, ¡Cúbranse! –exclamó la mujer militar sacando del interior de la camioneta un rifle de asalto y alejándose apresuradamente.

A ella se unieron todos los demás, que comenzaron a correr para evitar ser sepultados bajo la lluvia de fuego. Rika trató de cargar una de las mochilas pero antes de logarlo sintió como era jalada con fuerza para alejarse. A punto de protestar levantó la vista y vio como una de las esferas de fuego se dirigía justo a la camioneta. Tomó el ritmo y continúo la carrera poco antes de que la esfera impactara con la camioneta y causara una fuerte explosión que la empujó a ella y a su acompañante.

La chica pelirroja se levantó con dificultad viendo el panorama a su alrededor. En medio de la oscuridad de la noche se alzaba las llamas luminosas que abarcaban todo. Rika escuchó a su lado un quejido y vio a Kouta levantándose del suelo. Hacia ellos se aproximaban a toda velocidad Renamon y Kotemon. La chica sintió como el joven le sujetaba el brazo para hacerla reaccionar.

-Debemos irnos de aquí, estamos muy expuestos –le dijo casi a gritos antes de jalarla para alejarse con ella de ahí, internándose en la oscuridad de la selva.

Del otro lado Takato junto con Yolei, T.K., Davis, Ken, sus digimons y dos de los militares (Scott y Marcus) se adentraban más a la ciudad, aprovechando la luz del fuego que se extendía alcanzando las construcciones más próximas. El joven castaño con goggles amarillos volteaba cada tanto hacia atrás como buscado algo.

-Takato apresúrate –le gritó T.K. que era el más próximo a él.

A gran distancia de ellos, Ryo junto con Monodramon avanzaban cubriéndose la espalda el uno al otro. El muchacho parecía desconcertado. Buscaba con la mirada en los alrededores y lograba distinguir algo de movimiento, la experiencia en combates y misiones le había hecho aprender un par de cosas, y en ese momento sabía perfectamente cuál era su situación: lo estaban acechando.

Sabía que debía mantener la calma, entre mejor pudiera manejar sus emociones en ese momento mejor podría lidiar con la situación y salir de ella, así que contenía las insistentes ganas de disparar hacia la oscuridad y solo avanzaba junto a su compañero alejándose del alcance de la luz de las llamaradas que seguían cayendo del sueño. Al pasar junto a una de las viejas casuchas se recargo en esta, cubriéndose y observando el lugar justo donde los dos vehículos en que habían llegado estaban ardiendo. Notó que alguien se acercaba a ese lugar en el momento justo en que algo lo jaló e introdujo a la casucha. Cayó al suelo y antes de poder responder una mano se posó sobre su boca y otra sujetó su arma impidiéndole apuntarle. Monodramon se vio también sujetado por alguien que le impedía atacar.

-Tranquilos chicos, no somos hostiles –dijo en un susurró el sujeto frente a Ryo. El muchacho identifico esa voz como la perteneciente a Erik, un hombre de baja estatura y cabello casi a rapa. El hombre quitó su mano de la boca de rio y retrocedió un par de pasos. Ambos escucharon ruido y se agacharon recargándose en las paredes de madera de la casucha.

-Vi a un par correr en esta dirección –dijo una voz en el exterior de la casucha.

-Búsquenlos, no pueden estar lejos –respondió otra voz.

Los dos Militares permanecieron en silencio, sosteniendo sus armas, listas para abrir fuego contra el enemigo, mientras los dos digimons permanecían atentos a cualquier movimiento y listos para responder a los ataques.

Afuera se seguían escuchando pisadas y voces, que poco a poco se fueron apagando, siendo esto muestra de que los enemigos se alejaban. Ryo y Erik suspiraron aliviados cuando dejaron de escucharse las voces y pisadas y el único sonido del exterior era el de las llamas que consumían la madera de las viejas construcciones cercanas. A pesar de la seguridad de calma ninguno de los presentes se puso de pie. Permanecieron en el suelo para evitar que pudieran descubrirlos. Ryo sacó de uno de sus bolsillos su digivice, pero no lo utilizó para comunicarse con el resto del equipo, y el militar junto a él lo notó.

-Si están en una situación como la nuestra no conviene que hablemos con ellos ahora, podríamos exponerlos –explicó y Erik asintió.

-Debemos movernos, pueden regresar –afirmó mientras con lentitud y sin despegar su espalda de la pared se ponía de pie.

Después de correr por unos cuantos metros percibiendo el sonido de sus perseguidores y habiéndose adentrado en una calle repleta de viejas casuchas del pueblo, Henri sabía que no podrían escapar todos, por lo que había tomado la decisión de entregarle a sus compañeras la mochila, pedirle a Terriermon que las acompañara y enfrentarse a los enemigos para distraerlos por un tiempo. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento Gatomon encontró la entrada a lo que parecía ser una especie de alcantarilla en la cual se ocultaron. Debajo de las calles el espacio era suficiente para que Leomon pudiera desplazarse sin dificultad, a pesar de que la mayoría del espacio era ocupado por un canal por el cual pasaba agua clara y limpia. La corriente aprecia moverse en dirección al centro del pueblo, es decir, al árbol mismo, por lo que habían decidido seguir esa dirección con la esperanza de llegar hasta la torre sin ser descubiertos.

Antes de continuar con la misión, Eva, quien se encontraba con ellos estaba tratando un ligero corte que Henri tenía en la frente, no parecía mucho, pero el sangrado era insistente, así que el chico acepto la ayuda de la mujer. El joven de cabello negro tomo asiento recargado en una de las paredes de mármol del túnel, mientras la mujer lo atendía, asistida por Kamemon quien sostenía una linterna para iluminar el lugar y Juri y Hikari vigilaban que nadie anduviera cerca por medio de la rejilla que minutos atrás habían levantado para entrar al túnel.

-Listo, eso parará el sangrado –dijo la mujer guardando sus utensilios en un estuche de primeros auxilios. Henri palpó la gaza pegada a su frente que cubría la herida.

-Eres buena con estas cosas –le dijo.

-Debo serlo, muchas veces tener algunos conocimientos médicos son la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte –Henri asintió mientras se ponía de pie cargándose la pesada mochila nuevamente.

-Tú también tienes conocimientos médicos, ¿no Hikari? –le preguntó Juri mientras avanzaban ellas a la cabeza del grupo solo antecedidas por Leomon.

-Solo cosas muy básicas, nada realmente –respondió con una sonrisa la chica. Después volvió a pasear su mirada por todo el túnel, admirando los detalles de este.

-Es un pueblo bonito, ¿no lo crees? –le comentó Juri, con la clara intención de indagar sobre algo que seguía sin dejarla en paz. Como ya suponía esas palabras tuvieron en Hikari un efecto negativo, haciéndola fruncir el ceño y bajar la vista.

-Si… eso creo –Juri asintió. Miró hacia atrás viendo algo apartados a Henri y Eva, con Terriermon y Kamemon detrás de ellos. Adelante estaba Leomon, y del otro lado del canal Gatomon avanzaba, alerta ante cualquier señal de peligro.

-¿Qué pasa con esta ciudad? –Le preguntó Juri a Hikari, la chica miró a su amiga al escuchar la pregunta-, parece como si no te gustara estar aquí.

-No se trata de la ciudad, sino más bien… de lo que aquí pasó –le contesto sin dar rodeos.

-¿Qué pasó? –la cuestionó. Hikari volvió a tener esa mirada que parecía ser una mezcla de enfado y tristeza.

-Una crueldad –respondió con sencillez. Parecía a punto de decir algo más pero Leomon se adelantó a ella.

-Miren esto –dijo con su gruesa voz señalando adelante. El túnel se extendía por algunos metros más con una ligera inclinación hacia abajo, antes de desembocar el agua en una especie de estanque, del cual surgían algunas gruesas raíces que se alzaban y salían al exterior del subterraneo.

-El árbol –dijo Eva mirando el estanque.

Kouta trepó a un alto árbol en el exterior de Cempoal Town, desde el cual usando unos binoculares con visión nocturna la actividad del pueblo. Logro avistar dos grupos de digimons con apariencia de planta y cuyas cabezas parecían flores, que si sus conocimientos no fallaban tenían el nombre de Floramon que seguían rondando el lugar donde los habían atacado, además de un grupo de digimons con apariencia de simios de pelaje amarillo más al centro del pueblo.

-Apemons –dijo el muchacho mientras descendía del árbol.

Al pie del árbol lo esperaban Rika, con los brazos cruzados mirando la gran muralla de madera, Renamon con una actitud similar a la de su Tamer. Kotemon practicando movimientos de Kendo junto a Cody que hacía lo mismo y Armadillomon que los observaba a ambos. Ryo suspiró dirigiéndole una corta mirada al chico castaño que practicaba junto a su digimon, y luego una a la chica pelirroja de espaldas a él. Por un momento al estar escapando de la zona bajo ataque pensó que tendría oportunidad de estar casi a solas con la chica pelirroja, pero esa oportunidad se desvaneció en cuanto Cody se les unió en la huida. Sonrió con pesar, sabiendo que no podía ser tan egoísta solo pensando en cosas personales en medio de una situación como esa.

-Los Floramons siguen rondando por esta parte del pueblo, lo mejor será rodear –indicó el chico. Cody dio un último movimiento cortando el viento con la rama que había tomado y con que practicaba a un lado de Kotemon.

-Entendido –aceptó Cody, dejando la rama en el suelo y cargando una pequeña mochila en su hombro. Revisó sus bolsillos asegurándose de tener a la mano su digivice y la Terminal, y se puso a la cabeza del grupo con Armadillomon a su lado.

-Ya envié un mensaje a la base militar para que manden refuerzos, vendrán con discreción y se mantendrán al margen a menos de que la situación empeore.

Kouta dirigió una mirada a Rika que seguía mirando fijamente la muralla.

-Oye, ¿escuchaste? –le dijo tratando de llamar su atención. La joven lo miró de frente intimidándolo un poco y avanzó sin decirle nada.

-Renamon, sube a la muralla, vigila el interior, evita ser vista –le dijo a su compañera y esta sintió antes de dar un gran salto. Kouta suspiró un poco nervioso, miró a Kotemon sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo, y se apresuró a alcanzar a la joven. Caminó a su lado por un momento antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Oye… -dijo con voz titubeante. Rika siguió caminando con la mirada al frente, aparentemente algo pensativa-, ¿te gusta la comida italiana? –Rika se detuvo, volteando a ver al muchacho mientras cambiaba su expresión seria a una contrariada.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó. Cody notó la situación y detuvo su andar unos pasos delante de sus compañeros.

-Sí, comida italiana. Hay un nuevo restaurante en la ciudad, buena comida, buen ambiente, bastante agradable –la chica siguió con su mirada extrañada.

-¿De verdad crees que es el momento de decir esas cosas? –le preguntó algo molesta.

-Bueno… pensé que serviría para romper un poco la tensión –dijo el chico sonriendo con galantería. Rika negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos y volvía a avanzar.

-No salgo con compañeros de trabajo –le dijo mientras pasaba de largo al lado de Cody y continuaba sin voltear a atrás. Kouta sonrió aparentemente divertido mientras caminaba, alcanzando a Cody que camino junto a él.

-Manejas bastante bien el rechazo –le dijo al verlo sonreír de la manera que lo hacía. Kouta le dedico una sonrisa al chico mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de este y le revolvía el cabello.

-Bueno, eso es porque perder una batalla no significa perder la guerra, tengo fe en que puedo lograr algo con ella.

-¿Aunque te haya dicho que no sale con compañeros del trabajo?

-Es una regla que todos tratamos de seguir, pero hay excepciones, y estoy seguro de que yo me puedo convertir en esa excepción –le dijo con gran seguridad en sí mismo. Cody lo miró escéptico.

-Me refiero a que te dijo eso cuando ha salido algunas veces con un compañero de trabajo, más bien parece que solo te dio una excusa, y ni siquiera muy buena –la sonrisa de Kouta se borró en ese momento y miró al chico con curiosidad.

-¿Está saliendo con alguien de la mansión? No me dirás que es Ryo, ¿o sí? Lo he notado algo distinto, creo que algo se trae.

-No, no se trata de Ryo –le aclaró el chico, y el joven suspiró aliviado, de todos los Tamers con quienes convivía en la mansión, el joven sentía que su mayor competencia podía ser el muchacho castaño que había mencionado, sobre todo porque Matt parecía muy interesado en Sora y Taichi en Mimi-, según sé ha salido con Joe unas dos o tres veces.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el chico, con la sonrisa nuevamente borrada de su rostro. Cody sonrió con malicia, y decidió no decir nada más por más que el chico lo cuestionara lleno de dudas e incertidumbre

Al pie del inmenso árbol Yolei se dejó caer oculta detrás de una de las construcciones junto al resto de sus compañeros. T.K. se asomó por el borde de la casucha para poder ver al digimon que parecía estarlos buscando. Tomó su digivice para analizar la información del digimon de color verdoso y que parecía una especie de dinosaurio emergiendo de un gran caparazón que arrastraba, y mientras el hacía eso, Yolei notó que del árbol caían pequeñas flores blancas que irradiaban una tenue luz, pero debido a la cantidad la luz era suficiente para sacar de la penumbra aquel lugar. Aquellas pequeñas flores al caer al suelo se desvanecían empujadas por la brisa ligera.

-En cualquier otro momento este sería uno de esos maravillosos espectáculos que el digimundo brinda y me encanta presenciar –dijo la chica de lentes con algo de tristeza. El chico rubio volvió a ocultarse tras la casucha junto al resto de sus jadeantes compañeros.

-MoriShellmon… adulto…nivel 32… -dijo entre jadeos el muchacho. Takato alzó la vista mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde están Scott y Marcus? –preguntó algo alarmado.

-Creo que se separaron antes de que esa cosa con caparazón comenzar a perseguirnos –le informo Davis.

-¿Deberíamos buscarlos? –pregunto Ken mientras tomaba una botella de agua de su mochila, bebía algo y se la pasaba a Wormon que hizo lo mismo al terminar de beber. Takato sacó un par más de su mochila extendiéndole una a T.K., tomando de la otra y finalmente pasándosela a Guilmon que bebió el líquido con ansias.

-No, creo que estarán bien, después de todo tienen entrenamiento…y armas –dijo T.K. secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la manga.

-¿Y solo porque están armados vamos a dejarlos por su cuenta? –T.K. negó con la cabeza, aun jadeando por la agitación.

-Si estuvieran en problemas habríamos escuchado disparos –aclaró Ken-, ellos saben lidiar con situaciones como esta, ocultarse, avanzar con sigilo, esas cosas.

-Bien…entonces nosotros avanzamos hacia la torre –dijo Davis poniéndose de pie.

-Creo que sería lo mejor –lo apoyó T.K.

Todo el grupo se levantó en mejor estado del que estaban al llegar ahí, corriendo del enemigo y esperando ser más rápidos y astutos que estos. T.K. se asomó a las calles del pueblo buscando digimons bajo el control de los aros negros, y al no ver nada indicó con la cabeza a sus compañeros que lo siguieran. Todo el grupo avanzó por las calles del pueblo, con la firme convicción de rodear el árbol hasta dar con la torre.

-Lo más probable es que este justo sobre el tronco del árbol, en cuanto lo veamos, todos usen los digimentals y enfóquense en atacar la torre.

-Pero hasta que no veamos la torre nadie haga nada, el sigilo será nuestra mejor arma –puntualizó Takato.

Avanzaron un par de metros más hasta que se vieron obligados a detenerse y ocultarse pues escucharon los pasos apresurados de alguien o algo que se acercaba a ellos. Los chicos se repartieron entre las casuchas derruidas del pueblo, las cuales eran construcciones de varios niveles, conectadas por medio de escaleras y puentes a otros edificios de madera y al mismo tronco, y algunas ramas de este. T.K. permaneció en silencio pecho tierra en el interior de una de las casuchas, observando por un hueco en las tablas de este la calle de enfrente, hasta que vio un par de largos brazos de pelaje amarillo, en uno de los cuales había un aro negro apoyarse en la tierra. T.K. se percató de que otros dos Apemons se reunían con el primero a mitad de la calle. Se preocupó al pensar que quizá los digimons podrían haber olfateado su rastro y siendo así estarían punto de ser descubiertos, pero en ese momento escucho que dos de los digimons se alejaban del lugar. Se relajó y miró a su lado a Patamon que parecía igualmente abandonar la tensión. Volvió a asomarse por el agujero notando la presencia de uno de los digimons, que se mantenía quieto, como si estuviera a la espera de algo, y en un rápido movimiento el digimon saltó hacia la pared de madera apoyándose en esta y dirigiendo su mirada al agujero por el que T.K. miraba. El chico apenas logro rodar tratando de no hacer ruido apartando su rostro del agujero y sosteniendo la respiración. El rubio y Patamon escucharon con nerviosismo la respiración fuerte del digimon por unos segundos que parecían interminables hasta que el digimon se apartó de la pared dejando que se filtrara la luz de las flores luminosas y comenzó a alejarse. Nuevamente T.K. y Patamon suspiraron aliviados.

-Estuvo cerca –dijo T.K.

-Mucho –lo secundó Patamon.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, recostados en el suelo, hasta que escucharon un fuerte rugido en el exterior de la casucha, el cual fue seguido por un golpe que destruyó la mitad de esta, dejando ver al chico y a su compañero digimon a MoriShellmon que volvió a soltar un fuerte rugido al momento que levantaba su puño con la intención de lanzar otro ataque.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó T.K. tomando a Patamon en sus brazos y levantándose para esquivar el ataque, el cual apenas logro eludir, saliendo de la casucha que fue reducida a un montón de madera vieja por los ataques de MoriShellmon.

Al estar en el exterior de la casucha T.K. escuchó el sonido de gritos agudos y al voltear hacia arriba vio a los tres Apemons descolgarse de una rama del árbol lanzando lanzas de madera que el chico esquivo mientras los enemigos se aproximaban a él en caída libre. Esquivó las lanzas pero tropezó debido a esto, quedando a la merced de uno de los digimons que estaba a punto de hacer sobre él, y fue detenido por un colazo de Guilmon que lo envió a estrellarse contra otra de las casuchas. El digimon dinosaurio continuó su ataque disparando una ráfaga de bolas de fuego a los Apemons que retrocedieron debido a esto, mientras que MoriShellmon siguió avanzando sin problemas. Hawkmon y Veemon se unieron a Guilmon encarando a MoriShellmon y T.K. pudo ver a Yolei, Davis, Takato y Ken detrás del digimon enemigo.

-Veemon, Digievoluciona.

-Hawkmon, Digievoluciona –escuchó decir a sus compañeros y vio como los dos digimons se iluminaban.

-Veemon digivolve a…Yaksamon –Veemon se transformó en una especie de ser antropomórfico, de piel grisácea, largo cabello rojo que salía de detrás de una máscara blanca que cubría su rostro, con escudos de madera en cada antebrazo y una espada de madera en cada mano.

-Hawkmon digivolve a… Allomon –la digievolucion de Hawkmon era semejante a un gran tiranosaurio de piel azul, con franjas rojas en sus piernas y por toda su cola, pelo rojo en su nuca y un par de plumas blancas con puntas rojas en su cabeza.

MoriShellmon rugió con bravura lanzándose al ataque siendo detenido por Allomon que empujo con su gran cuerpo el cuerpo de MoriShellmon y ambos digimons comenzaron a forcejear. Los Apemons volvieron al ataque, pero esta vez Yashamon bloqueó las lanzas que lanzaron a Takato, Davis, Yolei y Ken usando sus espadas de madera. Los tres digimons a espaldas de MoriShellmon rodearon a Yashamon lanzándose a él, quien los recibía con fuertes ataques de sus espadas de madera obligándolos a retroceder y manteniendo la atención de los enemigos centrada en él.

Al llegar hasta las raíces del árbol, Leomon ayudo al resto de los digimons, a sus Tamers y a los otros tres Tamers a escalar cargándolos en su espalda. Subiendo por la raíz lograron salir en el interior de una vieja construcción, peculiarmente construida dentro del mismo tronco del árbol, y que conectaba con una escalera que llegaba hasta un puente que parecía rodear todo el árbol y que a su vez conectaba con algunas construcciones que se extendían sobre el árbol y sus ramas.

-Llegamos al centro del pueblo –dijo Juri asomándose por las grietas de la madera vieja y medio podrida que fungía como pared que daba a una calle del pueblo.

Henri sostenía una lámpara con la que iluminaba el hueco del tronco donde se encontraban y admiraba como este parecía haber sido tallado con la intención de utilizarlo como una especie de residencia. La madera había sido tallada y moldeada para darle el aspecto de una casa, que incluso contaba con un par de bancas y lo que el muchacho identifico como una especie de escritorio en el fondo de aquella curiosa cueva.

-Podríamos estar cerca de la torre –enfatizó Leomon con ánimo.

-Tiene razón, si damos con la torre podemos activar el aparato y asunto arreglado, salvaremos la vida del resto del equipo –dijo Eva que estaba a un lado de Juri, también vigilando el exterior.

-No se diga más, busquemos la torre, si utilizamos esta escalera y avanzamos por el puente no nos tomara mucho darle la vuelta al tronco y dar con la torre –explicó Henri viendo la escalera a mitad de la cueva que salía por un túnel y daba al exterior del tronco.

-No creo que sea buena idea que nos acompañes Henri –dijo Hikari mirando la pesada mochila en la espalda del muchacho y las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente. El chico parecía estar a punto de protestar pero Juri lo interrumpió.

-Tiene razón, eres el único que sabe cómo hacerla funcionar, no podemos arriesgarte –el chico no tenía respuesta para eso.

-Ustedes vayan –dijo Eva-, Kamemon y yo nos quedaremos aquí, cuando encuentren la torre avísennos –dijo señalando su digivice que llevaba sujeto a la cintura. Las chicas asintieron.

Leomon fue el primero en subir por la escalera, para probar que esta no era peligrosa, y que no saldrían a encontrarse en una situación complicada. Detrás de él subió Juri y al final Hikari con Gatomon en su espalda. Al estar en el exterior del tronco, en una especie de plataforma de vigía, Leomon les indicó que se agacharan al detectar la presencia de algunos enemigos repartidos por las calles del pueblo. Juri miró desde ahí el pueblo y las flores luminosas cayendo del árbol y se maravilló aún más de ese fantástico lugar, recordando también lo que le había dicho Hikari apenas unos minutos atrás.

-Ya es seguro avanzar, dense prisa, suban por esa escalera y ocúltense cuando estén en el puente –les indicó Leomon y las chicas y Gatomon obedecieron al instante.

Aquella escalera de madera era la más larga que Juri recordaba haber tenido que escalar, debían ser al menos unos cuatro metros lo que habían tenido que subir, y se percató de que el puente que rodeaba el tronco tenía una forma de espiral que seguía escalando el imponente árbol. Permanecieron agachadas en el puente hasta que Leomon las alcanzó y juntos siguieron la marcha. Avanzaron con el puente a toda prisa dando una vuelta completa al tronco y admirando la vista del pueblo en el cual se lograba percibir algo de movimiento, pero por fortuna lograron hacer todo eso sin encontrarse con ningún enemigo y sin tener que enfrentarse a nada.

Finalmente terminaron de rodear el tronco sin haber logrado dar con la torre.

-Ya dimos toda una vuelta, deberíamos haber encontrado la torre, ¿crees que este más arriba? –preguntó Juri a Hikari. La chica pensó un poco y levantó la vista.

-Es probable –aseguró tomando de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta su Terminal-, habrá que averiguarlo, Leomon, ¿hay peligro cerca? –pregunto la chica al digimon que se asomaba por al pueblo desde el barandal del puente.

-No veo nada, pero date prisa –le contestó el digimon.

-Bien… Gatomon, digievoluciona –dijo en voz baja y el digimon se iluminó.

-Gatomon digivolve a… Swanmon –un digimon con forma de cisne de un tamaño casi equivalente al de Leomon apareció extendiendo sus alas de blancas plumas.

-Podemos volar en Swanmon y revisar los alrededores. Leomon observó al digimon con algo de desconfianza.

-El color puede resultar algo llamativo a mitad de una noche oscura como esta –enfatizó el digimon felino.

-Quizá, pero no podemos esperar hacer todo esto sin ser vistos, creo que ya hemos logrado avanzar bastante sin que nos noten, pero también creo que esa suerte se terminara pronto –puntualizó Hikari mientras montaba al digimon. Juri miró a Leomon que parecía preocupado y le sonrió para reconfortarlo.

-Estaremos bien, tú mantente en tierra, vigila los alrededores, volveremos rápido, lo prometo –le dijo y el digimon suspiró.

-Mi trabajo es protegerte, pero nunca me lo pones fácil –dijo y le sonrió resignado. Miró a Swanmon mientras Juri subía en su lomo y se acomodaba detrás de Hikari-, protégela –le dijo y el digimon asintió antes de dar un fuerte aletazo y elevarse en el aire.

El digimon surco el cielo siendo un destello blanco, que gracias a la lluvia de flores luminosas pasó desapercibido, y esta misma ventaja la aprovecho, volando de manera suave, casi dejándose caer en el viento, para no ser notado a la distancia. Hikari y Juri buscaban en el tronco del árbol la torre sin lograr ver nada.

-¿Dónde puede estar? ¿Crees que se encuentre debajo del estanque? –preguntó Juri al no lograr ver nada.

-Lo dudo, quizá esté más arriba, dijo antes de que Swanmon se elevara un poco más.

Se encontraban ya a unos treinta metros sobre el suelo, en la parte del pueblo donde las ramas más gruesas del árbol comenzaban a surgir, y elevarse hasta el techo de espeso follaje que lo cubría todo.

-Más arriba está el inicio de esas ramas que sirven de techo –indicó Juri-, el centro justo del árbol y por lo tanto del pueblo.

-Tienes razón, Swanmon, acércate despacio, parece que no nos han notado, que siga siendo así- pidió Hikari a su compañero.

El digimon dio otra vuelta al tronco volando con lentitud mientras se elevaba poco a poco. Juri no podía comprender como aquel lugar hermoso y fascinante estuviera abandonado, y en ese momento recordó que tenía una plática pendiente con Hikari.

-Kari –la llamó con voz suave, la chica al frente del digimon se giró un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hace un rato hablaste de una masacre, ¿a qué te referías? –Hikari parecía algo triste, volvió su vista al frente, y Juri pensó que no diría nada.

-Fue hace muchos años, me refiero a aquella época en que los humanos empezaron a viajar al digimundo, finales de los noventa y principios del nuevo milenio.

-Las primeras exploraciones –dijo Juri, aquello era un tema que les enseñaban en las escuelas a los niños, la historia de cómo los humanos conocieron a los digimons, y luego llegaron al mundo los Tamers.

-Si…las primeras exploraciones –la chica hizo una pausa tomando aire con lentitud-, y la primera guerra entre humanos y digimons –Juri creyó no haber escuchado bien, pero Hikari continuo, confirmándole que no había confundido las palabras-. Normalmente nos enseñan que cuando los humanos comenzaron a visitar el digimundo los digimons los aceptaron con los brazos abiertos, y los humanos querían conocer a los digimons y formar amistad con ellos, pero no siempre era ese el caso, hubo conflictos, eso nos dicen, pero no nos dicen que tan graves fueron.

-¿Fue tan grande? –preguntó con algo de miedo Juri.

-Fue muy grave –aseguró Hikari-, por una razón HEDM tiene bases militares, porque fue la milicia Japonesa y de otros países los primeros en invertir en el proyecto de Raye Higuchi, con la intención de colonizar y explotar el digimundo, hay tantas bases militares repartidas en Sarvar porque eran puestos de avanzada de los humanos que pretendían conquistar todo a su paso, y los digimons contrarrestaron atacando a los humanos. Este pueblo era un puesto militar desde el cual los digimons pretendían defender la selva center del avance de los humanos.

-Ya veo –dijo Juri viendo a su alrededor-, así que las casas y todas las construcciones que hay…

-Son puestos militares, estamos en una base militar, no en un pueblo, y una base militar que fue importante para la guerra.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Juri con gran curiosidad. Hikari suspiró, le resultaba muy difícil seguir hablando.

-Los humanos avanzaron, y atacaron este pueblo con todo lo que tenían, un arsenal entero con municiones hechas de Chrondigizoit extraído y refinado desde las primeras exploraciones en el digimundo, no solo asesinaron a todos los digimons en el pueblo, sino que cazaron a los sobrevivientes, y obligaron a muchos digimons a abandonar el área circundante, mostraron la peor cara de la humanidad, y crearon en el digimundo el miedo a la raza humana –Juri quedó en silencio, sintiendo el frio aire golpeándole la cara. Hikari también estaba callada, levantó una de sus manos para limpiar un par de lágrimas en su rostro antes de volver a hablar-. Eso paso en 2014. Después de eso, en 2015, los intentos por establecer la paz de Raye Higuchi lograron terminar con la guerra, se hicieron acuerdos, se estableció que los humanos no volverían a intentar dominar el digimundo, sino que trabajarían en conjunto con los digimons por un futuro agradable para todos. HEDM se estableció formalmente, se comenzaron a usar portales para que la gente visitara el digimundo a modo de turismo, se establecieron pueblos humanos, y pueblos humanos y digimons. Huanglongmon City se fundó en 2025 convirtiéndose en el estandarte de que el trabajo entre humanos y digimons era posible, en 2039 nació el primer Tamer y la historia de este pueblo y prácticamente toda la guerra entre humanos y digimons se convirtió en esa parte de la historia que nadie quiere recordar. La información existe, por supuesto, pero no es algo que te hagan leer en la escuela, o que les gusta enseñar en las lecciones de historia sobre los humanos y el digimundo a los jóvenes Tamers, es más bien algo que genera vergüenza y que es mejor hacer como que jamás pasó, y lugares hermosos como este se han dejado abandonados por lo que representan, por lo que nos recuerdan, nuestros graves errores.

Juri no sabía que decir, se sentía torpe por desconocer todo aquello que Hikari acababa de contarle, y al mismo tiempo agradecida por que la chica le contara esas cosas. Levantó la vista una vez más para admirar las flores que caían del cielo, sintiendo que no volvería a verlas jamás con la belleza que las vio la primera vez, y en ese momento, notó en el centro del árbol, en esa parte donde las ramas crecían y se levaban, que justo en el centro de todas ellas se encontraba una especie de plataforma de madera. Busco en la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y extrajo unos binoculares, utilizó la visión nocturna y vio claramente la plataforma, que se conectaba con el puente que seguía enrollando el árbol y escalando por sus ramas y ahí, en medio de aquella plataforma, la construcción negra, la torre del emperador.

-¡Ahí! –señaló la chica y Hikari entornó los ojos tratando de ver lo que la chica quería mostrarle.

-¿La torre? –preguntó con algo de incertidumbre.

-¡Si! Justo en el centro de Cempoal Town –ambas chicas sonrieron complacidas, y justo en ese momento escucharon un fuerte estruendo y un rugido feroz.

Dirigieron la mirada a la zona debajo de ellos y pudieron ver la pelea entre MoriShellmon y Allomon.

-Los demás, y parece que están en problemas –dijo Juri.

-Vamos a ayudarles –dijo con voz segura Hikari y Swanmon descendió a gran velocidad con Hikari y Juri sujetándose con fuerza a su lomo.

En ese mismo momento Ryo y Erik escucharon el ruido de la casucha siendo destruida por el golpe de MoriShellmon.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Ryo al militar que estaba en el techo de una de las viejas construcciones con unos binoculares.

-Al pie del árbol, a unos cien metros de aquí, un digimon está atacando algo o a alguien.

-Son mis compañeros, rápido, vámonos –le indicó el castaño preparando su arma-, tranquilizantes, no les hará daño a nadie –le susurró a Monodramon. Erik bajo del techo de la casucha y se reunió con el muchacho y los dos digimons, recortando el cartucho de su escopeta.

Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la posición de MoriShellmon mientras veían en esa posición un par de destellos y como MoriShellmon comenzaba a combatir contra un digimon de gran tamaño parecido a un dinosaurio.

-¿Qué mierda es esa cosa? –preguntó Erik viendo al digimon.

-Allomon, una digievolucion Armor –le explico Ryo sin dejar de correr.

El chico levantó un poco la vista y vio como del cielo descendía un destello blanco distinto a las flores luminosas. Enfocando un poco más su vista logro ver que se trataba de un ave blanca que a poca distancia de impactarse contra el digimon de color verdoso agitó sus alas lanzando una ventisca llena de plumas que empujó al digimon haciéndolo caer en el lugar donde se estaba desarrollando un combate entre Tres Apemons y un digimon que respondía las embestidas de estos con un par de espadas de madera. Los cuatro combatientes se dispersaron poniéndose a salvo de ser aplastados por el digimon.

-¿Otras Armor digievoluciones? –preguntó el militar.

-Sí, son Swanmon y Yaksamon –explicó Monodramon cuando ya estaban muy cerca del resto del grupo.

-¡Ryo! –gritó Davis llamando al muchacho.

-Veo que tienen todo bajo control, y yo que pensé que debíamos darnos prisa en socorrerlos –bromeó el muchacho.

-Por más que me duela admitirlo, diré que es bueno verte Ryo –dijo Yolei con aparente dificultad.

-Chicos –los llamó Ken y el grupo se giró para ver a otro grupo bastante grande de Floramons que estaban a punto de llegar a su posición.

-Justo cuando necesitamos a todos, quien sabe dónde se han metido los demás –se quejó Ryo mientras modificaba el disparo de su rifle y apuntaba haciendo uso de la mira telescópica disparando a los enemigos.

El disparo dio a uno de los Floramons que se detuvo al sentir el impacto del tranquilizador que de inmediato comenzó a hacer efecto provocando que se desmayara, mientras al mismo tiempo otros de los digimons eran alcanzados por proyectiles similares.

- _¡Chicos! ¡Encontramos la Torre!_ –escucharon la voz de Hikari a través de los digivices.

-Está en medio del árbol, en el naciente de las ramas superiores –explicó la chica mientras sobrevolaban el campo de batalla donde MoriShellmon y Allomon seguían enfrentándose.

- _Entendido,_ _todos juntos tendremos que abrirnos paso entre los enemigos para llegar a ahí_ –Indicó Ryo y por medio del digivice las chicas escucharon el sonido de varios disparos _-, busquen una ruta segura que podamos seguir todos._

-Estamos en eso –confirmó Juri, mientras ambas veían la dificultad de Allomon para pelear siendo que lo atacaba MoriShellmon y un par de Apemons al mismo tiempo-. Hay que ayudarlo –le indicó la chica a su compañera que asintió y Swanmon volvió a dirigirse en picada hacia el digimon.

Pero antes de llegar un fuerte crujido se escuchó, una de las construcciones de gran tamaño hechas justo al pie del árbol y sobre parte del tronco estalló dejando salir en medio de una lluvia de astillas y tablas rotas a un par de Seadramons que se arrojaron en dirección a Swanmon. El ave de plumaje blanco alcanzó a eludir los mordiscos de ambos digimons pero una de le golpeó un costado haciéndole perder el control y comenzar a caer. Juri y Hikari permanecieron aferradas al digimon que intentaba remontar el vuelo para evitar estrellarse contra la calle de mármol del pueblo y antes de impactarse con ella Leomon apareció atrapando al digimon aun en el aire y ayudando a que el aterrizaje fuera más suave. Swanmon se incorporó en el suelo y de su lomo descendieron ambas chicas.

-Gracias Leomon –dijo Juri aliviada por el buen aterrizaje.

-¡Juri! –escuchó que la llamaba Henri y miró detrás de Leomon al chico, a Terriermon y a la mujer militar con su compañero acercándose. El chico llegó hasta ella sujetándola por los hombros-, ¿Estas bien? –preguntó y luego dirigió su mirada a Hikari con una ligera expresión de pena-, ¿están bien? –Hikari sonrió con discreción.

-Estamos bien Henri, ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Pensé que nos esperarían en la cueva del tronco.

-Escuchamos el combate que comenzó no muy lejos de ahí y decidimos salir a inspeccionar el terreno –explicó Eva-, tuvimos que abrirnos paso empleando la fuerza, pero llegamos justo a tiempo-explicó levantando su rifle, similar al que Ryo utilizaba.

-¿Y cuál es el plan ahora? –pregunto Henri.

-Ya lo habíamos dicho, tenemos que llevar el aparato hasta la plataforma, activarlo y liberar a todos estos digimons del control del emperador –dijo Juri con convicción, luego miró a Hikari-, sin hacerle daño a ninguno de ellos en el proceso. Hikari sonrió

T.K. presenció la pelea entre Allomon y MoriShellmon oculto detrás de lo que quedaba de una de las construcciones de dos niveles. Sabía que en cualquier situación Allomon tendría el poder de vencer a aquel enemigo, pero el que lo estuvieran atacando también los Apemons dificultaba las cosas. Sumado a eso vio como una de las construcciones era destruida por dos Seadramons que emergieron de ella tratando de frenar el vuelo de Swanmon que cayó en dirección contraria al tronco del árbol y a mitad de la caída fue atrapado por Leomon. El chico rubio sintió alivio al saber que sus compañeras y el digimon estaban bien, alivio que se desvaneció cuando vio como al caer los dos Seadramons partieron parte del suelo provocando que de este emergiera agua cuyo nivel comenzó a subir rodeando el árbol. Los Seadramons aprovecharon el cambio en el terreno de combate para atacar a Allomon. Mientras tanto Takato y los chicos junto a él subieron a las construcciones huyendo del agua aprovechando que Wormon, Guilmon y principalmente Yaksamon mantenían a raya los ataques de los Apemons.

- _¡T.K.!_ –Escuchó su nombre pronunciado por Yolei por medio del digivice y sacó el objeto de su bolsillo-, _hay un sistema de conductos de agua bajo la ciudad, parece ser que los Seadramons taparon el desagüe, el centro del pueblo se va a inundar_ -le explicó la chica mientras el joven rubio notó como el nivel del agua subía en aquel terreno que iba en descenso conforme más cerca estaba del árbol.

-Ya basta de esconderse, Patamon –llamó el joven rubio a su compañero tomando la Terminal en sus manos-, Digievoluciona.

-Patamon digivolve a… Mantaraymon –el digimon cambio de forma drásticamente convirtiéndose en un ser parecido a una mantarraya de gran tamaño, con una larga cola y aletas que aprecian dos gigantescas alas. T.K. saltó sobre el lomo del digimon mientras se ponía una máscara que dejaba su rostro detrás de un plástico transparente y se colocaba un par de guantes especiales que le permitieron sujetarse bien a su compañero y se.

-Solo espero que salga mejor que en las prácticas –dijo el chico con algo de nerviosismo.

Mantaraymon avanzo sobre el creciente nivel del agua sumergiéndose cada vez más y nadando a toda velocidad en direcciona los Seadramons.

Aquellos digimons con forma de serpientes gigantes atacaban en ese momento a Yaksamon que respondía sus ataques desde el techo de una construcción de dos niveles pegada al tronco del árbol, al mismo tiempo que los Tamers junto a él trataban de alcanzar una escalera para subir al puente en espiral que rodeaba el tronco. Los Seadramons lanzaban mordidas que el digimon frenaba con golpes de sus espadas, y estos ataques eran también respaldados por las bolas de fuego que Guilmon disparaba golpeando las cabezas de los enemigos. Takato miraba preocupado a su compañero mientras este hacia todo lo posible por esquivar los disparos de hielo en forma de agujas que él digimon serpiente escupía y perforaban todo a su paso, rozando muy de cerca a Guilmon.

-¡Takato! –lo llamó Yolei. El chico giró para verla a ella al pie de lo que parecía ser una cuerda de color blanco, la cual llegaba hasta la escalera que conectaba con el puente, y sobre la que ya se encontraban Wormon y Ken, con Davis muy cerca de ellos. El chico castaño concluyó que la cuerda en cuestión era telaraña de Wormon y sin más se apresuró a alcanzar a sus compañeros.

-Tu primero –le dijo a Yolei que comenzó a escalar.

-Entre más pronto lleguemos a la plataforma más rápido se termina todo esto –exclamó Davis.

Ken levantó la vista para seguir avanzando y en ese momento vio como del puente saltaban algunos Floramons. Los enemigos sujetaron al muchacho, a Wormon y a Davis haciéndolos soltarse de la escalera la cual después recibió un par de ataques que terminaron por derribarla haciendo caer a todos sobre la construcción donde peleaban Yaksamon y Guilmon contra los Seadramons.

Wormon de inmediato se posicionó entre los enemigos y Ken para proteger a este, atacando a los digimons con envestidas y su telaraña. Guilmon quiso apoyarlo pero al dar la vuelta uno de los Seadramons embistió la construcción destrozando parte de ella y dejando al digimon colgando de un brazo de lo que quedaba del techo.

-¡Guilmon! –exclamó Takato con preocupación.

Yaksamon vio con duda la escena, sintiendo que debía proteger al digimon, a los Tamers y al mismo tiempo mantener a raya los ataques de los Seadramons. Fue en ese momento que del agua emergió Mantaraymon embistiendo a gran velocidad al Seadramon que había embestido la construcción y que estaba a punto de atacar a Guilmon. El digimon dinosaurio logró escalar al techo nuevamente y atacó a los Floramons con una ráfaga de bolas de fuego, apoyado por las embestidas de Wormon, y esto lo aprovechó Yaksamon para dar el golpe final al Seadramon que permanecía en pie de lucha. Dio un salto llegando a la altura de la cabeza del digimon juntando sus espadas para blandirlas en un solo golpe contra su oponente.

-¡Yttouryoudan! –exclamó al impactar las espadas de madera contra el digimon que comenzó a hundirse en el agua después de recibir el golpe.

-Esa estuvo cerca –dijo Davis jadeante. El chico levantó la vista y vio a la distancia el puente del que habían caído los Floramos y la oportunidad que tenían de llegar hasta la plataforma donde se encontraba la torre.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Yolei. En ese momento Swanmon, que en su lomo llegaba a Hikari, Juri, Henri, Terriermon, Eva y a Kamemon aferrado una de las patas del ave y que saltó antes de que esta aterrizara con algo de dificultad en el techo de la construcción.

Yolei dirigió su atención a Allomon que seguía peleando contra MoriShellmon y ahora era ayudada con los ataques de los Apemons por Leomon quien hacía que estos se dispersaran usando su golpe del rey bestia.

-Swanmon puede llevarnos hasta la plataforma –dijo Hikari mientras buscaba en uno de sus bolsillos un audífono que se colocó en el oído y otro que colocó en el oído de su digimon. Los demás la imitaron.

-Leomon, ¿me escuchas? –dijo Juri viendo como el digimon en cuestión peleaba lanzando puñetazos a una horda de Apemons sobre el techo de una casucha cercana a donde MoriShellmon y Allomon forcejeaban.

- _Fuerte y claro –_ escucharon todos la respuesta por medio de los audífonos.

-Swanmon no puede llevarnos a todos y no pueden ir solo ustedes –dijo Takato refiriéndose a quienes habían llegado sobre el ave digimon-, debe haber una manera más sencilla de subir.

- _La hay_ –Escucharon todos la voz de Rika.

-Kouta y yo encontramos un camino en el lado norte del árbol –La chica se encontraba junto a Cody y Renamon en medio de un camino de madera que escalaba el árbol hasta el nacimiento de las ramas que llegaban hasta el techo formado por el follaje del árbol-, estamos justo al pie del tronco, si seguimos por aquí llegaremos rápido al centro del árbol, ¿ahí está la torre?

- _Exactamente_ –contestó Yolei. Un digimon con apariencia de simio, una gran mascara que cubría toda su cara y un boomerang en su mano aterrizó justo detrás de la chica y sus acompañantes cargando en su lomo a Kouta y Kotemon.

-Eso estuvo horrible –dijo el muchacho casi sin aliento.

-Pero los ayudó a llegar –puntualizó Cody señalando el agua que los rodeaba-, gracias Sepikmon –le dijo al digimon quien hizo un saludo militar poniendo la mano sobre su máscara.

- _Muy bien, escuchen, este es el plan_ –prosiguió Yolei-, _Henri, Terriermon, Juri y Hikari volaran en Swanmon hasta la plataforma, Takato, Guilmon_ , _Ken, Wormon, Eva y Kamemon rodearan el tronco usando el puente y se reunirán con ustedes. Davis y yo esperaremos a que el combate entre nuestros digimons y Leomon contra los enemigos de aquí termine y permaneceremos como defensa a otros posibles ataques._

-Bien, nosotros seguiremos este camino y nos reuniremos en la parte superior –dijo Cody.

- _Correcto, Ryo, espero que estés escuchando infeliz arrogante_ –se quejó la chica de lentes.

- _Claro que escucho, Erik y yo respaldaremos a Leomon y compañía desde lejos_ –contestó el muchacho.Rika comenzó a avanzar sin perder más tiempo.

-Andando, hay una misión por concluir –dijo con voz seria y los chicos comenzaron a seguirla.

-¿Aun no saben nada del resto de mi equipo? .preguntó Eva mientras preparaba lo que parecía ser un arpón.

-No, lo siento, los perdimos cuando huíamos del enemigo –explicó Takato. La chica parecía preocupada pero no dejó de apuntar con el arpón al puente que disparó. El arpón tenía una cuerda atada que la chica uso para jalar el objeto y comprobar que estaba bien asegurado.

-Estarán bien, son los más fieros y soldados que puedan imaginarse –dijo y Hikari no pudo evitar notar que parecían palabras que la chica usaba para intentar reconfortarse a sí misma.

-Estamos listos –escuchó que le dijo Henri y miró detrás al chico, con su digimon sobre el hombro y los brazos de Juri aferrándose a su cintura. Los tres Tamers estaban sobre el lomo de Swanmon y Hikari asintió lista para el despegue.

-Bien, Swanmon, en marcha –dijo y el digimon se elevó de un fuerte aletazo mientras otra parte del grupo trepaba por la cuerda y Yolei y Davis presenciaban el combate de sus digimons y los enemigos.

Swanmon se elevó con un par de aletazos lo suficiente para que los chicos divisaran la plataforma de madera que se extendía por todo el espacio entre las ramas del árbol y por entre las que crecían debajo de esta. Por entre las hojas de la copa del árbol se colaba la luz de la luna, lo que provocaba que ese espacio estuviera especialmente iluminado, y en medio de todo aquel lugar estaba la torre. El digimon se aproximó al borde de la plataforma aterrizando para que los Tamers y Terriermon descendieran de su lomo. Apenas lo hicieron de la parte superior de las ramas comenzaron a descender más Floramons, todos con un aro negro en alguna parte de sus cuerpos.

Swanmon volvió a elevarse y a generar un fuerte viento con la sacudida de sus alas que mando a volar a la mayoría de los digimons, mientras que del resto se encargó Terriermon con una serie de disparos rápidos. Las explosiones resultantes de los ataques alarmaron a Hikari, que se obligó a mantener la calma. Al caer los enemigos derrotados el grupo volvió a avanzar.

Henri sentía que sus piernas desfallecerían en cualquier momento por haber cargado tanto tiempo la pesada mochila en su espalda, pero no tenía la intención de flaquear en ese momento. Avanzaron lo más rápido que pudieron atravesando por entre las ramas que surgían de debajo de la plataforma de madera. Juri aprovechaba al pasar cerca de estas para ver por entre los huecos que había y ver que la plataforma se sostenía por medio de varios pilares de madera. Finalmente llegaron hasta donde la torre con Swanmon sobrevolando sobre ellos y Terriermon listo para cualquier ataque. Henri dejo caer la mochila con suavidad y al dejarla en el suelo no disimulo su satisfacción por librarse de aquel peso suspirando sonoramente y tomando asiento recargándose en la torre.

-Para la próxima deja de lado eso de ser el macho alfa y permite que te ayudemos –le dijo Juri poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y regalándole una cálida sonrisa. Henri se sonrojó pero de inmediato se aproximó a la mochila para correr el cierre de esta y sacar, con la ayuda de Hikari y Juri el pesado aparato.

-Ayúdenme a levantarlo –pidió y las chicas levantaron el enorme círculo. Henri lo guio hasta la torre pegándolo a un costado de esta y después extendió un par de manijas con ventosas que surgían del aparato y que lo fijaron a la torre-, listo –dijo cuando el aparato quedo bien pegado a la torre. Presionó un par de botones del aparato encendiéndolo y de entre su chaqueta sacó una especie de teclado que conectó al aparato-, tomara unos segundos configurarlo, pero me dijeron que tardaría un par de minutos en encender.

-¿Qué tantos minutos? –dijo Hikari mirando en la dirección por la cual llegarían sus compañeros en cualquier momento.

-No lo sé exactamente, cinco, diez, ¿por? –respondió el muchacho y sintió que Juri le tocaba la espalda, el chico la volteó a ver y vio que ella miraba hacia arriba, al alzar su mirada vio que sobre ellos un grupo de digimons semejantes a abejas volaban con sus alas emitiendo un sonoro y acompasado zumbido. Swanmon se posicionó entre los enemigos y los Tamers al igual que Terriermon quien sin perder más tiempo comenzó a disparar.

Ryo trepó como pudo y lo más rápido que pudo sobre el techo de una de las casuchas seguido por Monodramon, Erik y su Kamemon compañero. Estaba solo a una calle del combate de Allomon y MoriShellmon, que parecía estar llegando a su fin ahora que finalmente el digimon dinosaurio de piel azul estaba sometiendo a MoriShellmon sujetándole el hocico y manteniéndose fuera del alcance de sus brazos. Mantaraymon surgió del agua embistiendo al digimon que finalmente parecía vencido. A la derecha del combate Ryo alcanzó a ver a Leomon y Yaksamon peleando contra los Apemons, pero al mismo tiempo siendo rodeados por ellos. El chico tomó su arma y apunto usando la mira telescópica.

Vio a la distancia a uno de los Apemons a espaldas de Leomon preparándose con una lanza en la mano para saltar sobre el digimon y cuando ya se encontraba en pleno salto el chico acciono el gatillo dando un certero tiro en el pecho del digimon que dio medio giro en el aire y calló de espaldas. A aquel perfecto disparo se le unieron rápidamente varios otros derribando a los simios digimon, a aquellos que quedaban en pie Leomon y Yaksamon les asestaban golpes que los dejaban fuera de combate. El muchacho estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no notó que otro Apemon, sobre el techo de una casucha al lado de la que él ocupaba se preparaba para atacarlo. El digimon saltó emitiendo un grito salvaje y el chico se giró intentando defenderse pero antes de lograrlo una especie de flecha-misil lo golpeo dejándolo fuera de combate. Ryo vio sobre el techo a Monodramon, Erik y al digimon tortura que había disparado el ataque y les sonrió.

-¡Hey! ¿Quieren transporte? –escucharon que les gritaban desde la calle inundada y al asomarse vieron a T.K. sobre el lomo de Mantaraymon. Ryo sonrió y levantó la vista para ver el lugar en el cual se suponía que estaban sus compañeros.

Un fuerte temblor los hizo dejar de lado ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad y al buscar con la mirada Ryo vio que dos Tyranomons avanzaban hacia su posición. Sobre el tejado de casuchas aledañas se reunieron Leomon y Yaksamon, quien cargaba a Davis, y sobre el lomo de Allomon viajaba Yolei que descendió dando un salto y aterrizando sobre la casucha en que se encontraba Ryo.

-Hay que mantenerlos alejados del árbol –dijo Leomon desenvainando su espada. Ryo lo miró, su expresión mostraba nerviosismo y una gota de sudor recorría su frente. El chico rio mientras recargaba su arma.

-Nosotros nos podemos encargar, tú debes estar en otra parte –le dijo y el digimon felino lo volteó a ver con una expresión de gratitud en el rostro.

Henri terminó de introducir los últimos códigos de activación en el aparato y vio como en la pantalla de este aparecía una barra de carga. A su alrededor Terriermon y Swanmon hacían todo lo posible por mantener al enjambre de Flymons lejos de él. Renamon, Kotemon y Sepikmon se habían unido ya a la batalla y lanzaban sus ataques contra los digimons que seguían llegando en grandes cantidades, mientras que Hikari y compañía se dedicaban a arrojar contra los enemigos pedazos de madera y tantas cosas como podían encontrar disponibles.

-¡Espíritu de Boomerang! –exclamó Sepikmon dando un gran salto y lanzando su boomerang que golpeó a varios Flymons destruyendo al contacto los aros negros y provocando que los oponentes cayeran al suelo exhaustos.

-¿Dónde diablos están Takato y los demás? –bramó con frustración Rika al ver que los ataques de uno de los digimons golpeaban a Renamon de lleno. Kouta disparaba con su arco flechas sin punta que al golpear a los digimons les daban descargas eléctricas que los dejaba derribaba, pero los erráticos movimientos del enemigo dificultaban la tarea de apuntar.

-Descuida cariño, estoy yo para protegerte –dijo el chico pegando su espalda a la de la chica-, oye, ¿y qué me dices de ir a ver una película?

-¡¿Es en serio?! –exclamó Rika con furia dándose la vuelta para tomar una flecha del chico que lanzó como si fuera un dardo y atinó a uno de los Flymons que estaba a punto de atacar a Juri.

-¿Puedes culparme por intentarlo? –respondió el chico tomando a Rika por el hombro para cambiar de posición, quedando frente a ella y disparando un par de flechas que dieron justo a dos Flymons que iban directo a la pelirroja. El chico se giró para sonreírle con galantería.

-Puedo culparte por hacerlo en un momento como este –le dijo pasando a su lado. Kouta hizo un gesto de decepción y vio a Cody mirándolo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –masculló el chico antes de que un par de aguijones cayeran a su lado y el joven se moviera deprisa para evitar ser alcanzado por otros de ellos.

-¿Dónde están los refuerzos? –se quejó al ver en el cielo varios enemigos a la espera de atacar. Entre todos ellos Ryo distinguió un digimon de piel roja que saltó de una de las ramas del árbol y logro identificarlo como Guilmon.

El digimon dinosaurio caía con los brazos pegados al cuerpo hasta sentir como la telaraña adherida a su espalda se tensaba y extendió su garra lanzando un zarpazo que gracias a la inercia se dirigió hacia los Flymons golpeando a toda una línea de estos. De varias de las ramas saltaron otros digimons y el resto de los Tamers sorprendiendo a los enemigos. Eva empuño un rifle similar al de Ryo y disparo con gran precisión sobre los aros que controlaban a los Flymon que caían exhaustos al verse liberados del control de estos. Kamemon disparó un par de sus flechas y aterrizó sobre uno de los digimons al cual comenzó a someter a golpes, mientras que Ken, Wormon y Takato sostenían una red de telaraña con grandes pedazos de tronco sujetos a ella que extendieron sobre los Flymons y dejaron caer atrapando a casi todos ellos. Sepikmon y Terriermon se encargaron de los que lograron quedar fuera mientras el grupo entero caía y quedaban colgando a pocos centímetros del suelo.

Rika vio a Takato caer y se sobresaltó al ver que este casi impacta contra el suelo pero quedo col la nariz a escasos centímetros de esta. El chico levantó la vista viendo a la molesta chica pelirroja y le sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿Mejor tarde que nunca? –dijo con tono inocente. Rika sacó de una funda ajustada a su cinturón un cuchillo con el que corto la telaraña que sostenida al muchacho dejándolo caer.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –le preguntó visiblemente enfadada mientras el resto de los Tamers y digimons cortaban las telarañas que habían utilizado para su heroico descenso y Kouta se aseguraba de dejar inofensivos a los Flymons lanzándoles sus flechas especiales.

-Pensamos que un ataque sorpresa podía ser necesario, así que escalamos las ramas hasta quedar sobre la plataforma, luego Ken planificó que usáramos la telaraña de Wormon para bajar y hacer esa red –señalo a los Flymon atrapados y abatidos- para encargarnos de los enemigos, Ken y Wormon trabajan muy bien juntos, tejieron la red en cosa de nada y Ken midió con exactitud el largo de las cuerdas para descender.

-No es gran cosa –dijo con modestia e chico de cabello azul-, realmente el crédito es de Takato, él pensó en el ataque sorpresa.

-Sí, este chico es en verdad un buen estratega, y además muy apuesto –Takato sonrió de manera infantil mientras Eva lo abrazaba por el hombro estrechándolo con fuerza y Rika presenciaba la escena algo tensa.

-Impresionante, y además un cálculo perfecto, ¿no Ken? –dijo Kouta con un tono poco amistoso. El chico lo noto y su expresión amable y relajada cambio de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó con tono severo.

-Nada, solo que hubiera sido una verdadera tragedia si una de esas cuerdas hubiera tenido tan solo un metro más de largo, ¿no te parece? Dime, ¿Qué sientes al arriesgar la vida de tus compañeros de esa forma?

-Yo insistí en que no lo heríamos, pero Takato insistió en que era nuestra mejor oportunidad.

-y dime, ¿Quién sugirió el plan? –Ken parecía cada vez más molesto mientras los demás parecían desconcertados. Ken parecía algo titubeante pero armándose de valor dio un paso al frente encarando al muchacho que era por varios centímetros más alto que él, y que además con el porte militar y el arco en sus manos lucia intimidante.

-No creas que no lo noto, sé que algo tienes contra mí, y quiero que me lo expliques de una vez –Kouta miró a sus compañeros, específicamente dirigió una mirada a Henri, quien negó con la cabeza intentando disuadirlo, pero el muchacho sonrió con fastidio y volvió a encarar a Ken.

-Eres…

Un fuerte y agudo ruido interrumpió la discusión. Un chirrido intenso llenó todo el espacio de la plataforma y el sonido parecía venir de la parte superior del árbol. Takato levantó la vista y vio como de lo alto caía un objeto de gran tamaño directo a donde él y Rika se encontraban.

-¡Cuidado! –dijo tacleando a la chica para salir del lugar del impacto de aquel objeto que se hundió en la madera de la plataforma. Rika reacciono estando en el suelo y debajo de Takato quien se levantó y la miró a los ojos por un instante ruborizándose-. Perdón, quería ponerte a salvo –le dijo el chico castaño.

-Descuida –le contestó la pelirroja mientras el muchacho se apartaba.

Los presentes se asomaron al agujero en la plataforma que había dejado aquel objeto al caer. No alcanzaban a ver nada, pues estaba muy oscuro, pero de pronto varios ganchos salieron disparados de la oscuridad encajándose en la plataforma a los lados de donde estaba el gran hueco. Un sonido como de engranes se escuchó y todos vieron como aquel objeto que parecía se runa gran caja metálica de color negro subía hasta quedar la mitad fuera del agujero y la otra mitad dentro de este. Kouta se acercó al objeto, la caja le llegaba a la mitad del cuerpo y no tenía ninguna inscripción, nada anormal aparentemente.

Otro ruido agudo se escuchó, producido por la caja y después una voz lo sustituyó.

-¡ _Felicidades niños elegidos_! –Escucharon la fuerte voz proveniente de la caja-, _han demostrado ser dignos oponentes, mejores de lo que esperaba, hasta han llegado a fastidiarme, lo reconozco._

-El emperador –susurro Juri. Kouta volteó a ver a Ken que parecía expectante y luego a Henri, quien no le devolvió la mirada, pero si sacó su digivice de su bolsillo y comenzó a manipularlo.

- _Ya una vez les hice una oferta, y la rechazaron, así que no perderé mi tiempo con una segunda oportunidad, pero si les hare una última advertencia: dejen de fastidiarme, dejen de contradecirme, dejen de entrometerse en mis planes, frenar mi avance y de destruir mis torres. Como última advertencia para hacerlos entrar en razón, les mostrare hasta dónde puede llegar el poder de mis aros negros._

-¿A qué diablos se refiere? –preguntó Eva, que levantó su arma apuntando a la caja negra.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea algo bueno –dijo Takato.

La caja emitió un fuerte estruendo, y la parte de arriba de la misma se abrió. Guilmon, Terriermon, Kamemon, Kotemon, Swanmon, Sepikmon y Wormon se prepararon para atacar, mientras que Eva y Kouta apuntaban a la caja a la espera de un posible peligro. Los Tamers y digimons presenciaron en silencio como un par de manos de piel verdosa con largas garras y luego otro par se apoyaban del borde de la caja. Dos digimons emergieron de está dejando a los presentes boquiabiertos.

-¿Kamemons? –dijo Eva bajando su arma y viendo a los digimons que en efecto, eran los compañeros de los Tamers de su escuadrón. Sus miradas eran sombrías y permanecían estáticos, pero irradiando un aura de ferocidad escalofriante. Hikari miraba con atención a los digimons hasta que dio con un detalle que la horrorizó.

Sin perder más tiempo uno de los digimons se lanzó sobre Kouta haciéndole perder con un manotazo el arco y después golpeándolo con su cabeza cubierta por un casco en el estómago. El chico emitió un gruñido y cayó al suelo antes de que Kotemon acudiera a su ayuda. El otro digimon se lanzó sobre Eva y fue desviado con un coletazo por Guilmon. La caja emitió otro estruendo y algo salió disparado en dirección a Guilmon que fue quitado del camino por el Kamemon de Eva que recibió el impacto del objeto. El digimon se dobló de dolor mientras un aro negro le rodeaba el cuello y se cerraba completamente.

-¡Kamemon! -exclamó Eva queriéndose lanzar a ayudar a su compañero pero Kouta la detuvo.

-¡Esta bajo el control del aro, tranquila, cuando el aparato termine de cargar se liberara! –le explicó el chico.

Dos de los Kamemons se lanzaron hacia la torre para destruir el aparato pero Swanmon y Sepikmon se interpusieron forcejeando con los digimons. El Kamemon de Eva aprovechó para colarse entre los enemigos y llegar hasta donde Henri al que quitó del camino con un solo golpe, quedando frente a la torre y el aparato, pero en ese momento Leomon apareció asestándole un fuerte golpe al digimon enviándolo lejos.

-¡No! –exclamó Eva, a quien aún sujetaba Kouta.

-Cálmate, el estará bien, es bastante fuerte después de todo –le explico el chico mientras los otros dos enemigos eran arrastrados por Sepikmon y Swanmon lo más lejos que podían llevarlos de la torre.

-¡Ayuda! –escucharon un grito proveniente de la caja. Kouta se acercó a esta y se asomó por el lugar del que habían salido los digimons viendo debajo de una reja a los compañeros de aquellos digimons.

-¿Scott?, ¿James?, ¿Están bien chicos? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Sí, solo sáquenos de aquí.

-En seguida.

Leomon encaró al digimon tortuga con algo de duda, esperando no tener que combatir con el sino solo detenerlo y evitar que avanzara hacia la torre. Sabía que no sería tarea fácil, dado que aunque el digimon estuviera en etapa de entrenamiento y el fuera un campeón, tanto el hecho de que Kamemon fuera un digimon de la división militar lo volvía un enemigo mucho mejor entrenado que él, además de que la fatiga acumulada del combate también jugaba un papel en su contra. El digimon felino pensaba en eso cuando sobre el vio pasar a otro delos Kamemons que había sido arrojado por Sepikmon y a Swanmon que sujetaba con sus patas al otro digimon tortuga y que arrojo sobre el otro oponente dejando derribados así a los tres digimons.

-Podremos hacer esto mientras peleemos juntos –dijo Swanmon.

Los Kamemons se pusieron de pie formando una fila frente a sus tres oponentes, a los cuales se unieron Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Wormon y Kotemon. Leomon sintió que ahora la ventaja estaba de su parte, pero en ese momento los aros negros comenzaron a emitir una intensa luz de un tono morado que ilumino los cuerpos de los Kamemons como si los incendiara. La luz fue tan fuerte y cegadora que los digimons de los Tamers cerraron los ojos y desviaron la vista hasta que la luz se apagó, dejando ver frente a ellos a tres digimons de tamaño un poco mayor, igualmente con apariencia de tortugas pero con unos audífonos en sus cuellos y en la parte superior de sus cabezas lo que parecía ser un CD.

-Ellos…ellos… digievolucionaron a Gawappamon –dijo Eva quien estaba arrodillada en el suelo viendo la pelea. Hikari la acompañaba y al igual que el resto de los presentes parecía asombrada.

-A esto se refería –comenzó a decir Yolei-, cuando dijo que nos mostraría el poder de sus aros negros a esto se refería.

-Puede controlar a nuestros digimons y hasta provocar sus digievoluciones –susurro Henri incrédulo. Juri volteó a ver al chico con una mirada seria.

-¿Cuánto falta para que este maldito aparato funcione? –Henri miró a la chica y luego volteo a ver la pantalla del aparato.

-Ya falta menos de la mitad, terminará pronto –dijo con algo de nerviosismo. Juri volvió su vista a donde su compañero y el resto de digimons peleaban.

-No podemos esperar más, al diablo con la prueba, debemos destruir la torre.

Leomon desenvainó su espada para bloquear los afilados discos que los Gawappamon le dispararon, y que al impactar con la hoja de la espada salieron disparados en varias direcciones, cortando a su paso ramas y la madera de la plataforma. Guilmon salto de detrás de Leomon junto a Terriermon disparando sus ataques y Renamon usando su asombrosa velocidad se posicionó detrás de los digimon tortuga disparando sus cristales. Los digimons se cubrieron girando para que los ataques impactaran sobre sus caparazones, después se dividieron para atacar. Uno de los Gawappamon se lanzó sobre Renamon atacando con sus aletas las cuales Renamon bloqueaba con sus antebrazos, pero el digimon la sorprendió con un cabezazo y después de un puñetazo la mandó hasta donde estaban los Tamers junto a la torre negra. Los otros dos Gawappamon hicieron una combinación de ataque y defensa, uno de ellos disparando los discos que Leomon seguía bloqueando mientras el otro, al atacar Terriermon y Guilmon se interponía en el camino de los disparos de este, haciendo que los digimons fueran retrocediendo poco a poco.

Swanmon y Sepikmon se dispusieron a ayudar atacando cada uno por un flanco, pero los Gawappamon lo advirtieron y cambiaron su estrategia, tomándose de las manos uno de los digimons levantó al otro haciéndolo girar y arrojándolo contra Swanmon. El digimon al impactar con el ave disparo sus discos, uno de los cuales rozó la pierna del digimon causándole una grave herida, mientras que el otro impacto contra su boomerang arrebatándoselo de las manos y dejándolo indefenso para el golpe final del último de los Gawappamon que lo dejó inconsciente.

Uno de los Gawappamon permanecía inconsciente junto con Sepikmon y Swanmon. Renamon tenía dificultades para levantarse y Leomon se veía visiblemente fatigado, solo quedaban los cuatro digimons en etapa de entrenamiento en buen estado para continuar la batalla, pero como enemigos aún quedaban dos campeones digimons. Leomon indicó a Terriermon, Guilmon y Wormon que apoyaran a Renamon, mientras él y Kotemon frenaban al Gawappamon que avanzaba hacia ellos. Leomon empuñó su espada con ambas manos al igual que Kotemon, sintiendo el nerviosismo y la tención por aquel combate. Los enemigos estaban ya a pocos metros de la torre y de los Tamers, que eran la prioridad de los digimons.

-¡Basta! –exclamó Eva. Los Gawappamon detuvieron su andar al escuchar la voz de la chica que se acercó a donde estaban Leomon y Kotemon, poniéndose delante de ellos y encarando al digimon tortuga-. ¿No me reconoces? –Preguntó la chica con voz débil-, soy tu amiga, ¿recuerdas? Nos conocimos hace quince años, justo el día que cumplí siete, mamá me llevó al laboratorio donde trabajaba y ahí estaba tu digihuevo, reacciono cuando me acerque a él y desde entonces hemos estado juntos, no puedes haberlo olvidado, ¿verdad que no?

El digimon permaneció estático. La mujer levantó la mano extendiéndola hacia el digimon, este la imitó, levantando su mano casi rosando la de la chica, y de un súbito movimiento la alzó aún más preparando un puñetazo que impacto contra el suelo de madera sobre el que instantes antes estaba parada la mujer que fue tacleada por Guilmon apartándola del alcance del digimon.

Renamon sin pensarlo más se arrojó contra el otro enemigo lanzando puñetazos al digimon que se cubrió con sus brazos, al mismo tiempo Terriermon se elevó disparando desde arriba sus esferas verdes de energía que golpearon al digimon haciéndolo retroceder y bajar la guardia permitiendo que los golpes de Renamon dieran en el blanco. Del otro lado Guilmon permanecía en el suelo cubriendo a Eva mientras Leomon y Kotemon atacaban juntos a Gawappamon, que disparo sus discos contra Leomon causándole varias cortadas profundas que lo hicieron caer de rodillas. Kotemon saltó asestándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al digimon que después de recibir el ataque atrapó a Kotemon sujetándolo por los brazos para después asestarle una serie de cabezazos hasta que el digimon dejo caer su espada de madera. Gawappamon soltó al digimon que se tambaleo para después recibir una patada en el pecho del digimon que lo envió rodando por el suelo varios metros. Gawappamon se dio la vuelta preparando su ataque para terminar con Leomon cuando fue embestido por Guilmon y comenzaron a rodar con la mandíbula del digimon trabada en el brazo de Gawappamon hasta quedar a un costado de la torre. Gawappamon bajo el peso de Guilmon y con un brazo sujetó por la mandíbula del digimon comenzó a asestar golpes al digimon con su brazo libre hasta que el agarre de Guilmon fue aflojando y utilizando sus piernas lo empujo lanzándolo hasta donde se encontraban Henri y Juri.

Detrás de los chicos Renamon y Terriermon continuaban la pelea contra el otro Gawappamon mientras que hacia ellos se dirigía el compañero de Eva bajo el control del aro negro. Leomon se interpuso blandiendo su espada como intentando que el digimon se mantuviera a raya. Pero Gawappamon se acercó al digimon felino rodando por el suelo y asestándole un golpe en el estómago que dejó al digimon sofocado. Leomon cayó sobre sus rodillas para después ser golpeado por la aleta del digimon apartándolo del camino. Henri se interpuso entre el camino del digimon y la torre esperando poder conseguir solo unos segundos más. Kouta se puso a su lado, aunque ya no contaba con flechas, pero decidido a no dejar solo a su compañero.

Gawappamon avanzó hasta sentir que algo le golpeaba la cabeza. Giró en la dirección de la cual había llegado el ataque y vio a Juri retrocediendo hacia el borde de la plataforma lanzándole objetos varios de una mochila que cargaba en sus brazos.

-¡Ven! ¡Sígueme! –exclamó lanzándole un zapato que dio justo en el rostro del digimon, que comenzó a dirigirse hacia la chica.

-¡No! ¡Juri! –grito Henri viendo como el digimon se dirigía hacia ella.

Gawappamon se preparó para dispararle uno de sus afilados discos mientras Juri buscaba algo más que arrojarle al digimon. Tomó entre sus manos una cantimplora que levanto al mismo tiempo que el digimon se inclinaba para disparar su disco y en ese momento, el digimon sintió un fuerte golpe en su la cabeza que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Detrás de él Leomon le sonreía a Juri mientras se sostenía sobre su espada. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa aliviada.

Gawappamon permanecía de rodillas y desorientado, peor haciendo un último esfuerzo disparo un disco en dirección a Juri. La chica sintió un miedo para ella desconocido mientras veía el disco volar sin poder ser alcanzado por Leomon que trato de frenarlo usando su espada. El disco siguió su trayecto impactando a pocos centímetros de los pies de la chica, destrozando parte dela plataforma. Henri, que había comenzado a correr hacia Juri desde que el digimon enemigo disparó su último ataque trato de llegar antes de que la construcción se viniera abajo.

Para Juri aquellos segundos eran interminables, su cuerpo se congelo el tiempo suficiente para que al momento de intentar saltar, aquella acción resultara inútil y sus pies se hundieran junto con la madera podrida. Sintió el viento rozándole todo el cuerpo mientras caía y su mirada se dirigía al follaje de la copa del árbol. Vio a Henri asomarse extendiendo su brazo tratando inútilmente de alcanzarla y las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos comprendiendo y aceptando lo inevitable.

Henri vio la imagen de Juri hundiéndose en la oscuridad con una expresión de incredulidad y como si el tiempo transcurriera con lentitud, hasta que el fuerte estruendo del cuerpo de la chica cayendo sobre un montón de vieja y podrida madera lo regreso a la realidad.

En ese momento un sonido agudo y un destello luminoso surgieron del aparato y de la torre. El Gawappamon que luchaba contra Renamon y Terriermon se detuvo en seco, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y con una expresión confundida en el rostro.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pronuncio con voz débil.

Leomon permaneció congelado mirando el abismo oscuro por el que había caído su Tamer. Luego se giró para ver al digimon que había lanzado aquel último ataque, empuñando su espada con fuerza. Kouta vio la expresión de confusión y tristeza del digimon que súbitamente se fue convirtiendo en una expresión de rabia y odio.

-¡No! ¡Leomon! –exclamó mientras el digimon lanzaba un fuerte rugido y blandía su espada sobre el digimon a sus pies cortando su cuerpo por la mitad y destrozando la madera debajo de el con el impacto de la hoja.

Eva vio sin creerlo como su compañero era cortado a la mitad y después sus datos se desvanecían en el aire. Los restos de su fuerza y coraje se desvanecieron junto con el digimon que había conocido y con quien había crecido los últimos quince años, dejándola de rodillas en el suelo, y con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro hasta llegar al suelo.

Henri permanecía sin hacer ningún frente al agujero que había quedado en la plataforma, observando como unos ligeros rastros de luz entraban medio iluminando aquel lugar donde había caído Juri. Takato llegó corriendo junto al chico, tomando la cuerda y el gancho que había asegurado a su cinturón y sujetando bien el gancho al borde de la plataforma. Antes de decir o hacer algo más Henri le arrebató con brusquedad la cuerda y comenzó a descender en aquel abismo oscuro.

El chico descendió los ocho metros de la cuerda metros que media la cuerda quedando aún lejos del suelo. Dio un salto sujetándose a un de los viejos soportes de madera y usándolo para descender lo que le quedaba hasta llegar al suelo, en medio de una profunda oscuridad. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó una linterna y al encenderla se encontró con una escena que le helo la sangre y casi le hizo soltar la linterna.

Henri caminó con paso lento hacia el montón de maderas viejas sobre el cual reposaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Juri. Su rostro tenía varios rasguños, al igual que sus manos y en su ropa había manchas de sangre que confirmaban varias heridas más profundas. El chico sintió un miedo indescriptible mientras se acercaba a la chica y su mano tembló mientras la dirigía al cuello de la joven y acercaba su oído al rostro de ella.

Al sentir una débil exhalación que le roso la mejilla y un ligero pulso en sus dedos sintió como si despertara de un estado de sopor y la adrenalina volvió a correr por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Esta viva! –exclamó con fuerza. Después comenzó a buscar con la mirada la mejor manera de levantarla de aquella pila de escombros-, Juri, vas a estar bien, tranquila, todo estará bien –decía con voz temblorosa mientras intentaba alzarla. Un fuerte ruido seco detrás de él, como de una caída lo hizo voltear y ver a Leomon con una seria expresión en el rostro aproximándose a ellos.

El digimon cambio su expresión seria por una de genuina preocupación al ver el estado de su compañera. Y se aproximó lo más que pudo.

-Con cuidado –le dijo el chico cuando Leomon comenzaba a alzar a la joven-, hay que moverla con cuidado –repitió y el digimon asintió. Levantó la vista midiendo la distancia que lo separaba de la salida de ese lugar y dio un salto con la fuerza exacta para alcanzar a llegar a la plataforma y aterrizar con suavidad.

Henri se aproximó al lugar por el que había llegado escalando unas viejas vigas hasta alcanzar la cuerda que comenzó a escalar.

Fuera del agujero Takato y los militares Scott y James comenzaron a jalar la cuerda por la que Henri trepaba para ayudarlo a subir. Hikari miró a Juri quien era dejada en el suelo por Leomon y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Eva, aun arrodillada y sollozando.

Rika se aproximó con decisión a Kouta que miraba a la chica mal herida como si se tratara de una fantasía.

-¿Los refuerzos ya vienen? –le preguntó recordando lo que el muchacho le había dicho antes. El chico asintió sin decir nada-, bien, diles que ya no hay peligro, que traigan el vehículo más grande y más rápido que tengan y que preparen apoyo médico de urgencia –dijo para después alejarse del muchacho reuniéndose con el resto quienes trataban de hacer algo por Juri.

-Eva –la mujer levantó la mirada y vio frente a ella a Hikari, quien se arrodillo junto a ella tomándole las manos-. Sé que estás pasando por algo duro, algo que ninguno de nosotros puede entender del todo y que solo imaginamos como la mayor de nuestras pesadillas, pero ahora te necesitamos, mi amiga esta al borde de la muerte y no logrará resistir hasta recibir la debida atención si no hacemos algo por ella ahora, ¿entiendes? –la mujer miró a Hikari aun con la expresión triste en su rostro.

-Sí, entiendo –dijo poniéndose de pie y apresurándose a llegar a donde Juri.

Ken miraba la escena desde la distancia, específicamente se encontraba junto al aparato que había probado ser efectivo inhabilitando la torre negra. Wormon se subió a su hombro y el chico le acaricio la cabeza.

-¿Qué piensas Ken? –el chico miró el aparato que estaba puesto en la torre.

-Esto cambiará mucho las cosas –dijo y después escucho detrás de él voces y pasos. Vio como al lugar llegaban Ryo y el resto de sus compañeros ayudados por Yaksamon y Allomon. El digimon de T.K. había vuelto ya a su forma de Patamon y parecían bastante alegres ante el final del combate.

-Parece que todo salió a la perfec… -comenzó a decir Ryo, pero se detuvo a ver el tumulto a la distancia. Volteo a ver a Ken que tenía una mirada perdida en la nada -¿Qué sucedió? –le pregunto con un temblor en la voz.

-Necesitamos un equipo médico –fue lo único que dijo y el muchacho se apresuró a llegar donde el resto de sus compañeros-, ¿Qué pasa con los refuerzos? –preguntó con voz más enérgica. Erik revisó en ese momento su digivice.

-Acaban de llegar al pueblo –dijo volviendo a guardar el aparato en su bolsillo.

-Pues que se apresuren.

Ryo corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar a donde el grupo formaba un círculo. Apartó a Scott que le impedía ver y al hacerlo vio tendida en el suelo a Juri siendo atendida por Eva que le había retirado la chaqueta y trataba las heridas de la chica. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con Hikari, con el rostro pálido y las manos cubiertas de sangre asistiendo a Eva. La chica castaña levanto la vista viendo a Ryo.

-Fue mi culpa –dijo con la voz a punto de quebrársele y mostrando su cara cubierta de lágrimas.

 **Base militar No. 2, en el continente Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

 **Junio 5 de 2085**

Contra todo pronóstico los refuerzos habían llegado justo a tiempo. Un equipo médico especial llego hasta la plataforma con un vehículo escalador especial parecido a una araña mecánica, en la que subieron a Juri y la pusieron en una camilla especial para trasladarla hasta "el escarabajo" estacionado justo después del agua estancada alrededor del árbol. Juri fue atendida en el vehículo por el equipo médico, al que acompañaron en todo momento Eva y Henri, con Terriermon junto a él. El vehículo se abrió paso entre la selva hasta un claro donde había descendido una nave especial que sujetó el vehículo "escarabajo" y despegó llevando a toda velocidad a la chica herida hasta la instalación militar de la que esa tarde habían salido.

Al llegar el equipo médico traslado hasta la zona de atención a Juri mientras sus signos vitales eran revisados continuamente. Henri acompaño a los médicos respondiendo sus preguntas sobre la edad, el peso, la estatura y el tipo sanguíneo de la chica, hasta que llegaron a una zona donde no permitieron al joven ni a Eva pasar. Un enfermero condujo a Henri, Eva y a Terriermon hasta una sala de espera cercana y prometió, después de múltiples insistencias de Henri, informarles de todo conforme fuera pasando.

Henri se sentó a regañadientes en un sofá individual, mientras Eva, que parecía ida se recargo en una pared en la esquina mirando por la ventana las instalaciones militares en la oscura noche.

Pasó cerca de una hora hasta que el resto de los Tamers llegaron, guiados por un médico al que Henri atacó con preguntas apenas verlo, pero el hombre no pudo responder gran cosa.

-Hacemos todo lo que podemos, pero no puedo decirles nada aún –afirmo el médico y después se retiró, dejando una muy llena sala de espera.

Henri volvió a desplomarse sobre el sofá visiblemente abatido. Takato lo miró con tristeza, quiso decirle algo pero Rika lo detuvo. El chico miró confundido a la pelirroja pero esta le habló en un susurro.

-Créeme, de ti es de quien menos quiere escuchar palabras de aliento en este momento. Le dijo y después de eso los dos chicos junto a sus digimons se retiraron a la cafetería a buscar algo para comer. Los siguieron T.K., Yolei, Cody, Ken y Davis junto a sus digimons, cuyos estómagos reclamaban alimento con impaciencia. Terriermon trato de convencer a Henri de ir con ellos, pero el chico se negó, enviándolo solo a él, quien accedió prometiendo traerle algo.

Kouta se acercó a Eva, quien al ver al chico lo abrazo, desplomándose sobre él y dejando fluir en forma de lágrimas todo el dolor que sentía por su reciente perdida. Ryo buscó con la mirada a Hikari y Gatomon pero no pudo ver a ninguno de los dos. Se aproximó a Henri tomando asiento junto a él.

-Hey, calma amigo, estos hospitales tienen la mejor atención médica que puede existir, y Juri es increíblemente fuerte, así que todo estará bien, tú confía –Henri no mostró reacción alguna ante las palabras de Ryo. El chico suspiró mirando al suelo.

-¿Dónde está Leomon? –preguntó Henri. Ryo levantó la vista algo contrariada. Miró a donde estaba antes Eva y Kouta notando que habían desaparecido y se atrevió a hablar.

-Lo tienen bajo custodia, asesinó a un digimon cuando ya no representaba ningún peligro así que será enjuiciado.

-¡Maldita sea! –Bramó enojado Henri-, debimos haberlo detenido, debimos hacerlo como dijiste y nada de esto estaría pasando –Ryo comprendió de inmediato de lo que hablaba.

-Tú lo dijiste, no estamos seguros de que sea él, además, los chicos me contaron que el emperador los contacto por medio de la caja esa de la que surgieron los Kamemons –Henri lo miró con atención-, Ken estaba ahí, a la vista de todos, ¿Cómo podía estar ahí y al mismo tiempo hablarles?

-Fue una grabación –le dijo rápidamente, sacando su digivice y mostrándole con este lo que parecía ser un archivo de audio-, hay pequeñas diferencias cuando se hace una transmisión en vivo y cuando se usa una grabación, diferencias imperceptibles para el oído pero detectables con los programas adecuados. En las dos ocasiones que el emperador ha hablado utilizó grabaciones.

-Espera, la primera vez hablo con los chicos, contestaba a lo que le decían.

-¿Cuándo conoces a alguien lo suficientemente bien puedes anticiparte a ciertas cosas no? –le dijo el muchacho de cabello negro-, pudo diseñar un algoritmo que identificara las voces y los diálogos, dando respuestas congruentes, la pregunta es, ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias? Es un sádico que disfruta del sufrimiento de los demás, ¿Por qué perderse la oportunidad de, de alguna manera, estar ahí para presenciarlo? –Ryo pensó un momento y contestó.

-Por qué no puede, no puede estar para presenciarlo –Henri asintió.

-Así es, no puede, y no puede porque en ese momento debe estar representando su papel como un Tamer del equipo especial –Ryo pensó un momento las cosas-. Tenías razón –dijo Henri con notorio enfado en su voz-, debí hacerte caso.

Hikari permanecía recargada en un ventanal que daba al área de vehículos, observando la nave en que habían salido a su misión, misma en la que habían regresado y el vehículo apodado "el escarabajo" junto a ellos. Se miró las manos, enrojecidas por lo fuerte que las había tallado minutos atrás para limpiarse la sangre. No llevaba puesta la chaqueta de su uniforme que también había quedado manchada completamente de sangre, y solo llevaba una camisa blanca de tirantes. Tenía frio en los brazos por lo que se los frotaba constantemente. Uno de sus hombros pegado al cristal tenia pequeñas manchas carmesí que la chica no se explicaba cómo habían llegado ahí, pero prefería no pensar en ello, pues evocar esa escena en su memoria era regresar al momento en que Juri yacía inconsciente y herida en el suelo.

Detrás de la joven Gatomon dormía hecha un ovillo, sobre una silla acolchada junto a otras dos a mitad del pasillo. Ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde que habían llegado, nadie pasaba por ahí a esas horas y algunos de los Tamers se habían retirado ya a la mansión, pero ella no tenía ganas de hacerlo, no hasta saber que Juri estaría bien.

Sumida en sus pensamientos apenas sintió cuando era envuelta en una chaqueta de cuero marrón. Al girarse vio a Ryo, vestido con otra ropa y con el pelo húmedo.

-Te resfriaras –le dijo subiendo el cierre de la chaqueta y retrocediendo un par de pasos recargándose en el ventanal.

-¿Te duchaste? –el chico asintió.

-Pedí a Cody que me mandara algo de ropa, y a Yolei que tomara algo de tu habitación para ti –dijo levantando una bolsa de plástico que llevaba consigo-, hay unas duchas bastante cómodas, te mostrare donde –dijo dándose la vuelta para emprender la marcha.

-Gracias, estoy bien –respondió la chica. Ryo ya esperaba una negativa por parte de la chica castaña así que dejo la bolsa en una silla junto a Gatomon y volvió a recargarse en el ventanal frente a la joven. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que Ryo comenzó a hablar.

-¿Por qué asumes que es tu culpa? Nos hacer nada, ninguno de nosotros pudo, pero ella está viva, es lo que importa –Hikari negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Yo insistí en hacer esta misión, de haberme quedado callada…

-Rika, Kouta, Davis y yo habríamos insistido para hacerlo, incluso Juri habría querido venir –Hikari permaneció en silencio-, esto habría pasado de cualquier manera, así que no te castigues, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero es que… -Hikari se giró golpeando su cabeza contra el ventanal para después girarse quedando de espaldas a Ryo-, …tú la viste, lastimada, débil, casi muere, fue horrible –Ryo se movió de lugar, buscando la mirada de Hikari. Al quedar frente a ella vio que su mirada estaba fija al suelo.

-Sí, siempre es horrible, y con eso debemos lidiar, volvernos fuertes para evitar que vuelva a pasar, y pelear por que se acaben los tiempos horribles como este –dijo para animarla. Hikari sopesó las palabras del chico mientras levantaba la vista y lo miraba a los ojos-, cambiaremos las cosas, te lo prometo –le dijo el chico con tono suave mientras secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de Hikari. La chica sonrió con calidez ante el gesto, tomando la mano del chico entre las sujas y volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí, lo haremos –dijo estirándose un poco para alcanzar el rostro del chico que se acercó a ella juntando sus labios en un beso corto, pero para ambos necesario después de todo lo sufrido esa noche.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, la Tierra**

 **Junio 6 de 2085**

Mimi había permanecido despierta hasta tarde en la cocina de la mansión, en el momento justo en que T.K., Davis, Ken, Rika, Takato, Yolei, Cody y sus digimons llegaron a la mansión, abatidos, golpeados, Cody sollozaba intentando no hacerlo, Davis se encerró a su habitación con Veemon apenas llegó a la mansión y Takato subió a la azotea. Joe, quien había estado esperando todo ese tiempo a Rika compartiendo una charla y una taza de té con Mimi fue a hablar con la chica pelirroja apenas la vio llegar. Yolei fue la única en ir directamente a ella, sacando del refrigerador una paquete de cervezas que sabía que Kouta había ocultado bajo las verduras y poniéndola en la mesa junto al té de Mimi. La chica tomo una de las botellas ambarinas y la destapó.

-No sabía que bebías –le dijo Mimi algo sorprendida.

-No lo hago –contesto la chica dando un sorbo a la bebida y haciendo gestos de desagrado. Mimi estaba a punto de preguntar que había sucedido pero la chica se adelantó.

-Juri, está gravemente herida y Leomon está bajo custodia por asesinar al digimon de un militar, la misión fue una mierda –dijo dando otro trago y haciendo gestos nuevamente. Mimi quedo boquiabierta y tomó otra de las botellas comenzó a beberla mientras Yolei le explicaba todo lo sucedido.

Yolei se fue a dormir gracias al efecto del alcohol de una cerveza, ayudada por Mimi para subir las escaleras, después la castaña se dirigió a su habitación, despertó a Palmon para narrarle lo sucedido y tras unos minutos de duda decidió que no podía permanecer ahí esperando, y se vistió para ir a la base militar.

Mimí se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos cómodos, una blusa rosa pálido de mangas largas y una gabardina larga color beige sobre esta. Se dirigía rumbo al laboratorio para activar uno de los portales y marcharse al digimundo en compañía de Palmon, pero al bajar las escaleras y girar en el pasillo que daba al sótano escuchó la puerta de acceso a este abrirse con un rechinido que resonó en la penumbra de la mansión.

De la puerta surgieron Gabumon y Agumon, cargando un par de mochilas cada uno, con varias heridas, manchas de tierra y vendajes viejos en sus cuerpos. Los dos digimons abrieron a tope la puerta y lo siguiente que la castaña vio fue a Taichi, apoyándose en Matt para caminar. Ambos chicos con expresiones de fatiga, con la ropa sucia, las camisas con las mangas arrancadas, los pantalones rasgados, Tai no traía zapatos y Matt tenía todo un brazo vendado, sin embargo ambos parecían felices y satisfechos.

Los chicos giraron y se toparon frente a frente con la castaña que permanecía inmóvil.

-Mimi –dijo Taichi con una sonrisa débil separándose un poco de Matt, para sostenerse por sí mismo.

-¡Matt! -Exclamó con alegría la chica para después lanzarse al encuentro con el castaño de pelo revuelto, estrechándolo con fuerza- ¡Tai!-pronuncio su nombre separándose un poco de él. Retrocedió para verlos a los dos-, ¿Encontraron algo? –Ambos chicos se miraron sonriendo y Tai volvió a mirar a la chica castaña.

-Realmente no creerás lo que encontramos, ni lo que estuvimos haciendo las últimas semanas –le aseguro con voz jadeante, como si el solo hecho de hablar representara para él un gran esfuerzo. Matt no lucia en mejores condiciones que el castaño.

-Pero… ¿Qué diablos les pasó? –preguntó la chica. Tai se recargo en la pared, era evidente que necesitaba descansar.

-Créeme, es una larga historia.

 _En el siguiente capítulo…_

 _-¿En serio crees que lo encontremos?_

 _-Lárguense de aquí._

 _-Los digivices, ¡los malditos digivices!_

 _-Necesitamos tu ayuda._

 _-Equilibrio, esa es la clave, así lograran serlo._

 _-¿Ser qué?_

 _-Libera tu mente, deja ir esos dolores, deja de aferrarte al rencor, encuéntrate a ti mismo._

Quizá algunos por aquí se pregunten algo sobre este capítulo, quizá no, pero explico.

Un par de cosillas de este capítulo (específicamente lo que Hikari dice sobre la guerra de Tamers y digimons) entraba en cierto conflicto con la continuidad de cosas que había establecido en la primera parte de esta historia. Dicho conflicto me torturo por un rato, al grado de querer hacerme dejar de escribir la historia, puesto que ya no me gustaba las limitaciones que yo mismo me cree, sin embargo pensé: es mi historia, y soy libre de modificarla. Así que eso hice, modifique algunos diálogos e información de la primera parte (específicamente, aquellos que se referían al transcurso del tiempo que era diferente en el digimundo y el mundo real). Espero esto no moleste a nadie, y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

Pásensela bien, el siguiente capítulo ni pa' cuando decirles que estará, pero, para aquellos que tengan paciencia, sepan que llegara.


	9. IX-El Anciano

No hago esto normalmente pero, este capítulo está dedicado a alguien:

Para Analiza18 por ser una de las más pacientes, fieles y aguerridas seguidoras de esta historia. Tus comentarios siempre son un gran impulso y se agradecen todos y cada uno de ellos. Desde aquí te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero que disfrutes la lectura.

 **Capitulo IX**

 **En alguna parte del Mar Halo, en el Digimundo**

 **Mayo 7 del 2085**

Tai despertó con el sonido de un relámpago que juraría que pasó rozando el ala de la nave que pilotaba Matt. Agumon y Gabumon seguían dormidos en la última fila de la cabina de la nave. Él se había acomodado usando la hilera de tres asientos completa de la segunda fila, dejando el lugar del copiloto vacío. El chico castaño vio de espaldas a Matt, luego miró la hora en la pantalla de su digivice, dándose cuenta de que el chico había estado pilotando las últimas seis horas seguidas sin parar.

Contrario a lo que el muchacho de cabello alborotado y piel morena había preferido, Matt insistió en que se fueran desde la base militar No. 9 en el continente Sarvar hasta el continente Boro en la nave de operaciones especiales Ck-50, o simplemente "el Raven" como lo llamaban los militares, explicación que Taichi se vio forzado a escuchar junto a otras tantas especificaciones técnicas que salieron de la boca de su rubio amigo hasta que aceptó a regañadientes que el Ishida pilotara hasta su destino.

Tai se frotó el cuello mientras recordaba todo eso y se asomó por una de las ventanillas blindadas viendo la tormenta en la cual se encontraban metidos.

-¿No deberías justamente intentar no entrar en las tormentas? –le preguntó el castaño mientras avanzaba tambaleándose hasta llegar a la silla del copiloto, asegurarse a esta y girarse en dirección a los controles.

-El Raven tiene un sistema de navegación con el que puedes estar prácticamente ciego y no chocar, además de unas alas…

-…hechas de un material especial que mejoran la estabilidad en vuelo y la resistencia de la estructura sin comprometer el peso del vehículo, si, si, lo recuerdo –dijo frotándose las cienes. Matt sonrió divertido-. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –preguntó el muchacho visiblemente fastidiado. Matt revisó un par de pantallas a su izquierda sin soltar el timón de la nave que se sacudía un poco.

-En dos horas podremos descender, como te dije, al amanecer estaremos en Boro –le comentó contento el rubio. Tai hizo un gesto molesto mientras tomaba la mochila que había dejado antes de dormirse en un compartimento debajo del tablero de controles del lado de su asiento, y extrajo de ella un cuaderno en el cual comenzó a buscar una hoja limpia. Matt notó la tarea y miró con curiosidad al muchacho.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –le preguntó. Tai comenzó a escribir algo en una hoja limpia antes de contestar.

-Soy explorador, se supone que escriba sobre las cosas que encuentro en el digimundo –le contestó-, y a donde vamos no ha sido particularmente explorado por los humanos, así que hay que registrarlo.

Matt volvió la vista al frente, aunque resultaba innecesario debido a la fuerte lluvia que azotaba el parabrisas y que le impedía ver cualquier cosa. Había conversado con el muchacho todo el día anterior que permanecieron descansando en las instalaciones militares de HEDM, y durante las charlas que habían tenido el rubio había tratado de convencer al castaño de cambiar de opinión, pero el chico lucia muy seguro de sí mismo, como si algo en su interior lo llamara a él directamente para que se presentara en ese lugar de nombre "Bosque Minori". Pensar en eso le recordó algo en especial.

-Oye Tai –lo llamó. El muchacho dejó la libreta sobre el tablero y lo volteó a ver.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en el mercado de Barum, cuando Jijimon te dio el primer emblema? –El castaño no sabía a qué venía la pregunta pero asintió-, ¿Qué sentiste en ese momento? –Tai meditó la pregunta, pues sentía que la respuesta lo ameritaba.

-Si te soy sincero –comenzó el chico recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerrando los ojos-, me sentí parte de algo más grande que yo –le dijo y después de eso ambos guardaron silencio.

Matt sonrió, era justo lo que él había sentido cuando uno de los emblemas lo eligió.

" **El Anciano"**

 **Bosque Minori, en el continente Boro, en el Digimundo**

 **Mayo 7 de 2085**

Matt condujo la nave hasta un claro en medio del bosque Minori, lugar al que se referían las coordenadas que habían encontrado talladas junto al digivice en Sarvar. El castaño descendió apenas la nave tocó tierra, seguido por Agumon, cada uno con una mochila en su espalda. Matt y Gabumon bajaron después, también con mochilas, y el rubio se guardó con discreción un par de pistolas bajo la chaqueta. Tai lo miró hacerlo, y aunque sintió deseos de decirle que dejara las armas como habían acordado, prefería no tener que discutir tan pronto con el rubio.

Las primeras horas tras su descenso las pasaron explorando el área alrededor del claro, encontrándose con un peñasco, una cascada y vegetación en cada rincón que pisaban. Alejándose más del lugar donde habían descendido, comenzaron a encontrar señales de lo que parecía ser una batalla que se había librado hace poco. Lanzas clavadas en la tierra, ramas quemadas y árboles partidos a la mitad eran los indicios del combate.

-¿Que pasó aquí? -preguntó Matt mientras se agachaba para ver en el suelo algo parecido a una huella, cubierta por tierra y ceniza.

-Matt -lo llamó Gabumon y el muchacho avanzo hasta donde estaba el digimon seguido por Tai y Agumon. Los cuatro observaron sobre un montón de ramas carbonizadas un pedazo de metal de color negro.

Agumon observó a su alrededor hasta que encontró un árbol bastante alto que le permitía ver más allá de loa montículos de tierra que tenían frente a ellos.

-¿Qué crees que sea? -preguntó Matt viendo el objeto.

-Bueno, tal vez sea parte de un arma o...quizá un pedazo de... -Tai seguía meditando un poco las cosas, no muy convencido de que sus teorías estuvieran en lo cierto.

-Tai -dijo Matt llamando la atención del muchacho-, ¿Crees que sea...? -Matt estaba casi seguro al igual que Tai y Gabumon de que era lo que estaban viendo, pero parecía que ninguno se atrevía a confirmarlo.

-Es una Torre -les gritó Agumon desde lo alto del árbol. Su vista estaba fija más allá de los montículos de tierra.

Los dos Tamers y Gabumon escalaron los montículos para ver aquello que el dinosaurio digimon había encontrado. Al llegar a la cima los chicos vieron la base de una de las torres, un metro del metal se alzaba de entre la tierra y el resto había sido destruido completamente. Alrededor de la torre había más pedazos semejantes al que los chicos habían encontrado, además de pedazos de los aros negros y la vegetación de esa zona completamente arrasada.

-¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó Matt.

-Son los restos de una formidable batalla -les dijo una voz aguda detrás de ellos. Matt, Tai y Gabumon se giraron rápidamente. El muchacho rubio hizo un movimiento rápido para sacar el arma oculta bajo su chaqueta pero Tai lo detuvo sujetándole el brazo.

Frente a ellos había un digimon ave de plumaje rosado, más o menos del mismo tamaño que Gabumon. Se trataba de un Biyomon que los miraba con curiosidad. Matt se arrodilló extendiendo su mano hacia el digimon que retrocedió al principio, pero después acepto el tacto de la mano del chico.

-¿Biyomon? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el chico algo contrariado.

-¿Aquí? ¡Vivo aquí! -dijo el ave emocionada y con tono infantil.

Guiados por el digimon, los Tamers y sus digimons llegaron a una aldea de Biyomons construida sobre las copas de los árboles más altos que encontraron en la región. Las construcciones consistían en pequeñas cabañas donde con trabajos lograron entrar los muchachos, conectadas por puentes colgantes. La aldea estaba realmente a simple vista, como si no tuvieran nada de que ocultarse, ¿Por qué habrían de tenerlo? Pensó Tai mientras trepaban uno de los árboles. Los recibieron con hospitalidad, ofreciéndoles comida y hospedaje. El grupo acepto lo primero pero optaron por rechazar lo segundo.

Los cuatro viajeros se encontraban degustando la comida que los digimons se sentían orgullosos de producir, y gustosos de poder ofrecerla a sus visitantes. Matt comió con desconfianza, no comprendiendo la naturaleza hospitalaria de aquel grupo de digimons, sobre todo porque se trataba de digimons nativos del continente boro, que según él, eran más hostiles que los digimons que podían encontrar en Sarvar. Tai por otro lado parecía contento con el buen trato que los digimons les ofrecían, e intentaba hacer que Matt se relajara.

-No creo que vayan a lastimarnos, ya lo habrían hecho -dijo mientras se servía un poco más de la sopa de verduras que los Biyomons les habían preparado. Tai engullo la disfruto la comida al igual que Agumon y Gabumon, que tampoco había percibido malas intenciones en la hospitalidad de los digimons.

Tai y Agumon exhalaron satisfechos al terminar de comer, recargándose en la pared de madera de la cabaña.

-Qué bueno que les gustó -dijo el Biyomon que los había guiado hasta ahí.

-Estuvo delicioso -dijo Tai.

-Sí, es muy rico, pero -comenzó a decir Matt dejando su plato vacío sobre el piso en que también estaban sentados.-, no puedo evitar preguntarme -Tai golpeó su brazo con el codo- es solo que no dejo de pensar -el chico le dio otro codazo- me gustaría saber -le dio un codazo más- ¡Ya! -exclamó el rubio antes de recibir otro codazo. Tai se cruzó de brazos algo molesto-, ¿Por qué tanta hospitalidad con nosotros? Quiero decir, es extraño que sean tan confiados -Biyomon observó al chico rubio un poco contrariada.

-¿En serio es extraño? -preguntó con tono inocente. Matt no supo que responder mientras que Tai se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Bueno... ¿Por qué lo hacen? -preguntó el muchacho.

-Son viajeros en necesidad, y son guerreros -dijo- nuestro pueblo es pacífico, no entrenamos guerreros ni fabricamos armas, pero admiramos a aquellos que pelean por la libertad de todo, y hacemos nuestra parte proporcionándoles lo que les haga falta -dijo en el momento justo que otro grupo de Biyomons recogían los platos sucios y dejaban frente a ellos bandejas con fruta.

-¡Genial! -exclamó Agumon atacando la comida.

-Entonces... ¿solo así deciden ayudar a cualquier desconocido que se acerca a su aldea? -insistió el Ishida.

-Matt -intervino Gabumon tratando de detener el interrogatorio del chico.

-No, no a cualquier extraño, no ofrecemos ayuda a los hostiles -aclaro el digimon.

-¿Y cómo saben que nosotros no somos hostiles?

-Matt, prueba las fresas, son deliciosas -dijo Taichi que se acababa de llenar la boca con dicha fruta y le ofrecía algunas a Matt que las rechazó empujando la mano del castaño.

-Por qué no son como los otros -dijo con tranquilidad, tomando una de las fresas que Matt había rechazado. Tai se esforzó en tragar rápido lo que tenía en la boca, jadeando un poco después de hacerlo.

-¿Los otros? -cuestionó el castaño.

-Los digimons que llegaron del este, un ejército que parecía interminable -comenzó a explicar el digimon.

-Avanzaban hacia nuestra aldea, pensamos que nos conquistarían -agregó otro Biyomon.

-¿Y cómo sobrevivieron? Acaban de decir que no tienen guerreros -pregunto Tai muy intrigado.

-Nosotros no, pero otros pueblos si, un grupo de digimons se reunió y comenzó a enfrentar a los enemigos, los hizo retroceder y destruyo sus torres.

-Ya veo -dijo Matt-, el lugar donde nos encontraste, dijiste algo sobre una formidable batalla, ¿Te referías a eso? -Biyomon asintió-. Y supongo que ustedes ayudaron a los guerreros que pelearon contra los digimons hostiles.

-Así es -afirmo con orgullo-, admiramos el espíritu de aquellos que pelean por la libertad, y ustedes lucen justo como esa clase de personas -afirmo. Matt comenzó a sentirse algo culpable por sus sospechas anteriores, después de escuchar todo eso.

-¿Pero quienes eran esos digimons que pelearon contra el Emperador...quiero decir, contra los digimons hostiles? -cuestionó Tai.

-¿Existe algún ejercito propio de este continente? -agregó Agumon. El Biyomon negó con la cabeza.

-No, los pueblos de estas regiones se mantienen independientes unos de otros y pocas veces trabajan en conjunto, pero esta situación así lo demandaba, y los guerreros se reunieron para pelear.

-Interesante que varios pueblos se unan para pelear por una causa en común -dijo Agumon sorprendido.

-Bueno, después de todo no podían decirle que no al Anciano.

-¿Anciano? -preguntaron los cuatro viajeros al unísono.

Biyomon los miró divertida por sus reacciones.

-Sí, él es quien nos guía, dijo a todos los guerreros de las regiones donde las torres aparecieron que debían pelear.

-Y este Anciano... ¿Cómo es? -quiso saber Matt.

-Es el más sabio de todos, y el guardián de nuestro mundo...

-Sí, si -dijo Tai interrumpiendo al digimon-, pero como es físicamente, ¿Qué tipo de digimon es?

-Nadie lo sabe -contesto el ave digimon-, usa un disfraz cuando se comunica con nosotros y nos habla por medio de este -Taichi y Matt parecían algo confundidos.

-¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos verlo? -pregunto Matt. Biyomon se levantó, caminó hasta la ventana y señalo desde esta una montaña a lo lejos.

-El único lugar donde frecuentemente aparece es en la montaña del sabio, pero solo lo hace cuando algo importante lo llama, muchos guerreros han estado esperándolo durante meses, años incluso en la sima de la montaña sin jamás llegar a verlo.

Tai y Matt se miraron el uno al otro y compartieron esas miradas simples con sus digimons. Ambos chicos pensaban en la tan grande casualidad de que el mapa loa enviara justo a ese lugar, y que ahí, en ese bosque, existiera un ser tan reconocido por los pobladores que su palabra parecía ser ley, además por la forma en que aquel digimon se expresaba del mismo, debía ser alguien muy respetado y admirado. Quizá no tenían nada seguro, pero tenían algo y valía la pena seguir esa pista, al menos esa era la idea que ambos chicos tenían mientras se despidieron y agradecieron la hospitalidad de los digimons. Estos insistieron en cargarlos de más fruta que según les contaron, sembraban y cosechaban dentro de la misma aldea, los viajeros aceptaron los obsequios cargando cada uno un gran saco con frutas.

-Eran buenos digimons, aunque te cueste creerlo -le dijo Tai mientras caminaban al chico rubio que miraba al suelo.

-Que ellos sean buenos y desinteresados no significa que todos lo sean Taichi, ese es mi punto -le aclaro el muchacho.

-No Yamato, que haya malos no significa que todos lo sean, ese es el punto, siempre lo ha sido -sentenció el chico castaño mientras continuaban su camino.

Al llegar a donde la derribada torre Tai bajo su costal y saco de uno de sus bolsillos su digivice, con el que apuntó a la torre y tomo una fotografía de esta. Matt lo miró con curiosidad mientras el chico hacia algo con el digivice.

-¿Qué haces? -lo cuestionó el militar.

-Le envió información sobre lo que acabamos de descubrir a Charles -explico el chico volviendo a guardar su digivice y cargando nuevamente el regalo de los Biyomons.

-Creí que no te agradaba tener que reportarte.

-Así es, pero la información les puede servir a los demás, aunque sea como apoyo moral, que sepan que no estamos peleando del todo solos -Matt se quedó inmóvil mientras Tai y Agumon avanzaban juntos. Gabumon los siguió dejando al chico atrás, quien está a punto de alcanzarlos, pero en ese momento pensó en algo, e imitando al chico castaño dejo el saco en el suelo y tomo su digivice.

Tai volteó a atrás al ver que Matt no iba con ellos y lo vio toma do una fotografía de la torre, para después hacer algo con el digivice, que al castaño le hizo pensar que estaba enviando la información el también, ¿Pero a quién? Se preguntó el chico mientras Matt volvía a recoger el saco lleno de frutas y caminaba hasta alcanzar al resto.

Desde fuera el Raven realmente hacia homenaje a su nombre, pues se trataba de un avión de combate bien equipado, y completamente de color negro. La cabina era más angosta que el resto del avión, haciendo que la estructura completa se asemejara a una especie de pájaro de complexión delgada. Las alas estaban ligeramente curvas y la cola era larga y al final se dividía en tres aletas.

Matt hizo despegar la nave en cuanto subieron a esta y la llevó hasta la llamada montaña del sabio. Sobrevoló está rodeándola hasta que encontraron el lugar más alto y donde mejor podían acomodar el vehículo. Una especie de planicie lo suficientemente espaciosa como para aterrizar la nave y poder montar un campamento. El lugar parecía el más indicado para que aquel ser extraño que les describió el Biyomon de la aldea hiciera su aparición, o al menos de esa forma le pareció a los Tamers, y los digimons coincidieron con ese veredicto.

Al aterrizar Taichi y Matt bajaron las varias cosas mientras que Agumon y Gabumon inspeccionaban la zona. Los dos chicos comenzaron a montar un campamento armando un par de tiendas de campaña bastante espaciosas y de grueso forraje que los protegería muy bien del clima y donde tendrían el suficiente espacio para descansar, contrario a lo que sucedería si durmieran en la cabina del vehículo. Cierto era que el mismo contaba con una cabina de carga, pero a juicio del chico castaño era muy fría e incómoda, además de que ambos chicos parecían muy felices con la idea de poder montar un campamento a la intemperie.

Ambos jóvenes terminaron de armar las tiendas y de disponer un par de cosas como el área para una fogata y una carpa debajo de la cual pusieron una mesa con algunos instrumentos especiales, como una radio y un par de computadoras que les habían proporcionado en la base militar. Matt, quien llevaba casi un día entero sin dormir se fue a acostar cuando Gabumon y Agumon regresaron con suficiente leña para encender una fogata durante toda la noche. El chico indicó a los digimons que descansaran. Agumon se recostó bajo la sombra de la carpa y Gabumon se metió a la tienda de campaña que compartiría con Matt, quien se encontraba durmiendo ahí. Tai por su parte encaminó hasta la entrada de una cueva que había justo frente a donde se habían instalado y que había visto desde que descendió de la nave. Armado con una linterna y su arma semiautomática el chico se adentró en la cueva. El terreno era regular, plano, cosa bastante curiosa según el castaño, y la cueva se extendía como una especie de pasillo hasta que un par de metros después terminaba con una pared plana con algunos grabados antiguos en ella. Tai contempló los grabados por un rato hasta que con el digivice tomo una fotografía de estos y salió de la cueva.

Matt no sabía cuánto exactamente había estado durmiendo, solo sabía que al abrir los ojos la oscuridad de la noche fue con lo que se encontró. Estaba dentro de la tienda de campaña que compartiría con Gabumon y vio a este descansando a un lado de él. El chico llevaba puesta solo una camisa blanca sin mangas y su pantalón de diseño militar. Estaba descalzo y algo somnoliento. Fuera de la tienda noto las sombras serpenteantes que producía una fogata en el exterior y comenzó a buscar a tientas su chaqueta. Al encontrarla se la puso y abrió la cremallera de la tienda para sacar la mano y tomar las botas que había dejado afuera con los calcetines enrollados dentro. Salió luego de calzarse las botas de cuero negro y camino rumbo a la fogata donde estaba Taichi. El moreno lo saludó levantando una mano mientras revolvía lo que sea que hubiera puesto en un caldero sobre el fuego de la fogata. Con una cuchara probo el caldo que estaba cocinando y después de degustarlo un poco se sirvió un poco en un cuenco metálico. Levantó otro haciéndole una seña al rubio que asintió mientras tomaba asiento en una gran roca junto al castaño que sirvió otra porción y se la dio a Matt.

-¿De dónde sacaste el caldero? –dijo mientras daba un sorbo al caldo en lo que el chico le pasaba una cuchara.

-Lo encontré tirado por allá- señaló hacia los espesos árboles que crecían en la montaña y el Ishida estuvo a punto de escupir lo que tenía en la boca-. Tranquilo, lo lave bien –dijo el muchacho mientras, sin preocupación alguna comenzaba a comer lo que había en el cuenco.

-Eso espero –dijo Matt mientras el también comenzaba a comer. No había comido tanto como el resto de sus compañeros de viaje en la aldea de los Biyomons y su estómago ahora se lo reclamaba, mientras tragaba lo que sea que fuera aquello que el chico le sirvió en el plato, y que tenía un sabor bastante amargo -¿Qué es esto que estamos comiendo? –se animó a preguntarle.

-Caldo de ramas, zetas y raíces –respondió Tai llevándose otra gran cucharada a la boca. Matt nuevamente estuvo a punto de escupir la comida preparada por el castaño, pero se aguantó las ganas y trago con dificultad.

Tocio después de que aquel caldo resbalara por su garganta y dejó el cuenco en el suelo mientras se apresuraba a llegar a su tienda, de la cual sacó su mochila y tomo su cantimplora dando un gran trago a esta. Tai lo miraba sin dejar de comer mientras el chico rubio hacia gárgaras para eliminar el sabor que le había dejado la peculiar comida del moreno. Matt estaba ligeramente agitado mientras le dirigía una mirada un tanto apenada a Tai, quien lo miraba sin inmutarse.

-No te ofendas, pero creo que comeré algo de fruta de la que nos dieron los Biyomons –dijo dándose la vuelta para ir a la cabina de carga del "Raven" y sacar de ahí algo de comer.

-Como prefieras, pero eso no te dará los nutrientes que esta comida –dijo Tai mientras continuaba comiendo.

Matt regresó casi de inmediato con un par de manzanas y una barra de cereales en la boca, de las que estaban bien provistos mientras se preguntaba la razón de que el castaño decidiera hacer una improvisada cena como esa si tenían suficiente comida para varios días. Fue ahí cuando, mientras volvía a sentarse junto al castaño mirando al fuego, se preguntó si aquella acción se debía a que el castaño pensaba que pasarían ahí una larga temporada. Siendo ese el caso, quizá la mejor idea sería racionar mejor la comida y alimentarse como lo estaba haciendo el muchacho, dado que la otra opción era depender de la caridad de los Biyomons y esa idea tampoco le generaba especial fascinación.

Matt permaneció en silencio mientras Tai terminaba de comer y dejaba el cuenco cerca del fuego. Lo vio enderezarse y dirigir su mirada al cielo con una expresión en el rostro que parecía indicar que estaba meditando algo. El rubio termino de comer la barra de cereales que tenía aun en la boca, luego tomó su digivice de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para revisar la hora y vio que ya era de madrugada, las dos en punto para ser precisos.

-Wow, dormí mucho –dijo mientras devolvía el objeto a su bolsillo y comenzaba a comer una manzana.

-Sí, creo que lo necesitabas –le contestó el castaño.

-¿Has estado despierto todo este rato? –le preguntó. Tai asintió sin decir nada mientras tomaba otro pedazo de leña y lo arrojaba al fuego.

-Alguien debía hacer guardia y considere que era mejor que fuéramos solo tú y yo, que Agumon y Gabumon descansen –le aclaró mientras volvía a mirar al cielo.

-Tienes razón, si algo pasa ellos serán nuestra principal defensa.

-Así es –dijo Taichi, recordando sus viejos días explorando el continente Directory junto a Agumon y algún acompañante ocasional, en los cuales Agumon era quien más descansaba, pero también quien más había tenido que pelear.

De algún modo estar ahí lo hacía sentir una extraña nostalgia. No podía decir que todo lo que había pasado los últimos cuatro años había sido desagradable, hubo muchos momentos tensos, peligrosos y difíciles, claro, pero también buenas experiencias y al final el chico sentía que eso era lo importante. Claro que todo su buen ánimo se desvaneció al percatarse que en toda esa búsqueda no había podido encontrar nada realmente, no había descubierto la identidad de aquellos seres que iban tras de Hikari, no había descubierto nada aparte de lo que James le había contado sobre su origen y el de su hermana, y todo lo que había encontrado sobre los digimons, el digimundo, la aparición de los Tamers y la guerra antes de que los digimons y los humanos se conocieran era casi la misma información a la que podía acceder cualquier niño con una computadora con acceso a internet. Todo eso le hacía sentir que había fracasado rotundamente.

-¿En serio crees que lo encontremos? –la voz de Matt lo sacó de sus pensamientos tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿A quién? –preguntó el chico algo confundido.

-Al Anciano –le contestó Matt-, según Biyomon aparece cada que s ele antoja, ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que aparezca pronto? –dijo Matt algo molesto.

-Yo diría que muchas –dijo mientras tomaba de una mochila a sus pies la Tablet que Sora le había dado antes de partir de la mansión y la encendía para mostrarle algo al rubio. Matt se acercó al muchacho para ver algunas imágenes tomadas desde el cielo de áreas donde se encontraban las torres negras-. Lo que nos dijo Biyomon es correcto, varios digimons han comenzado a organizarse y atacan las torres del emperador, pero aún quedan algunas en este continente, lo que hace algo probable que ese tal Anciano aparezca

Matt meditó la respuesta del chico. Tenía razón, seguramente la tenía.

-Bien, entonces aguardemos a que aparezca –Taichi asintió guardando la Tablet en la mochila y recordando algo.

-Por cierto Matt, si no me equivoco, contactaste a alguien cuando vimos la torre derribada, ¿no? –el rubio reaccionó sorprendido ante la acusación de Tai y desvió la mirada un tanto nervioso. Taichi notó esa reacción, y eso le dio ánimos para continuar interrogando a su compañero-. ¿A quién contactaste Matt? ¿Y por qué?

-Ah… yo… -trato de hablar pero no sabía que decir.

En ese momento un sonido proveniente de la montaña llamó la atención de ambos. Los dos muchachos giraron para ver la montaña mientras otros ruidos similares se escuchaban. Eran ruidos secos como de golpes que producían algo de eco. Una enorme piedra cayó frente a la cueva que Taichi había explorado horas atrás y a esta le siguieron varias otras que se estrellaban pesadamente contra el suelo.

-¿Un derrumbe? –preguntó Matt retrocediendo un paso. Taichi siguió observando la montaña notando una especie de sombra que se deslizó con rapidez.

-No –declaró mientras volvía a hurgar en la mochila sacando su arma y un par de cargadores que se guardó en un bolsillo.

Emprendió la carrera sumergiéndose en la oscuridad mientras Matt lo observaba algo desconcertado. Como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica el chico se activó de repente corriendo hacia la carpa para tomar de ahí una escopeta y varios cartuchos que se guardó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y se lanzó para alcanzar al castaño. Encendió una linterna sujeta a la escopeta y se internó entre los arboles alumbrándose con ella.

Matt corrió hasta sumergirse entre los árboles que le cubrieron la vista en todas direcciones. Se giró hacia el lugar por el que había llegado notando que le era imposible ver incluso las llamas de la fogata. Recortó cartucho y se giró apuntando con rapidez en todas direcciones mientras avanzaba con paso lento. Detrás de él escuchó el movimiento de un arbusto y se giró apuntando con el arma, pero no vio nada. Una especie de gruñido se escuchó detrás de él y el rubio giró para disparar, dándole a un árbol que recibió el impacto del arma que le voló varias ramas, pero ningún enemigo. El chico notó un movimiento peculiar en las copas de los árboles, al mismo tiempo que sentía que algo largo y suave le rozaba la parte superior de la espalda y la nuca. Se giró despacio encontrándose con la nada y levantó la vista para ver como las copas de los árboles se mecían, pero ningún enemigo parecía estar cerca. Matt retrocedió un pasó y sintió como era jalado con fuerza, cayendo al suelo boca abajo. Se giró rápidamente y antes de accionar el gatillo de la escopeta una mano alejó el cañón y pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad a Tai poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Matt comprendió y relajó el agarre de la escopeta que Tai seguía sujetando, viendo como este apagaba la linterna y después con el mismo dedo que tenía sobre los labios apuntó por encima de la cabeza del rubio, indicándole que volteara. El chico lo hizo de inmediato mientras, volviéndose a girar y retrocediendo pecho tierra hasta quedar a un lado del castaño. Mientras lo hacía fue testigo de cómo lo que parecía ser una cola pasaba serpenteando entre los árboles, flotando en medio de ellos hasta perderse en la espesura de la vegetación.

-¿Qué carajo era eso? –susurró el rubio.

-Parecía una especie de dragón –le contesto Taichi, también en un susurro.

-No se parece a ningún dragón que haya visto antes –aseguró Matt.

-Sí, lo sé, lo peor es que nos está asechando –Tai llevaba su arma en la mano y Matt vio como introducía en esta un cartucho de balas de Chrondigizoit-, no creo que tenga buenas intenciones –dijo mientras se asomaba un poco tratando de encontrar a aquella peculiar creatura.

Ambos lo hacían, en el momento justo en que sintieron una corriente de aire tibio en sus espaldas y nucas, y se giraron boca arriba para ver frente a ellos un espeso pelaje blanco, entre el cual se distinguían afilados dientes, dos pares de ojos rojos que los miraban atreves de una especie de mascara azul con serpenteantes líneas amarillas y en la parte de en medio un cuerno grande y afilado, como la hoja de una espada.

El ser se levantó mientras inhalaba produciendo una fuerte corriente de aire y después lanzando un intenso rugido, que fue acompañado por los gritos aterrorizados de Matt y Tai quienes dispararon sus armas como por instinto, y luego se levantaron tan deprisa como podían emprendiendo la carrera para alejarse de ahí antes de que una mordida de lo que fuera que fuera aquella cosa diera justo donde estaban acostados. Los dos corrían por entre los arboles con verdaderas expresiones de pánico sin atreverse siquiera a mirar a atrás. Taichi hacia esfuerzos por no tropezar mientras comenzaban a notar a lo lejos la luz de la fogata que habían encendido. El castaño acelero el paso cuando sintió que tropezaría, cosa que hizo, con una raíz de uno de los últimos árboles, lo que lo hizo rodar por el suelo hasta ser frenado al chocar su cabeza con una roca, cosa que le sacó un par de lágrimas.

Matt iba un par de metros atrás del chico, aun entre los arboles cargando su escopeta. Dio un salto para evitar tropezar con una raíz igual que el castaño pero al pasar entre dos árboles, la escopeta chocó con el mango en un tronco y con la punta del cañón en otro frenando en seco la carrera del rubio que sintió como la fuerza de la inercia lo hacía golpearse en el estómago con el arma y caer al suelo, de espaldas y sofocado.

Tai se levantó del suelo con un par de lágrimas en los ojos y sobándose la cabeza en la que se le había formado un gran chichón, mientras que de entre las copas de los arboles surgía completo el ser con el que se habían topado, mostrando todo su largo cuerpo que ahora desprendía una intensa luz y hacia parecer que su cuerpo era un destello de luz azul rodeado por una cadena. Varias alas se repartían por todo aquel cuerpo de serpiente, las largas eran las que estaban más al frente, a un par de metros de la cabeza, y cuatro extremidades parecidas a garras salían del cuerpo. El ser emitió un rugido con tal fuerza que resonó por toda la montaña, y quizá a kilómetros de ahí.

Taichi miraba con asombro a aquel ser mientras tomaba su digivice para analizar la información del mismo, pero no obtuvo respuesta del aparato.

-¡Vamos cosa del demonio! –dijo golpeando el aparato entre sus manos.

Matt se incorporó con dificultad notando que el ambiente antes oscuro ahora era iluminado por un raro destello azul. Levantó la mirada y vio sobre el al peculiar ser que había intentado devorarlos. Volvió a gritar presa del miedo y gateando con una impresionante velocidad llego hasta donde Taichi arrodillándose detrás de él y sujetándolo con fuerza de la camisa.

-¿Qué diablos es esa cosa? –dijo Matt mientras se levantaba poco a poco.

-No lo sé, pero me estoy cagando de miedo –dijo el castaño mientras el digimon dirigía su atención a los dos Tamers que reaccionaron sobresaltados.

Ambos hicieron un gran esfuerzo por controlar el miedo y la sorpresa que les producía ver a aquel ser y comenzaron a disparar. Las balas impactaban en la cabeza del digimon que ni se inmutaba, y en cambio soltó otro rugido echando la cabeza un poco para atrás y luego lanzando todo su cuerpo hacia los chicos que insistían con los disparos.

A poco de ser devorados ambos chicos sintieron que eran tacleados y llevados hasta el suelo por Agumon, mientras que Gabumon saltó sobre el digimon asestándole una parata en la cabeza que no surtió ningún efecto, y el digimon se vio obligado a saltar a un lago para evitar ser embestido por el digimon que se siguió de largo casi estrellándose con el "Raven", pero elevándose antes de eso y produciendo tal ráfaga de viento que apagó de inmediato la fogata y desprendiendo del suelo los lastres de las tiendas que habrían salido volando de no ser por el peso en su interior.

El ser se elevó sobre los tamers y digimons mientras Agumon y Gabumon corrían en direcciones opuestas, buscando flanquear al digimon, y comenzaron una ráfaga golpeando cada uno un lado de la cabeza del digimon. Este volvió a rugir lanzándose sobre Agumon que continuó disparando hasta tenerlo muy cerca y saltar hacia un lado, pero el digimon giró antes de llegar hasta donde él se encontraba, y en lugar de embestirlo con la cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo lo golpeó de lleno lanzándolo con fuerza hacia la pared de roca al lado de la pequeña cueva. Con Gabumon sucedió algo similar, que envió al digimon de Matt hasta el risco de la montaña de donde alcanzó a sujetarse del borde.

-Gabumon –exclamó Matt con preocupación lanzándose en la ayuda de su amigo mientras Taichi trataba de distraer al digimon disparándole con su arma las últimas balas que le quedaban en el cartucho.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó cuando los tiros se le terminaron, momento justo en que El digimon se lanzaba hacia él, pero antes de que lograra dañar al chico, sobre la cabeza del digimon aterrizó Agumon, quien sujetando el cuerno con toda su fuerza logro desviar la dirección del digimon que pasó rozando a Tai y a unos cuantos metros de Matt y Gabumon, quien ya estaba de vuelta en terreno firme. El digimon se elevó un poco con Agumon sujetándole el cuerno, tomando distancia con la intención de estrellarse contra la montaña y deshacerse así del digimon dinosaurio.

Tai notó esa acción y sin perder tiempo tomó su digivice. Espero el momento justo en que el digimon se encontrara sobrevolando sobre ellos y levantó el aparato en sus manos.

-¡Digievoluciona! –exclamó con fuerza el chico y a un par de metros de estrellarse contra la montaña Agumon comenzó a crecer pudiendo sujetar no solo el cuerno, sino la cabeza entera del digimon con sus garras y frenando el impacto con sus piernas que se hundieron en la roca.

El digimon rugió para después empujar con toda su fuerza la cabeza del oponente levantándola un poco para después lanzarle un cabezazo con el que aseguro la cabeza del enemigo entre sus cuerpos y mientras seguía sujetándola con los brazos. Desde esa posición no le era posible atacar, pero podía garantizar que tampoco el digimon podría hacerlo.

Matt y Gabumon vieron la escena y de inmediato el rubio mandó a su compañero a apoyar a Greymon.

-¡Digievoluciona Gabumon! –exclamó el rubio. Gabumon dio un gran salto en medio del cual su cuerpo se transformó en el de Garurumon quien alcanzó a llegar hasta el cuerpo largo del enemigo lanzando mordidas a las alas superiores.

El digimon gruño molesto. Jaló la cabeza hacia atrás levantando a Greymon y llevándose consigo también a Garurumon. Se elevó varios metros en el aire y después, dando toda una vuelta se apuntó hacia el suelo acelerando bruscamente como para colisionar contra en suelo. Garurumon y Greymon seguían sujetos al digimon mientras este estaba a punto de estrellarse, y en el último segundo cambió de dirección. Su cuerno rosó la tierra dibujando una gran línea, detrás de la cual azotó el cuerpo de Greymon, y sobre el Garurumon, quedando ambos digimons apilados sobre la tierra. El ser otra vez iba enfilado hacia el "Raven", pero esta vez no alcanzó a girar y se estrelló contra este, tirándolo por el risco y cayendo junto con él en medio de un gruñido molesto.

-¡No! Exclamó Matt al ver su vehículo perderse en la oscuridad.

Tai miró al chico y luego a los digimons que yacían derrotados en el suelo, mientras volvían a sus formas normales. Matt se percató de eso, y dejando completamente olvidado lo de la vane que haba caído por el risco se lanzó junto a Gabumon.

-Gabumon, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado. El digimon se removió entre los brazos del chico que lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Tai… -dijo con voz débil el digimon del castaño mientras este le ayudaba a enderezarse.

-Tranquilo compañero –dijo con voz suave el chico.

-Perdón…, no lo derrote –Tai dejó salir una risa despreocupada.

-No digas tonterías, eso no tiene nada de importante –le dijo con sinceridad.

Detrás de ellos escucharon un peculiar ruido, y al girarse vieron volver al ser parecido a un largo dragón hecho de luz que volvía a encararlos. Tai y Matt se miraron el uno al otro, asintieron y volvieron a empuñar sus armas, sabiendo que no podían lograr nada, pero dispuestos a proteger a sus digimons.

El ser los miro fijamente con sus cuatro ojos resoplando con fuerza, exhalando aire que golpeaba los rostros de los dos Tamers. El digimon inhalo con fuerza y Tai pensó que volvería a emitir un gran rugido, pensó que quizá tendría una oportunidad si disparaba a la boca del digimon cuando estuviera abierta con una bala explosiva, tal vez no lograrían matarlo, pero con suerte, si le causarían un buen daño como para alejarlo.

-YA ES SUFICIENTE –escucharon una retumbante voz proveniente del ser.

Aquella criatura dirigió su cabeza hacia el suelo con suavidad y cuando esta toco la superficie de la tierra se ilumino, desvaneciéndose en una especie de cascada de luz que se reunía en el punto justo donde había tocado la punta del hocico del ser hasta que toda aquella luz se apagó con un fuerte destello que obligó a Tai y a Matt a cubrirse los ojos. Al volverlos a abrir se toparon con una espesa oscuridad, y caminando entre ella vieron una figura envuelta en una especie de viejo manto arrugado y sucio, y de entre este surgía una cabeza cubierta de largo pelo blanco y con una grande y espesa barba creciéndole en la cara. Cuando lo tuvieron más cerca notaron la piel azul del ser que era de la misma estatura que ellos, los ojos rojos que los miraban con enfado y las arrugas que hacían parecer a aquella persona un anciano. Parecía un anciano humano excepto por la piel azul.

Aquel ser, al pasar por donde estaban los restos de la fogata que Tai había encendido levantó una de sus manos haciendo que las llamas revivieran. Siguió su paso caminando en medio de Matt y Tai hasta llegar a donde los digimons. Matt parecía desconfiado y estuvo a punto de levantar su arma contra el ser, pero Taichi lo detuvo. El ser se arrodillo frente a Gabumon y Agumon que yacían en el suelo, les toco la cabeza, el pecho y el estómago y después de sentir las fuertes respiraciones de ambos se levantó, girando hacia los Tamers.

-Han demostrado ser buenos guerreros –dijo el digimon, aun con su expresión dura-, ahora largo –dijo dando media vuelta y siguiendo su camino hacia el interior de la cueva.

-¿Qué? –dijo Tai desconcertado.

-Lárguense de aquí –dijo el ser sin darse la vuelta.

Matt y Tai se miraron el uno al otro, y luego corrieron tras el ser. Este entro en la cueva sin preocuparse por los Tamers que lo seguían, quienes se detuvieron en la entrada de la cueva, pero intentaban verlo a través de la oscuridad. El ser creó fuego en una de sus manos iluminando la cueva, mientras comenzaba a tocar los grabados en la roca que Tai había visto antes, y después, desapareció pasando por entre la roca como si nada. Tai y Matt volvieron a mirarse, y luego de encender una linterna se internaron en la cueva. Llegaron hasta la roca que el ser había atravesado como si no estuviera ahí, y luego Taichi extendió una de sus manos para tocar la misma.

-¡Tai! –lo detuvo Matt, pero el chico sonrió sin preocupaciones. Matt le soltó el brazo y el chico respiró hondo antes de recargar su mano en la piedra, que tal como antes lo había hecho todo el cuerpo del ser, atravesó la pared como si no estuviera ahí.

Los chicos volvieron corriendo a donde sus digimons y tras dejarlos cerca del fuego y cubiertos con mantas volvieron a la cueva. Tai recargo con cuidado su mano nuevamente y al ver que seguía atravesando como si nada se internó con todo su cuerpo. Al atravesar la piedra Tai se encontró con una especie de cámara iluminada por un fuego rodeado de piedra en medio de la habitación, y algunas cuantas antorchas repartidas por la misma. Matt entró detrás de Tai viendo igualmente sorprendido el lugar. Siguieron inspeccionando viendo todo el lugar. Parecía una casa, con algunas rocas moldeadas para que parecieran muebles donde sentarse o sobre los cuales apoyarse como si de mesas se tratara. Al fondo había dos túneles, y recargada entre ellos los chicos vieron una larga espada blanca.

Antes de que siquiera quisieran tocarla vieron luz en uno de los túneles y después vieron salir de este al anciano de piel azul con una gran jarra de cuello estrecho y tapado con un corcho en la mano. El ser los miró y volvió su expresión molesta.

-¡Les dije que se largaran de aquí! –dijo con su voz grave y rasposa.

-Tu eres el…tu eres el… -trataba de decir Taichi.

-¿El que niño? –dijo el anciano molesto mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas y dejaba sobre ella la jarra.

-¿Eres el Anciano de la montaña del sabio? –preguntó sin rodeos Matt. El anciano destapó la jarra y luego volteó para ver a Matt y Tai

-Pues soy un anciano, y estoy en la montaña del sabio, tu dime –le dijo con voz burlona lo que fastidió al rubio.

-Eres un digimon, te vimos –dijo Tai dejando de lado el enfado de su compañero-, a eso se referían los locales, ¿o no? Usa un disfraz y nos habla por medio de este, nunca te muestras con tu verdadera forma, pero con nosotros sí –dijo el chico con algo de emoción. El Anciano se empinó la jarra bebiendo su contenido y luego se secó los labios con el dorso de la manga.

-¿Y ya por eso te sientes especial? –dijo el Anciano mientras dejaba la jarra nuevamente sobre la mesa y caminaba hacia el fuego.

-Tenemos algunas cosas que preguntarte –le dijo Matt acercándosele mientras que Tai seguía inspeccionando la cueva, y se adentraba en el túnel contrario del que había salido el ser aprovechando que este era distraído por Matt-. Primero que nada, me gustaría saber, ¿Qué sabes sobre el emperador de…?

-¿Te dije que respondería tus preguntas? –se adelantó el ser.

-Ah…bueno, nos dijeron que usted es un guía de la gente de estas regiones, y pensé que siendo un guía usted podría…

-Tú lo has dicho, soy guía de los pobladores de aquí, pero ustedes no son de por aquí, ¿o me equivoco? –Matt titubeo-. Además, ¿Por qué ayudaría a un par de Tamers de HEDM? Las únicas veces que ustedes han venido a este continente fueron, uno, para hacerse de parte de su territorio, y dos, para repartir esas odiosas torres por todos lados.

-No, se equivoca, nosotros no construimos las torres, en realidad…

-¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa! Todos los humanos son iguales, ¡todos! Solo vienen aquí a saquear todo, se creen dueños de lo que sus ojos ven y de todo aquello que sus manitas alcanzan a agarrar –le espetó el Anciano mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sillones de piedra-. No sé en qué momento me deje convencer por esa chiquilla –dijo mientras se frotaba las cienes.

Matt no comprendió a que se refería, pero antes de poder preguntar algo más Taichi regresó de donde había ido y extendió a los pies de el Anciano una especie de Mapa. Él le dirigió una mirada interrogante mientras que Tai con satisfacción le dijo:

-Eres Azulongmon –el Anciano apartó su mano de su cara y apoyó ambas en los respaldos de su asiento mientras tragaba saliva.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó desconcertado.

-He visto los monumentos –dijo el chico con satisfacción-, además encontré eso entre tus cosas –señaló el mapa-, es uno como el que le diste a Jijimon cuando visito esta montaña hace cincuenta años para que los elegidos encontrara los emblemas.

-¡¿Cómo sabes sobre los emblemas?! –dijo con brusquedad levantándose de su asiento. Matt sonrió, ahora ellos tenían la ventaja.

-Nosotros los encontramos –dijo el rubio con orgullo. El Anciano lo miró con escepticismo.

-Somos los elegidos –confirmó Taichi. El Anciano los miró boquiabierto, primero a uno y luego al otro, hasta que centró su atención en Tai, mirándolo detenidamente hasta que su expresión parecía la de alguien que ve a un fantasma.

-Ama…kawa… -susurró desviando su mirada al suelo, aun con una expresión de incredulidad. Ni Tai ni Matt lograron escuchar bien lo que el Anciano había dicho, quien devolvió la mirada a ambos chicos y luego bufó con fastidio. Se encaminó hacia una de las mesas de piedra rodeaba por una especie de asiento esculpido en la roca y tomó asiento en la parte del fondo, pegado a la pared de la cámara, indicando a los chicos que se sentaran frente a él. Los dos obedecieron y se acomodaron frente al Anciano que sacó un par de vasos de vidrió de debajo de la mesa y sirvió de su jarra en ambos para después pasárselos a los Tamers.

Ambos tomaron los vasos aunque con algo de duda. Taichi olfateó el olor sintiendo un fuerte y amargo aroma a ron, mientras que Matt degusto el suyo sintiendo el fuerte ardor en la boca y después en la garganta que lo hizo toser un poco. Azulongmon volvió a dar un trago a la jarra como si nada para después dejarla sobre la mesa y juntar sus manos sobre esta.

-Hace cien años cuando los digimons y los humanos empezaron a conocerse, los humanos ya eran la especie con deseos de poder y que se cree dueña de todo que mi mundo conoció al verse invadido, ¿lo saben?

-Si –dijeron ambos al unísono. Taichi conocía muy bien la historia de la guerra entre humanos y digimons, la había escuchado de la voz de varios digimons muchas veces. Matt por su parte también estaba al tanto de los hechos, aunque en su caso se lo habían relatado como "historias de valor y coraje" de las milicias del mundo contra los hostiles digimons hasta establecer una paz, cosa con la que muchas veces el rubio no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero que tampoco cuestionaba realmente.

-Con el tiempo se llegó a la paz, y a la convivencia, pero jamás deje de sentir un miedo terrible –confesó el digimon-. Más allá de los humanos, existen fuerzas que amenazan este mundo, y aunque sabía que era mi deber protegerlo, las futuras generaciones también debían tener esa responsabilidad, por eso la creación de los emblemas, para asegurar una ventaja a aquellos dignos de merecerla, aquellos que se alzarían para combatir contra el mal que se alzaría para aplastarnos a todos, un poder que no sería otorgado ni a los digimons ni a los humanos, sino a la unión de ambas razas.

-Los Tamers –concluyó Matt. El Anciano asintió. Luego volvió a tomar la jarra dando un gran trago. Los Tamers lo imitaron sintiendo el fuerte licor resbalar hasta sus estómagos.

-Ingenuamente pensé que aprenderían –dijo con tono derrotado-, pensé que los humanos verían belleza en este mundo, no solo tierra y riquezas. A través de los años, veo lo que hacen, veo como solo piensan en poder y en dominación –suspiró amargamente-, veo que no han aprendido nada, y eso me entristece. La oportunidad que se les dio, la desperdician buscando batallas.

Tai miró con tristeza a aquel Anciano que momentos atrás parecía tan fuerte y amenazante, ahora lucia vencido y cansado. Ni siquiera imaginarlo como el gigantesco dragón de luz podía intimidarlo, si pensaba que también en esa forma tendría la mirada cansada que ponía en ese momento.

-Azulongmon… señor –lo llamó Matt. El Anciano levantó la vista-, ¿Quiere decir que usted fue quien creo a los Tamers? –El Anciano se mostró confundido.

-¿Cómo dices? –le preguntó.

-Sí, quiero decir, ¿usted fue quien permitió que un humano y un digimon pudieran formar un vínculo?

-¿Permitir? ¡Jamás hubo impedimento alguno! –reclamó el digimon-, quizá solo en sus mentes, les tomó tiempo ver que podían hacerlo, pero jamás hubo algo que se los impidiera –explicó mientras parecía ponerse a pensar en algo muy lejano.

-Tal vez no me explique bien, quiero decir, que los Tamers formemos un vínculo, la adaptación a los digimons, la evolución de la especie –decía Matt como buscando las palabras-, las células humanas y digimon se comunican por medio de…

-¡Eso es un montón de estupideces que su especie inventó para explicarse las cosas! –reclamó Azulongmon volviendo a tomar de su jarra.

-¿Quiere decir que el ADN humano, no mutó por el contacto con los digimons y la exposición al digimundo? –cuestionó Taichi.

-Bueno…supongo que algo como eso pudo pasar, pero eso no es lo que origina que un humano y un digimon hagan vínculo –explicó.

-Pero… entonces –dijo Matt mientras buscaba en su bolsillo con desesperación-, ¿Por qué no cualquiera puede utilizar un digivice y hacer digievolucionar a un digimon? –Azulongmon se levantó de su asiento dejando salir un quejido como de hartazgo ante la pregunta del chico, mientras comenzaba a caminar sobre la roca esculpida como asiento quedando muy por encima de los chicos que seguían sentados.

-Los digivices, ¡los malditos digivices! –Se quejó el Anciano digimon-, ¿saben? Muchas veces he pensado que ese fue el origen del problema, ¡Jamás debí mostrarles cómo construirlos! Son tan torpes que no comprendieron nada.

-¿De qué habla? ¿Usted creó los digivices? –lo interrogó Taichi con incredulidad. Azulongmon lo miró con un gesto que denotaba enfado, luego asintió como si no fuera nada.

-Sí, yo cree los digivices –dijo dando otro trago a la jarra-, con la intención, claro, de que fuera una herramienta de apoyo que les ayudara a los humanos a fortalecer el vínculo con los digimons, jamás pensé que en lugar de utilizarlo como debía, COMO UN APOYO –insistió remarcando esas palabras-, se volverían dependientes de ellos.

Ambos chicos parecían contrariados. Tai sacó su propio digivices, ese que parecía un celular de pantalla táctil y que lo único que lo diferenciaba de estos era la insignia de HEDM en la parte trasera y debajo de esta un grabado con la forma de los antiguos digivices.

-Espere… ¿quiere decir que un Tamer puede hacer digievolucionar a un digimon sin usar esto? –dijo Matt refiriéndose al digivice. Azulongmon se sentó sobre la mesa poniendo las piernas en posición de loto. Dio un sorbo a la jarra de licor y en lugar de tragar levantó la mirada y comenzó a escupir, pero en lugar de expulsar el líquido expulsó un chorro de fuego que con las manos manipulo en el aire como si fuera arcilla.

Tai y Matt miraban asombrados esto mientras que el Anciano comenzaba a formar la silueta de un humano con parte del fuego, y con el resto formaba la silueta de un digimon parecido a Agumon de perfil, rodeados cada uno por circulo de fuego que los separaba.

-Humano y digimon, ambos tienen energía que corre por sus cuerpos, ambos son materia, sangre huesos, carne, pero también son espíritu, amor, odio, esperanza –explicaba el Anciano-, nacen separados, son independientes el uno del otro –dijo mientras manipulaba las figuras de fuego haciendo que los círculos del humano y el del digimon chocaran produciendo chispas como si se rechazaran-, pueden vivir separados, pero cuando se comprenden, cuando se entienden, se comunican y aprenden uno del otro –dijo mientras los círculos de fuego se fusionaban creando uno solo, dentro del cual se encontraban tanto la silueta del humano como la del digimon-, pueden unirse, pueden crear un vínculo –las siluetas se fusionaron dando origen a un digimon de mayor tamaño, hecho con fuego que desprendía más luz y calor que antes-, ese vínculo, es el vínculo Tamer –explico mientras extinguía las llamas-, no se refiere solo al humano, sino a la pareja, humano y digimon, aunque lo hayan malentendido –dijo como una queja-, y respondiendo a su pregunta joven –dijo mirando a Matt-, no, no se necesita el digivice para hacer que este vínculo exista. Ese cachivache es un simple pedazo de plástico inútil y estorboso –dijo creando en ambos chicos una sensación de vergüenza.

-En realidad, ahora los hacen de una aleación de titanio y aluminio que… -Matt calló al ver la severa mirada del Anciano. Luego la mirada del mismo se dirigió al objeto sobre la mesa cerca de las manos de Matt.

-¿Me lo prestas? –pidió y el rubio tomó el objeto y lo dejó en la mano extendida del anciano. Este miró el digivice por un momento, manipulándolo en su mano -¿Por qué carajo es tan grande y delgado? –dijo mientras por accidente presionaba uno de los botones laterales que encendió la pantalla, lo que lo sorprendió un poco -,wow –dijo algo asustado- ¿y para que necesitan una pantalla tan grande?

-Bueno, es que ahora tienen más funciones, aplicaciones –explicó Tai.

-¿Aplicaciones? –preguntó Azulongmon con un gesto de desconcierto.

-Sí, am –dijo el castaño tomando su propio digivice-, telecomunicaciones, cámara fotográfica y de video, calculadora, juegos… –un leve quejido salió de la boca de Azulongmon.

-¿Juegos? –dijo con tensión en el rostro.

-Sí, mire, por ejemplo la semana pasada descargue un emulador de esa vieja consola, PlayStation One, y justo ahora estoy jugando el… -Matt le dio un leve codazo en el brazo al castaño que lo miró y después miró a Azulongmon que parecía bastante tenso. El chico guardó con discreción el aparato en un bolsillo de su pantalón mientras volvía a tomar de su vaso-. Pero volviendo a lo importante –dijo el sintiendo que la garganta le quemaba-, si el digivice no es realmente necesario para poder lograr la digievolucion, ¿para qué crearlo? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quería que los humanos hicieran con esa herramienta?

-Crear el vínculo no es fácil –dijo el Anciano-, las energías deben sincronizarse y hacerlo es complicado, la idea del digivice era poder facilitar las cosas en tiempos difíciles. Cuando le otorgue a los humanos el conocimiento sobre los digivices y comenzaron a utilizarlo con niños que según ellos presentaban anomalías que los volvían más afines a los digimons, pensé que los utilizarían con las primeras generaciones, fomentando el vínculo entre humanos y digimons, acercándose a ellos más y más. En lugar de eso, creyeron que el digivice era la clave, que sin él no podía realizarse el vínculo, y como pensaron además que era una creación suya, concluyeron que el humano tenía derecho entonces de controlar a los digimons y usarlos en batalla.

Matt meditaba las palabras del Anciano, seguía sin entender mucho.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace el digivice, según usted? –preguntó el rubio.

-Vincular las energías es difícil, se requiere de entrenamiento arduo, de una verdadera relación de amistad y compromiso para que se logre la sincronización –explicó el Anciano. Tai lo escuchaba con suma atención-, el digivice lo que hace es dar un empuje a ese vínculo, crea una sincronización artificial que vincula al humano y al digimon, y facilita que sus energías se mesclen.

-El alma del digivice –dijeron al unísono Tai y Matt. Azulongmon asintió.

-El alma del digivice tiene información tanto del digimon como del Tamer en cuestión, ¡es el vínculo! –explicó Tai.

-Y este vínculo hace que la energía del Tamer se dirija a su compañero digimon –agregó Matt-, el digivice es como un conductor y amplificador de corriente, las hondas que posibilitan la digievolucion viajan guiadas por él y la digievolucion se consigue –los dos chicos parecían bastante emocionados, y Azulongmon notó eso.

-Y son una forma particular de Hondas, una que choca con las hondas de control de las torres –en el rostro del castaño se comenzaba a formar una gran sonrisa.

-Pero si cambiamos la naturaleza de las hondas… -en el rubio también comenzaba a aparecer una sonrisa. Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver con expresiones de alegría.

-¡La digievolucion no se verá limitada por las torres! –exclamaron para después abrazarse y comenzar a bailar dando vueltas sin soltarse. Azulongmon los vio mientras tarareaban cada uno una melodía diferente pero seguían bailando y riendo.

Por fin se detuvieron y separaron para después voltear a ver a Azulongmon que seguía sobre la mesa.

-Queremos que nos entrenes –dijo Taichi.

-¿Qué? –respondió el digimon con una expresión confundida.

-Sí, enséñanos a hacer ese vínculo –Azulongmon quedó boquiabierto mirando a ambos chicos. Después su mirada se puso seria mientras miraba a cada uno de ellos, de pies a cabeza, sopesando las cosas, considerando aquello que le habían dicho, y finalmente hablo fuerte y con voz clara.

-No –dijo sin un ápice de duda mientras bajaba de la mesa y caminaba dándoles la espalda-, lárguense de aquí.

-Pero… -trato de decir Matt-, ni siquiera tenemos como irnos, ¡destruirte nuestra nave! –le reclamó.

-Bajen la montaña, hay un camino de tierra, síganlo, llegaran a un pueblo desde el que pueden ayudarles a atravesar el área hasta llegar al territorio Tamer. Llegar al pueblo les tomara un día o dos.

-Pero… -Matt quería insistir pero no sabía cómo.

-¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! –exclamó Taichi. El anciano digimon se detuvo pero sin dejar de darles la espalda-. Escucha, un lunático está conquistando el digimundo, esas torres negras que viste, hay muchas más de esas, Sarvar está repleto y cada día más. Una vez que caiga bajo su control vendrá a este continente, y ni todos los guerreros que puedas reunir podrán…

-Basta –dijo con voz dura. Tai se quedó callado. El digimon se giró, con la misma expresión derrotada que antes había mostrado-, ya una vez creí que los humanos eran la respuesta, confié en ellos, y por ese error murieron muchos, les di una segunda oportunidad y pagaron volviendo esclavos y mascotas a mi especie, llamándonos criminales y salvajes si preferimos nuestras vidas simples alejadas de ellos –decía con amargura-, tal vez hay un peligro latente, tal vez los días oscuros apenas vienen, pero esta vez, en lugar de creer que la respuesta vendrá del otro lado de la pantalla, creeré que podemos resolverlo por nosotros mismos –dijo y miró a Tai con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos-, si no lo hago, es probable que los humanos ocasionen aún más daño a mi mundo –dijo para después darse la vuelta sin la intención de volver a voltear.

-Tú nos esperabas –dijo Tai con seguridad, lo que causo que Azulongmon se detuviera-, tu esperabas que apareciéramos, por eso mandaste los emblemas hace cincuenta años, confiabas en que personas buenas aparecerían, creíste que podíamos ser mejores, ¡Y aquí estamos! ¿No te das cuenta? –Tai buscaba las mejores palabras para expresarse aunque le era un poco difícil.

-No porque haya humanos malos, significa que todos somos así –agregó Matt respaldando las palabras de Taichi, quien él sonrió agradeciendo el apoyo.

Azulongmon medio sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, pero de inmediato se obligó a reprimir esa sonrisa.

-Ya se los dije…lárguense –dijo para después terminar de marcharse entrando en uno de los túneles al fondo de la cueva.

Taichi agachó la mirada abatido, y Matt cerró los puños con impotencia.

-Vámonos –dijo el castaño dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la roca por la que habían pasado.

Al fondo de la cueva Azulongmon se sentó en medio de una pequeña cámara, de la cual el castaño había sacado el mapa que le mostró. Tenía otra jarra de licor en las manos y miraba con tristeza todo a su alrededor. Se levantó del suelo y busco entre un montón de papeles apilados algo. Finalmente lo halló y se quedó contemplando la vieja y arrugada fotografía en su mano, sonriendo apenas. En la foto había un par de humanos, un chico y una chica, ambos castaños, aunque la piel y el cabello de la chica eran ligeramente más claros que en el varón. Ambos sonreían alegres teniendo detrás de ellos un gran paisaje repleto de digieggs, incluso la chica sostenía uno con cariño entre sus manos, como si de un bebé se tratara.

El Anciano suspiró cansado mientras volvía a tapar la jarra y la dejaba en el suelo.

-Hace décadas que te fuiste y aun me sigues dominando, nunca entenderé ese poder que ejerces sobre mi Himari –dijo Azulongmon en voz alta.

-Tai –lo llamó Matt pero el chico no volteó. Llego hasta donde Agumon y Gabumon, hecho más leña al fuego, y se acercó a donde estaban las pocas cosas que se habían salvado después de que el "Raven" callera por el risco. Tomó una manta y se envolvió con ella acostándose junto a Agumon. Estaba tan lleno de furia y desesperación que n i siquiera quiso escuchar a Matt mientras este le decía que intentaran convencer al Anciano. Finalmente el rubio se cansó de insistir y se recostó junto a Gabumon.

Matt miraba el cielo algo contrariado, por una parte se sentía exitoso al haber encontrado justo lo que necesitaban, pero por el otro estaba molesto de ver como eso que necesitaban se negaba a darles ayuda. Se quedó dormido mirando las estrellas sin darse cuenta, con las manos detrás de la nuca.

 **Montaña del sabio en el bosque Minori, en el continente Boro en el Digimundo.**

 **Mayo 8 de 2085**

Al salir el sol Tai despertó, aun sintiendo el profundo coraje del día anterior. Vigilaba la entrada de la cueva con recelo mientras preparaba un improvisado desayuno con lo que pudo encontrar en los alrededores y revisaba los utensilios que habían sobrevivido a la ráfaga de viento producida por Azulongmon en la batalla de la noche anterior. No hubo movimiento alguno en la cueva, pero el castaño insistía en vigilar.

No tardaron mucho en despertar Agumon y Gabumon, algo adoloridos pero sin heridas graves. Matt fue el último en levantarse cuando la luz que le daba justo en la cara le hizo completamente imposible seguir durmiendo. Los cuatro comieron en silencio la sopa que Tai había preparado. Agumon, Gabumon y Tai comían sin problema alguno pero para Matt el sabor seguía siendo desagradable, sin embargo si hambre era mayor y terminó engulléndose dos platos de sopa.

Al terminar hicieron uso de un par de cuerdas y arneses para descender por el risco hasta llegar a la nave que había quedado estrellada y atorada entre unos árboles metros abajo de ellos. Matt fue quien descendió y trato de abordar la nave, pero al apoyar un pie en esta sentía como se mecía con brusquedad.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Es muy peligroso! -le grito Tai y el rubio asintió con pesar mientras lo ayudaban a subir jalando la cuerda.

-Olvídalo, claro, tu no sufres con la sopa de ramas y raíces -se quejó el muchacho en voz baja mientras subía.

Ya reunidos en la parte de arriba comenzaron a recoger todo lo que estuviera en buen estado, las computadoras estaban bien y tenían algunas municiones, cuerdas, arneses y bengalas. El problema era la comida, no tenían nada, pero pensaron que podrían pasar por la aldea de los Biyomons a comer algo una vez que descendieran de la montaña.

-Solo espero que no mintiera sobre el camino y el pueblo -se quejó Matt asegurando las correas de una pesada mochila.

-No creo que lo haya hecho -comento Gabumon. Ambos digimons habían sido puestos al tanto de lo acontecido la noche anterior después de la batalla, y aunque en un principio parecían interesados en la idea de insistirle a Azulongmon que los entrenara, terminaron por desistir.

-Halláremos la forma de hacerlo -afirmó Tai mientras aseguraba la mochila de Agumon, luego tomó su digivice para verlo detenidamente-. Si solo son herramientas aprenderemos a dejar de depender de ellas -dijo y el grupo asintió tratando de tener mejor ánimo.

-Bien, ahora vámonos, nos tomara casi un día bajar la montaña por lo que dijo... -Matt guardó silencio al ver al digimon en su forma de anciano salir de entre los árboles donde lo habían encontrado la noche anterior. Caminaba con lentitud y cargaba entre sus brazos algo largo y delgado envuelto en una manta blanca algo roída.

El grupo vio al anciano digimon caminar hacia ellos, plantárseles enfrente y luego suspirar mientras dejaba caer lo que cargaba entre sus brazos.

-Sera mejor que no hagan que me arrepienta -les dijo con voz severa. Matt, Tai, Agumon y Gabumon sonrieron alegres.

Los Tamers y digimons formaron una línea a mitad del terreno frente a la cueva. Azulongmon, manteniendo su forma humanoide los miraba uno a uno con detenimiento mientras pasaba enfrente de ellos. Se rascó entre la espesa barba y bigote y luego se pasó una mano por el fino y blanco cabello largo hasta que se detuvo en un extremo de la línea, justo enfrente de Tai.

-Antes que nada, sus nombres -dijo con simpleza haciendo que Matt sintiera como la tensión y seriedad del momento se rompía por completo.

-Taichi Kamiya -dijo el castaño tratando de no reírse. El Anciano lo observó detenidamente antes de dar unos cuantos pasos al frente y mirar a Matt.

-Yamato Ishida -dijo el chico parándose derecho con las manos pegadas al cuerpo. Azulongmon lo miró casi igual que a Tai.

-Militar -susurró siendo escuchado por Matt quien se sintió algo nervioso-, dime, ¿Cuál fue el emblema que te eligió? -el rubio alzó una ceja sorprendido, pero el Anciano ni se inmutó y por ende el chico respondió.

-El de la amistad -dijo y el digimon asintió.

-Por supuesto, y supongo que a ti te eligió el del valor, ¿O no? -dijo dirigiéndose a Tai, quien asintió sin comprender la razón de las preguntas-. Bien, ¿qué hay por acá? -dijo mirando a un lado de Matt al digimon de este -Gabumon -dijo inspeccionando con la mirada al digimon, luego volteó a un lado viendo al digimon dinosaurio de ojos verdes. Miró a Tai después como interrogándolo y volvió a dirigir su atención al digimon-, y Agumon -dijo dando media vuelta mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose-, por supuesto, tenía que ser justo ese par -dijo en un susurro inaudible. Se alejó unos cuantos metros y luego volteó encarando a los cuatro viajeros.

-Muy bien –el Anciano respiró hondo colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda-. Primero quiero establecer tres reglas que deberán seguir sin protestar o no les enseñare nada –dijo con tono severo, por lo que los chicos y los digimons asintieron sin protestar-. Numero uno: se referirán a mí como maestro y solo como maestro, ¿está claro? –Tai y Matt se miraron y después volvieron a ver a Azulongmon.

-Si –dijeron con algo de duda. El digimon los observó esperando a que continuaran y tras un suspirón de Matt dijeron los cuatro al unísono:

-Si maestro

-¡Perfecto! –dijo con tono triunfal-. Número dos, obedecerán todas mis indicaciones, sin dudar, sin protestar y sin quejarse –los cuatro permanecieron en silencio aunque parecían algo nerviosos-, y tercero, nada de lo que les enseñe o de lo que les he dicho antes se lo contaran a nadie jamás.

-¡Pero…! –dijo Tai, sin embargo el digimon lo miró con severidad haciéndolo callar-. Maestro, perdón, pero enfrentamos una crisis y si recibimos ayuda…perdón, pero necesitamos compartirla con nuestros amigos, solo nosotros dos no podemos enfrentar al emperador.

-Es cierto –secundo Matt. Azulongmon meditó las cosas un poco acariciándose la barba.

-Esa regla realmente depende de ustedes, no espero que guarden absoluto silencio, sé que no lo harán, son humanos después de todo-Ambos chicos se sintieron un tanto ofendidos por la acusación del digimon-, pero confiaré en que tendrán el criterio necesario para discernir a quien pueden contarle sobre esto y a quien no, espero que sepan distinguir entre sus amigos –el anciano dirigió una especial mirada a Matt-, y quienes no lo son –finalizó mostrando lo serias que eran aquellas palabras.

-Lo prometemos –dijo Gabumon sin rechistar y el resto parecía coincidir con la declaración del digimon, pese a que Matt parecía algo turbado. Azulongmon lo notó, al igual que el compañero digimon del rubio, pero ambos permanecieron callados. El Anciano volvió a suspirar con fuerza antes de continuar.

-Correcto, ya saben que el digivice funciona como un facilitador en el vínculo humano-digimon, es… un conductor y amplificador, ¿así lo llamaron no? –Matt asintió-, es una definición bastante aceptable. Por otro lado los emblemas son una fuente bruta de energía que el humano activa y luego transfiere esa energía al digimon, pero como ya les explique, ambas cosas son meras herramientas. Ni el digivice es necesario para la vinculación, y en cuanto puedan establecer una verdadera conexión con sus compañeros, podrán convertirse en fuentes de energía mucho mejores que los emblemas –tanto Taichi como Matt, al igual que el par de digimons abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Espere, maestro… ¿Está diciendo que si logramos mejorar nuestro vínculo con nuestros digimons, podríamos alcanzar el nivel perfecto sin usar los emblemas? –preguntó Tai. Azulongmon comenzó a reír mostrando entre la espesura de su bello facial sus dientes.

-Si logran mejorar su vínculo, podrán incluso llegar al siguiente nivel.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron los cuatro al escuchar al Anciano que se sobresaltó al escucharlos.

-¿Existe un nivel después de la ultra digievolucion? –Azulongmon volvió a reír, parecía bastante divertido.

-Humanos, realmente no saben nada –dijo burlándose de los dos chicos-, pero basta de eso –el Anciano se dirigió a la manta que había dejado caer al suelo, tomó esta y comenzó a desenvolver lo que había en ella, revelando una larga y gruesa astilla de la torre negra. Matt y Tai vieron la astilla intrigados mientras el anciano la enterraba en el suelo con fuerza-. Si entendí bien lo que decían ayer, estas torres afectan la digievolucion cuando se utiliza el digivice, las ondas que desprende la torre interfieren con las hondas que vinculan al digimon y al humano, ¿correcto? –Los Tamers asintieron-, bien, Matt, haz que Gabumon digievolucione –pidió el Anciano y Matt reaccionó algo contrariado, pero obedeció al instante sacando su digivice y dando un paso al frente junto con Gabumon.

-¡Digievoluciona! –exclamó levantando el digivice y apuntando hacia Gabumon quien se iluminó y se convirtió en Garurumon.

-Excelente –dijo el anciano, luego, con uno de sus dedos con largas y afiladas uñas tocó la astilla y fue como si una descarga eléctrica chocara con ella. El material de la astilla comenzó a emitir un leve zumbido y un brillo tenue-, Tai, haz que Agumon digievolucione –le indicó y el castaño asintió.

-¡Digievoluciona! –exclamó con fuerza al igual que Matt pero nada paso. El chico miró el digivice en sus manos sin entender que pasaba, y volvió a apuntar con este a Agumon –. ¡Digievoluciona! –Nada paso nuevamente-, ¡Carajo! –exclamó el muchacho golpeando el objeto con la mano y sacudiéndolo para después volver a apuntar hacia Agumon con él.

Azulongmon miró la astilla algo contrariado, pensando en la forma en que estaba diseñado aquel objeto. Sacudió la cabeza alejando pensamientos ajenos a la tarea en la que debía concentrarse por el momento y volvió a mirar a Matt, Garurumon quien volvía a su forma como Gabumon, y a Taichi que había dejado de insistir en hacer digievolucionar a Agumon.

-De acuerdo, dejaremos de lado lo de digievolucionar al nivel perfecto o al siguiente de este por ahora, nos concentraremos en lo que ustedes dijeron ayer ya que veo que es algo bastante factible. Mejoraran el vínculo con sus digimons, lo que modificara las hondas que el digivice transmite y así podrán pelear sin limitaciones en las áreas donde estén presentes las torres.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso? –preguntó Tai mientras volvía a meter su digivice en su bolsillo. Azulongmon sonrió.

Tanto Matt como Tai se encontraban escalando un muro de rocas con sus respectivos digimons atados en sus espaldas. La cabeza de Agumon descansaba sobre la melena alborotada del castaño, mientras que todo su cuerpo estaba fuertemente atado con una larga cuerda a la espalda de Tai, impidiéndole mover sus extremidades, pero dejando que Tai utilizara tanto sus piernas como sus brazos para escalar el muro. En mismas circunstancias se encontraban Matt y Gabumon que iban medio metro más arriba que la otra pareja. En terreno más alto se encontraba el Anciano, quien los miraba escalar con dificultad.

-El vínculo entre un humano y un digimon se trata de trabajo en equipo, ambos dependen el uno del otro –dijo mientras dejaba caer una roca sobre Matt y Gabumon, la cual fue alcanzada por una llama de Gabumon que la redujo a escombros que cayeron sobre ellos pero sin causarles ningún daño-, el trabajo es equitativo, la recompensa la victoria de ambos, mejor dicho solo hay una victoria; la del equipo –dijo dejando caer otra piedra, esta vez sobre Taichi y Agumon, Agumon al ver la roca se dispuso a disparar una flama, pero en el momento justo en que lo hizo, Tai hizo acopio de toda su fuerza saltando hacia un lado para evitar la roca, lo que provocó que el disparo de Agumon chocara contra la pared de rocas de la cual se desprendieron algunas que se dirigieron justo a donde estaban. Agumon intentó interceptar todas con una ráfaga de bolas de fuego mientras Tai intentaba apartarse de su camino, pero las rocas terminaron por golpearlos haciéndolos caer la distancia de metro y medio que apenas habían logrado escalar. Matt y Gabumon dedicaron una mirada burlona a la pareja en el suelo para después continuar escalando.

-Ya no me gusta este juego –se quejó Tai desde el suelo mientras sentía como Agumon lo hacía girar para dejarlo a él boca abajo.

-A mí tampoco –dijo el digimon.

Matt y Gabumon, atados por una cuerda que de un extremo amarraba la cintura de Matt y de la otra la de Gabumon corrían sobre un par de troncos dispuestos entre dos árboles en fila, cada uno en un tronco diferente separados por una distancia de tres metros, tratando de mantener el equilibrio hasta llegar al árbol de enfrente para después escalar un par de metros de este y seguir su camino sobre otro tronco ligeramente empinado. Todo un circuito construido de la misma manera estaba tanto detrás de ellos como adelante. Pisándoles los Talones avanzaban Taichi y Agumon, igualmente uno en cada tronco y con una cuerda atándolos. Azulongmon los observaba desde el final del circuito en una plataforma de madera dispuesta sobre el árbol hasta el cual llegaba el camino de troncos.

-Humano y digimon están conectados, lo que le pasa a uno afecta al otro, deben ver no solo por ustedes mismos, sino por su compañero –dijo cortando una cuerda frente a él que libero un tronco que estaba atado a arboles más altos y hacia un movimiento de péndulo pasando sobre los troncos de forma vertical a estos. Matt y Gabumon vieron el tronco y aceleraron el paso alcanzando este cuando estaba en el punto más bajo y lo saltaron sin dificultad. Detrás de ellos Tai y Agumon apenas alcanzaron a agacharse abrazando los troncos para no ser golpeados por el objeto en movimiento, al incorporarse vieron que el tronco volvía.

-Abajo Agumon –gritó Tai y tanto él como el digimon se agacharon a tiempo para después volver a avanzar. Más adelante Matt giró para ver el tronco y sin pensarlo retrocedió para volver a saltarlo, sin embargo Gabumon, que estaba un poco más adelante que el rubio se abrazó al tronco, por lo que la cuerda que los sujetaba fue arrastrada por el tronco, jalando a ambos y llevándoselos en su movimiento de péndulo.

Tai y Agumon emprendieron la carrera alcanzando el tronco en el punto en que Matt lo había saltado e hicieron lo mismo, avanzando unos cuantos metros más para después agacharse coordinadamente evitando seré golpeados, y volviendo a acelerar. A poca distancia de llegar a la meta el tronco regresó y nuevamente la pareja se agachó para después llegar a la meta, mientras que Gabumon y Matt seguían colgando del tronco que seguía en movimiento.

-¡Bájennos de aquí! –exclamó el rubio generando las carcajadas de Tai y Agumon.

Tai y Matt se encontraban bajo la sombra de unos árboles, en medio de un círculo dibujado en la tierra aplanada, cada uno sosteniendo un largo báculo de madera. Ninguno de los dos vestía más que sus pantalones. Fuera del círculo Gabumon, Agumon y el Anciano sentados sobre la tierra presenciaban el espectáculo que estaba a punto de empezar.

Matt hizo girar con verdadera habilidad el báculo entre sus manos para después detenerlo con una rápida sacudida sosteniéndolo con una sola mano y adoptando una posición de guardia. Tai sostuvo el suyo con ambas manos solo dándole una vuelta que provoco que la parte inferior del báculo lo golpeara en el pie. Dio un par de saltos sobre el pie sano y después adopto el también una posición de guardia, aun sosteniendo el báculo con ambas manos.

-¡Ya! –exclamó Azulongmon, y ambos chicos se lanzaron al ataque. Matt bloqueó un ataque por arriba de Tai y desvió uno por abajo haciendo trastabillar al moreno, quien se recuperó y volvió al ataque, el cual Matt evitó agachándose y dando un giro con el que golpeo a Tai con el báculo en la coyuntura de la pierna haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Tai se levantó con dificultad tomando distancia para empezar nuevamente.

Taichi volvió a atacar con brusquedad siendo derribado con suma facilidad por Matt, se volvió a levantar y el resultado fue el mismo. El castaño lanzaba ataques frenéticos que eran esquivados por Matt y recibía a cambio golpes en la cabeza, en los costados, en la espalda, las piernas, los brazos, uno en la mandíbula y uno en la boca del estómago que lo dejó sin aire.

-¡Tú puedes Tai! –exclamó Agumon para animarlo.

-Es…fácil…decirlo…mientras tu estas haya –le respondió el chico con dificultad tratando de recuperarse del golpe.

-Exacto –dijo el Anciano levantándose del suelo para dirigirse a donde los dos chicos, acompañado por Agumon y Gabumon-, cuando solo uno de los dos está en el campo de batalla es fácil pensar que solo uno de los dos está peleando, pero no deben olvidar que no es uno el que sostiene el combate, sino que son una dualidad –Azulongmon levantó ambas manos uniéndolas frente a las miradas expectantes de los cuatro-, el digimon en combate depende del apoyo de su humano compañero, eso lo fortalece, lo nutre, el calor de la batalla está hecho para que ambos trabajen juntos.

Tai respiraba algo agitado, se pasó la mano por la cara para apartarse el sudor y volviendo a tomar su báculo retrocedió para continuar con el combate.

-Sigamos –le pidió a Matt quien también volvió a su posición-, Agumon –llamó el chico a su compañero antes de que se alejara más-, asegúrate de apoyarme gritando muy fuerte –le dijo y el digimon asintió con una sonrisa.

Así transcurrió una semana completa, entrenando durante todo el día y recuperándose de las caídas, los golpes y el cansancio por las noches. Taichi y Agumon habían mejorado su trabajo en equipo escalando, aunque aún resultaban algo lentos para subir en comparación de Matt y Gabumon, quienes habían afinado notoriamente sus reflejos, aunque el poder destructivo de las flamas de Agumon y la fuerza física de la que disponía Tai era notorio que también habían aumentado.

En los troncos ambas parejas habían tenido sus altibajos, mejorando un día y entorpeciendo al otro. Moverse rápido manteniendo el equilibrio y además estar al pendiente de la situación de sus compañeros era algo complicado. Matt había sido golpeado por un tronco por estar vigilando que Gabumon fuera a su ritmo y a Tai y Agumon los arrastró el tronco cuando Agumon tropezó justo antes de saltar el mismo.

Los combates eran la parte más difícil para el castaño, era obvio que Matt había entrenado con ese tipo de arma y por ende le llevaba una buena ventaja, pero el castaño comenzaba a imitar la técnica de combate del rubio, lo que lo hacía casi empatar con la habilidad que este demostraba con el báculo, y que lo obligó a mostrar mejores y más elaborados movimientos cada vez. Para el Ishida era realmente sorprendente lo rápido que Tai aprendía a combatir con el arma en cuestión.

A mitad de la semana ambos chicos junto con sus digimons comenzaron a ejercitarse antes de cenar para mejorar sus habilidades en los diferentes ejercicios, y para desdicha de Matt la comida estaba a cargo de Taichi, quien seguía preparando sopas de ramas y zetas que encontraba por los alrededores y que parecía fascinar a Azulongmon quien siempre comía más de un plato. Matt hacia grandes esfuerzos por no escupir el alimento y tragárselo sin protestar, para al término de la cena beber un par de tragos del ron del Anciano para eliminar el sabor de la sopa de su boca.

En el octavo día ambas parejas eran capaces de escalar sin ser golpeados por las rocas, por lo que la distancia que debían recorrer fue aumentando y la frecuencia con la que Azulongmon les lanzaba rocas también, convirtiéndose en una lluvia de estas que eran esquivadas por los Tamers y destruidas por los digimons. En los troncos ambas parejas desarrollando formas rápidas de comunicarse, y también comenzaron a correr al mismo ritmo, mejorando tanto las cosas que el número de obstáculos por sortear también aumento, y en los combates con báculo Taichi comenzó a entrenar con Agumon para no solo imitar la técnica de Matt, sino desarrollar la suya propia, lo que complicó mucho las cosas para el rubio quien comenzó a vivir sus primeras derrotas en el ejercicio.

Matt cayó al suelo luego de recibir una patada de Tai que logró asestarle cuando se concentró solo en bloquear un ataque desde arriba con el báculo. Mientras se levantaba la mano del castaño se posó frente a él para ayudarle a incorporarse. El chico aceptó la ayuda y los dos volvieron a pelear mientras Agumon y Gabumon los alentaban a gritos.

Azulongmon se retiró a su cueva al anochecer después de degustar cuatro platos de la sopa de raíces y ramas aderezada con carne de "lo que sea que haya sido lo que el imbécil de Taichi encontró debajo de una piedra", como lo llamó Matt (quien motivado por el hambre comió en esa ocasión tres platos). Agumon y Gabumon yacían dormidos cerca del fuego mientras que Taichi tallaba un pedazo de madera y Matt se lavaba una herida en el brazo. El rubio revisó la herida que había dejado de sangrar, pero que no lucia nada bien, tomó un vaso con ron y vertió este en la llaga sintiendo un fuerte ardor, después tomó una gasa con la que pretendía cubrir la herida pero una mano sosteniendo un cuenco pequeño de barro con una sustancia verde y espesa se atravesó. El chico miró a Tai quien le ofrecía aquel cuenco con aroma fresco.

-Ponlo en la herida, ayuda, créeme –le dijo y el rubio aceptó el cuenco.

-Gracias –respondió con sencillez mientras el chico se alejaba a continuar con su labor y Matt tomaba un poco de esa sustancia y se la untaba en el brazo. Contrario a lo que esperaba la sustancia no le generó ardor, sino más bien una sensación de frescura que alivió un poco el dolor. Cubrió la herida con la gasa y luego se envolvió el brazo con una venda. El chico se levantó y volteó a ver a Tai que dejó la madera larga y su cuchillo a un lado mientras se recostaba sobre la manta en la que dormía.

Matt se acercó al fuego con paso lento y se recostó sobre su propia manta, cubriéndose con otra y apoyando la cabeza sobre su chaqueta a modo de almohada.

-¿Cómo crees que estén todos? –se animó a preguntar el rubio al castaño.

-Bien, supongo –le contestó Tai quien estaba mirando las estrellas.

-Espero que estén bien –dijo Matt con un dejo de preocupación.

-Pronto estaremos con ellos, y podremos ser de ayuda, piensa en eso –le dijo el castaño para después cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

-Si…tienes razón –dijo en voz baja Matt comenzando a quedarse dormido el también.

 **Montaña del sabio en el bosque Minori, en el continente Boro, en el digimundo**

 **Mayo 18 del 2085**

Los dos Tamers junto a sus digimons y el Anciano como guía caminaban por entre los arboles descendiendo la montaña. Esa mañana había sido distinta a como había sido todo el tiempo que llevaban entrenando con Azulongmon, no iniciaron con los ejercicios que ya conocían, sino que el Anciano les informó que irían a otro lugar para tener un entrenamiento especial. No dio más información y se internó entre los arboles seguido por los cuatro viajeros, y cada vez que estos le preguntaban qué era lo que harían ese día, solo les contestaba que lo sabrían en cuanto llegaran. Atravesaron un espeso grupo de arbustos y detrás de estos vieron un pequeño lago alimentado por una cascada de pequeña altura. El agua continuaba su camino descendiendo el resto de la montaña formando un angosto rio. Tai observó la cascada comprendiendo que era alimentada por el rio del que más arriba se abastecían de agua. En el lago había repartidas varias rocas planas de gran tamaño.

Azulongmon se detuvo al pie del lago y se giró para verlos de frente.

-De acuerdo, ya han entrenado sus cuerpos bastante, es hora de pasar a la parte más complicada del entrenamiento, primero que nada, suban a esas rocas, digimon y humano en la misma roca, espalda con espalda –los Tamers asintieron sin protestar ni preguntar nada tal como era el acuerdo que habían hecho al inicio.

Matt comenzó a quitarse la ropa quedando solo en boxers, mostrando su cuerpo cubierto por vendajes en un brazo, el muslo izquierdo y el tobillo derecho. Taichi hizo lo mismo, aunque su cuerpo estaba cubierto no de vendajes sino de cicatrices que mostraban que su cuerpo sanaba bastante rápido.

Los dos chicos seguidos por sus compañeros se metieron al agua y nadaron hasta el centro del lago donde estaban las rocas y treparon en estas, Agumon y Tai en una y Matt y Gabumon en otra. Azulongmon nadó hasta otra de las rocas y trepo en está mirando a los viajeros. Se sentó sobre la roca plana en posición de loto y espero a que los Tamers y digimon hicieran lo mismo, cada pareja espalda con espalda quedando de perfil al Anciano digimon y girando la cabeza para verlo.

-Puños juntos –dijo levantando sus brazos a la altura del pecho juntando sus puños. Los demás lo imitaron sin dejar de verlo-, y ahora, respiren –dijo cerrando los ojos y haciendo una profunda inhalación y fuerte exhalación. El resto seguía algo desconcertado.

-Maestro… ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? –pregunto Gabumon sin dejar de mantener la posición.

-Respirar –dijo sin cambiar su tono relajado de voz.

-¿Solo eso? –pregunto Tai contrariado.

-Se darán cuenta de que es más complicado de lo que creen –el Anciano abrió los ojos-, deben sincronizar su respiración, hacerlo al mismo ritmo, humano y digimon, cuando lo hayan logrado, significara que su conexión estará realmente establecida –Agumon y Taichi se miraron al igual que Matt y Gabumon-. Esta es la parte más complicada del entrenamiento, la mayoría no lo ha logrado.

-Maestro –dijo Tai con curiosidad-, ¿Ha entrenado a otros Tamers? –el digimon cambio de posición, recargando sus palmas sobre sus rodillas.

-Eso fue… hace mucho tiempo –contesto mirando el agua quieta que lo rodeaba-, en fin, comiencen –dijo volviendo a tomar la posición con los ojos cerrados.

Tai sentía el deseo de cuestionarlo más, pero entendía que sus preguntas no tendrían respuesta, por lo que regresó a su posición indicándole a Agumon que comenzaran, aunque no tenía muy en claro que cosa era la que iban a comenzar a hacer.

Matt también regresó a la posición. El y Gabumon comenzaron a hacer una respiración fuerte con la que pretendían que su compañero pudiera escucharla y de ese modo podrían sincronizarse. Lograban hacerlo a ratos pero respirar de ese modo era difícil y cansado y terminaban dejándolo de lado intentando recuperar el aliento. Era difícil, complicado, tratar de controlar la respiración era como forzarla, así lo sentía el rubio que comprendía en ese momento lo difícil que era poder respirar al ritmo exacto que otra persona, incluso si esa persona era Gabumon, su compañero desde hace varios años.

-¿Hay alguna clave para lograr esto? –preguntó Tai rompiendo el silencio. Azulongmon resopló con pesar volviendo a dejar su posición.

-Solo relájense –dijo el Anciano. Los cuatro volvieron a las posiciones, aunque llenos de dudas-. Despejen su mente, no piensen en nada, dejen de sentir sus cuerpos, conéctense con el espíritu –Tai trato de poner su mente en blanco mientras respiraba por la boca. Detrás de él sentía la espalda tibia de Agumon, y debajo la roca fría, quería dejar de prestar atención a esas sensaciones-, busquen el punto justo en que sin dejar de sentirse a ustedes, sienten a su compañero, no como una pieza material, sino como algo más.

Matt al igual que Tai sentía su alrededor, a Gabumon, la roca, el viento, incluso el sonido del agua corriendo por la cascada.

-Equilibrio, esa es la clave, así lograran serlo Tai abrió los ojos con curiosidad.

-¿Ser qué? –preguntó mirando sus manos abiertas frente a él. Azulongmon seguía en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados y los puños pegados a la altura del pecho. El Anciano abrió los ojos dirigiendo una mirada a Matt, a Gabumon, a Tai y a Agumon.

-Un Tamer al cien por ciento –dijo con voz baja pero audible. Matt reaccionó ante esta frase aunque para cuando volteó a ver al Anciano este ya tenía los ojos cerrados. El rubio seguía sin comprender nada pero regresó a su posición. Los ejercicios anteriores habían tenido alguna lógica, cuando menos había mejorado su trabajo en equipo y su condición física, pero no veía la utilidad en estar sentado y respirar.

Detrás de él y Gabumon, Agumon con Tai a su espalda junto sus garras mientras volvía a exhalar con fuerza, él tampoco sabía que era lo que tenía que lograr, o como sabría si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero cerró los ojos esperando averiguarlo. Tanto el cómo Tai respiraban con calma, su mayor interés estaba en poder vaciar su mente, aunque parecía que eso era más complicado que respirar al mismo tiempo. Cada tanto resoplaban con frustración, pero sin abandonar las posiciones.

En la mente de ambos rondaba la misma pregunta, ¿Tamer al cien por ciento? ¿Qué significaría ser eso? ¿Qué implicaría lograr serlo? ¿Cómo sabrían cuando llegaran a serlo? Tantas preguntas resultaban complicadas, y el miedo, el miedo de no lograrlo, ¿significaría que su conexión no era lo suficientemente buena? ¿Qué pasaría en ese momento con su misión? Grandes peligros los aguardaban, y debían encontrar la forma de enfrentarlos, de poder vencer aquello que los amenazaba y amenazaba a la gente importante, los habitantes de la mansión y los amigos que habían hecho en sus viajes.

- _Es cierto, por ellos no podemos fallar, no debemos hacerlo, hay gente que cuenta con nosotros, Hikari y los demás en la mansión, la gente buena del digimundo, ¡los Biyomons de la aldea! Que buena comida por cierto…me estoy desviando del tema. Todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora no habrá significado nada si no podemos defender todo lo que nos importa. Carajo, es mucha responsabilidad, me siento un poco mal por él, es mucho trabajo y desearía incluso poder hacerlo solo… pero… al menos en este momento, al menos entre las batallas, los peligros y la amenaza de la muerte, es agradable saber que cuento con alguien._

Ni Agumon ni Taichi se percataban de ello, pero estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo, sus miedos y alegrías, sus preocupaciones, y también lo que los hacia relajarse y sentir confianza en ese momento previo a enfrentar quien sabe cuántos peligros. Se sentían preocupados por su compañero, sabiendo que las cosas no serían sencillas, pero también alegres de estar acompañados. Y en ese momento no solo sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas, sino también sus latidos.

Matt abrió los ojos con frustración, y Gabumon detrás de ello sintió, abandonando también la posición, dejando colgar sus piernas en la roca sumergiendo sus pies en el agua.

-Esto es absurdo, ¿Qué se supone que…? –dijo mientras se giraba para ver a Taichi y a Agumon, y al hacerlo la escena le hizo sentir algo extraño.

Ahí estaban ambos, sobre la roca, manteniendo la posición. Agumon tenía una expresión de calma que le hizo pensar que era la misma calma que el castaño sentía, incluso una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Lo más sorprendente fue cuando vio a Agumon apartar una de sus garras para rascarse el hombro izquierdo, justo el mismo hombro que Tai se rascó al mismo tiempo que su compañero, y luego ambos volvieron a la posición.

Azulongmon notó esto sin tener que abrir los ojos y sonrió. Después se levantó de la roca llamando la atención de Matt y Gabumon.

-Es suficiente por hoy –dijo y Agumon y Tai reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, volteando a ver al anciano-, vámonos –dijo saltando al agua para nadar hasta la orilla.

-Tai –dijo Agumon y el chico sonrió.

-Sí, yo igual, recolectemos algo para comer –le respondió y ambos se lanzaron al agua y nadaron hasta la orilla.

Matt y Gabumon los siguieron y al llegar junto a Azulongmon se acercaron a él.

-Maestro, ¿volveremos mañana? –le preguntó Matt mientras se vestía.

-No, pueden practicar esto en cualquier momento, será su decisión cuando hacerlo y con cuanta frecuencia –Matt asintió mientras se ponía la camisa blanca bastante sucia y con algunas rasgaduras.

Azulongmon se retiró mientras Tai y Agumon se internaban en el bosque en busca de comida. Matt y Gabumon volvieron por donde habían llegado. Se sentaron a la sombra de la carpa levantada sobre lo que les quedaba del cargamento que habían llevado para el viaje. Ambos permanecían en silencio, uno al lado del otro.

-¿Notaste como Agumon y Tai se veían? –le preguntó Gabumon a Matt.

-Si… era extraño, ¿no? –Gabumon asintió-. ¿Por qué no pudimos hacerlo? –preguntó Matt con frustración. Gabumon se encogió de hombros, luego dirigió una mirada a Matt y notó que la venda en su brazo tenía una leve mancha de sangre.

-Matt –lo llamó y le señaló el brazo. Matt se miró y asintió. Buscó entre las cosas que tenían pero el ron que había tomado de Azulongmon se había terminado.

-Iré a buscar más –le dijo al digimon mostrándole la cantimplora donde guardaba el ron. Gabumon asintió dejándose caer para recostarse bajo la sombra.

Matt se dirigió a la cueva y atravesó el muro falso para entrar a la cámara de Azulongmon, al fondo estaban los dos túneles, uno que se dirigía a la reserva de licor del Anciano y otra que daba a una cámara en la que el rubio nunca había estado.

-Maestro -lo llamó el rubio pero nadie contestó. Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino con la intención de entrar a la cámara llena de licores, pero antes de adentrarse al túnel se detuvo. Miró la otra entrada con curiosidad, y motivado por esta misma tomó una de las antorchas y se adentró en el túnel desconocido para él.

Llegó hasta una cámara repleta de documentos, pergaminos y libros que se repartían por varios estantes. Él chico miró sobre una mesa de piedra un diagrama que parecía estar hecho recientemente. No entendía mucho de lo que ahí estaba descrito pero sí que reconoció el dibujo de una de las torres del emperador y el de un digivice como eran anteriormente. Acercó la antorcha para poder leer mejor, aunque aún así no sabía a qué se referían todos los símbolos escritos en la hoja de papel. Se apresuró a sacar su digivice con la intención de tomar una foto la cual enviaría al General Hyuga como había hecho con la foto de la torre destruida y un informe más tarde sobre lo que estaba pasando en Boro. Se detuvo un momento con algo de duda, no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera lo correcto, tenían la sensación de estar traicionando a alguien. Alejó esos pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza y se dispuso a tomar la fotografía, aunque por tener que sostener la antorcha y el digivice la tarea se le dificultaba.

-Tal vez sea más sencillo su yo sostengo la antorcha -la voz detrás de él lo sobresaltó y lo hizo girar para ver frente a él a Taichi. El castaño lo miraba con los brazos cruzados, y una expresión que no denotaba emoción alguna-, o si lo prefieres yo tomare la foto -le dijo tomando el digivice del rubio ante su imposibilidad de hacer cualquier movimiento. El chico comenzó a enfocar el diagrama sobre la mesa, movió el brazo de Matt un poco para tener mejor luz y sacó la captura para después entregarle el digivice a Matt.

El chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules sonrió a medias dirigiéndole una mirada a Tai.

-¿Me dirás que estoy faltando al trato que hicimos con Azulongmon? -dijo mientras guardaba el digivice.

-No -le dijo-, si algo he aprendido es que todos tenemos razones para hacer lo que hacemos, y consideramos que son buenas razones. Tus razones tienes para hacer esto y supongo que si te pregunto no me responderás cuales son, así que haz lo que te plazca, solo asegúrate de que sea lo mejor -dijo para después darse la vuelta para marcharse.

El rubio se quedó en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento por un instante. Sacó el digivice después con la intención de enviar la foto, pero desistió de hacerlo, y se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo.

Al salir del túnel se sobresaltó al ver a Azulongmon recargado en la pared entre los túneles con los brazos cruzados. El Anciano lo miró por un instante sin decir nada y Matt era incapaz de emitir palabra.

-Yo...buscaba más ron para... -el Anciano extendió una pequeña botella tapada con un corcho. Matt la tomó al instante-, gracias, me retiro maestro -dijo haciendo una reverencia y dando la vuelta.

-Mientras tu lealtad este así de dividida no logradas nada, ni con tu digimon, ni con tu raza -le dijo haciendo que el chico se detuviera.

-No sé de qué habla -dijo con nerviosismo el muchacho.

-Claro que lo sabes, esa oscuridad tuya no es nueva, la haz cargado por mucho tiempo, te atormenta, te hace sentir débil -Matt no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio pensando en aquellas palabras.

Después de eso el chico se retiró, algo confundido y temeroso. Tomó asiento junto a Gabumon bajo la carpa mientras Tai y Agumon preparaban la comida. El chico miró a Tai con curiosidad, pero este en ningún momento le devolvió la mirada.

 **Montaña del sabio en el bosque Minori, en el continente Boro, en el digimundo**

 **Junio 5 del 2085**

Gabumon soltó un fuerte grito al momento de saltar y dar una vuelta en el aire para asestar finalmente un golpe con el talón del pie que Tai detuvo usando el báculo de madera como escudo, defensa que Gabumon aprovechó para impulsarse hacia arriba y comenzar a dar giros al mismo tiempo que escupía sus llamas azules, convirtiéndose en una bola de fuego que por poco aplasta al castaño. El chico eludió el ataque lanzándose a un lado dando una maroma en el suelo y poniéndose de pie a tiempo de bloquear los zarpazos del digimon que lo obligaban a retroceder. Tai bloqueaba mientras retrocedía hasta que escuchó unos pasos detrás de él y se hizo a un lado a tiempo justo para esquivar una flama de Agumon que golpeó de lleno a Gabumon. El digimon sonrió triunfante por su buen tiro, y reaccionó justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe del báculo de Matt que impactó contra la tierra con tal fuerza que emitió un leve crujido.

Una semana después del entrenamiento en el lago el grupo había sustituido los ejercicios habituales por combates en equipo, teniendo que enfrentarse, por órdenes de Azulongmon, mayormente humano contra digimon, aunque también les había aclarado e insistido en que cuidaran de sus compañeros tanto como les fuera posible. Poco tiempo transcurrió desde que comenzaron con dichos combates para que Azulongmon les indicara que comenzaran a atacarse como si tuvieran la intención de lastimarse en serio, por lo que los digimons no contenían su poder destructivo y los Tamers lanzaban golpes mucho más agresivos y fuertes que cuando entrenaban entre ellos.

Gabumon recibió un golpe del báculo de Tai en una pierna haciéndolo caer, y antes de que el chico asestara un segundo golpe Matt bloqueó el báculo que luego devolvió con un fuerte movimiento haciendo que el arma golpeara a Tai en la cara derribándolo, y en ese momento justo Agumon se lanzó sobre el chico con un zarpazo que Matt intentó eludir lanzándose a un lado, pero las afiladas garras del digimon alcanzaron a hacerle un corte al muchacho por todo el brazo derecho. Gabumon hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse preparando su puño para golpear a Agumon pero el báculo de Tai se interpuso partiéndose al recibir el golpe, además de que al haber hecho aquel movimiento tan rápido Tai se torció el tobillo al frenar.

-Suficiente –dijo Azulongmon al momento en que los cuatro caían al suelo.

Todos lucían realmente fatigados y lastimados. Agumon había recibido varios fuertes golpes por parte de Matt que le habían dejado moretones en las piernas y brazos principalmente, Matt tenía una profunda cortada en todo el brazo, Gabumon se frotaba la mano con que había roto el báculo del castaño y este además de haberse torcido el tobillo sangraba de la nariz.

-¿Cómo está tu cara? –le preguntó Matt sin aliento al castaño.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo? –le preguntó Tai y el chico rubio se miró la herida.

-Carajo, creo que necesitare unas puntadas –dijo como si nada.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Agumon sin aliento.

-No, descuida, estuvo genial ese movimiento –dijo con una sonrisa-, ¿Cómo estas tu Gabumon? –El digimon se extrajo una astilla de la mano y luego sonrió levantando una mano con dos dedos extendidos, aunque se le veía bastante adolorido.

Azulongmon sonreía mientras se acercaba para ayudarlos.

Matt lavó la herida y la mojó con ron antes de que Azulongmon comenzara a coserla. Agumon y Gabumon se ayudaron mutuamente a untarse el ungüento de Tai y a vendarse las extremidades lastimadas y Taichi se limpió la sangre del rostro y se quitó los zapatos para frotarse el tobillo que después también vendó.

Matt tomó una venda para cubrirse el brazo completo y luego se puso de pie para ayudar a Tai a caminar.

El grupo se relajó bajo la sombra de la carpa, bastante fatigados y adoloridos. Azulongmon los miró detenidamente por un instante, recordando la imagen de ellos al llegar a la montaña un mes atrás, y la forma en que se veían ahora, quizá había exagerado un poco con el entrenamiento.

-Muy bien, continuemos –dijo dirigiéndose a donde la astilla de la torre negra seguía clavada desde el primer día del entrenamiento.

-Maestro… -dijo Agumon con dificultad.

-Estamos cansados –completó Gabumon.

-Creí que había quedado claro que obedecerían todas mis órdenes sin protestar –dijo y los cuatro emitieron un gruñido inconforme-, además no se preocupen, esto no es tan complicado –dijo tocando la astilla con la punta de su larga y afilada uña haciendo que se iluminara y emitiera el un zumbido leve-, solo harán que sus compañeros digievolucionen –Taichi y Matt levantaron la vista al escuchar eso.

En poco tiempo los cuatro estaban frente a Azulongmon, cerca de la astilla, ambos chicos tenían sus digivices en las manos y ambos digimons lucían algo nerviosos.

-Si en verdad han mejorado su vínculo, entonces no tendrán problemas en lograr una digievolucion, aunque esto esté presente –dijo refiriéndose a la astilla. Tai apretó con fuerza su digivice algo nervioso-. Y bien, ¿Qué esperan? Háganlo –ordeno.

Tai y Matt suspiraron con fuerza mientras Agumon y Gabumon se alejaban un poco.

-Digievoluciona –Tai fue el primero en intentarlo, sin lograr nada, Agumon permaneció igual, sin ningún cambio. Matt lo intentó después sin lograr nada tampoco.

-Aún es muy pronto creo –dijo Matt avergonzado con el digimon-, necesitamos más…

-No, no más tiempo, háganlo –dijo con severidad el Anciano.

-Maestro, ya lo intentamos pero…

-¡Cállate! –Le gritó al castaño quien cerró la boca de golpe-, ya han recibido el entrenamiento, si no pueden hacer esto ahora, entonces no me quiten más tiempo, márchense y jamás vuelvan.

Tai respiraba agitado, era el momento de la verdad.

No estaba seguro de que hacer, pero una idea fugaz le llegó a la mente y se sentó en la tierra en posición de loto con las palmas juntas a la altura del pecho y entre ellas el digivice. Matt lo vio pensando que lucía como si estuviera rezando, luego dirigió una mirada a Agumon quien parecía igualmente desconcertado, pero después cerró los ojos como intentando concentrarse. El rubio de inmediato imitó al otro chico y se sentó a su lado en posición de loto, aunque en ese momento pensó en que aquel era el único ejercicio que no había logrado comprender, y por tanto el único en el que había fallado.

-Tai –lo llamó con un susurro.

-¿Qué? –le respondió este del mismo modo.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó sin entender de que hablaba el Ishida.

-¿Cómo haces para conectarse con Agumon?

-Solo vacía tu mente –le dijo el castaño.

-No es tan fácil, no sé cuando lo hago bien o lo hago mal, ¿Cómo se siente? –le preguntó algo desesperado. Taichi guardó silencio un momento, lejos de distraerlo aquella pregunta había logrado hacerlo enfocarse en aquello que necesitaba.

-Dime, ¿Qué sentías cuando usabas el emblema? –Matt pensó en esa pregunta, luego cerró los ojos.

Recordó la primera vez que vio a WereGarurumon, las batallas en Odaiba con él, la sensación en su pecho al conseguir el emblema, una sensación inconfundible.

BUM-BUM

¡Era esa! Era como un latido, pero no cualquier latido, sino uno mucho más fuerte, como si su corazón no solo bombeara para él, sino para alguien más.

-Por Gabumon –susurró el chico exhalando lento, tal y como hacía Gabumon en ese momento.

Azulongmon sonrió desde su lugar mientras era testigo de todo eso.

Tanto Matt como Tai abrieron los ojos luego de llenarse de esa sensación indescriptible que los hacía sentir como si no fueran ellos mismos, como si no fueran solo ellos mismos. Ambos chicos se miraron, comprendiendo a través de una mirada que sentían lo mismo. Se levantaron y voltearon hacia sus digimons sosteniendo con fuerza sus digivices, y todo sucedió.

Agumon y Gabumon comenzaron a brillar con una intensa luz, y al desvanecerse esta, frente a ellos estaban Garurumon y Greymon.

Tai y Matt jadeaban por la emoción, mientras los digimons se veían entre ellos, igualmente sorprendidos por haber logrado la digievolucion.

-¿Lo hicimos? –dijo Garurumon.

-Lo logramos –le confirmó Greymon.

-Somos… Tamers al cien por ciento –dijo Matt victorioso, pero la risa de Azulongmon llamó la atención de los cuatro.

-Están chavos –dijo tratando de contener sus carcajadas-, han hecho un avance, pero aún les falta camino por recorrer.

Taichi sonrió al escuchar eso, sabiendo que era verdad.

De repente el castaño sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho que lo hizo doblarse y luego caer de rodillas.

-¡Tai! –dijo Matt acercándose al chico mientras Greymon perdía la digievolucion y volvía a ser Agumon. El digimon no comprendía lo que había pasado pero al ver a su compañero en el suelo se lanzó hacia él lo más rápido que podía.

Azulongmon miró al chico contrariado mientras este se sentaba sobre la tierra jadeando y con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

-Hay que irnos –dijo entre jadeos-, debemos regresar –le dirigió una mirada a Matt y lo sujeto del brazo sano-, algo va a pasar, debemos volver –Matt parecía desconcertado, pero algo en la mirada del chico le hizo sentir que hablaba en serio.

-Sí, claro, vámonos –dijo levantándose para ir por las cosas bajo la carpa. Tai se levantó del suelo ayudado por Agumon y luego volteó a ver a Azulongmon.

-El entrenamiento –dijo como si en ese momento recordara algo importante-, maestro…

-El entrenamiento ha concluido, ya no hay nada más que les pueda enseñar que no puedan aprender por ustedes mismos –le respondió con calma. Tai sonrió y se dirigió a donde estaba Matt.

-¡Carajo! –Exclamó el rubio-, no tenemos como irnos, y nos tomara días llegar a la base militar más cercana –dijo recordando el triste destino de el "Raven". Tai parecía preocupado y al borde de la desesperación.

-Tranquilos, yo los llevaré –dijo el Anciano y los Tamers y digimons lo miraron-, dense prisa en recoger sus cosas –dijo mientras su cuerpo se convertía en luz y en cuestión de segundos adoptaba su forma real de gigantesco dragón. El digimon se lanzó por el borde de la montaña y antes de que los cuatro viajeros se preguntaran a donde había ido este regresó y dejó caer al frente de la cueva la nave en que los Tamers habían llegado.

Taichi miraba con una sonrisa aquel movimiento del digimon que volvió a su forma de anciano mientras que Matt veía con la boca abierta y una expresión horrorizada el trato tan violento que recibía aquel vehículo tan adorado por él.

Los Tamers y digimons tardaron cerca de una hora en subir todo lo rescatable y en confirmar que el "Raven" era incapaz de volar por sí mismo, pero que si les serviría para trasladarse con la ayuda de Azulongmon hasta su destino. Matt y Gabumon subieron las últimas cosas con algo de dificultad a la cabina de carga y luego salieron de esta para ver que nada les faltara.

Al bajar Matt se topó con Azulongmon, quien tenía ambos brazos cruzados. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Gabumon que los dejara solos y el digimon vio a su compañero que le sonrió como diciéndole que estaba bien.

-Yo…iré a ver si la radio funciona, para que preparen un portal que nos lleve a la mansión apenas lleguemos a la base –dijo retirándose a la cabina principal.

El silencio se hizo después de eso y Matt parecía algo nervioso. Azulongmon suspiró mientras de entre su harapiento atuendo sacaba una botella bastante grande de cristal tapada con un corcho.

-Imagine que te gustaría llevarte algo de esto, parece que le agarraste especial gusto –Matt sonrió recibiendo el regalo del Anciano.

-Gracias maestro –dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Y… -dijo llamando la atención del chico. Matt se giró para ver de nuevo al digimon quien parecía buscar algo más entre su ropa-, supongo que también te gustaría llevarte esto, puede servirles para analizarlo –dijo mostrándole un pequeño objeto de color negro que Matt reconoció como una astilla pequeña de la torre.

-Ya hemos intentado analizar antes el material, pero cuando lo intentamos siempre se desvanece, es como un…

-Mecanismo de defensa –lo interrumpió el digimon-, lo sé, pero con esta no pasará lo mismo, créeme –le dijo extendiéndole la astilla que el chico tomó.

-La información es la más grande ventaja que podemos tener.

-Gracias –dijo Matt dándose la vuelta otra vez.

-Pero uno debe cuidar con quien comparte esa ventaja –le dijo haciendo que el chico volviera a sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago. Matt se giró con una expresión contrariada.

-¿Por qué me dice todas estas cosas? –le preguntó, sin enfado, sino con genuina preocupación.

-Por qué noto en ti el conflicto muchacho, el miedo, la duda, los celos, el dolor –Matt desvió la mirada mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad, sintiendo una presión en la garganta-, hay cosas que no has terminado de resolver, ¿verdad? –Matt seguía sin ser capaz de mirar directamente a los ojos al Anciano.

-Sí, las hay –dijo con dificultad. Azulongmon se acercó a él, posando su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Libera tu mente, deja ir esos dolores, deja de aferrarte al rencor, encuéntrate a ti mismo –le dijo y después se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Gracias –escuchó que el chico le dijo y sonrió sin darse la vuelta. Matt también sonrió, con un par de lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos, y se dirigió a la cabina.

Tai y Agumon miraban desde el borde de la montaña el maravilloso paisaje, tan lleno de calma y belleza natural. Ambos escucharon detrás de ellos los pasos de Azulongmon. Tai giró para verlo y le sonrió, mientras el anciano se ponía a un lado de Agumon y posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de este.

-Hermoso, ¿verdad? –dijo Azulongmon.

-Mucho –le contestó Tai.

-Este es el mundo que quiero proteger, es el mundo que los humanos no logran ver.

-Lo harán –le confirmó-, un día lo harán, tiempo es lo que se necesita, para comprenderse, para apreciarse –dijo con esperanza en su voz. Azulongmon rio un poco.

-Ya antes conocí a un humano que hablaba de esa manera, con grandes esperanzas para el futuro, diciendo que todo ser vivo, de este y cualquier otro mundo, merece ver la luz de un nuevo día lleno de esperanza –Tai sonrió al escuchar esa frase y después recordó al autor de la misma.

-Tyson –dijo en un susurró que Azulongmon escuchó claramente. Tai volteó a ver al digimon y este le extendió un pedazo de papel doblado. Tai lo abrió y vio una vieja y arrugada fotografía en la que aparecían dos chicos de pelo castaño-, Tyson y Himari –dijo reconociendo a aquellos dos, que bien podrían pasar por él y Hikari. El chico levantó la vista para ver al sonriente anciano.

-¿Sabes?, él también tenía esa curiosa habilidad de presentir cuando su hermana estaba en peligro.

-Tú… ¿los conociste? –El digimon asintió-, ¿y sabes sobre mí, y Hikari? –el digimon volvió a mirar el paisaje.

-Muy poco, solo lo que hace un par de años un hombre vestido de negro que vino a aquí me contó.

-James –susurró Agumon quien estaba muy al pendiente de la plática. Tai parecía a punto de preguntar algo pero Azulongmon levantó la mano como pidiéndole que parara.

-Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para contestarlas –le dijo, haciéndolo sentir la misma frustración que muchas veces antes había experimentado.

-¿Por qué todos se empeñan en negarme el saber quiénes somos Hikari y yo? –se quejó el castaño.

-Al contrario –dijo Azulongmon-, quiero que te des cuenta –Tai miró con curiosidad al digimon-, si quieres saber quiénes son tú y tu hermana, las respuestas no las encontraras afuera, porque están aquí –dijo tocándole el pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón-, eres lo que tu definas, igual que ella.

-Pero los seres oscuros, quienes decidieron nuestro destino…

-Ustedes deciden su propio destino, eso es lo que debes tener presente, lo demás el tiempo lo dirá –le confirmó. Tai suspiró algo abatido, a lo que Azulongmon sonrió-, un día lo sabrás todo, tendrás todas las respuestas que has estado buscando, pero hasta entonces, no cometas el error que estas cometiendo ahora, no te alejes de todo lo que tienes, por buscar eso que piensas que te falta –Taichi levantó la mirada al escuchar eso último-. Ya es hora de irnos –le dijo y el castaño asintió, dándose la vuelta para abordar la destartalada nave.

 **Base militar 46, en el continente boro en el digimundo**

 **Junio 5 de 2085**

La base militar de HEDM se encontraba fuera de las grandes extensiones de bosque del continente, donde las praderas se extendían hasta llegar al desierto del continente, y justo en punto donde se conectaban el territorio que ocupaban los Tamers y humanos, y el territorio de los digimons que se negaban a formar lazos con ellos aterrizó pesadamente la nave en pésimas condiciones.

En la cabina de la misma se sacudieron con violencia los cuatro tripulantes para luego ver desde el interior a Azulongmon emprendiendo el vuelo de regreso a la montaña en medio de la noche.

-Podía al menos bajarnos con más cuidado –se quejó Matt sobándose el hombro.

Los cuatro descendieron del "Raven" cargando todo lo que podían, andando a pie y en la intemperie el resto del camino que los separaba de la base. Con la prisa por regresar a la mansión Taichi se había olvidado incluso de ponerse los zapatos y andaba sobre la hierba fresca descalzo. Al llegar a la base militar y tras identificarse como Tamers en misión de exploración, los responsables de dicha base insistieron en detenerlos en la base hasta revisar sus condiciones, pero ellos se negaron y Matt alegó que debían llegar a la mansión Riuga en Odaiba para reportarse con su superior directo Charles Resse, director general de HEDM, al decir aquello nadie se interpuso más en su camino y los dejaron partir.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, la Tierra**

 **Junio 6 de 2085**

Al atravesar el portal los cuatro se dejaron caer al suelo vencidos por el cansancio y el dolor físico.

-Cielo, ya llegue –dijo Tai tratando de animar al resto, quienes parecían no tener humor para aquel chiste.

Con dificultad y ayudándose unos a otros salieron de la habitación del portal y subieron las escaleras hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo de la mansión que conectaba con la entrada principal y las escaleras a las habitaciones. El lugar estaba desierto y todas las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que en más de una ocasión chocaron con algo, o entre ellos mismos. Tanta caminata había hecho que a Tai le volviera a doler el tobillo, por lo que Matt lo ayudó a caminar a escasos metros de llegar a la puerta. Gabumon y Agumon abrieron esta mientras cargaban todo el equipaje, los digimons mantuvieron la puerta abierta para facilitarle a los Tamers el paso.

Tai tenía en mente solo dos cosas; ver a Hikari y luego meterse en la cama para dormir por un tiempo indefinido, pero al girar en el pasillo ambas cosas se le olvidaron de repente.

Frente a él estaban Mimi y Palmon. La castaña estaba ahí, a un lado de las escaleras, vestida con unos jeans, una blusa rosa y una gabardina encima de esta. La chicha los miraba sorprendía y sin poder hablar.

-Mimi –dijo Taichi con una sonrisa débil separándose un poco de Matt, para sostenerse por sí mismo.

-¡Matt! -Exclamó con alegría la chica para después lanzarse al encuentro con el castaño de pelo revuelto, estrechándolo con fuerza- ¡Tai!-pronuncio su nombre separándose un poco de él. Retrocedió para verlos a los dos-, ¿Encontraron algo? –Ambos chicos se miraron sonriendo y Tai volvió a mirar a la chica castaña.

-Realmente no creerás lo que encontramos, ni lo que estuvimos haciendo las últimas semanas –le aseguró con voz jadeante.

-Pero… ¿Qué diablos les pasó? –preguntó la chica. Tai se recargo en la pared, era evidente que necesitaba descansar.

-Créeme, es una larga historia –le dijo. Miró a la chica que parecía alistada para salir, lo cual le hizo sentir un mal presentimiento, y recordó la razón por la que habían vuelto.

-Y aquí… ¿ha pasado algo? .preguntó algo exaltado. Mimi dejó de sonreír, recordando la razón por la que había salido de la cama.

-Si…no son muy buenas noticias me temo –dijo y sintió como el castaño la tomaba de los hombros. La chica tuvo que sostener al moreno que parecía iba a caerse en cualquier momento.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Todos están bien?! –le preguntó a gritos aturdiendo a la chica.

-Si…bueno no, no todos –dijo algo nerviosa. Taichi aguantó la respiración temiendo lo peor-, es Juri…está gravemente herida –Tai se relajó ligeramente al escuchar que a quien se refería la castaña de ojos miel era a Juri, aunque de inmediato volvió a sentirse preocupado.

-¿Y como esta? –preguntó moderando su voz.

-Aun no nos dicen nada, de hecho iba al hospital para acompañar a Ryo, Henri y Kari que se quedaron con ella, creo que Kouta también los acompaña –Tai sintió un alivió al saber el paradero de la chica Yagami.

-Y… ¿los demás están bien? –Preguntó algo titubeante-, Hikari y los demás… ¿están bien? –Mimi se tensó un poco al escuchar el nombre de su amiga pronunciado por la boca del chico y tomó las palmas del mismo que reposaban sobre sus hombros retirándolas lentamente.

-Si Tai, Hikari está bien –le dijo con una sonrisa incomoda y un tono de voz tenso mientras sin darse cuenta le oprimía con fuerza las manos al castaño que gimió levemente por el dolor. Matt trataba de aguantarse la risa por la pequeña escena de celos de la chica que años atrás era su novia.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes Yamato? –El rubio se tensó al escuchar su nombre y ver la mirada llena de furia de la chica castaña que ya tenía a Taichi arrodillado frente a ella por el dolor que le estaba produciendo.

-No… yo… no, digo… por… por que no mejor nos cuentas que es lo que ha pasado –dijo el chico y Mimi en automático regresó a tener la expresión preocupada que tenía antes. Taichi se levantó del suelo mirando a la chica que parecía bastante triste.

-Hey –le dijo acariciando la mano de la chica con la suya aun un poco adolorida-, sé que Juri estará bien –le dijo para calmarla y la chica le regaló una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

-Vengan, les contaré todo en la cocina, deben tener hambre –les dijo, dejando de lado su idea de visitar a Juri, ahora que tenía un par de cosas más que hacer, escuchar a los chicos que acababan de regresar, y contarles lo sucedido en su ausencia.

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _-Estoy preocupado por el futuro._

 _-Háblame de los discos._

 _-Hagamos que venga a nosotros._

 _-Serán testigos del verdadero poder._

 _-No, tú conocerás lo que es el poder real._

* * *

Aprovechándome del tiempo libre y una extraña motivación dentro de mí, aquí les dejo (sorprendentemente solo una semana después) un capítulo más.

Tengo bastantes ganas de seguir escribiendo, por lo que quizá (y es solo una idea, no se me alboroten) pueda dar unas tres actualizaciones más pronto. ¿Cuánto es pronto? No sé, pero pronto.

Si les gustó este capítulo dejen sus comentarios, sino, también, reclámenme.

La primera parte de esta historia se publicó hace ya casi siete años y de verdad que me hace sentir viejo, jeje.

Los dejo, sean felices, escriban algún comentario u opinión y nos vemos la próxima actualización.


	10. X-Poder real

No señores, no es un engaño, nuevo capítulo.

 **Puesto de avanzada en el continente Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

 **Agosto 21 de 2005**

Recargado en el barandal del edificio de dos plantas a mitad de un terreno rocoso un hombre de cabellera negra y tez morena miraba una cueva que aparentemente era una mina, de la cual salían y entraban trabajadores y grandes camiones cargados de un metal que extraían de ahí. El hombre vestía un atuendo militar de color gris y sonreía mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Coronel –dijo un soldado haciendo un saludo militar que no fue respondido por el hombre que parecía más interesado en encender su cigarrillo.

-¿Qué pasa? –le dijo con desdén.

-Ya se normalizaron las actividades en la mina, y ya se arreglaron todos los destrozos que dejó la criatura que nos atacó ayer.

-Se llama Aquilamon –le aclaró el hombre. El soldado lo miró algo contrariado, para después ver sobre el barandal un libro que reconoció al instante.

-Pensé que no se interesaba por esas criaturas, incluso que las odiaba –dijo mirando el ejemplar de "Digimons: los seres detrás de la pantalla" escrito por Raye Higuchi y que describía a los digimons identificados por el investigador.

-Así es, odio a esas cosas –dijo tomando el libro y abriéndolo en una página al azar-, pero conocer a tu enemigo es la mejor forma para enfrentarlo, no lo olvides –le dijo cerrando el libro y expulsando una gran bocanada de humo blanco.

-¡Señor! –gritó uno de los trabajadores y el Coronel miró hacia donde ese señalaba para ver un grupo de Jeeps que pasaban por el área cercada y vigilada por más soldados. A la distancia alcanzó a distinguir la insignia en los cofres de los Jeeps reconociéndolo como la insignia de los exploradores de Higuchi.

-¿Pero qué está haciendo ese imbécil aquí? –dijo molesto mientras se apresuraba a bajar mientras los Jeeps eran detenidos por los soldados.

-Déjenme pasar –exigía un hombre con vestimenta de zafarí y un sombrero del que sobresalía su largo cabello. Tenía una tupida barba y usaba un par de lentes redondos. Detrás de él varias personas de distintas edades trataban de ver lo que había más adelante con mucha curiosidad.

-Es un área restringida señor, me temo que debo pedirles que den vuelta y se marchen.

-¿Zona restringida? ¿Quién la restringió? ¿Dónde está el General Yokoshima? Exijo hablar con él. ¿Quién autorizó esta construcción?

El hombre se abrió paso entre los soldados que luego le apuntaron con sus armas.

-¡Hey, hey! Bajen eso por dios –dijo el hombre de tez morena llegando al lugar arrojando su cigarrillo y con el libro en su mano.

-¿Quién es usted? –le preguntó el hombre de cabello largo.

-Un gran admirador suyo señor Higuchi, ¿le importaría firmar mi libro? –le dijo con tono despreocupado mostrándole el ejemplar en sus manos.

-¿Quién es usted? Sea claro.

-Soy el coronel García, trabajo para usted, como ve estamos haciendo funcionar de maravilla la mina –dijo con voz alegre.

-¿Mina? –dijo el hombre desconcertado-, yo solo sé que han estado perturbando a los pobladores de esta zona, y quiero saber, ¿con que derecho lo hacen?

-¿Perturbar? No, solo los alejamos un poco para poder trabajar en paz, vera, algunos digimons son algo hostiles, y solo quiero garantizarla seguridad del personal.

Higuchi miró la mina sin comprender que ocurría y al hombre frente a él con su expresión calmada que comenzaba a exasperarlo.

-Hablaré con el General Yokoshima, sé que está aquí.

-Tranquilo, hable conmigo –dijo el Coronel deteniendo al hombre.

-No tengo deseos de hablar con usted –dijo propinándole un derechazo en la barbilla que lo derribo-. ¡General Yokoshima! ¡De la cara! –gritó avanzando sin ser detenido por nadie mientras el hombre en el suelo se incorporaba.

-No quiso entender por las buenas –susurro mientras se acercaba a él por detrás. Lo detuvo tomándolo por el hombro y haciéndolo girar para asestarle un puñetazo en la cara que le quitó el sombrero y los lentes.

Higuchi cayó al suelo y de inmediato se levantó para recibir otro golpe del coronel que lo volvió a derribar. El resto de sus acompañantes avanzaron para apoyar al hombre pero los soldados les apuntaron con sus armas. El coronel esperó a que el hombre se levantara y se lanzara hacia el con la intención de derribarlo, pero él lo sujeto por el cuello para después darle un rodillazo en el estómago que lo dejó en el suelo sin aire.

-¿Qué pasa? Parecías muy animado hace un momento.

-¡García, es suficiente! –escuchó un fuerte grito y vio que el General Yokoshima se acercaba al lugar. El coronel permaneció quieto y jadeando. Escupió cerca del hombre en el suelo y se alejó pasando a un lado del General.

Raye Higuchi trató de levantarse del suelo cuando el General Yokoshima se acercó para ayudarlo. El hombre alejó al General con un manotazo levantándose por sí mismo con algo de dificultad.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? –dijo refiriéndose a la mina.

-Un proyecto de extracción, el mineral de esta zona es bastante interesante y…

-¡Están explotando este lugar! Eso no es para lo que estamos aquí, vinimos a estudiar a los digimons, a conocer su mundo, no a adueñarnos de el –dijo con furia-, todo esto se va, quiero que dejen este lugar como estaba –el General lo miró inmutable

-Me temo que eso no es posible –le dijo con calma.

-¿Cómo que no es posible? ¡Yo lo ordeno! –dijo con exasperación.

-No tiene la autoridad para hacer eso, señor Higuchi.

-¿Qué no tengo…? ¡Yo soy el investigador en jefe! ¡Estamos aquí por mi trabajo!

-Y agradecemos su trabajo, pero esto ya no es asunto suyo –le dijo con seriedad. Higuchi se quedó callado viendo el temple del militar-. Estas expediciones requieren de financiamiento, y me temo que la venta de sus libros no cubre todo el gasto que se realiza.

-Pero esto…esto no…

-Si quiere seguir explorando el digimundo, nuestra labor es esencial.

-Su labor es la que está generando las disputas entre humanos y digimons, por esto es que no nos tienen confianza.

-No me importa que nos tengan confianza, en tanto aprendan a tenernos miedo seguiremos teniendo el control –le espetó con brusquedad-. Esta ya no es su expedición, apréndalo, ya no está a cargo. Escóltenlo fuera de esta zona, tenemos trabajo que hacer –indicó a un par de soldados que tomaron al hombre arrastrándolo junto al resto de sus acompañantes a los Jeeps en que habían llegado, pese a sus protestas, ante las cuales el General ni siquiera se giró para verlo.

-Esto no es lo que quería hacer –dijo en un susurro Raye Higuchi luego de ser obligado a subir al Jeep y viendo la mina frente a él.

 **Capitulo X**

" **Poder real"**

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, la Tierra**

 **Junio 9 de 2085**

Ryo estaba sentado sobre su cama, a mitad de la noche y sin poder dormir. Entre sus manos miraba la insignia militar que le habían entregado al llegar al rango de capitán de escuadrón. Recordó aquel día en que se sintió tan satisfecho de sí mismo y las múltiples misiones con éxito que había logrado realizar después de esa promoción. Desde joven había sido considerado un gran prodigio, había demostrado verdaderas habilidades en combate y su relación con Monodramon dejaba en ridículo él trabajo en equipo de más de un Tamer adulto, por lo mismo cuando él y su escuadrón fueron llamados para formar parte de un proyecto especial no se sintió realmente sorprendido, sino que pensaba que aquello era algo natural, el reconocimiento de las habilidades y la fuerza que él estaba seguro de poseer.

Y ahí estaba, cuatro años después, en su habitación de la mansión Riuga, pensando en lo infantil que había sido antes. Las cosas no eran un juego, no se trataba de hacer bien las cosas ganar puntos y subir de nivel, todo era mucho más complejo, como militar lo había comprendido, viendo a sus compañeros ser lastimados, e incluso perdiendo a unos cuantos en las más difíciles batallas. Podría decirse que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, incluso él lo pensaba de esa manera, pero cada que a su mente volvía la imagen de Juri llena de sangre y dando la apariencia de que no respiraba algo en su interior se retorcía.

Luego llegaba a él otra imagen, la de uno de los chicos que llamaba compañero, la de otro de los miembros del escuadrón "niños elegidos". Veía a Ken burlándose de él, riéndose de la condición de la chica y apuntándole a sus compañeros con un arma a punto de disparar.

-No –dijo sin poder contenerse lanzando la insignia a la oscuridad del cuarto. Jadeaba al respirar mientras regresaba al mundo real desde sus distantes pensamientos. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y luego se las pasó por el cabello queriendo despejarse.

Sintió en ese momento el tacto tibio de una mano rosándole la espalda y se giró para ver a su lado a Hikari, la chica de dieciséis años con la que, sin explicarse aun como, se encontraba en esos momentos sosteniendo una extraña y clandestina relación. La chica castaña acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su compañero, recostada en la cama y cubierta por una sabana. Sus ojos estaban centrados en ninguna parte, como si no mirara nada sino que estuviera sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿No puedes dormir? –le preguntó y la chica desvió sus ojos hacia los del muchacho.

-Creo que siento algo de culpa –le dijo la chica sonrojándose. Ryo sonrió moviendo su mano para acariciar el rostro de la chica.

-¿Culpable por qué? –la chica parecía algo avergonzada para hablar-. Sera que… ¿no estabas lista para…? –dijo, ahora el poniéndose algo rojo. La chica negó con la cabeza sin despegarla de la almohada.

-No, no es como que sea la primera vez que hago esto, sino que me siento mal por estar aquí ahora mientras que Juri está en el hospital.

-No te sientas mal, ¿sabes? En mi experiencia el sexo en una situación como esta es muy común, sirve para levantar el ánimo –Ryo le sonrió como si acabara de hacer un chiste pero la chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. Lo siento –dijo borrando su sonrisa y sintiéndose algo avergonzado. Se acomodó recostándose junto a la chica rodeándola con el brazo y ella se acomodó sobre su pecho-. Escucha, los médicos dijeron que no hay nada que hacer más que esperar, por eso regresamos a la mansión, ¿recuerdas? Sé que es difícil, pero así son las cosas, por el momento hay que aguardar, todo depende de Juri ahora, y seguramente se repondrá pronto –Hikari no dijo nada, pero intentó convencerse de que el muchacho tenía razón.

-Gracias Ryo –le dijo para después besarlo en los labios y volver a recostarse sobre su pecho. El muchacho la estrechó con más fuerza, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan cómodo compartiendo la cama con una chica, lo que lo hizo reaccionar y pensar en algo que acababa de decirle Hikari.

-Apropósito… -dijo algo tenso-, ¿Cómo está eso de que no es como que sea la primera vez que haces esto? –Hikari sonrió con inocencia mientras enrojecía un poco y el chico sintió como una gota de sudor le recorría la frente-, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, no es importante –dijo decidiendo dejar las cosas así, a veces era mejor no saber ciertos elementos del pasado de alguien.

Matt estiró la mano para tomando su cigarrera del escritorio donde por lo regular trabajaba Izzy cuando decidía salirse del claustro del laboratorio y las oficinas del sótano de la mansión. Extrajo del objeto metálico el cuarto cigarrillo que encendía en esa noche y se acomodó mejor en el sofá junto a la ventana inhalando el humo. Exhaló mirando al techo mientras meditaba las cosas.

Mimi les relató a detalle lo acontecido durante su ausencia, les dijo que Juri estaba hospitalizada en una condición bastante crítica y que Leomon había sido puesto bajo custodia por haber asesinado al compañero de una chica militar. Los cuatro reaccionaron especialmente contrariados por esta noticia, comprendían que la reacción de Leomon era algo natural por lo sucedido con su compañera, pero aun con eso sabían que su acción no era para nada correcta.

Tras las palabras de la castaña Taichi se retiró a su habitación ayudado por Mimi mientras Palmon ayudaba a Agumon a cargar las mochilas con las que había llegado. Gabumon permaneció junto a Matt quien se quedó en la mesa de la cocina. El compañero del rubio terminó por retirarse vencido por el cansancio mientras que Matt permaneció en la cocina, bebiendo las cervezas de Kouta hasta el amanecer, cuando Sora llegó con él y a regañadientes lo llevó hasta su habitación para que durmiera.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a dormir tanto, despertaba en la madrugada y bajaba a la sala para pensar un poco las cosas. A pesar de las múltiples situaciones de peligro en las que se habían encontrado antes nunca algo había resultado tan serio como lo que ahora sucedía, y por ende el muchacho no podía estar tranquilo.

Escuchó el ruido de unos pasos acercándose a la sala y dirigió la mirada a la entrada a esta para ver a Sora vestida con un pantalón deportivo y una blusa de manga larga. Su cabello corto estaba todo recogido y sujeto en una coleta y sus pies descalzos. La chica avanzó hasta el sofá en que el rubio permanecía sentado y se acomodó a su lado sin decir nada. Matt tampoco dijo cosa alguna, permanecieron los dos en silencio, un tanto incomodos, embargados por el ánimo que reinaba en toda la mansión desde que Juri no estaba en ella.

-Dame –dijo extendiendo la mano la pelirroja, refiriéndose al cigarrillo a medio consumir entre los dedos del muchacho. El chico miró el cigarrillo encendido y luego se lo pasó a la chica que dio una calada tosiendo al escupir el humo.

Sora se inclinó hacia adelante, pensativa. Matt permaneció con la espalda pegada al sofá intentando descifrar el enigma que era la mirada de la pelirroja.

-Debes dormir –dijo dando otra calada al cigarrillo y tosiendo-, y debes dejar este vicio –le dijo, aunque sin devolverle el cigarrillo. Matt negó con la cabeza entre divertido y triste, esa mujer le generaba ambas sensaciones solo con su presencia-. Sé que estas preocupado, todos lo estamos, pero no por eso debes descuidarte.

-Tu siempre tratando de cuidar a los demás –dijo Matt sonriendo divertido. Sora lo miro molesta, aunque después también ella sonrió-. Estoy preocupado por el futuro.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Matt suspiró poniendo la vista en el suelo.

-Ese es el problema, no lo sé –miró a Sora, se concentró en sus ojos los cuales lo veían a él fijamente-, no sé qué va a suceder, así que no sé cómo prepararme para eso –el muchacho desvió la mirada, tomando la cigarrera nuevamente con la intención de fumar otro cigarrillo. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar el encendedor, pero la mano de Sora se posó sobre la suya deteniéndolo. El chico volteó a ver a la pelirroja que en ese momento se inclinó hacia el para besarle la frente, un gesto que solía tener con él en momentos difíciles como ese.

-Cuando decidí que quería formar parte de todo esto, yo tampoco sabía que iba a pasar, ¿recuerdas? No recordaba nada, ni entrenamiento, ni información importante, y sabía que estar aquí no era cualquier cosa, aunque no lograra comprender del todo en ese momento de que se trataba ser la compañera de un digimon –Sora sonrió para el chico, aun le sujetaba la mano-, me quede, tome la decisión de ser una Tamer, y en ese momento, aunque no supiera nada, me sentí segura, porque te tenia a ti –el rubio sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al escuchar esa frase-, en ese momento pensé que el futuro sería difícil, pero me sentía bien por estar con Biyomon, con la gente y digimons de esta mansión, contigo, eso ayudo entonces, y si lo necesitas tu ahora, aquí estoy, contigo y para ti –Matt sonrió tomando la mano de Sora entre la suya y apretándola.

-Gracias –dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar la mano de la chica.

-De nada, para eso están los amigos, ¿no? –Matt dejó de acariciar la mano de la pelirroja y poco a poco la soltó, esforzándose por sonreírle a la chica.

-Sí, amiga.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin notar siquiera que Monodramon intentaba dormir detrás de otro sofá envuelto en una manta.

Tai estaba solo en la gran oficina del sótano que utilizaban para las reuniones de todo el equipo. Eran las siete de la mañana y estaba ahí desde las seis, igual que el día anterior, y como el día anterior tenía pensado pasar encerrado ahí el mayor número de horas posible, solo vigilando el mapa del continente Sarvar, esperando que de algún modo esa actividad le diera la clave que necesitaba para poder encontrar al emperador y enfrentarlo.

Luego de saber que Hikari estaba a salvo, y verla cuando regreso junto a Ryo a la mansión (bastante cerca del chico, cosa que a Taichi no le agrado mucho y no estaba seguro del por qué) la sensación de alivio no le duro mucho. El estado de Juri, si bien mejoraba, aún no salía del todo del peligro, y la idea de que un evento como ese se repitiera torturaba al castaño, y al resto de los integrantes del equipo especial, al grado de no dejarlo dormir, y tenerlo pensando en cómo detener al Emperador. De cierto modo el chico se sentía culpable, como si el haberse ido hubiera sido un acto irresponsable y también como si se hubiera tomado el asunto del Emperador de los digimons a la ligera y eso hubiera puesto en peligro la vida de todas las personas que vivían en la mansión, todas aquellas personas a las que consideraba buenos amigos.

-Estaba segura de que estarías aquí -escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él, y luego vio como una mano ponía una taza de café sobre la mesa en frente de él. Se giró un poco para ver a la chica de cabello morado y anteojos que le sonrió con amabilidad mientras se aproximaba a una de las computadoras pegada a la pared de la oficina-, todos estamos preocupados, y hacemos lo que podemos, supongo -le dijo sin voltear a verlo, solo buscando en la computadora algunos informes que comenzó a leer y comparar.

-Sí, es difícil cuando no puedes hacer nada -dijo el muchacho recargándose en la silla reclinable de Charles cerrando los ojos. Yolei al escucharlo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al chico por detrás para propinarle un fuerte zape en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! -se quejó el muchacho sobándose la cabeza-, ¿Y eso por qué?

-Por idiota -dijo tomando asiento frente a la computadora otra vez-, eres nuestro líder -le recordó-. Escucha, cuando se fueron no estaba segura de si esa era la mejor opción, pero Mimi creía en ti, Hikari creía en ti, Sora estaba segura de que lograrían algo y T.K. no paraba de decir que su hermano era tan terco que no volvería hasta encontrar algo con que enfrentar esta amenaza, y así sin más se fueron -dijo la chica haciendo una pausa para respirar y luego girarse hacia el castaño-, nadie sabía con exactitud a que se fueron, que harían, que buscarían, pero todos confiamos en que harían algo increíble, y que gracias a eso obtendríamos la ventaja -el chico se hundió en su asiento un poco intimidado por las palabras de la chica-. Ya están aquí, así que no me digas que no hay nada que puedas hacer, en lugar de eso bébete ese café y enfócate -Taichi seguía hundido en el asiento con la taza de café entre sus manos a la cual le dio un buen trago quemándose la boca y la garganta con la caliente bebida.

Suspiró inclinándose hacia adelante. La joven Inoune tenía razón, después de todo habían logrado algo importante y por la situación en el momento de su llegada ni siquiera habían podido compartir eso con sus compañeros. El chico dio otro trago al café, esta vez más ligero intentando ordenar sus ideas, después de todo, su encuentro con el Anciano Azulongmon y su entrenamiento no habían sido los únicos eventos agradables del último mes.

-Tienes razón, hay que trabajar -le dijo el castaño a la chica mis tras se ponía de pie-. Háblame de los discos -le pidió el joven. Yolei detuvo su lectura mirándolo curiosa, sabía que había hablado con Mimi sobre ese asunto el día que llegó a la mansión, pero no estaba al tanto de que era exactamente lo que sabía.

-Bueno... Los mejores ingenieros de la agencia estuvieron trabajando desde la aparición de las torres en un dispositivo que contrarrestara los efectos de las mismas, para facilitar los combates, evitar lo más posible el tener que pelear contra los digimons, después de todo ellos no tienen la culpa de estar siendo controlados.

-En la última misión que hicieron lo probaron, ¿No? Y el resultado fue positivo.

-Correcto, la torre de Cempoal Town quedo inhabilitada en cuanto el disco se le implantó.

-¿Entonces por qué no se han usado en todo el continente? -pregunto el chico mirando nuevamente el mapa de Sarvar. Yolei le dio un vistazo y luego comenzó a teclear sobre la computadora vinculándola con el mapa. La imagen del continente mostro varios puntos que se distribuían como formando una línea que rodeaba la selva center como creando una defensa de las áreas Norte y Este.

-No se han realizado suficientes pruebas, así que aún es una tecnología experimental, los modelos mejor fabricados se están utilizando como barrera para proteger el área más ocupada por humanos, mientras pensamos en una mejor estrategia.

Tai reviso el mapa, luego se acercó a Yolei para pedirle que le mostrara los informes de las misiones que se habían realizado con la intención de liberar zonas del control del emperador. Después de una breve lectura el muchacho se separó de la joven de lentes y volvió a revisar el mapa.

-No sabemos dónde está -dijo el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Exacto, las áreas afectadas por las torres son muchas, y bastante peligrosas, buscarlo es simplemente difícil.

-Y hasta que no podamos atraparlo, no podremos vencerlo -dijo el chico acariciándose la barbilla ligeramente rasposa, ya necesitaba afeitarse-, y él lo sabe -su voz denotaba frustración. Yolei lo miró algo desconcertada.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó la joven.

-Sí, sabe que no podemos combatirlo directamente por que no sabemos dónde está, podría estar en cualquier parte, incluso podría no estar en ninguno de esos lugares.

-Hablas de... ¿De qué podría estarse escondiendo en el mundo real?

-¿Por qué no? -dijo el chico como si fuera algo obvio-, ha estado jugando con nosotros, probando nuestra fuerza, quiere saber que tanto representamos una amenaza para él.

-Entiendo, se aprovecha de que no hemos podido ubicarlo para seguir atacando, lentamente, y aprovecha cada combate para irse fortaleciendo, al irnos conociendo.

-Así es -Tai comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar mientras pensaba las cosas-. Esta guerra no acabara hasta que no lo detengamos, y no lo detendremos hasta que no sepamos donde está, pero no sabremos donde está sin revisar toda el área o... -Tai se volvió hacia Yolei mirándola directamente.

-¿Cuantas veces ha aparecido el Emperador? -le preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Eh? -Yolei parecía confundida.

-¿Hay registros de él? ¿Fotos, videos?

-Ah... ¡Ah! ¡Claro! -confirmó la chica y comenzó a buscar en la computadora-. En realidad pocas veces se le ha visto -dijo terminando de hacer su búsqueda -, logramos captar unas imágenes de él en el Parque fundidora días antes de que liberáramos esa zona -en una de las pantallas apareció la fotografía de un encapuchado cubierto por una gabardina negra con adornos amarillos y una máscara de color blanco que le cubría el rostro-, en otra ocasión estuvo en el laboratorio de pruebas de un centro de investigaciones al sur, que luego desmantelo por completo -explicó la chica mostrando otra foto-, el más reciente, fue en una guardería al Noroeste del continente, aunque ahí no logró apoderarse del lugar, soldados de Huanglongmon y algunos digimons fuertes de lugares cercanos lo expulsaron -Tai vio un corto video en que se veía al encapuchado de las fotos anteriores con un digiegg bajo el brazo escapando montado en un Airdramon -, y además de eso hay un par de imágenes más, pero sus apariciones no han sido muchas, cinco en total, sin contar las dos veces que nos contactó a nosotros directamente.

Tai revisó los otros dos puntos donde se había confirmado la presencia del Emperador. Ambos lugares eran pueblos que no parecían ser especialmente llamativos, pero que por algún motivo hacía pensar al castaño que todo se conectaba.

-Busca algo -dijo en un susurro, y luego una idea le pasó por la mente-, por supuesto -dijo antes de tomar la taza de café que Yolei le había preparado y apurar la bebida para luego emprender la marcha-. Gracias por el café -dijo antes de salir de la sala.

-¿Que? ¡Espera Tai! ¿Qué piensa hacer? -le preguntó la chica cuando el castaño estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. El chico le sonrió antes de contestar.

-¿Sabes cómo se está comportando el Emperador? -le preguntó el muchacho, la chica parecía desconcertada-, como un cazador, acechando a su presa, tiene todas las ventajas, ninguna debilidad aparente, ¿Pero sabes que es lo que eso nos proporciona?

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto la chica de anteojos.

-Una oportunidad, si esta tan confiado como creo que lo está, no espera que lo acechen, el depredador nunca piensa que será la presa a mitad de la caza -Yolei parecía seguir sin entender mucho.

-¿Por qué no dejas de revolver todo y me dices exactamente lo que piensas hacer? -pidió ella.

-Lo que haremos -dijo con una gran sonrisa, y después se despidió de ella agitando la mano.

El chico salió disparado de la sala por lo que estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un joven de cabello negro medio largo amarrado en una coleta y con una cicatriz en el rostro. Tai freno con fuerza utilizando los pies y el muchacho lo detuvo por los hombros para evitar colisionar.

-Wow, con calma hermano -dijo Kouta, que acababa de regresar del digimundo, específicamente de la base militar donde Juri era atendida y Leomon permanecía encerrado.

-Lo siento, tengo prisa -dijo el castaño haciendo a un lado a su viejo amigo.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué? -lo cuestionó el joven de cabello negro a quien acompañaba Kotemon.

-Sé cómo detener al Emperador, te explicaré después, y a los demás, ahora debo ir con Matt y luego reunir a todos... -dijo mientras seguía caminando deprisa por el pasillo.

-A todos... -pensó Kouta un momento-...diablos... ¡Espera, Tai! -lo llamó con un grito y luego se apresuró a alcanzarlo, al pie de las escaleras que subían hasta la puerta que daba al vestíbulo de la mansión Kouta sujeto la muñeca del castaño.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo algo impaciente el muchacho. Kouta miró a su alrededor un momento y luego jaló a su amigo y lo empujo hasta un pequeño almacén de suministros a un lado de las escaleras-, ¿Que mierda Kouta? ¿Que se supone que...?

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó el chico mientras Kotemon se quedaba fuera del almacén vigilando.

-¿Que? -dijo Tai con incredulidad-, por amor de dios Kouta, ¿No me estas escuchando? Te digo que tengo un plan para detener al Emperador, ¿y tú estás pensando en comida? Eres igual que Agumon.

-No Tai, tu no escuchas, quiero saber si tienes hambre -dijo remarcando cada silaba, Tai a punto de volver a protestar comprendió la intención de su compañero. Lo miró interrogante un instante y luego asintió.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, creo que tengo algo de hambre -Kouta seguía mirando en todas direcciones como buscando algo.

-Perfecto -dijo mientras de un bolsillo de su chaqueta sacaba una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo-. Kotemon y yo encontramos un restaurante donde sirven un muy rico ramen, deberíamos reunirnos ahí, hoy en la tarde tal vez -dijo extendiéndole el papel en el que acababa de apuntar la dirección de dicho lugar.

-Claro, ahí estaré -le confirmó el muchacho, dirigiéndose a la salida del almacén con lentitud.

-Tai -lo llamó una vez más el chico de cabello negro-, lleva a Ishida contigo -el castaño asintió y se retiró del lugar.

 **Restaurante Ichiraku Ramen, en Odaiba, en la Tierra**

 **Junio 9 de 2085**

Yamato Ishida permanecía serio mientras Gabumon seguía mirando la carta del restaurante y Taichi y Agumon jugaban un juego de póker sobre la mesa. Ambos chicos vestían ropa normal, el joven Ishida llevaba una camisa de cuello color vino y un pantalón de mezclilla, mientras el castaño llevaba una camisa de manga corta azul rey y unas bermudas marrón.

El lugar era bastante agradable, colorido y tranquilo. Grandes ventanales daban a la calle dejando entrar mucha luz y los asientos donde se encontraban eran cómodos. Habían pedido una mesa al fondo rodeada por un acolchado asiento en forma de herradura que rodeaba tres lados de la mesa. No estaban seguros de cuanta gente se reuniría con ellos, por lo que creían conveniente contar con el mayor espacio posible, además de que la mesa en cuestión tenía la ubicación más discreta de todo el restaurante, alejada de las ventanas y con buena vista de casi todo el restaurante.

Tai habló con Matt justo después de encontrarse con Kouta y le informo de que se reunirían en la tarde en aquel sitio, con la mayor discreción que pudo, buscando también asegurarse de que el rubio entendiera el mensaje.

Kouta y Tai habían desarrollado esa forma de hablar en clave para mantener información importante en secreto, por lo que el castaño había comprendido que el chico de cabello oscuro le estaba informando de que la mansión no era un lugar seguro para hablar, y que le aclararía todo en cuanto se reunieran en ese restaurante.

Una mesera pelirroja de largo y fino cabello amarrado en una cometa se acercó dejando sobre la mesa cuatro razones de ramen que repartió entre los cuatro ocupantes de la mesa.

-Que lo disfruten -les dijo a todos pero miró únicamente a Matt guiñándole un ojo y dedicándole una coqueta sonrisa. El muchacho se ruborizo ligeramente para después agradecer con educación por la comida.

-Eres bastante popular con las chicas -dijo Tai mientras tomaba una carta de la baraja.

-Cállate -le reclamo el chico-, y a todo esto, ¿Que hacemos aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, no tengo ni idea -Agumon tomó también una carta continuando con su juego con el muchacho.

-¿Entonces por qué vinimos? -Gabumon comenzó a comer cansado de la discusión, que se trataba una vez más de lo mismo y que su compañero había sostenido con el chico castaño desde que llegaron al restaurante.

-Kouta tiene algo importante que decirnos, creo que puede tener algo que ver con el emperador, y eso es un tema importante -le informó mientras él y Agumon se miraban y asentían-, tercia de ases -dijo el castaño con regocijo. El digimon dinosaurio sonrió.

-Póker de dos -le sonrió el digimon bajando sus cartas y extendiendo los brazos en forma de victoria.

-Pues ya se tardó ese inútil -dijo fastidiado el rubio removiendo la comida en su plato.

-La paciencia no es tú fuerte, ¿Verdad Yama? -escucharon detrás de ellos y vieron acercarse al susodicho, cubierto por una larga gabardina de color marrón oscuro, llevaba lentes de sol y con una gorra tipo boina en la cabeza. El chico tomó asiento y de debajo de su gabardina salió Kotemon que se sentó a un lado de él y de Taichi, apretujándose en la parte del fondo de la mesa.

-¿Qué carajo traes puesto? -lo cuestionó Yamato mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Vine de incognito por si alguien me seguía, ¿Que ustedes no piensan en eso? -preguntó el muchacho quitándose la boina y los lentes.

-Nadie piensa en eso -le dijo Tai-, te vez ridículo -se mofó el castaño antes de comenzar a comer.

-Par de idiotas, ya lo verán cuando llegue Ryo -se defendió el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ver qué? -preguntó el nombrado y los Tamers y digimons lo miraron, parado frente a ellos acompañado por Monodramon, y vestido con una simple camisa negra de manga larga y un pantalón de mezclilla algo ajustado. Las miradas burlonas se clavaron en Kouta quien siguió con los brazos cruzados y su cara de enfado.

La mesera regresó para dejar otros cuatro platos y regalarle otra sonrisa a Matt quien volvió a ruborizarse sin decirle nada.

-Bien, pongámonos serios -dijo Taichi limpiándose la boca con una servilleta-, ¿Por qué tanto drama? ¿Qué es tan importante que debemos salir de la mansión para hablarlo?

-Bueno es...algo un tanto complicado -dijo Ryo. De verdad era complicado, ¿Cómo decirles aquello? que él, Kouta y Henri habían pensado desde la primera aparición del Emperador.

-Sospechan que hay un traidor en la mansión -dijo Matt para después llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca. Kouta y Ryo lo miraron boquiabiertos mientras Tai les dirigía una mirada de desconcierto e indignación.

-Eso es ridículo, ¿No es verdad o sí? -los cuestionó el castaño.

-Bueno... -intentó hablar Kouta.

-¡Es cierto! -Tai se levantó de su asiento provocando que algunos de los clientes los voltearan a ver.

-Tai cálmate -le pidió Matt sosegadamente-. Supongo que si no querían que habláramos en la mansión es porque temían que alguien nos escuchara, y eso solo es un problema si no confían en alguien. Me imagino que ya tienen un sospechoso -las conclusiones de Matt eran bastante asombrosas, pensaba Ryo.

-¿Cómo pueden desconfiar de alguien en la mansión? Somos un equipo -se quejó Tai.

-Hay ciertas pistas que nos llevan a eso -dijo Kouta-, el Emperador tiene información sobre nosotros, se movió por el digimundo usando la red de HEDM y nadie sabe como pero parece que opera bajo nuestras propias narices.

-Esos son motivos para pensar que alguien de la agencia, o con nexos con ella sea el responsable de todo este caos, ¿Pero por qué asumir que es uno de los niños elegidos?

-¿No te parece una buena fachada? -intervino Matt-, además desde la mansión Riuga se puede tener un mejor monitoreo del digimundo, y explicaría por qué parece que el desgraciado esta siempre un paso adelante de nosotros -concluyó Matt descruzando los brazos para recargarlos sobre la mesa-. ¿Quién es su sospechoso? -les preguntó.

-Ichijouji -dijo Ryo.

-A estado actuando algo extraño -agregó Kouta. Tai estaba por protestar, pero incluso él había notado que el chico escondía algo cuando regreso a la mansión. ¿A caso sería posible lo que sus compañeros decían?

-Por eso no podíamos hablar en la mansión -continuó Ryo.

-Y por eso no podía dejar que hablaras con todo el grupo sobre tu idea para capturar al emperador, lo pondrías sobre aviso.

-Asumiendo que sea él -dijo aun para defenderlo-, no hay pruebas de que tengan razón. ¿O sí?

-No -confirmo Ryo sin titubear-, pero una sospecha así no se toma a la ligera, prefiero ser precavido que lamentar una desgracia...otra desgracia -dijo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos. Taichi y Matt parecían estar de acuerdo con ese punto.

-Bien -dijo Tai finalmente-, pero hasta no tener pruebas nada de esto lo deben saber los demás -aclaró el muchacho-, nadie debe enterarse.

-¿Y de que no debemos enterarnos Taichi Kamiya? -el castaño casi se atragantó con la comida al escuchar la voz de Mimi. El grupo entero (a excepción de Matt) voltearon a ver frente a la mesa a la mismísima Mimi Tachikawa, con una blusa roja de cuello y un pantalón negro ajustado, junto a Palmon, y a Sora Takenouchi, vestida con una blusa azul celeste de tirantes y una falda un poco larga de color blanco, junto a su compañera Biyomon.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? -preguntó Kouta.

-Arruinar reuniones secretas es como me gusta gastar el tiempo -dijo Sora con tono burlón.

-¿Quien dice que esto es una reunión secreta? -dijo Ryo visiblemente nervioso.

-¡Ay por favor! La próxima vez que usen el almacén de suministros cómo escondite al menos asegúrense de que este vacío -les espetó Sora, a lo que Kouta y Tai se pusieron nerviosos.

-Ahora explíquenos -comenzó Mimi bastante molesta -, ¿Por qué se reúnen fuera de la mansión para hablar de algo sobre el Emperador? ¿Y qué es eso de lo que no nos podemos enterar? -los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio, todos, incluso los digimons parecían nerviosos.

-Está bien, tienen derecho a enterarse -dijo Matt con calma.

-Matt -dijo Tai para callarlo pero el chico lo miró serio. El castaño quiso replicar pero algo en la mirada del rubio le hizo esperar.

-Les diremos... No queremos que los más jóvenes sigan peleando -Sora y Mimi lucían sorprendidas mientras que los chicos y sus compañeros no entendían lo que el rubio estaba haciendo-. Tai tiene un plan para pelear contra el Emperador, pero no queremos que los chicos participen, planeamos una estrategia en la que solo nosotros participemos.

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablan? -preguntó Sora con tono preocupado. Matt seguía serio.

-Juri casi murió en la última misión, es obvio que esto dejó de ser un juego de niños y ahora se ha convertido en una guerra, y no creo justo que nos ocultemos detrás de los chicos.

-Pero ellos son los únicos que pueden pelear -argumento Mimi-, se decidió que ellos serían la primera línea de defensa y principal escuadrón de ataque por que son quienes pueden utilizar el poder de los digimentals.

-Y hemos estado muy cómodos con eso -dijo Ryo von voz calmada-, pero aunque sean quienes pueden pelear, siguen siendo niños.

-Además ya no solo ellos pueden pelear -dijo Agumon llamando la atención de todos y ganándose una sonrisa cómplice de Tai.

-Chicos -Sora tomó la palabra-, bueno, comprendo, pero somos un equipo. Matt miró a la pelirroja con seriedad.

-Si pero... Davis, Ken, T.K., Hikari... ¡Por Dios, Cody! -elevó el tono de voz remarcando la seriedad del asunto-, el solo tiene catorce años, y la hermana de Henri igual. Claro ellos son fuertes, y los únicos que pueden pelear sin limitaciones, pero siguen siendo solo niños, y nosotros unos irresponsables por dejarlos pelear contra algo tan grande -Palmon y Biyomon tomaron asiento mientras Sora y Mimi seguían algo titubeantes-. La próxima vez puede que sea incluso peor, y no quiero que mi hermano salga lesionado o... -el chico apretó los puños molesto.

Tai notaba que aunque había dicho eso con la intención de desviar la atención de las chicas realmente sentía cada cosa que estaba diciendo.

-Eso es cierto, debemos pelear nosotros, por Hikari y los demás -agregó Ryo, ganándose una mirada no muy amigable de Tai por haber nombrado de esa forma a la chica Yagami.

-Ok, entiendo, pero debieron incluirnos a nosotras y al resto -dijo Mimi tomando asiento al igual que Sora-, a Takato, Rika, a Izzy, Joe...

-Ese cerebrito no tiene la fuerza para pelear -se quejó Kouta, quien había estado bastante hostil con el chico de cabellera azul.

-Takato y Rika no están en el mejor estado para pelear, lo de Juri los afecto más a ellos, igual a Henri -dijo Ryo recordando al muchacho Wong.

-Además Izzy está muy ocupado trabajando en lo de los discos inhabilitadores -dijo Tai refiriéndose a los aparatos que apagaban las torres-, y Joe le ayuda a hacerlo -dijo dirigiendo las palabras a Kouta quien bufo inconforme.

-Eso nos deja solo a nosotros -dijo Matt como conclusión.

-Y a nosotras -enfatizo Mimi. Tai estaba a punto de decir algo pero la severa mirada de la castaña lo detuvo.

-Si van a hacer esto, cuando menos no los dejaremos actuar solos -puntualizó Sora con determinación. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, sabían que no podrían hacerlas desistir.

-Correcto, lo haremos juntos -dijo Tai rindiéndose ante las circunstancias.

-Bien, ¿Entonces cuál es el plan? -los cinco Tamers y sus digimons junto con Agumon miraron a Tai, quien estaba al centro de la mesa.

-Para ganar esta especie de guerra tenemos que derrotar al Emperador, ya no basta con liberar zonas de su control, es hora de enfrentarlo directamente.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer eso? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está -dijo Mimi y todos parecían estar descuerdo con ella. Tai sonrió cruzándose de brazos

-Hagamos que venga a nosotros.

 **Valle de Iroh al oeste de la selva Center, en el continente Sarvar, en el digimundo**

 **Junio 13 de 2085**

En aquel largo camino entre las montañas verdosas de la selva center y los terrenos más inhóspitos del oeste del continente avanzaba una hilera de vehículos de HEDM. Un gran vehículos blindado, guiados por un Jeep con un soldado en la parte de atrás atento al panorama y sosteniendo una ametralladora tipo gatling. Detrás de los vehículos otro Jeep idéntico al de enfrente protegía la retaguardia y a los lados seis Monocromons, tres a la derecha y tres a la izquierda, con sus jinetes Tamer sobre su lomo terminaban de formar la escolta.

Era sencillo de imaginar el hecho de que aquellos vehículos transportaban algo muy importante, y por ende se utilizaba tal grupo de escoltas. El vehículo acorazado era conducido por un hombre acompañado de su digimon y otro soldado, ambos llevaban el uniforme militar y sobre estos chalecos anti balas, cascos en la cabeza y máscaras que les cubrían desde la nariz hasta la barbilla. El conductor del vehículo estaba bastante nervioso, constantemente miraba por las ventanas y respiraba algo agitado. Junto a él, su compañero digimon, que tenía la apariencia de un pequeño dragón cubierto de pelaje amarillo y con una armadura similar a la de un samurái cubriendo su lomo, cola y parte de su cabeza, lo miraba algo preocupado. El militar, que debía tener cerca de treinta años miró al digimon de nombre Ryudamon intentando sonreír.

-No me agrada esto, es una mala idea, una muy mala idea –dijo volviendo a asomarse por las ventanillas del vehículo-, estamos muy expuestos aquí –el digimon lo miró con preocupación mientras que el otro militar parecía estarlo ignorando y se dedicaba únicamente a revisar una escopeta.

-Solo sigue el curso –le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar del copiloto dejando al digimon en medio de los dos Tamers-, la información se manejó como máximo secreto, no deberíamos tener problemas –le explicó.

-No deberíamos tener problemas, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que después de decir eso no tuviste problemas en una misión? –le reclamó el militar mayor. El otro hombre no dijo nada y solo mantuvo su vista fija en el camino, con el arma sobre su regazo. Parecía estar esperando algo.

En el Jeep de enfrente otro militar, vestido de forma similar a la de sus compañeros en el vehículo blindado viajaba mucho más relajado, acompañado de su compañero Dobermon, sentado en el asiento del copiloto y con otro encapuchado en la parte de atrás junto a su digimon. El militar se retiró el casco pasándose la mano por el corto cabello negro mientras veía que estaban cerca de llegar hasta un pequeño rio que atravesaba las montañas. El rio en cuestión era muy poco profundo en esa zona, aunque bastante amplio, y para cruzar por ahí se había construido un pequeño puente por el que todo el convoy pasaría.

El conductor del Jeep tomó el radio del vehículo para hablar con el resto del grupo.

-Atención convoy, estamos a punto de cruzar el rio, después llegaremos a la boca del dragón y de ahí el camino hasta nuestro destino será más seguro, no quiero cantar victoria antes de tiempo, pero creo que lo logramos –dijo dejando el radio en su lugar y acariciando el lomo de su compañero que recibió alegre la caricia. En realidad parecía contento el muchacho-. Al final ese lunático no se apareció, ¿genial no crees? –le dijo el militar al ocupante del asiento trasero quien no respondió nada y solo miró por la ventanilla del vehículo.

Al llegar hasta el rio los Monocromons atravesaron este rodeando el puente mientras los Jeeps seguían escoltando el vehículo acorazado. La extensión total del puente era de al menos cincuenta metros, mismos que eran recorridos poco a poco. Al pasar el rio tendrían de frente la entrada de una conexión de túneles bastante extensos que tenían por nombre "la boca del dragón" por las formaciones rocosas dentro de las cuevas que se asemejaban a la dentadura de uno de esos míticos animales.

Dos de los Jinetes de Monocromons avanzaron se adelantaron para ver el camino hasta la entrada a las cuevas, pasando la frondosa zona de la selva.

-Esta misión salió mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo uno de los jinetes encendiendo el comunicador de su casco.

-Aun no terminamos, no te confíes –le contestó con voz femenina la otra jinete mientras llegaban hasta el final del rio.

-Ahí está, la boca del dragón, una vez ahí el resto del viaje será sencillo –dijo con satisfacción, aunque la mujer montando el otro Monochromon no parecía tan convencida de eso.

Tenía un mal presentimiento y se sentía observada, comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que un extraño destello llamó su atención. Tomó los binoculares que llevaba sujetos al hombro del uniforme y levantando el visor de su casco los utilizó para ver mejor aquel objeto. Amplio la imagen y cambio a una visión especial que le ofreciera una mejor visibilidad del objeto e iniciara un análisis del mismo. Debido a la vegetación frondosa que estorbaba el aparato tardo un momento en descartar las imágenes de árboles y ramas que estorbaban hasta que mostró únicamente el contorno de una construcción alta, parecida a una torre. Después de terminado el análisis el aparato confirmo que la torre irradiaba las ondas que creaban interferencia con los digivices.

-Demonios, ¡Es una trampa! –exclamó dando vuelta a su digimon para hacer que el resto del convoy retrocediera.

El conductor del Jeep que estaba delante del vehículo acorazado vio el movimiento de la jinete y escuchó por medio del radio el grito de la mujer, para después ver como una roca era lanzada hacia ellos.

-Mierda –dijo mientras aceleraba y giraba el volante saliendo del lugar donde la enorme roca se estrelló hundiéndose en el puente de madera y estorbando el paso del vehículo blindado. Más rocas comenzaron a caer mientras los Monocromons flanqueaban el vehículo en el rio.

En el cielo vieron venir un grupo de Airdramons que comenzaron a escupir bolas de fuego, las cuales fueron detenidas por los disparos de fuego de los Monochromons en el agua. En ese momento de las montañas de la selva center descendió a toda velocidad un grupo de Golemons que taclearon a los Monocromons mientras estos mantenían el fuego contra los Airdramons. Uno de los Golemons avanzó hasta llegar al puente subiendo a este y golpeando con su puño de piedra el Jeep al frente del convoy lanzándolo del puente al agua boca abajo para después rugir mientras se ponía de frente al vehículo blindado.

-Me lleva, ¡Sabía que era una mala idea! –exclamó el conductor del vehículo mientras ponía el vehículo en reversa con la intención de escapar de ahí, sin embargo el Golemon alcanzó al vehículo antes de que se alejara sujetándolo de la parte delantera y levantándolo.

El militar de la escopeta recargó esta y apuntó al rostro del digimon que los miraba fijamente a través del parabrisas. Dio un disparó que voló el cristal en pedazos y después otro que dio de lleno en la cara del digimon haciéndolo soltar el vehículo.

-¡Vámonos! –dijo y el conductor pisó el acelerador para retroceder estrellándose con el Jeep de atrás que se dejó arrastrar por el vehículo blindado mientras en la parte de arriba un militar con una ametralladora disparaba a los Airdramon que volaban cerca de ellos.

Alrededor del puente, en el agua los Monochromons y los Golemon continuaban forcejeando. La jinete que había visto la torre en la montaña sostenía una batalla sobre el lomo de su compañero contra un Golemon que intentaba abrirse paso hasta el digimon que le disparaba grandes llamaradas. El digimon de piedra lanzó un fuerte rugido lanzándose a toda velocidad contra el digimon para golpearlo con el hombro y después tomarlo de la mandíbula levantándolo sobre sus patas traseras. La mujer sobre el digimon alcanzó a liberar las correas con que se sujetaba al lomo de su compañero justo a tiempo para saltar de él y evitar quedar aplastada debajo del digimon. Cayó al agua y se levantó viendo que esta le llegaba hasta las rodillas y viendo a su compañero.

-Monochromon arriba –dijo intentando alentar a su compañero el cual mientras trataba de incorporarse fue alcanzado por un proyectil que le golpeó en la garganta. La chica vio como un aro negro comenzaba a rodearle todo el cuello-. No –dijo mientras sacaba un arma apuntándole al aro pero antes de poder disparar los gruñidos de los Airdramons le advirtieron del ataque inminente de los mismos. La chica retrocedió alejándose del lugar de la batalla y tratando de llegar hasta el Jeep y el vehículo blindado.

Ambos vehículos estaban por llegar al otro extremo del puente cuando la lluvia de fuego de los Airdramons golpearon el puente de madera comenzando a destruirlo, llegando hasta el punto justo donde estaban los neumáticos delanteros del vehículo blindado el cual se fue abajo junto con el puente quedando varado en este con la parte delantera hundida.

El militar en la parte trasera del Jeep miró al vehículo blindado con preocupación. Del interior del Jeep salió la conductora acompañada de su compañero (un Gazimon), y juntos intentaron llegar hasta la puerta trasera del vehículo para abrirla y sacar el contenido.

-Debemos asegurar el paquete –dijo el militar que seguía sobre la parte trasera del Jeep con una metralleta en las manos.

El militar volteó al frente para ver descender a uno de los Airdramons, del cual bajó un sujeto vestido de negro. Su cabeza era cubierta por una capucha y debajo de esta una máscara blanca cubría su rostro. La ropa negra con bordados amarillos cubría cada parte de su cuerpo. El militar lo identificó por supuesto, era el así autoproclamado Emperador de los digimons.

El hombre sobre el Jeep comenzó a disparar pero el Airdramon se interpuso recibiendo los disparos que se hundieron en su piel generándole gran dolor, hasta que la ráfaga seso. El militar revisó el arma que se había trabado mientras el Emperador seguía su camino con calma. Del interior del vehículo salió un Gotsumon que se arrojó sobre el hombre de la máscara quien levantó un brazo del cual salió disparado un aro negro que rodeó el cuello del digimon quien cayó al suelo donde comenzó a retorcerse.

-¡Gotsumon! –exclamó el militar viendo a su compañero en el suelo. El emperador estaba ya a pocos pasos de él y el hombre arrojó el arma y saltó del vehículo para detenerlo-. Pelea como hombre bastardo –le dijo levantando sus puños notoriamente enojado mientras que el Emperador solo se detuvo frente a él.

-¿Cómo hombre? ¿Por qué pelear como hombre si soy más que eso? –dijo y chasqueó los dedos, acto seguido el Gotsumon se levantó y saltó sobre el Jeep para después atacar a su Tamer con una serie de rocas que lo golpearon hasta tirarlo al agua. El emperador continuo su marcha escoltado por el digimon de roca hasta llegar con los últimos dos obstáculos, la última integrante del convoy militar y su compañero digimon Gazimon.

Ambos dejaron su labor de intentar llegar hasta la puerta del vehículo y encararon al enmascarado algo temerosos. Gotsumon lanzó nuevamente una serie de rocas que la chica esquivó saltando y cubriéndose detrás del Jeep. Gazimon saltó hacia el emperador quien lo esquivó para después sacar de debajo de su capa un látigo con el que le lanzó un golpe que le sujetó el cuello. El emperador comenzó a ejercer presión asfixiando al digimon, mientras la chica detrás del Jeep se trepaba en este para saltar sobre el Emperador.

-Maldito –exclamó lanzándose sobre el pero Gotsumon le impidió llegar hasta su objetivo tacleándola en el aire. El dejó al digimon siguiendo su camino y disparándole también a él un aro de control que salió desde su muñeca.

Al llegar frente al vehículo uno de sus Golemons tomó el mismo de la parte delantera sacándolo de entre los restos del puente y encontrándose con la cabina sola. Arrastró el vehículo hasta dejarlo sobre el puente y una vez ahí el emperador se aproximó a la puerta.

-Que lastima que sean tan malos para ocultar información, pero para mí eso es una fortuna –dijo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta la cual estaba fuertemente cerrada. Buscó entre su capa algo y sacó un pequeño explosivo el cual adhirió a la puerta y luego dio unos cuantos pasos atrás alejándose de la explosión. El explosivo estalló dejando la puerta doble sin cerrojos-. Uno diría que algo como esto sucede una sola vez en la vida, pero que encontraran dos digieggs de la especie Agumon en la misma década, es algo irreal, y ahora es mío –dijo abriendo las puertas del vehículo, solo para recibir el impacto de un par de suelas de bota sobre la máscara que le cubría el rostro. El violento y repentino golpe lo envió al suelo mientras que Taichi se descolgaba del vehículo aterrizando a pocos pasos del Emperador tirado en el suelo.

-Ay perdona, ¿no te llego el mensaje?, resultó que no era un digiegg de Agumon, sino una roca que parecía digiegg, pero para que no sintieras que te diste la vuelta en vano nos enviaron a nosotros –dijo Taichi mientras del vehículo bajaban Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon y Agumon, quien se puso frente a Tai con su fiera mirada puesta sobre el Emperador.

 _-¿Qué hagamos qué? –preguntó Sora desconcertada. Tai tomó de debajo de la mesa del restaurante una mochila y de esta saco un folder, despejó un poco la mesa mostrando algunos documentos con fotografías en las cuales aparecían distintas locaciones, y lo más llamativo, la figura encapuchada y enmascarada del Emperador._

 _-De todos los lugares donde ha atacado, solo en estos ha estado presente, al principio no entendí el motivo, hasta que revise la información de estos dos lugares –dijo mostrando los informes que hablaban de dos poblados en específico. Mimi revisó uno de ellos mientras que Matt tomó el otro._

 _-No entiendo, ¿qué tiene de especial esta aldea? –dijo Mimi revisando la información._

 _-Nada aparte de una biblioteca, en cuanto al informe que revisas tú Matt –dijo señalando las hojas en manos del rubio-, es una simple ciudad, bastante concurrida pero aun así nada del otro mundo._

 _-A ver, no estoy comprendiendo, ¿Por qué nos muestras esto? –preguntó Sora._

 _-Los otros lugares donde el Emperador apareció fueron el parque fundidora, del que extrajo varios minerales, un laboratorio de HEDM y una guardería de la que robo un par de digieggs. De estos otros dos lugares al principio pensé que no tenían nada que ver, incluso los informes dicen que solo los recorrió, que realmente no se llevó nada llamativo, pero se equivocan –explicó._

 _-Minerales…un laboratorio… -comenzó a decir Ryo en voz baja-, ¿fabrica algo? –parecía que el muchacho comenzaba a comprender en que estaba pensando Tai._

 _-Eso explica los materiales del parque y los utensilios que se llevó del laboratorio de HEDM –dijo Sora como aceptando la posibilidad de lo que había dicho Ryo._

 _-¿Pero que tienen que ver el digiegg y los otros dos lugares? –preguntó Matt intrigado._

 _-La biblioteca que les mencioné tiene los registros más extensos y exhaustivamente recopilados que hablan sobre digimons, sus habilidades, sus capacidades, etcétera, en cuanto a la ciudad, no es muy llamativa, pero si tiene una gran gama de variedad de especies digimon. Cuando estuvo en esos dos lugares, no los recorrió simplemente, estaba recabando información –Tai hizo una pequeña pausa-, creo que planea criar a un digimon, y utilizarlo como su mayor y más eficaz arma._

El Emperador comenzó a ponerse de pie con rapidez mientras Tai se arrojaba sobre él. Gotsumon y Gazimon se arrojaron sobre el chico pero Agumon saltó por encima del hombro del castaño interceptando a los dos digimons. Taichi llegó hasta donde el emperador sujetándolo del hombro para darle la vuelta y asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse.

El Airdramon sobre el cual había llegado el emperador se dispuso a atacar a los Tamers, pero Biyomon le disparó su espiral de fuego verde mientras que Palmon lanzaba su hiera venenosa sujetándose del digimon y doblegando a este impidiéndole elevarse.

Los Golemons comenzaban a acercarse al sitió de la batalla cuando Kouta se asomó desde detrás del Jeep que había sido volcado. Apuntó a uno de los gigantes de roca con un arma larga y de grueso cañón. Del otro lado Kotemon, que había estado oculto en el rio también le apuntaba al mismo digimon, coordinándose con su compañero. Ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo apuntando a las piernas del digimon que se movía con lentitud atrapando ambas piernas del digimon con cuerdas, para después sujetar estas al suelo utilizando otro disparo del cañón. El digimon se vio frenado por el fuerte amarre y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Al mismo tiempo otros dos de los Golemons a punto de atacar a Tai y sus compañeros escucharon detrás de ellos los disparos de una escopeta. El militar que viajaba como copiloto del vehículo blindado les había disparado para después accionar un aparato en sus manos que provoco que los proyectiles incrustados en los Golemons les dieran fuertes descargas eléctricas que los derribaron. El Monochromon que había sido puesto bajo el efecto de los aros negros junto a otro de los gigantes de piedra se lanzaron contra el chico que fue defendido por Gabumon, quien se arrojó sobre Golemon y le lanzó una intensa llamarada azul a la cara haciéndolo retroceder, mientras que Monochromon era atacado por Ryudamon que le rasgó una pierna mientras que el militar le disparaba en la otra haciéndolo tropezar y caer de cara al suelo. La Tamer del digimon se aproximó a este apuntando con su arma al aro en su cuello y disparándole con suma precisión y cuidado destruyendo el objeto.

-No puedo creer que esto esté funcionando –dijo la mujer mientras que el militar se quitaba el casco revelando su rubia cabellera.

-Te dije que teníamos un plan –le respondió Matt arrojando la máscara con que cubría su rostro.

De una escotilla en el techo del vehículo blindado habían salido Ryo y Monodramon cargando un par de lanza redes con los cuales habían atacado a los Airdramons en el cielo, y luego de ello Ryo se había encargado de utilizar un rifle con mira telescópica para mantener a raya al resto de dichos enemigos.

El Emperador hecho un rápido vistazo a su alrededor viendo la desfavorable situación y comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

-Creo que te quedaste sin refuerzos –dijo Tai mientras miraba como Agumon vencía a Gazimon y Gotsumon dejándolos inconscientes pero sin serios daños.

 _-¿Criar un digimon? –preguntó Mimi pensando un momento las cosas._

 _-Tu dijiste que llegaron a la conclusión de que el Emperador debe estar planeando controlar las principales ciudades de Sarvar –le dijo Tai a la castaña recordándole la plática que habían tenido cuando regresaron a la mansión-, bueno, si es así, necesitara un gran poder para lograrlo, ¿y qué mejor que un digimon que el mismo entrene y fortalezca? Un campeón entre los miembros de su ejército._

 _-Puede ser –reconoció Matt-, pero ahora dime, ¿Cómo quieres usar eso para capturar al Emperador?_

 _-Desde la vez que surgieron las Torres Joe dijo que el Emperador invadió los sistemas de HEDM, ¿no?, y además utilizó la misma red para movilizaras sus torres –todos asintieron-, bien, ¿Quién dice que no sigue haciéndolo? Obtener información de HEDM no es tan complicado, al menos cierta información –Tai miró a todos los presentes con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-, ¿Qué tal si soltamos una buena carnada? ¿Qué tal si le hacemos creer que hay algo muy importante en cierto lugar?_

 _-El intentara conseguirlo, no podría resistirse –concluyó Sora._

 _-Claro, si logramos despertar su interés así será, pero… ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para llamar su atención? –preguntó Mimi, y por la mirada pensativa de Tai intuyó que hasta ahí había llegado el brillante plan del castaño._

 _-Pues si su intención es conseguir un digimon muy fuerte, justo es eso lo que debemos ofrecerle –dijo Ryo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de satisfacción ene l rostro-, y no será cualquier digimon fuerte, sino uno muy especial, uno que ya antes capto la atención de mucha gente –el chico miró a Agumon quien parecía algo desconcertado por la mirada del muchacho._

 _-De ese modo no podría resistirse –dijo Matt-, un digimon poderoso, y además muy raro, supuestamente extinto hace mucho tiempo._

 _-Intentará conseguirlo, si –dijo Tai viendo como todo un plan se gestaba en ese momento._

 _-Pero debemos hacer que sea creíble –dijo Kouta, no tan animado como los demás-, la información debe no solo parecer real, sino ser real, si es que contamos con que el Emperador invadirá el sistema de HEDM en busca de algo de tal magnitud debe creerlo, en otras palabras la fuente debe ser confiable, debe ser información muy delicada y manejada por miembros de alto rango de la agencia, y no creo que Charles vaya a avalar este plan sin decirle todo a los demás –Tai comprendía que la intención del muchacho era que nadie más de la mansión se enterara del plan._

 _-Creo que conozco a la persona indicada –dijo Matt con una sonrisa satisfecha-, él nos puede ayudar, crear el informe, y hacerlo como si fuera algo real, y créanme, no le dirá nada a Charles._

Tai lanzó un puñetazo que el Emperador bloqueó sujetando el puño del muchacho para torcerle el brazo y sujetárselo con fuerza, pero se liberó al lazar una patada que el enmascarado bloqueó con ambos antebrazos dejando caer al castaño que se levantó de un salto y le lanzó otra patada en el estómago al Emperador, quien se dobló por el dolor y sintió como el castaño le sujetaba la cabeza con la intención de propinarle un rodillazo en la cara. El encapuchado se adelantó bloqueando el golpe con ambas palmas y luego retrocediendo al tiempo que lanzaba un par de ganchos a los costados de Tai, quien recibió el primero y alcanzó a bloquear el segundo sujetando el brazo del emperador, quien respondió lanzando otro golpe con el brazo libre pero este también fue apresado por el castaño que al tenerlo sujetado de esa manera se inclinó hacia atrás tomando distancia para darle un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas agrietando la máscara que llevaba puesta,

Tai soltó al Emperador que retrocedió sujetando los pedazos de la máscara que parecían a punto de caer con una mano mientras se tambaleaba jadeante. Tai se dejó caer de rodillas para reincorporarse con la ayuda de Agumon, igualmente jadeando. El Emperador vio como Tai lo miraba desafiante y a su lado se posicionaban las dos chicas Tamer junto a sus digimons. Más atrás Matt llegaba desde el rio apuntándole con la escopeta y Ryo desde el techo del vehículo blindado lo saludó mostrándole el rifle que llevaba consigo.

-Se acabó, no más juegos –dijo Tai recuperando el aliento. El Emperador seguía jadeando pero se detuvo al momento de comenzar a reír como si todo eso fuera gracioso.

-Lo reconozco, los subestime, niños elegidos –dijo sin apartar la mano de su rostro, y con una voz que se distinguía alterada por algún aparato-, han demostrado ser buenos rivales, pero si, tú lo has dicho Taichi Kamiya, no más juegos, es hora de que les muestre, de lo que soy capaz –dijo al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un fuerte estruendo y la tierra detrás del Emperador temblaba hasta derrumbarse. De debajo del suelo surgieron cuatro digimons con apariencia de dinosaurios, enormes y de color negro.

-DarkTyranomon –dijo Sora al ver a las cuatro imponentes bestias que acudían a la ayuda de su amo.

-Serán testigos del verdadero poder –dijo el encapuchado al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a retroceder y los digimons comenzaban a avanzar.

Taichi miró de reojo a Matt que en ese momento acababa de subir a lo que quedaba del puente y que también lo miró. Agumon y Gabumon avanzaron poniéndose al frente de sus Tamers mientras estos tomaban sus digivices.

-No –dijo Taichi lleno de confianza-, tú conocerás lo que es el poder real –Matt sonrió de la misma forma en que lo hacía Tai dirigiéndole una mirada.

-¿Estás listo? –le preguntó en un susurro con tono de complicidad.

-Por supuesto –dijo para después sentarse en el suelo al igual que el rubio en posición de loto.

 _-Pero aun si logramos atraerlo, sin los chicos no tendremos el poder para enfrentar al Emperador, y si planean hacerle frente solo con ventaja numérica les aseguro que no lograremos una victoria sin sufrir serios daños –dijo Sora con preocupación._

 _-No será así –afirmó Matt-, no mientras Tai, Agumon, Gabumon y yo estemos ahí –los demás los miraron con curiosidad._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué planean usar? –preguntó Kouta. Taichi sonrió mirando los rostros llenos de intriga de sus compañeros, y en especial la pregunta que parecía dibujarse en la mirada de Mimi. Con todo lo sucedido no habían tenido oportunidad de contarles a sus amigos lo que habían logrado en el tiempo que estuvieron fuera._

 _-Podríamos contarles, pero sería mejor que lo vieran –contestó el castaño dándoles a entender que no agregaría nada más._

-¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó Sora mientras veía a los chicos en el suelo.

-¿Están…? –comenzó a decir Palmon, que tampoco entendía lo que sucedía.

-¿…rezando? –completó la pregunta Mimi.

Tai y Matt permanecían sentados en el suelo tratando de alejar las voces de sus compañeros y el sonido de los pasos de los digimons acercándose.

- _Despeja tu mente_ –pensó Tai.

- _Conéctate con el espíritu_ –pensó Matt.

Y una vez que lo lograron sintieron la energía fluir dentro de ellos, al igual que sus compañeros digimon. Juntos levantaron sus digivices apuntando a Agumon y Gabumon que en ese momento se lanzaron al encuentro con los Darck Tyranomon.

-Flama bebé –exclamó Agumon lanzando una de las más intensas bolas de fuego que los presentes habían visto producir al digimon.

-Fuego azul –gritó Gabumon lanzando una intensa y grande llamarada de fuego.

Ambos ataques frenaron a los digimons enemigos que soportaron el intenso calor que los dos digimons emitían.

-¿Qué…que es ese poder?…no es posible… -dijo el Emperador con genuina sorpresa.

Agumon y Gabumon continuaron su marcha arrojándose sobre los enemigos y en pleno salto iluminándose activando así la digievolucion.

Greymon surgió de la luz apresando con sus garras a uno de los digimons mientras disparaba una llamarada a otro haciéndolo retroceder pasando muy cerca del emperador que presenciaba incrédulo el combate. Por su parte Garurumon lanzó su ataque aullido explosivo al otro par de enemigos manteniéndolos a raya, mientras Greymon sometía al DarkTyranomon que tenía sujeto y lo llevaba hasta el suelo.

-Matt, tú y Sora vayan por la torre, derríbenla para que los refuerzos puedan venir a apoyar, nosotros nos encargaremos de los enemigos y mantendremos aquí al Emperador –indicó Tai. Matt aceptó sin replicar montando en el lomo de su compañero y ayudando a Sora a subir, para después salir disparados del lugar con Biyomon siguiéndolos.

-¿A dónde creen que van? –exclamó el emperador viendo al muchacho rubio alejarse y a Greymon combatiendo contra los DarkTyranomon, un sonido de disparo y la tierra levantándose cerca de él llamaron su atención.

-Tienes problemas más serios imbécil –le gritó Ryo recargando el rifle.

Taichi se lanzó al campo de batalla donde Greymon continuaba la contienda pasando por entre las piernas de los digimons con una destreza asombrosa. Una de las garras de los digimons enemigos se precipitó hacia el castaño pero Greymon la detuvo y empujó al digimon mientras que Tai esquivaba la cola del digimon que se interpuso en su camino y llegó hasta donde el Emperador lanzándole otro puñetazo que por la sorpresa no alcanzó a bloquear.

Ambos, Taichi y el Emperador resbalaron cayendo por la grieta que habían formado en el suelo los DarkTyranomon llegando hasta el fondo de este. Una gran caverna subterránea se abría frente a los dos muchachos que mientras rodaban por la tierra seguían forcejeando. El emperador empujó con sus piernas al chico alejándose de él mientras seguía rondando hasta que ambos llegaron a terreno plano. Taichi se incorporó rápidamente mientras el emperador se levantaba apoyando ambas manos en el suelo dejando caer limitad de la máscara que cubría su rostro. Taichi vio la parte superior del rostro del Emperador, parecía un chico casi de su edad, con ojos llenos de furia.

-Necio testarudo –le espetó con rabia el enmascarado.

-Me lo han dicho antes –dijo lanzándose otra vez sobre él.

Matt y Sora cabalgaban sobre el lomo de Garurumon abriéndose paso por la vegetación selvática hasta que vislumbraron la Torre y frente a ella aun par de Golemons.

-Supongo que no podíamos tenerla tan fácil –dijo Matt mientras Garurumon descendía la velocidad y Sora saltaba del digimon.

Matt se aferró con fuerza al pelaje de su compañero dispuesto a acompañarlo en la batalla. El digimon sintió eso y con un potente aullido como canto de guerra se lanzó sobre los enemigos, aterrizando con las garras delanteras sobre uno de los Golemons derribándolo, mientras que el otro lidiaba con los ataques aéreos de Biyomon. Sora presenció el combate del digimon lobo que sujetaba uno de los brazos del digimon entre sus fauces y viendo la expresión salvaje del digimon notó que de alguna manera se asemejaba a la fiera mirada de Matt, una mirada de cazador sometiendo a su presa.

Biyomon esquivó uno de los golpes del Golemon con quien contendía el cual se impactó contra la torre agrietándola. La chica pelirroja lo notó de inmediato y comenzó a correr hacia el digimon de piedra. Tomo una gruesa rama del suelo y apurándose contra el digimon golpeó una de sus piernas con la rama partiéndola a la mitad y llamando su atención.

-¡A mí! ¡Ven por mí! –dijo a lo que el digimon respondió lanzando un puñetazo a donde sora se encontraba y que saltó rodando por el suelo para alejarse.

-¡Sora! –exclamó el rubio preocupado haciendo que Garurumon soltara a Golemon quien aprovechó el descuido para arrojarlo a un lado. Matt cayó del lomo de su compañero viendo como Sora recargaba la espalda contra la torre con mirada desafiante.

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Aplástame!-le gritó y el digimon obedeció lanzando otro puñetazo en dirección a Sora que se apartó ayudada por Biyomon que la tomo con sus garras arrastrándola esforzándose por volar con el peso de la chica.

El puño de roca golpeó contra la torre agrietando la base de la misma. Matt vio la oportunidad y sin decir nada, Garurumon se levantó dirigiendo un aullido explosivo hacia la torre que terminó de romperse derrumbándose sobre el terreno.

Los dos Golemons enemigos se derrumbaron al ser liberados del control de los aros negros, algo confundidos.

- _Tai, la torre cayó, los refuerzos están a unos metros, el Emperador es nuestro_ –escuchó el castaño la voz de Ryo a través del audífono en su oreja y sonrió triunfante. A una distancia de más o menos diez metros el Emperador lo miraba furioso mientras el chico sacaba su arma de la cartuchera en su cintura.

-Se acabó, te lo dije –afirmó el muchacho apuntándole con el arma-, esto va a sonar ridículo pero siempre tuve ganas de decir algo así, en nombre de HEDM, de las autoridades en Japón, y de los digimons de este y cualquier otro mundo, quedas bajo arresto –pronunció el muchacho con gran satisfacción. El Emperador comenzó a reír, sin mostrarse nervioso ni asustado.

-¿Sigues sin entenderlo? No hay autoridad mayor que la mía, ni poder más grande que el de las tinieblas, y ese ahora me pertenece –Tai lo miró enfadado apretando el arma con fuerza.

-No permitiré que se le acerquen me escuchas, cualquiera que sea el plan que tienen con ella, no sucederá –le dijo refiriéndose a Hikari, pensando que aquel muchacho tenía algo que ver con los seres oscuros que tenían su interés puesto en la chica Yagami, en su hermana.

-¿De qué mierda hablas? –Preguntó el enmascarado, Tai notó en su mirada incertidumbre-, si te refieres a alguna de tus patéticas compañeras elegidas, tranquilo, no tengo interés en ninguna de ellas, en ninguno de ustedes en realidad. Yo solo reclamo lo que por derecho es mío, el control sobre todos los digimons, y cualquiera que sea el plan que tengan para detenerme, no sucederá –le espetó para después volver a emitir una carcajada.

El suelo volvió a temblar y Tai vio como el Emperador era tragado por la tierra. El castaño se aproximó corriendo al lugar donde estaba el Emperador y donde ahora había una especie de túnel.

-Hijo de perra –dijo enfadado mientras escuchaba pasos y voces detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Mimi, Palmon, Kouta y Kotemon junto a otro grupo de militares distinto a aquellos con los que habían llegado al principio.

-¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó un hombre con voz autoritaria asomándose por el túnel frente a Tai y alumbrando este con una linterna.

-Se escapó –dijo el chico.

-¿Dejaste que se te escapara? –le reclamó el militar. Taichi miró al hombre con una mirada desafiante que lo puso nervioso y lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

-No puede ir muy lejos, Fanbeemon –dijo llamando a un pequeño digimon insecto parecido a una abeja.

El digimon y el militar comenzaron a descender por el túnel con la intención de perseguir al emperador mientras que Tai se alejaba del hoyo en la tierra. Mimi y Kouta lo miraban esperando que les dijera algo pero el muchacho se quedó callado hasta llegar a donde había caído el pedazo de la máscara del emperador para recogerlo. Agumon llego deslizándose por la tierra para acompañar al chico castaño.

-Gracias por pelear Agumon –le dijo el chico acariciándole la cabeza. Mimi y Kouta se acercaron y el castaño le arrojó el pedazo de la máscara al muchacho de cabello negro.

-¿Tanto trabajo y esto es todo lo que conseguimos? –dijo en forma de queja el chico mirando detenidamente el objeto en su mano.

-Yo no lo diría así –dijo Tai sonriéndole con gusto al chico-, veamos como están los demás y vayámonos de aquí, a estas alturas Charles ya debe haberse enterado y debe estar impaciente por gritarme –Kouta asintió con una sonrisa dándose la vuelta para marcharse junto a Kotemon.

Tai le dirigió una mirada a Mimi sonriéndole.

-Estuvieron geniales –le dijo a la joven Tamer y a Palmon-

-Gracias –le contestó ella con tono frívolo mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

-Mimi… -la llamó el y la chica se volteó súbitamente.

-¡Ya! ¡Basta! –dijo con dureza-, has demostrado que eres muy bueno para quedarte callado antes, ¿Por qué no lo sigues demostrando ahora? –dicho esto se dio la vuelta nuevamente, mientras el castaño parecía tener el deseo de ir por ella pero Agumon lo tomo de la chaqueta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Tai resopló abatido sabiendo que el digimon hacia lo correcto al impedirle ir con ella en ese momento, debía darle su espacio.

 _-Me reuniré con el General Hyuga hoy más tarde, creo que será más seguro explicarle toda la situación directamente-, dijo Matt mientras salían del restaurante. Gabumon y él se apartaron un poco del resto ya que tomarían otro camino._

 _-De acuerdo, lo mejor será no decir nada en la mansión, nos reuniremos fuera mañana para compartir los detalles del plan y coordinarnos, hasta entonces sugiero que nadie diga nada de esto –aclaró Kouta._

 _-Revisare las áreas de Sarvar para encontrar un punto donde el Emperador se sienta con ventaja y quizá así se confié, y me asegurare de que no estemos demasiado expuestos –dijo Sora-, pienso que lo mejor sería hacer como que el cargamento será recogido de un pueblo cercano a los dominios del Emperador, si lo hacemos en otra zona quizá sienta que es mucho riesgo y no aparezca._

 _-Te ayudaré con eso –se ofreció Ryo y ambos Tamers con sus digimons comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión siendo seguidos por Kouta y Kotemon._

 _Tai miró un poco apartados a Agumon y Palmon observando a través de un escaparate artículos que vendían en una tienda de antigüedades y luego a Mimi junto a él, que parecía algo distraída._

 _-Bueno… -dijo para llamar su atención-, ya que estamos por aquí, ¿te parece si damos una vuelta? –le ofreció el castaño con algo de timidez. Mimi lo miró con seriedad aumentando su nerviosismo._

 _-¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienen pensado hacer tú y Matt? –le preguntó sin rodeos. Tai sentía la necesidad de contarle a Mimi todo lo que habían pasado en la montaña del sabio con Azulongmon, pero por algún motivo se contuvo._

 _-Es complicado, solo debes saber que todo estará bien y…_

 _-Tai, ¿Por qué todo contigo es complicado? –le preguntó con una mueca de tristeza._

 _-Créeme, esto es en serio difícil de explicar, solo…_

 _-No me refiero solo a esto –lo interrumpió la chica, llamando la atención de los dos digimons que los miraron atentos. La chica castaña se llevó una mano a la frente cruzando su otro brazo sobre su cuerpo-. Cuando regresaste a la mansión después de haberte ido por mucho tiempo te dije que debíamos conocernos, hablar, que quería saber si siento algo por ti y tú por mí, y lo primero que hiciste fue largarte._

 _-Teníamos que hacerlo, necesitábamos algo para combatir, ¡esto es una crisis por dios! –Tai intentaba explicar las cosas sin alterarse demasiado._

 _-¡Lo sé, lo entiendo, carajo, sé que no es el momento para estar pensando en estas cosas, pero no puedo evitarlo! –le aclaró-. Te marchas sin dar motivos, regresas y prácticamente no dices nada, ¿esto es conocer a alguien Tai? –la chica parecía verdaderamente triste-. Entiende, no sé nada de ti._

 _-¡Sabes que me crio una mujer desconocida cuando era niño! –le dijo tratando de justificarse._

 _-¡Eso lo dijiste hace cuatro años cuando estuvimos en la feria por dios! –le gritó llamando la atención ahora de algunos transeúntes. La chica se relajó mientras Tai la miraba preocupado-. No te conozco Tai, y tú a mí tampoco, no creo que se pueda sentir algo por alguien en estas circunstancias._

 _El chico se quedó mudo con la boca abierta. Quería decir algo, quería tener las palabras para contestar a eso, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. Mimi comenzó a alejarse seguida por Palmon mientras el muchacho la veía impotente acompañado por Agumon._

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, la Tierra**

 **Junio 13 de 2085**

Charles miraba por la ventana de la sala de la mansión donde había reunido a todos los Tamers del grupo especial y a sus digimons, con excepción de Juri que seguía en el hospital, Leomon bajo custodia y Henri y Terriermon que seguían acompañando a la chica. Todos los demás estaban repartidos por la sala, acababan de escuchar la narración de Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora y Kouta sobre lo acontecido aquella tarde dado que Charles les había ordenado contar toda la historia, desde su reunión secreta en el restaurante hasta el combate mano a mano de Taichi y el Emperador.

-Así que –comenzó a hablar Charles dándoles la espalda a todos-, deliberadamente planearon una misión en conjunto con la división militar del General Hyuga para capturar al Emperador de los digimons, sin consultarlo conmigo y sin decir nada al resto de sus compañeros. Usaron como ventaja la sospecha de que el Emperador de los digimons de alguna forma espía nuestra información más relevante y montaron la farsa de que había un digiegg con características muy similares a las del digiegg del que nació Agumon y que sería transportado a un centro de investigaciones de HEDM hoy.

La mayoría de los presentes parecían molestos. Rika estaba de brazos cruzados mientras sin dirigirles la mirada con Renamon a su espalda, Joe y Gomamon los miraban entre molestos y preocupados e Izzy les dirigía miradas de reproche mientras Tentomon intentaba calmarlo. Suzie tenía la expresión de una niña haciendo berrinche mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Lopmon, y Cody junto a ella miraba al suelo con los puños tensos mientras Armadillomon recargaba su cabeza en las piernas del chico. Takato y Hikari más bien se mostraban preocupado por la tensión, mientras que los que lucían más molestos eran Yolei, Davis y T.K., que estaban sentados en un sofá junto a sus digimons con los brazos cruzados y frente a los acusados que permanecían en el centro de la sala. Ken, recargado en la pared del fondo solo miraba la escena con seriedad con Wormon sobre su hombro, y Kenta y Hirokazu con MarineAngemon y Guardromon a su lado.

-Si, en resumen –dijo Tai algo apenado.

-Idiota –dijo Yolei en un susurro perfectamente audible.

-Y al final ni siquiera lograron capturar al maldito –se quejó Rika aun con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Oye! Se escapó por un túnel que había preparado en caso de emergencia, no contábamos con que tomaría tal precaución –se justificó Kouta.

-Para planear una misión se deben contemplar todas esas posibilidades –respondió Charles con tono duro dándose la vuelta-, lo sabrían si escucharan más lo que se les dice.

-Señor… -decía Matt tratando de enmendar las cosas.

-La misión fue un éxito –afirmo Tai interrumpiendo al rubio.

-¿Un éxito? –la voz del hombre mayor sonaba exasperada-, arriesgaron toda la red de información de HEDM con su pequeña carnada, hubo serios daños y pérdidas totales en los vehículos, cuatro personas resultaron heridas igual que dos digimons de los nuestros sin contar a aquellos con los que combatieron y por si eso fuera poco el Emperador escapo, ¿Cómo es eso un éxito? –lo cuestionó. Tai permanecía tranquilo.

-Le mostramos al Emperador de lo que somos capaces –afirmó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes-, lo engañamos, lo pusimos contra las cuerdas, lo vencimos en una pelea directa y le dimos una madriza de lo lindo si se me permite decirlo así –explicó el chico-, mostramos que no estamos indefensos, que podemos hacerle frente, y que estamos aquí para detenerlo. Le dimos un mensaje a ese maniaco disfrazado de parca; podemos pelear, y créame, por su expresión creo que lo recordara muy bien cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Más de uno sonrió con las palabras del chico. Rika volteó por primera vez en toda la reunión a ver a Tai e incluso T.K. ablando la dura mirada que le dirigía a su hermano, aunque volvió a mostrar su enfado cuando este lo volteó a ver. Charles permaneció serio por un momento hasta que después él también sonrió.

-Bien, creo que eso puede tomarse como un triunfo –aceptó-, aun así, preferiría que dejaran de actuar por separado del resto del equipo, son todos niños elegidos por una razón, y como una unidad se pelea con más fuerza –explicó como poniendo fin a la discusión.

-Yo tengo una pregunta –dijo Kenta levantando la mano y ganándose la mirada de todos-. Bueno, explicaron las razones de porque no llevaron a nadie más además de los más jóvenes pero… ¿Por qué no nos pidieron ayuda a Hirokazu y a mí?

Tai y Matt miraron a los chicos al fondo de la sala sin saber que decir, con expresiones que parecían mostrar nerviosismo y algo de vergüenza, expresiones similares a las que tenían el resto de los presentes. Incluso Charles parecía algo nervioso y sin saber que decir a los dos chicos, solo se ajustó los lentes en medio de un incómodo silencio que invadió por completo la sala.

Se habían olvidado completamente de ellos dos.

La noche transcurrió sin más percances después de la reunión, y a media noche todos permanecían en sus habitaciones, todos a excepción de Mimi que caminaba con rumbo a la azotea de la mansión en ese momento. Abrió la puerta de acceso a esta encontrándose con la silueta de un chico de cabellera alborotada que la esperaba recargado en la baranda del techo. El chico la miró al llegar y luego se volvió hacia el oscuro patio de enfrente de la mansión que se extendía hasta la reja que delimitaba el terreno. Mimi avanzó hasta llegar a un lado del chico castaño y sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo una nota de papel.

-Recibí tu mensaje, ¿para que querías verme? –le preguntó.

Tai se giró hacia ella para mirarla con seriedad.

-Crecí en una cabaña en medio de un bosque –le dijo sin más-, nunca supe el nombre de la mujer que me cuidaba, yo solo la llamaba anciana, y creo que en realidad jamás me tuvo cariño.

-Tai… -dijo la chica pero el muchacho levantó la mano pidiéndole que callara.

-Además de ella solo hablaba con algunos digimons amigables, en realidad creo que muy pocas veces hable con la anciana. En cuanto se marchó dejé la cabaña, viví con un grupo de Pumpmons, ya sabes, esos digimons con cabeza de calabaza, creo que podría decirse que de ellos aprendí a robar para sobrevivir. No tenía muchos pasatiempos cuando niño, mayormente aprendía a ocultarme y a entrar en lugares sin ser visto.

-¿Qué intentas? –le preguntó algo divertida.

-Déjame terminar –le pidió el chico-, mi autor favorito es Kafka, me encantó La metamorfosis y El proceso, pero mi libro favorito es Del amor y otros demonios de García Márquez. Me gusta el futbol aunque no soy muy bueno jugando y adoro la comida mexicana. Creo que soy algo adicto a los videojuegos, acabo de terminar el Resident Evil 3 y nunca le he podido ganar a Agumon en ningún juego de peleas. Mis películas favoritas son las de Duro de matar, a veces escondo dulces en mis bolsillos para comer sin compartirle a nadie y una vez cuando estaba en el digimundo Agumon se dio cuenta y comenzamos a pelear por ellos provocando una pelea en un restaurante de un pueblo pequeño, ya no nos dejan ir ahí por esa razón –Mimi sonrió escuchando la anécdota del castaño.

-¿Terminaste? –le preguntó la ojimiel.

-Casi –dijo el chico acercándose más a ella para rozar su mano sobre la baranda con la suya-, nunca he celebrado navidad, odio tener que comprar ropa y cuando llueve me gusta salir a mojarme. En realidad hay mucho que no se de mí, y sí, mucho de mí es complicado, pero no significa que no pueda compartirte lo que no lo es para que empieces a conocerme, y de la misma forma quiero conocerte yo a ti, porque me interesas, porque pienso en ti constantemente y porque me gustaría que pensaras en mí si es posible con la misma frecuencia. No me gusta verte molesta, y me encanta cuando sonríes, tus ojos brillan diferente cuando lo haces.

Mimi sonrió sonrojada mientras el chico ponía sus manos en las mejillas de ella. Se acercó plantándole un beso del que Mimi se apartó casi de inmediato, desconcertando un poco al chico.

-Yo odio cuando llueve –le dijo casi de inmediato-, y mi libro favorito es Tokio Blues de Murakami –Taichi le sonrió, tomándole la mano, mientras ella seguía enlistando gustos y disgustos.

 **Meguro-Bar en Tokio, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Septiembre 12 de 2005**

En una mesa al fondo del bar medio desierto en plena madrugada Raye Higuchi bebía solo. Sobre la mesa había un ejemplar de cada uno de los tres libros que había publicado detallando sus investigaciones y los trabajos realizados con científicos de todo el mundo para desarrollar los portales al digimundo, y las aventuras que había vivido en él los últimos años, como explorador de aquel basto y maravilloso mundo. Sonrió con nostalgia viendo los libros pero rápidamente se llenó de cólera empujándolos con él brazo al suelo provocando un ruido que llamó la atención de los meseros del bar.

-¿Qué tanto me miran? –les espetó con brusquedad mientras vaciaba su vaso de un trago-. Tú –dijo señalando a uno de los meseros-, tráeme otro –ordenó y el mesero hizo una reverencia para después ir por el trago del hombre.

Su mirada triste se posó sobre el vaso vacío y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar algunas lágrimas que cayeron sobre la mesa. Llevaba ahí emborrachándose desde la tarde, sufriendo su desgracia y llenándose de odio y tristeza.

Una mujer de esbelta figura y cabello corto entró al bar avanzando hasta la mesa en que Higuchi permanecía lamentándose. La mujer miró a su alrededor y jaló una silla de una mesa desocupada y la arrastró colocándola frente al hombre, tomando asiento después en ella. Raye se percató de aquel movimiento pero tardó un momento en levantar la mirada para ver a aquella guapa mujer de cabello castaño.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó sin cortesía alguna.

-Creo que lo mismo que tú –le dijo con un tono suave.

-¿A si? ¿Quieres retroceder en el tiempo y evitar hacer el mayor descubrimiento de tu vida para así evitar que un montón de mierda inunde el mundo que cuando encontraste te pareció tan maravilloso que estúpidamente quisiste que todo el mundo lo conociera?

-Oh, en ese caso no –dijo con calma. El hombre se rio bajando la mirada nuevamente-. Quiero ayudar a conseguir un futuro en que humanos y digimons vivan en paz y puedan formar lazos de amistad –el hombre resopló ruidosamente al escuchar esas palabras.

-Lazos de amistad… eso es pura mierda –dijo mientras el mesero dejaba otro vaso lleno de licor que el hombre se apuró a tomar, pero la mujer castaña se lo arrebató antes de que diera el primer sorbo.

-No lo es, yo hice amistad con ellos –Raye estaba a punto de reclamarle por el vaso cuando escuchó esa frase que lo dejó desconcertado.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó con un gesto poco amigable.

-Mi nombre es Himari Amakawa –le dijo mientras miraba uno de los libros en el suelo-, y para que lo sepa, usted no fue el primer humano en ver el digimundo –Raye cambió su expresión por una de incredulidad-, esos fuimos, mi hermano Tyson y yo.

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _-Ahora sí que se la pondremos difícil al Emperador._

 _-No, no habrá nada oficial hasta que no tengamos nuestra primera cita oficial._

 _-Gracias Takato, por estar conmigo._

 _-Creo que ya llegó el momento de que responda por lo que ha hecho._

 _-Aún no tenemos nada seguro._

 _-¿Y qué me dices de esto?_

 _-Esto, no tiene explicación._

Bueno, me propuse publicar tres capítulos este mes, y no dije nada porque a veces cuando doy a conocer mis intenciones nada se logra cuajar, pero aquí esta.

Sobre este capítulo quiero decir que disfrute escribiendo la escena de Tai y Mimi, (disfrute todo el capítulo, pero esa en especial, soy fan de la pareja) y es un regalo que les hago a aquellos que siguen esta historia precisamente por esta pareja. ¡Para ustedes, y ojala que les haya gustado!

¡Se vienen cosas interesantes! Atentos con esos pequeños Flashbacks que relatan cosas del pasado porque es información importante, en forma de una especie de rompecabezas.

No digo más, disfruten de la vida, nos vemos el próximo año con el nuevo capítulo (na es broma, pero no sé cuánto tardare). Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por comentar y espero regresen. Paz y amor.

Dato curioso: En realidad si tenía planeado que Kenta y Hirokazu fueran incluidos en la batalla contra el Emperador, pero mientras lo escribía lo olvide por completo, pensé en corregirlo, pero me generó tanta gracia el haberlos olvidado de esa manera que mejor decidí incluir este pequeño lapsus en el capítulo, dejándolo como quedo, con esa pequeña situación graciosa.


	11. XI-El traidor

Nueva actualización, gracias a quienes dejan sus comentarios y espero disfruten este capítulo, que es el primero de un arco que tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir.

 **Capitulo XI**

" **El Traidor"**

 **Ciudad de Ínai Rem, en el continente Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

 **Junio 21 de 2085**

-¡Mega Flama! -Exclamó Greymon escupiendo una enorme llamarada de fuego que golpeó en el aire a un digimon de color negro que batía sus alas elevándose sobre la ciudad y que comenzó a descender en picada al recibir el ataque, estrellándose sobre el pavimento entre las filas de edificios que se extendían por ambos lados de la ancha calle que daba hasta la plaza en el centro de Ínai Rem, en donde se alzaba la torre negra del emperador.

Greymon se lanzó en carrera por la calle con dirección al Devidramon que acababa de derribar. Sobre su cuello y nuca una silla de montar estaba ajustada y sobre esta Taichi estaba asegurado a la misma y se aferraba a los cuernos que salían de la cabeza de su compañero, montando así al digimon acompañándolo en la batalla.

El digimon de nombre Devidramon rugió mientras se levantaba y Greymon respondió con otro rugido al tiempo en que se abalanzaba contra él impidiéndole elevarse y sujetando sus brazos con los suyos obligándolo así a permanecer en tierra mientras respondía a las mordidas que el digimon de color negro le lanzaba con feroces cabezazos, durante los cuales Tai se aferraba con más fuerza. Greymon finalmente logró sujetar con sus fauces al digimon por el cuello sometiéndolo y dejándolo casi inmóvil.

-¡Excelente grandote! –dijo el chico mientras se desabrochaba las correas que lo ayudaban a permanecer en la silla de montar sobre el lomo de su compañero. Se paró sobre la misma y saltó a la cabeza de Greymon corriendo sobre ella y dando un salto hacia el digimon que su compañero seguía sujetando.

Durante el salto dirigió su mano a su espalda para tomar una especie de escopeta con el cañón más ancho de lo usual que llevaba sujeta, la jaló sacándola de la funda en su espalda mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante dando una maroma, cayendo en el lomo de Devidramon mientras cortaba cartucho y se deslizaba por la espalda del enemigo. Un grupo de Nanimons, digimons cuyo cuerpo entero era su cabeza y de extremidades musculosas que estaban detrás del sitio de la pelea de los dos colosos se lanzaron sobre el castaño que arremetió contra ellos disparando proyectiles que al impactar contra los enemigos estallaban cubriéndolos de una espuma que los envolvía casi por completo y los inmovilizaba.

Tai realizó siete disparos deteniendo a los enemigos más cercanos mientras terminaba de deslizarse por el lomo de su compañero y llegaba al suelo, para después emprender carrera por unos metros poco antes de que Guardromon, con Joe, Hirokazu y Gomamon sobre él descendiera del vuelo en que se encontraba ayudado por sus propulsores y Taichi se sujetara a la pierna del digimon mecánico. Guardromon disparo sus misiles contra el grupo de Nanimons que se dirigían hacia el castaño mientras con dificultad volvía a elevarse cargando ahora también al chico que hacia esfuerzos por recargar el arma.

-Estamos a cien metros de la torre -informó Guardromon continuando la marcha.

Una vez sorteados los Nanimons un par de Drimogemons, digimons con taladros tanto en la punta del hocico como en el final de las extremidades a modo de dedos, salieron de la tierra para tratar de interceptar al digimon mecánico que parecía bastante cansado y a punto de descender. Pero en ese momento, de una calle aledaña Garurumon con Matt con su acostumbrado uniforme y casco de jinete con Ryo y Monodramon acompañándolo llegó para embestir a uno de los enemigos que colisionó con el otro, para después hacerlos retroceder aún más lanzando su aullido explosivo contra ellos. Ryo y Monodramon descendieron del lomo de Garurumon al tiempo que Guardromon aterrizaba detrás del digimon lobo.

-Los escuadrones militares cerraron las otras calles, tienen el camino libre -les dijo Ryo mientras cargaba un rifle de largo cañón y de un peculiar color plateado para apuntar a los Nanimons que iban tras ellos. El muchacho apunto a los objetivos disparando una luz violeta que golpeó a uno de los enemigos inmovilizándolo al instante -amo esta cosa -dijo el chico mientras recargaba el arma.

-¡Vayan! -ordenó Matt y Tai y compañía siguieron su camino.

En la sima de uno de los edificios aledaños a la calle Ryo disparaba sus flechas que al impactar daban intensas descargas eléctricas contra los Nanimons y unos digimons con apariencia de perros de color naranja con una D blanca en el pecho de nombre Dogmon que seguían detrás de los Tamers que iban rumbo a la Torre. Al mismo tiempo Kotemon mantenía a raya con los golpes de su espada de madera a un grupo de Gazimons y Gotsumons que querían llegar hasta el chico del arco.

Greymon continuaba su labor frenando al Devidramon en el momento justo que otro llegó hasta el lugar disparando desde el aire sus bolas de fuego que golpearon al gigantesco digimon dinosaurio haciéndolo soltar a su contrincante que aprovecho ese momento para unirse en las ráfagas de fuego contra el digimon que retrocedió hundiéndose en una nube de polvo. Los Devidramons se alinearon frente al humo y polvo que cubría su visibilidad esperando a que se dispersara para ver al derrotado enemigo, pero al desvanecerse la nube vieron al digimon que comenzaba a reponerse de los daños y volvía a ponerse de pie con una expresión aún más fiera que antes.

-Segundo round -dijo en un gruñido mientras disparaba sus bolas de fuego.

Detrás de él Kenta con MarineAngemon en su hombro, quien lanzaba sus burbujas en forma de corazón hacia Greymon, sonreía triunfal viendo que el digimon volvía al combate.

Taichi, Guardromon, Hirokazu, Gomamon y Joe, quien cargaba una pesada mochila en la espalda seguían corriendo a poca distancia de la torre.

-¡Ya está! ¡Lo logramos! -declaro el chico de pelo azul antes de que un digimon con apariencia de un hombre de nieve y color café bloqueara su avance.

-MudFrigimon -dijo Hirokazu deteniéndose al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. Joe parecía preocupado y en ese momento sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Tai le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

-Tú y Gomamon sigan, nosotros nos encargamos -le dijo mientras cortaba cartucho con la escopeta y se lanzaba hacia el enemigo sin pisca de temor.

El muchacho de cabellera alborotada disparo al digimon que se cubrió con un brazo el cual comenzó a ser envuelto por la espuma. Antes de poder reaccionar una explosión a sus pies producida por un misil de Guardromon que se aproximaba hacia el con Hirokazu en su espalda lo distrajo, y Tai volvió a dispararle a corta distancia dándole en el pecho y luego en una pierna, expandiendo la espuma por el cuerpo del enemigo.

Joe y Gomamon llegaron hasta la torre y el chico se quitó la mochila ayudado por Gomamon para después sacar de esta uno de los discos inhabilitadores, el cual entre los dos levantaron y pegaron a la torre. Joe activo el dispositivo y la pantalla del mismo apareció para que el chico comenzara a ingresar los códigos necesarios. El ruido de unos pasos llamaron la atención de ambos y tanto Joe como Gomamon vieron detrás de la torre a un grupo de Dogmons esbozando risas siniestras y listos para arremeter contra ellos.

-Yo me encargo -dijo el digimon compañero de Joe y se lanzó contra los enemigos.

-¡Gomamon! -exclamó el chico mientras veía a su compañero arremeter con embestidas contra los enemigos. Joe volvió a su trabajo inmediatamente tratando de no pensar en su compañero que se encontraba sosteniendo una fiera batalla en total desventaja.

Gomamon recibió un golpe certero de uno de los enemigos y quedo debajo de loa mismos siendo pisoteado por ellos, mientras que Joe concluía con la activación del dispositivo que emitió un ruido agudo y una descarga eléctrica escalo la torre por completo.

Todos los contendientes controlados por los aros negros se detuvieron en seco al quedar la torre inhabilitada.

-Misión cumplida -dijo Joe dejándose caer de sentón casi sin aliento. Volteo a ver en la dirección de los Dogmons viendo como estos parecían desconcertados y después se lanzó al lugar para ver a su compañero.

Gomamon estaba en el suelo con algunas heridas y Joe llegó para levantarlo asistirlo.

-Gomamon, ¿Estas bien? -le preguntó con preocupación mientras los Dogmons los miraban a ambos sin saber que sucedía.

-Tranquilo, no soy tan enclenque como tú -le dijo sonriendo, a lo que Joe contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa y abrazándolo con fuerza-. Me lastimas -se quejó el digimon.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, la Tierra**

 **Junio 21 de 2085**

-Excelente trabajo chicos, vuelvan a la mansión -dijo Izzy para después quitarse el auricular de los oídos y girarse sobre su asiento para ver a los dos hombres mayores que lo acompañaban a él y a Tentomon. Uno de aquellos hombres era Charles, vestido como siempre con un pulcro traje negro, camisa blanca abajo, corbata azul acero y los lentes que se ajustó sin dejar de ver las pantallas, el otro hombre era ligeramente más alto y de complexión más gruesa que el primero, mostrando así un físico que al igual que su carácter se había forjado en la batalla-. Ahora sí que se la pondremos difícil al Emperador.

-La misión fue todo un éxito, completada con el mínimo de daños colaterales y en un tiempo total de 16 minutos, toda una marca si se me permite decirlo así -dijo Charles girando ligeramente hacia el otro hombre.

-Se le permite director Resse -contestó el hombre y Charles pareció molestarse ligeramente.

-Como puede ver General Hyuga, nuestros escuadrones tienen las mejores habilidades y cuentan con el adiestramiento y la experiencia para enfrentar estas misiones, y otras de índole similar.

-Sí, lo puedo ver -dijo el General cruzando los brazos-, de todas formas, un poco de ayuda extra no está mal, ¿No le parece? Sus Tamers trabajan muy bien con mis militares, y se coordinan perfectamente con el capitán Ishida.

-Matt es un gran elemento por supuesto, un Tamer como pocos he visto en mi vida -Izzy sintió la tensión entre ambos hombres, no estaba muy al tanto de la relación que tenían pero sabía que no era de mucha estima, cosa que cualquiera podría notar por la forma en que hablaban en ese momento-, pero el trabajo se realizó en equipo, todos los miembros del equipo especial _Niños elegidos_ poseen habilidades sobresalientes con respecto a otros chicos de su edad, e incluso militares con más experiencia.

Hyuga miró a Charles con una sonrisa torcida mientras se aproximaba al monitor frente a Izzy observando con mayor detenimiento la imagen del grupo.

-Admito que regresar a ese chico Kouta a servicio no fue una mala jugada –dijo mientras buscaba en el interior de su sacó y extraía una cigarrera similar a la que le había regalado a Matt, sacó un cigarrillo de esta y se lo puso en la boca sacando después un encendedor de su bolsillo.

-Señor, aquí está prohibido… -comenzó Izzy pero se detuvo al ver que el hombre no le prestaba atención.

-Y ese muchacho, Kamiya, es bastante interesante –dijo inhalando el humo del cigarrillo y expulsándolo volteándose hacia Charles-, ¿será que ahora puede explicar ya como es que ellos dos pueden realizar una digievolucion aun con las torres presentes? –le preguntó. Izzy miró discretamente a Charles quien seguía manteniendo una mirada estoica.

-Por el momento eso es información clasificada –respondió simplemente. Hyuga esbozó una sonrisa irónica volviendo a darle una calada al cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

-Se está tomando muchas libertades, director.

-Es mi trabajo tomar las decisiones más difíciles, y que nos proporcionen los mejores resultados –le contestó, manteniendo el control total de sus emociones. Hyuga se giró nuevamente hacia las pantallas-. A propósito, he notado mucho interés de su parte en Yamato Ishida –dijo Charles con voz calmada.

-Así es –contestó con el mismo tono.

Charles se acercó a él, mirándolo con seriedad, para después arrebatarle el cigarrillo con un movimiento tan rápido que el General con todo su adiestramiento y experiencia ni siquiera alcanzó a prever. El hombre de lentes dejó caer el cigarrillo y lo aplastó con el pie apagándolo.

-Más allá de los rangos, los cargos y la autoridad dentro de la agencia, los chicos de esta mansión son mi responsabilidad y están bajo mi cuidado. Hazle daño a alguno y será lo último que hagas, dijo y se acercó a Izzy-, que tengan todo listo para regresarlos de inmediato –le dijo al chico pelirrojo que asintió.

-¿Eso fue una amenaza director Resse? –preguntó Hyuga con voz dura. Charles lo miró sobre el hombro sonriéndole con burla.

-No, es una promesa.

 **Ciudad de Ínai Rem, en el continente Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

 **Junio 21 de 2085**

Taichi y compañía se encontraban sentados en la acera de una de las calles de la ciudad mientras un equipo médico atendía a Gomamon. Taichi observaba curioso a los pobladores de la ciudad, quienes justo después de ser liberados del control de los aros se apresuraron a asistir a los Tamers y digimons, además de comenzar a poner en orden las cosas en la ciudad. Por todos lados el chico castaño miraba digimons realizando diversas tareas, pero en ningún lugar encontró a algún humano. Agumon lo miraba curioso mientras comía algunos bocadillos que le ofrecieron los Nanimons que minutos atrás Tai había inmovilizado disparándoles la espuma que una vez derribada la torre se apresuraron a quitarles. Tai notó la mirada de su amigo y le sonrió mostrándole que no se trataba de nada serio, por supuesto para Agumon no parecía ser suficiente esa simple sonrisa y el chico lo sabía, suspiró mientras recogía un pedazo de escombro junto a él y lo miraba curioso.

-Me parece un poco raro que no haya humanos -dijo el chico dejando caer el pedazo de escombro.

-No hay nada de raro en eso -escuchó una voz detrás de él y se giró, topándose con un digimon vestido con un traje y un sombrero verde y con medio rostro cubierto por una especie de venda, parecía un humano, un joven adolecente que miraba con cortesía al castaño. Matt, Gabumon y el resto se puso de pie frente a aquel digimon acompañado por una pequeña hada sobre su hombro, de largas alas doradas que dejaban caer un polvo de similar color y en sus manos llevaba una lanza roja del mismo tamaño de ella.

-Gracias por liberarnos y liberar a mi ciudad de esa torre, yo soy Petermon, alcalde de Ínai Rem, ella es mi asistente, Tinkermon -señaló a la digimon que hizo una reverencia que los chicos y digimons respondieron con otra igual.

-Mucho gusto señor, y no tiene nada que agradecer, es nuestra labor, para eso está HEDM -explicó Ryo.

-Por supuesto -dijo Tinkermon aparentemente no muy convencida.

-Por favor, se más educada con los visitantes -dijo con tono amable Petermon a su acompañante. Tai miró el gesto inconforme de Tinkermon y la súplica en el rostro del alcalde no comprendiendo bien las cosas.

-Disculpe -dijo Agumon llamando la atención del digimon de verde y del castaño-, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que no es raro? -Petermon mostro en su mirada algo de desgano.

-Cuando la crisis de las torres inició muchos de los humanos que viven en esta ciudad comenzaron a abandonarla, muchos a sabiendas de lo que sucedía, otros por "razones de trabajo" -el digimon dibujo unas comilla en el aire.

-¿Qué quiere decir? -lo interrogó Kouta.

-Bueno, para evitar un brote de pánico hemos llevado todo esto con la mayor discreción, tal y como los agentes de HEDM nos pidieron, en esta ciudad siempre nos hemos tomado el tema de la seguridad de los humanos con mucha seriedad. Los humanos más importantes fueron informados de la posibilidad de que esta ciudad fuera tomada, así que se desplazaron a lugares más seguros, para el resto de los humanos, como la mayoría son trabajadores se les notificó que era necesaria su presencia en otros lugares del digimundo, lugares menos expuestos que Ínai Rem.

-¿Las ciudades principales de Sarvar? -preguntó Joe mientras veía que Gomamon regresaba caminando hacia él y sonrió aliviado.

-Exacto, Huanglongmon City, Norman City y Anthropos City han recibido en el último mes a gran parte de la población humana dispersa en todo el digimundo, para poder mantenerlos seguros y evitar que el miedo se expanda tanto en el digimundo como en el mundo real.

-¿Qué hay de la cuarta ciudad? ¿Sherigam City no participa en todo esto? -pregunto Hirokazu contrariado. Joe, Kouta, Matt, Ryo y Tai lo miraron con una expresión incomoda.

-Sherigam City es una ciudad enteramente digimon -le explicó Joe.

-¿Como? -preguntó Kenta contrariado mirando a todos los demás. Por sus expresiones parecía que eso era un tema delicado.

-¿Sabes algo sobre Anthropos City? -le preguntó Petermon. El chico negó con la cabeza-. Bien, pues es una ciudad enteramente humana, la entrada de digimons a esa ciudad y a un área circundante de diez kilómetros está prohibida. Fue la primera ciudad humana en este mundo y prácticamente era y sigue siendo un fuerte que garantiza la seguridad de los humanos que comenzaron a venir a vivir a este mundo.

-A colonizar este mundo -refutó con enfado Tinkermon. Petermon la miró con severidad logrando solo que la digimon bufara y se cruzara de brazos.

-Sherigam City se fundó en 2001, con la intención de ser una barrera en el avance de los humanos que ya se había establecido en prácticamente toda el área Este del continente. Cuando las hostilidades entre humanos y digimons terminaron en 2015 Sherigam se convirtió en la ciudad de los digimons, y Anthropos, que en aquel tiempo eran puestos militares y mineros se volvieron la ciudad de los humanos -relató Matt con semblante serio. Petermon asintió.

-Esas dos ciudades son relativamente cercanas, lo que vuelve más tenso el tema del rechazo que una y otra tienen para con la especie contraria, y por muchos años parecía que eso limitaría los lazos y la confianza. Por eso mismo se fundaron pueblos y ciudades como esta -dijo extendiendo sus brazos-, para que humanos y digimons pudieran convivir y trabajar juntos. Huanglongmon fue el gran logro de todos esos proyectos, una ciudad que fue construida por humanos y digimons trabajando juntos, construyendo pared por pared, pilar por pilar y casa por casa juntos, sin rencores ni odio. Cabe mencionar que son gobernados por un consejo de seis integrantes, tres humanos y tres digimons, creo que actualmente el consejo se compone por una mujer humana, un digimon, dos Tamers y sus compañeros digimon, lo que me parece maravilloso -dijo con regocijo-. Pero aun así, esta ciudad es también motivo de orgullo, ya que fue de las primeras en erigirse con la intención de fomentar la unidad y el trabajo en conjunto.

Los chicos escucharon atentos la explicación del digimon.

-Quisiera hacerle una pregunta -dijo Joe levantando la mano, a lo que Kouta produjo con la boca un ruido de burla que el chico no escucho, pero el resto notó con claridad.

-Adelante muchacho -dijo el alcalde.

-Usted informó a los ciudadanos humanos que podrían ser atacados, ¿Que le hizo pensar en esa posibilidad? -para el chico era de vital importancia saberlo, pues suponía que algún detalle importante podría proporcionarle aquella información que solicitaba.

Petermon no pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, sino que por la forma en que asentía con la cabeza parecía que estaba esperando justamente a que le hicieran esa pregunta, por lo que inmediatamente se giró un poco y señaló sobre los edificios detrás de la plaza donde se encontraba la torre derribada, una montaña alrededor de la cual se extendían construcciones y una especie de vía.

-Ínai Rem es una ciudad minera, quizá la más importante de todo Sarvar, extraemos una gran cantidad de minerales que son enviados a Huanglongmon City y a Norman City por medio de un tren que tiene su principal cede aquí y cuyas vías conectan con algunos otros pueblos y minas por el oeste del continente.

Al escuchar esas palabras Matt y Joe miraron con más atención la montaña alrededor y sobre la cual se encontraba la ciudad. Se miraron intuyendo que pensaban en la misma conclusión y tras despedirse del alcalde abordaron una nave de militar para trasladarse a un punto desde el cual volver a la mansión.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, la Tierra**

 **Junio 21 de 2085**

Ryo y Monodramon fueron los primeros en cruzar el portal, seguidos por Kenta con MarineAngemon sobre su hombro y Guardromon con Hirokazu mientras el chico le platicaba algo referente a un videojuego que deseaba adquirir y que pronto estaría a la venta. Mimi Charles, el General Hyuga, Izzy y Tentomon permanecieron de pie frente al portal y al ser vistos por el grupo recién llegado se pusieron en posición de firme (específicamente por la presencia del General). Hyuga inspeccionó a los chicos y los digimons con la mirada, notando principalmente el nerviosismo que Kenta y Hirokazu mostraban. Para Ryo aquello era algo no tan desconocido, pues algunas veces había estado bajo las órdenes directas de aquel hombre militar de severa reputación.

-¿Dónde está el resto de su equipo? –preguntó el General.

-Kouta se trasladó junto con Kotemon a la base militar No. 2 después de la misión, señor –informó Ryo.

-¿A la base militar, para qué? –preguntó Izzy.

-Él se está encargando de la situación de Leomon –dijo Ryo-, él y Eva son buenos amigos, desde la misión en Cempoal Town la ha estado acompañando en su duelo y ha estado al pendiente del juicio de Leomon.

-Cierto, no había pensado en eso todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo van las cosas? –preguntó Kenta intrigado.

-Bueno… Eva no tiene ningún rencor contra Leomon, comprende que fue un acto que realizó dejándose llevar por sus emociones y está de parte de el en todo el proceso de juicio, pero…

-Pero su acto sigue siendo un crimen, un homicidio, un digimon que ataca a un compañero de esa manera cuando no hay amenaza alguna no es digno de confianza –dijo Hyuga con tono severo. La plática se detuvo en ese punto, dejando más incertidumbre-. De cualquier modo, no han terminado de responder mi pregunta, ¿Dónde está el resto de su equipo? –Los chicos miraron a su alrededor notando la ausencia de Taichi, Agumon, Matt y Gabumon.

-Ah… no lo sé, estaban detrás de nosotros hace… -en ese momento los cuatro miembros faltantes del equipo llegaron, cada uno de ellos con una lata de soda y una bolsa de frituras que Ryo supuso habían tomado de la máquina expendedora que habían visto mientras se dirigían al portal, y que había sido la razón de su demora.

Agumon miró con curiosidad al General mientras que Gabumon se congelo al verlo, al igual que Matt quien al notar la presencia del hombre casi se atraganta con las frituras que masticaba en ese momento y adoptó la posición de firmes, ocultando la soda y las frituras detrás de su espalda. Agumon sintió la tensión del ambiente e hizo algo similar mientras que el único que parecía no percatarse de nada era Taichi que seguía sacando frituras de la bolsa de celofán en su mano y llevándoselas a la boca.

-General Hyuga, que sorpresa –dijo Matt después de tragar con algo de dificultad lo que tenía en la boca. El General miró al rubio y después le dirigió una mirada a Tai que seguía teniendo una expresión despreocupada en el rostro.

-El General Hyuga vino para ver su desempeño en el cumplimiento de las misiones, para cerciorarse de que sean aptos y capaces de cumplir con los retos a los que se enfrentan –explicó Charles.

-Pues creo que hablo por todos al decir que la misión fue todo un éxito, las cosas salieron bien, como casi siempre, no entiendo por qué tiene que venir alguien para evaluarnos –dijo Tai bebiendo de su soda.

Hyuga lo miró detenidamente una vez más, dibujando en su rostro una media sonrisa.

-Evaluar a los Tamers, sobre todo a Tamers como los que viven en esta mansión y que están tan relacionados con el frente de batalla es mi trabajo, muchacho, estoy siempre al pendiente de todo –dijo inspeccionando nuevamente a los Tamers y digimons en general, poniendo especial atención a los trajes que llevaban puestos, pues además de Matt que llevaba su traje de jinete, compuesto por un pantalón y chaqueta ligeramente más ajustados que el uniforme común, además de botas gruesas, guantes que en ese momento llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y un casco que llevaba ajustado con una correa al cinturón, el resto de los chicos también llevaban uniformes peculiarmente distintos. Todos llevaban botas de combate de un gris arenoso, mismo color de los pantalones que llevaban protecciones en las rodillas, chaquetas cubiertas por chalecos de color negro con protecciones que rodeaban los cuellos de los Tamers y gruesos guantes unidos a unas protecciones que cubrían los antebrazos hasta los codos-, además de que debía hacer una especial evaluación de ustedes por una cuestión especial –agregó mientras daba un par de pasos al frente-. Así que usted es el joven Taichi Kamiya- -luego miró a Agumon-, y tu su compañero, un digimon bastante raro de conseguir –dijo mirando de forma algo tenebrosa al digimon dinosaurio.

-Lo dice como si fuera un objeto, Agumon es mi amigo no una herramienta –dijo Taichi avanzando para quedar al lado de Agumon encarando al General.

-Tai, compórtate –le dijo Charles.

-Tranquilo director, tiene razón el chico, me exprese de forma incorrecta –admitió el hombre-, además, no espero que me trate con el respeto que merezco un chico que ni siquiera sabe quién soy y que tan importante para HEDM es mi…

-General Hyuga, nombre de pila Takuma, 46 años, prácticamente toda una vida en la milicia Japonesa, a los 24 años fue asignado a la división militar que trabajaba con los Tamers y de ahí llegó hasta el puesto de jefe máximo de la división militar de HEDM. Condecorado en el ejército e interesado en el desarrollo de tecnología armamentista, los puestos de avanzada en Boro se deben casi enteramente a su trabajo, y es miembro del consejo superior de HEDM. Divorciado y según los archivos tiene un hijo de catorce años que estudia en un colegio militar en Tokyo –todos los presentes, incluido Charles quedaron boquiabiertos por las palabras de Taichi. Hyuga se recuperó de la impresión y sonrió ocultando su enfado.

-Sorprendente, se nota que has hecho tu tarea muchacho, sigue así –dijo poniendo su mano sobre el revuelto cabello del chico dándole una leve palmada, cosa que a Tai no le agrado en lo absoluto y se revolvió el cabello como queriendo alejar la sensación de la mano de aquel hombre-, capitán Ishida, ¿puede permitirme un momento? –dijo dirigiéndose al rubio que asintió. Hyuga camino hacia la salida de aquella sala seguido por Matt y Gabumon, pero al notar la presencia del digimon se detuvo-. A solas, de ser posible –Matt miró a Gabumon quien le devolvió la misma mirada desconcertada pero el digimon se encogió de hombros sonriéndole.

-Adelante, yo iré a comer algo –dijo el digimon. Matt asintió entregándole la bolsa de frituras y la soda que llevaba para después salir con el General.

Tai mantuvo su atención en el general y en Matt viéndolos atreves de las ventanas de la sala hasta que entraron en una oficina cercana, cerrando la puerta y bajando las personas.

-Kamiya –Tai volteó y miró a Charles que en ese momento se quitaba los lentes y se frotaba la nariz aparentemente cansado y estresado-, acompáñame a mi oficina –dijo y se dio la vuelta para detenerse y girarse casi de inmediato para mirar al castaño y a Agumon-, corrijo, acompáñenme –les dijo y tanto Agumon como Tai se miraron y después siguieron al hombre.

Gabumon observó a sus compañeros marchándose lo que le hizo sentir un poco mal.

-Animo, hay que ir a comer algo –le dijo Ryo dándole unas leves palmadas en la espalda y el digimon asintió y se fue junto a ellos.

* * *

El General Hyuga tomó asiento detrás de un escritorio recargándose en la silla reclinable mirando los alrededores. Parecía ser una oficina cualquiera, con una computadora sobre el escritorio, un par de archiveros y un librero en las paredes y en la esquina del lado contrario a la puerta un par de sofás dispuestos a los lados de una mesa de cristal de baja altura.

Matt permaneció de pie, de frente al general mientras que este terminaba de contemplar el espacio.

-Mis primeros años trabajando para HEDM los pase aquí, ¿sabías? –Preguntó aunque por su tono parecía que no buscaba una respuesta de parte del rubio-, pase tres años viviendo en esta mansión, fueron quizá los años más simples de toda mi carrera –dicho eso miró a Matt, cosa que no había hecho desde que entraron a ahí-. Primero déjeme felicitarlo, capitán Ishida por tan notable desempeño con su unidad, gracias a sus habilidades pudimos probar el nuevo equipo proporcionado por los ingenieros de Industrias Ipkiss.

-Gracias señor, y la verdad es que el nuevo equipo es una maravilla, el rifle Z16 tiene una estabilidad y poder de alcance asombros, y las modificaciones a la escopeta M4 la vuelven un arma muy útil.

-Ese es el objetivo capitán –dijo el hombre con regocijo mientras se ponía de pie-, de cualquier forma, buen equipo sin buenos hombres no sirve de nada, y buenos hombres sin un buen liderazgo tampoco, y su liderazgo es digno de admirarse –Matt sonrió algo apenado para después sentirse ligeramente incómodo.

-Señor, siendo sincero, no sé si sea justo, considerarme el líder, después de todo solo asumí el mando en esta ocasión por…

-Por órdenes del director, lo sé –dijo guiñándole un ojo-, yo pongo atención a las personas que valen la pena, y usted vale la pena Ishida, ya se lo he dicho –Matt no dijo nada pero desvió la mirada mientras que el General rodeaba la mesa y se paraba justo a un lado del rubio-. Sus informes han sido de gran utilidad, últimamente parece que Charles se ha estado tomando muchas libertades sin consultar al consejo, por eso estoy hoy aquí –Matt levantó la vista para ver al General algo confundido.

-¿Esta aquí para vigilar a Charles?

-Bueno, supongo que es una forma de decirlo –dijo pasando a un lado del rubio. Se paró junto a la ventana con las personas cerradas, muy cerca para alcanzar a ver a través de las pequeñas rendijas entre ellas-. HEDM es toda una organización, una unidad, la única defensa ante un posible desastre. Este asunto del Emperador es algo serio, y a veces parece que Charles se lo toma muy a la ligera.

-Señor…

-Cuando me informó usted sobre el asunto del traidor –dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a Matt quien guardo silencio- me hizo pensar, ¿Cómo unos chicos se dan cuenta de algo como eso y Charles lo ignora por completo?

-Es solo una sospecha, se lo dije, ni siquiera hay pruebas contundentes.

-Pero una sospecha es una sospecha, y por algo surgen capitán, no ignore sus instintos –dijo caminando hacia el-. Nuestra labor es mantener esta organización en pie, ya que somos la única defensa para crisis como esta –aseguró el militar. Matt sintió un extraño malestar en el estómago al escuchar a aquel hombre.

-Comprendo –afirmó el rubio incapaz de decir algo más.

-Eso espero –dijo con tono severo el General-. Ahora, quisiera hablar de otra cosa, en su último informe solo mencionó que los digimons están combatiendo por ellos mismos al emperador, y que en Boro posiblemente hay un ejército bien organizado, ¿sabe quién lo lidera? –Matt sintió el nerviosismo recorrerle el cuerpo.

-No señor –afirmó con el tono más neutral que pudo emplear.

-¿Pudieron encontrar a ese anciano que los pobladores reconocen como su guía?

-No, parece ser que es solo una leyenda, algún tipo de mito, no estoy seguro.

-Comprendo, aunque no fue un mito lo que dejó la nave que utilizaron para ir a ahí en el deplorable estado en el que la devolvieron, ¿verdad? –Matt desvió la mirada ligeramente, le costaba seguir ocultando las cosas.

-Ya se lo dije, fue un problema que tuvimos con algunos digimons de la región, nada serio, no tanto.

-Claro…aunque llegaron con la nave hasta una base militar, a pesar de que no estaba en condiciones de volar, muy curioso, ¿no cree? –Matt guardó silencio, controlando lo mejor que podía sus emociones-. Y en esa misma expedición usted y ese joven Kamiya regresaron con la capacidad de hacer que sus digimons digievolucionen aun con los digivices.

-Ya se lo explique señor, suponemos que pasar esos días trabajando y sobreviviendo juntos mejoro nuestras habilidades, nuestro vinculo, y esa es la razón por que podemos realizar la digievolucion.

-¿Sera eso? –dijo Hyuga haciendo un gesto que parecía mostrar que meditaba las cosas, ¿o será que descubrieron cómo funcionan las torres y no han querido compartir esa información?

-Toda la información que tengo la he compartido señor, no hay secretos.

-¿No los hay capitán? –insistió el General. Matt mantuvo la seriedad en su rostro y la posición de firmes que le daba un poco de confianza.

-No señor, no los hay –Hyuga asintió sosteniéndole la mirada al chico.

-Bien, espero que se mantengan así las cosas, y capitán –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla y quedarse junto a ella como esperando a que Matt saliera de la oficina. El rubio avanzó hasta el marco de la puerta dirigiendo una última mirada al general-, por cierto, Industrias Ipkiss mandaron un regalo para usted y sus compañeros, está en la bodega de provisiones de la mansión, más tarde muéstreselos a los demás –agregó el General antes de que el chico saliera de la oficina-. No me decepcione –le dijo a modo de despedida, y el rubio se marchó relajando su semblante por fin, aunque sintiendo algo de culpa, pues había varias cosas que ocultaba, por ejemplo, la astilla de la torre que seguía oculta en el fondo de un cajón en su habitación.

* * *

Taichi tomó asiento inmediatamente al llegar a la oficina de Charles, ya estaba suficientemente acostumbrado a esas reuniones como para tomarse todo el asunto con calma y solo esperar a que el hombre de traje y lentes comenzara a gritarle, a cuestionarlo o a acusarlo de no seguir las ordenes, las reglas y ser un constante dolor de cabeza. Pero por su parte Charles solo se dirigió hasta su asiento reclinable, recargándose en el mientras de uno de los cajones extraía algo. Agumon se mostró atento al ver que el hombre había sacado una barra de chocolate. El hombre al notar el interés del digimon en aquel dulce sonrió a medias y se levantó de su silla aproximándose al digimon que lo miró algo nervioso. Tai también le dirigió una insistente mirada mientras el hombre se arrodillaba a un lado de la silla que ocupaba Agumon, para después ofrecerle el chocolate que el digimon acepto de inmediato y comenzó a devorarlo.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decir Tai? -le pregunto el hombre con calma, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del digimon que comía contento.

-No -dijo Tai sin dejar de ver al hombre tratar de aquella manera a su compañero-, bueno no lo sé...quiero decir... ¿Que? -Charles se levantó del suelo y dejo de hacerle mimos al digimon que parecía disfrutarlo.

-Dos expediciones en el digimundo, un comportamiento bastante peculiar de su parte -dijo refiriéndose tanto a Agumon como a Tai-, no sé qué habrán hecho en boro pero entre que destruyeron por completo un Raven y que ahora pueden usar la digievolucion pese a las torres, no sé si preocuparme o felicitarlos -dijo recargándose en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados-. ¿Sabes por qué Hyuga vino? -pregunto el hombre.

-Normalmente respondo a cosas como esa algo como "por qué le caigo mal", pero creo que en esta ocasión tú eres el culpable -dijo con cierto gusto el castaño.

-Eso...no es del todo incorrecto -admitió Charles riendo un poco, de forma despreocupada y alegre, cosa extraña para Tai-. Cuando me nombraron director general y miembro del consejo de HEDM el compitió conmigo por ese cargo, desde entonces, en realidad desde antes no nos llevamos muy bien -explico recordando años distantes-, como sea, el caso es que vino para vigilarnos a todos.

-¿Todos? -cuestionó Agumon. Charles suspiró.

-Hace cuatro años, cuando encontramos un digihuevo peculiar, se llamó a los mejores y más jóvenes Tamers disponibles para ver si alguno podía criar a ese nuevo digimon, y de entre todos ninguno fue elegido, pero de la nada llegó un joven que si -Tai sonrió al igual que Agumon-. Después de eso y debido a los acontecimientos a los que nos enfrentábamos, pensé que podría formarse un grupo especial, un escuadrón cuyas habilidades mejoraran con el tiempo y la experiencia.

-Los niños elegidos -concluyó Tai.

-Sí, ese fue el nombre que se les asigno. No todos estaban descuerdo en formar una fuerza de élite de ese tipo, y menos aún confiaban en que diera buenos resultados, pero después de la invasión de Odaiba los niños elegidos obtuvieron la atención de muchas personas importantes, que tanto confiaban en que ustedes, como también los veían como una amenaza.

-¿Y Hyuga a que grupo pertenece? -Charles se despegó del escritorio y camino hasta el ventanal de la oficina con cortinas color vino a los lados.

-¿Que puedes decirme de los chicos Tai? -pregunto el hombre.

-¿Como dice? -preguntó el muchacho. Charles se dio la vuelta para verlo.

-Tú y Mimi, últimamente pasan gran parte de su tiempo libre juntos, a ese tipo de cosas me refiero, y estoy seguro de que me entiendes -Tai estaba por replicar pero se detuvo y pensó las cosas al ver la expresión paciente y seria del hombre.

-Rika y Takato son bastante unidos, aunque pelean mucho -dijo algo inseguro, pero al ver a Charles asentir continuó-, de todos Henri es quien parece más preocupado por el estado de Juri, solo lo he visto en la mansión un par de veces desde que regresamos, según sé Joe a estado saliendo con Rika, Sora y T.K. tienen pareja que no tienen que ver con los digimons o los Tamers, aunque no estoy seguro si Sora considera que el chico con el que sale es un novio o algo así, y creo que tiene cierto interés por Davis. Kouta se porta algo hostil con Joe, creo que tiene que ver con Rika y... Ken a estado algo distanciado de todos, según me contó Yolei, que parece algo preocupada. Davis sigue representando el papel de un líder sobre todo con los más jóvenes, Izzy se concentra en el trabajo demasiado, tanto que a veces se descuida, Kenta y Hirokazu parecen los más tranquilos, admito que no convivo mucho con ellos, T.K. y Matt tienen una buena relación de hermanos, pero T.K. se preocupa mucho por las decisiones de Matt, y Matt casi no convive con T.K., Cody y Suzie son muy unidos, ser los más chicos es difícil para ellos pero ser de la misma edad les ayuda mucho y Hikari se preocupa mucho por los demás...a veces demasiado -dijo algo apesadumbrado el muchacho recordando las miradas tristes que Hikari solía poner mirando a la nada. El chico dejó de pensar en la joven castaña al notar la mirada de Charles sobre él-. ¿Y todo eso a que viene? ¿Qué importancia tiene?

-Toda -dijo con total seguridad el hombre mayor-. Ser un líder no se trata de ser la persona a quien todos obedecen, sino más bien de estar al tanto de las personas que trabajan contigo, saber sobre esas personas es saber cómo funciona un equipo, y sirve para prevenir futuros problemas.

-No sé si soy un buen líder, o siquiera un líder -dijo el muchacho levantándose de su asiento.

-Esa es buena señal -Tai miró confundido a Charles-. ¿Sabes que Ryo ha querido ser el líder del grupo prácticamente desde el primer día?, pero jamás he pensado en el para una función como esa, ni siquiera considerando sus múltiples talentos y habilidades, y todo precisamente porque se jacta de eso mismo -explicó-, en el momento en que estés seguro de que eres no solo un buen líder sino el mejor, será cuando dejes de considerar las opiniones del resto de tu equipo, y entonces fracasaras.

Tai y Agumon guardaron silencio mientras Charles explicaba todo eso, por alguna razón Tai sentía que esa platica era más que simplemente eso, una plática, aunque no lograba entender muy bien que exactamente era lo que el hombre intentaba decirle.

-Oye, con esta van dos veces que hablo contigo y no sé qué es lo que tratas de decir, ¿Puedes ser más claro? -Charles asintió meditando un poco las cosas.

-Están pasando muchas cosas, y seguirán pasando, no recuerdo un tiempo en que la relación entre humanos y digimons fuera tan tensa como ahora, y tengo el presentimiento de que pronto esa tensión generara un evento que en verdad creara un gran cambio -Tai asintió como dándole la razón-. En épocas como esta, solo puedes refugiarte en la gente en la que confías. Escucha, a mucha gente de HEDM sigue sin agradarle este proyecto de los elegidos, mucha gente empieza a desconfiar de mí, y de ustedes también, todo eso es irrelevante -dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano-, pero si ustedes dejan de tenerse confianza y de trabajar en equipo, entonces sí estarán metidos en problemas, cuando en un equipo sus miembros no pueden confiar entre ellos, entonces no hay un equipo, sin unidad no hay fuerza, solo quiero asegurarme de que lo sepas.

Tai palideció ligeramente al escuchar a Charles.

-¿Lo dices por...algo en especial? -Charles lo miró serio.

-Solo cuida a la gente cercana a ti, Matt por ejemplo -dijo guiñando un ojo. Tai se relajó un poco aunque luego pareció preocuparse nuevamente-, eso es todo, retírate -le indicó y el castaño asintió. Se giró y junto a Agumon se dirigió a la puerta, para detenerse ahí con la mano sobre el pomo.

-Oye Charles -lo llamó sin girarse hacia él. Charles se mantuvo en su silla mirando algunos papeles sobre su escritorio.

-¿Si? -preguntó con tono despreocupado.

-Si alguna vez necesito hablar de algo... ¿Puedo acudir a ti? -se aventuró a preguntar el chico, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, sorprendiendo a Agumon e incluso sorprendiendo a Charles que dejó de leer y alzó la vista hacia el castaño que seguía dándole la espalda. El hombre sonrió ampliamente.

-Solo asegúrate de no molestar tan seguido -dijo con su voz monótona de siempre pero manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. Tai también sonrió con la respuesta del hombre y salió de la oficina.

* * *

Horas más tarde, luego de la cena en que varios de los habitantes de la mansión se reunieron, un grupo considerable de los mismos se encontraban en la sala. Takato había convencido a Henri de ya no pasar las noches en la base militar y el chico estaba, aunque bastante tenso, sentado en un sofá con Terriermon sobre su regazo y Takato y Guilmon a un lado de él. Rika y Joe conversaban también junto a uno de los libreros y Ryo y Hikari también estaban enfrascados en una plática mientras permanecían recargados en la parte trasera del sofá frente al ventanal de la sala. Hikari sostenía entre sus brazos a Gatomon y Monodramon y Gomamon jugaban con una computadora vigilados por Renamon en el sofá a espaldas de La chica y el chico castaños.

Yolei entró a la sala acompañada de Cody y Suzie a quienes ayudaba un poco con sus tareas mientras que Hawkmon batalla haciendo avanzar a un adormilado Armadillomon y Lopmon caminaba despacio detrás de la hermana menor de Henri. La chica de lentes y cabello morado notó la cercanía entre Ryo y Hikari, y aunque sintió deseos de acercarse se mantuvo al margen, intuyendo de alguna manera que aquello era un momento personal y privado. La chica y sus acompañantes tomaron asiento en la larga mesa que utilizaban para estudiar, donde también estaba Davis jugando una partida de Póker con Veemon, y por último Izzy como casi todas las noches se encontraba trabajando en la computadora que estaba en la esquina de la sala, a un lado del ventanal.

Rika escuchaba a Joe hablar sobre libros mientras revolvía algunos en los estantes del librero, mientras con discreción volteó para ver sobre su hombro a Takato, quien en ese momento justo también había volteado en dirección a la chica. El muchacho de cabello castaño claro le sonrió a la pelirroja que respondió al gesto esbozando una sonrisa discreta.

-¿Rika? -la llamó el chico peli azul haciéndola volver su vista a él.

-Lo siento, ¿Que decías? -preguntó la chica algo desconcertada. Joe sonrió mientras le mostraba un libro que había tomado. La chica miro la portada leyendo el titulo-. ¿Huxley? -dijo devolviendo sus ojos a los de Joe. El chico sonrió levemente sonrojado.

-Es de mis libros favoritos. Me encantaría que lo leyeras -dijo el chico y Rika asintió.

-Claro -dijo medio sonriendo. Joe parecía estar esperando algo más de su parte, por lo que la chica dio un rápido vistazo al librero un tomó uno de los ejemplares dándoselo al muchacho.

-¿Harry Potter? -dijo sonriendo un poco tenso.

-Es una historia que ha envejecido bien -dijo la chica pelirroja. Joe asintió.

-Sí, lo sé, lo he leído, igual que todo el mundo -dijo susurrando la última parte, aunque aun así Rika lo escuchó, al igual que Takato.

-Rika también ha leído Un mundo feliz -le dijo en voz baja Takato a Henri, quien apenas le prestó atención.

Joe y Rika seguían conversando cuando Kouta se asomó a la sala e inspeccionó la misma con la mirada. Al encontrarse con la pareja junto al librero frunció el entrecejo visiblemente molesto. Ver a la chica junto al joven peli azul siempre le provocaba una incómoda sensación de celos. El chico de cabello negro atado en una coleta avanzo hasta la mitad de la sala, apoyándose en la silla donde estaba sentada Yolei sin dejar de ver a la pelirroja y el chico de lentes.

-¿Llego en mal momento? -dijo llamando la atención de todos, mientras que T.K. Entraba a la sala con Patamon sobre su cabeza y mirando la pantalla de su digivice.

-Tú eres la causa de los malos momentos -le respondió la chica mirándolo sobre el hombro. Ryo le sonrió con sarcasmo mientras se apartaba.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Henri levantando la mirada y regresando de su letargo.

-Algo -dijo sonriente mientras Kotemon también entraba a la sala-, dense prisa con eso -dijo gritando hacia el vestíbulo del que llegaban Agumon y Gabumon, y detrás de ellos Taichi y Matt con grandes esfuerzos cargaban una gran caja metálica.

-Si tan solo ayudaras un poco -dijo Matt mientras seguían avanzando hasta dejar caer pesadamente la caja apenas ingresar a la sala.

-Alguien debía supervisarlos -dijo el muchacho aun de espaldas a ellos con aire de autosuficiencia, a lo que Tai respondió sacando un dardo de su bolsillo, mismo que le lanzó al chico clavándolo en su hombro y haciéndolo expulsar un gemido de dolor.

-Te dije que servían -dijo el castaño apoyándose en sus rodillas recuperando el aliento, mientras que Kenta, Hirokazu, Guardromon y MarineAngemon llegaban al lugar, y justo detrás de ellos Ken y Wormon en su hombro entraron a la sala tomando asiento junto a Davis que recibió al chico con una sonrisa.

-Recibimos su mensaje, ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Kenta guardando su digivice en el bolsillo.

-¿Ya estamos todos? -preguntó Kouta mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? -pregunto Ryo y Tai volteó a ver al chico que estaba junto a Hikari. Ryo captó la mirada poco amable del chico sintiéndose incomodo mientras que Hikari veía a ambos chicos contrariada.

-Esperemos a que Sora y Mimi lleguen, ¿Solo faltan ellas no? -dijo Kouta terminando con el duelo de miradas de Tai y Ryo.

-Ya no -dijo Sora mientras ella y Mimi junto a Palmon y Biyomon entraban a la sala.

-Excelente -dijo Kouta-, Matt, Tai ¿Serian tan amables? -dijo y el rubio y el castaño levantaron sus manos mostrándole el dedo medio y apartándose de la caja sobre la cual se habían sentado. Matt camino hasta donde estaba su hermano, mientras que Tai caminó al sofá menos ocupado, el que estaba frente a la mesa de estudios y se desplomó ahí a un lado de Mimi y Sora.

-De acuerdo, Davis ayúdame -dijo Kouta rodeando nuevamente el sofá para llegar hasta la caja acompañado del chico con las gafas de aviador antes pertenecientes a Tai sobre su revuelto cabello.

Kouta y Davis se acercaron a la caja sujetando la tapa de esta, retirando los seguros y levantando la placa metálica de arriba entre ambos, dejándola recargada en la caja, mostrando su contenido. Todos los presentes a excepción de Tai, Matt y Joe quienes ya estaban al tanto del contenido de la caja además de Kouta se acercaron para ver.

-Eso es... -comenzó Hikari

-Wow -dijo Rika con bastante interés.

Ryo se acercó más y de la caja extrajo un rifle de largo y delgado cañón, similar al que había utilizado en la misión de ese día.

-Es todo un arsenal -dijo el chico revisando el arma, la calibración de la mira y el estado de los componentes.

-¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó Takato.

-En respuesta a nuestro gran desempeño en las ultimas misiones y como medida de apoyo por los recientes acontecimientos -comenzó a explicar Kouta con voz teatral- industrias Ipkiss nos ha enviado varios modelos de sus últimos prototipos -Joe se abrió paso hasta la caja mirando su contenido y concentrándose en un folder debidamente acomodado en una de las gavetas donde había otros tres rifles como el que Ryo seguía revisando.

El peli azul tomó el folder y lo abrió encontrando una lista del contenido de la caja.

-Esto es increíble -dijo viendo la lista-. Cuatro escopetas M4, cuatro rifles de plasma Z16 tipo sparrow, otras cuatro escopetas M4 de cañón modificado para los cartuchos Brewster, un arco retráctil de acero corten -Joe comenzó a buscar el objeto y al encontrarlo lo tomó y se lo extendió a Kouta-, supongo que es para ti -dijo. El muchacho tomó el objeto arrebatándoselo de mala manera.

-Gracias genio -Joe no comprendió la razón de aquella hostilidad, al igual que todos los demás que solo vieron al chico manipular el objeto cilíndrico de treinta centímetros de largo y un grosor de unos diez centímetros. Lo manipulo con una mano hasta acomodar sus dedos unos bordes a mitad del cilindro. Miró detenidamente el objeto hasta notar una especie de interruptor en la cara contraria en la que estaban sus dedos. Movió su pulgar para presionar el interruptor que hizo que de ambos extremos del cilindro de extendieran las dos curveadas palas que completaban el arco, y al mismo tiempo se liberó un cable que quedo conectado a los extremos de las palas.

El muchacho comprobó la tensión del cable y el peso del arma.

-Es muy ligero -dijo.

-Y resistente -agregó Joe-, viene con un carcaj especial que sirve para modificar las puntas de las flechas, y sesenta flechas de punta modificable -continuó enlistando el chico-, además de eso hay varias municiones más, escuchen esto, veinte pistolas semiautomáticas Scully E919 y seiscientas balas para la misma -las expresiones de todos mostraron gran sorpresa. Ryo, Kouta e incluso Matt parecían complacidos, pero no era un sentimiento que todos compartieran-, esto es raro, también enviaron sesenta balas modificadas para la Colt M1911C, pero no incluyeron ninguna arma de ese tipo -dijo sacando una caja que contenía dichas municiones- ¿Por qué lo harían?

-Porque ya tengo una Colt M1911C -dijo Tai acercándose a Joe, quien le entrego la caja. Tai miró detenidamente la caja en sus manos mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el sofá. Agumon también miraba la caja, al igual que Mimi, mientras que el resto de los presentes miraba con curiosidad el resto de las armas.

-¿Que más hay? -preguntó Kouta mientras guardaba el arco nuevamente en su forma de cilindro. Joe apartó la hoja de la lista encontrándose con otra que parecía un documento importante.

-Un permiso especial firmado por el General Hyuga y aprobado por altos mandos de HEDM para la portación y uso de armas de todos los integrantes del grupo "Niños elegidos", así como permiso para dar adiestramiento a quienes lo necesiten -termino de leer Joe apartando la hoja y encontrándose con un sobre, el cual abrió encontrando una elegante invitación con una pequeña nota pegada a esta-, y una invitación a la celebración anual, del seis al quince de julio, por la fundación de Norman City de parte de Aizen Yokoshima dirigida a Rika... -terminó de leer el muchacho dirigiendo una mirada a la pelirroja que se acercó para tomar la invitación y la nota de las manos de Joe-. ¿Quién es Aizen? -preguntó el chico mientras que la chica abandonaba la sala.

-Algo que no le incumbe a ninguno de ustedes -respondió sin darse la vuelta, seguida por Renamon.

Se formó un silencio incomodo después de que la chica se marchó. Joe dejó caer el folder cerrado con la lista de las armas y el permiso firmado en la caja metálica. Kouta, Matt, T.K., Davis y Ken se acercaron tomando cada uno alguna de las armas.

-¿Que mierda creen que hacen? -preguntó Hikari con los brazos cruzados y un tono severo mientras veía a los chicos junto a la caja metálica. Tai levantó la vista mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó T.K. desconcertado. Hikari avanzo con grandes zancadas hasta Ryo arrebatándole el rifle de las manos.

-¿Armas? ¿Es en serio? -espetó furiosa-, ¿Ahora vamos a dispararle a las víctimas de todo esto? Somos Tamers no soldados.

-¿Que opción tenemos? -preguntó Davis-, apenas y podemos pelear, estas cosas nos darán una ventaja.

-Tai y Matt son una ventaja -dijo señalando al rubio, quien sostenía una escopeta-, se supone que nuestro trabajo es proteger, no atacar.

-No lo hacemos para causar daño -dijo Taichi-, estas cosas -dijo refiriéndose a las balas- en su mayoría no son letales, y solo son un apoyo para poder luchar a la par con nuestros compañeros.

-Hikari tiene razón -dijo Cody, quien seguía en la mesa-, no creo que dejamos usar esas cosas.

-Las tenemos aquí ¿Por qué no usarlas? No es como que vayamos a andar por ahí disparando a diestra y siniestra, las usaremos para combatir al Emperador -expuso Kouta.

-¿Y solo por eso debemos darles armas a los niños? -preguntó Henri con los brazos cruzados-, eso es irresponsable.

-No son solo niños, son Tamers y de los mejores -dijo Kouta.

-No porque tu disfrutes usando esas cosas significa que todos debemos hacerlo también -le dijo Yolei, y el chico bufo molesto-, pero de todos modos...admito que alguna utilidad pueden tener esas armas.

-¿Estás de acuerdo en usarlas? -la cuestionó Sora, con tono neutro, genuinamente interesada en su respuesta.

-No lo sé -dijo la chica de lentes mirando un poco apenada a Hikari que seguía con los brazos cruzados denotando su enfado-. Entiendo lo que dices Kari, pero lo que dice Tai es igualmente válido. Tal vez sería bueno aprender a disparar -concluyó.

Hikari miró a sus compañeros que parecían meditar a respecto de esa idea, negó con la cabeza bajando sus brazos.

-Pues yo no lo creo -dijo dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Gatomon indicándole que se marcharan. Su compañera asintió saltando hacia ella quien la tomó en sus brazos para marcharse.

-Kari -la llamó Ryo antes de que saliera.

-Cállate Ryo -le espetó con brusquedad.

Matt, al igual que la mayoría vio a la chica castaña marcharse sin decir nada. Dejó el arma en la caja y se retiró seguido por Gabumon. Davis igualmente dejó el arma que había tomado, mientras que Ken seguía inspeccionando con la mirada una de las escopetas modificadas, aunque sin tomarla de la caja. Kouta lo vigilo sin hacer ningún comentario, y de vez en cuando dirigiendo una mirada a Henri que seguía con los brazos cruzados, muy cerca del chico Ichijouji.

-¿Entonces usaremos o no las armas? –preguntó Takato desconcertado. Henri lo miró serio y después volteó a ver a Ken que respondió a su mirada.

-Esperemos no necesitarlas –dijo para después marcharse. Poco a poco los demás comenzaron a irse también, mientras que Taichi se quedó en el sofá donde se había sentado pensando en las palabras de Hikari, y aun sosteniendo la caja con las municiones para su pistola semiautomática.

Cuando el lugar ya estaba prácticamente vacío, excepto por el chico castaño, su compañero Agumon, y Mimi junto a Palmon, la chica tomó asiento junto a Tai mientras Agumon y Palmon revisaban los libros de los libreros mientras conversaban. Tai no dijo nada al sentir a Mimi a su lado, pero si le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa algo cansada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la chica de ojos color miel. Tai suspiró, nuevamente mirando la caja en sus manos.

-No sé cómo tomar esto –respondió. Mimi asintió, ella tampoco sabía cómo tomarlo.

-Cada quien tendrá que elegir –respondió con calma-, Hikari ya dio su punto de vista, igual Yolei y otros más, todos tendremos que tomar decisiones personales.

-No es solo eso –dijo Tai. Mimi calló, mirándolo esperando a que continuara-. Aquella vez cuando pasó lo de Myotismon y peleamos para defender la ciudad entera, Kouta me ofreció un arma –dijo recordando aquellos sucesos lejanos-, no la acepte, pensando que hacerlo implicaría cambiarlo todo, usar un arma implica dejar algo atrás, pasar a otra etapa, y el momento en que lo haces es un momento que implica también otras tantas cosas–Tai miró a Mimi, ella vio en sus ojos la preocupación-. Cuando comencé a usar la Colt, fue después de que casi nos matan a Agumon y a mí en un pueblo apartado en Directory, fue cuando comprendí que era momento de usarla, para poder protegerme, y proteger a Agumon.

-Eso es lo que pasa ahora –le dijo la castaña-, hay que protegernos y proteger a nuestros compañeros.

-Sí, eso es lo que me molesta. Solo son niños, y ahora deben pelear un aguerra, una verdadera guerra, esto ya se volvió algo más serio, más peligroso. Con o sin el uso de estas cosas –levantó la caja de municiones con una mano- esto ya se volvió algo demasiado complejo. No me parece justo que empujen a la guerra a un puñado de chicos.

Mimi escuchó atenta las palabras de Tai viendo su expresión preocupada. La chica levantó su mano acariciando la mejilla de Tai y luego pasando sus dedos por el cabello del muchacho que la miró curioso ante esa acción. Mimi le sonrió mientras seguía jugando con el pelo del joven.

-Creo que eso es decisión de ellos –le dijo como para intentar hacer que se relajara-, todos sabemos lo peligroso y lo complicado que es esto, y lo afrontamos, al menos, sé que tú lo haces, y yo quiero hacerlo. Por nosotros, por nuestros compañeros y por el futuro, hay que luchar –concluyó dejando el cabello del chico y tomando su mano. Tai apretó la mano de Mimi mientras le sonreía, para después notar un detalle que hasta ese momento s ele había escapado. En su pecho, sobre la blusa de tirantes color azul celeste descansaba el digivice sujeto por una fina cadena plateada.

Tai extendió su mano tocando el digivice con sus dedos ante la mirada curiosa de Mimi. La chica sonrió mientras llevaba sus manos al broche de la cadena detrás de su nuca. Lo abrió y tomo el objeto extendiéndose a su legítimo dueño.

-Había olvidado devolvértelo –le dijo-, cuando te fuiste dijiste que no me lo regalabas, que era solo para que te lo cuidara mientras estabas fuera -Tai miró el digivice colgando de la cadena que sujetaba la chica pero en lugar de tomarlo sujeto la mano de Mimi girándola para dejar el digivice sobre su palma, cosa que a la castaña desconcertó.

-¿Por qué no te lo quedas? Después de todo no pienso irme por un buen rato, además creo que se te ve bien –le dijo y la chica sonrió, girando un poco su cuerpo y apartando su cabello dándole a entender al chico que le ayudara a volverse a poner el collar. Tai lo hizo de inmediato.

-¿Debo considerar esto como la primera joya que me regalas? –le preguntó divertida.

-Tal vez –dijo Tai mientras Mimi volvía a verlo-, ¿eso quiere decir que oficialmente hay algo entre nosotros no? –Mimi rio con las palabras del chico, quien también dejo escapar una risa.

-No, no habrá nada oficial hasta que no tengamos nuestra primera cita oficial –dijo la castaña con decisión.

-Muy bien y eso… ¿Cómo se supone que se hace? –Mimi rodo los ojos negando con la cabeza.

-Pues…se supone que me lleves a cenar o a algún lugar, solos tú y yo, sin que haya otras personas implicadas –explicó y Tai asintió.

-Hagámoslo ¿Qué te parece mañana? –Mimi quedo boquiabierta con la invitación del chico.

-Tai, estamos en medio de una crisis, tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Pero serviría para relajarnos, ¿un desesteres? –Mimi seguía negando con la cabeza aunque con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-No estaría bien abandonar la mansión aunque sea por un solo día justo ahora –Tai sonrió con desgano asintiendo como comprendiendo lo que decía Mimi-, aunque…supongo que podría preparar una cena solo para nosotros dos, aquí –dijo levantando el ánimo del castaño.

-¿De verdad? –Mimi asintió mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Podemos cuando menos intentar –dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse seguida por Palmon. Tai la miró boquiabierto y antes de que se alejara más le gritó

-¡¿A las ocho?!

-¡Si! –escuchó el grito desde las escaleras de la castaña y sonrió mientras se recargaba en el sofá. Agumon llegó hasta donde estaba el chico quien le lanzó la caja de municiones que el digimon atrapó sin dificultad.

-Aún tengo encanto –dijo sonriendo con galantería.

-Claro –dijo Agumon con escepticismo ganándose una mirada molesta de parte del muchacho.

* * *

Justo en ese momento, en el patio trasero de la mansión se encontraba Hikari, en un pequeño quiosco construido a mitad del terreno y rodeado de adornos florales que en su mayoría eran puestos y cuidados por Sora. La joven castaña llevaba puesto un suéter negro y fumaba mirando la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba la mansión recargada en el barandal. Junto a ella Gatomon permanecía en silencio, tomando asiento recargada en uno de los pilares de concreto de la estructura, comprendiendo el enfado de la chica.

Unos pasos detrás de ellos advirtieron a la castaña de que alguien se acercaba y volteó rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con la mirada de Ryo, quien caminaba solo. Llego hasta donde Hikari y antes de decir cualquier cosa saludo a Gatomon con una cálida sonrisa. La digimon respondió moviendo la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

-Iré a pasear –dijo y dio un salto para comenzar a alejarse. Hikari siguió contemplando la oscuridad frente a ella mientras que el muchacho se recargaba en el barandal a un lado de ella.

-¿Quieres hablar? –preguntó el chico.

-No tengo nada que decirte, ni quiero escuchar nada de tu parte.

-Por Dios, ¿no crees que eres algo injusta?

-¿Injusta? Ryo no quiero usar un arma, ¿es tan difícil de entender? No soy una asesina ni mi meta es dañar a los digimons, soy una Tamer y lucho por lograr el entendimiento, la amistad y la paz, usar esas cosas es volver a los días de la primera guerra.

-Ok, entiendo, no quieres usarlas, no las uses, nadie puede ni va a obligarte –dijo el chico tratando de calmar a Hikari-, pero si los demás quieren usarlas tienen el mismo derecho a tomar esa decisión, ¿entiendes? –Hikari exhaló molesta el humo del cigarrillo totalmente consumido, arrojó la colilla sin preocupación (cosa que nunca hacia) mientras sacaba de un bolsillo la cajetilla para tomar otro. Ryo la detuvo arrebatándole la cajetilla-, ya deberías dejar este vicio –le dijo y la chica lo miró con reproche-, además exageras, que utilicemos armas no nos vuelve iguales a los humanos que atacaban a los digimons buscando someterlos. No lo hacemos para causar daño, lo hacemos para obtener un beneficio.

-¿Eso es lo que te decían en la milicia? –Ryo gruño molesto al escuchar eso. Había sido un tema recurrente el asunto de su pertenencia a la milicia y las quejas de la chica para con esa división desde que habían comenzado con esa clandestina relación.

-¿Sigues con eso? Ya te explique qué jamás hice nada para lastimar a un solo digimon pacifico.

-¿Eso qué significa? ¿No atacaste a ninguno que no opusiera resistencia a sus exigencias? –Ryo negó con la cabeza visiblemente enfadado mientras que Hikari lo miraba seria, con los brazos cruzados-. Nunca me hablas de lo que hacías en la milicia, ¿es por qué te avergüenzas de eso?

-No, es porque apenas menciono algo sobre la división militar te pones así –le respondió de forma brusca.

-¿Cómo quieres que me ponga si no puedo evitar imaginarte cumpliendo con los caprichos y las exigencias de hombres como el General Hyuga que le entrega armas a los niños y los envía a matarse y matar? -Hikari se giró dándole la espalda-, No se prácticamente nada de lo que hacías, de lo que sigues haciendo, ¿Qué puedo pensar de ti? -Ryo estaba a punto de marcharse pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Se recargo de espaldas al barandal meciéndose de atrás a adelante como meditando las cosas, hasta que finalmente resopló con fuerza.

-Si –comenzó a decir-, en la milicia obedecí ordenes de hombres como Hyuga, incluso recibí órdenes del mismo Hyuga directamente –el muchacho se detuvo buscando las palabras más adecuadas-. Kouta y yo pertenecíamos a una fuerza de elite conocida como "El martillo", nuestra labor consistía prácticamente en llegar a un sitio y descargar la fuerza completa –Hikari lo volteó a ver indignada a punto de reclamarle pero el chico se adelantó poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios-, pero jamás arriesgamos la vida de un solo inocente, y en la medida de lo posible evitábamos cualquier baja, de amigos o de enemigos –Hikari pareció relajarse un poco-. Las misiones de "El martillo" consistían prácticamente en el desmantelamiento de redes criminales, de tráfico, robo y cosas similares. Se nos ponía en estado activo cuando se encontraban cedes criminales que atacar, pero solo atacábamos cuando se confirmaba la total ausencia de civiles, y el riesgo era mínimo para la población en general. ¿Crees que no me importan los digimons? Pues te equivocas, más de una vez desobedecí órdenes directas de atacar un punto por que no se tenía la seguridad de que no hubiera civiles, o porque no había suficientes pruebas de que se trataba de un grupo criminal. Yo también lucho por lograr el entendimiento, la amistad y la paz, y peleo contra todo aquel, humano o digimon que atente contra esos tres preceptos.

La castaña quedo en silencio después del discurso del muchacho. Desvió su mirada clavándola en el suelo mientras que Ryo veía su rostro triste.

-No quiero que esto siga así, y que cada vez sea peor.

-Yo tampoco, pero escucha –dijo tomándola de la barbilla y haciendo que levantara la mirada-, que estos sean tiempos horribles no debe hacernos pensar que luego será peor, más bien debemos pelear para acabar con esto, ¿recuerdas? –Hikari sonrió con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas.

-¿Y cuándo todo acabe, dejaras las armas? –preguntó y el chico sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Te parece si dejamos esa discusión para otro día? –Hikari sonrió apartándose del chico y golpeándolo en el hombro de manera juguetona.

Ambos siguieron cerca el uno del otro hasta unirse en un beso, sintiéndose a salvo de las miradas, sin embargo. Desde la mansión Yolei, quien había salido por la puerta trasera para revisar los rosales que acababan de plantar un metro adelante del muro, y miró incrédula la escena, y se marchó intrigada y sorprendida.

* * *

Kouta bajaba las escaleras descalzo, con el pelo húmedo y ropa cómoda con la que dormía. Estaba disfrutando del final de un día pesado cuando decidió tomar algo para ayudarse a dormir mejor y ahora iba caminando rumbo a la cocina. La mansión estaba en silencio, seguramente todos estaban ya en sus habitaciones descansando, al menos eso pensó el muchacho de cabello negro hasta que llegó a la cocina, en donde la luz estaba encendida y se topó con un chico de cabello azul y lentes. Kouta se detuvo en seco al verlo, sentado en la mesa de la cocina revisando su computadora y sin mediar palabras fue directo al refrigerador para tomar de la parte de abajo una cerveza de donde las ocultaba (o más bien el seguía creyendo que estaban ocultas). La destapó y dio un trago mientras cerraba el refrigerador.

-No es correcto que metas alcohol aquí con tantos niños –dijo Joe levantando la vista de la pantalla de su computadora. Kouta se giró hacia el con una expresión dura.

-Creo que no es de tu maldita incumbencia –le espetó con brusquedad.

-De acuerdo, ya, se acabó –dijo Joe cerrando la computadora y acerándose al chico-, ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? –Lo cuestiono-, desde hace tiempo te portas agresivo conmigo, ¿Qué diablos te hice yo? –Kouta dejo salir una risa sínica.

-Como si tú pudieras hacerme algo –dijo dándose media vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Esto es por Rika? –le preguntó haciendo que el muchacho detuviera su marcha. Kouta se dio la vuelta encarando a Joe-. He notado como nos miras cuando estamos juntos, ¿celoso? –Pregunto con voz desafiante- ¿te molesta que yo le interese y a ti te ignora?

-¡Por favor! –Dijo el muchacho con voz burlona-, ¿crees que en serio le interesas? –Preguntó y Joe frunció el ceño-, ¿Te has dado cuenta que clase de chica es ella? ¿Te das cuenta que clase de chico eres tú? Quizá se divierte contigo ahora, pero yo no apostaría a que durara mucho tiempo más.

-Eso no lo decides tú sino nosotros.

-Bien, buen punto –aceptó Kouta cortando la distancia entre ellos con dos pasos. Joe era un muchacho alto, pero Kouta lo rebasaba con algunos centímetros, además de que el chico de cabellera negra poseía un físico mejor trabajado que el del otro muchacho, por lo que lucía bastante intimidante-, solo no te sientas muy mal cuando ella decida que ya no quiere jugar con un niño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Kouta sonrió de forma burlona.

-Ya te lo dije, ella es una mujer fuerte, con carácter, una guerrera, tú un ratón de biblioteca cuyo único talento es estar detrás de una pantalla con el culo pegado a una silla para que no se lo pateen.

-Te recuerdo que también soy quien está saliendo con Rika.

-Te felicito por eso, pero dime una cosa, ¿hasta dónde te ha permitido llegar?

-Un caballero no hace ni responde ese tipo de preguntas –le respondió con seguridad.

-Supongo que con eso quieres decir que a nada, yo no me tomaría muy en serio unas cuantas saliditas en esas condiciones, pero en fin, disfruta tu momento –dijo para después marcharse. Joe se sentía lleno de furia e impotencia. Debía reconocer que sintió el deseo de golpear al chico, pero se contuvo pensando en las consecuencias.

Si en algo tenía razón era en que él no era del tipo de personas que acostumbraban luchar, y esa casi siempre era la raíz de toda la desconfianza que sentía consigo mismo.

 **Base militar No. 2, en el continente Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

 **Junio 22 de 2085**

Takato y Kouta caminaban por los pasillos de la base militar dirigiéndose al ala médica acompañados de sus compañeros. Guilmon lucia inquieto e incómodo, y cuando Kouta pregunto a Takato por ello el muchacho le respondió que no le gustaban los hospitales y tenía un gran miedo a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Kotemon pareció divertido con esto mientras que Kouta lucia algo distraído. Al despertar ese día temprano recordó su discusión con Joe la noche anterior, cosa que no lo hacía sentir bien, había explotado contra el muchacho por culpa de los celos, cosa que no admitiría por orgulloso, pero que igual le afectaba de alguna manera.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas mientras llegaban a la entrada del ala médica. Takato se detuvo y miró a Kouta quien llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla.

-¿Cómo va el asunto de Leomon? –preguntó Takato. Juri aún no había despertado, pero desde hacía un par de días sentía miedo de que la chica reaccionara y al preguntar por su compañero no pudiera darle buenas noticias.

-Complicado, lo están evaluando, para determinar si es o no una amenaza- -el chico asintió no muy animado.

-¿Y cómo esta Eva? –preguntó recordando a la chica que también estaba fuertemente implicada en todo eso. Kouta sonrió a medias.

-Bien supongo, tratando de llevar todo esto, esperando a que pase un tiempo prudente para poder tomar una buena decisión.

-¿Decisión? –preguntó Takato algo contrariado. Kouta asintió sin decir nada mientras Guilmon miraba a su compañero Tamer y al otro chico.

-¿Qué pasara con ella ahora que no tiene compañero? –preguntó el digimon con inocencia.

-¡Guilmon! No seas así de imprudente –lo reprendió Takato.

-En realidad, es eso lo que está pensando –dijo Kouta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno –Kouta hizo una pausa pensando en las palabras correctas-, ella sigue siendo una Tamer, y una militar, o al menos puede seguir siéndolo, existe esa posibilidad en estos casos.

-¿Cómo?... ¿qué se hace en estos casos? –Kouta suspiró algo incómodo.

-Veras… en esta ocasión fue un digimon quien falleció pero… no siempre es así –Takato pareció no comprender pero rápidamente dio con el sentido de esa oración.

-Ya veo –dijo-, un Digimon que perdió a su compañero Tamer puede volverse el compañero de Eva –Kouta asintió.

-Si…si son afines. Un Tamer con experiencia puede crear un vínculo con un nuevo digimon, aunque para ello se requiere que los dos pongan de su parte y un extenso y arduo entrenamiento, luego de eso se fabrica un nuevo digivice y hay un nuevo equipo.

-A eso se le conoce como Tamer-Revenant, es más común que suceda en la división militar que con los oficiales Tamer –Explicó Kotemon.

-En fin –dijo Kouta-, aquí nos dividimos, iré a ver cómo esta Leomon, me reuniré con Eva y espero tener buenas noticias al rato –Takato asintió pensando que eso era la despedida del chico pero este en lugar de marcharse parecía tener ganas de decir algo más-, ¿Henri y Rika vendrán también? –Takato asintió.

-Se retrasaron porque Rika quería asegurarse de que Henri comiera algo antes de venir, se ha descuidado un poco desde el accidente de Juri –dijo el chico agachando la mirada-, Rika se preocupa por sus compañeros aunque no quiera demostrarlo… no le digas que dije eso –agregó algo temeroso. Kouta sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza-. En fin, nos vemos.

-Espera, Takato –lo detuvo el chico-, ¿sabes si lo de ella y Joe va en serio? –Takato puso una mirada seria al escuchar esa pregunta.

-No lo sé, ella casi no habla de esas cosas –dijo y parecía no muy contento.

-Entiendo… ¿Tu y ella, se llevan muy bien no? –Dijo y Takato asintió mientras Guilmon paseaba su mirada de un chico al otro-, tal vez tu podrías ayudarme a conocerla un poco más, ¿me entiendes? –pregunto y Takato asintió de manera lenta-. ¡Genial! Nos vemos después .dijo finalmente como despedida y se marchó con Kotemon por el pasillo a la derecha de la puerta del ala médica.

Takato se puso de frente a dicha puerta, apoyando su mano sobre esta, pero antes de empujarla apoyo su frente en el vidrio de la puerta con algo de pesar.

-Ahora él también…y empezaba a caerme bien –dijo acompañando sus palabras de un suspiro y finalmente entró.

Camino hasta la recepción para hablar con la enfermera de turno y pedir permiso de visitar a Juri, para luego dejar a Guilmon en la sala de espera (no permitían que pasaran digimons) y continuar solo hasta el cuarto donde estaba la chica.

Aunque el estado de la chica seguía mejorando continuamente no había despertado aun, pero los médicos aseguraban que en cualquier momento lo haría. Eso no disminuía el malestar que el muchacho sentía, dado que en todo ese tiempo la había visitado solo un par de veces, a diferencia de Henri, e incluso Rika que había estado acompañándola en varias oportunidades. Para el muchacho vestido con un chaleco deportivo gris con bordados rojos no era tarea fácil visitar a alguien en el hospital, el, al igual que Guilmon trataba de evitar esos lugares lo más posible, y ahora estaba ahí, solo a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

Acercó la mano a la manija de la puerta con algo de miedo, pero finalmente se motivó a tomarla y entró, encontrándose con la chica tendida en la cama, con el cabello suelto y desparramado en la almohada, la mitad del cuerpo cubierta por las sabanas y vestida con una bata de hospital azul, que al terminar las mangas cortas mostraba los brazos vendados de la chica. El muchacho dio un paso al interior de la habitación a oscuras percatándose de la presencia de alguien más.

Se sobresaltó un poco al notar que no estaba solo, pero de inmediato reconoció a la mujer de cara redonda y cabellera corta. La había conocido tiempo atrás: era la madrastra de Juri.

-Buenos días señora Katou –saludo el chico haciendo una reverencia. La mujer sonrió mientras el chico se acercaba más a la camilla donde estaba Juri. Su expresión parecía tranquila y eso animo al muchacho.

-Tenía tiempo sin verte por aquí, espero que no hayas dejado de venir por lo que paso la última vez con mi esposo –dijo la mujer, recordando al chico la incómoda situación que vivieron semanas atrás, cuando el padre de la chica estaba en la habitación y el junto a sus amigos Henri y Rika llegaron para acompañar a la chica. El hombre de facciones duras los ahuyento exigiéndoles no volver a acercarse a su hija, y aseguraba que jamás volvería a trabajar con los digimons. Takato comprendía el sentimiento de aquel hombre sobreprotector, después de todo casi había perdido a su hija, ellos casi habían perdido a una amiga.

El chico se quedó parado al lado de la cama, de frente a la mujer que miraba a la chica inconsciente y luego al muchacho como interrogándolo con la mirada.

-¿Cómo está el señor Katou? –pregunto el chico mirando a Juri.

-Sigue de terco con la idea de cambiar a Juri a un hospital en Japón, pero últimamente creo que lo dice más por fastidiar. Está asustado, estaría aquí de no ser porque tenía cosas que resolver, le dije que yo me quedaría con Juri todo el día –Takato asintió, ligeramente distraído-, ¿y tus amigos? ¿Viniste solo a verla? –dijo algo consternada. Takato negó con la cabeza.

-Vienen en camino, se retrasaron pero estarán aquí pronto.

-Entiendo –dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie-, ¿te importaría quedarte con Juri un momento? Tengo algo de hambre y me gustaría ir a comer, ¿gustas algo?

-Nada señora, no se preocupe –le contesto con amabilidad el muchacho mientras la señora salía del cuarto. Takato aprovechó ese momento para tomar asiento junto a la cama de Juri, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón, cerca de la mano de la chica, la cual palpo con la suya sintiéndola tan fría que por un instante se preocupó por la joven, preguntándose si aquello sería normal, y luego reprendiéndose él mismo por no saber eso.

-Lamento no venir más a menudo –dijo con pesar-, tu sabes cómo me ponen los hospitales…además –el chico suspiró-, no ha sido sencillo todo lo demás. Han estado pasando cosas desde que llegaste a aquí, Matt y Tai ahora pueden hacer que sus compañeros digievolucionen aun pese a las torres, ¿puedes creerlo? Aun no nos han dicho como lo hacen, pero quizá pronto lo hagan, además justo ayer llegó un paquete de armas de industrias Ipkiss…no sé si eso te agradaría o no, pero a Rika la invitaron a una fiesta, y sé que si hubieras disfrutado hablar con ella sobre eso –después de decir eso ultimo el muchacho se quedó callado pensando en la joven pelirroja-. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado sin poder decir nada sobre eso? –le pregunto con la mirada clavada en el suelo y las manos aun sobre la cama-, sé que suena a la tontería que diría cualquier adolecente pero es…es complicado… ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tiene que ser complicado? ¿Si te gusta alguien no podrías solo decirlo? ¡¿Qué carajo tienen que ver los demás?! –Dijo algo molesto-, lo siento, si estuvieras despierta no creo que quisieras escuchar mi maldito drama romántico –dijo volviendo a agachar la mirada, esta vez recargando la frente en el borde de la cama.

Se mantuvo así, mirando al suelo hasta sentir una sensación fría rosando su mano y su cabeza, lo que lo hizo levantar la mirada rápidamente encontrándose con los ojos cristalinos y una sonrisa fatigada en el rostro de Juri, que lo hizo abrir los ojos tanto como podía por la sorpresa, respirando algo exaltado.

-Ta…ka…to… -dijo con voz débil la chica.

-Juri... –dijo Takato con tono similar mientras comenzaba a sonreír con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, mientras comenzaba a dejar salir una risa alegre-, iré por un médico –dijo con emoción levantándose cuando sintió el agarre de la mano pálida de la chica sujetando la suya.

-Espera…no te vayas –dijo con suplica y el muchacho volvió a sentarse.

-Nos preocupaste mucho –dijo acercándose tanto como pudo a la chica, quien se removió en la cama acercándose también al muchacho.

-Lamento escuchar eso –dijo mientras parecía intentar recordar-, no recuerdo exactamente que paso… ¿logramos completar la misión? –Takato sonrió mientras asentía-. Qué bueno, Leomon debe estar muy preocupado por mí, ¿Cómo está? –Takato titubeó al escuchar esa pregunta y apretó con más fuerza la mano de la chica.

-Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar, pero ahora debes descansar –le dijo mientras con la mano libre le acariciaba la frente apartando algunos mechones de pelo que le cubrían el rostro. La chica asintió levantando su otro brazo para acariciar la mejilla de Takato que recibió la caricia con algo de nerviosismo.

-De acuerdo –dijo la chica casi en un susurro, mirando a los ojos al muchacho sin dejar de sonreír. Takato le devolvió la sonrisa algo incómodo.

-¿Qué…tienes? –preguntó.

-Nada, estoy bien –respondió dejando salir un pequeño suspiro-. Gracias Takato, por estar conmigo –le dijo mientras con su otra mano tomaba la otra mejilla del chico y lo jalaba hacia ella levantando un poco su cabeza tocando con sus labios los labios del chico que por la sorpresa no pudo hacer más que recibir aquel beso cálido y húmedo. Al separarse Juri volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada sonriéndole a Takato antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Takato la miró con una expresión de incredulidad para después levantar la mirada viendo a Henri y a Rika en el marco de la puerta.

-No –dijo el chico moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación mientras que Henri se alejaba apretando los puños con paso firme. El chico miró a Rika que lo miraba también al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza el pecho de su blusa negra de manga larga y sus ojos denotaban desconcierto y tristeza-. Rika no…

-Iré a buscar un médico para que revise a Juri –dijo alejándose inmediatamente.

Takato dejó su vista posada justo donde estaban antes parados sus amigos, para después ver a Juri que dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro. El muchacho se levantó de la silla caminando con los brazos en la cintura todavía con la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. Suspiró llevándose las manos a la cara, frotándosela y pasándolas por su cabello.

-Increíble Takato, lograste complicar las cosas aún más –se dijo en voz alta.

* * *

Henri caminaba con grandes zancadas por los pasillos rumbo a la salida y con la intención de cruzar el portal a la mansión, se sentía lleno de furia. Al llegar hasta la sala de espera. Guilmon Renamon y Terriermon lo miraron curiosos.

-¿Qué ocurre Henri? –preguntó Terriermon.

-Nos vamos –dijo el chico con tono severo sin detenerse. Terriermon miró al chico y a sus compañeros con preocupación para después saltar sobre el hombro del muchacho cuando este cruzaba las puertas del ala médica.

Avanzaron sin hablar por el pasillo hasta ver a Kouta y Kotemon caminando hacia ellos.

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo esta Juri? –preguntó Kouta con buen ánimo.

-Esta excelente, no te preocupes, Takato la cuida –dijo sin detenerse. Aquella respuesta brusca le pareció extraña al chico que de inmediato lo siguió.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó.

-Nada –le contesto Henri que seguía caminando sin detenerse.

Mientras avanzaban por un gran vestíbulo que conectaba con las distintas áreas de la base militar escucharon un ajetreó y vieron por uno de los ventanales descender una nave especial hacia la cual varios miembros del equipo médico se aproximaron. Kouta al igual que muchas otras personas intentaba ver hasta que un militar joven paso junto a ellos y el muchacho mayor lo detuvo tomándolo por el hombro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó.

-El emperador. Atacó un puesto militar en construcción cerca de un pueblo al este oeste de aquí, trajeron a los heridos para acá –dijo de manera rápida y lo más claro posible para después volver a correr a donde los demás.

Kouta sintió coraje al escuchar eso y luego miró a Henri, quien parecía igualmente invadido por la furia.

\- Creo que ya llegó el momento de que responda por lo que ha hecho –dijo Henri volviendo a encaminarse rumbo al portal al mundo real.

-Espera, ¡Henri! –le gritó Kouta sin lograr que el muchacho se detuviera.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, la Tierra**

 **Junio 22 de 2085**

Taichi se encontraba en la parte trasera de la mansión, lavando los ventanales de la misma. Dado que él y Matt habían estado fuera el último mes, ambos habían sido informados de que tendrían que hacer bastantes labores domésticas en la mansión para quedar a mano con los otros integrantes de la misma. Por lo que se día desde temprano el castaño junto con Agumon habían tenido que aspirar los tapetes de los pasillos de los pisos superiores, donde se repartían las habitaciones de los Tamers, mientras Matt y Gabumon hacían la limpieza de los salones en los mismos pisos que ocupaban para tomar clases, y una sala de proyecciones donde acostumbraban ver películas (cosa de la que el castaño apenas se había enterado ese mismo día). Ahora el rubio y su compañero barrían y trapeaban todo el primer piso mientras él se encargaba de los ventanales y Agumon se las ingeniaba lo mejor que podía como jardinero de los rosales y las plantas en el quisco. Al muchacho castaño le generaba gracia ver al digimon con un gran sombrero de paja en la cabeza manipular unas enormes tijeras tratando de decidir que ramas cortar. Volvió su vista a los cristales secando uno en el que después vio su reflejo, mirando su cara sucia y su cabello alborotado, el cual comenzó a peinar (o intentaba hacerlo) pensando en que esa noche tendría una cena especial con Mimi.

En ese momento Hikari salió por la puerta trasera de la mansión llevando consigo una bandeja sobre la cual había una jarra de limonada y un par de vasos. La chica miró a Agumon que seguía indeciso sobre que cortar.

-Más vale que no cortes eso o Sora te matara –le advirtió la chica aumentando los nervios del digimon. Tai dejó su labor de intentar dominar su cabello al ver a la chica que le sonrió mientras dejaba la bandeja en una mesa cerca de ahí-. Costó mucho convencer a Charles y a los demás de usar este espacio como un patio trasero normal en lugar de como un campo de entrenamiento, pero valió la pena, ¿no crees? –le preguntó.

-Sí, eso creo –dijo el chico acercándose para tomar algo de limonada. La chica lo miró y vio su cabello formando un exagerado tupe.

-Ah… Tai –le dijo señalándole el cabello, el chico comenzó a aplastárselo con la mano pero la castaña lo detuvo, usando sus propias manos para ordenar un poco su cabello-, creo que te quedaría mejor un peinado menos…extravagante.

-Si te soy sincero no muchas veces intento peinar mi cabello.

-Créeme, lo sé –le dijo la chica con tono de burla y el castaño sonrió divertido.

-Eres cruel –le dijo.

-No tanto –aseguro la chica-. Así está mejor –dijo y el muchacho se acercó al cristal de la ventana para verse el cabello alborotado peinado hacia atrás.

-¿Crees que debería cortarme el pelo? –preguntó con algo de timidez.

-¿Y ese interés tan repentino en tu cabello? –preguntó la chica. Tai enmudeció algo apenado sin saber que decir.

-Tai tendrá una cena especial con Mimi esta noche, y desde ayer esta obsesionado con su cabello –dijo el Agumon sin reparo. Tai con gran velocidad se acercó al digimon dándole un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Cállate Agumon –le dijo con tono severo mientras Hikari sonreía divertida por la escena.

-Pues si de eso se trata tal vez puedo ayudarte –le dijo la chica y Tai la miró con curiosidad.

-¿De verdad? –le preguntó. Ella asintió.

-He ayudado a Davis en ocasiones similares un par de veces, y a Joe últimamente le he dado uno que otro consejo de moda para sus citas con Rika, se pone bastante nervioso, yo siempre le digo que lo más importante cuando estas en una cita es la confianza, y creo que a ti también te vendría bien pensar en eso –le explicó. Tai sonrió agradecido con la chica, y también agradecido de poder compartir ese momento con ella.

-Y tú… -dijo sin saber muy bien como formular la pregunta-, ¿pides consejos a alguien para…para cuando sales en una cita? –finalizó la pregunta sintiéndose bastante nervioso y sin estar seguro de si era correcto o no preguntar eso. La chica meditó un poco la pregunta.

-Creo que…no, supongo que salir con chicos todo el tiempo me ha ayudado a no ponerme nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de alguien que me interesa en serio.

-… ¿Qué?... –Tai parecía bastante sorprendido. ¿Salir con chicos todo el tiempo? ¿Alguien que le interesara en serio?

-Creo que soy alguien popular entre los chicos –dijo algo apenada-, es bueno, siempre que sepas ponerles limites –dijo con seriedad y Tai asintió.

-Sí, lo mejor es que les pongas limites, que seas inflexible, y que no te dejes manipular por ningún imbécil –le dijo con tono serio.

-Tranquilo, todo eso ya lo sé, además siempre tengo a Gatomon para protegerme si alguno quiere propasarse.

-¿Se han…intentado propasar? –Dijo algo incrédulo el muchacho-, exactamente, ¿Cuántas veces…y quienes…? –pregunto algo tenso, lo que para Hikari fue divertido.

-Relájate, no ha pasado nada –dijo con tranquilidad-, nunca si no lo permito –Tai suspiró boquiabierto incapaz de decir palabra alguna, mientras caminaba con las piernas temblorosas hasta una silla sobre la que se dejó caer-, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Hikari.

-Sí, solo necesito sentarme, sentarme un poquito estaré bien, no pasa nada –decía deprisa mientras se aferraba a la silla- todo tranquilo, es un mundo feliz el sol brilla ¿no tienes novio verdad? –preguntó con temor el muchacho. Hikari se sorprendió con esa pregunta.

-Pues…

Los gritos en el interior de la mansión los interrumpieron y los hicieron encaminarse hacia el interior de la misma.

-¡Henri espera! Aun no tenemos nada seguro–exclamó Kouta mientras el chico caminaba por el pasillo lateral a las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo y de ahí se asomaba hasta la sala, en la cual se encontraban Joe y Sora con algunos libros sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Joe.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó con voz severa Henri.

-¿Dónde está quién? –lo cuestionó Sora.

-¿Dónde está Ken Ichijouji? –preguntó con brusquedad mientras al lugar llegaban Taichi y Hikari.

-Salió esta mañana, ¿por…?

-Por supuesto –dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

-¡Carajo! ¡Henri! –exclamó Kouta bastante desesperado mientras lo seguía.

Mientras subían las escaleras se toparon con Matt y Gabumon que se apartaron para dejarlos subir.

-¿Dónde está la habitación de Ken? –preguntó con un grito a quienes iban con él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Matt mirando a Tai que pasaba justo a su lado en ese momento.

-Problemas –le dijo.

-¿Dónde está la habitación de Ken? –volvió a preguntar.

-Tercer piso, última puerta de la derecha, da hacia el jardín frontal –explicó Matt mientras seguían subiendo.

Llegaron hasta el tercer piso y caminaron hasta la puerta de la habitación. Henri intento abrirla pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, se preparó para patearla pero antes de hacerlo Tai lo detuvo sujetándolo del hombro.

-Cálmate, primero dinos que sucede –le exigió Taichi.

-Esta mañana atacaron un puesto militar y Ken no estaba en la mansión, ¿coincidencia? No lo creo –dijo soltándose del agarre del castaño y dándole una fuerte patada a la puerta que se rompió al instante. El chico entró ante las miradas incrédulas de Tamers y digimons.

-¡Eso no justifica que andes pateando puertas a lo loco! –le reclamó Tai mientras el chico echaba un vistazo superficial a la habitación. No había nada anormal. La cama que compartía con Wormon estaba pegada a la pared, justo debajo de la ventana, y enfrente de ella un mueble de madera. A un lado de la cama había una mesa con una computadora portátil sobre ella y debajo de la cama se podía ver un baúl.

El resto del grupo entro detrás de Henri quien comenzó a hurgar en los cajones del muchacho arrojando libros, libretas, bolígrafos y tanto como encontraba hasta que optó por mejor sacar cajón por cajón volteándolos regando su contenido por todos lados.

-¡Hey! –Le dijo Matt tomándole la mano-, ya basta, nada justifica que hagas esto –le reclamó. Henri se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de Matt y lo apartó igual que al resto para sacar el baúl debajo de la cama.

Kouta mientras tanto vio el ropero pegado a la pared, justo al lado de la puerta de entrada y frente a la puerta del baño del chico, aparentemente con la intención de revisarlo.

-Ni se te ocurra –le dijo Tai, quien veía toda esa escena como algo terrible.

Henri mientras tanto trataba de abrir el candado del baúl sin obtener resultados.

-Terriermon dispárale –le pidió a su compañero.

-¡No! –exclamaron los demás, humanos y Tamers.

-Ok, oficialmente no estás en condiciones de discernir tus propias acciones –le reclamó Matt.

-Terriermon hazlo –insistió Henri haciendo sentir al digimon contrariado.

-Terriermon no lo hagas –dijo Tai-, Henri ya basta, no sé qué mosco te pico pero…

-¡Terriermon! –exclamó el chico y el digimon respondió lanzando un disparo al baúl que generó una explosión que resonó en todo el piso y llego hasta la parte baja de la mansión.

La habitación se llenó de humo y los chicos y digimons se encontraban en el suelo.

-Se acabó, te pondré bajo arresto –dijo Matt entre toses. Henri no le hizo caso y comenzó a buscar en el baúl.

-Henri, esto es absurdo –le dijo Tai-, ya sabes que no hay pruebas contundentes de que Ken sea un traidor –el muchacho rebuscó en el baúl hasta encontrar algo y entonces se detuvo, sacando algo que ninguno logro ver hasta que el chico se dio la vuelta mostrando lo que cargaba.

-¿Y qué me dices de esto? –lo cuestionó cargando con una mano una especie de traje con una capa integrada y con la otra la mitad inferior de una mascara blanca. Los tres Tamers y los digimons contemplaron aquello boquiabierto.

-Debe haber alguna explicación –dijo Tai aunque por su tono nadie sintió que el chico lo dijera convencido de ello.

\- Esto, no tiene explicación, y lo sabes Tai –le dijo el muchacho bajando los brazos.

Unos pasos apresurados en el pasillo los hicieron voltear hacia la puerta, para ver a Ken llegar y ver su puerta rota y el humo saliendo de su habitación.

-Que esta... ¿Qué hicieron en mi habitación? –dijo con rabia el chico mientras Wormon se paraba sobre su hombro y veía el desastre sorprendido y preocupado. El chico miró enfadado a Henri quien levanto el traje negro con bordados amarillos y la máscara rota.

-Tienes problemas más grandes que una puerta y una habitación llena de humo imbécil –le espetó Kouta dando un paso apresuradamente hacia Ken justo antes de que Tai lo detuviera poniendo su mano sobre el pecho del chico.

-Alto todos –dijo con calma el castaño-, será mejor que tengas una muy buena explicación para esto.

Ken miró el marco de su puerta, para después recargar una mano en el.

-No es tan simple –dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Déjame hacerlo más fácil –dijo Matt sacando un arma de la cartuchera oculta bajo su camisa.

-Mat –dijo Tai bajando la mano del rubio mientras que Kouta también le apuntaba al chico con otra arma similar. Ambas eran modelos Scully E919-, Kouta, ¡Carajo cálmense todos! –Dijo el castaño intentando mantener detrás a los tres chicos y a los digimons que también permanecían en espera de un enfrentamiento- ¿Qué significa todo esto Ken?

-¡Aunque les explique no lo entenderían! –Dijo con enfado el muchacho-, ustedes solo estorban.

-Hijo de puta, por tu culpa Juri casi muere –le espetó Henri tratando de pasar a Tai que lo empujaba hacia atrás con el codo.

-¡No entienden nada! ¡Por eso es mejor que no se entrometan! –les grito.

-Idiota, ya no harás nada más –le aseguró Kouta.

-Me temo que no puedo permitir eso –dijo el chico con semblante serio, mientras con la mano que seguía teniendo recargada en el marco de la puerta presionaba un par de interruptores que había instalado ahí, y que al ser accionados activaron una trampa oculta en el ropero a un lado del chico, justo de frente a los Tamers y digimons.

Del ropero salió disparada una red dotada de varios ganchos que se incrustaron en la pared detrás de los chicos después de envolverlos por completo. Ken emprendió la carrera apenas vio a los chicos envueltos en la red entre quejidos y amenazas al chico. Un disparo se produjo del arma de Matt el cual llegó hasta la ventana sin dañar a nadie.

-¡Carajo! ¡Nadie dispare! –dijo Tai intentando liberarse de la red.

-Bien hecho genio, ¡Ya lo teníamos! –se quejó Kouta.

Ken bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad con Wormon aferrado a su hombro. Frente a la puerta de entrada se encontraban varios de los Tamers.

-¿Qué diablos sucede? –preguntó Joe mientras veía al chico bajar los escalones a toda prisa. Ken no dijo nada y trato de llegar hasta la puerta de entrada esquivando a los chicos, los digimons, y las preguntas de los mismos.

-¡Hey! –Dijo T.K. sujetándolo de la muñeca-, ¿Qué está pasando? –le preguntó. Ken dirigió una mirada rápida a la escalera que acababa de bajar y después le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al rubio derribándolo y liberándose al instante. El chico abrió y cerró la puerta con rapidez para después indicarle a Wormon que la cubriera con su telaraña, orden que el digimon acató de inmediato mientras el chico continuaba corriendo hasta salir del terreno de la mansión.

T.K. se levantaba del suelo ayudado por Sora y Mimi en el momento justo en que Tai y los demás bajaban las escaleras.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando aquí? –pidió Joe mientras Tai se dirigía directamente a la puerta doble de la entrada intentando abrirla.

-¡Carajo! Atoró la puerta –dijo retrocediendo un poco mirando uno de los vitrales laterales de la puerta, para después dirigirse a la cocina.

-¿Alguien puede respondernos algo? ¡Lo que sea! –se quejó Sora que seguía junto a T.K. Matt se acercó al notar que el chico sangraba por un corte en el labio. Revisó la herida del chico un poco preocupado para después dirigirse a todo el grupo.

-Ken era un traidor, él era es el Emperador de los digimons, lo descubrimos y nos atacó –dijo el rubio ante las miradas incrédulas de los demás.

-¿Es broma? –preguntó Yolei, con más incredulidad que el resto. Matt negó con la cabeza-, tiene que ser una broma, ¡No es posible! –exclamó molesta. Henri se acercó a ella mostrándole el traje y la máscara.

-No lo es, es la verdad, Ichijouji era un traidor –dijo mientras la chica tomaba la máscara rota mirándola al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ken… -dijo en un ligero susurro mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Hikari se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros.

Mientras tanto Tai regreso de la cocina cargando una silla la cual arrojó hacia el vitral a un lado de la puerta despedazándolo por completo. Se acercó al marco derribando los últimos vidrios con el pie para después salir de la mansión acompañado por Agumon.

Juntos corrieron por el jardín frontal de la mansión buscando al chico sin poder encontrarlo, pero al acercarse al límite del terreno Tai alcanzó a distinguir el sonido de una motocicleta alejándose.

-Maldición –dijo el chico recuperando el aliento-, ¿sería mucho pedir que te conviertas en MetalGreymon en este momento? –le preguntó a Agumon.

-¿Tú que crees? –le dijo mientras el también trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Al lugar llegaron Gabumon y Matt que se pararon junto al chico.

-¿Escapó? –pregunto Matt.

-Así es –le confirmo Tai.

-Maldita sea –dijo el rubio pateando el pasto con frustración. Tai negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos problemas peores que ese –le dijo y el rubio lo miro incrédulo.

-¿De qué hablas? –Tai señaló hacia la mansión, fuera de la cual se comenzaban a reunir los chicos mirando la puerta bloqueada por la telaraña de Wormon y platicando entre ellos, los gritos de Kouta y Yolei llegaban bastante claros.

-Cuando en un equipo sus miembros no pueden confiar entre ellos, entonces no hay un equipo –dijo Tai visiblemente preocupado-, sin unidad no hay fuerza.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _-Se nota que planeó esto con tiempo._

 _-Quizá no sea seguro hablar en la mansión por ahora._

 _-Hay que tenderle una trampa._

 _-¡Funciono una vez, puede funcionar otra vez!_

 _-Era nuestro amigo, ¿Por qué hace esto?_

 _-Debemos detenerlo antes de que sea tarde…antes de que haga algo irremediable._

* * *

Un par de veces atrás me han comentado que tener tantos personajes hace que la historia se complique de más, y justamente hoy otra persona me comentaba algo similar. Pues si, utilizar tantos personajes y pretender crear situaciones que sean particulares de estos personajes vuelve todo muy complicado, pero al mismo tiempo es algo que me gusta, sentir que la historia no se centra en un personaje o dos, me hace pensar que es todo un mundo, y aunque el protagonista es Taichi, y la pareja del protagonista es Mimi, pienso que hay más historias aparte de esta que contar, y disfruto de las situaciones que se van generando, ojala que a ustedes también les guste.

Hasta la próxima, espero que se hayan divertido.


	12. XII-Himari Amakawa

Buen día querido lector, espero estés pasando un muy buen rato, aquí dejo otro capitulo, continuando con esta peculiar racha de actualizaciones muy muy frecuentes (mucho para como he sido prácticamente desde el inicio).

No te quito más tiempo, disfruta de este capitulo y ten un excelente día.

 **Capítulo XII**

" **Himari Amakawa"**

 **Mansión Riuga, en Odaiba, Japón, la Tierra**

 **Junio 22 del 2085**

Izzy desmontó el marco completo de la puerta de la habitación de Ken revisando el cableado en esta que iba hasta el ropero donde había sido colocada la red que le permitió al chico escapar siendo que parecía estar a la merced de cuatro Tamers y sus compañeros. Tras el escape del chico y la no tan agradable noticia de la traición del mismo el ánimo en la mansión era sombrío. Matt y Tai también estaban en la mansión revisando el resto de las pertenencias del muchacho buscando pistas y elementos de utilidad, pero no habían logrado encontrar nada. Joe por su parte se encontraba en el pasillo, recargado en la pared revisando la computadora Ken esperando encontrar algún archivo.

-No hay nada -dijo mientras se retiraba los lentes y se frotaba los ojos.

-Insiste -pidió Kouta de brazos cruzados-, si tiene información importante no la encontraremos tan fácilmente.

-O quizá no hay nada y por eso no encuentro nada -dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

-Encontramos el traje del Emperador en su habitación, no hay prueba más contundente que esa -remarcó Henri que también estaba en el pasillo, al igual que T.K., cuyo sangrado había sido parado por una cinta en su labio, y Yolei, que parecía desconectada del mundo.

Izzy y los otros dos muchachos salieron de la habitación ganándose la atención de todos los presentes en el pasillo. El chico pelirrojo mostró un montón de cables que terminaban en un interruptor disfrazado como parte del marco de la puerta.

-Se nota que planeó esto con tiempo -dijo el chico-, si me lo preguntan el traje no prueba nada, pero que escapara de esa manera y esto -dijo mirando el interruptor-, es muy sospechoso.

-Yo diría que es obvio -puntualizó Kouta-, el imbécil notó que le estábamos prestando más atención de la que le convenía y se preparó por si lo descubríamos.

-Entre unos arbustos cercanos hay rastros de un escondite y marcas de los neumáticos de una motocicleta -agregó Henri-, para mí no hay duda, él es el Emperador, él es nuestro enemigo.

-Aun no puedo creerlo -dijo Yolei con pesar.

-¿Y cómo explicas todo esto? -la cuestionó Henri.

-No lo sé -dijo con desesperación -, ¿Y si se sintió amenazado? Estaba siendo vigilado, ¡notaba tus hostilidades Kouta! ¿Qué tal si todo eso lo hizo pensando que en cualquier momento intentarían algo contra él?

-Es posible -aceptó Tai-, ¿Pero quién que se sabe completamente inocente prepara todo esto? Además eso no explica lo del traje.

-¿Y si lo inculparon? -Yolei se mostraba muy insistente en defender al muchacho.

-¡Ay por favor! -se quejó Kouta- ¿Entonces el traidor sigue entre nosotros? ¿Por qué tanto afán en defenderlo mujer? -le preguntó con brusquedad y la chica bajo la vista mostrándose bastante triste. Kouta relajó su semblante intuyendo lo que la chica sentía.

-Eso es irrelevante -dijo Henri-, supongamos que es inocente, de todas formas tiene mucho que explicar. En lugar de perder tiempo aquí deberíamos estarlo buscando.

-Ya di el informe correspondiente -dijo Matt-, se emitirá una orden de búsqueda y en cuanto lo encuentren será puesto bajo arresto.

-¿Lo delataste? -preguntó Yolei indignada.

-Hablas como si debiéramos protegerlo -se quejó Kouta.

-Solo informé que escapó en medio de una investigación -se adelantó a decir Matt para evitar otra discusión entre la chica de lentes y el joven arquero-, solo se le busca por tener información sobre el caso del Emperador y negarse a dárnosla, no tendrá mayores problemas por eso, al menos no por eso.

Tai permaneció en silencio, tratando de encontrar una explicación a todo eso.

-¿Donde esta Ryo? -preguntó después de un rato de silencio.

-En la ciudad -contestó Matt-, ya está al tanto de todo, dijo que lo buscaría por su cuenta, aunque dudo mucho que lo encuentre.

Tai asintió sin decir nada para después marcharse ante las miradas de sus compañeros que una vez que se retiró siguieron mirándose unos a otros. Yolei, Joe, Izzy y T.K. parecían desconcertados, pero en cuanto a los demás lucían muy seguros de lo que pasaba.

Tai llegó hasta las escaleras encontrándose con Agumon y otros digimons más, entre ellos Terriermon que miró a Tai algo avergonzado.

-Lamento haberle disparado al baúl -se disculpó el pequeño digimon y Tai sonrió mostrándole que no estaba enfadado con él.

-No hiciste nada malo, tú no -dijo continuando con su camino seguido por Agumon.

Bajó hasta el vestíbulo mirando el vitral roto a un lado de la puerta y apretando con fuerza los puños se dirigió al comedor con paso decidido. Llegó hasta ahí encontrando el lugar completamente vacío y dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa astillando un poco la madera y provocándose unas cuantas cortadas en los nudillos. Se miró la mano temblorosa por el golpe y vio un poco de sangre comenzar a salir sintiendo rabia e impotencia.

-Eso no resolverá nada -le dijo Mimi que recién llegaba cargando a Palmon en sus brazos. Dejó al digimon en el suelo y tomó la mano del castaño para revisar sus pequeñas heridas-. Hay que ponerte algo para que no se infecte -le dijo para después jalarlo del brazo para que la acompañara a la enfermería. El chico no opuso resistencia y caminó con ella.

-Esto se fue al carajo -dijo mientras caminaban en compañía de sus digimons.

-Que pesimista -dijo Mimi deteniéndose para mirar al chico de frente-, ¿De verdad crees sin lugar a dudas que Ken es culpable? -preguntó la chica.

-¿Tú lo dudas? -la cuestionó con pesar. Mimi negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy segura de que pensar, esto es tan...extraño -dijo con el semblante triste.

Tai quería decir algo para animarla pero no sabía que, no podía animarse ni a sí mismo.

* * *

Al caer la tarde Hikari seguía fuera de la mansión sentada bajo el pórtico en los escalones de la entrada. Un poco apartados de ella estaban Cody y Suzie junto a sus digimons conversando sobre lo que sucedía. La chica sintió pesar al pensar que ellos dos eran a quien menos incluían en las discusiones y pláticas sobre lo que sucedía, como si quisieran dejarlos fuera, como si no tuvieran nada que ver en todo eso. Recordó que cuando llegó Davis y le contó todo lo ocurrido el chico dejó caer las bolsas con comida de su restaurante favorito que había comprado y traído para compartir con todos los habitantes de la mansión a modo de celebración por sus recientes victorias y por la noticia que Takato (quien seguía ignorando lo que pasaba en la mansión) les había dado en un mensaje a todos informándoles que Juri había despertado. El muchacho se negó a creer en las palabras de la chica y por los gritos que escucho salir de la mansión después de que el entro supuso que había defendido a su amigo de todas aquellas acusaciones contra él.

En cuanto a ella no estaba segura de nada, por una parte se negaba a creer lo que parecía tan real, y por el otro debía admitir que todo encajaba a la perfección. Ken comenzó a actuar extraño poco antes de la aparición de las torres.

El sonido de una motocicleta acercándose la saco de sus pensamientos y levanto la vista viendo desde la entrada el vehículo con dos pasajeros, un chico y un digimon. La motocicleta se detuvo a un par de metros de la mansión, estacionándose sobre el pasto, y los dos ocupantes bajaron de esta. Gatomon bajó del pórtico aterrizando en el regazo de Hikari mientras el conductor se quitaba el casco sacudiendo su cabello castaño, parecía algo cansado y decepcionado. Entregó su casco a Monodramon y avanzo hasta llegar con Hikari tomando asiento junto a ella.

-¿Ya sabes lo que sucedió? -lo cuestionó y el chico asintió mientras de un bolsillo de su chaqueta sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

-Sí, ya estoy al tanto -dijo poniendo uno de los cigarrillos en su boca y encendiéndolo -, ¿Dónde están Henri y Kouta? -Hikari volteo hacia la mansión.

-Creo que siguen en el tercer piso, revisando la habitación de Ken, no han encontrado nada más aparte de la trampa y el traje.

-Bueno, no podemos rendirnos tan fácil -dijo el chico exhalando una bocanada de humo. Hikari lo miró fijamente.

-¿Tú crees que él es un traidor? -le preguntó sin rodeos.

-Lo sospechaba desde hace un tiempo, esperaba que no fuera verdad pero creo que al final no quedaron dudas.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? -Hikari parecía desesperada por recibir un comentario más alentador pero la expresión apesadumbrada de Ryo le indicó que no las lo recibiría de él.

-Aunque no lo creas sabotajes internos son muy comunes, es la mejor forma de destruir una organización y el Emperador nos dejó muy claro que eso es parte de lo que quiere, hay muchas otras cosas que encajan, me temo que no puedo pensar en alguien más -Hikari asintió con tristeza-, ¿Él era parte de tu primer equipo no? -la chica asintió mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

-Lo conozco desde que conocí a Gatomon -dijo abrazando con más fuerza al digimon que la acompañaba-, ¿Cómo puede querer hacer algo contra los digimons si toda su vida a querido protegerlos? -Ryo se encogió de hombros.

-Dicen que entre más cercano eres a la luz, más débil te vuelves contra la oscuridad -contestó el chico con tristeza.

Hikari no dijo nada, solo continuó abrazando a Gatomon visiblemente confundida.

-Iré a ver a los demás -le dijo y la chica asintió sin voltear a verlo. El joven se puso de pie frente a la puerta mirando el vitral roto por el cual entro seguido por Monodramon.

-A Charles no le va a gustar nada ver esto -dijo el chico mientras seguía caminando rumbo a las escaleras.

Al entrar a la mansión lo primero que el chico y su compañero encontraron fue a Henri revisando los muros con un aparato como buscando algo. Ryo lo miró mientras el no prestaba atención a nada aparte de su tarea de ese momento. Tai, quien estaba en el comedor también observando al chico se acercó a Ryo.

-¿Qué hace? -le preguntó Ryo al chico de cabellera alborotada.

-Busca micrófonos -le dijo con una expresión de fastidio-, cree que Ken pudo haberlos puesto por la mansión para escuchar todas nuestras conversaciones.

-¿Y tú no lo crees? -Preguntó Ryo aunque parecía más una afirmación.

-Vivía aquí, ¿Para que necesitaría micrófonos para escuchar lo que decíamos?

-Por la misma razón que puso una trampa que los tomó por completo de sorpresa -dijo Ryo con tono de reclamo. Tai notó eso endureciendo su mirada-, seguramente pensó que podríamos descubrirlo -Tai desvío la mirada pensativo-. ¿Tú también te niegas a creer que él es culpable verdad? -le preguntó usando aun el tono de reproche.

-Somos un equipo, somos Tamers, debe haber una explicación para esto -dijo con seriedad el moreno.

-Aunque les moleste deben hacerse a la idea -le dijo con dureza. Tai suspiro frustrado para luego dar pie a una duda.

-¿Nosotros? -preguntó desconcertado. Ryo sonrió a medias

-Kari tampoco quiere pensar que Ichijouji es un traidor, es comprensible, eran compañeros, amigos, aprendieron a ser Tamers juntos -comenzó a decir pensando en la chica. Tai frunció el ceño con las palabras de Ryo.

-Dime, ¿Me lo imagino o últimamente te has vuelto muy cercano a Kari? -Ryo miró con sorpresa al chico para después mostrar una cara de enfado.

-Creo que no es de tu maldita incumbencia -Tai apretó los puños, se cruzó de brazos y a punto de debatirle al muchacho escucho ruido proveniente del pasillo.

-Rika...

-Déjame en paz Takato -Rika y Takato aparecieron en medio de una discusión encontrándose con Ryo y Tai en el vestíbulo y notando el vitral roto al lado de la puerta.

-¿Que sucede? -preguntó Takato mientras Renamon y Guilmon se aparecían junto a ellos. Ryo y Tai se dieron una mirada como dándose a entender que tenían una discusión pendiente.

-El Emperador -dijo Ryo.

-¿Atacó la mansión? -preguntó Rika con incredulidad.

-Habitaba la mansión -dijo Kouta desde las escaleras con voz fuerte llenando todo el vestíbulo.

Takato estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería cuando los digivices de todos sonaron al mismo tiempo, y el sonido de diferentes lugares de la mansión les hizo saber que los digivices de loa demás también habían sonado. Todos sacaron sus aparatos revisándolos y encontrándose con un mensaje que comenzaron a leer.

Henri al terminar de leer levantó la vista mirando a los demás.

-Quizá no sea seguro hablar en la mansión por ahora -dijo sin duda alguna.

* * *

Ya todos los chicos y sus digimons se encontraban afuera, en el patio delantero de la mansión, sobre la vereda de mármol a unos metros de distancia de la entrada. Todos con sus digivices en manos leyendo el mensaje y mostrándolo a sus compañeros digimons con expresiones de preocupación. Ya Kouta y Ryo habían puesto al tanto de todo a Rika y Takato mientras que Tai y Henri se encargaron de decirle a todos que debían reunirse en el exterior de la mansión, habían estado a punto de no incluir a Suzie y a Cody, pero la insistencia de Hikari había logrado que estuvieran ahí los dos más jóvenes del grupo.

T.K. echó un largo vistazo a sus compañeros antes de comenzar a leer el mensaje en su digivice.

-Así que creen tener una ventaja sobre mí, niños elegidos, después de todo lo que han visto siguen insistiendo en que pueden derrotarme, pero ya deberían entender que es imposible. Ya no seré piadoso con ustedes, les he dado el tiempo y las oportunidades para rendirse ante mi poder o retirarse de la partida, pero no han querido hacerlo, ahora será distinto entonces, ahora han de conocer el dolor y la desesperación. Todos pagarán por sus ofensas, primero será su líder.

El silencio se hizo después de la última palabra. Algunos miraron a Tai que permanecía estoico con los brazos cruzados. Mimi parecía preocupada y mientras tanto Davis lucia desconcertado, y más de uno notó que toco con la mano temblorosa las gafas de aviador que colgaban de su cuello.

-Ese hijo de perra quiere intimidarnos -dijo Kouta con enfado.

-Pero... ¿Se refiere a Tai o a Davis? -preguntó Cody mirando a ambos chicos.

-Eso no tiene importancia -sentenció Tai-, como sea nos amenazó a todos.

-Hay que pararlo -dijo Matt.

-¿Como? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está -dijo Rika con frustración. Henri leyó nuevamente el mensaje cuyo remitente aparecía como "oculto", y una idea pasó por su cabeza.

-Izzy, ¿Pueden rastrear el digivice de Ken? -el chico reaccionó al escuchar la pregunta y luego pensó un poco.

-Quizá, si no ha pensado en que lo haremos será sencillo, pero si tomó medidas contra eso quizá sea complicado, tampoco hay que descartar que se haya desecho de él.

-Por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer -dijo Henri. Izzy asintió.

-Con el equipo de la mansión me vería más limitado en caso de una medida de protección, será mejor que vaya a las oficinas de HEDM en la ciudad -declaró el chico-, Joe ¿Me acompañas? Tal vez necesite ayuda.

-También iré -dijo Yolei decidida.

-No creo que sea lo mejor -dijo Kouta- considerando que tú... -Yolei miró al chico con tal frialdad que en verdad intimido al experimentado soldado quien se calló al instante.

-Vámonos -dijo la chica emprendiendo el camino a la mansión para tomar uno de los autos que tenían disponibles. Joe e Izzy se apresuraron a alcanzarla mientras los demás permanecían quietos.

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos? -cuestionó Suzie abrazando a Lopmon.

-Supongo que esperar -dijo T.K. intentando sonar alentador. Todos comenzaron a regresar a la mansión, sintiéndose enfadados, confundidos, y algunos hasta temerosos.

Las luces de un automóvil detrás de ellos cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la mansión llamó la atención de todos y al darse la vuelta vieron al automóvil que recién llegaba detenerse en el jardín y de él descendió Charles seguido de Jijimon y el anciano Gennai.

Tai se giró hacía sus amigos haciéndoles una seña con la cabeza de que entraran y él se encargaría de explicar todo, había sido un día difícil y sabía que todos (incluido el) necesitaban descansar.

Charles camino hasta Tai dirigiendo una mirada a los cabizbajos Tamers y digimons a su cuidado y luego noto el vitral roto.

-¿Qué carajo sucedió aquí? -preguntó con fastidio. Tai sonrió incomodo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-Es...complicado -dijo el castaño.

-¿Tiene que ver con que la orden de arresto que el capitán Ishida pidió que se emitiera en tu de Ken Ichijouji? -Tai titubeo un poco antes de contestar.

-Acabas de simplificarlo -dijo mientras el hombre se quitaba los lentes y los guardaba dentro de su saco.

-Lo dudo.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Junio 23 del 2085**

Matt y Gabumon desayunaban en silencio en el comedor de la mansión, en la penumbra de la mañana a pocos minutos del amanecer. El silencio reinaba salvo por el que producían las cucharas al golpear los tazones de cereal. El insomnio del rubio había vuelto, esta vez contagiando también a su compañero, y por los pasos que se escuchaban por la escalera supuso que no eran los únicos.

A la cocina llegó Tai descalzo acompañado de Agumon, el digimon se dirigió a la cocina y Tai jalo una silla para tomar asiento frente a Matt y Gabumon.

-¿No pueden dormir? -les preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos. Matt negó con la cabeza mientras Agumon regresaba con una razón del mismo cereal que comían Gabumon y el chico rubio, y una manzana la cual lanzó a Tai que la atrapó sin ver.

-Debemos estar alerta, ¿No crees? -Tai asintió. El chico echó un vistazo sobre el hombro mirando hacia el vestíbulo y las escaleras, para después mirar nuevamente a Matt.

-Las cosas son mucho más complicadas que antes, y algo me hace pensar que se complicaran mucho más.

-Suena a que intentas decir algo, no des tantos rodeos y dilo -le pidió el rubio. Tai asintió.

-Creo que llegó la hora -Matt lo miró sin comprender-, de entrenarlos, de enseñarles lo que el maestro nos enseñó -Matt dejó caer la cuchara sobre el tazón al escuchar eso.

-Creí que habíamos acordado no hacerlo -susurró Matt, temeroso de ser escuchado, recordando lo primero que hablaron al regresar a las mansión.

-Acordamos que lo haríamos si era necesario, y no se me ocurre una situación donde sea más necesario que ahora -Matt guardó silencio un momento.

-No estás pensando bien las cosas, quedamos en que protegeríamos el secreto para que no cayera en manos equivocadas, imagínate que hubiéramos decidido decirles hace dos días, Ken ahora sabría el secreto.

-¿Crees que eso importaría? -Matt de quedo callado sin entender lo que Tai decía. El castaño sacó su digivice poniéndolo sobre la mesa-. Realmente hay mucho que aun no entiendo, y supongo que tu igual, pero el vínculo, no creo que sea algo en lo que simplemente creas, algo que solo te dicen, sino algo que construyes.

-¿Y crees que Ken no podría construirlo? -Tai negó con la cabeza.

-Si pudiera construir un vínculo con uno solo, entonces no necesitaría esclavizarlos a todos -Matt medito las palabras y asintió.

-Tal vez...pero sigo sin creer que sea buena idea, al menos por ahora, decirle a los demás. No sabemos si puede haber otro traidor -Tai parecía a punto de protestar pero en ese momento el sonido de la puerta principal y unos pasos apresurados y sonoros en las escaleras llamaron la atención de ambos.

-Yolei -la llamó Joe desde la entrada mientras el e Izzy junto a Gomamon y Tentomon ingresaban a la mansión.

-Dale su espacio -le aconsejó Gomamon.

-¿Consiguieron algo? -pregunto Matt mirando a los chicos. Izzy suspiro poniendo las manos en su cintura.

-Yo diría que más de lo que convenía -respondió el chico.

-¿A qué te refieres? -lo cuestionó Tai.

-Rastrear el digivice fue inútil -declaró el muchacho pelirrojo-, no sé si lo destruyó o que habrá hecho para que no podamos detectarlo, pero funcionó muy bien.

-Entonces no tenemos nada -dijo Matt cruzándose de brazos.

-No exactamente -dijo Joe-, después de intentar rastrear el Digivice y no lograrlo, rastreamos el origen del mensaje que recibimos.

-¿Y? -Tai parecía impaciente.

-Un simple dispositivo móvil en una ubicación en el digimundo.

-Espera... ¿Lo tenemos? -preguntó Matt emocionado. Joe e Izzy asintieron pero no parecían ni un poco animados con todo eso.

-Pues no perdamos tiempo -comenzó a decir Tai-, reuniremos a un equipo y...

-No es tan simple -se quejó Joe-. ¿No se dan cuenta? Rastrearlo fue simple, demasiado simple, no habíamos podido hacerlo antes, ¿Y ahora de la nada ubicamos su paradero exacto? -el silencio y las miradas llenas de duda reinaron por un instante.

-¿Una trampa? -preguntó Agumon. Tai asintió apesadumbrado.

-Es lo más probable -aseguró el castaño. Matt se cruzó de brazos con mirada seria.

-Debemos decirle a los demás -dijo con decisión.

-No creo que sea lo más indicado -dijo Tai.

-En realidad -dijo Izzy señalando las escaleras, por las cuales ya descendían Yolei con algunos otros chicos-, ya se les adelantaron.

* * *

Nuevamente el grupo estaba reunido en el exterior de la mansión (a pesar de la insistencia de Joe de que no había peligro en hablar dentro de la mansión, los reclamos de Rika de que era ridículo y otras protestas por haberlos hecho despertar tan temprano). Izzy ya había explicado todo lo referente a la pequeña investigación que habían realizado en las oficinas de HEDM y que habían logrado dar con el paradero del Emperador, remarcando sobre todo el hecho de que había sido algo sencillo, demasiado sencillo como para no sospechar de ello.

Después de dejar todas las cosas en claro permanecieron un momento en silencio. Suzie abrazaba con fuerza a Lopmon, pareciendo temerosa, a lo que Henri se acercó a la niña acariciándole la cabeza para animarla un poco, y al mismo tiempo meditando los riesgos de cualquier acción que decidieran llevar a cabo.

-Hay que tenderle una trampa -declaró Kouta. Todos lo miraron sin parecer muy de acuerdo (o contentos) con esa proposición.

-Idiota, ¿No entendiste? Él nos está poniendo una trampa a nosotros -le reclamó Ryo con fastidio.

-Exacto, sabemos dónde está, seguramente no se moverá a la espera de que vayamos por él, y en ese momento lo sorprenderemos.

-¿Y si él nos sorprende a nosotros? Hablamos de correr un riesgo demasiado grande, e innecesario Kouta –dijo Sora cruzándose de brazos. Kouta bufó antes de hablar.

-¡Funciono una vez, puede funcionar otra vez!

-¿Ese es tu brillante argumento? –pregunto Cody con escepticismo.

-Podemos lograrlo, anticiparnos a sus movimientos, prever lo que enfrentaremos y vencerlo en su propio juego. Estamos ante una oportunidad que quizá no se repita, yo opino que deberíamos correr el riesgo, para darle fin a todo este asunto.

-Muy arriesgado -apuntó Matt-, se preparara para cualquier respuesta que tengamos, nos conoce, sabe cómo actuaremos.

-Más o menos -dijo Kouta de brazos cruzados-. Analicen las cosas: Nos amenazó a todos, pero en especial se refirió a "nuestro líder" como el primero que caería. ¿Recuerdan cuando hablamos después de haberlo enfrentado y vencido en el Valle de Iroh? No es muy descabellado pensar que desde entonces quiere venganza, desquitarse.

-Quiere capturar a Tai -concluyó Cody. Kouta asintió.

-No solo a él, después de todo, como ya lo dijeron, nos conoce.

-¡Claro! -dijo Joe captando la idea del chico-, con ese mensaje justamente busca provocarnos, y en especial provocar a ciertas personas, aquellos a quienes nosotros mismos reconocemos como los más fuertes, y quienes constantemente pelean por ser líderes -dijo haciendo que varios de los presentes asintieran encontrando lógica en esa idea.

-O sea, Taichi y Matt quienes lo retaron directamente -comenzó a decir Renamon-, Davis quien recibió de Tai una especie de estandarte -se refirió a las gafas de aviador-, Kouta y Ryo que constantemente hacen esfuerzos por ser reconocidos como líderes, y por ultimo Rika y Takato, que también han demostrado grandes habilidades.

-Ellos y cualquier otro que entre en ese juego ridículo de querer ser notado -dijo Yolei quien seguía enfadada.

-¡Oye! -dijeron Kouta, Ryo, Rika y Matt al unísono.

-Basta -dijo Henri buscando que no se desviaran del tema principal-. Muy bien, supongamos que su idea es enfrentar a uno o un grupo constituido por los antes mencionados, ¿Cómo usamos eso como ventaja?

-Quiere mantener un control -aseguró Kouta-, espera un enfrentamiento directo contra enemigos que en específico espera -luego hizo una pausa pensando un poco más las cosas-, ¿Dónde está? -le pregunto a Joe quien hizo gesto de estar recordando.

-En algún sitio no muy alejado de Ínai Rem, justo al borde de lo que podríamos considerar sus dominios.

-Claro que si -dijo con una sonrisa triunfal-, ¿Por qué se arriesgaría a darnos su ubicación si con ello podríamos fácilmente ir no solo nosotros, sino preparar a un grupo grande y lo suficientemente armado para asegurar que no escape? Porque está completamente seguro de que solo nos enfrentara a nosotros. Porqué sabe que nos ha fastidiado lo suficiente como para que actuemos así.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabemos, entonces debemos evitar hacer justo lo que quiere y atacar junto a un buen grupo de respaldo -dijo Sora.

-No -dijo casi con un grito lleno de emoción el muchacho de pelo largo-, debemos actuar justo como él lo espera. Si lo hacemos de otra forma retrocederá, debemos suponer que tiene la suficiente vigilancia para escapar si las cosas no resultan como él quiere.

-Pero si lo hacemos pensar que estamos actuando justo como él quiere, entonces no tendrá miedo -comenzó Tai-, nos enfrentará pensando que tiene la ventaja... Puede funcionar -concluyó el castaño.

-Por favor, no me digan que en serio lo están considerando -dijo con preocupación Sora-. ¡Ya quedó en claro que es una trampa! ¿Y ahora quieren correr hacia ella?

-Está actuando como un cazador -dijo Matt.

-No espera volverse la presa -agregó Ryo.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento, meditando las posibilidades o esperando que alguien más opinara a favor o en contra de aquella peculiar estrategia, la de, como lo había dicho Sora, consistía en correr directo a la trampa, algo que a todas luces parecía estúpido.

-Un grupo pequeño podría llegar hasta el punto justo donde se encuentra, y él permanecería ahí, esperando, listo para atacar.

-Es una apuesta muy arriesgada -dijo Davis, con un tono que hacía pensar que el chico estaba más convencido de hacerlo que de desistir-, pero puede ser, todo encaja. Primero nos provoca, sabe que trataremos de protegernos pero también que queremos ir por él, si cuenta con que creeremos que al tener su ubicación contamos con la ventaja, supondrá que una de nuestras posibles respuestas, y la que él está buscando, es que un grupo reducido y fuerte avance de forma sigilosa hasta él, momento en el que nos emboscara y habrá ganado.

-Y ahora que sabemos todo eso, estamos un paso adelante de él -dijo Kouta como si acabaran de dejar todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Bien -dijo Yolei de brazos cruzados y con el enfado marcado en el rostro-, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Primero hay que hacer una revisión más completa del terreno -dijo Izzy.

-Que... ¿Ya es un hecho que lo haremos? -dijo Joe con preocupación.

-Pues eso parece -dijo Mimi casi como una queja. Las opiniones seguían siendo divididas.

-Si vamos a hacerlo -intervino Izzy-, al menos será de la mejor manera, tenemos la desventaja de que el Emperador...

-Ken -dijo Kouta de brazos cruzados-, empiecen a llamarlo por su nombre.

-Como sea -retomó la palabra Izzy bastante molesto-, él eligió el lugar, y seguramente lo hizo para ganar una ventaja sobre nosotros. Debemos saber a qué nos enfrentamos, revisaré el área y veré si hay algo que podemos usar a favor.

-No sé si debamos hacer esto, es demasiado peligroso -insistió Joe von nerviosismo viendo que sus compañeros parecían cada vez más seguros de lo que harían.

-Si tienes miedo no tienes por qué ir -le dijo Kouta de forma burlona. Joe lo miró con enfado mientras el chico sonreía de forma retadora.

-Nadie tiene que arriesgarse si no quiere, esto será complicado -intervino Henri. El grupo se miró entre ellos. Matt metió su mano en el bolsillo palpando la astilla de la torre negra que Azulongmon le había entregado antes de irse de la montaña del sabio.

-Tal vez haya una forma de hacerlo menos complicado -intervino Tai. Matt lo miró inseguro, mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del chico como pidiéndole que se detuviera-. Es el momento.

-De acuerdo, pero no tenemos tiempo -le dijo el rubio.

-¿Que tanto secretean? -preguntó Sora impaciente. Matt la miró pidiéndole calma y luego volvió a ver al muchacho castaño de melena alborotada.

-Esto puede ayudar ahora -insistió el rubio. Tai rodó los ojos e hizo una seña con la cabeza para que el chico continuara. Matt sacó la astilla mostrándosela a todos-. ¿Puedes analizarla? -preguntó a Izzy lanzándole la astilla.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó el chico, aunque pronto reconoció el material-. Es de una torre negra -dijo el chico sorprendido.

-Tal vez pueda darnos información útil sobre las torres o los aros.

-Ya hemos intentado analizar antes ese material y siempre se destruye.

-Analiza esa astilla, tengo una corazonada -Izzy asintió sin estar convencido mientras caminaba de vuelta a la mansión.

Aquel movimiento inicio el regreso. La mayoría hablaba tratando de reponer el ánimo sobre el desayuno y otros temas triviales. Tai se quedó rezagado junto con Matt esperando el momento de poder hablar con él, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para todos.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa? -le preguntó Tai no muy amablemente.

-Azulongmon me la dio -respondió el rubio-, será como una prueba -dijo haciendo que Tai se molestara aún más.

-Hablas de ellos como si fueran posibles traidores, cuando el que oculta cosas eres tú.

-No hables sobre ocultar cosas Taichi -le respondió con brusquedad el muchacho-, tú eres el experto en eso después de todo.

Dijo alejándose sin voltear a atrás, seguido de Gabumon. Al pie de las escaleras Mimi esperaba al chico castaño y vio pasar a Matt con una expresión seria. Tai llegó detrás de él y Mimi lo miró confundida.

-¿Pasa algo? -le preguntó y el chico sonrió a medias.

-Solo lo de costumbre -le respondió entrando el también a la mansión, dejando a la chica sin una respuesta más explícita.

* * *

-Increíble -repitió Izzy por quinta vez desde que habían llegado al laboratorio a Analizar la astilla de la torre. Takato y Guilmon recién entraban al laboratorio llevando consigo una bandeja grande con tazas de café y otra bandeja similar con varios panecillos en ella que Guilmon seguía comiendo pese a los reclamos de su compañero.

-¿Que es increíble? -preguntó el chico dejando la bandeja en una mesa despejada y dándole un manotazo a Guilmon en el hocico cuando este estaba a punto de comerse otro panecillo.

-Izzy revisa la astilla que trajo Matt -le contestó Henri al ver que nadie más decía nada. Tai y Matt también estaban ahí al igual que sus digimons y Yolei que, menos enfadada y más curiosa contemplaba los resultados de los análisis de la astilla.

-El material es... ¡Es imposible! -dijo Izzy con ánimo. Matt se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las bandejas tomando una taza de café al igual que Taichi y Henri.

-¿Imposible? -preguntó Takato tratando de descifrar lo que aparecía en las pantallas.

-Son datos, enteramente son datos, es imposible.

-¿Como que datos? -dijo Henri confundido.

-Es como si estuviéramos revisando un material en el digimundo. Al cruzar el portal del mundo real al digimundo o viceversa, la material y los conjuntos de datos son alterados. Aquí somos un conjunto de átomos, que forman elementos, que forman moléculas y así formándose la materia, pero en el digimundo se trata de conjuntos de datos, información, patrones y programas que conforman lo que ahí vemos y sentimos.

-¿Quieres decir que la astilla está conformada aquí como si estuviera en el digimundo? -dijo Takato esforzándose por comprender.

-Justo eso, por esa razón cuando intentábamos estudiar el material se desvanecía, es un programa que protege la integridad de la información borrándola si alguien trata de acceder a ella, ¡Y eso es imposible! Al menos para nuestros investigadores e ingenieros lo es. Pero de algún modo Ken logró desarrollar una forma de hacerlo.

-Lo dices como algo bueno -fijo Henri algo enfadado.

-Es un avance tecnológico considerable, si no se usara de esta forma tú también estarías emocionado -dijo Izzy continuando con el análisis.

-¿Y además de eso que han averiguado? -preguntó Takato bebiendo su café.

-Eso es otra cosa interesante, al parecer ya que las torres son completamente información y programas comencé a identificar los mismos y me encontré con que son la misma configuración que utilizan los digivices -el tono de voz de Izzy reflejaba su emoción-, ¡No es raro que las ondas de control de las torres interfieran con las de sincronización de los digivices! ¡Son las mismas! Es como si se hubiera tomado como base al digivice para hacer todo esto.

Tai y el resto se miraron entre ellos al escucharlo.

-Entonces no cabe duda de que fue Ken quien estuvo detrás de esto todo el tiempo, ¿Quién si no un Tamer tendría acceso a un digivice y todo lo relacionado a estos? -dijo Henri con voz dura. Yolei ya no replicó, más bien su expresión era triste, abatida, como si al fin se convenciera de que era la irrefutable verdad.

-No solo es eso -dijo Izzy realmente interesado por los resultados del análisis -, ahora que sabemos eso podemos buscar la manera de desactivar los aros sin la necesidad de destruir las torres, o de lograr que las digievoluciones no se vean afectadas por las ondas de las torres.

-¿Crees poder hacer eso pronto? -preguntó Tai.

-No lo sé, es posible, pero no sé qué tan difícil vaya a ser, ¿Por qué la prisa? -preguntó el pelirrojo, girando su silla para ver a Tai. El castaño no le devolvió la mirada sino que veía atentamente las pantallas como si supiera lo que significaban todos esos patrones y textos.

-Solo quiero acabar con todo esto lo antes posible -dijo el chico antes de retirarse junto con Agumon.

-Todos queremos -dijo Henri quien también cruzó la puerta de salida. Takato titubeo un segundo para después salir detrás del muchacho de pelo negro.

-Henri -lo llamó antes de que se alejara más. El muchacho se detuvo y se giró encarando a Takato-. Tenemos que hablar.

-No, no es así -dijo Henri con seriedad.

-Henri por favor, somos amigos, solo escucha...

-No quiero escucharte Takato -le espetó con brusquedad -, no ahora -dijo con tono más suave y mirada triste para después comenzar s alejarse. Takato se quedó en el pasillo, recargándose en una de las paredes.

* * *

Tai se encontraba solo, en el patio trasero de la mansión, sentado bajo la sombrilla que cubría una mesa de jardín instalada ahí por alguno de los habitantes de la mansión, como Hikari le había relatado, luego de que Charles aceptara que dispusieran de ese espacio como quisieran. El moreno había optado por alejarse y meditar las cosas en lugar de ir con Agumon a comer, el digimon acepto ir solo después de decirle que no podía permitirse bajar el ánimo.

-Estúpida lagartija súper crecida -dijo el chico con humor recordando que esa misma frase la había usado contra el en varias ocasiones.

En ese momento Mimi caminaba hacia la lavandería de la mansión y miró a través de la puerta corrediza al muchacho sentado en la mesa del jardín. La chica ingresó a la lavandería, dejó su cesto de ropa y salió al jardín trasero con el castaño. Se quedó de pie detrás de él indecisa sobre si hablarle o no.

-Si tienes intención de cortarme la garganta, te diré que no eres muy silenciosa -dijo el chico sin darse la vuelta. La chica se sobresaltó un poco y luego sonrió divertida.

-No estoy segura de sí es un chiste, pero mejor lo tomare así -dijo sentándose junto al muchacho que la miró esbozando una ligera sonrisa-. ¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó.

-Pensando en cómo vamos a resolver esto, Joe está estudiando algunos mapas de la región, buscando la ruta más segura hasta el punto exacto de donde fue enviado el mensaje, así que nos corresponde pensar la mejor estrategia.

-No estás solo, ninguno de ustedes -dijo la chica con seguridad.

-Mimi -comenzó Tai con pesar-, es demasiado arriesgado y peligroso, no permitiremos que...

-Taichi Kamiya escúchame con atención -dijo tomando la mejilla del chico estirándola tanto como podía haciéndolo quejarse por el dolor-, deja de subestimarme y de subestimar a tus compañeros, por si no lo has notado nosotros también somos Tamers, y de los mejores, quizá no tenemos entrenamiento militar o experiencia como la tuya en situaciones de riesgo, pero poseemos habilidades y destrezas útiles al momento de un enfrentamiento -el chico continuaba quejándose por el dolor mientras Mimi seguía haciéndolo sufrir y hablando al mismo tiempo-, además nadie va a querer quedarse fuera estando las cosas como están -dijo con un tono de tristeza y relajando su agarre-, después de todo es Ken, es nuestro amigo, era nuestro amigo -la chica parecía confundida y molesta-. Era nuestro amigo, ¿Por qué hace esto? Nos amenaza y pretende conquistar el digimundo, ¿Por qué? No tiene sentido.

Mimi lucia ya más enfadada que confundida, al igual como pasaba con Yolei mientras seguían hablando de Ken como un traidor y el responsable de los problemas que enfrentaban los últimos meses. Tai notaba que el chico era apreciado por todos, y era comprensible, después de todo era un compañero de aventuras, batallas, victorias y tristezas, incluso para él aunque menos que para el resto.

Tai tomó la mano de Mimi apretándola con la suya, la chica ojimiel lo miró expectante mientras el chico le regalaba su mejor sonrisa con la intención de animarla.

-Cuando lo atrapemos le preguntaré, por eso quiero hacerlo pronto -dijo con voz suave-. Debemos detenerlo antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Tarde? ¿De qué hablas? -Mimi escudriñaba a Tai con la mirada, cada gesto que este producía no pasaba desapercibido para ella como si quisiera encontrar aquello que sentía que le estaba escondiendo.

-No hay mucho que lamentar aun, pero cada vez las cosas son más complicadas, por eso hay que parar esto ya, antes de que algo como lo que sucedió con Juri se repita, antes de que algo peor suceda, antes de que haga algo irremediable -concluyó el chico. Mimi asintió comprendiendo lo que sentía el chico. El la miró nuevamente sonriéndole aunque con algo de pena-. Ya no pudimos tener esa cena especial -dijo Tai para después sonreír algo avergonzado. Mimi se sonrojo al escucharlo.

-Cierto... Cuando esto concluya, tendremos tiempo -dijo y el chico asintió.

-Supongo que entonces no hay nada oficial aun, ¿Verdad? -dijo con cierto pesar.

-Eso creo -dijo Mimi separando su mano de la de Tai recordando sus propias palabras. El castaño suspiró resignado. Mimi clavó su mirada en la mesa meditando un instante las cosas-. ¡Ay al carajo! No sería la primera vez que hago esto sin un compromiso de por medio -dijo acercándose a Tai para besarlo con pasión, dejándolo sorprendido para después comenzar a corresponder aquel acto.

-¡Chicos! -gritó Sora llamando a los dos castaños que en ese momento seguían besándose-, ¡Ay! -exclamó la chica al verlos, cubriéndose los ojos mientras ellos se separaban-. Que incomodo, perdón, lamento interrumpirlos -dijo avergonzada mientras que ellos estaban rojos por la vergüenza-, Joe dice que ya revisaron el área, y que hay ciertas ventajas en el plan, nos estamos reuniendo en el comedor para planear todo -dijo aun con la vista desviada.

-Gracias -dijo Mimi sonriendo con pena al igual que el chico. Ambos se levantaron de inmediato para entrar a la mansión. Tai iba delante mientras que Mimi se detuvo mirando a Sora que le devolvía la mirada de forma picara-. No digas nada -le dijo llena de vergüenza mientras la pelirroja reía divertida.

-La rompe corazones ataca de nuevo -dijo sin poder resistirse haciendo sonrojar aún más a la ojimiel.

 **Base militar No. 2 en Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

 **Junio 23 del 2085**

-Respira hondo y...exhala -Juri seguía las indicaciones del médico sin protestar. Desde que había recobrado el conocimiento los médicos habían estado realizándole pruebas y estudios para cerciorarse de cuál era su estado físico, y aunque la chica insistía en decirles que estaba bien y que solo de sentía un poco cansada y adolorida, los médicos se negaban a dejar de lado los protocolos correspondientes.

Por tanto la chica llevaba todo el día durmiendo y despertando solo para algún nuevo chequeo. Para ella despertar y sentir dolor en cada uno de sus músculos y prácticamente en cada rincón de su cuerpo había sido una buena señal: Significaba que tenía completa sensibilidad, además de que era el agradable y doloroso recordatorio de que seguía con vida.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunto el medico llenando una papeleta.

-Mejor que ayer, ¿Cuando me puedo ir?

-Es muy pronto para hablar de eso -le dijo el médico.

-Pero tengo que salir, quiero ver a Leomon -roto la chica.

-Juri -dijo la madrastra de la chica-, solo quieren asegurarse de que estés bien, habrá tiempo para todo después.

-No si mi papá insiste en que no vuelva a la mansión -dijo la chica molesta. La mujer la miró con pesar dado que ni ella había podido hacer nada para disminuir el coraje que el hombre sentía.

-Por el momento concéntrese solo en recuperarse señorita -dijo el médico-, además le tengo buenas noticias, alguien está aquí para verla -dijo cuándo se retiraba y al abrir la puerta Juri vio a una chica castaña en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Kari! -dijo con emoción la chica tratando de levantar el cuerpo de la cama pero el dolor la hizo ceder asustando al médico, a la castaña y a la mujer mayor-. Estoy bien, solo es un poco de dolor, no es nada.

-Las dejare solas, permiso -dijo el médico saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La señora Katou se levantó también sonriéndole a la recién llegada.

-Yo también me retiraré un momento, para que puedan conversar a gusto.

-No es necesario señora Katou -dijo Hikari con educación.

-No te preocupes, de cualquier forma necesito caminar un poco -dijo con la misma sonrisa cordial y salió de la habitación.

-¿Y cómo estás? -preguntó Hikari. La chica bufo con una sonrisa.

-Adolorida, cansada, harta de estar encerrada y con muchas ganas de ver a Leomon. ¿Cómo ha estado todo en la mansión? -Hikari sintió un nudo en la garganta y Juri notó el titubeo que le impedía hablar-. Descuida, Kouta estuvo aquí en la tarde, me explicó todo lo de Leomon, y algo sobre lo de Ken –dijo con tristeza la chica.

-Estúpido Kouta –se quejó la chica, y vio como Juri negaba con la cabeza.

-Me alegra que lo hiciera, no quiero sentirme excluida de lo que está pasando, sobre todo quiero estar al pendiente de mi compañero, y en cuanto me dejen ir de aquí quiero verlo –Hikari sonrió con tristeza acercándose a la cama de la chica.

-De acuerdo –dijo ella-. ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo de Ken? –preguntó la chica.

-Claro, pero una cosa antes, ¿tienes donde escribir? –le preguntó y la chica comenzó a palparse los bolsillos aunque dudaba de traer algo con que escribir o un papel. Después sacó su digivice y en este abrió una nota para escribir. Juri extendió su mano pidiéndole el objeto y al entregárselo comenzó a escribir devolviéndoselo sin decir nada.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó la chica mirando una palabra algo extraña y un par de números.

-La contraseña de mi laptop, está en mi habitación en el mueble junto a mi cama, en el primer cajón –Hikari la miró intrigada.

-¿Quieres que revise algo?

-Sí, pero no por mí sino por ti –Kari volvió a mirar a su amiga de forma intrigada-. Tenía ganas de decírtelo desde el día de la misión en Cempoal Town, pero pensé que podría hacerlo una vez que regresáramos.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó intuyendo que era algo sumamente importante.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos investigando acerca de la carta? –Hikari asintió.

-Encontramos registros de personas que estuvieron trabajando en la mansión desde su fundación, pero nadie con ese nombre.

-Y cuando buscamos el nombre de Himari los resultados fueron tantos que entendimos que nos tomaría mucho tiempo revisarlos todos –Hikari asintió-. Pues continúe investigando, guiándome por el nombre de Himari, hasta que encontré algo muy llamativo.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la chica intrigada.

-Una noticia, sobre un par de chicos que desaparecieron el verano de 1981, y sus nombres eran Tyson, y Himari Amakawa.

-Puede ser una coincidencia –dijo la chica, pero la joven tendida en la cama negó con una sonrisa.

-Te equivocas, logre encontrar unas imágenes digitalizadas del periódico donde se publicó la nota y en ella aparecía la foto de la chica, al verla pensé que eras tú –dijo con emoción aunque seguía pareciendo débil.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo…?

-El parecido físico era impresionante, quiero que lo revises por ti misma –dijo removiéndose un poco en la cama-. Claro que por las fechas, aquella persona ya debió haber fallecido, pero con el apellido logre investigarla y averigüé que vivió toda su vida en Odaiba, y que una hija suya sigue viviendo en la ciudad.

-¿En Odaiba? –preguntó sorprendida la chica. Juri asintió sonriéndole.

-Tal vez no puedas entregar la carta a quien estaba dirigida, pero puedes entregarla a alguien que la conoció, y tengo el presentimiento de que ese será el primer paso para resolver un misterio aún más grande.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Hikari cuya mirada parecía perdida en la pantalla de su digivice, leyendo una y otra vez la contraseña como si buscara memorizarla.

-Tú –respondió Juri-, el misterio de quien eres tú.

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al punto sin retorno?_

 _-Una vez que todo esto acabe, ¿Qué sucederá?_

 _-Separémonos, Ryo y Kouta, por la derecha, Henri y Terriermon con Matt y Gabumon por la izquierda, Agumon y yo iremos por aquí._

 _-Hora de iniciar el show._

 _-Si la situación se vuelve complicada, corre._

 _-¡No esta vez! …no te vas a escapar._

 _-Hora de terminar muchachos, no más jueguitos estúpidos._

* * *

 _Bueno, otro capitulo más, ¿que les ha parecido? déjenme saberlo en los comentarios._

 _La verdad es que se siente muy bien haber avanzado tanto a esta historia y en tan poco tiempo, me gusta poder escribir este fic, ir plasmando cada situación y acontecimiento que he estado pensando los últimos años es mágico, y espero poder seguir haciéndolo a este ritmo._

 _En fin, disfruten este día, sean felices, y como dice Kase O "Trae ese Ron de vuelta a acá"._


	13. XIII-Bataille

**Capitulo XIII**

 **"Bataille"**

 **Región boscosa hacia el sur de Sarvar, en el digimundo**

 **Junio 25 del 2085**

Tai miraba por la ventanilla del vehículo en que viajaba junto con Agumon, Matt Gabumon, Henri y Terriermon en la parte trasera mientras que en los asientos de adelante estaban Ryo como conductor y Monodramon como copiloto. Por la ventanilla el joven castaño podía ver a Kouta viajando junto a su fiel compañero Kotemon en una motocicleta. Los cinco chicos vestían trajes tácticos de combate de estilo camuflaje color verde y llevaban cada uno un arma lista para usarse. Kouta llevaba en una funda atada con una correa el arco plegable que recién había recibido y el carcaj con flechas en la espalda, Taichi revisó el cargador de su colt M1911C antes de meterlo en la empuñadura del arma mientras que Matt recargaba su escopeta y Henri seguía mirando con detenimiento la Scully E919 cómo estudiándola con la mirada, preguntándose si los cursos intensivos de cómo apuntar y disparar del día anterior serían suficiente para usarla, más valía que sí.

 _-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al punto sin retorno?_ -escucharon preguntar a Kouta por los audífonos especiales que llevaban cada uno (incluyendo a los digimons) en el oído.

-Menos de un kilómetro, y ya te dije que dejes de decirle así, me pones nervioso -contestó Ryo de no muy buen humor-, nos detendremos ahí para hacer la digievolucion de Monodramon y Kotemon antes de entrar al rango de alcance de las torres, Tai y Matt podrán realizarla después de todos modos, y tú Henri lo harás en cuanto Joe e Izzy desactiven la torre.

-Aun no entiendo por qué no podemos realizar la digievolucion junto con ustedes -se quejó el muchacho como había hecho ya un par de veces durante el viaje y la planeación de la misión.

-De por sí ya nos estamos arriesgando bastante llevando a dos digimons en nivel de campeón con nosotros, se supone que hacemos esto de manera discreta, ya te lo explicamos -dijo Ryo con voz monótona.

-Si ya suponemos que Ken nos está esperando no se en que influya que sean tres digimons en nivel de campeón -se quejó el chico.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que se sienta intimidado por tres campeones y dos digimons que pueden alcanzar el nivel sin dificultad -explicó Matt-, si se siente en desventaja podría intentar escapar y adiós al plan para capturarlo.

-Recuerden, solo vamos a capturarlo, no a dañarlo -dijo Tai con seriedad.

-A menos de que el intente dañarnos a nosotros -reiteró Ryo recordándoles esa parte del plan-, dios quiera que lo intente -susurró con tono malicioso.

Tai le dirigió una dura mirada al muchacho mientras este detenía el vehículo.

-Listo, preparen todo, entraremos a territorio hostil.

Matt descendió primero, seguido por Gabumon y Terriermon y Henri. Kouta y Kotemon se detuvieron a un lado del vehículo en que habían viajado desde la base militar cerca de Ínai Rem hasta ahí. El muchacho de largo cabello negro atado en una coleta tomo el digivice provocando la digievolucion de Kotemon a Dinohyumon, el digimon dragón humanoide de piel verde y vestimenta tribal, equipado con un par de cuchillas en los antebrazos y dos largas y afiladas espadas en su espalda. Monodramon de inmediato se iluminó gracias al digivice en manos de Ryo y digievolucionó adquiriendo una forma de dragón de largas extremidades y cola, con protecciones metálicas en los hombros, la punta de la cola, las palmas de sus manos con tres dedos que terminaban en afiladas y largas garras y en los pies de los que igualmente nacían dos dedos de afiladas garras al frente y uno atrás, y su cabeza también estaba cubierta por un casco metálico con un cuerno semejante a una cuchilla afilada.

-Tiempo sin vernos amigo -dijo Ryo parándose de frente al digimon.

Tai seguía en el interior del vehículo, con el casco del traje táctico sobre su regazo y Agumon a su lado, ajustándose un par de guantes adaptados para su uso que le había proporcionado al igual que a Gabumon.

-Listo -dijo haciendo volver a Tai a la realidad. El castaño sacudió la cabeza y luego le sonrió a Agumon.

-Bien amigo, hagámoslo entonces -dicho esto el muchacho abrió la puerta y bajó del vehículo.

Levantó una mano para cubrirse de la luz del sol mientras se adaptaba a la misma y hecho un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, mirando la extensa planicie que acababan de atravesar y el bosque de árboles altos y separados entre ellos que tenían en frente. El espacio era suficiente para atravesarlo aún sobre el vehículo, como estaba planeado.

Matt miró al castaño mientras se ponía el casco similar al del muchacho en la cabeza.

-Oye, aquí se termina -le dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Sí, lo sé, solo pensaba -dijo algo contrariado, en todo eso había algo que no le gustaba y no tenía que ver solo con el asunto de que Ken fuera un traidor. Matt lo miraba como esperando a que agregara algo más, cosa que Taichi notó-, una vez que todo esto acabe, ¿Qué sucederá? -Matt lo miró sorprendido.

-Bueno...no lo sé, supongo que todos tendremos cosas que hacer, lugares a los cuales ir, a los cuales regresar.

-Regresar -repitió Tai en voz baja.

-Sí, yo regresaré a la división militar, esta vez por completo, supongo -dijo poniendo una mirada similar a la de Tai en ese momento.

De lejos Kouta notó el comportamiento de los chicos, pero antes de acercarse a ellos Henri lo detuvo sujetándolo del hombro y negando con la cabeza dándole a entender que los dejara solos un momento.

Matt por su parte parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos con respecto a la división militar y pertenencia o permanencia en la mansión que los últimos días le habían demostrado que seguía habiendo un lugar donde podía estar, al cual podía regresar, similar al caso de Taichi, quien seguía cuestionándose a sí mismo, ¿Qué era eso de tener un lugar al cual regresar?

-Bueno, hagamos esto, o no habrá un después -dijo Matt. Tai asintió mientras se colocaba el casco y lo ajustaba bien-, a partir de aquí será más complicado.

Los Tamers volvieron al vehículo, esta vez con Henri como copiloto de Ryo y Tai, Matt, Gabumon y Agumon en la parte exterior del vehículo, a modo de guardias. Kouta hizo una seña con la mano y aceleró en su motocicleta internándose en el bosque, mientras Dinohyumon lo seguía moviéndose ágilmente por los árboles y Strikedramon se quedaba junto al vehículo.

-Cuento con ustedes chicos -dijo Ryo mientras comenzaba a acelerar.

Taichi y Matt se mantuvieron atentos mientras seguían avanzando por el bosque, desplazándose a poca velocidad y escuchando cada tanto el sonido de la motocicleta de Kouta quien parecía estar recorriendo varios puntos buscando algo.

Cada cierta distancia recorrida Tai miraba en los alrededores pequeñas cabañas al ras del suelo o sobre los árboles, las cuales por lo que se lograba percibir estaban vacías. Abandonadas era una palabra más correcta, según juzgaba Tai quien cada vez parecía más nervioso.

-Estamos cerca del punto justo de la emisión del mensaje -escucharon decir a Ryo- Kouta, ¿Vez algo?

- _Carajo... no van a creer esto._

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Matt desconcertado y apretando con más fuerza la escopeta en sus manos.

- _Están a punto de llegar, verán en cuanto comiencen a descender esa colina, no les quiero arruinar la sorpresa_ -les dijo el chico y Tai y Matt se miraron uno al otro, para después girarse hacia el frente justo a tiempo para ver cómo frente a ellos se alzaba una gran construcción.

Frente a ellos, bajando una pequeña colina estaba un coliseo, situado en el centro justo del bosque. Siguieron acercándose hasta llegar a un par de metros de distancia de la construcción, donde Kouta se reunió con ellos llegando en la motocicleta y bajando de ella para reunirse con los demás. Tai y Matt saltaron de la parte trasera del jeep militar junto con sus compañeros, aterrizando sobre la espesa hierva medio seca que les llegaba hasta las rodillas, y Ryo y Henri, quien cargaba a Terriermon, no tardaron en reunirse con ellos.

-es más grande de lo que había pensado-dijo Kouta dándole un largo vistazo a la construcción cuyas paredes debían tener unos veinte metros de altura-. Así que aquí es donde planea destruirnos –el chico se puso las manos en la cintura.

-¿Puedes tomarlo con algo de seriedad? -le reclamó Ryo-. Supongo que ya revisaste todo el perímetro.

-Por supuesto, y no hay señales de la presencia de ningún enemigo, parece que este lugar está abandonado -dijo el muchacho con expresión que hacía pensar que estaba meditando las cosas-, tal vez en realidad no era una trampa, tal vez de verdad no tomo las medidas necesarias para preservar su ubicación oculta porque era solo un punto al azar y porque se movería de inmediato -dijo el muchacho encontrando aquella idea bastante lógica.

-Tal vez, pero lo mejor es no bajar la guardia pese a nada -puntualizó Tai mientras quitaba el seguro de su arma y la empuñaba con ambas manos-, revisemos el interior -dijo mirando la entrada del coliseo; una especie de túnel que se extendía hacia el centro del lugar, o al menos eso pensaba-. Kouta, ¿Hay alguna otra entrada?

-Dos en realidad -dijo mientras sacaba y extendía su nuevo arco.

-Separémonos, Ryo y Kouta, por la derecha, Henri y Terriermon, con Matt y Gabumon por la Izquierda, Agumon y yo iremos por aquí -señaló la primer entrada.

-¿Estarás bien solo? -le preguntó Kouta mientras emprendía el camino junto a Ryo, y del otro lado Matt y Henri comenzaban a avanzar seguidos por Gabumon y Terriermon.

-Siempre estoy bien, y nunca estoy solo, Agumon cuida mi espalda y yo la suya -le respondió con confianza en sí mismo.

Los tres grupos avanzaron. Taichi y Agumon se adentraron en el túnel poco iluminado. Por una extensión de diez metros el camino era único, para después adquirir varias ramificaciones que se extendían por el interior de la estructura. Agumon y Tai avanzaron hasta casi el final del túnel, pegados a la pared, uno frente al otro y asegurándose de que cada corredor estuviera vacío, tal y como habían aprendido en anteriores expediciones como esa. Frente a ambos estaba el extenso y plano campo de tierra del coliseo, en cuyo centro se alzaba la torre negra que sabían estaba en ese lugar. Permanecieron ocultos en la sombra mirando desde ahí. Tai extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño telescopio con el que comenzó a revisar el área. El telescopio brindaba información sobre el terreno y cada detalle además de poder hacer acercamientos y capturas de imagen.

-Igual que Ironman -susurró Taichi terminando la tarea de revisar el lugar. Se guardó el telescopio nuevamente en el bolsillo y se recargo en el muro ocultándose detrás de un barril de madera, de frente a Agumon quien estaba detrás de un viejo baúl.

-El lugar parece estar abandonado, cuando menos en el centro no parece haber nada -dijo el chico echando otro vistazo al exterior.

-¿Ahora qué? -preguntó el digimon. Tai se estiró desde su posición intentando ver mejor el coliseo.

-Tú ve por el edificio, revisa el lugar, busca enemigos, yo saldré a ver mejor el lugar desde dentro.

-¿Estarás bien tu solo? -preguntó el digimon algo indeciso.

-¡Oye! No soy alguien que no pueda defenderse por sí mismo, lo sabes -dijo con un tono lleno de arrogancia, Agumon continuó mirándolo poco convencido-. Estaré bien compañero, confía en mi -dijo esta vez usando un tono más relajado y un poco suplicante. Agumon, cruzado de brazos agachó la mirada vencido.

-De acuerdo, yo revisaré el interior -dijo poniéndose de pie, al igual que el castaño, quien se desplazó con la espalda pegada a la pared con dirección al exterior, mientras que Agumon hacia un movimiento similar pero en dirección contraria.

Antes de que Agumon entrara por uno de los corredores y de que Tai saliera al terreno plano del coliseo se miraron una vez más, asintiendo en señal de confianza y apoyo. Después Agumon se adentró en el corredor, y Tai, con una expresión de temor en el rostro miró el exterior bañado por la luz del sol inclemente y finalmente salió.

* * *

Kouta y Ryo avanzaban de manera sigilosa por el exterior del coliseo, atentos a cualquier posible amenaza. Kouta llevaba preparado el arco con una flecha para atacar en cuanto viera alguna amenaza. Ambos se movían ocultándose detrás de los árboles que rodeaban la construcción de imponente tamaño hasta quedar frente al túnel de entrada al coliseo. Ryo y Kouta se agacharon mirando desde detrás de un par de árboles la entrada, el muchacho castaño con su rifle en las manos y el de pelo oscuro con el arco.

-¿Strikedramon y Dinohyumon estarán listos en cuanto los necesitemos? -preguntó Kouta echando un vistazo al bosque detrás de ellos.

-Necesitamos que así sea -le contesto Ryo levantándose del suelo y avanzando hacia el túnel, seguido por el muchacho arquero.

* * *

Henri encendió una linterna para iluminar el túnel por el cual entrarían, dado que en la parte donde este se situaba los árboles eran más altos, generando mayor sombra y por tanto oscureciendo toda esa parte, además de que el túnel parecía ir en descenso, como si terminara en algún punto subterráneo debajo del coliseo.

Henri se adentró en el túnel, con Terriermon en su espalda y Matt y Gabumon detrás de él, asegurándose de mantener u a vigilancia constante en la retaguardia. Para ninguno de los cuatro pasaba desapercibido el hecho de no encontrarse con ningún enemigo, Henri en ese justo momento comenzó a considerar lo que había dicho Kouta (respecto a lo de que quizá Ken ya se había marchado de ese lugar), y por más que eso significara que estaban seguros y que podían inclusive desactivar la torre de ese lugar sin problema alguno, la idea de desagradaba bastante, pues si estaba ahí era precisamente para enfrentarse al Emperador de los digimons y terminar con todo ese asunto. Ese era el objetivo desde un principio, ese era el único interés que debía mantenerlo ocupado, al menos se forzaba a pensar en ello, solo en ello, y vaciar su mente de cualquier otra preocupación, pues esas preocupaciones reducían sus capacidades analíticas, su mayor fuerte, y sabía que debía evitar que eso sucediera.

Terriermon notaba en todo momento la tensión en el rostro de su compañero y en los movimientos que denotaban algo de incomodidad, y esos mismos detalles lo hacían preocuparse.

-¿Que te tiene tan distraído? -le dijo en un susurro el digimon. Henri lo miró de reojo sin dejar de apuntar con la linterna en una mano el camino que había frente a ellos, y con la pistola en la otra preparado para lo que pudiera llegar a pasar.

-Al contrario, trato de mantenerme concentrado.

-No parece que esté funcionando -le dijo con el tono siempre tranquilo que poseía. Henri no contestó nada, pero para Terriermon a veces no era necesario tener una respuesta para entablar una conversación con su Tamer-. Debes tomarlo con más calma, o no podrás hacerlo, ¿Recuerdas?

-Debo mantenerme atento, debemos estar atentos, no hay tiempo para la calma Terriermon, entiende eso -Terriermon negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras los pequeños y cuidadosos pasos del grupo seguían sin cesar.

-Entre más te presiones para lograrlo más vas a bloquearte, es lo que tu papá te decía cuando jugaban ajedrez, ¿Recuerdas? Debes mantener la mente tranquila, en calma -Henri reaccionó ante aquello que el digimon le estaba haciendo recordar, deteniéndose un momento con Matt apuntando con la escopeta hacia la parte que ya habían recorrido del túnel.

-Momantai -dijo el chico esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Momantai -repitió Terriermon, haciendo más grande la sonrisa de Henri.

-Bien, hagámoslo a tu modo -dijo y continuó avanzando.

Matt y Gabumon los siguieron, manteniéndose ajenos a la conversación que acababan de tener.

Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos más hasta dar con una reja, la cual cedió ante el ligero empuje de la mano de Henri, produciendo un rechinido agudo y dejándoles continuar su camino, un poco más adelante lograron ver que al final del corredor se encontraba una larga fila de celdas, las cuales se encontraban vacías como el resto del lugar. La línea de las celdas formaba un pasillo, el cual se extendía por ambos lados, por lo que el rubio pensó de inmediato en separarse del otro chico y de su compañero y continuar con la exploración, por tanto, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una linterna, la cual ajusto a la escopeta que llevaba y haciendo uso de señas con las manos le indicó a Henri que continuara en una dirección mientras el seguiría por la otra. El muchacho asintió y de inmediato siguió aventurándose por el lugar, solo acompañado por Terriermon ahora. Matt miró a su compañero, en la oscuridad lograba distinguir ligeramente sus ojos brillantes que lo miraban con algo de preocupación. Sabía que el digimon siempre procuraba protegerlo, y que ese era su mayor prioridad, incluso a veces a expensas de sí mismo, y comprendía ese comportamiento, después de todo él también se preocupaba por su compañero.

-Gabumon –le susurró mientras apuntaba con la linterna hacia el frente del camino que seguirían, el digimon no respondió, pero prestó su total atención a las palabras de su compañero-, después de esto… ¿Qué te parece si vamos de pesca tú y yo? –Matt no necesitaba mirar a su compañero para saber que este muy probablemente lo miraba sorprendido y a la vez emocionado.

-Claro –contestó con sencillez, y después ambos continuaron su camino.

Como ya Matt lo esperaba, todas las celdas estaban vacías, y por cómo se veían las cosas parecía que llevaban ya bastante tiempo así, sin embargo de cualquier manera el muchacho continuó avanzando hasta distinguir una ligera luz al final del corredor, donde este ya no daba lugar a celdas sino que era solo un ancho camino a oscuras que terminaba en una pared sólida que solo dejaba entrar una delgada línea de luz al ras del suelo.

Matt se apresuró a llegar a dicha pared palpándola y distinguiendo con el tacto que no se trataba de roca como el resto del túnel, sino que estaba hecha de metal.

-Es una puerta –dijo Matt-. Ya entiendo –dijo dando la vuelta, recargándose contra la puerta metálica y mirando el corredor por el que acababa de llegar-, debajo del coliseo está el calabozo donde encierran a los peleadores y los hacen salir al combate por esta puerta.

-¿Pero dónde están los peleadores? –preguntó Gabumon.

-No lo sé –dijo Matt desconcertado mientras se agachaba e intentaba ver algo a través de la pequeña rendija entre el suelo y la puerta, pero solo logró percibir la intensa luz del sol que se alzaba justo sobre el terreno plano del coliseo.

Por su parte, Henri al final del corredor había encontrado unas escaleras de caracol, las cuales comenzó a subir hasta llegar a otro corredor, el cual ya no estaba a oscuras, pues la luz del sol entraba con bastante libertad iluminando todo el lugar. Parecía ser un corredor que daba acceso a las gradas y el muchacho no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto sería el tiempo que aquel lugar llevaba sin que una batalla se realizara en él, y si al marcharse de ahí el lugar seguiría sin haber presenciado una batalla por cualquier ase fuera la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba así, abandonado.

Henri apagó la linterna con que se estaba apoyando en la parte baja que debía ser un calabozo y continuó su búsqueda. Comenzó a registrar un pasillo con ventanas que daban al exterior, desde las cuales pudo ver el bosque de clima templado que se alzaba alrededor del coliseo, consideró que eso representaba una muy buena ventaja si se quería usar ese lugar como fortaleza, podía mantener bien vigilados los alrededores y prepararse para un posible ataque, por lo que nuevamente no comprendió porque resultaba tan fácil adentrarse y registrar ese lugar. Siguió buscando alguna pista hasta que dio con una puerta, al comprobarla notó que no tenía seguro y se adentró en un cuarto amplio y oscuro. Con la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta pudo encontrar un apagador, el cual accionó encendiendo un foco que parpadeo un par de veces hasta iluminarse completamente y dejarle ver el interior de la habitación, la cual parecía una especie de oficina, llena de objetos varios, un par de mesas y un anaquel repleto hasta el tope de cajas de cartón, como las que comúnmente se utilizaban para guardar documentos. El chico y Terriermon comprobaron sus alrededores antes de adentrarse en la oficina y cerrar la puerta, para después comenzar a inspeccionar el lugar.

Terriermon saltó de la espalda de Henri y de inmediato comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas que había regadas como el chico le había enseñado a hacer, mientras que el hizo lo mismo. Se trataba de un lugar lleno de objetos de diferente tipo, una especie de depósito de chatarra y cachivaches, pero que de todas maneras el muchacho no quería solo dejar pasar, y así se abrió paso hasta llegar a una mesa del fondo, sobre la cual estaban un montón de aparatos abiertos y conectados entre sí. Henri comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que encontró una laptop cerrada en medio de todo el caos de la mesa, la cual, contrario al resto de los aparatos ahí dispuestos, lucia en muy buen estado. El chico abrió la computadora y la encendió, percatándose de que funcionaba perfectamente, y se retiró el casco para ver mejor.

-Con esto emitió el mensaje –dijo comenzando a inspeccionar la información que el aparato contenía, mientras que al mismo tiempo Terriermon se dedicaba a buscar entre un montón de cajas ahí atiborradas.

Henri siguió husmeando en la información de la computadora sin encontrar nada relevante, hasta que dio con un par de programas y comandos que llamaron su atención, incluso llegó a reconocer algunas de las cosas que ahí veía, conocía esos programas, sabía para que se utilizaban.

-Puede ser usada de forma remota –dijo más para sí mismo que para compartirlo con su compañero quien seguía buscando-, ni siquiera necesitó estar aquí para mandar el mensaje - Henri sintió un sudor frio recorrerle la espalda.

-Henri –lo llamó Terriermon y el muchacho giró para ver lo que el digimon acababa de descubrir. Se trataba de un traje de color negro y una máscara blanca, similares a los que habían extraído del baúl en la habitación de Ken.

-Este lugar… lo usa o uso como su centro de operaciones –dijo algo agitado-, definitivamente quería atraernos, y definitivamente es una trampa –concluyó.

-Así es –escuchó una fría y seria voz detrás de él. El muchacho se dio rápidamente la vuelta, para ver como el anaquel repleto de cajas se inclinaba hacia el cayéndole encima, venciéndolo por el peso que poseía sin que pudiera evitarlo, Terriermon al ver a su compañero sepultado por las cajas, distinguió a Ken y a Wormon que habían estado ocultos detrás del anaquel y antes de poder atacarlos, la telaraña de Wormon comenzó a envolverlo hasta dejarlo dentro de un apretado capullo.

Ken Ichijouji al ver a Terriermon inmovilizado se aproximó a Henri, levantó el anaquel con la ayuda de Wormon y aparto algunas cosas para ver el rostro del chico inconsciente y con una ligera cortada en la frente. Se apresuró a inspeccionarlo arrebatándole la pistola que llevaba consigo y guardándosela debajo de una holgada camisa blanca de manga larga que visiblemente no era de su talla, al igual que los pantalones los cuales también eran demasiado grandes para alguien delgado como él.

El chico se puso de pie y Wormon escaló parándose sobre su hombro.

-Andando, queda trabajo por hacer –dijo mientras apagaba la luz de la habitación y salía dejando la puerta cerrada.

* * *

Frente a la primer entrada que los chicos habían encontrado del coliseo permanecían inmóviles la motocicleta de Kouta y el Jeep conducido por Ryo, del cual comenzaron a salir ligeros sonidos y ruidos muy sutiles hasta que un fuerte y seco sonido salió de la parte baja de dicho vehículo, para después dar lugar a que un muchacho cuyo rostro era cubierto por un casco y unas gafas de aviador se deslizara desde debajo del vehículo arrastrándose entre la hierba que lo cubría completamente. El chico portaba un traje de tono similar al de Tai y su grupo, y era seguido por un digimon cubierto con un traje hecho a la medida de tono similar al de él, y que servía para confundirse sutilmente entre la hierba. El muchacho llegó hasta la entrada al coliseo y justo ahí se detuvo, pegando la espalda en la pared del túnel y permaneciendo agachado, junto a él se posiciono el digimon, y no tardaron en acompañarlos otro chico, con un casco similar al del primero en la cabeza y en compañía de un digimon de cuerpo ovalado y grandes orejas que fungían como alas, igualmente cubierto con un traje que se adaptaba a la perfección a su cuerpo, y finalmente dos chicas, del casco de una de ellas se alcanzaban a asomar algunos mechones de cabello morado y su rostro estaba adornado por unas gafas redondas, la otra chica llevaba el cabello completamente cubierto por el casco, a ambas las acompañaban digimons que por su forma física debajo de los trajes de camuflaje se asemejaban a aves de gran tamaño. El grupo de ocho integrantes se acomodó en el túnel, permaneciendo agachados y mirándose unos a otro.

-¿Habrá funcionado? –preguntó T.K. en voz muy baja, casi inaudible. Una de las chicas del grupo, Sora Takenouchi, extrajo un pequeño aparato de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, revisando la pantalla para después dirigirle una mirada a su equipo.

-Los sensores no detectan cámaras ni micrófonos, es muy poco probable que nos esté vigilando, pero si lo hace, esperemos que esto lo haya despistado un poco.

-Taichi y los demás están bien –dijo Davis-, al menos no han dado la señal de alerta, quiere decir que están avanzando.

-Excelente, sigamos con el plan, nos dispersamos por los corredores y esperamos a que ataque, con suerte alguno de nosotros podrá permanecer oculto lo suficiente y tomarlo por sorpresa.

-Con suerte –dijo Yolei, quien parecía más dispersa que el resto del grupo.

-Recuerda cual es el plan –dijo Sora con una sonrisa un poco titubeante-, Tai y los demás son el señuelo, y nosotros, el otro señuelo –T.K. sonrió con desgano ante aquellas palabras sin agregar nada más

* * *

-No es eso lo que me molesta –respondió esforzándose por no denotar en su rostro los sentimientos que la embargaban.

Hawkmon tomó la mano de la chica intentando transmitirle algo de ánimo mientras que Sora agachó la mirada con pesar.

-Solo hagamos esto –dijo sin saber que más podía decir en esa situación-, solo démosle fin.

Después de esas palabras la chica pelirroja comenzó a avanzar, con sigilo, como le habían enseñado en entrenamientos anteriores y como también Matt le había instruido para que estuviera preparada si algún día debía hacer algo como eso: una infiltración sigilosa. El resto de los Tamers y digimons la siguieron, con la intensión de dividirse por los corredores que Tai había encontrado previamente, y que sabían que existían gracias a las cámaras que los chicos portaban en sus cascos y cuyas imágenes eran enviadas al aparato en manos de Sora.

La chica dirigía al equipo y uno a uno fue indicándoles que se adentraran por los corredores, no sin gran nerviosismo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, pues sabía que cualquiera de ellos podía toparse con un enemigo, o con el mismo Ken, de quien no estaba segura de que esperar.

-Hora de iniciar el show –dijo Davis visiblemente emocionado aunque también algo nervioso antes de entrar por uno de los corredores. Sora lo detuvo tomándolo por el hombro, el chico miró a su compañera algo desconcertado. Ella parecía deseosa de decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Davis le sonrió con galantería, subiendo con sutileza su mano para acariciarle una mejilla a la chica.

-Estaré bien, preocúpate por ti –le dijo guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo dentro del corredor.

Sora suspiró asintiendo. Debía mantenerse concentrada en la misión.

Davis por su parte siguió su camino por el corredor encontrándose con una escalera que lo llevó a un nivel superior, y de ese se desplazó a otro. Vio la luz del día entrar por los caminos que se dirigían a las gradas y dio un paso en esa dirección justo antes de escuchar algo detrás de él y girarse con rapidez. El y Veemon permanecieron quietos, atentos a cualquier sonido que pudiera delatar la ubicación de alguien al asecho. Por un instante lo único que Davis podía percibir era su propio y fuerte pulso, mientras seguía apuntando con su arma hacia el corredor vacío en dirección contraria a las gradas. El muchacho miró a Veemon y este le regreso la mirada con algo de pesar, como pidiéndole no hacer lo se estaba planteando, pero el chico confió con confianza mientras comenzaba a avanzar por el corredor desierto, hasta llegar al punto donde este se conectaba con otro y al asomarse alcanzar a distinguir un rápido movimiento de alguien que parecía ocultarse y estar al asecho.

-Está aquí –susurró para después avanzar apresuradamente hacia el final del corredor donde había visto algo moverse.

T.K. y Patamon transitaban por otro corredor con amplios tragaluces de cristal grueso que iluminaban todo bastante bien. El corredor que habían tomado los llevó hasta una escalera de piedra y de ahí a un corredor que conectaba con ese lugar, semejante a un gran salón, completamente vacío, cuyo techo irregular parecía ser la prueba de que estaban justo debajo de las gradas del exterior.

-Esto parece un maldito laberinto –dijo mientras se retiraba el casco y sacudía un poco su cabellera rubia impregnada de sudor.

-No deberías quitártelo –le sugirió Patamon.

-Tranquilo, no creo que algo pueda tomarnos por sorpresa aquí, además hicimos la mitad de este viaje en la parte de abajo del Jeep, tengo calor y estoy algo engarrotado, si pudiera me quitaría todo este incomodo traje –dijo estirando un poco los brazos y liberando los broches de sus guantes. Patamon lo miraba con preocupación mientras el chico doblaba la espalda poniendo sus manos en su cintura y palpando en ella el arma que llevaba, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Al tocar con las yemas de los dedos el metal tibio del arma se sobresaltó un poco, había olvidado que la llevaba. El chico dejó el casco en el suelo y al levantarse libero el broche que mantenía el arma en su sitio y la miró un momento. No era la primera vez que utilizaba un traje táctico de combate, pero si la primera que llevaba una pistolera con un arma cargada, que si bien solo llevaba balas de descargas paralizantes no dejaba de ser un arma.

En realidad, si no fuera por la instancia de su hermano él ni siquiera llevaría la pistola consigo, algo en el sentía que no estaba bien el mero hecho de llevarla, independientemente de si llegaba a necesitar el utilizarla más adelante, pero quizá, como su hermano le había estado intentando hacer ver, portarla fuera la diferencia entre completar con éxito la misión y fracasar.

Patamon aterrizó sobre su hombro algo preocupado, y el chico le sonrió mientras le hacia una pequeña caricia en la cabeza.

-A ti tampoco te gustan estas cosas, ¿verdad? –Patamon negó con la cabeza.

-Quisiera que no tuvieras que pasar por todo esto –le dijo Patamon-, si no nos hubiéramos conocido, tu podrías ser un chico normal, tener una vida tranquila y salir con tu novia en lugar de estar aquí –dijo con pesar el pequeño ser.

-¿De qué hablas Patamon? –Dijo el chico para intentar animarlo-, si tener una vida tranquila implica el no conocerte y estar contigo entonces no lo quiero –Patamon sonrió emocionado con esas palabras-, además si estamos aquí ahora es porque con cada misión que hacemos ayudamos a que el futuro sea más agradable, ¿recuerdas? Los digimons y los humanos, viviendo en armonía, en verdadera unión -Patamon asintió dándole la razón al chico.

Un fuerte estruendo proveniente de un corredor al final del salón donde estaban y que hizo eco por todo el lugar vacío rompió la calma y calidez del momento. T.K. se lanzó en dirección a aquel ruido con Patamon sobrevolando cerca de él. El muchacho giró a toda velocidad para pasar al corredor con su arma en mano, pero al dar vuelta fue recibido por un golpe directo en la cara que lo derribó, dejándolo inconsciente. Patamon antes de poder hacer algo contra el agresor de su Tamer recibió varios disparos que lo dejaron cubierto por completo de una sustancia viscosa y pegajosa que lo hico caer al suelo sin poder moverse.

El digimon levantó la mirada para ver a un chico y un digimon acercándose a él. Y finalmente ver como otra de las balas de espuma lo golpeaba en la cara cubriéndole la boca.

* * *

Tai seguía solo en la arena del coliseo, revisando desde el centro del campo, bajo el calor asfixiante del sol que lo hacía sudar bastante debajo del casco y el resto del grueso traje. Había estando revisando todo a su alrededor, las gradas, la torre en el centro de la arena, y una estructura de madera de frente a esta en un extremo del coliseo en cuyas gradas parecía haber una especie de palco especial. Aquella plataforma de madera justo enfrente de esa parte de las gradas y con una estructura que enmarcaba el espacio sobre ella daba la imagen de un escenario, cosa que no dejaba de perturbar al castaño que había estado mirando y capturando imágenes con el telescopio en su mano desde que había llegado a ahí. El telescopio mandaba en automático las imágenes a Joe, quien permanecía en los laboratorios del sótano de la mansión Riuga monitoreando toda la misión. Tai se paró frente al escenario, revisando debajo de esta, no encontrando nada peculiar, y después levantando la vista calculando la altura a la que se encontraba la plataforma, debían ser unos tres metros. Altura suficiente para que quien se parara sobre ella fuera distinguido por todos en la arena, o pudiera ver por completo la misma.

El chico castaño se alejó aproximándose ahora a la torre, palpando la misma con la mano cubierta por un guante, que a pesar de ello le hacia sentir el intenso calor del material negro del cual estaba construida. En ese momento sintió una vibración en su bolsillo y metió la mano para sacar su digivice, en cuya pantalla podía leerse un mensaje que acababa de llegar.

 _Perdimos contacto con Henri, T.K. y Davis._

Tai trago saliva preocupada.

Ese mismo mensaje lo leyó Matt, quien seguía detrás de la puerta metálica que lo separaba de la arena del coliseo, y por consiguiente de Taichi, quien seguía solo y expuesto.

El castaño miró a su alrededor, hacia las gradas, hacia la plataforma y hacia el cielo, cubriéndose con la mano la luz del sol. Se retiró el casco y lo arrojó lejos viendo como rodaba sobre la arena y ahí, en el centro del coliseo marcado por la torre negra hablo con voz fuerte y clara.

-¡Pensé que al menos tendrías el valor de enfrentarme a mi primero! ¡¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?! ¡Primero será su líder! ¡Fueron tus palabras!

Matt escuchó los gritos de Tai.

-Lo está retando –dijo sacando su digivice del bolsillo de su pantalón. Gabumon lo miró serio, mientras el rubio se levantaba del suelo y se paraba frente a la puerta de metal.

-¡Al final no eres tan rudo! ¿O sí? –los gritos del chico se difundían por todo el coliseo viajando con libertad.

Kouta y Ryo se encontraban en una armería y forja de amplio tamaño en el primer nivel del coliseo, con techos altos de los cuales colgaban cadenas que sostenían calderos de fundición y otras cosas. Ambos chicos escucharon el eco de los gritos de Tai, deteniendo su búsqueda de algo útil e intentando distinguir que era lo que decía en sus gritos. El pelinegro miró a su acompañante quien asintió, y ambos tomaron los cascos que se habían retirado al iniciar su búsqueda, con la intención de salir del lugar, pero cuando se dirigían hacia la entrada vieron que en esta se apostaron un grupo de digimons. Se trataba de una cuadrilla de Revolvmons, digimons con aspecto de vaqueros con grandes cañones de revólver en sus pechos y pistolas del mismo tipo en sus manos.

Kouta y Ryo se sonrieron el uno al otro mientras preparaban sus respectivas armas para el combate.

-Por supuesto, esta misión no podía estar completa sin incluir un tiroteo –dijo Kouta con emoción mientras otro sonido llegaba a sus oídos.

Un chirriante y fuerte ruido se hizo presente mientras que detrás de los Revolvmons se apareció una especie de tanque de color verde, de cuya parte superior sobresalía una especie de ser que parecía unido al tanque, con brazos que terminaban en cañones y un tercer cañón que saliendo de la parte superior de su mandíbula.

-Tankmon –dijo Ryo al distinguir al digimon-. Esto no es un tiroteo, es un bombardeo.

Y dicho eso los digimons apuntaron sus armas hacia los chicos que antes de que abrieran fuego se lanzaron a los lados, cubriéndose de los disparos y respondiendo los mismos como podían.

-Este es un excelente momento para que vengan nuestros compañeros –dijo Kouta en forma de queja, para después levantarse, saliendo de su escondite detrás de un caldero de fundición de gran tamaño, disparaba una flecha y volviéndose a ocultar.

-¡Brillante idea! ¿Por qué no los llamas? –dijo Ryo levantándose y disparando con su rifle un proyectil que golpeó a uno de los Revolvmons que está ya muy próximo a ellos y dándole una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

Tai escucho a lo lejos el sonido de disparos preocupándose ligeramente, pero se obligó a mantenerse tranquilo. Sabía que algo así pasaría, estaba preparado para ello o al menos eso fue lo que dijo cuándo habían hablado de los posibles riesgos que implicaba aquel plan. Por tanto Tai se resistió al impulso de salir corriendo en búsqueda de sus compañeros, y se mantuvo en el centro de la arena, junto a la torre negra.

Obligándose a no prestar atención a los disparos percibió otro sonido, parecía ser una respiración cerca de él. Tai levantó la mirada de la arena y vio a unos cuantos metros a un Apemon sosteniendo su vara de madera y respirando sonoramente, con un aro negro rodeándole el cuello.

El castaño se quedó quieto, mirando al digimon fijamente, y sintiendo la mirada que este le devolvía, de forma retadora y amenazante, mientras comenzaba a emitir un gruñido acompañado de un gesto con el que dejaba a la vista sus afilados dientes.

Taichi, de un movimiento rápido desenfundo su arma y apunto al digimon que en ese mismo tiempo en que el chico preparó el arma para disparar se lanzó sobre él, zigzagueando para esquivar loa primeros tiros del muchacho y después, a una corta distancia del castaño, blandió su vara golpeando con suficiente fuerza el cañón del arma, arrebatándolo de las manos del chico y mandándola lejos. Inmediatamente después volvió a blandir el arma casi golpeando a Tai que se arrojó hacia atrás para esquivar el contundente golpe y luego todo por la arena esquivando los que siguieron, mis tras retrocedía alejándose del enemigo.

Aprovechó algunas oportunidades para lanzar patadas a las piernas del Apemon hasta que logró derribar a este el tiempo suficiente para levantarse del suelo. Lanzo una rápida mirada a su alrededor, viendo que su arma permanecía bajo el sol, detrás del enemigo y a una larga distancia, mientras que a pocos metros estaba el casco que se había quitado y había arrojado en la arena poco antes de ser atacado. Volvió a ver al digimon en el momento justo en que este volvió al ataque embistiéndolo, logrando derribarlo y dejarlo bajo su peso. Tai esquivo los puñetazos del Apemon que impactaron sobre la arena a los lados de su cabeza y, dado que sus manos estaban libres lanzó un picotaz de los ojos del digimon que retrocedió soltando un alarido de dolor. Tai aprovecho para rodar sobre la arena, llegando hasta donde estaba el casco para después arrojar el mismo hacia el digimon, que apenas dejo de cubrirse el ojo lastimado con una palma recibió en toda la cara el impacto del duro casco del castaño que lo dejo un poco desorientado. Tai retrocedió manteniendo la guardia mientras el digimon se recuperaba y al hacerlo enfoco su vista en el chico que jadeaba ligeramente mientras esperaba el próximo ataque del enemigo.

Al verlo con plena confianza, Apemon rugió antes de lanzarse al ataque contra el chico, pero antes de llegar hasta el, desde las gradas cayó un digimon de piel anaranjada que golpeó con sus patas al digimon mandándolo a rodar por la arena mientras el aterrizaba y se interponía entre el digimon y el castaño.

Tai sonrió contemplando a Agumon y agradeciendo sin pronunciarlo, la llegada oportuna de su compañero y amigo.

-Ya era hora -dijo Tai fingiendo un tono de enfado.

-Agradece que vine -respondió el digimon esbozando una sonrisa.

Apemon se levantó del suelo encarando al digimon y al Tamer volviendo a poner su expresión fiera y agresiva. Tai y Agumon permanecieron inmutables esperando el ataque del iracundo digimon que en vez de lanzarse sobre ellos nuevamente comenzó a emitir fuertes gritos que hicieron eco por todo el coliseo. Taichi percibió aquel grito no como una amenaza, sino como una forma de comunicarse, y en breve aquella fugaz sospecha se confirmó con la llegada de más digimons del mismo tipo.

Un grupo considerable de los digimons de pelaje amarillo comenzaron a escalar por el exterior las paredes del coliseo, para después rugir desde la sima de las mismas y comenzar a desplazarse por las gradas hasta llegar a la arena donde comenzaron a formar un círculo alrededor del castaño y su compañero digimon.

Los enemigos comenzaron a saltar y gruñir impacientes de iniciar con el combate mientras que el muchacho tomó de la parte trasera de su pantalón una pistola de menor tamaño que la Colt C1911M (una Scully E919), y en la otra mano sostenía el digivice. Recargó la cámara y quitó el seguro del arma vigilando a los digimons listos para lanzarse sobre ellos.

Matt escuchaba el tumulto detrás de la puerta de metal mientras permanecía sentado en el suelo en posición de loto con Gabumon junto a él.

-Llegó el momento –dijo en voz baja mientras su digivice se iluminaba poco a poco.

Tai comenzó a disparar las balas especiales de espuma sobre los Apemons y Agumon sus bolas de fuego, espalda con espalda el chico castaño y su digimon mantenían a los oponentes a raya, aunque el circulo de enemigos que los mantenía cautivos poco a poco se volvía más pequeño y los gritos de los digimons adquirían mayor fuerza, denotando la furia creciente que sentían por el par de intrusos.

Una explosión ahogó los rugidos de los digimons, seguía del ruido metálico de una puerta que voló un par de metros desde el inicio de las gradas hasta el suelo donde aterrizó levantando una nube de polvo por la que a toda velocidad pasó Garurumon lanzando una ráfaga de su aullido explosivo que impacto contra un grupo de Apemons, suficientemente grande para que Taichi y Agumon atravesaran, saliendo del circulo de enemigos que los tenían atrapados. El castaño miró sobre el lomo de Garurumon a Matt, quien dio una cabezada en forma de saludo. Tai volteó en dirección a donde permanecía su arma preferida, sobre la arena y bajó el sol, para después ver a los enemigos que volvían al ataque contra ellos.

-Que Agumon digievolucione, derribaremos la torre –dijo Matt a lo que Tai lo miró algo titubeante.

-Aun no lo encontramos, debemos esperar un poco más –dijo el chico con cierto pesar, pues además de los gritos gruñidos de los Apemons, algunos disparos y explosiones se escuchaban provenir de dentro del coliseo.

Matt hizo una mueca de incomodidad, pues sabía que el chico tenía razón. Alzó la vista viendo a los digimons que comenzaban a rodearlos.

-Bien, pero solo nosotros no seremos suficiente –dijo el rubio algo preocupado.

-No estamos solos –dijo Tai mientras uno de los Apemons se lanzaba sobre ellos, encabezando a los demás, pero fue detenido al ser impactado por una especie de bola de fuego, que después se desplazó hasta llegar junto a Tai y los demás, extinguiendo las llamas y revelando que se trataba de Strikedramon.

Más atrás, en medio de la congregación de Apemons se abrió paso hasta llegar con ellos Dinohyumon, apartando a los enemigos con contundentes puñetazos.

-¿Dónde está Ryo? -preguntó con voz gruñona Strikedramon.

-Adentro –respondió Tai, con preocupación en su voz. Strikedramon gruño molesto, pero su atención de inmediato fue requerida en otro asunto.

Los Apemons seguían al acecho y algunos comenzaron lanzarse sobre ellos comenzando con el ataque que los dos Tamers y cuatro digimons comenzaron responder.

Agumon se abalanzó al frente lanzando sus bolas de fuego mientras que Taichi con su pistola lo cubría, al igual que Matt que descendió del lomo de Garurumon y comenzó a disparar grandes cartuchos de la misma espuma que contenían las balas que disparaba Tai hacia los oponentes. Garurumon saltó sobre ellos arremetiendo contra los Apemons que se amontonaron sobre él. Uno de ellos lo monto, aferrándose con una mano y los dedos de las extremidades inferiores al pelaje del digimon, preparándose para asestarle un fuerte golpe con su vara de hueso, pero antes de lograrlo Strikedramon se lanzó asestándole una patada voladora que lo apartó del digimon. Dinohyumon también avanzó sosteniendo combate con un par de aquellos simios digimon bloqueando los golpes de las varas de hueso blandiendo su gran espada con suma habilidad, haciendo que pareciera que aquella enorme arma era en realidad muy ligera. El digimon de piel verde y vestimenta tribal entabló combate con dos de los digimons enemigos, blandiendo su espada de izquierda a derecha intercaladamente para bloquear los ataques de las varas de hueso que emitían sonoros golpes al impactarse con la hoja metálica de la espada. Dinohyumon se aseguraba de no lastimar con el filo a los digimons, lo que dificultaba enormemente las cosas, al grado de que por mantener su concentración en aquella tarea no noto cuando por detrás se le acercó a gran velocidad un digimon insecto, de largo cuerpo parecido al de una libélula gigante, y que embistió al digimon derribándolo y haciéndolo perder su espada que quedó clavada en la arena. Junto a aquel nuevo enemigo llegó todo un grupo de digimons similares, los cuales comenzaron a disparar un rayo de color amarillo hacia toda la arena (golpeando incluso a los Apemons, cosa que no parecía importarles) alcanzando a Garurumon y a Dinohyumon en especial.

Agumon comenzó a lanzar sus bolas de juego hacia el cielo para dispersar a los digimons, que dejaron de atacar para esquivar las llamaradas del digimon dinosaurio, y algunos de ellos fueron alcanzados por las intensas llamas cayendo al suelo derrotados. Tai también comenzó a disparar contra los digimons en aire y también los de tierra mientras se abrían paso hasta llegar a su arma, cerca de la plataforma de madera. Desde ahí analizó la información de los digimons insecto con su digivice.

-Yanmamon, tipo insecto, adulto –leyó con rapidez la información ofrecida por el digivice para después devolver su atención a la pelea, al momento justo de ver como sobre él se lanzaba uno de los insectos. El chico levantó ambas pistolas, pero antes de jalar del gatillo, algo embistió al digimon mandándolo a toda velocidad hacia el suelo.

Tai miró a Halsemon, la forma armor de Hawkmon con el uso del digimental del amor, y sobre su lomo a Yolei y a Sora. A la distancia Biyomon ayudaba con el ataque de los insectos lanzando espirales de fuego verde hacia ellos, consiguiendo apoyar a Dinohyumon lo suficiente para que este se levantara del suelo donde estaba siendo apaleado por los Apemons y comenzara a arremeter contra los mismos, obligándolos a retroceder. Garurumon también contribuyó lanzando zarpazos y tomando a algunos de ellos con sus enormes fauces, sacudiéndolos un poco para después lanzarlos lejos.

Sora y Yolei saltaron del lomo de Halsemon quedando detrás de Tai quien mantenía en alto las dos pistolas, pero gracias al apoyo de los dos digimons voladores no era muy necesaria su intervención.

-Pensé que el plan era que se mantuvieran ocultas hasta que apareciera Ken –dijo Taichi dando un tiro para detener a uno de los Yanmamon que volaba cerca de Biyomon. El digimon enemigo cayó al suelo envuelto por la espuma.

-No podíamos seguir esperando, ¿Dónde están Ryo y Kouta? –pregunto Sora mientras sostenía en alto una pistola con las manos temblorosas.

Taichi no respondió, pero en ese mismo momento también pensaba en el paradero del chico.

Kouta se levantó disparando una flecha desde su arco que impacto en uno de los brazos de ametralladora de Tankmon cubriéndola con la espuma inmovilizadora por unos segundos hasta que los insistentes disparos de los cañones volvieron a abrirlos. El digimon dirigió los disparos hacia el chico que se agacho volviendo a cubrirse detrás del caldero de fundición. Ryo hacia uso de un pequeño espejo para vigilar el avance de ese y otros enemigos (Revolvmons), y al ver a uno de ellos bastante cerca se giró, se recostó en el suelo quedando por debajo de los proyectiles que volaban atravesando el lugar, y apuntó con el rifle a las cadenas que sostenían el caldero, disparando con el balas reales que cortaron las cadenas y tiraron el objeto sobre el digimon dejándolo inconsciente. El chico se levantó y volvió a cubrirse mientras recargaba el rifle, esta vez con cargas eléctricas no letales.

-No vamos a durar mucho más de esta manera –dijo Kouta asomándose un poco para ver a los enemigos, después se levantó disparando tres flechas juntas que golpearon a los enemigos causando pequeñas explosiones y levantando una nube de humo negro, la cual fue atravesada por un proyectil del cañón de Tankmon que Kouta esquivo lanzándose a un lado y cayendo sobre Ryo que lo empujó al sentirse aplastado. El proyectil del cañón golpeó la pared casi derribándola por completo-. ¡Carajo! ¡Debemos movernos de aquí o moriremos! –exclamó el chico volviendo a colocar una flecha en su arco.

-¡Ya lo sé, ¿pero cómo lo hacemos?! –Exclamó el muchacho retirándose el casco y apuntando la cámara de este a su rostro-, ¿Cómo?

Kouta suspiró, quitándose el también el casco y mirando el discreto punto donde estaba ubicado el lente de la cámara con que podían mantener contacto con la gente en la mansión. Kouta vio otro proyectil del cañón ser disparado y golpear la pared detrás de él derribándola por completo esta vez. El arquero sonrió, cambiando la flecha en su arco y disparando una distinta al techo del lugar.

-Cierra los ojos –dijo haciendo justo eso. Ryo obedeció sin protestar y la flecha estalló produciendo un cegador destello. Ambos chicos se levantaron justo después de eso corriendo hacia la destruida pared y pasando por esta a otro sitio, donde había un montón de mesas con gruesas cajas de metal sobre ellas. Ambos chicos corrieron hasta escuchar nuevos disparos y volvieron a cubierta, volcando una de las pesadas mesas, observando a los enemigos acercándose. Kouta se acuclillo detrás de la mesa observando en especial el avance de Tankmon. Estaba por salir de cubierta cuando sintió la mano de Ryo sobre su hombro.

-Me toca –dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, que obtuvo una sonrisa igual como respuesta.

Ryo se levantó desenfundando su pistola y dejando el rifle en el suelo, disparo algunos tiros sin dejar de moverse hasta encontrar refugio detrás de un pilar. Acto seguido los enemigos comenzaron a disparar y el Tankmon disparó otro cañonazo que volvió a abrirles el paso a los dos chicos.

El temblor producido por las explosiones provocó un temblor que se sintió en gran parte de la estructura del coliseo. Henri despertó por las vibraciones y los sonidos que llegaban hasta su recóndita y oscura ubicación. El chico abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, percibiendo oscuridad casi por completo. Se movió un poco sintiendo gran dolor en varias partes del cuerpo y se llevó una mano a la frente donde sentía un peculiar ardor. Al palparse la frente sintió algo húmedo y cálido, sabía que era sangre. De repente recordó todo lo sucedido, el rostro de Ken y el anaquel cayéndole encima. Soportando el dolor se enderezó y por instinto dirigió su mano a la cartuchera en su cintura, notando que no estaba su arma.

-Hijo de perra –dijo levantándose y mirando a su alrededor-, Terriermon –llamó a su compañero y escuchó algo cerca. Se guio por el sonido y encontró al digimon envuelto en un capullo de lo que reconoció como la red de Wormon. Comenzó a quitarla del cuerpo del digimon liberándolo.

-Gracias Henri –dijo el digimon en cuanto pudo y ayudó a liberar sus brazos.

-Parece que la batalla comenzó –dijo escuchando los gritos, los disparos y algunas cuantas explosiones más-. Vamos.

Afuera la batalla continuaba, con un par de Kuwagamons sumados al conflicto, y contra los cuales Halsemon luchaba solo con el apoyo de Biyomon. En tierra Agumon y Tai hacían una dupla cubriéndose y atacando a los enemigos cercanos para mantenerse a salvo. Matt había vuelto a montar a Garurumon y haciendo uso de la velocidad de este procuraban no quedar rodeados por los enemigos, mientras al mismo tiempo apoyaban a Strikedramon y Dinohyumon que se mantenían protegiendo a sora y a Yolei.

Una explosión se escuchó y después vieron como una de las paredes del coliseo se venía a abajó junto con un tramo de las gradas, llenando de escombros el camino por el cual apresuradamente salieron Ryo y Kouta llegando hasta la arena, jadeando y con sus armas en mano. Al levantar la vista vieron el campo de batalla y sin perder más tiempo Kouta disparo una flecha a un Yanmamon apunto de atacar a Sora y Ryo disparó varias veces a un Apemon que se proponía recibir al par de Tamers con un golpe de su vara de hueso.

-Esto es un infierno –dijo el chico de cabello largo tomando otra flecha, percatándose de que era la última-, y vendrán cosas peores dice la biblia –suspiró colocando la flecha en el arco.

Tai vació un cargador más y extrajo el último que le quedaba de la funda en su cinturón. Lo colocó en el arma y recargó retrocediendo para poner su espalda contra Agumon que miraba a su alrededor expectante.

-¿Hora de la digievolucion? –preguntó entre jadeos el digimon. Tai miró una vez más la plataforma de madera, que seguía tal y como había estado desde que habían llegado. El chico suponía que la aparición del Emperador seguramente daría la explicación de por qué estaba ahí, pero hasta ese momento no había ni rastro de él, y si seguían aguardando podrían perder más que la oportunidad de capturarlo.

-Sí, derribemos esa maldita torre –dijo el castaño.

En ese momento otro fuerte estruendo se escuchó, Tai volteó para ver otra puerta del coliseo desprenderse de su lugar y salir volando, dejando una entrada abierta por la cual comenzaron a ingresar un par de Tyranomons. El chico los miró acercándose hasta que un sonido seco llamó su atención y vio a Halsemon, que había sido derribado y trataba con dificultad de levantarse. Garurumon había sido rodeado por los Apemons y moviendo con brusquedad su lomo hizo que Matt saliera volando de este y aterrizara cerca de Yolei y sora, quien lo ayudo a levantarse mientras Strikedramon y Dinohyumon los cubrían. De espaldas a ellos Ryo mantenía su rifle en alto y Kouta sacó una pistola al ya no tener flechas para defenderse. Otra explosión más se escuchó y un grupo de Revolvmons junto a un Tankmon aparecieron por el lugar que poco antes habían llegado Ryo y Kouta. Biyomon seguía en el aire, pero rodeada por los Yanmamon y con un Kuwagamon sobre ella, cosa que le dejó en claro que no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar en caso que decidiera atacar a sus enemigos.

Tai presenció todo a su alrededor, para después percibir un sonido agudo, como el producido por una bocina al encenderse y comenzar a sintonizar. Un par de golpes secos se escucharon por todo el coliseo, y después una voz comenzó a hablarles.

-Se acabó –la voz sonaba gruesa y profunda, producto de algún efecto que la alteraba-, solo ríndanse, jamás tuvieron oportunidad en realidad.

De la estructura sobre la plataforma surgió una cortina blanca, sobre la cual se comenzó a proyectar una imagen, un contorno oscuro, una sombra imposible de distinguir, pero todos sabían de quien se trataba.

Todos miraron la imagen finamente, esperando a que dijera algo más.

-Han sido muy valientes, o muy estúpidos al venir hasta aquí, como sea yo gano, siempre gano.

-¡Deja las teatralidades Ken! –Exclamó Kouta-, ¡Ven y da la cara para que pueda partírtela!

-No sería mu mejor movimiento hacer eso, bruto idiota, además, esto es más divertido. Ahora poder ver en primera fila como mis mayores enemigos son destruidos, debieron arrodillarse ante mi cuando les di la oportunidad, ahora solo la muerte los aguarda.

Tai se movió con lentitud, buscando un mejor ángulo desde el cual mirar hacia la plataforma, hasta que finalmente pudo distinguir detrás de la cortina un pequeño andamio del cual surgía la luz que producía la sombra en la pantalla, y además podía verse un poco de movimiento, por lo que Tai sonrió convencido de que ahí estaba su objetivo.

Finalmente, como habían discutido que sucedería, como habían planeado que sucediera, el Emperador de los digimons, seguro de su victoria, se mostraba ante ellos.

-¡Te equivocas! –Exclamó el castaño, levantando una mano y señalando hacia la cortina-, solo la victoria nos aguarda –dijo para después presionar un pequeño audífono oculto en su oreja, debajo de su abundante y alborotado cabello castaño-, ¡AHORA! –dijo con fuerza y autoridad y antes de que alguno agregara algo más la tierra debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –sonó la voz del Emperador a través de las bocinas en el coliseo.

-¡Te creíste que podías tomar ventaja de nosotros al escoger el terreno de juego pero que crees! –dijo Tai con seguridad y algo de arrogancia-, ¡Hay formaciones subterráneas que forman túneles muy extensos en esta zona! ¡Y ella! –miró en dirección a Sora que sonreía triunfal-, conoce toda esta área mejor que nadie –concluyó el muchacho mientras varias porciones del terreno se hundían llevándose consigo a varios de los enemigos, incluyendo a uno de los Tyranomons que quedó sepultado en la tierra, sin poder moverse.

De entre la tierra surgió Digmon, de color amarillo y con taladros en sus manos y su nariz, con Cody sobre su lomo. El digimon salió de un túnel del cual también salieron Hikari, montada en la forma evolucionada de su compañero que se asemejaba a una esfinge blanca con alas, sobre la cual también estaban Mimi y Palmon, y finalmente Hirokazu y Kenta (con MarineAngemon junto a él) aferrados a Guardromon que emprendió el vuelo, dirigiéndose a donde Tankmon y los Revolvmons disparando sus misiles hacia ellos. Ante la ventaja de aquel ataque Ryo y Kouta volvieron a avanzar hacia los enemigos.

Digmon disparo sus taladros en dirección a los Apemons reunidos frente a él y Nefertimon (la digievolucion de Gatomon) desde el aire lanzaba su ataque de piedra Rosetta golpeando a algunos de los simios digimons que escapaban del ataque de Digmon. Del lomo del digimon volador saltó Palmon aterrizando sobre uno de los Yanmamon al cual enrollando con sus látigos de planta al igual que a otros más que estaban cerca de ella.

El Tyranomon que continuaba en pie fue atacado por Garurumon, Strikedramon y Dinohyumon en conjunto, siendo embestido por el lobo digimon y cuyas piernas recibieron los ataques de los otros dos digimons cayendo de rodillas frente a sus oponentes.

Un grupo de digimons insecto de gran tamaño, color verde y con afiladas guadañas en lugar de extremidades superiores hicieron su aparición dirigiéndose a Nefertimon, siendo alcanzados dos de ellos por dos grandes esferas de energía que los derribaron e hicieron caer al suelo. Por encima de los digimons apareció Kabuterimon, con Izzy, Takato, Rika Guilmon y Renamon sobre él. Renamon saltó del lomo del digimon insecto aterrizando sobre otro de los Snimons comenzando a arremeter contra el con puñetazos hasta que otro de los digimons se dirigió hacia ellos con intención de apoyar al digimon insecto. Renamon saltó del lomo de este atinando un puñetazo a su refuerzo y dejándose caer aterrizando en la arena para lanzar un ataque de cristales contra un grupo cercano de Yanmamons. Todos los tamers recién llegados portaban también los trajes tácticos de combate, con todo y el casco en sus cabezas.

Takato observó la riña desde el cielo, donde permanecía Kabuterimon manteniendo a los tamers sobre él fuera del conflicto. El chico vio como por uno de los muros del coliseo comenzaban a asomarse algunos Dokugumons, enormes tarántulas que avanzaban deprisa por las gradas con dirección a Ryo y Kouta que seguían haciendo frente a Tankmon, apoyados por Guardromon que forcejeaba directamente con el digimon asegurándose de que los disparos del cañón del enemigo no lastimara a ninguno de sus aliados.

-Izzy, por allá –indicó Takato señalando hacia los Dokugumons y el joven pelirrojo asintió mientras Kabuterimon cambiaba de rumbo. Antes de que las tarántulas gigantes bajaran de las gradas recibieron los múltiples ataques de Kabuterimon y varias bolas de fuego de Guilmon, a las cuales se sumaron las espirales de Biyomon y un gran tornado que impacto justo sobre las gradas derrumbando parte de estas y luego revelando que se trataba de Halsemon. Los chicos sobre Kabuterimon sonrieron al ver frenado el avance de los enemigos. Kabuterimon aterrizó en la arena dejando descender a Rika, Takato y Guilmon que se reunieron con más miembros de su equipo en el campo de batalla que cada vez estaba más en calma.

Nefertimon aterrizó cerca de Tai, y Mimi y Hikari descendieron de su lomo. El muchacho castaño se aproximó a ambas chicas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que al final todo resultó bastante bien –dijo el castaño algo agitado.

-Cómo debía ser –dijo Mimi, orgullosa de sí misma mientras con la mirada buscaba a Palmon, que no muy lejos de ahí sometía a un Apemon con la ayuda de Agumon.

Hikari observaba a su alrededor a los digimons enemigos sometidos, golpeados, inconscientes y lastimados. Incluso veía algunos en mal estado que parecían seguir con deseos de combatir, lo cual la alteraba de sobremanera. Nefertimon se mantuvo cerca de la chica, acompañándola sabiendo que dentro de ella la dominaba un sentimiento de amargura y tristeza. Hikari miro a su compañera y se recargó en ella, mientras con un par de disparos parecía terminarse el conflicto.

-Ya termino, Izzy, desactiva la torre, todos los demás, sobre el imbécil Emperador –dijo Ryo por medio del comunicador en su oído.

Izzy sin perder tiempo se aproximó a la torre, mientras que el resto se dirigía deprisa hacia la plataforma de madera, donde la sombra proyectada del Emperador permanecía aun, como si los vigilara.

-Así que decidieron echar toda la carne al asador –susurró de forma burlona el joven detrás de la cortina, viendo desde ahí como los Tamers y digimons se aproximaban a él, como rodeándolo-, que estúpidos.

El muchacho accionó un interruptor sobre el panel detrás del cual estaba parado. La torre emitió un ligero zumbido, tan tenue que solo Izzy escuchó gracias a que estaba parado a un lado de la torre con una computadora en las manos. Luego de las paredes de todo el coliseo se escucharon pequeños ruidos como de algo agrietándose. Y apenas esto se escuchó, un sonido agudo, como de una descarga eléctrica emitiéndose llenó todo el coliseo y junto con el los digimons (enemigos y aliados de los Tamers) cayeron al suelo sintiendo intensos dolores.

Ryo, el más cercano a la plataforma sobre la que estaba el Emperador vio cómo su compañero caía al suelo y se detuvo junto a él.

-Strikedramon, ¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó mientras el digimon tenía ligeros espasmos musculares y emitía gemidos de dolor.

El zumbido producido por la torre elevó su volumen y todos pudieron escucharlo, mientras también veían serpenteantes rayos de color morado dispararse desde la torre hacia cada uno de los digimons, que gritaron de dolor al ser golpeados por ellos.

-¡Renamon! –gritó Rika al ver a su compañera de pie siendo golpeada por la descarga y luego cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

Matt observó como Garurumon también era dañado por la descarga, e incluso como también esta afectaba a Tyranomon ya los Dokugumons, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Por favor, permanezcan en sus lugares, no queremos que suceda una tragedia –escucharon la voz del Emperador emitida por las bocinas repartidas en el coliseo.

-¿Una tragedia? –gritó Kouta mirando a Dinohyumon de rodillas en el suelo y jadeando.

-La torre emite descargas que en nada los afectara a ustedes, pero sí que puede afectar en gran medida a los digimons, el dolor les impedirá moverse. Claro, eso no les impide a ustedes acercarse para capturarme si lo desean, pero si yo lo decido, las descargas no solo los dañaran, sino que serán mortales. Así que lo dejo a su elección, vengan por mí y vean morir a sus compañeros, o quédense quietos y sálvenlos, por ahora.

-Miserable imbécil –dijo Matt conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse corriendo hacia la plataforma, mientras acariciaba el lomo de Garurumon.

-¿De verdad creyeron que podían tomarme por sorpresa? –Les preguntó-, ¿en verdad creyeron que podía ser sorprendido en estos, mis dominios? ¿De verdad pensaban que sería vencido en el lugar donde todo comenzó?

* * *

Henri se movía con algo de dificultad por el interior del coliseo, se sentía desorientado y bastante presionado. El sonido de la batalla se había apagado, lo que significaba quizá que ya habían ganado, pero también podía significar que al final de todo habían perdido.

Terriermon caminaba cerca de él, tratando de convencerlo de detenerse y descansar, pero el chico se negaba a hacer eso hasta no ver que sus compañeros se encontraban bien, y que el Emperador estaba capturado y ya no era más una amenaza.

-Este maldito lugar parece un laberinto –dijo mientras empujaba con el hombro una puerta. Caminó por un corredor bastante bien iluminado hasta distinguir al final de este algo tirado en el suelo. Se acercó más hasta que pudo notar que aquello en el suelo era T.K., y cerca de él, lo que parecía ser Patamon intentando librarse de la espuma de las armas que portaban los Tamers-. Mierda –dijo con preocupación temiendo lo peor.

Se apresuró a llegar a donde T.K. tomando su cabeza. Le miró el rostro, manchado de sangre que había brotado de su nariz y su labio partido, sobre el cual ahora se encontraba una pequeña masa de sangre, pero el chico aun respiraba lo que fue un alivio para el muchacho, que comenzó a sacudirlo un poco para hacerlo despertar.

-T.K., reacciona, vamos –dijo mientras veía que el chico comenzaba a hacer gestos y emitía un leve gemido. En ese momento se percató de que Patamon seguía en el suelo, agitándose tanto como podía. Al ver a T.K. en el suelo inmóvil y al digimon al parecer en buen estado aunque atrapado, se concentró en el chico y dejó de lado al digimon-, ayúdalo Terriermon –le pidió a su compañero, el cual sintió y se acercó a Patamon para intentar remover la espuma.

Henri sintió que T.K. se comenzaba a mover y lo dejó para que él se apoyara en el suelo con una mano, mientras que con la otra se palpaba la adolorida nariz.

-Auch –se quejó el chico-, ¿Qué paso? –Ken te atacó, supongo, ¿pudiste verlo? –T.K. negó con la cabeza.

-No, me tomó por sorpresa, ¡mierda! Me quite el casco y me confié –dijo volteando a ver el casco que permanecía a mitad del vacío salón, apuntando en dirección contraria a ellos.

-¡Yo lo vi! –dijo Patamon cuando al fin Terriermon liberó su boca. Henri y T.K. miraron al preocupado digimon que respiraba jadeando.

* * *

-La verdad es que no estaba seguro de que este plan funcionaria –dijo el Emperador mientras todos permanecían quietos-, es decir, obviamente era una trampa, cualquiera se daría cuenta, pero ustedes, estúpidamente igual decidieron correr hacia ella, pensando que con sus patéticos planes podrían obtener la ventaja. ¿En verdad pensaron que podían engañarme? Un grupo señuelo, un segundo grupo señuelo, y en cuanto me hicieran aparecer, los refuerzos harían su entrada triunfal y me vencerían –dijo con tono teatral-, patéticos.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya Ken! –le gritó Kouta con rabia. El muchacho comenzó a reír con fuerza y de forma macabra.

-¡Que estúpidos! ¡Pero si ya lo hice! ¡Ya gané! ¡Gane desde ese día en que encontraron el traje y la máscara! ¡Gané porque ese era el plan!

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Yolei con voz queda y derramando varias lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas. No llevaba ya ni las gafas ni el casco, los cuales había dejado caer en la arena.

Sobre ellos el sol ya no se veía más y ninguno de ellos se había percatado de ese hecho, en su lugar, unas grises nubes cubrían el cielo y graves estruendos se escuchaban anunciando la cercana lluvia.

-Ya no importa, pero igual me divertiré con ustedes un poco –les dijo mientras volvía a poner sus manos sobre el panel, y antes de accionar la torre sonrió con burla-. Oye Tai –dijo a través del micrófono que distorsionaba y difundía su voz por todo el coliseo-, tienes razón, dije que primero serías tú, pero al final serán todos juntos. Bueno, siéntanse felices niños elegidos, si bien no lograron vencerme, al final si consiguieron hacerme cometer un error, los felicito –dijo de manera burlona-, ahora, despídanse de este mundo, y sepan que sus muertes servirán como mensaje para todos aquellos que pretendan desafiar…

Pero la frase quedó inconclusa mientras los chicos veían como la sombra proyectada sobre la cortina era golpeada por otra sombra, como si alguien hubiera tacleado al chico que en esos momentos los amenazaba. Un fuerte ruido, como de algo cayendo pesadamente sobre la plataforma de madera les confirmó que el Emperador había sido atacado. Volteó a ver a Mimi sorprendido, y la chica le devolvió una mirada similar. Después el chico miró a Agumon y tan solo eso bastó para que el digimon comprendiera el mensaje. De inmediato Agumon disparó un par de flamas contra la cortina que comenzó a arder en llamas al instante, y cuando esta terminó de consumirse todos pudieron ver a un par de jóvenes forcejeando en la plataforma.

Davis Motomiya sostenía del cuello de la camisa a Ken, para después asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo derribó sobre la plataforma, el chico de cabello azulado, que al caer al suelo lanzó una patada a la pierna de Davis derribándolo, para después girar sobre sí mismo alejándose del muchacho y poniéndose en cuclillas. Al levantarse Davis Ken lo embistió con una tacleada digna de un jugador de futbol americano, derribándolo nuevamente y sometiéndolo para comenzar a golpearlo en la cara, hasta que el chico se liberó dando un par de rodillazos en la espalda de Ken hasta que este se quitó de encima.

-¡Eso es Davis! –exclamó Kouta sonriendo triunfal mientras veía, como todos los demás, la riña sobre la plataforma.

Ryo respiraba agitado mientras veía la contienda y de inmediato buscó con la mirada como subir a la plataforma, para después correr hacia esta y comenzar a escalarla.

El resto de los Tamers se aproximaron a la plataforma para ver mejor. Sora y Mimi llevaban casi a rastras a Yolei que había roto en llanto al ver a Ken, sosteniendo una riña con Davis. Por su parte Tai parecía preocupado y prácticamente ni siquiera parpadeaba para no perderse nada de la pelea.

Sobre la plataforma Davis lanzaba puñetazos que Ken cubría con sus brazos y respondía asestándole un par de golpes en la cara al chico, quien reaccionó sujetando el brazo de Ken, ejerciendo presión sobre su hombro, obligándolo a inclinarse para después darle una patada justo en el rostro. Ken se cubrió la cara mientras caía de rodillas y de espaldas a Davis que se acercó a él con paso lento, pero antes de alcanzar a sujetarlo, Ken se giró lanzando un golpe hacia la rodilla de Davis que le dobló toda la pierna haciéndolo caer, para después recibir un golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer de espaldas. Ken se levantó deprisa sujetando uno de los brazos de Davis, levantando al muchacho del suelo manteniendo su brazo enroscado con el suyo, para golpearlo en el abdomen y en la cara un par de veces hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe de un objeto duro en el rostro, golpe que lo llevó hasta el suelo.

El chico levantó la mirada con la nariz y los labios emanando sangre que caía a chorros, y mirando frente a él a Ryo quien le asestó una patada en el rostro para tenderlo en el suelo y apuntarle a muy corta distancia con el rifle en sus manos.

-Se terminó, perdiste –le dijo entre jadeos el chico mientras que Ken lo miraba levantándose un poco del suelo, bastante adolorido. Los Tamers y digimons sintieron un alivio y sentimiento de victoria al ver al chico derribado y a Ryo apuntándole con el arma, sin embargo, por alguna razón, aquel sentimiento no lo compartía Tai.

-Idiota –le dijo, el también con la respiración agitada-, te equivocaste –le espetó con brusquedad.

-¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó Ryo apartando la vista de la mira del rifle y viendo en el rostro de Ken algo que no se parecía en nada a la frustración de alguien que es capturado, sino una extraña mescla de desesperación y preocupación que se fundían en sus ojos.

Pero antes de poder recibir una respuesta o preguntar algo más el fuerte estruendo de un arma siendo disparada inundó todo el coliseo, y creo un silencio tensó. Ryo dejó de respirar ale escuchar aquel sonido fuerte, y al sentir una sensación fría y luego cálida en uno de sus costados. Con lentitud bajó la mirada mientras sostenía el rifle con una sola mano y miró sobre su cintura como el traje se comenzaba a manchar de algo rojo que emanaba de su propio cuerpo. El chico se giró con lentitud y vio frente a él a Davis, sosteniendo su arma humeante, mirándolo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras jadeaba y lo miraba con regocijo.

-Habla de esto –dijo con tono simple.´

Ryo miraba al chico desconcertado mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas junto a Ken.

El silencio duro unos segundos más hasta que un grito de horror, de la boca de Hikari pareció despertar a Todos.

-¡Ryo! –exclamó la chica castaña mientras que varios de los chicos, acompañados por sus digimons se lanzaban a la carrera hacia la plataforma.

-¡Ey! –exclamó Davis llamando la atención de todos y luego apuntando con el arma a la cara de Ken que estaba a punto de levantarse del suelo-, les sugiero que no hagan eso, esta arma, como ya lo harán notado está cargada con municiones reales, no esa tonta espuma inmovilizadora–dijo con voz tranquila, y mantienen do su siniestra mirada y sonrisa, la cual se veía aún más atemorizante debido a la sangre que escurría de su boca, producto de los golpes de Ken.

El chico peli azul se apoyaba con los codos sobre la plataforma de madera mientras Davis lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Dios! Pensé que me había deshecho de ti –dijo con enfado. Ken soltó una risa ligera negando con la cabeza.

-Por favor, ¿con planes tan infantiles? –Davis cambió su mirada dura por una expresión confundida -, ¿dime, alguna vez en serio has estado dispuesto a lastimar a alguien? –aquellas palabras aumentaron el enfado de Davis que apretó con más fuerza el arma.

-Justo ahora –le dijo con voz firme.

-¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! –exclamó Kouta mirando a Davis sosteniendo el arma y a Ryo y Ken en el suelo, siendo amenazados por el muchacho de pelo rojizo. Davis lo volteó a ver y volvió a sonreír de forma siniestra, dejando salir también una carcajada exagerada.

-¡Ah! ¡Casi me olvido de ustedes! ¡Perdón! Bueno, podemos considerar esto un pequeño inconveniente, pero que ya se ha solucionado y ahora podemos seguir con el itinerario.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Davis? –le preguntó sora con desesperación. El chico sonrió mientras reparaba en que en su cuello llevaba las gafas de aviador de Tai, se las retiró sin dejar de apuntar a sus rehenes y las miró por unos segundos.

-Es tan fácil engañarlos –dijo con burla-, están tan deseosos de tener la razón, o de atender a sus asuntos personales, que no se percatan de lo que pasa a su alrededor. La raza humana están…simple… tan torpe, tan estúpida –pronuncio con tono lúgubre, algo extraño en aquel muchacho normalmente alegre y animado.

-Fuiste tú –dijo Matt con voz débil-, todo el tiempo fuiste tú…

-Bravo capitán, se merece un ascenso por tan sensata conclusión.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? –preguntó Rika, que seguía junto a Renamon ayudándola a permanecer de pie.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo con el mismo tono lúgubre que todos desconocían en aquel muchacho-, sí, se merecen saber por qué, es simple: transgresión –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. ¿Paz? ¿Fraternidad? ¿El entendimiento entre las naciones, pueblos y razas? Esas solo son ideas de mentes sin ambición, de obtusos y débiles. El caos es el verdadero orden natural de las cosas. Verán, a través de la historia siempre han existido los límites como un burdo intento de establecer el control. Las leyes, las religiones… todo eso es una patética búsqueda de crear un dominio, un dominio que es imposible. Yo solo quiero ir más allá de toda esa mierda. ¿Qué soy? ¿Un lunático? ¿Un criminal? ¿Un perverso? …si, un transgresor, una mente dispuesta a distanciarse de todo lo aceptado y de toda norma, un visionario que quiere demostrar que todo ese autocontrol que ustedes representan cae ante la naturaleza del desorden, del más allá del límite. Si existe una cerca es porque debe ser cruzada, ese es el objetivo, romper las barreras, ir en contra de todo. Soy una expresión pura del pensamiento de George Bataille. Eso es lo que soy, y eso es lo que hago. Ese es el por qué –concluyó su discurso.

-¿Pero que mierda estas diciendo? –lo cuestionó Kouta apretando los puños. Davis bufó.

-No espero que lo entiendan –dijo bajando ambos brazos y llevándose la mano libre a la cara en un gesto que simulaba cansancio.

Ken aprovechó ese instante para rodar tomando a Ryo y dejándose caer desde la plataforma con él, asegurándose de que el chico aterrizara sobre su cuerpo para reducir el impacto de la caída.

-¡Ahora atáquenlo! –dijo una vez que había caído sobre la arena que acolchonó un poco el impacto, pero de todas formas sentía un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

Davis miró hacia los chicos levantando el arma, pero la misma le fue arrebatada por Wormon que lo embistió saliendo de debajo de la plataforma.

-Puto gusano –Dijo alejando al digimon con una patada y retrocediendo en la plataforma -¡Ataquen! –exclamó el chico y los digimons bajo el control de los aros negros se lanzaron al ataque contra los chicos y sus compañeros.

Ken arrastró a Ryo debajo de la plataforma de madera a donde acudieron Hikari y Mimi, acompañadas de Palmon.

La chica castaña ojimiel se apresuró a descolgarse un pequeño morral que cargaba en el hombro y de él extrajo algunas gazas y unas tijeras con las que comenzó a cortar la ropa del chico.

-La bala entró y salió, eso es bueno –dijo algo nerviosa-, pero debemos parar el sangrado.

Hikari asintió con las mejillas surcadas por lágrimas mientras sostenía la mano de Ryo entre las suyas. El chico herido apretó la mano de Hikari llamando la atención de la chica que lo miro llena de preocupación. Ryo le sonrió para intentar tranquilizarla, mientras soltaba las manos de Hikari y acariciaba su mejilla.

-Tranquila nena, se necesita más para acabar conmigo –dijo intentando sonar gracioso pero Hikari suspiró algo molesta.

-Tonto –le dijo volviendo a secar las lágrimas en su mejilla.

Mimi notó en aquel pequeño intercambio de palabras la complicidad entre los dos, y agitó con rapidez la cabeza para alejar de su mente pensamientos que en ese momento de nada le servían para ayudar al chico. En ese preciso momento solo ayudar a Ryo era importante, después, quizá, podría hablar con su joven amiga.

Davis comenzó a escalar el andamio del que había sido derribado por Ken cuando a la plataforma llegó Agumon con un gran salto y junto a él aterrizaron Taichi y Kouta, quienes habían sido lanzados por Dinohyumon que seguía combatiendo con los Apemons que aun podían pelear.

-¡Alto! –gritó Kouta comenzando a disparar a Davis, quien esquivó las balas que al golpear el andamio lo cubrían con espuma.

Tai vio al chico subir hasta la cima del andamio y cubrirse detrás del panel que había sobre él.

-Va a activar la torre otra vez –dijo-, ¡Agumon! –el digimon asintió y de un solo saltó llegó hasta la cima del panel, en el cual clavó sus garras provocando un corto circuito que quemó todo el panel.

-¡Se acabó! –exclamó viéndolo tendido en el suelo, pero el muchacho sonreía satisfecho, mientras le apuntaba con una especie de arma de amplio cañón.

-No, esto apenas empieza –dijo disparándole al digimon que salió volando aterrizando pesadamente cerca de Tai, mientras se llevaba las garras al cuello intentando quitarse algo.

-¡Agumon! –exclamó Tai con preocupación viendo al digimon y reparando en que aquello que intentaba quitarse del cuello era un aro negro.

-Tai –dijo el digimon con voz débil y sus ojos llenos de miedo. Tai se aproximó a él para intentar ayudarlo pero en ese momento la torre volvió a emitir los rayos de color morado que golpearon a todos los digimons, incluido Agumon.

-¡Agumon! –exclamó el castaño.

-Saben, son realmente fastidiosos –escuchó una Kouta y se giró apuntando con su arma al igual que Kouta, al muchacho que sostenía un aparato en su mano y se los mostro.

-Ya les explique que debemos intentar evitar una tragedia –dijo dándoles a entender que con ese aparato controlaba la torre –Kouta y Tai se miraron y bajaron las armas lentamente, mientras que detrás de ellos el campo de batalla se llenaba de digimons retorciéndose de dolor.

Bajo la plataforma Ken sostenía a Wormon mirándolo con preocupación.

-cuando me impidieron apoderarme de Cempoal Town, de verdad me fastidiaron –comenzó a decir con rabia-, ¿Cómo un puñado de idiotas pudo adelantarse a mis pasos? ¿Cómo un grupo de idiotas pudo adelantarse a mí? ¡A mí! ¡El más grande amo de los digimons! –Tai y Kouta escuchaban sin decir nada, mientras el castaño seguía mirando a Agumon que luchaba por quietarse el aro, pese al dolor que le producía el rayo de la torre-. Que mascota tan leal –dijo Davis mirando también al digimon-. Como les decía, e aquel instante me sentí tan frustrado que ni siquiera pude decir nada, pero por supuesto no lo notaron, toda su atención estaba concentrada en Ken, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de cuanto provecho podía sacarle a ese detalle.

Kouta cerró los ojos sintiendo rabia e impotencia.

-Luego sucedió lo del valle Iroh, un buen plan también, lo admito, me engañaron por completo, y eso no me gustó para nada –miró a Tai fijamente, retándolo con la mirada-, pero de ese pequeño evento, nació una nueva idea, y por eso te agradezco Tai –el chico se acercaba poco a poco al líder de los niños elegidos mientras sostenía las gafas de aviador nuevamente y las extendía como ofreciéndoselas a Tai-, me diste una gran idea, gracias, Taichi Kamiya –Davis movió las gafas como pidiéndole a Tai que las tomara, y en cuanto el chico acercó su mano, Davis las alejó, dejándolas caer en el suelo para después pisarlas con fuerza, rompiendo los cristales por completo, luego le sonrió a Tai de forma siniestra y volvió la vista hacia Agumon-. Las mejores armas de este mundo son los digimons, y me hiciste entender, cual era, la mejor arma de todas–el chico desactivó nuevamente la torre, que dejó de emitir los rayos y todos los digimons quedaron tendidos en el suelo, vencidos por el dolor y el cansancio.

Agumon jadeaba, arrodillado en el suelo, con un aro negro rodeándole el cuello. Kouta levantó su arma apuntando a la cara de Davis que sonreía despreocupadamente mientras que Tai se aproximó a Agumon. Caminaba lentamente hacia el, con preocupación, escuchando su agitada respiración.

-¿Agumon? –preguntó con voz queda, notando que el digimon volteaba un poco hacia él, y al ver sus ojos, noto en ellos un rojizo destello que jamás había visto.

El digimon lanzó un zarpazo a Tai que apenas logró esquivar, aunque las afiladas garras del digimon dejaron en su mejilla tres rasguños largos que comenzaron a emanar sangre.

-¡Así es Tai! La mejor arma, es Agumon –el digimon miró a su Tamer lleno de rabia. Kouta se giró para dispararle pero Tai se dio cuenta y se lanzó sobre el chico.

-¡No! –exclamó desviando el disparo que pegó a un lado de Agumon, sin que la espuma lograra alcanzarlo.

-Ahora ve, ¡Acaba con ellos! –exclamó Davis y Agumon obedeció saltando de la plataforma, aterrizando cerca de Palmon y Biyomon, a quienes lanzó dos contundentes zarpazos.

-¡No! ¡Agumon! –Exclamó Tai viendo como el digimon disparaba bolas de fuego a Renamon que las recibía cubriendo a Takato y Rika-. ¡Miserable! –exclamó el chico dándose la vuelta con intención de golpear a Davis, pero en ese momento, entre el, Kouta y Davis que seguía sonriendo satisfecho aterrizó Flamedramon, cortándoles el paso.

-Acábalos, mi lacayo –dijo el chico con esa voz siniestra que en él ya era costumbre y el digimon disparó bolas de fuego contra los Tamers.

Kouta tacleó a Tai para apartarlo del lugar del impacto, y casi a rastras lo llevó hasta el borde de la plataforma desde donde saltaron.

Nefertimon y Halsemon se lanzaron contra Flamedramon que bombardeó el cielo de inmediato golpeando a ambos digimons y derribándolos.

-Maldición –dijo Sora viendo caer a ambos digimons, y a Halsemon volver a ser Hawkmon, mientras que por otro lado Agumon derrotaba con facilidad a un muy agotado Strikedramon-, ¡Izzy! ¡Desactiva esa maldita torre de una vez! –exclamó la pelirroja.

-No lo voy a permitir –dijo Davis-, Flamedramon, encárgate de nuestros viejos amigos –el digimon agachó la mirada con pesar, viendo el campo de batalla donde sus viejos aliados eran derrotados por las fuerzas del Emperador y por Agumon.

-Sí, mi señor –dijo finalmente, preparándose para lanzarse a la batalla, pero antes de hacerlo fue embestido por un destello amarillo que lo elevó en el aire para después dejarlo caer.

Era Pegasusmon, que acababa de salir del coliseo, y detrás de él Henri, Terriermon y T.K. llegaron, saltando sobre la plataforma encarando a Davis.

-Así que Patamon tenía razón –dijo T.K.-, tu fuiste quien me atacó –reclamó T.K.

-Así es, y debo decir que fue muy sencillo, estúpido –dijo con sin reparo alguno el chico.

Henri enfureció ante la arrogancia del muchacho y Terriermon bajó de su hombro, visiblemente algo fatigado (la torre lo había afectado a él y a Pegasusmon también), pero en condiciones óptimas para enfrentar al chico, cosa que por supuesto Davis sabia, y en ese justo momento hizo presencia un Devidramon, del lomo del cual descendieron dos Gotsumons dispuestos a enfrentar a Terriermon.

-Entreténganse con eso, yo estoy más interesado en otro asunto –dijo mientras miraba a Agumon que seguía a mitad del campo de batalla, peleando contra Biyomon, Guilmon y Renamon-, si, muéstrame todo tu poder.

Agumon forcejeaba con Guilmon quien tenía esa expresión fiera que ponía en las batallas, y que distaba mucho de la expresión infantil que normalmente había en su rostro. Renamon se posicionó detrás del digimon y lo atacó con sus cristales, sin embargó Agumon se quitó del camino girando para que el ataque golpeara directamente a Guilmon, para inmediatamente después lanzar una serie de flamas que golpearon a Renamon, quien aunque intento cubrirse con sus brazos resultó lastimada por el ataque. Biyomon disparó su espiral de fuego, la cual Agumon eludió rodando por la tierra y luego dando un salto para arremeter contra el digimon con un zarpazo que la envió al suelo. Al aterrizar Agumon de inmediato comenzó a recibir los disparos de las armas de Sora, Takato, Rika y Yolei, los cuales comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo de la espuma hasta dejarlo sepultado debajo de ella.

-¡Agumon! –exclamó Tai preocupado. Sora lo miró mientras que Kouta se dirigía a donde Dinohyumon Kotemon se encontraba derribado y fuera de combate.

-¿Cómo estas amigo? –le preguntó el joven arquero.

-Estaré bien después de descansar un poco –le dijo tratando de levantarse.

-Bien, te lo ganaste –le dijo Kouta levantándolo en brazos y mirando a su alrededor algún lugar seguro donde dejar a su compañero.

-La espuma lo contendrá hasta que Izzy desactive la torre, estará bien –le explicó Sora. Tai miró con preocupación el montículo de espuma del que aun podían escucharle los gruñidos de Agumon.

-No, no va a terminar tan fácil –dijo Davis mientras Terriermon peleaba con uno de los Gotsumons y el otro mantenía a Raya a Henri y a T.K. -, vamos Agumon, muéstrame todo ese poder real –dijo mientras volvía a manipular el aparato con el cual activaba la torre, la cual emitió otro sonido agudo.

El montículo de espuma dentro del cual se encontraba Agumon comenzó a sacudirse con más violencia como si el digimon dentro de él intentara con más fervor liberarse. Luego una intensa luz comenzó a surgir de debajo de la espuma mientras se extendía hasta comenzar a romperse liberando al digimon que crecía en tamaño frente a las miradas incrédulas de los Tamers cercanos.

-No… mierda –dijo Tai mientras veía que Greymon se levantaba y emitía un fuerte rugido.

Nefertimon lanzó el ataque final contra un Snimon terminando con el combate cuando escuchó el rugido de Greymon. A la distancia, Pegasusmon y Flamedramon mantenían una fuerte contienda cuando también ellos escucharon el rugido del digimon gigante. Garurumon y Guardromon terminaron por derrotar a Devidramon al momento justo de ver como el digimon compañero de Tai se levantaba.

-Es Greymon –dijo Garurumon jadeando. Guardromon parecía preocupado mientras que MarineAngemon hacia lo posible por curar las heridas de los dos digimons.

-Hay que detenerlo –dijo Matt mirando al gran digimon y luego a Taichi cerca de él, que parecía tener una expresión de preocupación.

Strikedramon se lanzó en carrera hacia el digimon saltando para asestarle un puñetazo, pero Greymon, de forma sorprendente considerando su tamaño se movió con tal velocidad, esquivando el golpe del digimon y golpeándolo con su garra con tal fuerza que lo envió al suelo donde se arrastró por un par de metros, para luego regresar a su forma como Monodramon.

-¡Greymon! –exclamó Tai para intentar calmar al digimon, mientras era arrastrado por Takato y Rika.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, créeme –le dijo la chica mientras retrocedían con Biyomon, Guilmon y Renamon cubriéndolos.

Greymon lanzó otro rugido y luego corrió hacia donde estaban Garurumon y Guardromon. El digimon mecánico se lanzó como un proyectil hacia él, embistiéndolo, pero Greymon lo sostuvo con ambos brazos, clavando las garras de sus pies a la tierra, soportando el empuje del digimon, hasta que recibió en la espalda el impacto del ataque de piedra Rosetta de Nefertimon que lo obligaron a soltar a Guardromon quien lo gopeo justo en el pecho derribándolo. Garurumon llegó hasta el punto donde estaba Greymon y disparó hacia él su aullido explosivo.

-¡No! ¡Greymon! –dijo Tai pataleando para soltarse del agarre de Takato.

Kouta miró en dirección al digimon que estaba siendo sometido y luego volteó a ver a Izzy.

-¿Todavía no? –le preguntó con brusquedad.

-Lo intento, pero lo está volviendo más difícil que de costumbre –respondió Izzy. Kouta volteó a ver a Davis, sobre la plataforma solo observando la batalla de Greymon mientras Terriermon, T.K. y Henri eran atacados por un par de Gotsumons. El chico se levantó dejando a Kotemon inconsciente sobre la arena.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Rika.

-A tener una seria charla con Davis –dijo el chico empuñando su arma.

Garurumon y el resto de digimons esperaron a que la nube de polvo se disipara, pero antes de hacerlo una gran llamarada surgió, disparada hacia el cielo y golpeando a Nefertimon quien cayó tras recibir el ataque. A esa llama le siguieron otras. Garurumon se apartó de la trayectoria de una, mientras que otra golpeó de lleno a Guardromon enviándolo varios metros lejos. Greymon se levantó rugiendo y visiblemente más enfadado que antes lanzándose sobre Garurumon, quien lo esquivó dando un salto y aterrizó sobre su lomo, rasgando con garras la piel del digimon que emitió un rugido de dolor antes de sacudirse con brusquedad para derribar a Garurumon a quien después atacó con una llamarada. El digimon alcanzó a esquivarla pero la explosión lo empujó mandándolo hasta un muro cercano con el cual se estrelló.

Greymon se dirigía hacia su presa herida cuando recibió un disparo de Kabuterimon quien volaba cerca. Greymon lanzó un par de llamaradas hacia el cielo que Kabuterimon esquivó, pero al hacerlo no se percató de que Greymon dio un salto con el que logró alcanzar una de las patas del insecto digimon, jalándolo hacia el suelo y haciéndolo estrellarse en este para después someterlo debajo de su peso. El digimon intentaba liberarse mientras que Greymon parecía estar a punto de morderle el cuello, y antes de hacerlo una serie de bolas de fuego lo golpearon, haciéndolo retroceder.

Guilmon se plantó frente al digimon mientras Garurumon se incorporaba. Takato observaba a la distancia el combate (ya había soltado a Tai quien resignado solo miraba lleno de preocupación). El digimon rojo gruñía del mismo modo que Greymon, y no parecía intimidado ni por el tamaño ni por el poder destructivo de Greymon. Súbitamente volvió a disparar una serie de llamas que golearon a Greymon, tomándolo por sorpresa, Antes de que el gigantesco digimon se recuperara Guilmon se lanzó hacia él, pasando entre sus piernas y lanzando un zarpazo a una de ellas, con la intención de disminuir su velocidad. Greymon rugió por el dolor y el enfado, girándose para atacar al digimon, pero en lugar de encontrarse con el pequeño digimon rojo, Garurumon le saltó encima derribándolo, y comenzando a forcejear con él, lanzando mordidas y rasguños.

Matt presenciaba la batalla preocupada, no quería que Greymon resultara herido, pero sabía que debía concentrarse para que Garurumon resultara victorioso. En ese momento reparó en el aro en su cuello.

-Si me acercó, tal vez –dijo mirando la escopeta en sus manos. Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un cartucho de munición real, la metió en la cámara del arma y recargó-. Necesito ayuda, trataré de dispararle al aro en el cuello de Greymon –dijo a través del comunicador.

- _¡No! Podrías lastimar a Greymon_ –escuchó la voz de Tai.

-Su piel es muy gruesa, si los ataques de Garurumon no logran dañarlo menos mi escopeta, pero seguramente si podre destruir el aro –dijo con decisión el chico-, cuento contigo Garurumon.

Takato y Rika se miraron al terminar de escuchar las palabras de Matt, para luego ver como Greymon empujaba a Garurumon y se levantaba del suelo para continuar con la contienda. Rika sacudió la cabeza mientras desenfundaba su arma y le hacia una seña con la cabeza a Renamon, que se levantó del suelo algo adolorida, pero lista para acompañar a su Tamer.

-Izzy, date prisa con esa cosa –dijo antes de lanzarse al campo de batalla. Takato hizo lo mismo seguido por Guilmon y Tai, con las manos temblorosas, parecía preocupado por su compañero, pero también sabía que no poda quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada mientras que más miembros de su equipo arriesgaban la vida para terminar con esa misión, por lo que también él se lanzó al ataque.

Greymon combatía contra Garurumon mientras cerca de ahí Matt se acercaba con sigilo esperando no ser visto por el digimon. Se ocultó detrás de un Kuwagamon derribado e inconsciente, mientras veía como Garurumon se aferraba a uno de los brazos del digimon que intentaba librarse. En ese momento un par de explosiones en la espalda del digimon lo distrajeron de su tarea de combatir con el lobo digimon, y al girarse se topó con Guilmon, quien emprendió la carrera ya que tenía la atención del digimon, que al seguirlo con la mirada no notó que Renamon lo atacaba por el otro flanco, y finalmente Garurumon le disparó su aullido explosivo en la espalda haciéndolo arrodillarse.

Matt aprovechó justo ese momento para continuar con su carrera hacia el digimon, deteniéndose a una distancia considerable y apuntando con el arma.

-Aún estoy muy lejos –susurró para sí mismo mientras seguía acercándose con cautela. Garurumon notó la presencia de su compañero y comprendió lo que intentaba hacer al momento.

Greymon se levantó emitiendo un gran rugido mientras Takato, Rika e incluso Tai le disparaban intentando frenarlo, pero el digimon ni se inmutaba ante las descargas de espuma que comenzaban a cubrirle el cuerpo. Renamon y Guilmon dispararon un par de ataques más que el digimon recibió sin problema alguno y parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos, en el momento justo en que Garurumon salto sobre el nuevamente derribándolo, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerlo así, procurando que su cabeza se mantuviera pegada a la tierra. Matt sonrió viendo el cuello expuesto del digimon y avanzó unos cuantos pasos más. Apunto con el arma y teniendo el aro justo en la mira se dispuso a disparar, pero al jalar del gatillo algo golpeó el arma, desviando la bala que impactó sobre la piel de Greymon formando una pequeña llaga. Matt volteó para ver a uno de los Apemons que recién se había levantado y había lanzado su vara de hueso contra el arma del rubio. El digimon gruño de forma amenazante y Garurumon lo notó de inmediato.

-Matt –Gruño el digimon distrayéndose el tiempo suficiente ´para que Greymon se levantara, derribando a Garurumon de su espalda y luego tomándolo para arrojarlo justo en la dirección en que estaba el Apemon que se disponía a atacar a Matt, estrellándolo con él y dejando a ambos derribados.

Greymon volvió a rugir, mientras a su alrededor solo había digimons derrotados y fuera de combate.

-No podemos ganarle, nuestros digimons están muy debilitados, y el parece adquirir fuerza del aro –dijo Rika con pesar. Greymon reparó en los tres Tamers gruñendo.

Rika y Takato retrocedieron, pero Tai se mantuvo firme.

-Se lo que estás pensando Tai –dijo Takato-, no funcionara créeme, no lo harás entrar en razón –dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del castaño, quien la apartó de inmediato.

-Es mi compañero, dime, ¿Qué harías si fuera Guilmon? –Takato suspiró, mirando al digimon que los miraba a ellos de forma atemorizante.

Terriermon disparó contra Gotsumon, quien esquivó el disparo, como varios otros, los cuales habían dejado varios hoyos en la plataforma. T.K. y Henri seguían intentando detener al otro Gotsumon, pero su puntería no era tan buena como la de Tai, Matt, Kouta o Ryo, y no habían logrado atinarle una sola bala, de las cuales ya les quedaban muy pocas. Davis mientras tanto miraba complacido el completo dominio de la batalla por parte de Greymon, mientras periódicamente miraba en el aparato en sus manos los avances de Izzy por intentar desactivar la torre.

-No van a arruinarme mi diversión –dijo el chico.

-¿Seguro? –escuchó una voz detrás de él, y al darse la vuelta vio a Kouta, quien le apuntaba con su arma-, no eres el único que cargó municiones reales por si acaso, así que mejor no hagas algo estúpido –Davis miró a Kouta y luego esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿En serio? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado aún creen tener oportunidad contra mí? Entiéndanlo, este mundo es mío y hare con él lo que me plazca.

-¡No esta vez! –bramó Kouta-, ya me canse de tus malditos juegos, esto se acaba aquí y ahora.

-Esto no ha hecho más que empezar, ahora que tengo en mi poder al más poderoso digimon de otro tiempo, ¿Qué pueden hacer ustedes contra mí?

-No te iras de aquí imbécil –le aseguró Kouta-, no te vas a escapar.

-Oh, patético idiota –se burló Davis-, son ustedes los que no escaparan –y al decir esto chasqueó los dedos sonoramente. Del interior del coliseo surgió un Airdramon derrumbando parte de la estructura y casi golpeando a Kouta quien se hizo a un lado mientras veía como el digimon era montado por Davis y se dirigía a donde Greymon-. Hora de terminar muchachos, no más jueguitos estúpidos –dijo mientras sobrevolaba justo encima de Greymon-, acábalos –le ordenó y el digimon gruñó.

Takato sabía que no dudaría en acatar las órdenes del Emperador así que intentó apartar a Tai.

-¡Por favor! ¡Vámonos! –le pidió al chico.

-Váyanse ustedes, no dejare a mi compañero aquí.

-Maldición –dijo viendo como el hocico del digimon se iluminaba por la llamarada que estaba a punto de dispararles, pero antes de hacerlo un par de bolas de fuego lo golpearon. El digimon giró ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Guilmon, quien volvió a disparar otro par de bolas de fuego que golpearon la cabeza de Greymon, quien parecía no sufrir daño alguno con los ataques.

-¡Váyanse! ¡Yo lo distraigo! –dijo el digimon volviendo a atacar a Greymon.

-Guilmon –susurró Takato con preocupación.

-Guilmon siguió atacando sin moverse mientras Greymon avanzaba con lentitud hacia él, nuevamente una bola de fuego se comenzó a formar en su hocico, y esta vez, una roca estrellándose contra su cabeza, cerca del ojo llamó su atención. El digimon giró para ver a Takato, alejado de Tai lanzándole otra roca.

-¡Vete Guilmon, yo lo distraeré! –le dijo mientras recogía otra roca y Greymon le prestaba atención a él. Guilmon disparó una bola de fuego más que golpeo a Greymon enfureciéndolo-. ¿¡Qué demonios haces?! –cuestionó Takato a su compañero.

-¡Yo lo distraigo tu corre! –le dijo

-¡Que no! ¡Yo lo distraeré tu vete! –gritó lanzando otra roca.

-¡No seas necio Takato, vete!

-¡Tú eres el necio, obedece Guilmon!

-¡No soy un perro! ¡Vete de una vez, ponte a salvo!

-¡Estúpida lagartija roja, ¿no ves que trato de protegerte de esa enorme lagartija naranja?! –exclamó lanzando otra roca.

-¡Es mi trabajo protegerte a ti! –exclamó Guilmon disparando una bola de fuego.

-¡Nos cuidamos entre los dos, ahora yo cuido de ti!

-¡No! ¡Yo de ti!

-¡Que no! –Greymon movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro mientras Tamer y digimon seguían discutiendo, al grado de que parecía que ya ninguno le prestaba siquiera atención a él, y solo le seguían arrojando cosas, que más que enfurecerlo, a esas alturas solo le causaban confusión, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en fastidio al ver que ninguno de los dos cedía y seguían gritándose.

Finalmente Greymon rugió fastidiado y sin importarle nada se lanzó sobre Takato.

-¡TAKATO! –exclamó Rika mientras veía como Greymon estaba a punto de aplastarlo.

Una gran nube de polvo se levantó y todos contuvieron el aliento viendo lo que acababa de pasar sin poder dar crédito de ello. Rika miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, al igual que Tai que ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna. Matt desde la distancia observaba sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido.

-No… no... –trataba de decir mientras veía como por las enormes fauces de Greymon escurría sangre.

Algunas gotas del líquido rojo cayeron sobre la arena mientras el silencio seguía reinando. Un hilo de sangre escurrió desde los dientes de Greymon en los cuales estaba incrustada la carne de una de las grandes palmas del digimon rojo que las sostenía, resbalando por todo el brazo del mismo hasta llegar a su codo y de ahí gotear un poco, cayendo sobre el rostro sorprendido de Takato que, tirado en la arena, veía como Growmon había sostenido a Greymon salvándole la vida.

-NO-LASTIMARAS-A-TAKATO –gruño el digimon empujando a Greymon que retrocedió sobre la arena. Growmon se giró dándole un fuerte golpe con su cola a Greymon que lo hizo trastabillar casi cayendo.

-No puede ser, ¿otro más? –dijo Davis mirando como Growmon se acercaba a Greymon para continuar con la contienda.

-Pero… ¿pero cómo? –dijo Matt mirando la contienda entre Greymon y Growmon, quien se habían sujetado y comenzaban a empujarse el uno al otro-, ¿Cómo es posible que lo hiciera?

-¡Takato! –exclamó Rika lanzándose sobre el chico sujetándolo pro los hombros, mientras el joven seguía mirando a Growmon pelear contra Greymon.

-Estoy bien –dijo en un susurro. Rika suspiró y miró la batalla, pareciendo tan conmocionada como el chico.

-¿Cómo hiciste que Guilmon digievolucionar? -preguntó la chica-, la torre sigue activa.

-Yo… no lo sé –dijo Takato con sinceridad.

-Tu vínculo con Guilmon debe ser muy fuerte –dijo Tai, que estaba un par de metros delante de Takato y Rika, mirando la contienda.

-Esto no debería pasar –dijo Davis, sobre la cabeza de Airdramon, mirando la batalla en la arena, y revisando el aparato en sus manos-, las hondas de la torre siguen intactas, ¡la digievolucion debería estar bloqueada! –Exclamó con frustración, mientras manipulaba aquel aparato-. No esperaba esto, vivirán un día más, niños elegidos.

Greymon rugió al igual que Growmon mientras ambos se empujaban con todas sus fuerzas haciéndose retroceder, para luego disparar ambos al mismo tiempo grandes llamaradas que se estrellaron causando una gran explosión. Una nube de humo negro se alzó, envolviendo particularmente a Greymon quien miraba en todas direcciones buscando a su oponente, y en ese justo momento la nube de humo fue atravesada por Garurumon, quien embistió a Greymon sacándolo de la nube, haciéndolo trastabillar. Greymon tropezó cayendo sobre la arena y al incorporarse vio a Growmon quien lo golpeó derribándolo nuevamente.

Izzy continuaba tratando de desactivar la torre sin ningún éxito, mientras al lugar llegaban T.K. y Henri, con Terriermon en su espalda.

-¿Por qué la torre sigue activa? –preguntó Henri con impaciencia.

-¡está evitando que pueda desactivarla! –dijo Izzy con frustración.

-¡Al carajo! ¡Vamos a volarla! –Dijo T.K.- ¡Pegasusmon! –exclamó llamando a su compañero quien ya había concluido su combate con Flamedramon, y ahora Veemon estaba tirado en la arena, apenas con fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

Growmon y Garurumon se plantaron frente a Greymon quien parecía apenas tener fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. El digimon rugió y en ese momento los otros dos lo atacaron generando otra explosión.

-¡Greymon! –exclamó Tai mientras comenzaba a correr hacia su compañero.

-¡Tai! –exclamó Matt mientras corría detrás de él.

El castaño llegó hasta donde los dos grandes digimons, y vio, atravesó del humo y el polvo que se disipaban a Agumon, tirado en la arena, bastante lastimado y sin el aro que ahora estaba hecho pedazos sobre la arena.

-Agumon –dijo en un suspiro de alivio Tai.

Sin embargo su sonrisa duro poco al ver que Davis, de un salto caía cerca del digimon al cual rápidamente tomo en brazos.

-¡Davis! –exclamó Veemon, corriendo hacia el bastante lastimado. El chico lo miró con desprecio sin decirle nada.

-Miserable, suelta a ¡Agumon! –dijo Tai con brusquedad. Growmon y Garurumon gruñeron mientras que el chico solo sonreía de manera burlona.

-Quietos –dijo mientras volvía a activar la torre que comenzó a emitir sus descargas sobre los dos grandes digimons, y los que estaban alrededor de la torre con intención de derribarla, así como también sobre Agumon y Veemon quienes ya casi no tenían fuerza para sostenerse.

Kouta y Matt llegaron a donde Tai mirando con furia a Davis-

-¡Miserable! –dijo Tai lanzándose sobre el chico acompañado de los otros dos Tamers. El joven de pelo rojizo rápidamente sacó una pequeña esfera que arrojó sobre la tierra y que emitió una descarga eléctrica similar a la de la torre sobre los tres tamers, haciéndolos caer de rodillas.

-Eso es para ustedes –dijo al tiempo que una pequeña plataforma unida a una cuerda descendía cerca de él.

-Davis –escuchó que lo llamaba nuevamente Veemon y el chico miró al digimon en mal estado.

-Puede que aun puedas serme útil –dijo tomando a ambos digimons y subiendo a la plataforma que comenzó a elevarse hasta llegar a una especie de fortaleza flotante.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntó Mimi, quien sostenía a Palmon y miraba hacia el cielo para ver aquella gran construcción que comenzaba a alejarse.

Ken estaba junto a ella, apretando los puños con furia.

-Ese es su as bajo la manga –dijo el chico la voz llena de furia.

Las descargas producidas por la torre se apagaron finalmente. Izzy había logrado desactivar la torre ya que Davis había dejado de crear interferencias. Pero a pesar de ese hecho el ánimo de todos parecía decaído.

Las primeras gotas de la lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre los rostros de los chicos que seguían mirando hacia el cielo. El aparato que emitía descargas eléctricas a Tai, Kouta y Matt se había apagado, dejando a los chicos respirando agitadamente. Tai levantó la vista mientras las gotas de agua comenzaban a caer con mayor frecuencia. La fortaleza flotante ya no estaba, y tampoco su compañero.

El agua comenzó a escurrir por entre las tablas de la construcción de madera debajo de la cual se encontraba Hikari, sosteniendo la mano de Ryo y acariciando la frente del mismo.

-Creo que no ganamos –dijo con algo de dificultad.

-No, creo que no –le contestó Hikari apartando un par de lágrimas de su rostro.

Kouta y Matt se levantaron del suelo. Pronto se reunieron con ellos Rika, Renamon, Takato, Henri y Terriermon y otros más, quienes comenzaron a conversar. Mimi, cargando a Palmon en sus brazos se abrió paso hasta el grupo, debajo de la lluvia que comenzaba a dificultar la tarea de caminar sobre la arena. Matt la miró y luego volteó a ver a Tai con pesar. Rika se le acercó indicándole con un gestó que le entregara a Palmon para que le ayudar a cargarla. La castaña aceptó, avanzando hacia Tai, mientras se retiraba el casco del traje táctico de combate y dejaba que su cabello sujetado en una coleta se mojara. La chica se arrodillo junto a Tai, quien miraba al suelo con una expresión incrédula en el rostro.

-Tai –lo llamó ella con suavidad, poniendo su mano sobre la espalda del muchacho. Este no dijo nada, pero al levantar la cabeza Mimi pudo ver las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos.

-¡AGUMOOOOOON! –exclamó el chico con amargura.

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _-No estoy solo, estoy contigo._

 _-¡Habla ahora! ¡Dime todo lo que sabes!_

 _-Quería evitar que pasara esto, pero ustedes lo arruinaron._

 _-No escuchaste nada de lo que dijo… Trato de proteger a un amigo, ustedes solo vieron algo raro y de inmediato pensaron en una traición._

 _-Elegidos, ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad somos tan importantes? ¿Somos capaces de enfrentar los retos que vengan en el futuro?_

 _-Jamás te alejes, ¿quieres?_

 _-Jamás lo haré._

* * *

Ay hijo de la ch******, este capítulo fue algo pesado, ¿se sintió?

Bueno, al fin he terminado, y les agradezco por leer y por dejar sus comentarios.

Al final no sé si el pequeño giro en la trama haya logrado su objetivo de sorprender al lector, (espero que sí y que la revelación del Emperador de los digimons haya tomado por sorpresa a más de uno).

Agumon fue secuestrado, Guilmon digievolucionó pese a la torre, Ryo recibió un disparo, Mimi detectó algo entre él y Hikari, y no sé ustedes, pero yo disfrute mucho la escena de los ver*azos locos de Davis y Ken… quizá este mal que yo lo diga pero este capítulo estuvo bastante interesante.

Bueno, no hay más que decir por el momento, feliz semana, pendientes al próximo capítulo, y paz y amor a todos.


	14. XIV-La semilla

**Capítulo XIV**

 **Punto de acceso C al digimundo, en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Junio 24 del 2085**

Un muchacho corpulento de encrespado cabello negro y anchos lentes de montura de plástico se encontraba de pie frente al oficial en el acceso a los portales. En la ciudad había tres puntos de acceso al digimundo, clasificados de la A a la D, dependiendo de las condiciones de la visita al digimundo, el punto C por lo general estaba reservado a visitas de índole turísticas y escolares. El oficial miró nuevamente al chico sobre el carnet de estudiante donde aparecía la foto del joven y se podía leer el nombre Kintaro Haruno, ya había comprobado que el número del expediente del chico existiera en el sistema de la escuela que había expedido el carnet, pro algo seguía pareciéndome un tanto raro.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? -preguntó el hombre con voz autoritaria.

-Escolar -dijo el chico, pero parecía que el guardia estaba insatisfecho con esa respuesta-. Había una visita programada para hoy al centro botánico en el continente Sarvar del digimundo. Sucede que me retrasé y por eso me separe de mi grupo, pero ya estoy aquí y de verdad no puedo perderme esta visita.

El guardia hizo un gesto poco amigable. En efecto un grupo había pasado hace no más de veinte minutos, y si no mal recordaba habían hablado de alguien que les faltaba.

-De acuerdo, pero pediré que te escolten hasta que te reúnas con tu grupo -le indicó dejándolo pasar. El chico sonrió y avanzó pasando a un lado del guardia de recepción, ingresando a una gran estancia con varias filas delimitadas por barandales que guiaban a los recién llegados hasta una especie de detector, detrás del cual había un guardia.

El muchacho caminó con tranquilidad, se detuvo justo debajo del detector y espero hasta que este emitió un sonido agudo y una luz verde se encendió.

-Permítame su mochila por favor -pidió el guardia y el chico obedeció sin objeciones, el hombre abrió la mochila y miro dentro unas cuantas libretas, un termo con agua y un emparedado en una bolsa de plástico -, adelante -dijo y el chico continuó por el corredor que llegaba hasta la habitación donde estaba el portal.

Al pasar al guardia el joven no pudo evitar exhalar con alivio de forma discreta.

El chico llegó hasta el portal. Esperó su turno es final de la pequeña fila donde había solo un par de personas. Junto a un computador había un hombre vestido como guardia, pero, según pudo ver el muchacho, sin portar arma alguna. Su gran estomago se removió de forma peculiar y el chico apoyo su mano sobre el agachando la mirada.

-Tranquilo, aun no puedes salir -susurro y al levantar la mirada notó que el hombre de edad avanzada delante de él lo miraba extrañado. El chico sonrió apenado frotándose la barriga-. Un desayuno pesado y alto en fibra no fue buena idea -dijo con algo de nerviosismo, y el hombre se giró con un gesto de desagrado en el rostro.

El muchacho resoplo mientras la fila seguía avanzando.

 **Centro botánico de Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

 **Junio 24 de 2085**

El muchacho regordete dio un par de pasos observando a su alrededor con gran curiosidad. Varias personas pasaban por otros portales en línea al que el acababa de cruzar. Todo el lugar parecía lleno de vida y movimiento, se asemejaba a la terminal de un aeropuerto, con gente llegando y saliendo.

-Muchacho -lo llamó un oficial acompañado de un Dobermon. El chico camino hacia el-. Me dijeron que debía guiarte, así que no te alejes.

-Claro -contesto con sencillez el muchacho acomodándose los lentes.

Caminó junto al hombre y el digimon que lo vigilaba constantemente y se acercaba a él olfateándolo, lo que hacía que el chico se alejara un poco temeroso. El oficial se percató de ello.

-Dobermon, deja al chico, si tuviera algo prohibido los detectores se habían dado cuenta.

-Si -dijo el Dobermon alejándose con recelo del chico.

Siguieron caminando y el joven seguía mirando todo a su alrededor. De repente se detuvo a mitad del vestíbulo y el guardia lo miro con curiosidad.

-Disculpe, pero desde hace un rato necesito un baño -dijo el chico. El guardia asintió y señalo un corredor angosto cerca de la salida.

El muchacho caminó en la dirección que el guardia señalaba seguido de cerca por él y por Dobermon. Empujó la puerta del baño e ingreso a uno de los privados cerrando la puerta y tomando asiento sobre el retrete. Espero quiero unos segundos cerciorándose de que el guardia no ingresaría y luego comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Debajo de ella llevaba una especie de tela gruesa que comenzó a aflojar hasta permitir que el pequeño digimon parecido a un insecto lograra salir. Respirando de manera agitada.

-Ya era hora, me estaba ahogando.

-Baja la voz -le dijo el muchacho quitándose los lentes. El digimon saltó sobre su hombro mientras el joven se ponía de pie y salía del privado con cautela. Miro a su alrededor encontrando un conducto de aire-. Si no mal recuerdo los planos mostraban que ese conducto llega hasta el exterior del edificio, cerca de la vaya norte, no debe estar muy vigilada. Desde ahí llegaremos al bosque y podremos continuar con cautela hasta la base de Davis, deberíamos llegar mañana por la mañana si no hay contratiempos -explicó el chico de forma rápida y clara-. Vamos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? -le preguntó el digimon con algo de duda. Saltando sobre uno de los lavabos para mirarlo de frente. Ken apretó los labios y los puños algo contrariado.

-Tú los viste, no le darán ni una oportunidad a Davis, y no me creerán si les explico, además si lo hago él se podría adelantar a nosotros. Por ahora contamos con la ventaja de poder llevar a cabo un ataque sorpresa.

-Pero no puedes hacer esto tú solo -le reclamó Wormon. Ken sonrió con tristeza mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Si las cosas fueran al revés él lo haría por mí, en realidad lo haría por cualquiera en la mansión, lo sé, lo conozco -explicó sin dejar satisfecho al pequeño ser-, además, no estoy solo estoy contigo -Wormon entornó un gesto de inconformidad para después asentir.

-Odio que uses eso como argumento para convencerme -le dijo provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del chico que se quitó la peluca revelando una cabellera lacia y azulada.

-Bien, vámonos, antes de que vengan a buscar a Kintaro Haruno.

-Wormon rio ante el comentario del chico y luego se dirigieron al conducto de aire en el baño para salir de ahí.

 **"La semilla"**

 **Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Junio 25 del 2085**

Ken Ichijouji miró las esposas que lo aferraban a la mesa ubicada en la habitación que a rastras lo habían trasladado después de cruzar el portal al mundo real mientras suspiraba fastidiado.

Después de la huida de Davis del coliseo Kouta se había encargado de esposarlo con lujo de violencia, para trasladarlo a la mansión, donde pretendía interrogarlo. El chico se encontraba sentado en una silla acolchada de frente a una mesa de madera en una habitación a oscuras. No le costó ni un minuto deducir que se encontraba en el salón del tercer piso que ocupaban como aula de clases, si bien no podía distinguir nada frente a él, sabía que en el muro a la derecha de la entrada estaba el pizarrón blanco y junto a él la pantalla que utilizaban para ver videos, exposiciones y otras cosas en la clase de anatomía.

Ken suspiro nuevamente, aburrido y pensando en si toda esa situación debería despertarle temor, era evidente que esa era la intención, pero los cuchicheos detrás de la puerta que llegaban hasta él lo hacían muy difícil. La puerta se abrió luego de un par de segundos más, y el muchacho vio gracias a la luz del vestíbulo como entraban tres personas. La puerta se volvió a serrar, otros susurros se escucharon aunque Ken no sabía que era lo que discutían y luego el sonido de unos pasos le indicó que alguien se aproximaba a él. La persona frente a él dejó sobre la mesa un objeto metálico que emitió un ligero tintineo al tocar la superficie. Luego un interruptor de este fue accionado y se encendió una luz que lastimó ligeramente los ojos de Ken que ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Al poder enfocar nuevamente la vista Ken vio a Kouta que lo miraba de forma intimidante y con los brazos cruzados. Ken permaneció en silencio, tranquilo y hasta cierto punto parecía aburrido, mientras Kouta parecía exasperarse al darse cuenta de que su maniobra para intimidar al muchacho no parecía surtir efecto.

-Muy bien Ichijouji, todo esto puede terminar rápido, depende de ti.

-Kouta, deja de ser un ridículo y quítame estas esposas -dijo con voz calmada Ken levantando las manos. El chico de cabello negro negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque esto también puede llevarnos toda la noche y créeme, no te va a gustar, también depende de ti.

-Escucha -le dijo Ken apoyando las manos en la mesa-, tengo hambre, no he dormido casi nada en las últimas setenta y dos horas, y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría poder darme un baño, quitarme esta ropa y lavarme toda la sangre de la cara -Kouta se cruzó de brazos.

-Primero tienes mucho que explicarnos Ichijouji -Ken bufo recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-Ya les dije suficiente mientras veníamos para acá.

-Eso lo decidiré yo, ahora tu eres mi prisionero, este tu calabozo y yo tu verdugo -Ken todo los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tú eres un lunático con delirios de grandeza, yo un pobre imbécil cansado y adolorido, y esto un maldito salón de clases.

-¡Basta! -exclamó Kouta golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos- ¡Habla ahora! ¡Dime todo lo que sabes!

-¡Hay por amor de dios! -dijo una voz femenina al fondo de la habitación y acto seguido la luz fue encendida por la chica. Se trataba de Yolei, quien estaba parada junto al apagador de la luz, sin lentes, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y sin la chaqueta del uniforme táctico, solo una camisa de tirantes blanca ceñida a su vientre plano y busto en desarrollo-, basta de tonterías.

-¿Podrías evitar meterte? ¡Estoy tratando de crear un ambiente aquí! -se quejó el chico de la gran cicatriz en el rostro.

-Pues no lo estas logrando -dijo Matt, que estaba sentado en el escritorio del otro extremo del salón. Igual que la chica, llevaba como prenda superior solo una camisa de tirantes, algo holgada y vieja.

-¿Donde esta Wormon? -preguntó Ken.

-¡Lo sabrás cuando contestes mis preguntas! -le espetó Kouta molesto.

-Abajo, en el comedor -dijo Yolei sin recelo alguno.

-¡Carajo! -se quejó Kouta.

Yolei no le prestó atención, solo camino hasta la mesa en que seguía esposado Ken, mi miro un segundo y vio como el chico le devolvía la mirada que continuaba siendo seria. La chica le sonrió mientras sacaba de un bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño paquete que puso frente al chico.

-Una barra de granola -le explico-, te ves hambriento.

Ken no perdió tiempo y tomo la barra, abrió el paquete y devorando el alimento.

-No he comido nada desde ayer.

Yolei miró a Ken mientras este terminaba de comer. Kouta cruzó los brazos molesto mientras que Matt se limitó a permanecer en silencio, mientras pensaba en cómo habían resultado las cosas de ese modo. Frente a ellos tenían a Ken, el supuesto traidor del equipo y autonombrado Emperador, mientras al mismo tiempo otro de sus compañeros era un fugitivo que tenía consigo a Agumon, el compañero de Tai. De varios posibles desenlaces para aquella misión en los cuales el muchacho rubio había pensado, ni siquiera había considerado uno que fuera como lo que justamente les estaba sucediendo ahora.

-Vamos –la voz de Yolei lo sacó a él y a Kouta de sus pensamientos-, necesitas asearte, y comer algo.

-Espera… -intervino Kouta, pero la mirada gélida de Yolei lo detuvo.

-Si quieres considerarlo un prisionero está bien, pero hasta los criminales tienen derechos y esto es una exageración. Esta bajo tu custodia, de acuerdo, acompáñalo a su habitación para que se dé un baño, yo bajare a prepararle algo de comer –su voz era autoritaria, poderosa, y al muchacho no le quedo más que obedecer.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras la chica de cabello morado extendía la mano, pidiéndole las llaves de las esposas que Ken llevaba (quien también veía a Yolei con algo de temor). Kouta le dio las llaves y después de liberar al chico peli azul la joven se dirigió a la puerta, girándose al estar justo en el umbral para ver a los dos chicos.

-La comida no tardara nada, hagan rápido lo que les toca.

-Si –susurraron ambos al unísono. Matt contuvo su risa mientras que Yolei se marchaba y el salía detrás de ella.

Tai seguía con el pelo ligeramente mojado, con la ropa llena de lodo y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Seguía sentado en el sillón de la sala donde algunos otros estaban reunidos, repasando los recientes acontecimientos.

Como la misión había sido llevada casi en secreto, pocos conocían la verdadera situación. Para la mayoría en la base militar de HEDM a la que arribaron luego de la huida de Davis, los hechos consistían solo en que el emperador había escapado y nuevamente el enfrentamiento había dejado a un herido, aunque en mejores condiciones que Juri. Sobre Ken, Kouta lo trasladó a la mansión con motivo de interrogarlo y argumentando que era un testigo valioso, y dado que Charles se manifestó en apoyo del chico Ken fue llevado a la mansión junto con Wormon sin impedimento alguno. El resto de los chicos regresaron de inmediato, a excepción de Kari, quien se negó a irse hasta no recibir noticias del estado de Ryo. T.K. se ofreció a acompañarla y ambos en compañía de sus digimons tomaron asiento en la sala de espera.

Apenas llegaron Izzy y Henri se reunieron con Charles, Jijimon y Joe para darles los detalles de la fracasada misión.

Mimi había permanecido todo el tiempo junto a Tai, quien luego de ver como Davis se marchaba en su fortaleza flotante con Agumon no había dicho nada. Ella y Palmon habían trasladado a Tai casi a rastras hasta la sala donde aún seguía. Rika y Takato estaban sentados en una de las mesas con Juri, mediante una laptop que tenían enfrente, explicándole todo lo sucedido mientras que Guilmon y Terriermon jugaban más al fondo en la sala. Cody, con Armadillomon junto a él, charlaba con Suzie que tenía a Lopmon en su regazo, dándole un exhaustivo y detallado recuento de lo sucedido en la misión a la cual no había asistido por demanda de su hermano mayor, Henri, que había argumentado que era demasiado joven, y que había accedido solo después de que Cody le prometiera contarle todo lo sucedido en cuanto regresara a la mansión. Hirokazu y Kenta, inseparables como siempre, entraron a la sala sin la compañía de sus compañeros y se sentaron junto a Rika y Takato, quien les explicó que Rika estaba conversando con Juri en el hospital.

- _Al final no se trataba de Ken, sino de Davis_ –resumió la chica de aspecto pálido que aparecía en la pantalla de la laptop.

-Sí, pero eso abre más interrogantes, ¿Por qué Ken escapó? ¿Por qué la trampa en su habitación? –cuestionó Takato haciendo un gesto muy similar al de Henri, cruzando sus brazos y agachando un poco la mirada intentando concentrarse.

-En realidad yo tengo otra duda más grande –dijo Kenta recargándose en el respaldo de su silla. En ese momento ingreso Mimi junto a Palmon a la sala cargando una pequeña taza de porcelana. La chica tomó asiento junto a Tai y le entregó la taza, el chico no pareció reaccionar pero Mimi insistió hasta que logró que Tai la mirara.

-Bébelo, te ayudará –le dijo el chico aceptó la taza.

-Gracias –musitó tomando la taza y dando un sorbo a su contenido.

-¿Y cuál es tu duda? –preguntó Takato interesado. Kenta se inclinó hacia delante mirando fijamente al chico que parecía algo nervioso.

-¿Cómo hiciste que Guilmon digievolucionara? –preguntó y pese al tono no tan alto de su voz, aquella pregunta sonó en toda la sala llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes prestaron atención a la charla que se llevaba a cabo en la mesa. Incluso Mimi levantó la mirada, apartándola del abatido rostro de Taichi, quien a pesar de haber escuchado la pregunta permaneció con la mirada sobre la taza que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Bueno…yo –comenzó a decir algo nervioso notando que Cody y Suzie dejaban sus asientos para acercarse más al chico para escuchar su explicación. Takato rio con nerviosismo justo antes de sentir su brazo ser empujado por la cabeza de Guilmon que busco hacerse un espacio debajo del brazo del chico y sobre su regazo, mirando al muchacho con curiosidad e inocencia. Takato le sonrió acariciándolo detrás de la oreja mientras levantaba la mirada-, la verdad es que no sé qué sucedió, solo… solo pasó.

- _Pero creí que solo Tai y Matt podían hacerlo_ –Intervino Juri muy interesada en el nuevo tema de conversación-, _¿descubriste como hacerlo Takato? Eso significa que hay una clave, ¿verdad?_ –Tai levantó por primera vez la mirada, dirigiéndola al grupo alrededor del muchacho, en el cual ya se contaban también a Mimi y Palmon. El chico dio otro sorbo poniéndose de pie, deseoso de escuchar la respuesta de Takato.

-Bueno…no estoy seguro, solo…

-Yo quería proteger a Takato –intervino Guilmon-, pensaba solo en eso, y luego cuando Greymon estuvo a punto de lastimarlo, solo digievolucioné –Takato sonrió mientras asentía.

-Así es, en realidad yo pensaba justo en lo mismo, no me importaba que sucediera conmigo, solo quería que Guilmon estuviera a salvo y entonces… fue extraño –dijo el muchacho como si acabara de recordar algo, e instintivamente llevó su mano a su pecho-, fue como sentir una sensación cálida, que empezó en mi pecho, y se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Es cierto! También yo lo sentí –declaró Guilmon-, además fue como si en un segundo mi mente hubiera estado en blanco, y al siguiente todo a mi alrededor se sentía diferente, la sensación del viento, la arena…

-Creo que en algún momento sentí como si mi respiración hiciera eco –dijo Takato con curiosidad-, como si...respiráramos al mismo tiempo –le dijo a Guilmon quien asintió.

-¿Qué quieren decir? –preguntó Rika y luego volteó a ver a Renamon quien la miró encogiéndose de hombros y con una expresión de confusión similar a la de la chica pelirroja.

-Su vínculo –intervino Tai, que seguía de pie junto al sofá.

-¿Vinculo? –Tai asintió aun con la mirada perdía en su rostro-. ¿Puedes ser más específico? –pidió Rika haciendo reaccionar a Tai, quien notó hasta ese momento que ahora la atención estaba sobre él.

-Es…bueno… -intentaba buscar la manera de decirlo.

-Tú y Matt –intervino Mimi-, regresaron con la capacidad de hacer que Agumon y Gabumon digievolucionaran aun pese a las torres negras, les preguntamos como lo habían logrado y dijeron que era difícil de explicar, creo que ya es momento de que lo intentes ¿no? –Tai miró a la chica que le devolvía la mirada de manera seria, muy distinta a la mirada compasiva que le había estado dirigiendo desde que Agumon había sido capturado. El chico suspiró asintiendo.

Cerró los ojos intentando recordar toda la charla que había tenido con Azulongmon ya bastante tiempo atrás, y tratando de poner en palabras claras todo lo que él les había compartido.

-Creo que debo empezar por esto –dijo abriendo los ojos topándose con las miradas expectantes de todos-, Tamer no somos nosotros, no es el humano con la capacidad de formar una conexión o vínculo con un digimons, sino el vínculo mismo.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Takato, que al igual que Guilmon, miraba a Tai con curiosidad. Tai miró al chico y a su digimon.

-Cuando Guilmon digievolucionó, estaba discutiendo contigo, parecería que en ese momento no estaban siendo precisamente un equipo, pero el detalle está en que ambos pensaban en lo mismo, en mantener a su compañero, a su amigo fuera de peligro. Ambos tenían el mismo deseo, pensaban en proteger, en salvar, y debido a eso su vínculo se fortaleció.

-Pero… ¿Qué significa eso exactamente? –preguntó Mimi.

-Nosotros no hacemos que los digimons evolucionen, sino la conexión que establecemos con ellos, el hecho de romper las barreras que nos distancian. El digivice es una herramienta que hace que el vínculo sea más sencillo de establecer, pero por lo mismo se convierte en una herramienta estorbosa cuando dependemos de él. Las torres afectan el funcionamiento de los digivices, pero el vínculo que nosotros hacemos con nuestros digimons sigue siendo el mismo, sigue dependiendo de nosotros, y en cuanto más fuerte sea nuestro vinculo, más fuertes nos volvemos. No solo humano, no solo digimon –los tamers se miraron entre ellos y miraron a sus compañeros.

-Quieres decir que… -comenzó a decir Mimi con algo de desconfianza-, ¿Qué el digivice ni siquiera es necesario para la digievolucion? –Tai asintió.

-No el digivice, ni los emblemas, ni tarjetas azules –declaró el chico con mirada seria-, solo el vínculo que establecemos con nuestros compañeros.

El silencio reinó con esas palabras y todos se mostraban genuinamente conmocionados con aquella noticia.

-Es absurdo –dijo Rika cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Cómo es posible que podamos establecer el vínculo entre la energía de un digimon y un humano, sino es mediante el digivice que sirve como puente entre estos dos? –Cody asintió meditando la veracidad de las palabras de Rika.

- _Quizá es por eso_ –escucharon la voz de Juri salir de las bocinas de la laptop-, _quizá es porque lo creemos imposible, que lo volvemos imposible_ –Rika al escuchar esas palabras separó los brazos y despegó ligeramente los labios con una expresión de sorpresa.

La chica pelirroja pensó un instante en aquellas palabras y le dirigió una mirada a Renamon quien en ese justo momento también la volteó a ver a ella. No necesitaron intercambiar palabra alguna, pues en ese momento ambas intuyeron que pensaban en lo mismo, y sin decir nada más la chica se levantó de su silla y abandonó la sala en compañía de su compañera digimon.

Yolei se encontraba preparando un plato de fideos con verduras cocidas mientras que Matt, recargado en una encimera de la cocina al lado del fregadero miraba a Wormon jugando una partida de póker con Gabumon, Biyomon y Hawkmon. Pensó en preguntarle a la chica de cabello morado por el paradero de Kotemon, pero de inmediato pensó que debía estar con Kouta, vigilando Ken, y recordárselo a la chica no era una buena idea considerando su temperamento (y e que en ese momento sostenía una pequeña olla con agua hirviendo que con toda facilidad podía volcarle al chico encima si la hacía enfadar), por lo que se limitó a seguir ahí, callado y darle otro sorbo a la cerveza que había extraído del refrigerador, pensando en que quizá ya era tiempo de comenzar a pagarle a Kouta por dichas bebidas que el escondía y de las cuales dudaba que siquiera probara una.

Wormon parecía tranquilo, relajado y jugaba con buen ánimo con los digimons que tampoco tenían reserva alguna con él, Matt sabía que entre los digimons era más sencillo poder identificar sus intenciones entre ellos, al menos cuando eran jóvenes, y por tanto eran menos dados a desarrollar conflictos con otros digimons, por lo que sabía que si compañero confiaba en el digimon, este debía ser inocente de toda culpa, aun cuando Ken no lo fuera, cosa que él pensaba no estaba de más aun tomar en cuenta.

El rubio levantó la mirada de la mesa de la cocina viendo hacia el extenso comedor donde noto la presencia de una persona, que a mitad de la larga y ancha mesa dispuesta para recibir a una enorme cantidad de personas se encontraba la silueta de una chica de pelo corto que tenuemente se iluminaba por la poca luz que entraba del exterior de la mansión. Si sus ojos no lo engañaban se trataba de Sora, lo que respondía la otra pregunta que no había pronunciado pero que seguía rondándole en la cabeza, ¿Qué hacía Biyomon ahí? Matt se deslizó de la encimera apoyando los pies en el suelo y caminó hacia el comedor pasando por el umbral que dividía este de la cocina y se adentró en la oscuridad.

Por las dimensiones de la mesa el espacio para moverse en aquella enorme habitación era un poco angosto, esto también debido a la decoración en las paredes; algunas pequeñas mesitas con floreros que contenían flores artificiales y rosas cortadas de detrás de la mansión, varias vitrinas repletas de porcelanas y copas de cristal, e incluso, en el fondo, como flanqueando el ventanal de la habitación, un par de armaduras que en varias ocasiones se había preguntado quien habría llevado a ahí.

Alejando esas ideas de su cabeza, el chico rubio tomó asiento junto a Sora, que entre sus manos sostenía una botella de cristal ambarino como la que llevaba Matt, y frente a esta había una tacita de porcelana vacía (similar a la que Mimi le había entregado a Tai). Matt permaneció en silencio un momento viendo la expresión triste en los ojos de Sora, sin saber si estaba bien permanecer ahí en silencio, si debía decir algo para animarla, o si lo mejor era solo marcharse y dejar a la muchacha sola. Quizá ella lo percibiera en ese momento como un intruso incómodo.

Un suspiro profundo de la pelirroja sobresaltó a Matt que se recargó en el respaldo de la silla mientras que Sora lo volteaba a ver y sonreía de forma triste, mostrando los surcos que las lágrimas habían dibujado en sus mejillas. La pelirroja de cabello corto levantó la botella en sus manos mostrándosela a Matt esforzándose por sonreír.

-Creo que ya deberíamos pagarle por estas a Kouta –dijo dando un trago a la botella, Matt rio quedamente.

-Justo pensaba en eso, de lo contrario buscara otro escondite.

-No es, él más hábil para esconder las cosas, estoy segura de que podremos encontrarlas si hace eso –Matt rio al igual que Sora. El chico rubio recordó los días en que compartía conversaciones así con la joven junto a él, aquellos lejanos días en que compartían diálogos con un tono de complicidad que parecía desdibujar al resto del mundo, a sus pendientes y a sus tristezas, pero en ese momento no sucedió así, el rostro triste y cabizbajo de Sora seguía estando ahí, nítido a pesar de la oscuridad que los envolvía.

Sora se limpió un par de lágrimas que acababan de resbalar pos sus ojos con la manga de la chaqueta algo húmeda y con manchas de lodo seco.

-Té de azahar –dijo señalando la taza frente a ella-, Mimi me lo preparó, le llevó uno similar a Tai…él debe estar abatido –Matt no dijo nada, solo asintió, aquel detalle, que Agumon estuviera secuestrado, aun le parecía algo tan irreal, que no podía dar crédito por completo a que en realidad hubiera pasado-. Vine al comedor, porque no resistía ver a Yolei –dijo de repente la chica-, es mi amiga… por eso me siento mal.

-No entiendo –dijo Matt con desconcierto. Sora lo miró con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-¿Soy mala persona Matt? –preguntó dejando que otras lagrimas resbalaran por su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que desearía que hubiera sido Ken –dijo con pesar. Matt sintió una aguda sensación sobre su pecho al escuchar eso y un nudo se formó en su garganta-. Juri estuvo al borde de la muerte, Ryo está herido, Tai perdió a Agumon, y yo solo pienso en que desearía que hubiera sido Ken y no Davis –la chica apretó los puños y cerro con fuerza los ojos-, cuando pensamos que era Ken… tu no lo viste, ninguno de ustedes lo vio –decía entre sollozos-, Yolei estaba destrozada, la acompañé en ese momento. Y aun con eso, aun cuando sé que debe sentirse mal por Davis, de todas formas pienso que en su corazón debe haber un gran alivio al ver que Ken es inocente, y aun así desearía que fuera Davis el inocente.

Matt permaneció callado, presenciando la desesperación y la tristeza de Sora. El ya de antes tenía la sospecha de que su amiga sentía algo por el chico de cabello rojizo, pero ahora era como si de pronto no solo fuera una confirmación, sino que era una bofetada violenta contra él.

Sora continuaba sollozando, con los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre la mesa, en el momento en que Matt puso su mano sobre uno de ellos. La chica comenzó a controlarse y miró a su amigo, quien le sonreía de manera mustia.

-No eres mala persona –le aseguró, acercándose más a ella para envolverla en un abrazo en que la chica se sintió cómoda y reconfortada.

Permanecieron así durante un rato hasta que la luz del comedor se encendió y la pelirroja se separó deprisa del rubio para secar las lágrimas sobre su rostro, al ver que Kouta ingresaba al comedor empujando a Ken, que ahora vestía ropa limpia y llevaba el lacio cabello húmedo, estaba descalzo y las gotas sobre su ropa sugerían que el chico de cabello negro lo había hecho salir muy deprisa de la ducha y no le había dado tiempo suficiente para secarse antes de vestirse y bajar al comedor.

A empujones Ken tomó asiento frente a Matt y Sora, quien se había girado hacia una de las vitrinas y mantenía su mirada en esta para que el chico no notara que había estado llorando (aunque de poco le sirvió, pues Ken notó sobre la mesa un par de pequeñas gotitas que le dieron la pista clave para saber qué había sucedido antes de que el llegara.

Yolei se aproximó cargando una bandeja en la cual llevaba la comida de Ken, la cual dejó frente al chico, quien vio el plato con fideos y verduras emanando un ligero vapor que al llegar a sus nasales le hicieron respirar hondo, disfrutando del aroma.

-Date prisa para volver al interrogatorio –le dijo con brusquedad Kouta, para después recibir un fuerte y estridente golpe con la bandeja que Yolei sostenía en las manos, lo que lo hizo acuclillarse mientras se frotaba un gran chichón en la cabeza y un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡¿Quieres calmarte de una vez?! ¡Y ni creas que volverás a meterlo a ese salón como si fuera una prisión! ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

Ken miró ligeramente intimidado a Yolei, para después volver a mirar a Sora, quien a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a él, parecía estar conteniendo una risa divertida por el espectáculo ofrecido por Kouta y Yolei. El chico peli azul sonrió ligeramente, mientras veía el plato de comida frente a él y escuchaba los reclamos de Kouta contra Yolei y las respuestas que esta le daba.

-Lo siento –dijo en tono bajo, deteniendo la discusión de Kouta y Yolei, y llamando la atención de Sora, a quien iba dirigida esa disculpa. La pelirroja se giró, aun con los ojos llorosos y con una expresión algo desconsolada.

Ken la miró entristecido, tratando de seguir hablando.

-Lamento que todo esto esté pasando… lamento que te enteraras de esa forma, que todos lo hicieran, lamento mucho esta situación –Sora desvió la mirada, mientras secaba las ultimas lagrimas que escurrían de sus ojos. Respiró hondo buscando fuerzas en su interior para poder responderle al chico.

-No es tu culpa Ken –dijo finalmente.

-Bueno, eso aún está por verse –dijo Kouta recibiendo otro golpe de parte de Yolei, ante el cual Sora rio abiertamente y Matt sonrió por verla cambiar su expresión abatida por una un poco más relajada.

-Ahora come –dijo Yolei, como si de una orden se tratara y Ken asintió, mientras Wormon se aproximaba al chico andando sobre la mesa de madera.

Yolei se marchó en cuanto vio que Ken comenzó a comer, aunque solo lo hizo para ir hasta la sala para llamar al resto de los chicos y digimons, para que todos se reunieran en el comedor. Sentía que eso era lo más apropiado, puesto que no consideraba que Ken fuera un prisionero, y si sentía que era necesario que todos estuvieran enterados de lo que estaba pasando. Si bien era para ella poco factible que Ken fuera un enemigo, si reconocía que debía explicar bastantes cosas, y entre más pronto lo hiciera mejor, puesto que la situación no era nada simple, y si seguían tan a oscuras como en ese momento todo iba a estar peor.

Siendo así las cosas, antes de que Ken terminara de comer, en la mesa tomaron asiento todos los habitantes de la mansión que en ese momento se encontraban en la misma. Charles, Izzy, Joe, Jijimon y Gennai fueron los últimos en llegar. Izzy recorrió una silla del lado de la mesa en que estaba Ken, sentándose a un lado de Tentomon, y Joe se recargó en la pared frente al chico peli azul, siendo abordado por Gomamon, quien saltó sobre el en cuanto lo vio. Tras los últimos golpes del cubierto en la mano de Ken sobre el plato de porcelana, el silencio imperó en el comedor.

La disposición de los Tamers y digimons en el comedor parecía reflejar la situación que se vivía en ese momento, pues del lado en que estaba sentado el joven Ichijouji solo habían tomado asiento Yolei con Hawkmon, Izzy y Tentomon, Charles, Gennai y Jijimon. Mientras que de frente a ellos, algunos de pie y otros sentados estaban el resto de los Tamers y digimons. Kenta y Hirokazu flanqueaban a Guardromon y se recargaban sobre el digimon androide que parecía otra decoración de la habitación. Sora seguía frente a Ken, con Matt de un lado y Biyomon del otro. Gabumon, a un lado de Matt, sentía a su lado a Renamon, quien tenía a su lado a Rika, después Takato, Guilmon, Henri y Suzie quienes sobre su regazo mantenían a Terriermon y Lopmon respectivamente. Detrás de Matt Taichi se encontraba recargado en una de las vitrinas, con Mimi junto a él y junto a ella Palmon. Del otro lado de la mesa, junto a Biyomon, Cody se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla mientras que Armadillomon, echado a los pies del chico parecía dormir la siesta.

-Bien –dijo Kouta, que junto a Kotemon habían estado recorriendo el comedor por completo, en una especie de pantomima de guardias al asecho-. ¿Hablaras ahora? –Ken levantó la vista del plato vacío mirando al chico de la larga cicatriz en el rostro. Ken no parecía asustado o intimidado, más bien lucia tranquilo, ligeramente enfadado, pero con una expresión que parecía denotar que el dominaba la situación.

-Es…complicado de decir –dijo el chico juntando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Ah, no te preocupes, conozco formas de hacer que hables con más facilidad…

-¡Kouta! –lo reprendieron varios de los presentes, con enfado y fastidio haciendo al chico refunfuñar mientras tomaba asiento junto a Cody cruzándose de brazos.

-En situaciones como esta parece se vuelve lo más común y lo más cliché esta frase –comenzó a hablar Jijimon con su voz áspera-, pero resulta que su función, si bien es simple y repetitiva, también es útil y bastante pertinente, así que lo diré –el digimon carraspeó un poco, como queriendo, sin lograrlo, aclarar su voz-. Comienza por el principio muchacho.

Ken, que en todo ese dialogo miró fijamente a Jijimon asintió.

-Debió empezar hace dos años…en realidad, no lo sé, más bien hace dos años di cuenta de ello –dijo tratando de recordar-, Davis empezó a actuar algo extraño quiero decir, durante un tiempo supuse que era algo personal de lo que no quería hablar pero…su comportamiento… sus palabras… era como si no fuera la misma persona y no entendía el por qué.

Todos guardaron silencio escuchando al muchacho.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Cody-, jamás vi que actuara extraño, siempre fue el mismo chico que todos… -pero antes de terminar la frase Ken comenzó a negar con la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada seria.

-No espero que se den cuenta, eran cosas muy sutiles, quizá tan imperceptibles que solo alguien que lo conoce realmente bien podía darse cuenta –aseguro el muchacho-. Debo admitir que era realmente inteligente y hábil, ocultaba sus emociones, sus cambios a los ojos de los demás, pero había cosas tan sutiles, y otras que no lo eran tanto.

-¿Puedes ser un poco más claro? –pidió Matt. Ken bajó la mirada meditando.

-Después del ataque a Odaiba, pasó por temporadas de insomnio muy intensas, al principio creí que era una consecuencia del estrés de la batalla, pero después me pareció que era algo más. Como dije, al pensar que se trataba de algo personal, pensé que era lo mejor darle su espacio, no molestarlo con eso, pero se volvía cada vez más extraño, hablaba solo, como si tuviera discusiones, terrores nocturnos, y en más de una ocasión, cuando realizábamos misiones juntos decía y hacia cosas que me llamaban la atención. Su comportamiento en batalla era más agresivo, hostil y dañino, y las cosas que llegaba a decirme –el chico guardó silencio, cerrando los ojos y recordando aquellas escenas.

-¿Qué cosas? –preguntó Taichi.

-La naturaleza es el caos… el origen, la finalidad, el orden es el caos –dijo Ken recordando la voz de su amigo-, lo más extraño es que al decirlo aprecia estar en una especie de trance. Después de eso no pude dejar pasar varias coas, como que salía mucho de la mansión en su tiempo libre, y aunque seguía conviviendo con nosotros, constantemente buscaba estar solo, eso y sus calificaciones –dijo mirando a todos, como si quisiera que ellos confirmaran su sospecha.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Sora-, sus calificaciones mejoraron muchísimo después de lo de Myotismon, tan buenas como las tuyas, yo diría que incluso como las de Izzy o Joe.

-Exacto –dijo Ken-, ¿Davis un genio? No puedo ser el único que piensa que algo ahí no encaja.

-Eso no prueba nada –aseguró Henri-, quizá solo quiso esforzarse más y ya.

-¿El mismo idiota al que una vez le hicimos creer que la película "2012" estaba basada en hechos reales? –dijo Ken con escepticismo, el resto de los presentes parecía meditar aquella posibilidad.

-Bueno… un niño puede llegar a ser muy ingenuo –justificó Sora.

-Teníamos doce años cuando hicimos eso –escucharon una voz femenina que venía de la cocina, y al voltear se encontraron con Hikari, y detrás de ella T.K. quien, junto con Monodramon ayudaban a Ryo a mantenerse de pie-, fue una semana antes de la primera vez que nos reunieron a todos.

T.K. y Ryo avanzaron hasta una silla del comedor, donde el muchacho de cabello castaño tomo asiento. El chico parecía bastante fatigado, y se sostenía un costado mientras suspiraba en la silla.

-Akiyama –dijo Charles levantándose de su silla bastante alterado-, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Recibiste un disparo, deberías estar en el hospital.

-Se negó a quedarse –dijo T.K. algo apenado mientras Hikari se sentaba junto al chico sujetándole la mano sin importarle que los demás los vieran.

-Amenazó con escapar y vagar por el desierto si no lo traíamos a la mansión –dijo Hikari-, y conociéndolo, no creo que estuviera bromeando –Ryo le sonrió de manera tierna apretándole la mano.

T.K. desvió la mirada esbozando una sonrisa divertida mientras que varios de los otros miraban con mucha curiosidad aquel gesto.

-Oigan… -dijo Tai quien también veía la escena aunque no muy contento-, ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? –preguntó ligeramente alterado.

-Creo que es más que obvio que se traen –dijo Matt con voz neutra-, y no es lo importante en este momento, por favor, prosigue Ken –pidió el rubio. Ken asintió.

Tai siguió mirando a la pareja al final de la mesa con algo de incomodidad, mientras a él Mimi lo observaba con interés, y una expresión no muy contenta.

-Como les decía, esas cosas no pasaron desapercibidas para mí. Comencé a vigilarlo, supongo que él se dio cuenta, porque empezó a moverse con más cautela, y a distanciarse de mí, haciéndome las cosas más difíciles, aun así lograba obtener algo de información, y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de algunas cosas. Sabía que estaba tramando algo, aunque no estaba seguro de que, hasta el día en que el Emperador apareció –el chico hizo una pausa, parecía algo incómodo y enfadado-. Por más que quise pensar que no podía tratarse de eso, sabía que era una posibilidad, y entre más investigaba las cosas encajaban más.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Joe.

-Supongo que ustedes también lo pensaron –dijo el muchacho mirando a Ryo, Kouta y a Henri-, solo alguien que nos conocía muy bien podía ser el responsable del ataque, y en los últimos meses Davis había estado estudiando bastante lo referente a las redes de portales de HEDM en el digimundo, durante ese mismo tiempo yo estuve investigándolo a él, rastreando sus movimientos, tratando de monitorear sus actividades sin que él pudiera percatarse de ello.

-Por eso estabas tan distanciado –dijo T.K. como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo. Ken lo miró y asintió.

-En los últimos meses había tenido poco tiempo para pasarlo con ustedes porque estaba tratando de descifrar que era lo que tramaba Davis. Y por ese motivo me consideraron un traidor –dijo volviendo a ver a Kouta, quien no había cambiado su expresión seria y continuaba con los brazos cruzados-. Como sea. Tras mucho trabajo, comencé a detectar las actividades de Davis dentro de la red de HEDM, y en general su trabajo desde el mundo real en el digimundo, programas demasiado avanzados y códigos que demostraban un increíble trabajo, algo demasiado avanzado incluso para las mentes más brillantes de la actualidad, creí que tenía la ventaja pero… -el chico se detuvo agachando la mirada y apretando los puños sobre la mesa.

-Él te descubrió –dijo Takato entendiendo lo que el chico quería decir.

-Fui muy arrogante al pensar que podía seguirlo y vigilarlo sin que él se diera cuenta –dijo levantando la mirada-, pero para su fortuna, en ese momento yo no era el único que estaba efectuando una vigilancia, y él tampoco era el único que actuaba de forma sospechosa.

-Henri, Kouta y Ryo sospechaban de ti, y Davis se dio cuenta de ello –dijo Tai.

-Cualquiera se daría cuenta de la hostilidad que ellos tres tenían hacia mí –dijo Ken sonriendo con desdén. Henri apretó el puño molesto consigo mismo, mientras que Ryo ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Ken en ese momento. El único que permanecía inmutable era Kouta-. Davis se aprovechó de eso, cuando ustedes me creyeron un traidor, y pensaron que la batalla era contra mí, se aprovechó de eso.

-Escuchó todo el plan que trazamos pensando que a quien capturaríamos era a ti –dijo Matt recargándose en el respaldo de su silla y cubriéndose el rostro con una mano-, no bromeaba cuando decía que no teníamos ni la mínima oportunidad contra el –bufó con enfado.

-Bonita historia –dijo Kouta recargando los codos sobre la mesa-, pero aún hay un par de cosas que no entiendo, ¿Por qué tenías una trampa en tu habitación? ¿Cómo sabías donde estaríamos? ¿Por qué atacaste a Henri? ¿Y por qué jamás dijiste nada si sabías que Davis era un traidor?

-No entiendes nada idiota –se quejó Ken y Kouta se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento. Cody lo sujetó de un brazo y el muchacho estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero se contuvo y volvió a tomar asiento. Ken permaneció tranquilo, respiró hondo y decidió continuar con su explicación.

-Como ya les dije, para nadie pasaba desapercibido que Kouta Ryo y Henri tenían algo en mi contra, cosa que tampoco Davis debió dejar pasar, por lo que estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano él se aprovecharía de esa sospecha y me inculparía, así que preparé la trampa en caso de que fuera necesario salir de la mansión en un momento complicado.

-¿No crees que hubiera sido más simple el que solo nos explicaras que estaba pasando? –le preguntó Rika.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! Lo habría sido en caso de que me hubieran dado la oportunidad de dar una explicación, sin embargo no me consideraban un sospechoso, sino un culpable –dijo con voz dura-, tal vez Tai me habría dado el beneficio de la duda quizá, pero en cuanto al resto, me quedó muy claro cuando vi cómo me miraban el día en que encontraron el traje en mi habitación, que dijera lo que dijera no me creerían –Henri suspiró frustrado, sabiendo que el chico decía la verdad (el en ese momento más que sus compañeros se encontraba cegado por sus emociones)-, el maldito baúl ni siquiera era mío, no me di cuenta ni cuando lo metió a mi habitación.

El silencio volvió a reinar mientras todos sopesaban lo que se acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo sabías donde estaríamos? –preguntó Matt después de un rato.

-No lo sabía –respondió Ken con sencillez-, una vez que me fui de la mansión destruí mi digivice, porque pensé que intentarían rastrearme. Desde tiempo atrás comencé a montar un pequeño puesto de vigilancia que fui construyendo de a poco con cosas que tomaba del laboratorio, viejos equipos de cómputo y otros cuantos cacharros que nadie notaba cuando desaparecían, con eso fui analizando la información de las apariciones del Emperador, sus movimientos, despliegues, así como algunas pistas que obtenía de los rastreos que hacía de la información de Davis y de su digivice, al final logre elaborar un algoritmo con el que ubiqué un punto que parecía ser clave en todo esto, el coliseo, me dispuse a ir hasta ahí para esperarlo hasta que finalmente apareciera y confrontarlo frente a frente, pero ustedes aparecieron. Cuando vi a Henri creí que habían llegado ahí de la misma manera que yo, y en ese momento no pensé que fueran a estar todos presentes, por lo que pensé que dejar fuera de combate a Henri me permitiría llegar hasta Davis sin problemas, luego todo se complicó aún más y terminó como ya saben.

-¿Pero cómo cruzaste al digimundo? –Preguntó Mimi con gran curiosidad-, no pudiste haber utilizado un portal de HEDM, lo sabríamos, y los portales civiles están aún más vigilados, hay detectores muy avanzados para evitar el desplazamiento de artículos, o formas de vida –miró a Wormon-, no autorizadas.

-Bueno yo…

-Utilizó esto –dijo Joe mostrando una especie de tela algo gruesa-. Una tela hecha con polímero flexible que puede evadir casi cualquier tipo de detección –explicó el chico y Ken asintió-. Esta tecnología es de la más avanzada y además reservada para el uso militar, se espera poder desarrollar trajes y blindajes especiales que sean indetectables con sonar, infrarrojo y prácticamente cualquier cosa –Joe parecía muy sorprendido.

-Robe información de tu computadora, y obtuve una muestra prototipo de la tela sobre la cual trabaje hasta perfeccionarla. Luego de eso ingrese a la base de datos de una escuela que tenía programada una visita a un centro botánico cerca del coliseo y cree un perfil falso, así me hice de una identidad y con la tela pude pasar sin que Wormon fuera detectado por los aparatos.

-Brillante –aseguró Gennai sorprendido-, simple y brillante.

-No lo alientes –dijo Charles mirando al anciano con cierto recelo-, ciertamente fue muy ingenioso lo que hiciste, pero también muy arriesgado, además de ilegal. Extraer material de HEDM fuera de las instalaciones donde están seguras es un grave delito y un acto verdaderamente irresponsable.

-Lo sé -admitió Ken-, pero no me quedaba de otra.

-¿Y dónde están esos artículos? –preguntó Jijimon intrigado.

-En una bodega en los muelles que he estado rentando hace unos meses con un nombre falso, ahí sigue todo, al menos eso creo.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –preguntó Sora, que en esos momentos se encontraba recostada en la mesa, con la cabeza sobre los brazos mirando la madera fijamente.

-Cierto –dijo Kouta con voz más ruda-, si sabías que Davis era un traidor ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué dejaste que te inculpara? ¿Por qué no compartiste con tu equipo tus sospechas?

-¡¿Es en serio?! -Exclamó Ken molesto levantando sede su silla-. ¿De verdad… lo preguntas? –el chico respiraba agitadamente-. Ustedes cuando empezaron a sospechar que alguien de la mansión estaba detrás de todo esto pensaron de inmediato en un traidor, en un enemigo, en alguien contra quien debían pelear, no les dije nada porque sabía cómo actuarían, porque sabía que lo atacarían, quería proteger a mi amigo.

-¡Proteger a tu amigo! –Rika también se levantó de su asiento furiosa-, Juri está en el hospital por culpa de tu amigo, ¿Qué lo vuelve a el más importante que a ella?

-No digo que ella sea más importante, y si no le dije nada a nadie era porque quería enfrentarlo yo solo.

-Pero somos un equipo –dijo Joe-, amigos, ¿recuerdas? –Ken rio por lo bajo agachando la mirada, sin volver a tomar asiento.

-¿Amigos? –Dijo con tono escéptico-, ¿crees que somos amigos? ¿Crees que somos un equipo? No hay confianza, si al primer indicio de problemas hay sospechas entre los miembros de un equipo es que no hay confianza, entonces son hay un equipo. Si fuéramos amigos…no, si tan solo fuéramos un equipo en lugar de pensar en un traidor, en un enemigo habrían pensado en un amigo que se encuentra en aprietos, en un problema, que no actúa por su propia voluntad, lo sé por qué es lo que sé que está pasando con Davis, es imposible que él sea así –declaró sin un ápice de duda-. Yo lo conozco, y sé que jamás le haría daño a nadie. Pero ustedes… ustedes solo ven a alguien a quien derrotar, ¿y me preguntan por qué no les dije nada? –Dijo echando un largo vistazo a todos los presentes-, yo les pregunto, ¿se lo merecían? ¿Merecían que les dijera? Habrían intentado lastimar a Davis, lo sé, porque no dudaban en lastimarme a mí –el chico se dejó caer en su asiento después de eso. Wormon se acercó a él algo preocupado y el chico le acarició la cabeza- Quería evitar que pasara esto, pero ustedes lo arruinaron.

Ni siquiera Kouta o Rika tenían algo que decir en ese momento. Nadie podía decir nada, para todos era difícil.

Tai permaneció con la mirada en el suelo durante un rato, hasta que algo llamó su atención, y levantó la mirada para ver a Ken, quien seguía cabizbajo y en silencio.

-¿Por qué…? –dijo con voz débil. Ken levantó la vista y lo miró, al igual que varios otros-, ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Por qué no tienes ni una pisca de duda? Sé que es tu amigo pero… Ken desvió la mirada meditando un poco las cosas, y luego suspiró como decidiendo que de nada importaba decir un poco más.

-El emperador es un sádico, un transgresor como el mismo lo dijo, Davis no es nada de eso. Llevo de conocerlo años, desde antes de que conociéramos a nuestros digimons, el ya desde entonces sabía que quería convertirse en un Tamer, era lo que más deseaba en la vida, quería hacerlo porque tenía el fuerte deseo de dedicar su vida a proteger a otros.

-Las personas pueden cambiar –argumentó Matt, Ken negó con la cabeza.

-Él no –dijo con seguridad-. Cuando cumplimos once, comenzamos a asistir a misiones junto a un equipo más experimentado, nuestra función era solo observar. Fuimos a una pequeña aldea en Sarvar, fuertes lluvias habían producido inundaciones y un equipo de apoyo asistió para dar algo de ayuda, mientras estábamos ahí una presa se desbordó y el pueblo volvió a quedar bajo el agua. Nos refugiamos en terreno alto junto a la mayoría de los habitantes, y de la nada, en la corriente pudimos ver a una niña que era arrastrada por el agua. Davis ni siquiera lo pensó, se arrojó al agua para rescatar a la niña, sobra decir que no pudo hacer mucho y los dos fueron arrastrados por el agua hasta que lograron sujetarse de las ramas de un árbol que crecía en el risco. Luego un equipo de rescate los subió y ambos sobrevivieron.

-¿Y eso que a que va? –preguntó Henri de brazos cruzados. Ken levantó su mirada seria y dura dirigiéndola al muchacho de cabello negro.

-Davis se arrojó para salvar a esa niña y cuan do le pregunte por que lo había hecho, dijo que por que no podía ver a alguien en un problema como ese y simplemente dejarlo pasar. Alguien que piensa algo como eso no creo que sea capaz de convertirse en un tirano como el emperador de los digimons, algo cambio… algo no está bien desde… -Ken guardó silencio, como si no estuviera seguro de continuar.

-¿Desde qué…? -inquirió Tai. El chico levantó la mirada y se apartó el pelo de la cara para después apoyar su codo sobre la mesa y su rostro en la palma de su mano.

-No sé cómo explicarlo pero… todo comenzó a cambiar desde el ataque de Myotismon, es como si él hubiera empezado a convertirse en otra persona –el chico miró al resto llenándose de enfado-, ¡Esto es a lo que me refiero! –Exclamó exasperado-, no creen en lo que les estoy diciendo, solo me tildan de loco, pero créanme, no es él, y no sé por qué pero algo cambió drásticamente y sé que no actúa por su propia voluntad…

-El Snimon –susurró débilmente Yolei cortando el dialogo de Ken y llamando la atención de todos. Charles se inclinó hacia adelante volteando a ver a la chica junto a Ken.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó el hombre apoyándose en la mesa. Yolei levantó la vista saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

-Cuando terminó la batalla, ¿recuerdan que un Snimon atacó y se llevó a Hikari? –Todos comenzaron a hacer memoria-, Tai fue tras ellos y regresó con ella, pero antes de llevársela, atacó a Davis…o algo así.

-Fue como si le escupiera algo –dijo Mimi recordando la escena. Tai sintió todo su cuerpo entumecerse mientras recordaba aquel suceso. El digimon no tenía intenciones de atacar a ninguno de ellos, sino que su objetivo era llegar hasta Hikari y él sabía por qué, sabía que ese digimon había sido enviado por los seres oscuros que buscaban a la joven castaña, lo que no solo le confirmaba a él que lo que decía Ken era posible, sino que también le hacía creer que todo ese resultado no era nada al azar.

Charles mientras tanto parecía estar meditando todo lo dicho por Ken. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y su barbilla sobre sus manos mientras trataba de buscar la razón para que el chico actuara de esa forma, aunque pensar que todo se debía al ataque de un digimon era un poco extraño, no podía negar que existía una posibilidad de que fuera cierto, además de que resultaba mejor que pensar que uno de los Tamers era un traidor y un enemigo, tanto para él, como para los ahí reunidos que aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, se notaba que se debatían entre el hecho de creer en que Davis era una amenaza o una víctima de algo más grande.

Gennai volteó a ver a Charles al igual que Jijimon, parecía que ambos meditaban las mismas cosas que el hombre de traje.

-Es… -Joe rompió el prolongado silencio en que todos se habían sumido, aunque de manera titubeante y algo tímida-, ¿posible? –completó finalmente la frase con un tono lleno de duda. Charles resopló.

-Si lo es hay que averiguarlo –sentenció con el tono que utilizaba cuando una conversación llegaba a su final-. Ken –llamó el hombre al chico que lo volteó a ver-, ¿tienes más información sobre los movimientos de Davis? –preguntó sin sonar de forma acusadora como Kouta había estado insistiendo en sonar todo ese tiempo. Ken asintió sin comprender muy bien el porqué de la pregunta.

-Sabía que estaba construyendo algo, aunque nunca pensé que una fortaleza de esa magnitud.

-Dijiste que estuviste rastreando sus movimientos, ¿no? –Preguntó Izzy-, si disponemos de la información que has reunido es posible que podamos seguirlo, encontrar un patrón y poder prever donde se encontrara después.

-Es probable –coincidió Joe. Charles miró a Ken, quien le devolvió la mirada algo inseguro.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a compartir lo que sabes con nosotros? –preguntó y el chico terminó esbozando un gesto vencido.

-Creo que no me queda de otra –masculló con resignación-, los llevaré a donde tengo mi equipo y mis archivos –dijo aunque parecía estar pidiendo autorización al hombre de traje.

-Vayamos –dijo Charles levantándose de la silla-, rápido, no podemos perder más tiempo –Izzy también se levantó, luego los imitó Ken, pero en ese momento agachó la mirada y se ruborizó un poco.

-Antes de salir –dijo algo apenado-, ¿puedo ponerme los zapatos? –pidió y Charles miró los pies descalzos de Ken.

-Adelante –dijo el hombre y Ken se retiró. Kouta parecía estar a punto de seguirlo pero Cody lo sujetó de la muñeca. El arquero volteó a ver al muchacho que sin dirigirle la mirada le habló.

-Creo que ya es hora de que lo dejes en paz –le aclaró con sencillez y Kouta apretó el puño algo molesto.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse y a retirarse, algunos cuchicheos mostraban que las dudas seguían en ellos, pero también que daban pie a la posibilidad de que lo que decía Ken fuera verdad, sobre todo el asunto de que no era culpa de Davis, o que él no era en verdad un enemigo.

Casi todos abandonaron el comedor, dejando solo a Tai y a unos cuantos más ahí. Mimi posó su mano sobre el hombro del chico que la miró en ese instante.

-Tai… -lo llamó ella algo preocupada.

-Creo que… quiero estar un momento solo, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo con el tono más tranquilo que fue capaz de utilizar. Mimi bajo su mirada entristecida y asintió.

-De acuerdo –masculló débilmente dejando que el chico se apartara.

Tai avanzó hasta las escaleras y vio ahí a Ryo que intentaba subir. Estuvo a punto de ayudar al chico cuando Hikari se le adelanto acomodándose debajo del brazo del chico al cual en lugar de ayudar a subir obligó a retroceder dirigiéndolo al pasillo al costado izquierdo de las escaleras.

-Kari… -intentó protestar el muchacho pero la voz energía de la chica castaña lo obligó a callar.

-Ah no, el trato era que te traería a la mansión pero que te quedarías a dormir en la enfermería, no estas como para andar subiendo y bajando escaleras. Dormirás abajo y mañana te traeré el desayuno.

Tai observó algo incómodo la discusión entre Kari y Ryo mientras estos se perdían dando vuelta hacia la izquierda después de la entrada a la cocina, dirigiéndose a la enfermería de la mansión. Aquella escena por algún motivo lo hacía sentir incomodo, pero de cualquier forma no tenía cabeza para enfocarse mucho en eso en ese instante, pues poco le tomo asocial la imagen de la joven castaña ayudando al muchacho a caminar, con el momento vivido años atrás tras el ataque en Odaiba, la aparición del digimon que se llevó a la chica y ahora los sucesos que parecían comenzar a tener sentido.

El chico continuó su camino subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar al piso en que se encontraba su habitación siguió subiendo, contrario a lo que el mismo esperaba, pues pensaba en recluirse en su habitación, sin embargo continuó subiendo hasta llegar a la planta alta y de ahí se dirigió a las escaleras que daban acceso a la terraza de la mansión. Llegó hasta ahí y contempló el amplio espacio vació casi por completo, solo una esquina del techo estaba ocupada por una especie de jardín donde creía pasto, algunas pequeñas flores y un par de bancas estaban dispuestas bajó las ramas de un árbol sintético.

El chico caminó en círculos por un instante llevándose las manos a la cabeza con frustración, pensando en Agumon, en Davis, en Hikari, en las torres, el digimundo y aquellos seres anónimos que de alguna forma seguían causándole daño a él y a las personas que conocía.

Lleno de aquel mar de sentimientos dejó salir un grito que resonó por toda la terraza y se marchó con el viento que en ese momento soplaba con ligereza. El castaño volvió a gritar un par de veces antes de dejarse caer de rodillas y comenzar a dar puñetazos al concreto sobre el que estaba parado. Se detuvo después de un momento apoyando la palma de la mano sobre la superficie, viendo en el guante que cubría su palma y dejaba descubiertos sus dedos las marcas de los golpes que acababa de dar para liberar toda su frustración. Su respiración era agitada y notaba un par de gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Veo que aun tienes esa explosiva personalidad –escuchó una voz detrás de él. Tai se giró para ver un par de botas negras de cuero, más arriba un pantalón negro que llegaba hasta una hebilla plateada. Una camisa de cuello y finalmente una gabardina negra cubría a aquel hombre que miraba a Tai con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. El individuo se quitó el sombrero de ala dejando que el viento meciera su cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la altura de la barbilla en la cual crecían cortos y gruesos bellos faciales.

-James –susurró Tai mientras se ponía de pie.

-Es un gusto volver a verte muchacho, aunque lamento que no esté aquí Agumon –dijo con simpleza el sujeto.

* * *

Ryo se recostó sobre la cama en la enfermería. Era un espacio no muy grande, ni con las condiciones para dar atenciones médicas muy elaboradas, pero al menos era el lugar idóneo para que el chico continuara su recuperación después de la misión que acababan de enfrentar.

Luego de dejarlo recostado, Hikari regresó al consultorio médico para buscar algunas cosas y Ryo la observaba fijamente caminar entre las varias camas repartidas en el lugar. Desde su lugar podía ver a través de la ventana el exterior oscuro de la mansión, lo que de alguna forma lo hacía sentir bien, pues no había cosa que odiara más que el hecho de sentirse encerrado, y Kari por supuesto que lo sabía.

Monodramon se acercó al chico mirándolo con algo de preocupación mientras que Hikari regresaba acompañada por Gatomon, quien cargaba una manta mientras que Hikari empujaba un pequeño carrito sobre el cual había una jarra con agua y un vaso. Ryo se acomodó recargándose en la cabecera de la cama sintiendo una ligera punzada de dolor que lo hizo hacer un gesto de incomodidad, que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido para Kari.

-Deja de moverte, debes descansar –le dijo con tono de reproche al muchacho que dejó salir una pequeña risa mientras que Hikari servía agua en el vaso y se lo entregaba a Ryo que bebió con calma. La chica miraba con curiosidad al muchacho que notó ese gestó y le devolvió la mirada algo contrariado. Kari lo notó y sonrió algo apesadumbrada-, ¿ya te habían disparado antes? –preguntó con algo de miedo, el chico dejó el vaso a un lado y la miró a los ojos.

-Hace dos años, solo fue un rozón en la pierna, ¿recuerdas mi cicatriz? –dijo lo último con tono sugerente a lo que Hikari bufó con fastidio.

-No empieces –dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta? –preguntó el chico.

-¿Por qué debías arriesgarte tanto? –lo enfrentó ella.

-Es mi trabajo.

-¡Es el de todos! –Le espetó bruscamente-, pero no por eso andamos todos queriendo detener las balas con nuestros cuerpos.

-¡Oye, yo no hice eso!… no era lo que quería hacer al menos.

-Pero es lo que pasó –dijo aun con dureza la chica. Ryo suspiró mientras extendía su mano como pidiéndole a la chica que la tomara. Kari accedió poco a poco y permitió que el muchacho la jalara hasta que tomó asiento sobre la cama, junto a él. Ryo comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la chica sonriéndole con ternura. Hikari le sonreía de la misma forma mientras pasaba su mano sobre el pelo revuelto del chico-. Me preocupo por ti –le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico.

-Y agradezco que lo hagas –le aseguró Ryo que también comenzaba a acercarse a Hikari con lentitud, mirando fijamente sus labios.

-Ejem –escucharon aclararse la voz sonoramente a Yolei desde el umbral que conectaba con el área de amillas de la enfermería. Hikari de inmediato se separó de Ryo quien en ese momento cerro los ojos como fingiendo que dormía.

-Yolei… yo em… solo estaba…

-Kari –dijo ella con tono serio-, digamos que las explicaciones son innecesarias –le dijo mientras dejaba algo que cargaba en sus manos sobre el regazo de Ryo quien reaccionó en ese momento y miró a la chica de lentes y luego a Hikari que estaba algo ruborizada-. Eres mi amiga y respeto tu espacio y privacidad –le dijo con amabilidad, para luego ver al chico castaño que sonreía algo apenado-, y tú –dijo con voz más agresiva-, Hikari es mi amiga así que si te atreves a hacerle algo te juro que vas a querer volver a estar en el hospital por una bala –le espetó causando la risa de Hikari y el nerviosismo del muchacho.

-Que linda al venir a verme –contestó Ryo algo contrariado.

-Solo vine a dejar esto –dijo señalando la laptop blanca sobre el regazo de Ryo. El chico miró el artefacto con curiosidad.

-Pensé que podía resultarte aburrido estar aquí solo, así que le pedí a Yolei que la trajera –explicó la chica y el muchacho levantó la mirada observando a Hikari con una expresión que parecía decir "¿Solo?", a lo que Hikari asintió. El chico bufó mientras volvía a ver la laptop y algo en ella llamaba su atención.

-¿Y a Yolei no le importa prestarme su computadora? –preguntó algo contrariado. Yolei y Hikari se miraron la una a la otra desconcertadas.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Yolei.

-Esa es mi computadora Ryo –aclaró Hikari. El chico volvió a ver la computadora con atención.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero, ¿no es esta la computadora que utilizan para cargar los digimentals en las terminales? –Hikari asintió aun desconcertada-, en Cempoal Town te vi a ti utilizarla –dijo a Yolei-, creí que era tuya –terminó diciendo mientras dejaba otra vez la computadora en su regazo.

-No, pertenece a Hikari, ella es siempre la encargada de realizar el puente para cargar y preparar los digimentals –Ryo asintió comprendiendo las cosas, nunca había hablado sobre eso con la chica.

De repente el chico pensó en algo, y mientras seguía observando la computadora parecía darse cuenta de algo que había dejado pasar por alto.

-Kari –dijo casi en un susurro. La chica emitió un pequeño sonido que le hizo saber a Ryo que le prestaba atención-. ¿Alguna vez le prestaste tu computadora a Davis? –la chica pareció desconcertada por la pregunta.

-Si… la última vez fue un día antes de ir a Cempoal Town, ¿por….?

-Carajo –dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar por todos lados la computadora.

Ni Yolei ni Hikari comprendían su comportamiento y quedaron aún más desconcertadas cuando el chico casó la batería del aparato y comenzó a ver en la ranura de esta. Yolei estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que estaba haciendo cuando el chico sin previo aviso golpeó el aparato hasta desprender una parte de él dejando al descubierto los circuitos y componentes de la computadora.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! –preguntó Hikari sorprendida y molesta. Ryo no contestó, pero entre los cables de la computadora encontraron un pequeño artefacto que hacía de puente entre las conexiones que iban del disco duro a la tarjeta madre.

-Miren –dijo mostrándoles aquel pequeño artefacto-, poco se de computación, pero bastante de espionaje, y esto no es parte de la computadora –les explicó.

-Pero… ¿Qué significa? –pregunto Yolei.

-Dijiste que Hikari es la encargada de transportar los digimentals, ¿no?

-Algo así –dijo Yolei-, la computadora de Hikari es la única que se conecta de forma directa con el sistema de almacenamiento para los digimentals que Joe e Izzy diseñaron, y por eso ella es la encargada de cargar en las terminales los digimentals –explicó. Ryo se apresuró a arrancar el pequeño aparato del resto de la computadora y se lo entregó a Yolei.

-Ve con Joe, revisen los digimentals, ¡rápido! –exclamó Ryo y la chica, sin protestar, asintió y se marchó corriendo.

-Ryo, ¿qué piensas? –preguntó Hikari preocupada.

-Si tu computadora se podía conectar con el sistema de almacenamiento de los digimentals y Davis se conectó a tu computadora… espero estar equivocado –dijo resoplando con frustración.

* * *

James se dirigió hasta el pequeño jardín en la terraza de la mansión y se agachó para rosar con sus manos la hierba fresca. Levantó la mirada contemplando las flores sembradas cerca del barandal de mármol que bordeaba todo el techo. Era una gran variedad de flores de distintos colores, que resplandecían con vida con la luz de un par de pequeñas lámparas de exterior en el suelo que se habían encendido de repente luego de que Tai notara la presencia de James.

-Esplendido jardín, aunque el árbol sintético hace que pierda belleza –dijo mientras se ponía de pie-, no entiendo por qué extender tanta vida y luego coronarla con algo muerto –Taichi se acercó al hombre mientras este se volvía a colocar el sombrero de ala en la cabeza. A pesar de los años y de que Tai había crecido varios centímetros, James seguía rebasándolo con un buen tanto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin rodeos el muchacho.

-Decidí que era buen momento para hacer una cordial visita, ¿Cómo has estado? –Tai apretó los puños y los dientes al escuchar a James quien parecía inmutable. El chico se movió tan rápido como le era posible hacia el hombre lanzándole un puñetazo, sin embargo no logro golpear nada y atravesó el cuerpo del hombre cayendo al suelo-. Por favor no hagas eso –pidió James.

-¿Qué? ¿Enviaste una imagen holográfica a hablar conmigo? –preguntó Taichi mientras se ponía de pie.

-Algo así, lo importante es solo que hablemos –explicó el hombre.

-Después de todos estos años –dijo el chico mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Cuando desapareciste en Odaiba, creí que volvería a verte, había ocasiones en que lo esperaba, pero jamás volviste a presentarte, y ahora lo haces, ¿Por qué?

-Creo que sabes la respuesta –dijo con sencillez. Tai desvió la mirada mirando hacia el oscuro bosque que se extendía frente a la mansión.

-Davis –susurró de forma casi inaudible. James asintió.

-El Emperador de los digimons se está volviendo un peligro muy grande –James caminó hacia el árbol y se recargó en el barandal de mármol mirando hacia abajo, algunas luces de la mansión estaban encendidas, pero en su mayoría la oscuridad dominaba-. Un lugar muy grande, demasiado para tan pocas personas, ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Cuarenta y cinco? Además tienen una piscina, ¿verdad? Que maravilloso sitio, no sé por qué decidiste irte.

-¿Lo sabías verdad? –dijo Tai como si no estuviera poniendo atención a las palabras de James. El ser suspiró levantando la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

-¿Qué ese chico Motomiya estaba detrás de algo? –Preguntó y luego guardó un silencio reflexivo-, sí, creo que lo sabía.

-¡¿Y no dijiste nada?! –Exclamó Tai molesto-, la última vez que nos vimos, lo que sea que le está sucediendo acababa de empezar, ¿no es cierto? –James se giró para ver a Tai sin decir nada-, ¿no se te ocurrió que era el momento pertinente para advertirme sobre lo que estaba pasando?

-Así lo hice, no quisiste escuchar –respondió con dureza.

-¿En qué momento? –dijo Tai con un tono de súplica. James camino sobre el césped hacia él.

-Te dije que Hikari se convertiría en un peligro, el plan era ese –Tai volvió a apretar con fuerza los puños, pero contuvo su deseo de lanzarle un golpe a James, sabía que de todos modos no serviría de nada.

-Davis no era el objetivo, era Hikari –dijo con enfado Tai-, querían que ella se convirtiera en… ¿en la Emperadora? –James hizo un gesto.

-Más o menos –contestó. Tai bufó lleno de frustración y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Se tranquilizó lo suficiente para poder continuar con la charla.

-Explícame exactamente qué está pasando –pidió el chico. James sonrió como si esa pregunta fuera lo que estaba esperando todo ese tiempo.

-El ataque a Odaiba tenía la finalidad de causar miedo entre la gente, y de ser posible, apoderarse de aquella cuyo destino es heredar el poder de la oscuridad. Myotismon estaba seguro de que aplastaría a todos los que se opusieran a él, pero esa seguridad que él tenía no era compartida por otros personajes que han permanecido escondidos, solo observando, a raíz del final de la batalla –James comenzó a caminar sin alejarse mucho de Tai, con las manos detrás de su espalda-. Como último recurso se pensó en darle a la chica un empujón en la dirección correcta, si no era capturada, al menos podía sembrarse en ella la semilla para que cumpliera con su destino.

-¿Qué exactamente? –exigió Tai que le explicara.

-Eso, la semilla –dijo James-, hablo de forma literal –Tai pareció desconcertado. James volvió a sonreír burlón-. Hace muchos años existió una planta que al madurar despedía unas esporas que al encontrar un huésped lo hacían actuar contra su voluntad, sacando lo peor de él, agresividad, odio, deseos ciegos de destrucción. Los oscuros solían utilizar esa planta en contra de sus enemigos y veían como entre ellos se destruían. La espora era conocida como "la semilla del mal".

-¿Fue lo que le hicieron a Davis? ¿Ese digimon le implanto esa semilla? –preguntó Tai impaciente.

-Algo así –dijo James provocando otro bufido frustrado de Tai-. La planta se extinguió luego de la guerra contra Tyson y sus aliados, los sobrevivientes se encargaron de destruir todo rastro de ella, pero de algún modo, lograron revivirla, o algo parecido. No era la misma planta, pero actuaba de forma similar, al menos eso era lo que se esperaba que hiciera. Era una versión sintética, y que probablemente no funcionaria, o tendría efectos negativos, incluso podía llegar a causar la muerte de la chica, pero se decidió correr el riesgo.

-Quieres decir que… ¿pudieron haber causado la muerte de Hikari o Davis? –James asintió.

-Entenderás que ese tipo de detalles son considerados como daños colaterales asumibles –su voz monótona enfureció aún más a Tai-. Como sea –dijo para evitar al chico comenzar a reclamarle-, al no ser Hikari la que recibió las esporas, se pensó que no estaba de más ver como respondía el cuerpo del otro chico a la presencia de la nueva semilla del mal, y durante estos años no han hecho nada más que observar como Davis se convertía en lo que ahora conocen como el Emperador de los digimons, un resultado en cierto modo inesperado, pero también bastante conveniente, después de todo, la sola presencia de ese chico esta por desatar un evento mucho más grande –aseguró James.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el castaño.

-Guerra –James dejó de pasearse alrededor de Tai y se detuvo de frente a el-. Si las cosas siguen como están pronto una guerra comenzara, creo que ese es el objetivo de Davis en estos momentos.

-¡El no actúa por su voluntad! ¡Tú lo dijiste!

-¡Bien! No lo hace, de todas formas lo va a hacer –dijo James con algo de exasperación-. ¿Sabes? Podrías ser un poco más amable, vine hasta aquí a contarte todo eso con la intención de ayudar.

-¿Ayudar? –Dijo Tai con un tono entre molesto y socarrón-, si quisieras ayudar habrías hablado mucho tiempo atrás.

-Comprende, ni yo sabía que era lo que podía pasar, esperaba que la semilla no germinara, que su poder fuera insuficiente o… -el hombre se detuvo suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

-O que muriera –completó Tai-, esperabas que Davis terminara muerto –el hombre guardo silencio.

-Era mejor que lo que ahora está pasando, si él hubiera muerto no estaríamos en esta crisis –Tai avanzó un par de pasos hacia James.

-Si tu hubieras hablado antes, todo esto no estaría pasando –le espetó y el hombre permaneció inmutable frente a él. Tai se dio la vuelta y avanzó unos cuantos pasos alejándose de él-. ¿Hay una cura? –Le preguntó volviéndose hacia él-, ¿existe una forma de revertir el efecto de la semilla? ¿De recuperar a Davis?

James bajó la mirada mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de la larga gabardina.

-Si no existe, ¿estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario? –le preguntó con tono sombrío.

-voy a salvarlo como sea –declaró Tai.

-¿Y si no se puede? No solo se trata del digimundo, también de este mundo, y recuerda que él está en poder de Agumon ahora, ¿te imaginas que puede llegar a pasar? –Tai retrocedió un paso enfurecido al recordar a su amigo-. Hay mucho en juego, y tú eres el único que puede resolver todo esto.

-También soy un arma –le dijo mirándolo de frente con gran enfado-, también soy el arma de esos señores oscuros, ¿Por qué confías en mí entonces? –James sonrió de lado.

-Si lo que piensas es que solo te pido que hagas cosas difíciles sin pensar que tú puedes ser una amenaza te equivocas –le aseguró-, si tú te vuelves un peligro me aseguraré de que haya quien pueda detenerte –Tai se quedó sin palabras, bajando la mirada-. ¿Entiendes? La salvación de la vida es lo más importante, y en estos momentos tú debes tomar las decisiones difíciles y no flaquear, es parte de ser el líder –Tai levantó la mirada con tristeza y furia mezcladas para mirar a James una vez más, quizá la última vez.

-Un líder debe ver por sus aliados, y creo que sería tomar la salida fácil simplemente abandonar a un amigo. Me sacrificare si es necesario, pero no sacrificare a nadie –James suspiró negando con la cabeza, luego levantó la mirada sonriéndole al cielo nocturno.

-Los humanos son tan complicados –dijo con tono más relajado-. Está bien, si vine a decirte todo eso era con la intención de que tomaras la mejor decisión, supongo que la mejor decisión que puedes tomar no es la que yo tomaría –dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse-, pero será difícil –le aseguró mientras caminaba hacia el barandal.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Espera! –le gritó tratando de alcanzarlo, James subió al barandal y se giró hacia Tai-, ¿Entonces existe una cura? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir? –James asintió.

-Si… creo que se le puede llamar cura –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces, ¡Dime cual es! ¿Cómo la consigo? –James rio ligeramente.

-Es muy curioso ¿sabes?, ya la encontraste –le dijo no logrando que Tai comprendiera de que hablaba-. Ya te lo dije una vez, pero lo volveré a decir.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ojala que no te equivoques, o todos lo lamentaremos –y dicho eso el hombre se desvaneció.

Tai permaneció de pie mirando al lugar donde había estado James, sin estar seguro de que la visita de aquel hombre le había servido de algo o solo lo había complicado más todo.

-Ahí estas –escuchó una voz detrás de él. Tai se giró y vio a Kouta caminando hacia el mientras se sacudía la negra cabellera-, te he estado buscando abajo, Ryo se dio cuenta de algo –dijo cuando llegó hasta él.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Tai ocultando las emociones que le habían provocado ver a James ahí.

-Al parecer el malnacido de Davis no solo se llevó a Agumon, también acaba de robar los digimentals.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Tai sorprendido.

-Sí, invadió el sistema de Joe e Izzy y se llevó los digimentals, no los robo todos, pero logró extraer cinco antes de que lográramos detenerlo, de cualquier modo no es muy alentador. O nos quiere dejar sin defensas o planea hacer más daño aún, ese hijo de perra –Tai frunció el ceño al escuchar a Kouta y caminó junto a él hacia el interior de la mansión.

-Debemos encontrarlo, y pronto.

-Claro que sí, ese imbécil pagara por todo –Tai se detuvo en seco al escuchar al muchacho que lo miró desconcertado-, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué hablas de él así? –le preguntó. Kouta reaccionó sorprendido.

-Pues… porque es un gusano embustero, ¿Qué no te sientes traicionado? Se llevó a Agumon, la pregunta es por que tú no estás deseoso de apalearlo.

-¿Qué no aprendiste nada de lo que acaba de pasar? ¿De tu error al acusar a Ken? –Kouta parecía ofendido.

-Bien, lo acepto, ¡Me equivoque de hombre! Eso no cambia las cosas, sigue siendo una amenaza y nosotros los encargados de detenerlo –dijo con voz enérgica.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que es una amenaza? ¡No sabes lo que está pasando! –exclamó con furia Tai.

-No, no lo sé, pero pienso averiguarlo, en cuanto lo capturemos, te prometo que le preguntaré –Kouta sonaba igualmente furioso. Tai negó con la cabeza.

-No dejas de pensar que él es un enemigo –Kouta rio burlonamente.

-¿No te habrás tragado todo el cuento de Ken sobre que no sería capaz o sí? Tai tu y yo sabemos cómo funciona el mundo, y que las personas pueden hacer cosas aún peores si tienen la posibilidad, el solo trata de hacer quedar bien a su amigo.

-Exacto, ese es el detalle –le reclamó el chico-. Protege a su amigo, protege a un amigo –Kouta frunció el ceño.

-No te entiendo –Tai suspiró frustrado.

-No escuchaste nada de lo que dijo, ¿verdad? No entiendes lo que él estaba haciendo –Kouta seguía sin entender a qué quería llegar Tai-. Trato de proteger a un amigo, ustedes solo vieron algo raro y de inmediato pensaron en una traición. Tú, Ryo e incluso Henri pensaron de inmediato que solo había una explicación para que alguien actuara asó, y tenía que ser que era un traidor, un enemigo.

-Oye no fue lo único que pensamos, supusimos que podía tratarse de alguien actuando por chantaje o algo asó.

-¿Y por qué a Ken lo acusaron como traidor? ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia él? Entiende que por eso fue que nunca dijo nada, por temor a lo que le podía llegar a pasar a Davis si lo consideraban el objetivo. Kouta no puedo creerlo, que después de todos estos años, y de lo que hemos vivido, tu precisamente saltaras de esa forma a acusar a alguien sin conocer su versión de la historia –él chico entre abrió la boca incapaz de decir algo-, deberías darte cuenta de tu error. Iré a ducharme, en serio creo que lo necesito –dijo antes de dejarlo ahí, pesando un poco las cosas.

* * *

Matt se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la mansión, recargado en la pared fumando un cigarrillo con la cigarrera en una mano. Gabumon permanecía junto a él aunque sin decir nada, el silencio entre ellos era algo ya bastante habitual que a veces lo que resultaba extraño era que conversaran muy animadamente, aunque por supuesto, solían tener momentos de esos.

T.K. y Patamon llegaron hasta donde estaban. Matt lo volteó a ver y luego volvió a mirar hacia el bosque oscuro.

-¿Escuchaste a Tai? –preguntó T.K. después de un rato. Matt se aclaró la garganta mientras arrojaba la colilla de su cigarrillo.

-¿Te refieres a su desesperado grito? Si, lo escuche –le contestó sin mucho ánimo.

-No me imagino como debe sentirse en estos momentos –expresó el muchacho con desanimo. Matt asintió pero sin decir nada, mientras que T.K. se agachaba para acariciar a Gabumon que reaccionaba bien ante las caricias del joven.

-Si… es algo complicado –coincidió Matt aunque parecía que casi no le estaba prestando atención.

T.K. notaba el estado disperso de su hermano y al ponerse de pie intento descifrar lo que este pensaba. Se recargó junto a él mirando hacia la nada por un instante mientras él también se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando parecía que las cosas no podían complicarse más, resultó que aún era posible.

-¿Te preocupa? –preguntó T.K., y Matt lo miró interrogante-, lo que pase, lo que nos pase, a los niños elegidos, parece que somos la prioridad de Davis en estos momentos.

-La verdad es que no sé qué pensar, Ken parece muy seguro sobre lo que opina de Davis, y quizá tenga razón pero, ¿eso ayuda? ¿Nos beneficia en algo? Tal vez si pero tal vez no, y eso también es un problema –concluyó el muchacho.

-Elegidos…. –susurró T.K.

Matt volteó a ver a su hermano que parecía estar pensando detenidamente en algo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó después de un rato de silencio.

-Nada solo…pensaba en el nombre que nos dieron, ¿Qué extraño no te parece? Los elegidos. En su momento lo hicieron solo como una forma de referirse a nosotros pero…pareciera que hay más en esas palabras de lo que pensaron en un principio.

-¿Crees que es obra del destino? –bromeó Matt. T.K. se rio un poco negando con la cabeza.

-No exactamente, aun así es extraño, creo. Y ahora nosotros estamos en medio de todo esto, queramos o no, ¿te das cuenta? Es Davis a quien enfrentamos ahora, y eso nos hace estar aún más inmiscuidos en todo lo que ocurra, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo demás.

-¿Lo demás? –preguntó Matt intrigado.

-Bueno… una vez que encontramos a nuestros compañeros no es como que tengamos la posibilidad de tener una vida, lo que se dice normal, pero aun así, dentro de lo peculiar parece que siempre nos toca lo más extraño, desde el día en que conocimos a Tai hasta este momento –Matt pensó un momento en eso, considerando que el muchacho tenía la razón-. Elegidos –repitió el chico-, ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad somos tan importantes? ¿Somos capaces de enfrentar los retos que vengan en el futuro?

-¿Qué clase de retos crees que enfrentaremos? –preguntó Matt desconcertado.

-No lo sé –confesó el castaño-, pero no creo que sea algo simple, eso casi te lo puedo asegurar.

-T.K. –lo llamó Patamon, y el joven reacciono viendo como el digimon escalaba por su pierna. El pequeño ser le sonrió amistosamente mientras el chico lo cargaba y se acomodaba entre sus brazos y su pecho-, yo estaré contigo, pase lo que pase –T.K. sonrió por esas palabras agradecido de la amistad de su compañero.

Matt miró a Gabumon, quien también sonrió, sin decir nada dejó en claro que pensaba igual que Patamon, cosa que a Matt también le dio ánimos.

Dentro de la mansión, recargada en la pared estaba Rika, escuchando, sin haberlo querido, la conversación entre los hermanos y los digimons. La joven se dio la vuelta para marcharse, procurando no ser vista ni escuchada por el par de rubios en el exterior.

* * *

Taichi salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras con otra se secaba el pelo. Había decidido que tomar una ducha serviría para relajarlo un poco, aunque en realidad no había servido de nada. Mientras se bañaba no dejaba de pensar en Agumon, y en ese momento, en el silencio de la habitación que compartía con el digimon, la cual entre ambos habían adornado poniendo una radio vieja sobre un pequeño mueble de madera entre la cama del chico pegada a la ventana y la de Agumon a un lado, y que siempre estaba encendido, aunque no siempre el chico y el digimon coincidieran en que escuchar. Tai se sentó sobre la cama de Agumon, mirando desde ahí que sobre el ropero en que estaba su ropa había una televisión pequeña a la cual estaba conectada una vieja consola de videojuegos que habían conseguido al día siguiente de su enfrentamiento mano a mano con el Emperador.

El chico agachó la mirada apesadumbrado, mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el ropero para buscar algo de ropa. En ese momento recordó el cesto de ropa sucia completamente lleno que tenía dentro de su baño, y tras buscar en los cajones y solo encontrar ropa del uniforme de HEDM se percató de que debía lavar pronto.

-Carajo –dijo sintiendo que el día solo podía ir empeorando.

Abrió una de la otra puerta del ropero con la esperanza de encontrar algo entre las chaquetas y pantalones de color gris y tras sacarlo todo encontró hasta el fondo una vieja y raída manta. De inmediato reconocía que era la manta en que había llegado envuelto a la mansión, y se sentó en el piso recordando con nostalgia aquel día. Luego comenzó a extender la manta encontrándose en ella algo que había olvidado por completo y se sorprendió al percatarse de cuan descuidado había sido. El chico tomó entre sus manos el libro con empastado de cuero revisándolo con atención, y luego se percató de la rasgadura en la tapa que le recordó el papel doblado que nunca llegó a abrir.

Hurgó en la rasgadura sin éxito y luego comenzó a buscar en la manta aquella nota sin encontrarla. Volvió a tomar el libro y comenzó a pasar las hojas con la esperanza de encontrar la nota entre ellas. Encontró varios dibujos de digimons, notas y descripciones y cosas que parecían poemas o acertijos. Finalmente pasó una página encontrando un dibujo que reconoció al instante, era una imagen muy bien lograda de Agumon, aunque se veía algo diferente al Agumon que él conocía y con el que había compartido tanto, de cualquier forma logró conmoverlo aquel dibujo. La descripción sobre él era sencilla, nada que no hubiera escuchado o descubierto el mismo antes, pero aun así sentía como si hablara de su amigo. Tai pasó con excesiva rapidez la hoja arrancándola del libro. Suspiró fastidiado al ver lo que acababa de hacer y trato de poner la hoja nuevamente en el libro.

Mientras lo hacía se percató de otro dibujo, algo que parecía ser una planta, era un dibujo muy detallado y que venía con una extensa explicación escrita alrededor de la imagen. Tai miró con atención la hoja hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre el título escrito con resaltadas letras.

-La semilla del mal –susurró mientras levantaba más el libro y comenzaba a leer con verdadera atención.

* * *

Takato miraba el techo de su habitación pensativo, con un brazo debajo de la cabeza y él otro sobre su pecho sosteniendo fuertemente su digivice, el símbolo de su amistad, su compromiso y su conexión con Guilmon, ese digimon peculiar, algo torpe y muy curioso que conoció casi por coincidencia en un viaje escolar a un laboratorio de HEDM. Recordó haberse separado del grupo, perderse rumbo al baño y cuando menos lo esperaba toparse con ese pequeño ser rojo que comenzó a jugar con él con regocijo. Ese mismo día en la tarde, contrario a lo que pensaba que era imposible y cumpliendo el pensamiento más irrealizable que en su vida había tenido, el de seguir al lado de ese pequeño ser, se cumplió y regresó con el digimon a casa. Desde entonces muy pocas veces había permanecido lejos de él.

Los últimos años habían crecido juntos y madurando en cierta forma. Guilmon siempre había destacado siendo un digimon de alto poder que en ocasiones llevaba a la gente a hacer la odiosa pregunta que el muchacho detestaba "¿Porque es tu compañero y no de alguien más fuerte?". Eso de ser fuerte para Takato jamás había sido algo importante, para el bastaba con ver al digimon cometiendo una que otra travesura inocente para asegurarse que estar con él era lo correcto, y lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

-Guilmon -llamó el chico al digimon que ocupaba una cama individual pegada a la ventana, a un lado de la del muchacho. Su nariz silbaba y sus piernas pataleaban de vez en vez. El muchacho sonrió-, jamás te alejes ¿Quieres? -Dijo con una sonrisa conmovida.

Un segundo después la puerta de su habitación (el jamás cerraba con seguro aunque nadie lo sabía) se abrió, dibujando bajo el marco una silueta delgada que camino casi de puntillas introduciéndose en la habitación, detrás de ella otra silueta, igualmente esbelta, pero con cola se adentró, y luego de cerrar la puerta ligeros pasos se escucharon. La segunda silueta en entrar se deslizó hasta la cama de Guilmon sentándose en ella, con la espalda pegada a la ventana, como si desde ahí pretendiera vigilar todo el cuarto. La otra presencia, de pasos más lentos y medidos llegó hasta la cama de Takato, empujando al muchacho para recostarse en el colchón y jalando la frazada del chico para cubrirse con ella.

-¿Rika? -dijo sorprendido el chico.

-No queríamos dormir solas -le respondió la pelirroja ocupando el pecho del chico como almohada mientras abrazaba su cuerpo.

-Siempre haces tu voluntad sin importarte lo que piensen los demás -dijo con tono divertido.

-Solo cállate Takato -le dijo sin cambiar de posición.

El chico sonrió mientras abrazaba a la intrusa en su cama y le besaba la cabeza con ternura.

-Descansa -le dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Jamás te alejes, ¿Quieres? -le pidió sin levantar la vista y el muchacho asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Jamás lo hare -dijo infundiéndole la confianza que tanto necesitaba ella en ese momento.

 **Fin**

…naaa como creen

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _-¿De verdad tenemos que ir por él? ¿No creen que el vendrá por nosotros?_

 _-La prioridad es recuperar a Agumon._

 _-¡Te metiste con la gente equivocada!_

 _-Actívenlo… ¡Solo háganlo!_

 _-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!_

 _-Declaro al equipo especial Niños elegidos, incapaz de actuar en esta situación, y suspendidos de toda actividad por tiempo indefinido._

* * *

Gracias por leer, gracias a anaiza18 y a maxtime por sus comentarios y a todos los demás que siguen leyendo esta historia.

Siéntanse libres de comentar y espero contar con su presencia en la próxima actualización.


	15. XV-Control Beta

¡Carajo! Estos malditos capítulos gigantes van a acabar conmigo… u.u

Disfruten de la lectura.

 **Capitulo XV**

 **Muelle de Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **25 de junio del 2085**

Ken metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta cubriéndolas del frio. Se encontraba parado am mitad del muelle, mientras que Charles, Izzy e incluso Gennai revisaban todos los equipos que el chico había trasladado y guardado en esa pequeña bodega.

Izzy terminó de revisar un archivo en una de las computadoras y luego procedió a apagarla para después ponerse de pie. Tentomon se mantenía en el aire cerca de él, observando con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos del chico.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Charles cuando el chico lo volteó a ver.

-Un trabajo impresionante, se nota que lo estuvo siguiendo muy bien y muy de cerca, incluso creo que pudo haber logrado capturar a Davis él solo, de haber tenido un poco más de tiempo y menos dificultades –Charles asintió con los brazos cruzados.

-Démonos prisa en desmontar todo esto y llevarlo de vuelta a la mansión –indicó cambiando el tema-, no hay tiempo que perder, otro problema acaba de surgir –dijo mientras tomaba del bolsillo interior de su saco un teléfono celular y le mostraba la pantalla del mismo a Izzy para que leyera un mensaje-, al parecer Davis robó los digimentals. Cuanto antes debemos encontrarlo.

Jijimon, que también los había acompañado miró a Charles e Izzy hablando, luego miró a Ken quien en ese momento estaba contemplando el mar en calma en esa fresca noche. Mientras el joven pelirrojo, el hombre vestido de traje y el anciano Gennai comenzaban a desarmar todo para trasladarlo a la camioneta en el que habían llegado, el digimon se dirigió hacia Ken, parándose a un lado de él, sin mirarlo y sin esperar que él lo mirara.

-Bonita noche, ¿no te parece? –dijo rompiendo el cómodo silencio entre ambos. Ken no dio ninguna respuesta-. ¿Por qué no trajiste a Wormon?

-No quisieron que lo hiciera –respondió con voz seria-, creo que aún no confían del todo en mí.

-Eso puede ser verdad –dijo el digimon sacando de entre sus prendas una pipa larga de madera y una caja de fósforos con los cuales encendió el tabaco en la pequeña chimenea-, pero bueno, tu tampoco confías del todo en ellos, así que es algo justo, ¿no? –Ken miró al anciano digimon con enfado.

-¿Quieres hacerme sentir culpable por haber actuado como lo hice? Solo quería mantener a salvo a un amigo, no veo nada de malo en eso.

-Tienes razón, no hay nada de malo –coincidió Jijimon inhalando una gran bocanada de humo-, pero de todas formas, actuar como si estuvieras solo cuando tienes amigos, aliados, gente que puede respaldarte, eso sí es un error, una estupidez, y lo más interesante es que no luces como un chico estúpido, sino lo contrario, pareces bastante inteligente, ¿Por qué entonces actúas de manera tan cerrada con la gente a tu alrededor?

-Tengo mis razones –contestó Ken tratando de terminar con la plática.

-De acuerdo, comprendo, pero deberías reevaluar tus opciones muchacho –insistió el digimon-, solo es un comentario, pero harías bien en tomarlo en cuenta, no estás solo, busca apoyo –le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, dejándolo solo, contemplando el quieto mar.

" **Control Beta"**

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Junio 26 de 2085**

Joe se recargó en la silla reclinable dejando salir un fuerte resoplido mientras Yolei, quien permanecía detrás de él parecía algo triste. El joven tenía marcadas ojeras en el rostro y parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche. En la habitación también estaban Izzy, quien bebía un sorbo de una taza de café que Tentomon le había entregado, Cody con Armadillomon junto a él, Hikari cargando a Gatomon, Henri bajo la insistente mirada de Terriermon, T.K. y Matt con Patamon y Gabumon a un lado y finalmente Charles, como siempre, pulcramente vestido de traje pese a lo temprano del día. El chico volvió a teclear de manera frenética en la computadora para después girarse hacía la chica.

-Pues los firewall lo mantendrán fuera, sin embargo no se me ocurre algo por lo que pueda buscar ingresar nuevamente a nuestros servidores, como sea ya tiene lo que más le podía servir –Gomamon ingresó a la sala llevando sobre su cabeza un tazón de ramen y una taza con alguna bebida caliente. Se acercó hasta Joe para que este tomara la comida y el chico sonrió tomando la bandeja y dejándola sobre la mesa. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó junto a la bandeja mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y se masajeaba un poco el cuello.

-¿Cuáles se llevó? –preguntó Henri cruzando los brazos. Joe levantó la mirada mientras Gomamon se posicionaba sobre la silla, en su espalda, para comenzar a masajearle él el cuello.

-El de la amistad, el valor, amor, pureza y sinceridad.

-¿Eran los que mejor se ajustaban a Veemon? –preguntó Matt. Yolei negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que se trate de eso, Veemon siempre fue el que mejor se ajustaba a las digievoluciones armor, más bien tenía la intención de robarlos todos y al final no tuvo tiempo.

-Suerte que Ryo se dio cuenta –dijo Hikari en un susurro sin ánimos de que fuera escuchado, aunque lo fue.

-De cualquier modo estamos ante algo muy complicado –intervino Cody-, con los digimentals en su poder, estamos en desventaja.

-Ya estábamos en desventaja antes –escucharon una voz en la entrada y al voltear vieron a Taichi, desarreglado, parecía que recién acababa de levantarse, o quizá ni siquiera había dormido. Era bastante temprano y no todos en la mansión estaban despiertos a esa hora.

Cual fuera el caso Tai camino entre los presentes, con los pies descalzos, el cabello más alborotado de lo normal y una libreta bajo el brazo, la cual dejó caer sobre el escritorio a un lado de la bandeja que Gomamon había llevado a Joe, y se sentó sobre una de las mesas de trabajo mirando al resto de los presentes que lo miraban algo contrariados.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con voz relajada.

-Tai… -trató de hablar Cody, sin embargo no sabía que decir.

-¿Estas bien? –dijo Kari con tono suave mirándolo con preocupación. El chico sonrió con algo de tristeza para después suspirar hondo y sonoramente golpeándose las mejillas.

-No recuperaré a mi amigo sentándome a llorar, ¿o sí? –dijo mirando hacia charles quien sonrió y asintió.

-De acuerdo, ya que todos lucen tan bien y con tantas ganas de trabajar –comenzó a decir Charles-, démonos prisa en encontrar a Davis. Ahora las cosas se han tornado más difíciles, los altos mandos de HEDM, así como otras autoridades del digimundo exigen que hagamos algo con todo este asunto del Emperador de los digimons. Hay que encontrarlo pronto antes de que vuelva a hacer algo.

-¿De verdad hay que ir por él? –Escucharon decir a Henri, quien adoptó su postura seria y reflexiva-, ¿No creen que el vendrá a nosotros?

-Tiene razón –concordó Yolei-, desde el inicio ha tenido muy bien planteado el que quiere combatir contra nosotros. Quizá el mismo nos busque para atacarnos, sobre todo ahora que tiene… -la chica se detuvo y miró a Tai quien miraba al suelo con los brazos cruzados-, bueno…ahora que…ustedes saben –trataba de decir la chica-, ahora que tiene a Agumon en su poder, quizá…

-Intentara usarlo contra nosotros –se adelantó a decir Tai-, si, tiene sentido –Matt notaba la furia contenida de Tai, que se esforzaba por que no se notara.

-Démonos…prisa entonces –dijo Izzy entre bostezos mientras se frotaba los ojos-, la información que trajo Ken puede servirnos para rastrearlo y predecir sus movimientos, que no vuelva a tomarnos desprevenidos.

-¿Dónde está Ken, por cierto? –preguntó Henri como si en ese momento cayera en cuenta de que el chico no se encontraba ahí.

-Durmiendo –contestó Charles casi de inmediato-, estuvo trabajando en esto toda la noche –luego el hombre miró a Joe y a Izzy-, ustedes dos también deben retirarse a dormir. Joe se enderezó en la silla y giró hacia Charles mientras Izzy apuraba la taza de café quemándose la lengua.

-Hay mucho trabajo, descansaremos en cuanto…

-Lo harán ahora –interrumpió Charles a Joe quien se quedó callado recargando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla-, es una orden, y el resto de ustedes, suban a desayunar, lo principal es que estén en buenas condiciones cuando se les requiera.

-Si –dijeron algunos mientras comenzaban a salir de la sala. Taichi miró a Joe quien apoyo los codos sobre el escritorio y en sus manos sostuvo su cara visiblemente agotado.

-Oye –le dijo-, ¿tienes un segundo?

-Tai –la voz autoritaria de charles sonó en la habitación llamando la atención de ambos chicos-, déjalo descansar.

-Es importante, mucho –dijo sosteniendo el cuaderno de pasta forrada con cuero en una mano. Charles miró extrañado aquel objeto.

-¿De qué se trata? –Tai pareció dudar por un segundo sobre si contarle al hombre de cabello negro que lo miraba con ojos curiosos detrás de los cristales transparentes de sus lentes. El castaño luego miró a Joe que parecía igualmente curioso, y a Gomamon que miraba intermitentemente a cada uno de los tres.

-Trata… -comenzó a decir aun con algo de duda. Finalmente se animó y lanzó un suspiro-, sobre Davis, creo tener una idea de que es lo que pasa.

* * *

La habitación que Davis compartía con Veemon era algo peculiar. Por lo regular los habitantes de la mansión acostumbraban dormir en camas grandes, y dejar a sus compañeros digimon en camas un poco más pequeñas, ajustadas a su tamaño. Claro que no eran los únicos casos, personas como T.K. o Hikari que tenían estrechas relaciones con sus compañeros dormían mejor con sus compañeros en la misma cama, para Kenta resultaba algo ridículo tener dos camas en su habitación puesto que MarineAngemon era de un tamaño bastante reducido, y yendo al otro extremo, Juri y Hirokazu habían necesitado que se le proporcionaran camas extra grandes y reforzadas cuando sus compañeros quedaron estancados en sus formas de Leomon y Guardromon.

Pero en esos momentos, para Kouta, quien estaba sentado sobre un tapete circular en el suelo la habitación de Davis le resultaba mucho más peculiar. No había una sola cama de gran tamaño, o una grande que seguramente sería ocupada por el Tamer y una más pequeña ocupada por su compañero, sino que en esa habitación había dos camas individuales del mismo tamaño, pegadas una a la pared donde estaba la puerta que daba al baño, y la otra en el otro extremo del cuarto. Entre ambas camas, pegado al ventanal de la habitación, había un sofá algo viejo y con rasgaduras en el tapizado, atiborrado de cojines y almohadas. Frente a él había un ropero no muy grande, sobre el cual había un pequeño aparato de música y una consola de videojuegos conectada a una pequeña pantalla fija a la pared. El muchacho sostenía entre sus manos el estuche de uno de los videojuegos, al igual que algunas cartas de póker, mientras veía debajo de una de las camas un montón de objetos varios: raquetas de ping pong, bates de baseball, y una pelota. Para cualquiera todo eso no tendría nada de llamativo, pero para Kouta si, aquel era un lugar demasiado acogedor, con muchos matices que hablaban sobre una relación cordial, y feliz.

El chico estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos como para notar que detrás de él, llegando por el pasillo a la derecha de la entrada al cuarto de Davis llegaba T.K., quien al ver la puerta de la habitación del muchacho ahora conocido como "El emperador", se detuvo antes de ingresar a su habitación situada al lado de la del susodicho, y se asomó a está viendo sobre la alfombra circular al muchacho arquero. Patamon voló hasta posarse sobre su cabeza sin hacer mucho ruido y compartió una mirada de duda con T.K. mientras ambos veían al chico de cabello negro.

Finalmente T.K. se animó y tocó la puerta con el puño un par de veces llamando la atención de Kouta, que se giró y se puso de pie al ver al joven rubio.

-Hola –dijo T.K. esbozando una sonrisa y levantando una mano.

Kouta parecía a punto de responder el saludo cuando la puerta del baño rechinó y al voltear a ver hacia esta T.K. miró a Kotemon saliendo.

-Nada fuera de lo normal –dijo el digimon y luego miró a T.K. y Patamon, lo que lo hizo ponerse algo nervioso.

Kouta miró a T.K. y se encogió de hombros.

-Quería saber si había algo aquí que nos diera alguna pista sobre Davis –dijo con tono de voz derrotado.

-Buena idea –dijo T.K. adentrándose un poco más en la habitación-, ¿encontraste algo? –Kouta negó con la cabeza.

-No… aunque parece que movió algunas cosas de aquí hace poco –le aseguró señalando el ropero-, pero por lo que dijo Ken, seguramente la mayoría de sus actividades las realizaba fuera de este cuarto, así que no creo que vayamos a encontrar algo tan fácil –T.K. asintió.

-¿Y ya en serio? –Preguntó llamando la atención de Kouta que lo miró aparentemente sin saber a qué se refería-. ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó T.K.-, alguien que solo busca pruebas o pistas no pone esa mirada que tienes, o ve un lugar como este de la forma en que tú lo hiciste ¿Qué haces aquí? –Kouta parecía a punto de protestar pero se detuvo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. El muchacho bajó los brazos y luego los puso sobre su cintura mirando al suelo algo pensativo.

-Trato de ver si algo aquí me puede confirmar que Davis es el enemigo… pero…

-¿Pero? –Kouta levantó la mirada.

-¿Este te parece el cuarto de un tirano con delirios de grandeza? –le preguntó con una mirada suplicante. T.K. dejó salir un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No –afirmó el chico.

-Sí, tampoco a mí –coincidió Kouta. T.K. miró con atención el objeto en la mano de Kouta y se lo pidió señalándolo y extendiendo su mano. El muchacho se lo entregó y T.K. lo revisó con la mirada.

-Un videojuego –dijo mirándolo de diferentes ángulos.

-Revise la fecha de lanzamiento, fue hace dos años más o menos –dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta el sofá donde se dejó caer.

-¿Y eso que significa? –preguntó T.K.

-Es el juego más reciente que tiene –dijo señalando hacía la consola-, un juego para dos jugadores. Hay muchas cosas aquí que hablan de una relación cercana entre un Tamer y su compañero –T.K. dejó el estuche sobre el ropero.

-Ken tiene razón –dijo el chico rubio y Kouta apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo resaltando más aun la cicatriz que cruzaba todo su rostro.

-No lo sé –dijo negando con la cabeza. T.K. comprendió rápido que lo que al chico perturbaba era la manera tan obstinada en que había juzgado a Ken, y que eso ahora le hacía tener miedo a volver a equivocarse, al menos suponía que algo de eso debía estar sintiendo. Sonrió con desgano mientras negaba con la cabeza, viendo que el chico continuaba en el sofá aparentemente pensativo, con Kotemon acercándosele.

El chico rubio levantó la vista y miró la habitación detenidamente.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo tratando de llamar su atención-, lo que dijo Ken es cierto. Quizá cualquier podría cambiar y volverse un enemigo, cualquier amenos él. Él siempre tuvo el compromiso más grande y puro que haya visto jamás. Quizá decir eso no ayude en estos momentos pero, es la verdad –Kouta miró a T.K. y asintió-, en fin, si necesitas algo, estoy justo aquí al lado –dijo señalando la habitación contigua a la de Davis, antes de desaparecer.

Kouta dejó salir una risa divertida mientras volvía a agachar la mirada y negaba con la cabeza. Cuanto notaba en esos momentos que verdaderamente no sabía nada sobre los otros habitantes de la mansión a quienes consideraba compañeros de equipo, pero por quienes en realidad jamás se interesó, y esa era una de las más grandes pruebas de ello, puesto que no conocía cual era la habitación de T.K., mientras que la suya y de Kotemon, era la que estaba justo del otro lado de la de Davis.

* * *

Charles sostenía en sus manos el cuaderno revisando la página que Tai había encontrado, al igual que algunas otras que hojeaba con rapidez regresando a la página donde se describía la "Semilla del mal". En una esquina de la habitación Joe dormía profundamente sobre su silla, con Gomamon en su regazo, mientras que Jijimon, a quien Charles había mandado llamar junto con el anciano Gennai, revisaba la computadora, buscando algo. Un archivo se abrió en la pantalla mostrando el diagrama de una planta muy similar s la que estaba dibujada en el libro.

Jijimon leyó en silencio mientras que Charles cerraba el libro. Tai supuso que en ese momento se lo devolvería pero el hombre mantuvo fuertemente agarrado el libro mientras se quitaba los lentes y se frotaba un poco los ojos.

El muchacho castaño ya se había encargado de relatarles a los presentes como había conseguido aquel libro (claro que sin contarles que lo que buscaba era alguna fuente que hablara sobre los señores oscuros que estaban interesados en Hikari), y que debido a lo referente al Emperador y las torres se había olvidado por completo de él hasta que la noche anterior lo encontró y comenzó a revisarlo, encontrándose con la pagina que hablaba sobre una extraña planta que causaba cambios en el comportamiento de las personas que se exponían a sus esporas, y que quizá eso podría explicar lo que estaba sucediendo ahora con Davis.

-Quizá... -dijo Jijimon en un susurro. Joe se removió en la silla acomodándose mejor mientras que Charles miraba la pantalla de la computadora y Tai lo veía a él.

Jijimon se giró. Subió sus pies a la silla y junto las manos apoyándolas sobre sus rodillas, mientras hecha a la cabeza hacia atrás recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

-¿Qué piensas? -preguntó Charles. Gennai se acercó un poco más. Jijimon volteo a ver al anciano banco de datos con aspecto humano mientras comenzaba a acariciarse la barba.

-Posible -dijo con su voz rasposa-, es una posibilidad... -Tai parecía impaciente.

-Hace muchas décadas que no escuchaba nada sobre la semilla del mal -afirmó Gennai. Charles miro fijamente al anciano como pidiéndole que continuará hablando-. Antes de que los humanos entraran en el digimundo, esas plantas existieron, pero también hace años que se extinguieron, los digimons mismos las destruyeron todas.

-Bueno -comenzó Jijimon-, no sería la primera vez que nos topamos con algo supuestamente extinto -dijo mirando a Taichi, quien comprendió de lo que hablaba.

-Por lo que es justo decir que es probable, pero no seguro, que ese sea el origen de toda esta situación -sentencio Charles cruzándose de brazos.

-Una posibilidad es mejor que no saber ni lo que ocurre -insistió Taichi-, ahora podemos buscar una solución.

-No es tan simple chico -intervino Jijimon-, lo único que hay sobre la semilla del mal en la base de datos de HEDM y todos los estudios humanos sobre el digimundo es insuficiente como para poder hablar de algo así como un antídoto -Tai miró a Charles algo molesto, mientras que el hombre solo se limitó a suspirar.

-Por suerte es como tú lo has dicho muchas veces -le dijo Charles al digimon anciano sobre la silla-, los humanos no lo saben todo sobre el digimundo -Jijimon asintió y en su rostro cubierto de pelo pareció dibujarse una sonrisa.

-Buscare en mis archivos, Gennai, ¿Tendría la bondad de ayudarme?

-Por supuesto -dijo el anciano.

-Bien -dijo Charles volteando a ver a Tai, quien seguía mirando el libro celosamente cuidado por el hombre mayor-, mientras tanto, Tai, que todos estén preparados, si llega a haber alguna situación necesito que estén listos para actuar lo antes...

-Charles -el aludido se giró para ver a Yolei que parecía algo nerviosa.

-¿Que sucede? -preguntó el hombre mirando con curiosidad a la joven.

-Es...se... Se trata del general Hyuga, está arriba, quiere hablar con usted -Charles cerro los ojos y apretó los puños.

-Bien -dijo mientras dejaba de apretar con fuerza el libro que Tai le había dado y extendiéndoselo al chico que lo tomó de inmediato-, estaba seguro de que pasaría esto.

* * *

La sala a la derecha de la entrada principal, en la planta baja era uno de los espacios más utilizados de la mansión, por lo que no era extraño encontrar desde muy temprano en la mañana gente que estaba ahí desayunando, viendo el televisor, estudiando o realizando alguna tarea o simplemente pasando el tiempo en uno de los cómodos sillones. Sin embargo lo que si resultaba raro era ver a aquel hombre calvo, alto y con un pulcro uniforme de general con algunas insignias colgando en el pecho, la boina bajo el brazo y la mirada repasando los libros acomodados en el librero al fondo de la sala.

Además, no solo resultaba extraño verlo a él, sino también ver a sus dos escoltas. Hombres vestidos de traje con gafas negras cubriendo sus ojos y acompañados de un par de digimons que parecían dos pequeños hongos metálicos de un color verde similar al de los uniformes de soldados. Entre los cuatro formaban una especie de barrera que mantenía a los chicos alejados del general.

Matt estaba recargado cerca de la entrada de la sala mirando al general Hyuga con los brazos cruzados y con Gabumon a su lado, quien devolvía las fieras miradas que los dos digimons le mandaban a su Tamer. Del otro lado de la entrada, Henri también vigilaba al general con Terriermon sobre su hombro, que al igual que Gabumon parecía estar vigilando a los dos digimons de nombre Ludomon, por si trataban de atacar a los chicos.

Además de los dos jóvenes y sus compañeros, en la sala también se encontraban Sora con Biyomon y Hawkmon, que se había quedado en la sala por petición de Yolei, y que parecía algo nervioso, Ryo que llegó hasta la sala gracias a Hikari y Monodramon, quien permanecía junto al chico que había tomado asiento en el sillón junto a la ventana y finalmente Hikari, sentada en el respaldo del sillón mirando aparentemente con enfado a Hyuga, quien parecía no estar al tanto de la mirada de la chica.

Unos pasos aproximándose a la sala alertaron a todos y cuando las miradas se giraron para ver de quien se trataba, los presentes vieron entrar a Yolei que de inmediato fue con Hawkmon quien saltó hacia la chica que lo recibió en brazos, y detrás de ella llegó Charles, acompañado de Taichi, quien más que nadie, en ese momento parecía desentonar con la seriedad de la situación, pues seguía vestido con ropa para dormir (un pantalón deportivo rojo y una camiseta holgada blanca llena de arrugas), descalzo y con el cabello alborotado, pero con una fiera mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera.

Hyuga se dio la vuelta en ese momento sonriéndole a Charles mientras el hombre de traje caminaba hacia él y el general se habría paso entre sus hombres.

-Director Resse, siempre es un gusto verlo –dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y extendiendo formalmente su mano.

-Hyuga –respondió simplemente Charles extendiendo su mano para tomar la del general y apretarla son sobriedad. Hyuga no dejó de sonreír pese a la actitud distanciada de su interlocutor.

-Como ambos somos hombres ocupados iré directo al punto: la última misión de tus chicos fue… bastante peculiar. Miembros del consejo y en él me incluyo, pensamos que quizá la decisión de dejar todo este asunto en tus manos, no fuera la mejor opción que pudimos haber tomado…

-¿Se me está relevando de mi cargo, General? –preguntó Charles con voz controlada interrumpiendo el discurso seguramente muy ensayado del general que solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No aun, pero no nos tiente –dijo con una voz mucho más sombría que antes-. Usted muy bien sabe lo que ese fracaso de su escuadrón especial significó para toda la agencia y sus planes, sabe perfectamente que no podíamos permitirnos perder…

-Le suplico, esta discusión es mejor tenerla en privado –habló Charles con voz dominante, pero sin perder el porte serio y diplomático que siempre poseía. Hyuga sonrió dirigiendo una gélida y rápida mirada a Tai, que sintió aquellos ojos como cuchillos intentando atravesarlo.

-No hace falta, la discusión termino. Y le informo que permaneceré un par de días aquí, hasta que tengamos nuevas pistas sobre el paradero de su muchacho…perdón, del Emperador de los digimons –Charles pareció tensarse ligeramente con eso último, pero haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol se forzó a no dejarlo ver, respirando larga y lentamente hasta que finalmente pudo hablar sin que su estado de ánimo se reflejara en su voz.

-Por supuesto general –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-. Yolei –la chica reaccionó produciendo un pequeño resuello al escuchar su nombre. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar las cosas hasta que finalmente fue capaz de emitir palabra.

-Si… ha…hay habitaciones disponibles y listas para usarse arriba, señor.

-Excelente –dijo con ánimo-, quizá después de instalarme, pueda tener una pequeña charla con ese muchacho, Ken Ichijouji, seguramente tiene información que nos puede ser útil.

-Ya nos ha proporcionado toda la información que poseía, general –le aclaró Charles. Hyuga sonrió con malicia.

-Estoy seguro de que sí –dijo para después caminar, pasando a un lado de Charles, y luego mirando a Tai de frente. El muchacho le sostuvo la mirada sin retroceder-. Es una lástima que haya perdido a su digimon, joven Kamiya, era una excelente arma –Tai apretó el puño de la mano libre (ya que en la otra seguía sosteniendo el libro) presa del enfado contra aquel hombre.

-Es mi amigo, no un arma –le dijo con la voz más tranquila que fue capaz de utilizar. Hyuga asintió con una expresión de fingida aflicción.

-Mis disculpas, su amigo, no quise expresarme tan fríamente –dijo para después desviar su mirada al libro que Tai sostenía-. ¿Una lectura interesante? ¿Podrías prestármelo? No hallé nada que me motivara –dijo señalando el librero y luego extendiendo la mano para recibir el libro.

Tai desvió con rapidez la mirada hacia Charles que con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza le dijo: No.

-Lo lamento –dijo el chico apartando un poco el libro, protegiéndolo detrás de su espalda-, es solo mi diario, y no me sentiría cómodo prestándolo.

-Ya veo –dijo el general con recelo, alejando su mano del muchacho.

-Pero no se preocupe, justo aquí al lado está la biblioteca de la mansión, seguramente ahí encontrara algo bueno.

-Seguro que sí –dijo el general con voz intimidante para después seguir su camino al exterior de la habitación-. Capotan Ishida, ¿puede escoltarme a una de las habitaciones disponibles? –pidió el general. Matt asintió algo contrariado y se dispuso a guiar al hombre, a quien lo siguieron sus dos escoltas con sus compañeros digimon.

Una vez que el general abandono la sala y comenzaron escuchar pasos en la escalera el ambiente pareció perder algo de tensión. Charles se dio la vuelta y sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie abandono la sala con pasos apresurados.

-Hijo de puta –soltó Hikari con enfado-, maldito Hyuga, ¿Quién se ha creído? –bramó molesta.

-Uno de los miembros del consejo superior de HEDM, con la autoridad de intervenir como lo está haciendo ahora –dijo Henri, igualmente parecía molesto.

-O sea que… ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Sora algo contrariada.

-Tal parece que ya no confían ciegamente en Charles, y prefieren que otro miembro del consejo este vigilándolo –explicó Ryo. Tai asintió sabiendo que lo que el muchacho decía era verdad-, y además de eso, según tengo entendido Hyuga ha estado en contra de Charles desde que el general Satsuki lo nombró su sucesor, dejándolo como director general de HEDM, ya que a partir de ese momento Charles comenzó a realizar grandes cambios en toda la agencia, y ha estado restándole poder a personas como Hyuga, es todo un embrollo.

Hikari miró a Ryo con una mueca que el muchacho respondió con una sonrisa cálida, lo que la hizo ruborizarse y desviar la mirada, viendo a Tai, y en ese momento notó que conocía el libro que ahora el sostenía en sus manos.

-Tai –lo llamó y el muchacho la volteó a ver-, ¿Qué es eso? –dijo señalando el libro. El muchacho lo miró y luego miró a la chica. Miró hacia la entrada de la sala, como vigilando que no hubiera nadie indeseado cerca en ese momento.

-Esto –dijo mostrando el libro a todos los presentes-, es lo que salvara a Davis, pero debemos ser cuidadosos.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Junio 28 de 2085**

El resto del día en que llegó el general Hyuga transcurrió con normalidad, aunque para Tai no fue así del todo, pues la sola presencia de aquel hombre despertaba en él desconfianza y un estado de perpetua alerta. Matt por otro lado había estado cerca del general casi todo el tiempo, al igual que el día siguiente, en que el general Hyuga se dedicó a revisar toda la información de la que era dueño Ken, y que prácticamente le fue arrebatada mientras que a él se le volvió a tratar como a un recluso, confinado a su habitación junto con Wormon bajo la vigilancia de uno de los escoltas de Hyuga, quien se apostó junto con su compañero digimon en la entrada de la habitación del peli azul (la cual continuaba sin puerta).

Y no solo Tai parecía inconforme con la presencia de Hyuga. Todos parecían tener un ánimo algo tenso, pero quien más dejaba notar su enfado era Hikari, quien había aprovechado el tiempo para tener una larga y detallada platica con Juri sobre el general, sobre sus medidas políticas y aparentes intereses personales que tenían que ver con los digimons y el digimundo.

-Básicamente apoya todo lo que tiene que ver con que los humanos se adueñen por completo del digimundo -concluyó Hikari la explicación que están dándole a Juri por medio de la computadora en la sala de la mansión.

La chica guardó silencio un rato, mismo en el que Hikari observó con atención la palidez de la piel de la chica. Su rostro lucia más delgado, y aunque sus ojos lucían más coloridos y menos opacos por el encierro aún tenía una expresión algo triste y cansada, pero se notaba más viva que antes, con más energía y quizá eso fuera muestra de que pronto volvería con sus viejos amigos.

- _Sabes mucho sobre el tema Hikari_ -dijo Juri sonriendo con amabilidad. Kari regreso la sonrisa por el cumplido.

-He estado indagando desde la primera vez que estuvo aquí, además Ryo me ha contado varias cosas sobre el -la chica en la pantalla de la computadora sonrió con picardía ante el comentario de la castaña.

- _Y hablando del tema, ¿Que hay entre tú y Ryo?_ -Hikari se sonrojó con el tono sugerente de su amiga.

-¿Que...de que...? -trataba de decir con nerviosismo.

- _Kouta me contó que te notaron sumamente preocupada cuando le dispararon y que al regresar a la mansión se veían sospechosamente juntos_ -aclaró ante la incertidumbre de Hikari, que luego de escuchar eso, puso un gesto como diciendo "estúpido Kouta". Juri lo notó y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza-. _No lo culpes, él y Henri estuvieron aquí ayer por lo de Leomon y les pedí que me hablaran de cómo han estado las cosas en la mansión, ya sabes, además de los problemas y lo de Davis. Me da gusto saber que al menos una buena noticia hay_ -Hikari sonrió levemente.

-No sé si pueda llamársele buena noticia -dijo en un susurro que parecía un descuido. Juri escucho las palabras de la castaña, las cuales aumentaron su intriga.

 _-¿De qué hablas?_ -preguntó haciendo a Hikari salir de sus cavilaciones.

-Es... complicado, la verdad no estoy muy segura de que es nuestra relación.

- _Acabas de llamarlo una relación, eso implica ya algo de por medio, ¿No?_ -Hikari se recargó en el respaldo de la silla desviando la mirada hacia los diferentes artículos repartidos en el escritorio, alrededor de la computadora.

-Eso creo... es... raro, no hemos discutido acerca de la naturaleza de nuestra relación, teníamos pensado mantenerlo en secreto pero...bueno, nos delatamos -admitió algo apenada, para después cambiar su semblante confundido por una mirada seria y decidida-. Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Cómo va el asunto de Leomon? -Juri bufó von fastidio.

- _Sigue bajo custodia, le han estado realizando pruebas psicológicas para determinar si es peligroso o no, Kouta dice que ya solo se trata de minucias burocráticas, que realmente está fuera de todo peligro y que pronto lo pondrán en libertad, aunque seguramente bajo vigilancia. Henri dice que un digimon actuando así es de los grandes temores de HEDM, debido a todo el poder del que son capaces._

-Claro, como siempre -se quejó Hikari con el mismo tono que había estado usando mientras hablaban de Hyuga.

- _Creo que ese tema tampoco es de los mejores para hablar ahora -dijo Juri algo divertida-, así que preguntaré algo que me ha estado matando desde hace días: ¿Que sucedió con la descendiente de Himari?_ -Hikari miró a la pantalla -, _¿Pudiste hablar con ella? ¿Te dijo algo importante? ¡Ya mujer! ¡Habla!_ -insistió Juri.

-Bueno... Lo que pasa es...

 _-¿Si?_ -la voz de Juri sonaba emocionada.

-No la he buscado -contesto finalmente la castaña.

 _-¿Que?_ -Juri sonaba incrédula -, _bromeas ¿Verdad?_ -Hikari negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que no he tenido cabeza para eso, con todo lo que ha estado pasando.

 _-¿Y qué planeas? ¿Ir hasta que todo acabe?_

-Bueno a decir verdad era lo que estaba pensando -Juri frunció el ceño.

- _Kari, no sabes cuánto tiempo pasara para que todo esto acabe, y sé que te interesas por la gente de la mansión, pero también tienes derecho a ocuparte de tus asuntos personales_ -Hikari asintió.

-Tienes razón es solo... Nunca me ha molestado ser adoptada, amo a mi familia, a mis padres...pero siempre queda la duda de saber quién soy, de donde vengo, que hubo antes de mí, ¿Me explico? Parte de mi historia -Hikari sonreía con nostalgia-, ¿Pero y si ese lado de mi pasado no quiere saber de mí? Pensar en eso me hace sentir miedo, y al mismo tiempo quiero poder conocer eso que tanto tiempo a estado perdido, a pesar de la compañía no puedo evitar sentirme un poco sola de vez en cuando, como si no hubiera algo que me pertenece, o algo a lo que pertenezco, no sé, no sé qué me pasa -Juri asintió comprensiva.

- _Bueno, no lo sabrás hasta no enfrentarlo, ¿No crees?_ -la chica asintió.

Estaba a punto de continuar con la charla cuando unos pasos apresurados aproximándose a la sala llamaron su atención. La chica miró bajo el umbral de la entrada a T.K., quien jadeaba un poco.

-T.K. –dijo Hikari con algo de curiosidad.

-Hay un ataque, Yolei y Cody están abajo –explicó con rapidez antes de volver a correr.

Hikari miró a Juri, quien también la miró algo confundida.

-Ve –le dijo con tranquilidad y Hikari asintió antes de cerrar la ventana en que se encontraba la joven.

Yolei ingresó junto con Hawkmon a la sala donde se encontraba Joe con Gomamon junto a él. Varios tazones vacíos estaban repartidos en una de las mesas de trabajo, y frente al chico había un par de monitores encendidos mostrando diferentes imágenes que la chica contemplo, de una especie de pueblo constituido por varios edificios no muy altos y casas que parecían estar construidas formando una espiral, alrededor de una gran plaza en la cual se ubicaba una construcción semejante a una catedral, y justo frente a la entrada de esta se encontraba una torre negra. Yolei guardó su digivice en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón táctico color blanco mientras subía la cremallera de su chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón y con el escudo de HEDM bordado sobre el pecho del lado izquierdo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó mientras detrás de ella unos pasos acelerados precedieron la llegada de Matt y Gabumon, después de ellos llegaron T.K. con Patamon, Hikari con Gatomon y Cody y Armadillomon.

-Un pueblo llamado Arcenant está siendo atacado, una torre apareció y de inmediato los pobladores de ese lugar intentaron evacuar, pero quedaron atrapados en el pueblo.

-¿Crees que se trate de él? –preguntó Ken quien acababa de llegar a la sala cargando a Wormon, detrás de él entraron Sora y Mimi con Palmon y Biyomon. Kouta llegó a la sala cargando una mochila que al dejar sobre una silla vacía hizo un ruido metálico que parecía indicar que contenía armas dentro.

-Creo que es muy probable que Davis este ahí.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –una voz autoritaria se escuchó en la entrada de la sala y los chicos voltearon para ver al general Hyuga con los brazos cruzados, detrás de él estaban sus escoltas, que al intentar ingresar fueron detenidos por Charles, quien se adelantó a uno deteniéndolo por el hombro, y siguió adentrándose hasta llegar a donde Joe revisaba los monitores.

Joe miró a Hyuga y después volvió su vista a los monitores, manejando el teclado para encender un par de monitores más que mostraron imágenes del continente Sarvar.

-Desde hace algunos días las actividades del emperador se redujeron bastante, dejó totalmente de avanzar hacia la región este y norte del continente, se concentró en el oeste y prácticamente delimitó un territorio completo. Este ataque se sale de ese territorio, no embona en su modo de operar que ya conocemos, esto… bueno…

-Nos está llamando –dijo Matt comprendiendo la forma en que estaba trabajando Davis.

Tai llegó con discreción hasta la sala en el momento justo para escuchar el comentario de Matt, miró las imágenes en el monitor y comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

-El pueblo no tiene nada de especial –continuó Joe-, es un pequeño poblado comerciante, habitado enteramente por digimons, ninguno de gran poder. Todo esto parece un mal movimiento táctico.

-Nos está retando –dijo Kouta-, bien, quiere pelea le daremos pelea, andando.

-Un momento –dijo Hyuga deteniendo al chico que solo alcanzó a darse la vuelta y miró el rostro serio del general-, ¿suelen trabajar sin recibir órdenes primero? –Cuestionó el hombre con severidad-. Esta situación es delicada, y no creo conveniente dejarla así nada más en manos de unos niños.

-Niños –repitió Kouta con indignación.

-Con el debido respeto general –intervino Matt-…

-Nosotros somos los NIÑOS elegidos –se escuchó la voz de otra chica y bajo el umbral de la entrada estaba Rika, con Renamon detrás de ella, Takato y Guilmon a un lado y Henri con Terriermon del otro-, un equipo especial para situaciones como esta. Fuimos reunidos aquí por nuestras habilidades individuales y de grupo para ofrecer una pronta y competente respuesta en casos particulares como este –enunció con seguridad la chica. Hyuga la miró fijamente.

-¿Y si son tan buenos, porque hasta el momento no han logrado nada? –cuestionó de forma retadora el general. Rika parecía molesta y por las expresiones de Takato, Henri y hasta de Renamon parecía que la chica estaba a punto de estallar contra el hombre.

-General Hyuga –se adelantó a intervenir Tai con voz calmada, encarando al hombre que lo miró con curiosidad-, entre los aquí reunidos hay personas que conocen muy bien a Davis, al igual que personas muy bien calificadas para combatir en estas condiciones. Usted nos ha visto en acción, e incluso ha reconocido la sagacidad de nuestra unidad en combate, además el busca confrontarnos a nosotros, y en cierta forma, creo que es nuestra responsabilidad encargarnos de este asunto. Permítanos hacerlo –Hyuga sonrió ante el discurso del chico para después volver a ver los monitores.

-El pueblo de Arcenant, hay un puesto militar cerca de ahí –Joe revisó en otro monitor información sobre el pueblo.

-Por supuesto que lo hay, nos está esperando –dijo Henri de inmediato.

Hyuga asintió complacido.

-Un grupo especial los respaldara entonces –sentenció el general.

-Señor… -quiso intervenir Matt pero la voz de Hyuga sonó aún más dura que antes.

-Si sus sospechas son ciertas no perderemos al Emperador esta vez, será capturado y pondremos punto final a este asunto. Reúna a su equipo Kamiya, y dese prisa – Tai llevó sus manos al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón táctico y extrajo de él un par de guantes grises sin dedos. En su cintura llevaba ya la cartuchera con su arma y un par de cargadores.

-¿Dónde están Kenta y Hirokazu? –preguntó antes de escuchar unos pesados y metálicos pasos que comenzaron a llegar desde el exterior de la sala.

-¿Nos llamaron? –dijo asomándose el chico de lentes y corte de hongo: Kenta.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el muchacho que llevaba una gorra en la cabeza: Hirokazu. Mientras que detrás de ambos chicos Guardromon se asomaba con MarineAngemon sobre su hombro. Tai miró algo inseguro a los chicos pero terminó negando con la cabeza.

-Alístense, tenemos una misión –les informó.

 **Región centro del continente Sarvar, en el digimundo**

 **Junio 28 de 2085**

Sobre las extensas praderas del continente tres helicópteros se abrían paso rumbo al pueblo mercante de Arcenant. Los tres vehículos habían salido de la base militar de HEDM y se dirigían al lugar que en ese momento estaba siendo atacado por el emperador.

Uno de los helicópteros era ocupado por Taichi, quien se estaba terminando de ajustar un chaleco sobre la camisa blanca de manga larga y revisaba la cámara y el cargador de su arma. Sentado a su lado estaba Takato, quien parecía algo nervioso mientras Guilmon lo empujaba ligeramente con una mano, meciéndolo para llamar su atención.

Matt mientras tanto preparaba su escopeta mientras Hirokazu batallaba un poco intentando subir el cierre de su chaqueta, debajo de la cual llevaba un chaleco similar al de Tai. Guardromon permanecía estático recargado al fondo del helicóptero, y sentados en dos filas, una de digimons y otra de Tamers con atuendo militar estaban cuatro parejas. Los digimons, llamados Commandramon, vestían trajes militares y sostenían armas largas, además de poseer miradas serias e imperturbables al igual que los militares, cosa que ponía nervioso al digimon androide.

Kouta por su parte terminó de llenar su carcaj de flechas y dobló su arco para meterlo en uno de sus bolsillos mientras que Kotemon guardaba su espada kendo en su espalda.

Taichi se ajustó un pequeño auricular en el oído para después ver a Takato, quien recibía por parte de Guilmon una botella con agua. El digimon parecía preocupado por el estado del muchacho y tenía la intención de animarlo un poco. Tai le dio una ligera palmada al chico en la espalda, como para animarlo.

-Tranquilo, lo harás bien –le dijo intuyendo cual era su preocupación.

-¿Pero y si no? ¿Qué tal si lo arruino?

-Contamos contigo, más vale que no o hagas –indicó Kouta con tono burlón mientras él y Matt se ajustaban también un par de auriculares y les proporcionaban unos a sus compañeros.

-No sé si podremos realizar la digievolucion nuevamente –se lamentó el muchacho.

-Lo harás, ¿estuviste practicando como te dije? –preguntó Tai y Takato frunció el ceño.

-Solo eran ejercicios de respiración –Tai sonrió divertido.

- _Atención escuadrones_ –escucharon por medio de los auriculares.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Junio 28 de 2085**

-Todo esta listo, las imágenes de las cámaras en el pueblo muestran poca actividad de los invasores de la ciudad –explicaba Joe mientras veía con curiosidad los monitores.

Ryo se encontraba también en la sala, de brazos cruzados y sentado cerca de una mesa junto a Monodramon, molesto por no estar en condiciones de participar en la misión, cerca de él estaba Ken sosteniendo en brazos a Wormon y con uno de los escoltas del general Hyuga muy cerca. Cody y Suzie estaban en otra mesa con Armadillomon y Lopmon, ambos también parecían muy molestos porque no le sabían permitido participar en la misión (dado que solo había disponibles tres digimentals decidieron no enviar a Cody, quien era el más joven, y Suzie, a regañadientes había sido obligada por su hermano a quedarse). Detrás de Joe, Charles y Hyuga también contemplaban los monitores, a la espera de la llegada de los Tamers al pueblo.

-Curioso –dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Charles.

-Creí que a estas alturas ya habría inhabilitado las cámaras de vigilancia, pero siguen activas, además sus fuerzas desplegadas no hacen nada más que rodar por las calles.

-Los está esperando –dijo Ryo sin un ápice de duda. Joe parecía algo preocupado.

-El equipo rojo se encargara de avanzar hasta la torre y deshabilitarla, ¿Escucharon, Henri, Izzy? –Dijo Joe comunicándose con los chicos que viajaban en otro de los helicópteros apartados de Tai y los demás-, Rika, Sora y Mimi los respaldaran junto con el escuadrón de la capitana Haruno.

 _-Entendido –_ escucharon la voz de Henri.

-El equipo amarillo se encargara de cubrirlos, Hikari, Yolei, T.K. y Hirokazu, atentos, recibirán apoyo del escuadrón de Bearmons del capitán Yeun.

- _O.K._ –la voz de T.K. sonaba bastante animada.

-Por último, el equipo azul… -comenzó Joe pero en ese momento Hyuga se aproximó a los controles y del escritorio tomo un micrófono pequeño que acercó a su boca.

-Si sus sospechas son correctas, ustedes irán por el Emperador en cuanto aparezca –dijo con tono serio.

 **Región centro del continente Sarvar, en el digimundo**

 **Junio 28 de 2085**

Rika se sujetaba a las correas de seguridad de su asiento con fuerza, con Renamon a su lado, sintiendo como el helicóptero se mecía ligeramente y escuchaba la voz de Hyuga por el auricular en su oído.

- _En el momento en que el Emperador aparezca, él se convertirá en su objetivo. Confió en que harán lo necesario para terminar con esta situación._

Sora resolló sonoramente al escuchar eso y luego trato de controlarse. Mimi tomó con fuerza la mano de la chica pelirroja mientras Biyomon aleteaba con su ala cerca de la cara de la chica lanzándole una pequeña brisa.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Junio 28 de 2085**

En la sala Ken apretó los puños con rabia mientras que Cody y Suzie se miraban sin comprender que el general acabara de decir algo como aquello. Sin embargo la mirada del hombre era seria y no mostraba rastro alguno de duda. Se notaba que hablaba en serio y que estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio que fuera por lograr una misión exitosa.

 **Región centro del continente Sarvar, en el digimundo**

 **Junio 28 de 2085**

Taichi permaneció de pie sintiendo los ligeros movimientos del helicóptero y mirando por una ventana con frustración. Nadie dijo nada, e incluso los rostros de los militares y Commandramons parecían conmocionados. Kouta parecía pensativo y algo frustrado, intentando decidir qué era lo que debía hacer, hasta que finalmente se decidió y presionando el auricular en su oído hablo con voz clara y fuerte.

\- La prioridad es recuperar a Agumon –los presentes lo miraron expectantes, especialmente Tai que dejó de ver por la ventana y lo miró a el-, si el emperador aparece, nuestra prioridad será recuperar a Agumon. Una vez resuelto ese asunto, trataremos el tema de LA CAPTURA DE DAVIS –dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Tai sonrió al igual que Matt dejando por concluida esa pequeña intervención del general Hyuga que no agregó nada más el resto del recorrido.

* * *

No mucho después de aquella intervención del general los helicópteros se encontraban bastante cerca de las casas más alejadas del centro del poblado. Los chicos miraron desde las ventanas el pueblo cuyas filas de casas creaban amplias calles en las cuales se alzaban frondosos árboles dando a todo el lugar un aspecto entre un poblado bien definido y un bosque que se abría paso entre el.

-No me molestaría visitar este lugar para pasar las vacaciones –dijo T.K. admirando el lugar. Hikari sonrió aunque su buen humor no duró mucho tiempo, pues pronto recordó por lo que estaban ahí.

-Trataremos de aterrizar en la plaza central, sujétense –indicó el piloto mientras el helicóptero en que viajaban, al igual que los otros dos se giraban abruptamente para dirigirse al centro del pueblo, donde estaba la gran catedral.

Mientras los vehículos aéreos iniciaban el descenso, de la catedral surgieron dos figuras aladas, grandes y negras que emprendieron el vuelo hacia los helicópteros, los cuales apenas lograron eludir las embestidas.

Las dos bestias aladas se alzaron sobre los helicópteros rugiendo espantosamente y agitando sus enormes y zarrapastrosas alas negras. Se trataba de dos Devidramons que parecían a punto de continuar con su ataque sobre los helicópteros en que viajaban los Tamers. Pero antes de llegar hasta ellos un gran destello fue visible desde uno de los Helicópteros, mismo del cual después salieron dos digimons voladores que se dispararon hacia los enemigos.

El primero de ellos tenía la apariencia de un insecto de color amarillo y largas y curveadas alas de un tono café, que de inmediato arremetió con una ráfaga de disparos contra los Devidramons frenando su ataque, mientras el otro digimon, un ser con rostro y cuerpo de mujer, pero con alas de plumaje blanco en lugar de brazos y piernas que terminaban en afiladas garras comenzó a aletear produciendo unas fuertes ráfagas de viento que golpearon a los digimons causándoles cortadas en la piel.

Tai presenciaba el combate desde la ventanilla del helicóptero en que se encontraba mientras este buscaba continuar con el descenso.

- _Mothmon y Harpymon se encargaran de cubrirnos_ –escuchó el castaño la voz de Yolei por medio del auricular.

El helicóptero continuó su rumbo hacia la plaza pero antes de poder llegar, a través de los ventanales de la catedral los cuales estallaron produciendo una lluvia de vidrios multicolor salieron algunos Airdramon agitando sus grandes alas rojizas, abriendo amenazadoramente sus grandes fauces y sacudiendo su cuerpo largo como de serpiente.

-¿Alguien más ha notado que parece tener un especial gusto por esos digimons? –preguntó Kouta con ánimo de reducir la tensión.

Los helicópteros detuvieron el descenso mientras sobre uno de ellos, uno de los Airdramon arremetió con violencia provocando que se sacudiera violentamente y comenzara a descender deprisa.

-¡Debemos ayudarlos! –gritó Tai al ver la escena.

 _-¡No! Estamos bien_ –escucharon la voz de Hikari-, _descenderemos más atrás, ustedes cuídense de los que enemigos que aun quedan_ –indicó la chica castaña, y pese a la preocupación de Tai este asintió.

-Bien. Les toca –dijo refiriéndose a Guardromon y Hirokazu, quien dio un respingo y luego asintió.

Kouta se levantó al igual que Tai, lanzándose contra el costado del helicóptero y accionando la manija para abrirla. Entre los dos corrieron la puerta de acceso y cuando ya estaba abierta Guardromon avanzó con sus pesados pasos metálicos provocando algunas sacudidas en el helicóptero que se mantuvo lo más estable posible hasta que el digimon saltó dejándose caer para después accionar los propulsores en su espalda adquiriendo el impulso para golpear con fuerza a uno de los Airdramon que impacto contra otro y los tres cayeron a gran velocidad hasta aterrizar en un pequeño quiosco no muy aleado de la plaza.

Hirokazu miró con preocupación la nove de polvo que se levantó en el lugar de la caída.

Matt se liberó los seguros y se puso de pie acompañado por Gabumon. Tai y Kouta seguían ferrados a la puerta del helicóptero, y el chico moreno miró al rubio con seriedad mientras este se paraba peligrosamente cerca del borde del helicóptero.

-¿Seguros que quieren hacerlo? –preguntó elevando su voz por encima del sonido del rotor de las aspas. El Ishida volteó a ver a Gabumon quien asintió con una mirada seria y después solo le sonrió a Tai asintiendo. Tai negó con la cabeza formando una sonrisa en su rostro para luego voltear a ver como hacia ellos se dirigía otro Airdramon a gran velocidad.

Sin más, Gabumon saltó del helicóptero y junto con el saltó Matt quedando por encima del digimon mientras iban ganando velocidad y la distancia entre ellos y Airdramon se iba cortando.

Tai miró desde el helicóptero como Matt y Gabumon iba n cayendo, para luego notar que el digimon comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño cambiando drásticamente su apariencia hasta que al momento de impactar contra el Airdramon fue Garurumon quien embistió al digimon y Matt aterrizó sobre el lomo de su compañero aferrándose a este mientras obligaban al digimon volador a descender a toda velocidad hasta que aterrizaron a mitad de una calle, con Garurumon aplastando las alas del digimon y Matt sujeto al pelaje blanco con manchas azules de su compañero que emitió un sonoro aullido.

-Tiene estilo –dijo Kouta.

Ambos chicos vieron que otros dos Airdramons se aproximaban a ellos y se apresuraron a cerrar la puerta.

-Tenemos la atención de los otros dos, Henri, avancen a la torre, nosotros alejaremos a los enemigos –indicó Tai por medio del auricular.

- _De acuerdo, tengan cuidado_ –les respondió Henri. El helicóptero dio un drástico cambio de dirección y aceleró hacia alejándose de la plaza central seguido por los dos Airdramons.

* * *

Henri se aferraba con fuerza a las correas que lo sujetaban a su asiento mientras el helicóptero descendía con algo de brusquedad hasta que finalmente tocó el suelo haciéndolo exhalar con alivio. De inmediato notó que alguien lo miraba y al levantar la vista vio un rostro femenino con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Se trataba de una mujer joven de cabello corto y de un tono entre castaño y rosado que se asomaba debajo de su casco, con atuendo militar y en el pecho la insignia que la identificaba como la capitana del escuadrón con quienes trabajarían en esa misión. Henri correspondió la sonrisa algo apenado mientras la capitana se desabrochaba rápidamente las correas y se ponía de pie.

-Atención –dijo la capitana Tomiko Haruno-, según la información que tenemos hay otro grupo de enemigos en la catedral, asó que tengan cuidado, muévanse rápido y hagan lo que deban hacer –indicó deprisa mientras abrían la puerta del helicóptero y cuatro digimons de pequeña estatura, de cuerpos redondos y vestidos con mallas grises y con capuchas rojas cubriendo sus rostros, y largas espadas cargadas en sus espaldas formaron una línea, detrás de ellos se posicionaron los militares apuntando con rifles de asalto.

Henri se levantó cargándose en la espalda una mochila que, con la ayuda de Terriermon levantó y comenzó a andar con dificultad debido al peso. Detrás de él salieron Rika y Renamon, quien saltó sobre el helicóptero para mirar desde ahí mejor el área circundante que parecía desierta. Detrás de ellas salieron Sora y Mimi con Palmon y Biyomon, y por ultimo Izzy quien levantó la mirada para ver el cielo despejado.

-Deprisa, esto acabara cuando la torre esté inhabilitada –dijo Henri avanzando tan rápido como podía mientras los militares y digimons (llamados Ninjamon) formaban una barricada que lo mantenía seguro.

Rika y Renamon se quedaron en la parte trasera de la formación, y cerca de ellas avanzaban Sora con Biyomon volando cerca y Mimi, con Palmon corriendo a su lado. Izzy estaba detrás de Henri con Tentomon volando a su lado y Terriermon manteniendo un acelerado paso para seguirlos.

Corrían hacia uno de los costados de la catedral mirando los ventanales rotos y el vidrio regado en el suelo, pero sin escuchar ni percibir movimiento de ningún enemigo. La capitana Haruno dirigía la avanzada y al detenerse de golpe el resto del escuadrón se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Henri recuperando el aliento. Transportar la mochila no era algo sencillo.

-La torre –señaló. Henri seguía jadeando y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

-Pues vamos –dijo pero la chica lo detuvo por el hombro.

-¿No crees que es demasiado simple? –le preguntó. Henri se liberó del agarre.

-Li único que creo es que hay que terminar ya con esto –dijo de forma retadora volviendo a trotar, pero esta vez solo.

-¡Espera! –le pidió la chica, justo para después ver un extraño resplandor en la esquina de la catedral.

Henri avanzó sin miedo ni duda hasta escuchar el sonido de una especie de disparo y luego a pocos metros delante de él ver una explosión que lo empujó hacia atrás derribándolo y haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza. El chico se levantó tan pronto como pudo viendo una gran nube de polvo y humo y sintiéndose aturdido. Un sonido seco detrás de él lo hizo voltear y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que el sonido era producido por los pasos de la capitana Haruno quien corría hacia él. Cuando lo tuvo cerca lo ayudó a incorporarse mientras le decía algo que el chico no alcanzaba a escuchar.

-¿Estas bien? –Los labios de la mujer se movían pero el chico no era capaz de entender sus palabras-, ¿Qué si estás bien? –insistió la mujer haciendo que el chico reaccionara poco a poco.

-Que… ¿Qué? –preguntó aun un poco aturdido. La capitana lo ayudó a levantarse y Henri notó que a su alrededor estaban los Ninjamon y los militares apuntando con sus armas, más atrás Rika y Renamon lucían alertas, al igual que Mimi y Palmon. Izzy y Sora mantenían la mirada dirigida a la catedral, por donde volaban Biyomon y Tentomon inspeccionando el área.

El muchacho sintió un agudo dolor en la frente y dejó salir un quejido, para luego percatarse de que se trataba de la mano de la capitana que le estaba palpando la frente.

-Una herida pequeña, un precio bajo para una imprudencia tan grande, tenía entendido que eras de los listos –lo reprendió la mujer mientras extraía una especie de parche que le colocó al muchacho en la frente volviendo a provocarle dolor.

-¡No vemos al atacante! –exclamó Tentomon girando hacia donde estaba su Tamer.

-¡Bien, vuelvan! –Pidió Izzy, y luego miró hacia el lugar de la explosión-, que increíble poder.

-¿Crees que sea alguna de las formas de Veemon? –lo interrogó Sora. El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá, sea lo que sea, debemos tener cuidado…

Izzy guardó silencio al notar movimiento en la catedral, de la cual vio salir a varios digimons. Frente a ellos se formó un gran grupo de Bakemons y Gotsumons, todos con los aros negros en sus cuerpos. El chico pelirrojo miró la catedral encontrándose con un resplandor plateado que nuevamente se perdió.

-El que atacó sigue oculto dentro de la catedral, tengan cuidado –indicó Izzy. La capitana asintió mientras apuntaba con su rifle.

* * *

Hikari sintió otra fuerte sacudida del helicóptero en que viajaban, perseguidos por uno de los Airdramons. Estaban cerca de descender pero el digimon les hacía el trabajo mucho más complicado. Airdramon estaba preparado para lanzar un ataque más mientras el Helicóptero se estabilizaba a mitad de una amplia calle con un par de edificios altos a sus lados que le impedían poder moverse con libertad, cuando un destello blanco arremetió contra el derribándolo.

El piloto vio la escena aliviado.

-Harpymon acaba de terminar con el enemigo, hora de aterrizar esa chatarra –dijo mirando sobre su hombro al resto de la tripulación que igualmente parecían aliviados.

Harpymon volvió a elevarse mientras veía al helicóptero descender, pero en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, y uno de los edificios comenzó a derrumbarse dejando ver a un digimon con apariencia de dinosaurio, de piel azul en cuyas manos se encontraban dos grandes fauces arremetió contra un costado del helicóptero haciéndolo descender bruscamente hasta impactar contra el suelo. Harpymon miró con preocupación el vehículo inservible en el suelo y de inmediato se lanzó contra el digimon atacando con sus garras al digimon que se defendió dando bruscos manotazos de los que Harpymon se libró con relativa facilidad.

Cerca del helicóptero comenzaron a aparecer unos cuantos Ogremons, cargando sus mazos de hueso y con los aros negros controlando sus actos.

Hikari reaccionó dentro del vehículo derribado, asegurada al asiento y algo adolorida. Se comenzó a mover intentando liberarse y mirando al resto de sus compañeros.

- _Equipo Rojo, ¿me copian? ¡Hikari! ¡T.K.! ¡Respondan!_ –escuchó la chica por medio del auricular la voz preocupada de Joe.

-Estamos bien, creo –dijo la chica. Gatomon, que estaba a un lado de ella comenzó a reaccionar y al despertar por completo comenzó a cortar las correas de su asiento con sus garras, para continuar con las de Hikari. La chica notó movimiento cerca de Hirokazu, quien estaba inconsciente y luego salir a MarineAngemon, que parecía no haber sufrido daño alguno.

 _-¿Por qué nadie más contesta?_

-Están…inconscientes, la caída fue muy brusca –dijo Hikari mientras se liberaba completamente del asiento.

- _Pues hazlos reaccionar pronto, están rodeados de enemigos –_ les indicó con preocupación el chico. Hikari en ese momento escuchó golpes en el exterior del helicóptero. Miró a Gatomon quien le devolvió la mirada con seriedad y la chica tomó entre sus manos el digivice con fuerza.

El Ogremon de fuera volvió a golpear el costado del helicóptero y luego tomó la destartalada estructura arrancando parte de ella y arrojándola con violencia. Al hacerlo se asomó para ver recibir un golpe de Gatomon que lo hizo retroceder hasta tropezar. El digimon felino aterrizó sobre el helicóptero en posición de combate, mientras a la distancia Harpymon seguía combatiendo con Deltamon.

El resto de los Ogremons se reunieron rodeando el helicóptero, en total eran cinco. Gatomon sonrió lanzándose sobre uno de ellos, golpeándolo con ambos puños, para luego caer al suelo y levantarse lanzando un gancho a la quijada de otro de los enemigos. Al aterrizar nuevamente, el golpe de uno de los mazos le dio de lleno lanzándola empujándola hasta estrellarse contra el helicóptero derribado. Frente al digimon se posicionaron de manera atemorizante los tres Ogremons jadeando de rabia al respirar. Gatomon se incorporó con dificultad y sin temor.

-¡Hey! –Los Ogremons se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Hikari-, yo también estoy aquí, que no se les olvide –dijo levantando en alto el digivice que comenzó a emitir una intensa luz.

-Gatomon Armordivolve a… -la luz llenó el cuerpo de Gatomon, el cual creció y antes de desvanecerse por completo una figura grande de cuatro patas arremetió con violencia sobre los Ogremons, empujando a los tres a la vez con tal fuerza que se estrellaron entre los escombros a sus espaldas-, Goatmon

Hikari salió del vehículo y miró al gran digimon parecido a una cabra de pelaje gris, con grandes cuernos dorados, una barba blanca que casi tocaba el suelo y una campana colgando de su cuello y asomándose detrás de la barba. La chica acarició el costado del digimon que permaneció quieto mientras que del interior del helicóptero comenzaban a salir el resto de los miembros del escuadrón algo aturdidos.

Yolei se ajustó las gafas y miró a un lado donde Harpymon estaba atacando con ráfagas de viento a Deltamon. Deprisa se aproximó a donde el digimon estaba combatiendo. Giró para ver al resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Deben ayudarlo! –pidió la chica. Los militares parecían temerosos.

-Esa cosa es gigantesca –dijo uno de ellos mientras que el grupo de digimons con apariencia de pequeños oseznos con gorras en la cabeza.

T.K. levantó la mirada viendo al escuchar el zumbido del aleteo de Mothmon y miró a Hikari con una sonrisa en el rostro. La chica comprendió en lo que pensaba y dando un par de palmadas en el lomo de Goatmon le indicó a este que fuera a ayudar a Harpymon.

El digimon asintió y levantándose sobre sus patas traseras para después dejarse caer emprendió la carrera hacía Deltamon.

Harpymon continuaba sus ataques, acercándose a Deltamon para rasgarlo con sus garras y alejándose cuando este arremetía con su brazo izquierdo en forma de cráneo o con el derecho de hocico alargado y metálico. Harpymon eludió uno de los ataques, pero el segundo lo recibió de lleno retrocediendo hasta casi estrellarse contra el edificio que tenía detrás. Deltamon aprovecho para reunir energía en sus tres fauces preparando su ataque definitivo, pero antes de dispararlo una ráfaga de balas lo golpeo en la parte superior del cuerpo llegando hasta su cabeza, mientras que Goatmon lo embistió con fuerza cerca de la cadera empujándolo con violencia haciéndolo caer.

Mothmon se aproximó al digimon siendo golpeado por el brazo cibernético, mientras que la segunda embestida de Goatmon dirigida al torso del digimon en el suelo, fue recibida con el brazo de cráneo del digimon produciendo un gran estruendo e hizo retroceder a Goatmon que trató de detener el impulso con sus patas que dejaron marcas sobre el suelo adoquinado de la calle.

Deltamon rugió poniéndose de pie mientras Harpymon se elevaba sobre él y volvía a arremeter con una ráfaga de viento que el digimon resistió cubriéndose con ambos brazo. Aunque el ataque de Harpymon no parecía causarle gran daño al enemigo, el digimon continúo con la intención de poder frenarlo. Mothmon regresó volando a toda velocidad posicionándose junto a Harpymon que parecía estarse agotando. El digimon insecto voló posicionándose sobre Harpymon para después liberar una especie de polvo que fue empujado por las ráfagas de aire que producía Harpymon, y al llegar hasta Deltamon produjeron un fuerte estallido que envolvió al digimon en una gran llamarada. Al dispersarse esta Deltamon parecía bastante dañado, con un ennegrecido recubrimiento en todo el cuerpo, y antes de que pudiera hacer algún otro movimiento una tercera embestida de Goatmon lo golpeó de lleno en el estómago derribándolo.

Hikari suspiró aliviada al ver la conclusión del combate y volteó a ver a los militares junto a ellos que lucían bastante sorprendidos.

-Qué bueno que nos acompaña la milicia –dijo con burla para después darles la espalda y dirigirse a donde Harpymon, Mothmon y Goatmon se encontraban, y con quienes se reunió MarineAngemon comenzando a usar su poder para recuperar las energías de los digimons.

* * *

El último helicóptero en aire se abría paso alejándose bastante del centro de la ciudad, perseguido por un par de Airdramons. El vehículo sobrevolaba los últimos edificios del pueblo cuando dio un movimiento repentino girándose lo suficiente para que los digimons quedaran de frente al costado del mismo, el cual se abrió en ese momento y mostro a Tai, Kouta, Takato, el grupo entero de Commandramons y a Guilmon apuntando a los enemigos.

-¡Fuego! –exclamó Tai y los Airdramons quedaron cegados por el destello de las detonaciones para luego ser golpeados por toda una ráfaga de balas de micro detonación y las bolas de fuego de Guilmon.

Uno de los digimons se elevó tratando de eludir los disparos, mientras que el otro comenzó a caer. El helicóptero quedó en medio de los dos digimons, uno que paso por arriba elevándose unos cuantos metros más antes de comenzar a descender, y el otro que paso por abajo rosando con su cabeza el tren de aterrizaje del vehículo y pasando peligrosamente cerca de él, hasta que al final, la cola golpeó con fuerza el helicóptero que se comenzó a mecer. La correa con que se había ajustado Kouta se reventó y la fuerza de la inercia lo empujó hacia la abertura en el helicóptero. Tai liberó uno de sus arneses y saltó hacía el chico que en ese momento salió del vehículo, pero Taichi alcanzó a sujetarlo de la muñeca.

Kouta quedó colgando en el exterior del helicóptero sujetado por Tai que se aferraba a la correa que aún estaba sujeta a su asiento y con la otra mano sujetaba fuertemente la muñeca de Kouta. La correa de la que Tai estaba sujeta comenzó a reventarse por el peso y cuando finalmente lo hizo Tai sintió una fuerte sacudida, para después voltear a ver a Takato sosteniendo con dificultad la correa y a Guilmon sujetándolo de la cintura con un trazo mientras con el otro se aferraba al asiento.

-¡Aterricen esta cosa de una vez! –gritó Takato siendo obedecido de inmediato.

El helicóptero continuó con el descenso. Kouta sintió que sus pies tocaron el suelo y se alejó del lugar de aterrizaje del vehículo jadeando un poco. Kotemon saltó del helicóptero apenas este estuvo bien plantado en el suelo y corrió hacia Kouta quien lo recibió con una sonrisa amigable. Tai y Takato también se reunieron con el muchacho, mientras el escuadrón permanecía cerca del helicóptero. Hirokazu descendió del helicóptero al final, tropezando ligeramente, para después emprender la carrera al ver que sus compañeros no estaban con el grupo de militares.

El muchacho de cabello largo y negro guardó el arma que seguía sujetando con una mano y sacó su arco el cual desdobló y preparo una flecha, mientras trataba de ver por encima de las casas construidas en un terreno irregular que subían y bajaba, la catedral o la torre a mitad del pueblo.

-Creo que será más seguro continuar de pie –dijo jadeando un poco aun.

- _Chicos, ¿me escuchan?_ –Kouta presionó el auricular en su oído al escuchar la voz de Joe.

-Bastante bien, ¿Qué dicen los monitores? ¿Los asientos son cómodos? ¿El aire acondicionado funciona bien? –dijo con tono burlón, a lo que Tai lo golpeó con el hombro. Kouta hizo un gesto de fastidio sin agregar nada más.

- _No hay tiempo para tus comentarios tontos Kouta, Rika y los demás necesitan apoyo, dense prisa_ –les indicó con voz seria. Kouta pareció preocuparse al escuchar eso y miró a sus compañeros.

-Hay que llegar cuanto antes –Tai asintió y volteó a ver a Takato.

-Quizá Growlmon podría llevarnos más rápido –Takato lucia titubeante. El muchacho volteó a ver a Guilmon y este le sonrió tratando de infundirle calma y seguridad. El chico asintió para después cerrar los ojos y comenzar a respirar lenta y prolongadamente.

Tai y Kouta miraban fijamente al chico hasta que escucharon detrás de ellos pasos que resonaban por toda la calle. Se giraron para encontrarse con un grupo de Nanimons que formaron una línea a lo largo de toda la calle como cerrándoles el paso. El muchacho castaño volteó a ver a Takato que parecía no haberse percatado de la llegada de nuevos enemigos y luego miró a Hirokazu, a quien le hizo una seña indicándole que tomara su arma mientras el sacaba la suya.

-Los detendremos, el tiempo suficiente para que Takato pueda lograr la digievolucion –dijo Tai en voz baja a Kouta quien levantó su arco apuntando a los Nanimons mientras que Kotemon se preparaba adoptando una postura de guardia.

Los tres chicos (contando a Hirokazu) y Kotemon formaron una línea entre los Nanimons que comenzaron a avanzar y Takato quien seguía de pie, con los ojos cerrados y con Guilmon a su lado.

Una gran explosión originada cerca de los Nanimons y que lanzó a volar a algunos de ellos retumbó por toda la calle y de la nube de humo surgió un digimon de gran tamaño, semejante a un gorila de pelaje blanco y con un cañón en lugar de su brazo derecho. Ante la explosión Takato abrió los ojos dejando de lado su tarea (sin percatarse de que su digivice comenzaba a iluminarse tenuemente) y vio al enemigo mientras este lanzaba un rugido feroz al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba el pecho.

-Eso dificulta un poco las cosas –dijo Kouta sin dejar de mantener el arco en alto.

Tai miró con discreción a Takato quien tenía una expresión seria que lo hacía ver preparado para el combate y luego notó en Guilmon una mirada semejante a la de su Tamer. Detrás de él el grupo de militares y Commandramons, liderados por un joven alto y delgado (el capitán Yeun) se apresuraban a llegar con ellos.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de los enemigos, ustedes dense prisa y vayan con el resto –les indicó el capitán mientras los militares y digimons se repartían por la calle con sus armas en alto.

-Tai, a su izquierda hay una calle despejada, síganla hasta el final y luego giren por la intersección diagonal a la izquierda, ese camino los llevara casi hasta la catedral –les indicó Joe por los auriculares.

-Entendido –respondió el castaño mientras el resto de sus compañeros que habían escuchado la indicación comenzaban a desplazarse ante la mirada vigilante del digimon (un Gorillamon), quien levantó su cañón listo para disparar, y en ese momento justo comenzó la ráfaga de disparos por parte del escuadrón del capitán Yeun.

Varios Nanimons saltaron para proteger al Gorillamon de los disparos mientras que el imponente digimon se movía lateralmente buscando cubrirse para poder preparar su contraataque asía los oponentes.

-¡deprisa! –exclamó el capitán empujando al muchacho castaño que obedeció moviéndose, para detenerse a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Estarán bien? –preguntó el chico antes de que una explosión se originara no muy apartada de él, producto de un disparo del Gorillamon quien volvió a su refugio detrás del borde de un edificio cercano.

-Para esto nos entrenan muchacho –le respondió apuntando con su rifle a los Nanimons que avanzaban hacia ellos, y que caían envueltos en la espuma especial de las balas o con ligeras convulsiones por los disparos de cargas eléctricas.

Tai se apresuró a alcanzar al resto de sus compañeros mientras los militares avanzaban hacia los enemigos que también se lanzaban sobre ellos.

En el interior de la catedral, los sonidos del combate que se vivía fuera, en la plaza, retumbaban con eco. En la parte superior, donde estaba el acceso a las torres en que se ubicaban las campanas un ser de cuerpo plateado y robusta estructura caminaba con calma arrastrando una larga capa gris en su espalda. El digimon asomó por uno de los destrozados vitrales y vio debajo a un grupo de sus enemigos rodeados por una horda de Gotsumons, los cuales eran mantenidos a raya por los Tamers y digimons.

El ser respiró hondo concentrando el aire en su boca preparando uno de sus ataques.

Biyomon lanzó su espiral mágico hacia un Gotsumon que saltó de entre la multitud que los rodeaba y el digimon fue golpeado de lleno por el ataque retrocediendo varios metros. Ella y Tentomon se encargaban de proteger a Sora, Rika, Mimi, Izzy y Henri desde arriba, mientras que Palmon utilizaba su hiedra venenosa para tomar arrojar a los enemigos más cercanos unos contra otros haciéndolos estrellarse. Terriermon y Renamon intentaban, desde distintos puntos, abrir una brecha entre los enemigos que los rodeaban. Renamon desde el exterior disparando sus cristales contra los Gotsumon que trataban de cerrar el círculo, mientras al mismo tiempo se defendía de los ataques de otros enemigos del mismo tipo lanzando patadas y rápidos puñetazos, mientras que Terriermon, dentro del círculo disparaba para intentar abrirse paso entre los digimons de roca.

Tentomon lanzó uno de sus truenos contra un par de enemigos detrás de Renamon, para luego levantar ligeramente la visita y notar en la catedral un resplandor extraño, en el lugar justo donde se comenzó a formar un gran destello.

-O no –dijo al percatarse de que se trataba de un enemigo a punto de atacar-, ¡Todos aléjense! –exclamó descendiendo para comenzar a empujar a Izzy hacia el sitio más despejado de la barrera de Gotsumons que los aprisionaban.

Un disparo de fuego surcó el cielo en dirección a los Tamers que alcanzaron a alejarse del punto justo del impacto, pero igualmente la explosión los lanzó dispersándolos y haciéndolos caer pesadamente. Rika levantó la vista sintiendo la espalda adolorida para ver tato a sus compañeros como a los digimons enemigos repartidos por el suelo.

-Mierda –dijo levantando la vista y viendo hacia la catedral donde alcanzó a ver al enemigo con claridad. Tomo rápidamente su digivice para analizar la información del digimon mientras que Renamon se acercaba a la chica ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Mimi se incorporó sintiendo un fuerte dolor en uno de sus hombros y al palpar el área sintió una especial humedad. Supo en ese momento que sangraba.

-Ginkakumon –informó Rika al ver la información en su digivice-, es un digimon muy peculiar y poderoso –dijo mientras ayudaba a Henri a ponerse de pie.

-Y va a atacar de nuevo –dijo Sora con preocupación al ver al digimon con la intención de escupir otra llamarada.

Biyomon arremetió contra Ginkakumon golpeándolo en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas y haciéndolo retroceder y desviar el disparo que golpeó en la catedral despedazando parte del techo de la misma. El digimon ave cayó al suelo dentro de la catedral, cerca del digimon que la tomó de inmediato por la cabeza, levantándola y poniéndola frente a él con la intención de dispararle a esa corta distancia otra bola de fuego, cosa que estuvo a punto de hacer pero un trueno de Tentomon lo golpeó en el brazo haciéndole notar la presencia del otro enemigo, contra el cual lanzó a Biyomon con fuerza haciendo que los dos colisionaran en el aire y comenzaran a caer.

Sora emprendió la carrera junto con Mimi y Palmon. El digimon planta tomó en el aire a Tentomon con sus largos dedos en forma de látigos mientras la chica pelirroja se lanzó para atrapar a Biyomon cayendo sobre su espalda después de eso.

-¡Tonta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre solo lanzarte así a combatir a ese enemigo? –le dijo con preocupación la chica.

-Solo quería protegerte Sora –le dijo el ave con voz débil. Sora derramó un par de lágrimas sosteniendo a su compañera.

De lejos Mimi las observaba sujetándose el hombro cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo detrás de ella y al voltear se encontró con Ginkakumon que levantó una de sus enormes manos dispuesto a golpear a la chica. Palmon lanzó su hiedra venenosa hacia el digimon para intentar contenerlo, pero la fuerza del oponente era abrumadora y con un brusco jalón atrajo a Palmon hacia el recibiéndola con una patada que la dejó fuera de combate. El digimon dejó caer a Palmon para después volver a mirar fijamente a Mimi quien jadeaba y tenía una expresión de preocupación al ver a su compañera.

Ginkakumon volvió a levantar su mano de forma amenazante, pero esta vez un disparó impacto en ella envolviendo casi todo su brazo con una espuma blanca. El digimon volteó hacia la dirección del disparo solo para ver a Harpymon envistiéndolo y levantándolo en el aire con gran rapidez.

A una buena distancia de ahí Hikari, T.K., Yolei y Kenta con MarineAngemon sobre su espalda montaban a Goatmon. El chico rubio detrás de la joven castaña de pelo corto sostenía un largo rifle de francotirador cuyo cañón aun humeaba ligeramente.

-Excelente tiro –le dijo Hikari mientras de Goatmon descendían Yolei y Kenta.

-Oye, no puedes ser familia de un Ishida y no saber usar un arma –le dijo en tono relajado.

-Muy bien –dijo Hikari algo impresionada.

-No, hablo en serio, mi papá es un gran aficionado a la caza, desde niños quería que Matt y yo supiéramos disparar, a mi mamá eso nunca le pareció muy apropiado –explicó el chico. Hikari miró al joven por encima del hombro.

-Casi nunca hablas de tu familia –le dijo en tono confidente.

-Es…complicada –se explicó el chico bajando la mirada antes de descender del lomo de Goatmon.

En el cielo Ginkakumon forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre de Harpymon quien finalmente soltó al digimon dejándolo caer sobre el techo de la catedral. El digimon rodó sobre el suelo y se posiciono de pie vigilando al digimon de plumas blancas que sobrevolaba alrededor de él. A Harpymon se unió casi de inmediato Mothmon, quien comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de balas que pasaron cerca de Ginkakumon quien se lanzó a un lado para evitar ser alcanzado por las balas. Mothmon y Harpymon se pusieron uno junto al otro vigilando al enemigo.

-Es muy fuerte –aseguró Mothmon.

-Demasiado –agregó Harpymon-, un digimon como él es poco común según sé –dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿crees que podamos con él? –preguntó Mothmon. Harpymon aleteaba con ligereza para mantenerse en el aire mientras adoptaba una postura de combate.

-Es nuestro trabajo, ¿no? –le dijo con voz segura antes de que ambos volvieran al ataque.

Takato, Taichi, Kouta, Hirokazu, Kotemon y Guilmon continuaban corriendo por las calles desiertas. Lograron distinguir la punta de la torre y los sonidos del combate cada vez eran más nítidos, lo que los impulsaba a continuar y no dejar que sus fuerzas flaquearan.

Kouta encabezaba al grupo, y hasta cierto punto era difícil para el resto seguirlo.

-¡Oye! Más despacio –pidió Hirokazu algo cansado.

-Dense prisa, debemos ayudar a los demás –les respondió el chico.

-Ayudar a Rika dirá –le susurro el muchacho de la gorra a Takato quien bufó molesto mientras aceleraba el paso, dejando atrás solo a Hirokazu.

Tai se mantenía cerca de Kouta mientras observaba con detenimiento los alrededores, teniendo una extraña sensación en el estómago, y un cosquilleo extraño que le recorría prácticamente todo el cuerpo.

El grupo siguió corriendo hasta que una llamarada impacto delante de ellos obligándolos a detenerse. Del techo de un edificio saltó un Musyamon empuñando su espada y apuntando con la punta hacia los Tamers, que se detuvieron por completo encarando al enemigo.

-Maldita sea, parece que se dio un buen tiempo para reunir buenos soldados –dijo Kouta con la voz agitada por el tiempo corriendo. Kotemon y Guilmon se prepararon para la batalla mientras que Tai seguía sintiendo algo extraño, un presentimiento de que algo estaba por comenzar.

-Gracias por notarlo –escucharon decir, por una voz bastante conocida para los cuatro chicos y los dos digimons.

Detrás de Musyamon unos pasos hicieron notar al grupo la presencia de un muchacho vestido con prendas negras y una larga gabardina del mismo color. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros que se retiró al quedar a un lado de Musyamon, sin preocupación alguna, ante las miradas de Tai y los demás. Kouta tensó el arco pero sin apuntarle al chico de pelo rojizo, mientras este respiraba hondo y resoplaba con fuerza negando con la cabeza.

-Ustedes no aprenden, ¿verdad? Siguen cayendo en los mismos viejos trucos, las mismas viejas trampas. Siguen asumiendo que solo necesitan saber en dónde voy a estar para poder atraparme, ¿aún no entienden cuanta es la diferencia entre ustedes y…?

-Davis –lo interrumpió Tai von voz potente. El arma del chico apuntaba al suelo, no parecía tener intenciones de atacarlo.

Tai dio un paso al frente haciendo que el digimon samurái se tensara preparando su espada para un ataque pero el muchacho vestido de negro le hizo una seña para que se relajara. Davis observaba de forma curiosa a Tai quien levanto con lentitud la mano libre extendiéndola hacia él y con un gesto en el rostro que trataba de reflejar tranquilidad.

-No estás bien Davis, esto no eres tú –le dijo con delicadeza.

- _Tai, el equipo de Hikari ya llegó a la catedral, ellos se están haciendo cargo de apoyarlos, ustedes encárguense de esa situación…_ -escuchó el castaño la voz de Joe y después un abrupto silencio, como si alguien lo hubiera apartado.

- _Kamiya, tienen al principal objetivo frente a ustedes, ¿Qué esperan? Autorizo el total uso de la fuerza, solo captúrenlo y llévenlo inmediatamente al puesto militar, es una orden,_ -dijo el general Hyuga.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Junio 28 de 2085**

Ken se aproximó rápidamente cuando vio en uno de los monitores a Davis frente a Taichi y compañía. Ryo hizo lo mismo con dificultad al igual que Cody y Suzie, contemplando, la escena intrigados. Hyuga, que hasta entonces había permanecido inmutable con los brazos cruzados observando todo el conflicto, se mostró interesado acercándose más a los monitores y apoyándose sobre la silla de Joe, a quien le quitó el dominio de las comunicaciones y ahora él se encargaba de hablar con los chicos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –pregunto Charles molesto.

-Tienen al emperador, que lo pongan en custodia inmediatamente y se retiren del campo de batalla –declaró sin titubeos.

-Señor… nuestros compañeros siguen ahí luchando –argumentó Joe con preocupación.

-Sin su líder se dispersaran, y con él bajo nuestra custodia no harán nada –dijo Hyuga sin miramiento mientras volvía a comunicarse con Tai.

-¿Qué sucede Kamiya?...

 **Pueblo de Arcenant, en Sarvar, en el digimundo**

 **Junio 24 de 2085**

 _-…Obedezca las ordenes._

Tai ignoró por completo la voz de Hyuga en su oído y permaneció quieto, incluso comenzó a mostrar que dejaría su arma de lado para así poder ganarse la confianza de Davis, quien lo miraba sin entender sus acciones, parecía que por primera vez uno de ellos hacía algo que en verdad lo desconcertaba.

-Escucha, estamos aquí no para capturarte, sino para ayudarte, déjanos ayudarte –le pidió el muchacho.

 _-¡Kamiya! ¡¿Qué significa eso?!_ –exclamó furioso Hyuga y el muchacho se retiró el auricular y lo arrojó al suelo.

-¿Qué clase de truco es este? –preguntó Davis.

-No es un truco, por favor, confía en nosotros –Tai dejó su arma en el suelo mientras que el resto de los chicos parecían algo nerviosos y Guilmon y Kotemon seguían en posición de ataque, expectantes ante la escena-, no dejaremos que te hagan daño –dijo extendiendo su mano abierta, como esperando a que el chico se acercara para tomarla.

Davis miró a Tai con curiosidad, concentrándose específicamente en la mano abierta de Tai, levantó la suya mirándola fijamente para después voltear a ver al chico que había comenzado a dar pequeños pasos hacia él. Musyamon parecía indeciso sobre si atacar al castaño o permanecer inmóvil como su amo le ordenaba.

El joven de pelo rojizo volvió a mirar su mano, cubierta por un guante de cuero negro. El muchacho apretó el puño con fuerza y luego bajó la mano con decisión mientras su expresión cambiaba de la genuina sorpresa y duda a un semblante serio y altanero.

-¿Hacerme daño? Nada puede dañarme, soy el amo de este mundo, entiéndanlo –dijo con voz desafiante el chico. Tai permaneció en la misma posición, mientras que Kouta avanzó hasta el levantando el arco. Taichi lo miró con algo de preocupación, ante lo cual el chico le guiño el ojo.

-Davis, si no quieres recibir la ayuda por las buenas lo haremos por las malas, solo quiero que sepas, lo hacemos porque te queremos –dijo con tono burlón. Musyamon volvió a adoptar su posición de combate mientras que Guilmon y Kotemon se perfilaban junto a Tai y Kouta. Davis sonrió de forma burlona.

-Entonces veamos quien tiene más poder –dijo retrocediendo un par de pasos, mientras que Musyamon avanzó hacia levantando su espada para blandirla sobre los chicos.

Kouta y Tai retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos, cuando el chico castaño notó que de una calle aledaña se aproximaba a gran velocidad un objeto metálico, mismo que al estar más cerca Tai identificó como Guardromon, quien se disparó hacia Musyamon embistiéndolo antes de que este lograra llegar con Tai y Kouta, y estrellando a ambos en una pequeña cabaña cerca de ahí, la cual se derrumbó por completo y comenzó a arder.

-Oh, inesperado –Takato mirando el lugar de la colisión al igual que todos los demás (incluido Davis).

Tai y Kouta regresaron su atención al muchacho que al mirarlos retrocedió un paso algo nervioso.

-¿Quién tiene más poder ahora? –preguntó Kouta de forma burlona volviendo a apuntarle con el arco.

Davis parecía algo preocupado mientras en la cabaña los sonidos indicaban una lucha en la que estaban enfrascados Guardromon y su guarda espaldas Musyamon. El chico miró intermitentemente a los cuatro Tamers y dos digimons frente a él mientras dirigía lentamente una mano a su cadera. Un silbido de Kouta llamó su atención y con la mirada el chico señaló a su mano.

-No intentes nada –le ordeno. Davis sonrió burlonamente alzando las manos-, ahora, terminemos esto sin lastimar a nadie, solo entrégate, y entréganos a Agumon –el muchacho de cabello rojizo sonrió desviando la mirada.

-¿Eso quieren? ¡Porque no lo pidieron desde un principio! –Dijo mostrando una sonrisa exagerada-, ¿quieren a Agumon? Aquí lo tienen –su voz sonó lúgubre.

Takato comenzó a ver a su alrededor al igual que Guilmon, pero no distinguían nada, hasta que detrás de Davis vieron surgir a un pequeño ser de piel amarilla que saltó sobre el muchacho, aterrizó frente a él y se lanzó sobre Tai y Kouta a quienes golpeo con las plantas de sus pies en un movimiento rápido y ágil, llevándolos a estrellarse con Hirokazu y cayendo al suelo los tres. Takato volteó al frente y vio a Davis con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Agumon, quien los miraba con un resplandor rojizo en sus ojos, el aro negro alrededor del cuello y una expresión fiera, más incluso que la que Guilmon solía poner en la batalla.

Tai se levantó algo sofocado y vio a su compañero, Agumon. Parecía más fiero que nunca e incluso le costó reconocer a su compañero, juguetón y burlón, en aquel ser a simple vista agresivo y con ganas de destrozar todo a su paso.

-Agumon –el castaño se levantó y el digimon le dirigió una dura mirada.

-No te esfuerces –le dijo Davis-, él ahora es mi esclavo, y estaba deseoso de probar todo su poder –dijo mientras alzaba la manga de su brazo izquierdo revelando un ancho brazalete-, del cual presionó un par de botones provocando que el aro negro produjera una ligera luz verde, y las venas en el cuerpo de Agumon se resaltaron por un instante-. Agumon, hazte cargo –ordenó Davis-, hora de apagar las luces –dijo volviendo a manipular el brazalete en su muñeca.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Junio 28 de 2085**

Casi todos los monitores de la sala se apagaron ante la mirada de Joe y el resto de los presentes. El chico peli azul comenzó a teclear buscando solucionar el problema, pero las imágenes seguían sin aparecer. En las pantallas solo podían ver el sitio donde Agumon comenzaba a combatir contra Guilmon y Kotemon, en un intercambio de ráfagas de fuego con el digimon rojo y esquivando los golpes de la espada de Kendo de Kotemon.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué paso con la imagen? –pregunto Hyuga con enfado.

-No lo sé… -dijo Joe-, las cámaras fueron inhabilitadas, solo tenemos imagen de Tai y los demás.

-Al menos aun pudiste mantener la imagen del Emperador –dijo Hyuga con recelo.

-Señor –dijo Ken con paciencia-, no creo que sea por nuestra acción que la imagen sigue disponible, creo que él así lo quiere –dijo refiriéndose a Davis. Hyuga frunció el ceño molesto volviendo a usar el comunicador.

-¡No me importa que tengan que hacer! ¡Terminen con esto de una vez! –su voz sonaba sumamente agresiva-. Capitán Ishida, responda –dijo después.

 _-¿Si?_ –respondió el muchacho.

-Al sureste de su posición se encuentra el Emperador, vaya tras él, ahora.

 **Pueblo de Arcenant, en Sarvar, en el digimundo**

 **Junio 24 de 2085**

-Eso intento señor –contestó Matt con tono frustrado mientras seguía a cubierta en el suelo detrás de una baranda de piedra en un pequeño mercado de la ciudad, junto a él se encontraba Garurumon agazapado igualmente para evitar ser alcanzado por los ataques de los enemigos: un trio de digimons con apariencia de dragones y cuyos cuerpos estaban hechos de lava llamados Lavorvomon.

Detrás del muchacho y su compañero un grupo mezclado de digimons y humanos se refugiaban en un túnel debajo del mercado que utilizaban como escondite en situaciones como esa.

Matt sudaba en grandes cantidades debido al calor de los ataques que pasaban muy cerca de ellos. En un momento los ataque cesaron y el muchacho junto a Garurumon aprovecharon ese momento para contraatacar. Matt disparó un par de grande proyectiles que parecían ser granadas mientras Garurumon lanzó su aullido explosivo sobre uno de los enemigos, para luego lanzarse sobre el mismo sometiéndolo. Los otros dos enemigos avanzaron hacia Matt mientras los proyectiles del muchacho comenzaron a liberar un gas de color blanco que resultaba doloroso para los digimons al contacto con sus cuerpos. Matt cortó cartucho levantando el arma nuevamente.

-Cargas refrigerantes, bastante más útiles de lo que pensaba –dijo antes de volver a accionar el gatillo.

Harpymon se lanzó en picada hacia el techo de la catedral donde Ginkakumon la recibió tomándola por las alas donde comenzó a encajar sus dedos recubiertos por la armadura que portaba en todo el cuerpo. Harpymon intento liberarse mientras que el digimon comenzó a abrir un compartimento en su torso al que intentaba atraer al digimon alado. Ginkakumon estaba a punto de lograr su cometido cuando una ráfaga de disparos en su espalda lo hicieron soltar a Harpymon quien de inmediato arremetió contra su enemigo con una patada que lo hizo tambalearse hasta el borde del edificio del cual cayó, aterrizando en la plaza, tumbándose de rodillas. El digimon se incorporó para ver a uno de los Ninjamons acompañado de uno de los militares. El digimon se lanzó sobre el blandiendo su espada, la cual Ginkakumon sostuvo con una mano, para después utilizar al digimon como escudo para cubrirse de los disparos del joven soldado. El digimon sonrió burlón antes de arrojar al Ninjamon contra el militar que cayó al suelo al impactar con su compañero.

El digimon avanzó alzando amenazadoramente su mano, pero antes de atacar a sus enemigos nuevamente un par de proyectiles lo golpearon, provocando ligeras explosiones sobre su cuerpo al impactar.

A la distancia la capitana Tomiko Haruno sostenía su rifle apuntándole al digimon, con Henri y Terriermon en su espalda frenando el ataque de un grupo de Bakemons.

-¡Te metiste con la gente equivocada! –dijo la joven antes de volver a disparar.

Ginkakumon avanzó con paso decidido a pesar de los disparos hacía la chica, y estando a punto de llegar, otro de los Ninjamon saltó sobre el blandiendo su espada, Ginkakumon uso su brazo para recibir el golpe, y a este le siguieron otros más que el digimon lanzaba dando saltos de un lugar a otro para intentar romper la defensa de su adversario. Tomiko vio preocupada a los digimons combatiendo y se apoyó en la mira telescópica del rifle para poder disparar con precisión con la intención de ayudar al digimon sin lastimarlo.

Los otros dos Ninjamon combatían junto con Palmon y Renamon a los Gotsumons y Bakemons que habían acorralado a los tamers en un costado de la catedral. Un militar disparaba su arma para apoyar a los digimons frenando las embestidas de los Gotsumons que se lanzaban como proyectiles hacia los chicos, y que también eran alcanzados por los súper truenos y espirales mágicos de Tentomon y Biyomon respectivamente, que volaban encima de Goatmon, en cuyo lomo estaban Hikari y T.K. de pie con un rifle franco tirador disparando a los enemigos. El digimon con apariencia de cabra baló levantando en sus patas traseras y al caer la campana que llevaba colgando resonó frenando por un instante a los Bakemons que aprecian a punto de huir, pero que al dejar de escuchar el sonido volvieron al ataque.

-Este ataque debería ahuyentarlos –dijo Hikari con preocupación.

-Están siendo controlados por los aros, no creo que apliquen las reglas normales en esta situación –dijo T.K. quien recuperaba el equilibrio luego de casi caer del lomo de Goatmon.

Detrás del digimon Mimi atendía a un muchacho con una herida en la cabeza y otra en un brazo, el cual rica estaba terminando de vendar. Kenta miraba algo preocupado al muchacho inconsciente mientras MarineAngemon, con un gesto cansado, escupía pequeñas burbujas que parecían formar un tenue vapor que entraba por la nariz y la boca del muchacho.

-Se está agotando –dijo Kenta tomando a MarineAngemon en sus brazos, pidiéndole que parara.

-Hay que llegar a la torre –dijo Izzy, de pie, un poco alejado del resto, mirando a los enemigos repartidos por el suelo y a otros más que estaban listos para atacarlos-, Henri, ¿me escuchas? Debemos desactivar la torre.

El muchacho escuchó la voz de Izzy en su oído, mientras veía a Terriermon lanzar un cabezazo a un Gotsumon, para luego comenzar a girar formando un tornado con el que se lanzó sobe un par de Bakemons. Henri vio el camino despejado hasta la torre y sonrió, pero luego volteó para ver a Tomiko apuntándole a Ginkakumon, quien sostenía batalla con Ninjamon, Harpymon y Mothmon.

-Vete, yo estaré bien –le dijo la chica sin siquiera voltear a verlo, el muchacho estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero se obligó a frenar. Terriermon lo veía confundido respirando agitadamente. El muchacho se dirigió hasta la chica.

-Ven conmigo –le pidió. Tomiko bajó su arma para mirar al chico y sonreírle.

-No abandonare a mi compañero, sé que entiendes eso –dijo volteando a ver a Terriermon, que en ese momento saltó sobre el hombro de Henri-. Se nota que tú y el son buenos amigos, y ellos te importan –dijo refiriéndose al resto de sus compañeros.

La chica tomó el cuello de la chaqueta de Henri, jalando a éste hacia ella para plantarle un beso rápido en los labios causando la confusión del joven.

-Anda niño bonito, ve a hacer tu trabajo yo haré el mío –dijo volviendo su atención al combate contra Ginkakumon, mientras que Henri se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la torre.

-¿Eso significa que es tu novia Henri? –preguntó Terriermon con tono curioso.

-Terriermon, no es momento para preguntar eso –lo reprendió, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Guilmon saltó lanzando un zarpazo a Agumon quien lo soporto en el suelo con sus brazos como escudo, mientras Kotemon corría a gran velocidad hacía él, deslizándose en el suelo y golpeando una de sus piernas con la espada de Kendo haciendo que el digimon cayera sobre una de sus rodillas pero sin dejar de soportar el ataque de Guilmon.

Al mismo tiempo Guardromon recibía en sus brazos los golpes de la afilada espada de Musyamon que lo hacía retroceder con cada golpe, hasta que el samurái digimon retrocedió un paso, atrayendo su espada, preparándola para una estocada directa al torso del digimon que alcanzó a anticipar el ataque y sostuvo la espada con ambas manos soportando la fuerza de Musyamon. Ambos digimons forcejearon un momento hasta que Guardromon soltó la espada con una de sus manos, misma que utilizó para dispararle un misil al digimon a corta distancia, envolviendo a ambos en una explosión que los llevó hasta el suelo. Guardromon se incorporó con dificultad llevándose una mano al pecho para palpar el corte poco profundo que la espada del samurái le había alcanzado a hacer.

Kotemon volvió al ataque sobre Agumon, nuevamente dirigiendo su golpe a una de las piernas de Agumon, quien reaccionó ante la amenaza del enemigo inclinando su cuerpo en esa dirección haciendo que Guilmon tropezara y fuera el quien recibiera el ata que de Kotemon en la espalda. Agumon retrocedió un par de pasos mientras el digimon rojo se levantaba con dificultad ayudado por Kotemon.

Davis miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa a la distancia, poco antes de escuchar unos pasos que venían en su dirección. Tai, Kouta, Takato y Hirokazu le apuntaban con armas al chico que les sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Nunca se rinden, ¿verdad? Por qué no disfrutan del espectáculo, la verdad es que está muy interesante –les dijo volviendo su mirada hacia la contienda de Agumon contra Guilmon y Kotemon.

-Davis ya detén esta locura –le dijo Tai con un tono menos tranquilo que el que había utilizado antes –el muchacho bufó pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Ese es el problema Tai, ¡No ves el potencial de estos seres! Los más fuertes pueden dominar el mundo, y quien los domine a ellos será el Emperador.

-Bueno su alteza, lamento decirle que hasta aquí llegó su reinado –le espetó Kouta con fastidio-, libera a Agumon antes de que disparemos, o te disparamos y luego nosotros mismos lo liberamos, de todas formas en cualquier momento desactivaran la torre, y tú sabes que es verdad.

-Sí, ya lo sé, es un fastidio que encontraran la forma de hacerlo, pero da igual, ya resolví ese pequeño detalle –les dijo restando importancia al asunto-, y bueno, como veo que ustedes tienen bastante energía aun, les traje algo para que se diviertan -los chicos no entendieron a lo que se refería, más al escuchar detrás de ellos un sonido seco comprendieron las cosas.

A sus espaldas se encontraba arrodillado Flamedramon. El digimon de piel azul se levantó lentamente, mirando a los chicos con una expresión gélida. Era el único de los oponentes que no portaba un aro negro, pero de todas formas parecía listo para atacarlos.

-Flamedramon… -dijo Tai en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¡No hagas esto! –Exclamó Takato-, ¡sabes que no es lo correcto! ¡Pelea de nuestro lado, intentamos ayudar a Davis! -El digimon pareció entristecer, mientras desviaba la mirada con pesar.

-Encárgate de ellos Flamedramon –dijo Davis con tono frio volviendo su atención al combate de Agumon.

Flamedramon levantó ambos brazos adoptando una posición de combate y ante esto Kouta sin pensarlo tomo una flecha distinta del carcaj, la puso en el arco y la disparó al digimon que la golpeó con uno de sus puños, pero al hacerlo la flecha se partió liberando una cortina de humo que envolvió por completo a Flamedramon. Davis retrocedió alejándose al ver la atención de los chicos puesta en el digimon. Hirokazu y Takato abrieron fuego sin dudarlo contra el digimon, dando varios tiros antes de ver a este saltar para salir de la nube de humo, aparentemente sin haber recibido un solo impacto. Kouta lanzó otra flecha al digimon en el aire, la cual recibió el impacto de una llamarada producida por Flamedramon, estallando en el aire liberando la espuma blanca que comenzó a caer envuelta en llamas junto con otras llamaradas del digimon que obligaron a los chicos a dispersarse buscando refugio.

Taichi saltó detrás de unas escaleras que daban a la entrada de una pequeña casa cubriéndose de una llamarada que cayó justo detrás de él. El chico respiraba agitadamente con la cabeza agachada, en el momento en que sintió un frio cañón sobre su cabeza.

-Supongo que no te será difícil suponer que está cargada con municiones reales –le dijo Davis con burla. Tai suspiró y dejó en el suelo su arma levantando las manos. El cañón se separó de su cabeza mientras Davis daba un par de pasos hacia atrás-, de pie –ordenó y Tai se levantó sin despegar la mirada de los ojos fríos de Davis, quien en cambio dejó de mirarlo para ver sobre su hombro a Flamedramon disparando llamaradas de fuego a los tres tamers restantes, manteniéndolos a cubierta detrás de una pequeña fuente a mitad de la calle, y a Agumon forcejeando con Guilmon mientras Kotemon se ponía de pie, tomando su espada de kendo.

Tai aprovechó el momento de distracción de Davis, tomando la mano del chico con que sostenía el arma al mismo tiempo que se hacía a un lado antes de que accionara el gatillo incrustando una bala en las escaleras que estaban detrás de él. El muchacho de cabello castaño le asestó un codazo a Davis en la cara haciéndolo soltar el arma que cayó al suelo, para después lanzarle una patada que Davis detuvo sosteniendo la pierna estirada del chico, para luego golpear sobre su rodilla con fuerza. Tai gimió de dolor para después lanzar un puñetazo a la cara de Davis y repetir la acción hasta que el chico lo soltó retrocediendo.

Davis tenía una mano apoyada en el suelo, mientras que con la otra se tocaba el rostro, mientras que Tai mantenía su apoyo obre la pierna izquierda y una de sus manos posada en su rodilla. Ambos chicos jadeaban mientras que los sonidos de la contienda seguían nítidos.

El brazalete en la muñeca de Davis comenzó a emitir un extraño sonido y el muchacho miró el objetó, sonriendo con satisfacción al verlo y luego dirigió su atención a Tai.

-Apuesto a que esto te va a encantar –le dijo mientras presionaba una serie de botones en el brazalete.

Agumon corría hacia Guilmon a toda velocidad, pero antes de llegar hasta él se detuvo en seco y cayó sobre sus rodillas, comenzando a gemir de dolor y apoyando las palmas sobre el suelo, cuyas garras comenzaban a clavarse en el adoquín, como si estuviera sufriendo mucho dolor. El digimon rojo que estaba listo para recibirlo, con una expresión de rabia, comenzó a calmar su furia al ver a su contrincante en el suelo. Respiraba agitadamente mientras se aproximaba a él con pasos ligeros hasta estar a muy corta distancia.

¿Agumon? –dijo con voz suave acercando una de sus manos al digimon.

Agumon levantó su mirada llena de rabia al momento que comenzaba a emitir un sonoro rugido que hizo que Guilmon retrocediera. El digimon siguió rugiendo de rodillas en el suelo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer, su rostro era cubierto por un grueso casco de color marrón franjas azules se comenzaban marcar en sus piernas, cola y espalda.

Greymon rugió con fuerza alzando la mirada y lanzando un par de gigantescas llamaradas al cielo.

Musyamon y Guardromon detuvieron su contienda al escucharlo, e incluso Flamedramon dejó su insistente asedio sobre los tres chicos para mirar a Greymon quien lucía más atemorizante que nunca.

Kouta se asomó por encima de lo que quedaba de la fuente viendo a Greymon y luego a Flamedramon quien no les prestaba atención en ese momento. El chico aprovechó la oportunidad y rápidamente se levantó apuntando al digimon distraído con su arco y disparándole una flecha directamente a la cabeza, la cual lo golpeó y liberó la espuma blanca que al instante le envolvió la cabeza por completo.

-¡Vámonos! –indicó el chico emprendiendo la carrera mientras Flamedramon se arrodillaba intentando quitarse la espuma que ya había atrapado también sus brazos.

-¿El estará bien? –preguntó Hirokazu volteando a ver al digimon.

-Si… eso espero –contestó Kouta sin dejar de correr.

Tai miró a Greymon mientras este respiraba jadeando y dirigía su atención a Guilmon que lo miraba de forma retadora.

-Es una verdadera bestia, ¿no crees? –preguntó Davis sonriendo de manera burlona.

-Hijo de puta –susurró Tai lleno de rabia, para después darle la vuelta lanzando un puñetazo al chico pero una sombra roja y azul se interpuso llevándose consigo a Davis. Tai miró en el cielo a un Airdramon al cual iba sujeto Davis y como este lo desplazaba hasta el techo de un edificio cercano.

-¡Por favor! ¡Disfruta del espectáculo! –exclamó el muchacho riéndose.

Kouta llegó hasta donde Kotemon utilizaba su espada de Kendo para sostenerse, y más adelante Guilmon encaraba a Greymon. Takato también vio a su compañero, y tomando con fuerza su digivice corrió hacia él.

-Takato, ¡espera! .lo llamó Hirokazu pero el chico no le hizo caso.

Guilmon disparó un par de bolas de fuego al rostro de Greymon quien recibió los impactos sin inmutarse y gruñendo de manera intimidante. El digimon desvió un poco la mirada para ver a Takato quien corría hacia él. El chico le sonrió a su compañero, quien por un instante dejó su expresión dura y sonrió a su amigo para después moverse hacía el sin dejar de vigilar a Greymon, quien también lo seguía con la mirada.

-Hora de intentarlo amigo –le dijo le dijo el muchacho mostrando el digivice. Guilmon asintió, pero antes de que actuaran Greymon lanzó una de sus garras hacia ellos haciendo que Guilmon empujara a Takato para quitarse del lugar del impacto.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, y al momento e hacerlo Takato soltó el digivice que se arrastró por el suelo alejándose varios metros. El chico miró con preocupación a Guilmon, quien le devolvió la mirada, y ambos se giraron boca arriba para ver al imponente Greymon gruñéndoles.

-Carajo –dijo Tai viendo la escena y lanzándose hacia ellos para intentar ayudarlos mientras veía como Greymon se disponía a fulminarlos con una mega flama.

El chico corría tanto como le era posible sin sentir que se acercaba cuando a su lado un enorme cuerpo blanco pasó a toda velocidad lanzándose sobre el lomo de Greymon quien emitió un rugido por el dolor al sentir los dientes y garras del enemigo clavándose en su piel Guilmon y Takato aprovecharon el momento para levantarse y alejarse del sitio donde Greymon comenzó a trastabillar y sacudirse tratando de apartar al nuevo oponente de su espalda, quien finalmente se soltó por la fuerza de los movimientos de Greymon.

Garurumon aterrizó cerca de Kouta, Kotemon y Hirokazu, con Matt sobre su lomo.

-Al fin llegan –dijo Kouta con alivio. Matt lo miró por encima del hombro sonriéndole.

Greymon volvió a rugir, y justo después un grito de Flamedramon llamó la atención de todos, quienes voltearon a ver al digimon que acababa de liberarse de la espuma. El digimon comenzó a correr hacia ellos y justo en ese momento un par de misiles fueron disparados hacia él, pasándole uno muy cerca mientras que el otro impacto en el suelo causando una explosión que lo empujó a un lado derribándolo. Hirokazu volteó con una gran sonrisa para ver a Guardromon, que acababa de lanzar los misiles y ahora se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Flamedramon, eludiendo los ataques de las garras de Greymon al pasar junto a él.

Kouta preparó una flecha en su arco antes de dirigirse a Matt.

-Hirokazu y yo apoyaremos a Guardromon con aquel, ustedes encárguense de Greymon –Matt asintió y Garurumon volvió a andar hacia Greymon.

-¿Y nosotros? –preguntó Takato.

-Sigan con lo de la digievolucion –le respondió el arquero. Kotemon se levantó con dificultad utilizando como apoyo su espada de Kendo-, y cuiden de Kotemon –agregó el chico antes de comenzar a andar hacia Guardromon y Flamedramon.

-¡Aun puedo pelear! –se quejó Kotemon, y Kouta se detuvo, girándose para sonreírle a su compañero.

-Lo sé, pero prefiero que no lo hagas –y después de eso se volteó nuevamente para ir a la batalla.

Mothmon comenzó a disparar contra Ginkakumon, haciendo que tanto el como Ninjamon retrocedieran apartándose de la ráfaga. Tomiko aprovechó ese momento para abrir fuego contra el digimon que huyó corriendo de los disparos para después ser embestido por Harpymon quien lo lanzó varios metros rodando por el suelo. El digimon se puso de pie solo para recibir otro ataque, este, por parte de Renamon quien le lanzó una patada justo al rostro haciéndolo trastabillar hasta quedar contra la pared de un edificio. Ginkakumon levantó la mirada para ver en el cielo a Harpymon y –Mothmon, mientras que en tierra Ninjamon y Renamon estaban en posición de combate y más atrás Rika y Tomiko iban corriendo para unirse a la contienda. Detrás de ellas el digimon pudo observar como los pocos integrantes de su improvisado ejercito estaban siendo vencidos uno a uno por los restantes enemigos y sus Tamers. Sin embargo el digimon no parecía tener la intención de rendirse y adoptó nuevamente una pose de combate.

Ginkakumon disparó una gran ráfaga de fuego que los digimons y las dos Tamers esquivaron con facilidad para después lanzar varios ataques al digimon, quien los recibió de lleno, cayendo sobre sus rodillas abatido. El digimon respiraba agitadamente mientras levantaba la vista para ver a sus oponentes lanzándose sobre él. Ginkakumon se levantó lanzando un gran grito de batalla antes de que del techo del edificio se lanzara un ser femenino que aterrizó frente a el azotando contra el suelo un gran mazo con púas que provocó una gran explosión dispersando a los enemigos. Mothmon y Harpymon estabilizaron su vuelo, viendo junto a su oponente a otro distinto, un digimon con cuerpo de mujer cubierto por una armadura dorada y una cabellera verde corta que salía por detrás de la máscara dorada con cuernos que cubría su rostro.

-Genial, cuando pensé que teníamos la ventaja –se quejó Tomiko mientras cargaba otro cartucho en su rifle.

-No desesperes, Henri está a punto de desactivar la torre –le dijo Rika mientras tomaba su digivice.

-Tardaste en aparecer Kinkakumon –dijo en voz baja el digimon plateado a su acompañante.

-No creí que estas escorias te pudieran crear tantas complicaciones hermanito –dijo de forma burlona la digimon fémina. Ginkakumon resopló molesto.

-Son más fuertes de lo que parecen –se justificó el digimon.

A la distancia de ahí Henri manejaba el teclado del aparato circular que con la ayuda de Terriermon había ajustado a la torre, mientras que su compañero lanzaba disparos a los pocos enemigos que aún quedaban y que trataban de llegar hasta él.

Terriermon volvió a formar un pequeño tornado con su cuerpo, con el cual embistió a un Gotsumon que salió volando hasta aterrizar sobre una pequeña caseta de madera en la plaza. El digimon miró a su alrededor no encontrando enemigos mientras retrocedía de espaldas acercándose a Henri.

-Tomiko es muy bonita –le dijo al chico que seguía concentrado en su labor.

-Terriermon –dijo Henri con su acostumbrado tono de regaño para el digimon.

-Solo digo que parece que en serio le gustas, y últimamente has estado muy distanciado de Takato, quizá si te permites algo con esa chica puedas…

-¡Terriermon! –exclamó frustrado el chico. El digimon puso un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

Henri agitó la cabeza alejando pensamientos innecesarios en esa situación mientras continuaba con su tarea hasta que finalmente venció las defensas de la torre y el aparato se iluminó.

-¡Ya está! –Exclamó ante su éxito-, ¡La torre esta desactivada! –exclamó con fuerza y su voz se dispersó por la derruida plaza llegando hasta los oídos de los digimons que encaraban a Ginkakumon y Kinkakumon.

Harpymon resopló con cansancio mientras descendía al suelo, parándose frente a Ginkakumon y Kinkakumon.

-Parece que esto al fin terminó –dijo con alivio, mirando a los dos digimons que se miraron entre ellos y luego voltearon a verla-, seguramente tienen algunas dudas –dijo con voz tranquila, sin embargo, esa tranquilidad se desvaneció al ver las sonrisas siniestras de los dos digimons.

-Oh, querida, eres tan ingenua –dijo antes de arremeter contra ella lanzándole un puñetazo que la envió a estrellarse contra Ninjamon, derribando a ambos.

Garurumon esquivó una bola de fuego de Greymon y luego otra corriendo en zigzag hacia él, para luego embestirlo con fuerza empujándolo con sus patas delanteras y luego disparando su aullido explosivo hacia las piernas del digimon y haciendo subir la ráfaga hasta el rostro de su oponente quien perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre su espalda.

-¡Bien! –Exclamó Matt para luego ver a Tai quien lucía preocupado-, lo siento –se disculpó el chico rubio apenado.

-Descuida, solo hay que terminar con esto –le contestó.

- _Chicos –_ ambos Tamers escucharon por el auricular la voz de Henri- _la torre fue desactivada –_ les informó haciendo que ambos sonrieran.

-¡Garurumon, desactivaron la torre! –exclamó el chico y su compañero volteó un instante a verlo para luego caminar con lentitud hacia Greymon.

-Greymon, ¿estás bien amigo? –preguntó con delicadeza el lobo digimon mientras Greymon se apoyaba sobre sus brazos para levantarse. El digimon jadeaba ligeramente, parecía algo cansado. Dirigió su mirada al digimon quien en ese momento notó el resplandor rojizo en su mirada y notó como el digimon gruñía con furia antes de levantarse y lanzarse contra el embistiéndolo con la cabeza, levantándolo del suelo y empujándolo lejos.

Garurumon aterrizó pesadamente en el suelo para luego levantar la mirada.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Greymon?! –exclamó molesto el digimon.

Tai y Matt contemplaron a Greymon quien parecía seguir bajo el control del aro en su cuello. El castaño miraba confundido a su amigo para luego escuchar la estridente risa de Davis y voltear a ver al chico que seguía sobre el techo de un edificio acompañado por Airdramon.

-¡Que estúpidos! ¿De verdad pensaron que eso haría la diferencia? –Tai lo miró confundido y sintiendo la rabia crecer dentro de él.

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste Davis?! –el chico de pelo rojizo sonreía con satisfacción.

-Solo me actualice mi amigo –le dijo para después señalar al cielo detrás de los dos Tamers, quienes voltearon para ver que sobre el pueblo flotaba aquella fortaleza que antes habían visto salir del coliseo-, mientras ese castillo siga en pie, los aros seguirán funcionando, es una forma más conveniente de realizar un ataque y mantener mi dominio –explicó mientras su brazalete volvía a emitir un sonido y el chico lo miró.

En una pequeña pantalla del brazalete se mostraba una imagen de Greymon y un par de barras que se encontraban llenas y parpadeando con una luz de color rojo. El muchacho miró a Takato quien dejó de mantener una postura de meditación al ver el castillo sobrevolando el pueblo.

Flamedramon fue alcanzado por otra flecha de Kouta que dejó una de sus piernas adheridas al suelo, dejándolo inmóvil para recibir de lleno la embestida de Guardromon que lo envió al suelo adolorido. Sin embargo los chicos y el digimon no tuvieron tiempo de saborear su victoria al darse cuenta de la presencia del castillo sobre ellos.

-¿Qué mierda? –dijo Kouta con voz jadeante volteando a ver a la distancia a Davis.

El muchacho dejó de mirar fijamente a Takato y Guilmon y volteó a ver a Tai y Matt con una sonrisa burlona.

-Así que su poder viene de su conexión, ¿verdad? De su cercanía y su relación fuerte de amistad con sus digimons –dijo con tono teatral-, ¡Qué gran cursilería! –Les espetó con rabia-, les mostrare lo que en verdad es el poder real –dijo levantando su brazo con el brazalete en él y apuntándolo hacia Greymon_ ¡Ahora mi esclavo! ¡Muestra tu verdadero poder! ¡Muéstrale a tu ex compañero y a sus amigos de lo que eres capaz! ¡Digievoluciona a MetalGreymon! –el brazalete resplandeció intensamente mientras el aro negro lo hacía también haciendo que Greymon se contorsionara de dolor y rugiera con rabia.

El digimon se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a envolverse en un aura oscura que lo cubrió por completo.

Davis sonreía siniestramente mientras el aura crecía y al desvanecerse frente a ellos vieron a un terrorífico digimon en forma de esqueleto, con un par de alas de hueso y un extraño misil en su espalda.

-¿Pero qué…? –dijo titubeante Davis mirando al digimon.

-Oh, mierda –susurró Matt retrocediendo un par de pasos, mientras que Tai permaneció de pie, con un ligero temblor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, miraba al digimon que emitió un rugido más fuerte y más aterrador que los de Greymon.

-SkullGreymon –susurró con voz débil el muchacho.

Davis parecía confundido, y miró el brazalete como buscando una explicación, Mientras que Garurumon se plantaba frente al enemigo gruñendo amenazadoramente.

-Esto no es… no es lo que esperaba –dijo Davis volviendo a colocarse la manga de la gabardina sobre el brazalete.

Ginkakumon y Kinkakumon se encontraban rodeados por los Tamers y digimon aun en pie, con fieras expresiones en los rostros, aparentemente disfrutando del combate, hasta que sobre los edificios distinguieron al esquelético digimon y lo miraron fijamente.

-Eso no estaba en los planes –dijo el digimon plateado, mientras que la digimon dorada asintió simplemente, esbozando una tétrica sonrisa.

-Creo que habrá que dejar esto para otro día –le dijo al digimon que asintió, para después ambos dar un prominente salto alejándose de la batalla con rapidez.

-¡Cobardes! No escaparan –dijo Harpymon elevándose.

-¡Espera! –Le gritó Yolei, quien también había notado al aterrador ser en el cielo-, ¿Qué es esa cosa? –dijo con preocupación.

Todos los demás voltearon en la misma dirección, viendo al digimon quien volvió a lanzar un rugido que llegó hasta ellos.

-SkullGreymon –dijo Mimi con preocupación.

- _Chicos, una nueva situación –_ les dijo Joe.

-Lo sabemos, lo vemos –le aclaró Izzy sin apartar la vista de la dirección en que se encontraba el digimon.

 _-El escuadrón de Tai está en el lugar, pero solo Garurumon y Guardromon están en condiciones de pelear contra SkullGreymon, y ellos solos no podrán hacerle frente._

-¡Pero la torre ya fue desactivada! ¿Qué demonios pasa? –preguntó Henri conmocionado.

 _-No estoy seguro, pero deben acudir pronto a dar apoyo._

-Eso es definitivo –dijo Hikari sin dudarlo mientras volvía a montar a Goatmon, Yolei, T.K. y Kenta la siguieron y el digimon comenzó a dar ligeros pasos que adquirieron rápido velocidad-, ¡Vamos! –exclamó Hikari sin esperar a nadie más, seguida en el cielo por Harpymon y Mothmon.

-¿Ustedes estarán bien aquí? –preguntó Tomiko al resto de su equipo, quienes acompañaban al militar herido que estaba recargado en la catedral.

-Podemos cuidarnos –le dijo el mismo soldado que tenía un brazo vendado y un parque en un costado de la cabeza. Tomiko parecía indecisa mientras que varios de los otros Tamers se alejaban.

Henri se quedó rezagado junto con Terriermon, para acercarse a la chica y tomarla por la muñeca para llamar su atención.

-Quédate, si llegan más enemigos, lo cual dudo, tu estas en condiciones de enfrentarlos –le explicó.

-Pero…

-Debes cuidar de tu equipo –le señaló y la chica asintió resignada.

-¡Henri! –el muchacho escuchó la voz de Rika llamándolo.

-¡Si! –dijo y emprendió la carrera para alcanzarlos.

Cuando ya se había alejado bastante del escuadrón militar Terriermon aterrizó sobre su hombro sujetándose de la cabeza y el cuello del muchacho.

-Que caballeroso –le dijo en tono de burla, y aunque el chico estuvo a punto de reprenderlo nuevamente se contuvo y solo sonrió corriendo más deprisa.

Matt y Tai corrían a toda velocidad alejándose de la gran mano de SkullGreymon que amenazaba con aplastarlos. Al impactar ésta contra el suelo produjo un gran estruendo y una onda de golpe que empujó a los chicos haciéndolos rodar por el suelo. SkullGreymon estaba a punto de lanzar otro ataque cuando Guardromon disparó contra él sus misiles y luego Garurumon escaló por la mano esquelética del digimon disparando su aullido explosivo contra la cara del digimon que sacudió el brazo haciendo que Garurumon saltara de él aterrizando entre sus piernas y corriendo a través de ellas para eludir otro ataque.

El imponente digimon se giró causando estragos con su cola por su tamaño, derribando edificios cercanos cuyos escombros evitaron Kouta, con Kotemon en sus brazos, Hirokazu, Takato y Guilmon quien insistía en disparar bolas de fuego contra el cuerpo del digimon.

-Guilmon, si no funcionaba contra Greymon, menos va a funcionar contra él –le dijo Takato deteniéndose en un punto seguro y sujetando al digimon por los hombros-. Tienes que digievolucionar ahora, debemos ayudarlos.

-Lo sé, pero, no puedo…

-¡Debemos poder! ¡Debemos hacerlo! –dijo el chico apretando con fuerza su digivice y con una desesperación tan impropia en el que comenzaba a asustar a Guilmon.

-¡Takato! –Le gritó Hirokazu como reprimenda-, no funcionara si lo fuerzan, debe ser algo que fluya con naturalidad.

-Pero…

-¡No ves lo que acaba de pasar! –le espetó señalando a SkullGreymon-, si fuerzas la digievolucion solo conseguirás algo como eso y eso en nada nos ayuda –Takato parecía desesperado pero finalmente exhalo con resignación.

-Tienes razón –admitió el chico-. Lo siento Guilmon –se disculpó el muchacho y su compañero solo le sonrió.

-Por el momento solo podemos confiar en Garurumon y Guardromon, y en que los refuerzos lleguen pronto.

-¡Los refuerzos ya están aquí! –escucharon una voz detrás de ellos y al darse la vuelta vieron al capitán Yeun junto a su escuadrón y los Commandramons, todos con apariencia de que habían estado en una feroz contienda.

-Y nosotros también –dijo otro militar, algo más viejo que el primero, acompañado también de tres soldados más y un grupo de digimons con cuerpos de oseznos y gorras en la cabeza.

-Perfecto –dijo Kouta metiendo un cargador nuevo en su pistola ante la situación de que ya no le quedaban más flechas-, entonces acompáñenme –dijo sin más comenzando a caminar en una dirección apartada de la batalla contra SkullGreymon.

-¿Que pretendes? –preguntó el capitán Yeun siguiendo al chico.

-Iremos por Davis, si alguien puede parar esta locura es él, lo convenceremos de hacerlo –explicó si detenerse.

Guardromon retrocedía lanzando sus misiles al igual que Garurumon, quien escupía su aliento gélido formando una pared de hielo intentando detener al enemigo que sin embargo continuaba su avance.

SkullGreymon lanzó su gran mano de hueso directamente contra Guardromon quien no poseía la velocidad para eludirlo, pero la extremidad del digimon fue golpeada por una ráfaga de viendo que la empujo haciéndola impactar a un costado de Guardromon, pero sin dañar al digimon. SkullGreymon levantó la mirada para ver en el cielo a Harpymon, y frente a ella a Mothmon quien comenzó a disparar una ráfaga que golpeo al digimon en la cara.

En tierra Goatmon se abrió paso a toda velocidad para dar un salto y embestir una de las piernas del digimon apenas logrando que esta retrocediera ligeramente. El digimon rugió enfadado lanzando un manotazo que por poco golpea a los digimons en el aire, pero que los mismos alcanzaron a esquivar.

-Nuestros ataque son hacen más que enfurecerlo –dijo Yolei preocupada.

-Sí, pero no queda de otra –se lamentó Izzy, mientras todo el grupo permanecían a resguardo detrás de lo que quedaba de un edificio pequeño, derrumbado por la batalla.

Henri miraba con preocupación el avance de SkullGreymon, mientras este parecía querer remontar vuelo. El muchacho vio la postura del digimon pensando en su posible movimiento hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente.

-¡Va a disparar sus misiles! –Exclamó alarmado-, si se eleva lanzara sus misiles y destruirá todo el pueblo.

-Carajo –Rika miraba con impotencia la batalla.

-¡No vamos a dejar que lo haga! –dijo Tentomon con seguridad alejándose del lugar de resguardo.

-¡Tentomon! –exclamó Izzy alarmado saliendo tras su compañero.

-¡Izzy! –lo llamaron los demás pero el chico seguía corriendo detrás de su digimon mientras este se elevaba a gran velocidad.

El chico pelirrojo vio a su compañero elevarse hasta llegar a la altura de la cabeza de SkullGreymon, lugar desde donde lanzó un súper trueno que golpeo en la cuenca vacía del ojo del digimon, quien volteó en dirección a Tentomon molesto.

-¡Tentomon! –exclamó Izzy aterrorizado, preocupado por su compañero pensando que aquello era una muerte segura - _¿pero que estoy pensando? Lo que el menos necesita ahora es que dude de él. Él está dándolo todo y yo no puedo decepcionarlo, ¡no puedo! ¡Soy su compañero después de todo! ¡Él es mi amigo!_ –Pensaba el muchacho llenándose de ánimo-. ¡Tentomon tu puedes!

-Izzy –dijo el digimon a escuchar la voz de su compañero. Mientras que SkullGreymon levantó su brazo sujetando dentro de su palma a Tentomon, aprisionándolo en ella.

Los Tamers alejados de la batalla miraron incrédulos la escena, mientras que Izzy, pese al miedo, seguía firmemente plantado en su sitio, con los puños fuertemente cerrados, confiando en la fuerza de su compañero.

La palma del digimon comenzó a temblar y poco a poco comenzó a abrirse, dejando ver el cuerpo iluminado de un digimon dentro de ella.

Harpymon y Mothmon lo notaron y de inmediato se lanzaron sobre SkullGreymon atacándolo con una ráfaga de viento que arrastró el polen de Mothmon que se encendió envolviendo al digimon en una llamarada, haciéndolo abrir la mano de la cual surgió una silueta que irradiaba luz con la forma de Kabuterimon, para después apagarse al instante mientras que Tentomon comenzaba a caer.

Izzy seguía en el cielo a su digimon hasta que este cayó en sus brazos derribándolo. El muchacho miró a Tentomon atentamente palpando su rostro.

-¿Tentomon? –dijo con preocupación el chico. El digimon comenzó a reaccionar aliviando la preocupación del muchacho.

-Gracias Izzy –susurró con voz débil antes de volverse a desmayar.

Matt y Tai caminaban ayudándose el uno al otro mirando la batalla contra SkullGreymon.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando de nuevo –dijo Tai con voz jadeante.

-Lo detendremos, tu tranquilo –le aseguro Matt dándole una palmada en la espalda y separándose del chico para sostenerse por su propia fuerza.

Garurumon llegó hasta ellos acercándose a Matt quien le acaricio el hocico.

-Es demasiado fuerte, apenas podemos contenerlo –declaró el digimon. Tai resopló con frustración para después lanzar una patada al suelo que casi lo hace caerse.

Matt lo miró con tristeza para luego montar sobre el lomo de Garurumon.

-Lo detendremos, no puede ser tan fuerte –dijo el chico con seguridad indicándole a Garurumon que volverá al combate.

-¡Matt! –lo llamó el castaño sin obtener respuesta.

Matt se aferró con fuerza al pelaje de Garurumon mientras este aceleraba tanto como le era posible dando un gran salto para asestarle un zarpazo en un costado al digimon y aterrizar frente a él junto a Guardromon.

-Haz eso de nuevo –le pidió el rubio mientras con rapidez recargaba su escopeta cambiando los cartuchos de la misma.

Garurumon retrocedió un poco y luego se lanzó de forma diagonal hacia SkullGreymon adquiriendo velocidad para hacer un salto como el anterior, pasando esta vez muy cerca de una de las garras del digimon que intentó detenerlo y lanzando otro zarpazo al costado contrario en que arremetió el primero. Además del ataque del digimon lobo Matt disparó con la escopeta un proyectil ancho que se incrustó en el costado del digimon comenzando a producir un ligero y agudo sonido, que se apagó en cuanto Garurumon aterrizó en el suelo dando lugar a una explosión bastante fuerte que hizo ladearse a SkullGreymon.

Matt jadeaba al mismo ritmo que Garurumon, pero por alguna razón se sentía lleno de energía y listo para arremeter nuevamente contra el digimon.

-¿Una más amigo? –dijo entre jadeos el chico y Garurumon gruño como respuesta.

 **Mansión Riuga, Odaiba, en Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Junio 28 de 2085**

Hyuga contemplaba el combate con una mueca de insatisfacción mientras que Charles y el resto parecían preocupados. Joe con insistencia trataba de buscar nuevos ángulos de cámara, pero para su desgracia solo un par de ellas seguían en funcionamiento y la imagen que tenían del combate no mostraba más que a SkullGreymon y al atacante en turno que arremetía contra él.

-Esto se ha salido de control –declaró el general-, debo decir que es decepcionante, creí que sus niños realizarían un mejor trabajo, debí enviar a mis hombres para esta misión…

-Con el debido respeto señor –intervino Ryo con tono molesto-, si hubiera mandado a sus hombres el resultado habría sido el mismo, incluso peor.

-Silencio –sentenció el general más molesto que antes-. Supongo que ya no podemos esperar más de ellos –Charles lo miró de reojo con una expresión que hacía pensar que tenía deseos de golpearlo en la cara- ¿Ese muchacho, Kamiya, lleva consigo su digivice? –Joe, al igual que el resto de los jóvenes se extrañó por esa pregunta.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó el chico de lentes.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer Hyuga?

-Lo que sea necesario para asegurar el éxito de la misión –respondió el general-. ¿Lo lleva o no? –preguntó con más brusquedad que antes.

-S… si, supongo –contestó Joe inseguro.

-Bien, activa el protocolo de seguridad C99, clave A0901 –Joe no entendía lo que el hombre estaba planeando hacer, pero obedeció introduciendo las claves de la computadora mientras el resto miraban con atención.

-Hyuga… -trato de hablar Charles.

-Para estas situaciones fue que se diseñó –contestó con voz autoritaria.

-¿Señor? –preguntó Joe mientras veía en el monitor una pantalla que jamás antes había visto.

-Introduce el código de Kamiya –Joe parecía desconcertado, mientras que charles suspiró tomando asiento junto a Joe y acercando el teclado para introducir una clave con él. Hyuga sonrió satisfecho.

 **Pueblo de Arcenant, en Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

 **Junio 28 de 2085**

Davis presenciaba la batalla de Garurumon contra SkullGeymon desde el techo del edificio. Cada nuevo ataque del digimon lobo parecía fortalecerlo, su velocidad aumentaba, y el daño que sus ataques causaban sobre el digimon esqueleto era más grandes. El chico parecía estar desconcertado, y en un momento extendió nuevamente su brazo, apuntando con el brazalete hacia Garurumon por unos segundos. Luego de eso el chico revisó la información recabada viendo la imagen del digimon y una gráfica que mostraba un aumento en su energía.

-No es posible –dijo sorprendido-, no lo es –su voz se tornó más agresiva.

-Y aun así lo es –escuchó una voz detrás de él y al girarse vio a Kouta, acompañado de varios militares y un grupo de digimons armados que le apuntaban a él y al Airdramon que se levantó para defender al chico. Detrás de él el grupo de Bearmons escaló el edificio cerrándole esa posible vía de escape-, es todo Davis, haz que vuelva Agumon y ríndete –el muchacho resoplaba al respirar mientras levantaba ambas manos al aire, para luego sonreír ligeramente.

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo devolverlo, su poder es demasiado como para contenerlo –explicó con voz burlona.

 **Mansión Riuga, en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Junio 28 de 2085**

-El programa está cargado –dijo Joe mirando la pantalla. El general asintió mirando fijamente el monitor en que aparecía SkullGreymon peleando contra Garurumon, Guardromon, Harpymon, Goatmon y Mothmon.

-Actívenlo –dijo con voz calmada. Joe titubeó mirando nuevamente el monitor.

-Señor, parece que Garurumon está logrando contenerlo, no creo que sea necesario…

-¡Solo háganlo! –exclamó con furia y Joe presionó la tecla para iniciar con el programa.

 **Pueblo de Arcenant, en Sarvar, en el digimundo**

 **Junio 28 de 2085**

Tai miraba jadeante a SkullGreymon siendo atacado en conjunto por los digimons de sus compañeros, incapaz de hacer algo por ayudarlo y al mismo tiempo preocupado por el daño que aquel imponente y terrorífico digimon pudiera llegar a hacer. En ese momento su digivice comenzó a emitir una fuerte luz. El chico lo sacó del bolsillo donde lo llevaba mirando en la pantalla algo que jamás antes había aparecido.

-¿Control Beta? –dijo en un susurro antes de sentir una fuerte sacudida de dolor que le calo hasta los huesos y lo hizo soltar el aparato y caer de rodillas al suelo, apoyando sus palmas en él mientras el dolor se intensificaba cada vez más hasta hacerlo emitir un gran grito.

Garurumon saltó sobre el lomo de SkullGreymon corriendo por el con Matt montándolo y con una expresión que denotaba emoción y adrenalina.

-¡Estamos por lograrlo compañero! –gritó con energía, aunque no parecía estarse refiriendo a la victoria en el combate. Garurumon saltó al llegar al hombro del digimon listo para lanzar un aullido explosivo, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión del digimon que se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Matt también distinguió en el rostro del digimon algo semejante al dolor mientras las enormes palmas de hueso de SkullGreymon caían al suelo y Garurumon aterrizaba también-. ¿Qué pasa? –se preguntó el chico.

Sobre el edificio los militares, los digimons, Kouta y también Davis miraron curiosos al digimon que comenzaba a gruñir como si estuviera sintiendo un fuerte dolor.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Kouta.

Un fuerte resplandor morado comenzó a emitir el cuerpo del digimon mientras sus gritos de dolor crecieron a tal grado que comenzaron a aturdir a los presentes. El destello fue tal que Kouta se cubrió la cara al igual que varios otros de los que rodeaban a Davis, momento que el chico aprovecho para saltar sobre Airdramon quien emprendió el vuelo al instante.

-¡No! –exclamó Kouta comenzando a disparar al igual que varios de los presentes hacia el digimon que se alejaba.

Tai se arrastraba en el suelo sintiendo el dolor, tratando de acercarse a SkullGreymon quien también parecía estar sufriendo el mismo dolor. El resto solo observaba sin entender lo que estaba pasando mientras que una luz intensa pero de color blanco comenzaba a inundar el cuerpo del digimon que comenzó a sufrir un nuevo cambio. Tai fue cegado por el resplandor, pero a pesar de eso y del dolor siguió adelante intentando llegar con su compañero.

Cuando la luz se extinguió el dolor en el cuerpo de ambos pasó, dejándolos aturdidos y jadeando en el suelo. Tai levantó con dificultad la cabeza viendo a Agumon que también lo volteó a ver, y siguió arrastrándose intentando llegar hasta él.

-Agu…mon –emitió con dificultad el chico.

Ambos seguían avanzando, intentando llegar el uno con el otro, pero a un par de metros de lograrlo nuevamente Tai vio una sombra roja y azul pasar y al desaparecer Agumon ya no estaba. El chico gruño apretando el puño y dejó caer su rostro en el suelo, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba.

Davis, con Agumon bajo su brazo y montado en Airdramon se dirigía al castillo flotante que comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Flamedramon escaló hasta la sima de un edificio y desde ahí saltó aferrándose a un grupo de cadenas que colgaban de la fortaleza flotante. Desde ahí miró a sus antiguos compañeros, y la destrucción que habían dejado, sintiendo un gran remordimiento y dolor, que solo pudo aminorar al dejar de ver el pueblo y mirar hacia arriba mientras comenzaba a escalar.

Kouta comenzó a disparar hacia la fortaleza al igual que varios otros, aunque sabía que de nada serviría, sin embargo la furia por haber vuelto a fallar en la misión lo carcomía al grado que al vaciar el cargador del arma arrojó la misma con todas sus fuerzas.

Harpymon y Mothmon emprendieron el vuelo hacia la fortaleza, lanzando sus ataques hacía esta sin que estos le causaran algún daño a la estructura que continuaba con su lento deslazamiento. Harpymon aceleró con la intención de llegar hasta ella, pero una barrera invisible la detuvo haciéndola sentir una descarga eléctrica que la obligó a retroceder, poco antes de que el desplazamiento de aquella estructura acelerara considerablemente, quedándose estática en el aire solo observando su partida.

Tai permanecía en el suelo en posición fetal, con ligeros espasmos y el rostro lleno de lágrimas que corrían de sus ojos, pero no por el dolor físico que aun sentía, sino por el dolor que le producía nuevamente haber visto como se llevaban a su amigo sin que el pudiera a hacer nada.

-¡Tai! –a sus oídos llegó la voz de Mimi y poco después vio a la castaña arrodillarse junto a él con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión preocupada, mientras lo empujaba poco a poco para ponerlo boca arriba-, Tai, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? Tai, háblame –le pidió la chica, pero el chico solo seguía repitiendo con dificultad el nombre de su compañero.

-Agu…mon, Agu…mon.

 **Base militar No. 4, en Sarvar, en el digimundo**

 **Junio 28 de 2085**

El viaje de regreso a la base militar había sido algo incómodo, debido al ánimo decaído de todos. Incluso los escuadrones militares, quienes poco tenían que ver con la situación de Davis y solo sabían los fragmentos de información que se les había proporcionado y un par de cosas que los chicos de la mansión Riuga les habían contado, sentían la tristeza en el ambiente y permanecieron en silencio prácticamente todo el desplazamiento de regreso.

Tai y su equipo regresaron en el mismo vehículo en que habían llegado, mientras que para los otros fue necesario llamar uno nuevo. Mimi acompaño a Tai quien cuando por fin fue capaz de moverse, con algo de ayuda de los demás, estuvo vomitando continuamente despertando la preocupación de la chica ojimiel.

Ya todos se encontraban en la amplia sala esperando el momento de atravesar por el portal al mundo real y regresar a la mansión. Matt estaba en la puerta de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados, la chaqueta sobre el hombro y una expresión pensativa. Sora, junto con Biyomon, caminaban por el pasillo hacia el muchacho rubio. La chica golpeó ligeramente la espalda del muchacho llamando la atención del chico, para después entregarle una botella de agua, igual a la que ella estaba bebiendo en ese momento, luego entrego otra similar a Gabumon y Biyomon. El chico Ishida parecía ausente, distraído.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos –dijo Sora tratando de levantar el ánimo del chico.

-Si –susurró Matt no muy conforme. Sora sintió que no lograría nada y decidió entrar a la sala y dejar a Matt con sus pensamientos-. Estuvimos a punto –le dijo antes de que se marchara, la chica se giró para mirarlo algo confundida.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó.

-Gabumon y yo, estuvimos a punto –dijo abriendo la botella de agua, sin dejarle nada en claro a Sora que se resistió a la tentación de preguntar.

Tai respiraba agitadamente, con el cuerpo inclinado y un balde entre sus pies arqueado ligeramente la espalda de repente, producto de los espasmos musculares de su abdomen. Mimi permanecía junto a él, tomando una de sus manos y mirándolo con gran preocupación.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –lo interrogó y el muchacho la volteó a ver fugazmente.

-Estoy mejor, creo que lo peor ya paso… -el chico volvió a vomitar dentro del balde haciendo que Mimi se girara con una ligera expresión de asco, al igual que algunos otros.

-Todo listo, pueden marcharse –indicó el joven encargado del portal cuando este se encendió produciendo un zumbido tenue en toda la habitación.

-Bien –dijo Tai levantándose antes que todos y caminando hacia el portal.

-Tai, tal vez debas esperar un poco más antes de cruzar –lo trato de detener Kouta.

-Necesito respuestas, y estoy seguro de que solo las conseguiré de una persona –le espetó el castaño caminando con dificultad hacia el portal.

 **Mansión Riuga, en Odaiba, Japón**

 **Junio 28 de 2085**

Joe suspiró luego de terminar de redactar lo que el general Hyuga, con varias intervenciones de Charles, le estaba dictando, concluyendo así con el informe de la misión. Continuaban en la sala en la que habían presenciado toda la batalla, y el ánimo entre los presentes seguía siendo tan turbio como en el momento de ver a SkullGreymon retorciéndose de dolor. Joe incluso sentía un ligero temblor en una de sus manos que era incapaz de controlar, y que trataba, no con mucho éxito, de disimular para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Hyuga suspiró sonoramente como queriendo llamar la atención de todos.

-Bien, con eso queda concluida esta operación, lo siguiente será…

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! –exclamó Tai ingresando a la sala con paso violento siendo detenido por los guardaespaldas de Hyuga con quienes empezó a forcejear intentando liberarse. Al conflicto rápidamente se unieron Mimi y Kouta intentando hacer que liberaran al chico y arios otros gritos fueron llenando la sala.

-¡Basta! –Exclamó Charles con enfado y todos guardaron silencio-, suéltenlo –ordeno el director general de HEDM y los hombres de Hyuga obedecieron al instante.

Tai respiraba agitadamente con los puños cerrados y mirando a Hyuga con enfado.

-¿Qué mierda fue lo que pasó? –le espetó con brusquedad.

-Cuida la forma en que me hablas muchacho, que no se te olvide que soy tu superior –le recordó Hyuga.

-¡Al carajo los putos rangos! ¡¿Qué mierda pasó?! –Hyuga ni se inmutó con la fura del muchacho que parecía estar a punto de lanzársele encima y molerlo a golpes.

-Control Beta –dijo con sencillez.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Mimi, desconcertada igual que varios otros. Por la expresión de Joe, Ken, Ryo, Cody y Suzie, parecía que a ellos ya les habían explicado en qué consistía aquel llamado control Beta.

-Una medida de seguridad para situaciones como la que acaban de enfrentar –explicó Hyuga-. Como estoy seguro que comprenderán, un digimon es un poder muy grande, y un poder de tal magnitud sin limitaciones ni supervisión puede resultar en algo muy perjudicial para todos. Si en algún momento un Tamer quisiera abusar del poder que se le ha confiado, el control secundario o control Beta sirve para contener a dicho digimon.

-¿Y por qué Tai también se vio afectado? –le espetó Mimi con brusquedad. El general la volteó a ver, enfocando sus ojos en ella como si intentara reconocerla.

-El control garantiza la inmediata detención tanto del digimon como del Tamer que se vuelva contra nosotros. Por desgracia no teníamos tiempo para activar los filtros de seguridad para que Taichi no sufriera daños, me disculpo por eso –le dijo a Tai, aunque con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que no mostraba nada de arrepentimiento.

-Eso no es lo importante –reclamó Kouta-, teníamos a Davis, Matt y los demás estaban a punto de vencer a SkullGreymon y por su culpa…

-¿A punto de vencerlo? No seas ridículo –lo interrumpió el general-, estamos hablando de un digimon perfeccionado que con creces superaba a sus digimons, era imposible que lograran vencer.

-Señor –intervino Matt-, en el combate el poder aumenta, nuestra conexión se ve fortalecida y eso…

-Capitán Ishida –habló Hyuga con autoridad-, guarde su filosofía sobre la amistad y el compañerismo para cuando tenga que dictar algún discurso motivacional para sus hombres, en este momento lo que cuenta son los hechos, y los hechos son que estaban peleando contra un digimon de más alto nivel que los suyos, por tanto, no tenían la posibilidad de vencer, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, detuvimos al enemigo antes de que causara más daños…

-¡Él no es el enemigo! –Reclamó Tai lleno de furia-, es mi compañero, mi amigo, y usted lo lastimó –Hyuga miró a Tai con enfado.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero, eso es por lo que fallaron en esta misión –declaró Hyuga.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Hikari indignada.

-Dejan que sus emociones los controlen, y por lo mismo fallan estrepitosamente en el cumplimiento de su deber. Tuvieron la oportunidad de capturar al objetivo, de detenerlo definitivamente para que esta situación por fin termine.

-Detenerlo definitivamente, ¿Qué esperaba que hiciéramos? ¿Matarlo? –Reclamó Kouta, pero al ver el rostro serio de Hyuga comprendió lo que el general pensaba-, oh mierda –susurró de forma casi inaudible.

-En una misión se debe estar dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario por garantizar la victoria, pero ustedes están demasiado implicados en un nivel personal con esta situación, por ello son incapaces de actuar de manera competente –les reclamó el general-, por lo mismo he decidido que hay que tomar ciertas medidas en esta situación.

-¿Qué medidas? –preguntó Matt preocupado por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

-Declaro al equipo especial niños elegidos, incapaz de actuar en esta situación, y suspendidos de toda actividad por tiempo indefinido –sentenció el general causando una gran conmoción en todos los presentes.

-Pero… no puede… -trataba de decir Yolei.

-¿A no? –Dijo Hyuga con enfado-, tengo plena autoridad para dar esta orden, y dado que tengo el respaldo del consejo superior, el director Resse deberá contribuir para que esta indicación se acate –Charles se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente el también molesto con toda la situación-, se dejó esta situación en sus manos pensando que haría un buen trabajo, al parecer no fue la opción más inteligente. Desde ahora, el asunto del Emperador de los digimons es menester únicamente de la división militar de HEDM, y yo personalmente me encargaré de las operaciones en contra de su avanzada. Mientras tanto, hasta terminada esta situación, ustedes estarán suspendidos, no participaran en ninguna misión referente al Emperador de los digimons, y no participaran en ninguna actividad que tenga que ver con los digimons o el digimundo. Mis hombres, Aizawa y Mogi se quedaran en la mansión para recordarles que no deben intervenir en ninguna forma con las operaciones que se realicen n los próximos días.

-¿Nos está poniendo bajo arresto? –se quejó Ryo poniéndose de pie y llevándose una mano al costado.

-No exageremos la situación –dijo el general con voz más tranquila-, consideren esto como unas vacaciones, tiempo para relajarse, luego de tantos peligros que han tenido que enfrentar, se lo han ganado. Eso es todo, me retiro, gracias por su hospitalidad estos días y Charles –dijo volteando a ver al hombre desde el umbral de la entrada-, espero verte la semana entrante en la junta del consejo, hay muchas cosas que debemos discutir –dijo para finalmente salir de la sala dejando tras de sí un profundo silencio.

Tai se hundió en el sofá al fondo de la sala, llevándose una mano al rostro intentando dejar de pensar en todo lo que le molestaba en esos momentos.

Todos los miembros del ahora inactivo equipo especial de los niños elegidos se encontraban en la sala, varios de ellos con pequeños parches en el rostro o algún vendaje. Mimi llevaba un vendaje en el hombro y el brazo debajo de una blusa de tirantes, delgada de color rosa pastel, la chica castaña acompañaba a Sora miraba al suelo mientras la ojimiel pasaba su brazo por la espalda de la chica abrazándola.

Ken miraba por la ventana, recargado en uno de los sofás, aunque por ser de noche la vista parecía poco interesante. Kouta estaba junto a él, aunque ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra. A sus espaldas Ryo y Hikari permanecían en silencio tomados de la mano. Gatomon y Monodramon descansaban junto a ellos. Izzy realizaba alguna actividad en la computadora, con su digivice conectado a esta y la mirada curiosa de Tentomon.

En las mesas Joe, Cody, Yolei, Henri, Takato, Rika y los compañeros de cada uno de ellos permanecían sentados y en silencio. Hirokazu se acercó al librero junto al que permanecía quieto Tai y comenzó a revisar algunos libros. El muchacho miró al abatido castaño.

-Oye –le dijo y Tai levantó la mirada-, animo –dijo con sencillez y Tai asintió aunque sin cambiar su expresión.

En una esquina T.K. y Kenta conversaban en voz baja, mientras cargaban a Patamon y Marineangemon, sin embargo la atención del joven rubio estaba sobre Hikari, quien sonreía cada que Ryo le acariciaba la mano.

Matt era el único que no se quedaba en un solo lugar, pues se mantenía caminando de un lado para otro dentro de la Sala. Suzie, quien recién iba entrando casi se estrella con el muchacho que ni por enterado se dio de que estuvo a punto de derribar a la chica y a su compañero Lopmon. Suzie lo miró confundida para luego mirar a Gabumon quien se encogió de hombros.

-¡Esto es ridículo! –Estalló finalmente Matt-. No pueden solo hacernos a un lado, no podemos permitirlo.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? –Cuestionó Izzy-, escuchaste a Hyuga, tiene la autoridad para dejarnos fuera, y ni Charles puede hacer nada.

-Podría si quisiera –intervino Kouta dándose la vuelta-, nos abandonó, se acobardó.

-No entiendes –dijo Sora sumándose a la plática-, él no tiene la autoridad para hacer lo que le plazca, tiene que trabajar en conjunto con el consejo superior y sus decisiones, y por todo el asunto del Emperador y el…el hecho de que Davis esté implicado no creo que se encuentre en la mejor situación de su carrera en estos momentos –dijo Sora con resignación.

-De todas formas no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, ¡Ustedes escucharon a Hyuga! ¡Iniciara una cacería contra Davis sin importarle el resultado! –el tonó de Kouta mostraba su preocupación, cosa que Ken notó de inmediato.

-¿De verdad creen que sea tan drástico? –preguntó Rika levantando la cabeza mirando a todos los presentes, para después mirar a Renamon que permanecía detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.

-No entiendo mucho a los humanos a veces, son complicados –explicó la digimon-, pero el en especial resulta fácil de leer, parece decidido a no mostrar debilidad alguna, e incluso a demostrar que es mejor que Charles.

El silencio se formó después de las palabras de Renamon. T.K. avanzó hasta la entrada de la sala revisando desde ahí el pasillo y las escaleras, asegurándose de que no estaban cerca los hombres de Hyuga.

-Si no hacemos algo nosotros, Hyuga es capaz de cualquier cosa, no podemos permitirlo –sentencio el joven rubio poniéndose justo bajo el umbral de la entrada.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? –lo cuestionó Joe girándose sobre su silla para mirar al chico al igual que el resto.

-Tenemos que ser nosotros quienes vayan tras él, somos los únicos que podemos hacer esto sin lastimarlo.

-T.K. tiene razón –coincidió Kouta-, es nuestro trabajo después de todo y no importa lo que diga Hyuga, somos la mejor opción, la única opción –Ken miraba fijamente al muchacho, quien notó ese gesto y le devolvió la mirada- por su bien, debemos hacerlo, o lo lastimaran –dijo con tono más relajado. Tai se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta detrás del sofá donde Sora y Mimi estaban sentadas, la castaña lo miró y el chico le dedico una sonrisa cálida.

-No es tan simple Kouta –intervino Henri-, viste todo el poder que ahora tiene, el castillo y los digimons que ha estado reuniendo.

-Es cierto –afirmo Rika-, esos Ginkakumon y Kinkakumon son realmente poderosos.

-Sin mencionar la fortaleza voladora –agregó Hikari.

-No podemos solo rendirnos –reclamó Ken.

-Comprende la situación –habló Joe con tono resignado-, aun si tuviéramos los ocho digimentals y si pudiéramos hacer que los digimons evolucionen al nivel de campeón, sin HEDM estamos muy limitados.

-Lo dice el cobarde incapaz de pelear –le reclamó con brusquedad Kouta.

-Lo dice el que utiliza la cabeza no solo la fuerza bruta –le reclamó el chico poniéndose de pie.

-Por favor, ¿Qué sabes tú sobre pelear? Solo eres un cerebrito que se esconde detrás de una pantalla y…

-Kouta ya cállate –lo reprendió Ryo-, Rika prefiere salir con él y no contigo, ya supéralo –Kouta titubeó algo apenado desviando la mirada mientras que Joe volvió a tomar asiento-. Debemos intentarlo, al menos eso debemos hacer.

-Te repito que no es tan simple, si lo hacemos lo haremos sin el respaldo de HEDM, es decir, sin el equipo apropiado –reafirmó Joe.

-Tenemos una caja llena de armas y municiones abajo –recordó Tai, formando al fin parte de la conversación.

-No es suficiente –afirmó Joe-, no bastará con unas cuantas armas para enfrentarlo con esa fortaleza, necesitamos vehículos, equipo de rastreo, equipo táctico, armamento pesado, cosas que solo HEDM puede proporcionar.

-Ken pudo rastrearlo antes –dijo Sora-, ¿puedes hacerlo otra vez? ¿Ubicarlo?

-Puedo intentar –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Bien! –Dijo Joe fingiendo un tono de emoción-, ahora solo nos falta un vehículo, equipo táctico y armamento pesado.

-Podemos conseguirlo –aseguró Matt.

-¿Cómo? ¿Infiltrándonos en una base militar y robándolo?

-Es una opción –propuso Tai. Joe suspiró.

-Escuchen, podríamos rastrear a Davis con unas cuantas computadoras bien utilizadas, podríamos saquear una armería en una mansión donde vivimos, pero infiltrarnos en una base militar, y robar equipo muy valioso no va a ser nada sencillo, menos en esta situación, nos arrestaran antes de que siquiera vinculemos nuestro portal con alguno de una base militar en el digimundo –Tai estaba a punto de debatir, pero se contuvo sabiendo que no tenía respuesta-, sin el equipo apropiado, no podemos ir tras Davis, y sin el apoyo de HEDM, no tendremos nada de eso.

El ambiente apesadumbrado regresó a la habitación, sometiendo a todos.

Rika miraba fijamente sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, hasta que un pequeño detalle cruzó por su cabeza.

-Hay otra opción –dijo en voz alta-, una forma de conseguir el equipo que necesitamos.

-No hay una sola base de la que podamos extraer el equipo necesario sin que nos atrapen –le aclaró Joe con tono suave, estirando su mano hacia las de la chica, la cual las apartó, estirando una de ellas para tomar del pecho de la camisa a Takato, quien la volteó a ver.

-Tal vez, pero eso porque esperan que vayamos –dijo la chica pelirroja-, ¿y si hubiera un lugar al cual pudiéramos entrar sin que ellos sospechen que lo haremos? ¿Un lugar tan bien resguardado que no se pensaría que alguien intentaría siquiera entrar, y al cual tuviéramos conocimiento de específicas rutas de acceso? –todos miraron a Rika con intriga, mientras esta volteaba a ver a Takato, quien parecía algo turbio.

-¿Existe un lugar como ese? –preguntó Joe, mientras el resto de los presentes se acercaban a la mesa mirando a Rika y a Takato quien seguía bajo la inquisitiva mirada de la joven pelirroja hasta que suspiró en forma derrotada antes de decir:

-Sí, existe.

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _-Somos el futuro de este mundo._

 _-Solo evita que te atrapen._

 _-Dijiste que consideráramos esto unas vacaciones._

 _-La ciudad entera se comunica por medio de un avanzado sistema de trenes._

 _-Esperaba con ansias tu llegada Rika._

* * *

¡Dios! Denme una cerveza, y ustedes igual se merece una por haber llegado hasta aquí.

Sinceramente no me explico cómo es que las cosas se extendieron tanto, según yo este sería un capitulo sencillito, corto, pequeño, bonito, pero no!, a cada rato nuevas escenas aparecían en mi mente y al final resultó esto.

Sin más espero les haya gustado y espero leer sus comentarios.

Felices vacaciones, paz y amor.


	16. XVI-La familia Yokoshima

**Capítulo XVI**

… **Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

 **Julio 3 de 2085**

Davis miraba a través de un cristal reforzado a Agumon, mientras este sostenía combate con un Monochromon, ambos encerrados juntos en una especie de cámara blindada que soportaba los embates de ambos contendientes.

Agumon dio un gran salto aterrizando en el lomo de Monocromon quien comenzó a sacudirse intentando que el pequeño digimon cayera al suelo, mientras que Agumon se aferraba con sus garras. Davis presenciaba todo el combate hasta que el brazalete en su muñeca emitió un sonido agudo y el chico presiono un par de botones en él.

El aro negro en el cuello del digimon emitió un tenue resplandor al que le acompañó una drástica transformación del pequeño digimon, quien creció en tamaño aplastando al monocromo dejaba de él y sometiéndolo recargando sus dos grandes brazos en el hocico del digimon que comenzó a sacudirse intentando liberarse del peso de Greymon, mientras que este tomaba con brusquedad a su oponente levantándolo por encima de su cabeza, lanzando un gran rugido para después arrojarlo haciéndolo estrellarse con una de las paredes de la cámara y después caer al suelo de espaldas.

Davis miraba de brazos cruzados la escena, mientras que detrás de él, Veemon se encargaba de dejar una bandeja de comida sobre una mesa metálica en la sala tenuemente iluminada por un pequeño candelabro en el techo. El muchacho de cabello rojizo no despegó la mirada de Agumon ni cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entras a dos seres de gran tamaño que apenas podían caminar por la habitación para aproximarse a un par de sillas dispuestas de un lado de la mesa, de frente a una silla semejante a una especie de trono frente a la cual la bandeja con comida estaba colocada.

Uno de los seres, de cuerpo plateado extendió su mano para tomar algo de la bandeja, ante lo cual Veemon reaccionó trepando a la mesa y mirando amenazadoramente al ser.

-Eso es de Davis –le dijo encarándolo. El ser sonrió con burla, pero el digimon azul no retrocedió.

-Veemon, basta –le dijo Davis dándose la vuelta, dejando de prestar atención a la batalla.

El ser plateado sonrió triunfal mientras clavaba uno de sus afilados dedos en una patata puesta en el plato del chico, y se la llevaba a la boca. Davis tomó asiento mirando al ser con seriedad.

-Y tú, Ginkakumon, agradecería que no metieras tus sucias manos en mi comida –el digimon sonrió burlón.

-Solo fue un bocado –se justificó el digimon ante la mirada seria del muchacho.

-¿Y que se supone que es eso? –cuestiono el otro ser, con cuerpo femenino y una armadura dorada.

Davis miró por encima del hombro la contienda en la cual Greymon era el claro dominante, pese a que al primer Monochromon se le había unido otro, que sin importar que ambos embistieran al gigante naranja, no lograban hacerlo retroceder.

-Investigación –respondió el muchacho dándose la vuelta para mirar a sus acompañantes nuevamente.

-Juegas con fuerzas que no puedes controlar –le reclamó Kinkakumon.

-Soy el emperador del digimundo, tales fuerzas no existen –Ginkakumon rio cruzándose de brazos.

-Nuestra presencia en esta mesa dice otra cosa –se burló el digimon y Davis lo miró con enfado, para después sonreírle con fingida cordialidad.

-Su presencia en esta mesa es lo que se consideraría… un mal necesario. Para dominar al digimundo por completo me temo que hace falta un poco de contribución por parte de, sus amos –Ginkakumon descruzó los brazos para apoyar los codos sobre la mesa, como mostrando gran interés.

-Para eso debes probar tu valía, y para hacerlo debes conquistar todo el continente Sarvar. Cuando lo hagas, la ayuda para conquistar el resto del digimundo será tuya, a cambio de expulsar todo rastro de los humanos de este mundo.

-Así será –aseguró Davis-, en cuanto caigan las cuatro ciudades Sarvar será tomado por completo por los digimons, y los malditos humanos jamás volverán a pisar este mundo.

-Esa es la voluntad de nuestros señores –dijo Kinkakumon, para luego ponerse pie-, y jamás deberá ser contrariada –dijo en tono de amenaza.

-Descuiden, jamás lo será –respondió Davis sin inmutarse, mientras Ginkakumon y Kinkakumon abandonaban la sala y Davis se disponía a continuar con su comida.

Veemon miró a los visitantes hasta que estos desaparecieron y luego volteó a ver a Greymon quien seguía peleando contra los dos Monocromons, casi matando a ambos.

-Creí que habías dicho que tú serias el único dueño de este mundo –le comentó a Davis.

-Y así será –contestó, para cuando el ultimo continente caiga tendré el poder para acabar con cualquiera que me estorbe, incluidos esos señores oscuros de los que hablan nuestros dos peculiares aliados –Davis desvió la mirada para sonreírle siniestramente a Veemon-. Tú y yo Veemon –comentó-, somos el futuro del digimundo.

Veemon desvió la mirada volviendo a ver a Greymon, mientras que el brazalete emitía un agudo sonido. Davis volvió a accionar algunos botones y Greymon comenzaba a mutar nuevamente, cubierto por un aura negra que causó una mueca de fastidio en el rostro del muchacho que manipulando otra vez el brazalete provocó que Greymon sufriera una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo hizo caer sobre sus rodillas mientras regresaba a su forma como Agumon.

-Sigue fallando –dijo con frustración-, aliméntalo, y que descanse, en la noche realizaremos la siguiente prueba –le indicó a Veemon quien salió de la sala.

Davis miró a través del vidrio a Agumon intentando levantarse, mientras recordaba la escena de él y Tai, y también el extraño poder que manifestó Garurumon mientras enfrentaba a SkullGreymon.

" **La familia Yokoshima"**

 **Mansión Riuga, en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Julio 5 de 2085**

Tai vació un cesto de ropa limpia en una mochila donde después comenzó a apretujarla para poder cerrarla bien. Le costó bastante trabajo y al final la mochila parecía un gran globo a punto de reventar, cosa que no pareció molestarle al muchacho que después tomó otra mochila, más pequeña, en la cual comenzó a meter otras tantas cosas, como una cámara digital y un pequeño radio.

El castaño parecía muy concentrado en su labor, al grado de no notar que alguien lo miraba desde el umbral de su habitación, la cual tenía la puerta abierta.

El muchacho abrió un cajón del cual extrajo algunos billetes que metió en una billetera que luego volvió a guardar en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla y antes de cerrar el cajón un objeto ahí llamó su atención. Eran un par de guantes de combate algo gastados, los cuales estaban adaptados para ser usados por Agumon. El chico tomó los guantes mirándolos por un momento hasta que decidió también meterlos en la mochila que luego cerró deprisa, como si estuviera huyendo.

Al darse la vuelta se topó con Charles, lo que lo hizo retroceder como si se hubiese llevado un pequeño susto. El chico se quedó quieto contemplando al hombre que lo miraba serio con los brazos cruzados. Sus lentes no los llevaba puestos sino que los sostenía en su mano derecha meciéndolos un poco con aparente impaciencia.

-¿Ya tienes todo para irte? –le preguntó con voz seria. Tai desvió la mirada mientras se cargaba la mochila en la espalda y recogía la otra más grande rodeándola con un brazo para cargarla.

-¿Es tu trabajo estar al pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos? –le preguntó con hostilidad.

-A decir verdad, si lo es –respondió Charles con un tono que denotaba que encontraba aquella pregunta divertida. Tai en cambio no parecía muy contento con la presencia de aquel hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Charles? –el hombre sus piró, volviendo a ponerse los lentes y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir.

-La verdad es que me encantaría poder hacer que las cosas sean más sencillas, pero no puedo. Una situación delicada como la que estamos pasando en este momento no es algo con lo que nos podamos meter sin esperar que surjan ramificaciones, variadas y muy complejas ramificaciones –Tai frunció el ceño mostrándose con fundido.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? –le preguntó.

-Intervenir en esta situación, o contrarias órdenes directas son actos que no serán bien vistos y que pueden ocasionarle a una persona, y a sus cómplices, consecuencias muy duras. Creo que estoy siendo bastante claro, ¿no?

Tai no mostró emoción alguna, pero Charles seguía mirándolo con seriedad y plantado en el umbral de la puerta del chico con tal decisión que el castaño sabía que no se iría de ahí tan fácil. Después de meditarlo un rato solo suspiró, mientras apretaba con fuerza las correas de las dos mochilas.

-Tú me dijiste que un líder no es aquel que da órdenes, sino el que se preocupa por aquellos con quienes trabaja, y que un equipo se sustenta en la confianza. No puedo solo quedarme al margen de una situación cuando tal situación atenta contra la integridad de mis amigos, de mi equipo. Si tú puedes hacerlo bien por ti, pero yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Creo que estoy siendo bastante claro, ¿no?

Charles sostuvo la mirada al castaño que no parecía tener intención alguna de retroceder, por lo que el hombre sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Solo quería decirte que disfrutes de tus vacaciones, y que me parece muy maduro de tu parte que aceptes dejar esto en manos de HEDM y mejor emplees el tiempo en olvidar las preocupaciones, y que mejor que con un viaje bastante agradable como el que estás por hacer –dijo apartándose de la puerta para dejar al chico pasar. Tai caminó con algo de desconfianza hasta llegar hasta charles para mirarlo de frente-. Otra cosa –dijo antes de que el muchacho saliera de la habitación-, solo evita que te atrapen –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible-, felices vacaciones Kamiya –el hombre utilizó un tono amable mientras le estrechaba la mano para después darse la vuelta alejándose.

Tai vio a Charles caminar hacia las escaleras para subir al siguiente puso, donde estaba su oficina.

El castaño abrió la mano encontrando en ella una pequeña nota de papel que Charles le había entregado al estrecharle la mano. El chico la abrió asegurándose de que nadie estuviera mirándolo y leyó rápidamente un mensaje de apenas cuatro palabras.

El chico sonrió para después meterse el pequeño pedazo de papel en la boca y comenzar a masticarlo como si de un pedazo de goma de mascar se tratara.

* * *

-¿Un viaje de pesca? –dijo el General Hyuga a modo de resumen de lo que Ryo había estado hablándole los últimos cinco minutos desde que lo encontró en la sala de la planta baja de la mansión.

Ryo permanecía frente a él tranquilo, vestido como civil con unas bermudas grises algo roídas y una camisa azul marino algo deslavada, lo que le daba el aspecto de alguien sin nada que hacer y nada en que ocuparse, situación en la que prácticamente se encontraban todos los habitantes de la mansión Riuga desde que el general los había puesto en suspensión. Hyuga escudriñaba al muchacho castaño con la mirada, el cual lucía serio y algo molesto.

-Así es señor, mi tío tiene un pequeño bote en un lago de Sunnyville en Sarvar, dijo que no hay problema en que lo use por un día o dos, y pensé, que como no estamos bajo arresto, no habría problemas en salir de aquí y relajarse un poco. Dijo que consideráramos esto como unas vacaciones, tiempo para relajarnos –Hyuga asintió-, bueno señor, toda esta situación me estresa y resulta que salir a pescar me relaja bastante.

-Y supongo que no tendrás pensado ir solo, ¿me equivoco?

–No, claro que no –respondió sin titubeos el muchacho. Hyuga se plantó firme frente al chico, quien puso sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-Piensa usted salir, junto a otros más, mientras que también, hace una semana me informaron, que un grupo de seis miembros de la mansión piensan pasar varios días fuera, y siendo justo hoy el día que se marchan, es algo sospechoso que usted haga ahora su petición, ¿no le parece? –Ryo suspiró mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bueno señor, para ser justos, casi todos en esta mansión tienen planeado salir a pasar unos días en tal o cual lugar, es una buena oportunidad para estar con nuestras familias, o salir a divertirnos, además, el que le informe justo hoy sobre esa actividad no responde a otra cosa que el hecho de que sabíamos que usted vendría hoy para despedir a los demás, y pensé que era un buen momento para hablarle, ahorrarle la molestia de quitarle tiempo a su apretada agenda –Hyuga siguió mirando fijamente a Ryo, seguía teniendo una mirada seria, y tranquila. El general sonrió mientras asentía.

-¿Quiénes más lo acompañan?

-Bueno, seremos Kouta, Henri, Ken y yo, y claro, nuestros compañeros digimon –el general frunció el ceño.

-¿Ichijouji? Pensé que habían tenido ciertos roces con él, ¿no lo acusaron de ser el traidor antes de descubrir que en realidad se trataba del otro muchacho, Motomiya? –Ryo asintió.

-Fue un mal entendido, un lamentable mal entendido, pero ya todo está resuelto.

-¿Seguro? –cuestiono Hyuga desconfiando de las palabras de Ryo. El muchacho parecía estar algo nervioso, hasta que finalmente resopló vencido.

-La verdad es que Kouta aún no deja de desconfiar de él, y quiere mantenerlo vigilado, prácticamente lo está obligando a ir con nosotros. En lo personal no me importa si se queda o va, pero Kouta es bastante terco –dijo resoplando mientras se frotaba la nuca, como denotando su fastidio acumulado. Hyuga descruzo los brazos mientras el sonido de unos pasos en las escaleras llamó su atención.

-Bien, agradezco su completa cooperación conmigo debido a la actual situación, y por supuesto, tienen permiso de salir a divertirse esos días –Ryo sonrió triunfal.

-Gracias señor, no se preocupe por…

-Claro que un par de escoltas los acompañaran, y antes de dejar la mansión deben dejar aquí sus digivices, estoy seguro que entiende –dijo antes de abandonar la sala ignorando completamente a Ryo y la cara de indización y enfado que el muchacho mostró.

* * *

Cody y Armadillomon terminaban su desayuno deprisa, mientras sobre el comedor un par de mochilas reposaban junto a los chicos. En la entrada un par de hombres vestidos con trajes negros y que usaban gafas oscuras parecían algo impacientes. Yolei llegó hasta la mesa junto con Hikari y ambas chicas tomaron asiento junto a Suzie, quien daba lentas cucharadas a su tazón de cereal, aparentemente molesta y con Lopmon junto a ella que la miraba preocupado.

-Anímate Suzie, no es tan malo –dijo Yolei empujando a la más joven con suavidad.

-No es justo –refunfuñó-, todos tienen algo que hacer y Henri no quiere llevarme al viaje de pesca –Suzie apartó su tazón jalando hacia si a Lopmon para apretarlo con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Solo nos iremos un par de días con mis padres y mi abuelo, prácticamente es lo mismo que quedarse aquí –dijo Cody con intención de animar a su amiga.

-Aunque sea eso, cuenta como vacaciones para mí –dijo sin mejor ánimo. Hikari y Yolei sonrieron negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no vas tú también a casa unos días? –le sugirió Hikari mientras de improviso Gatomon aterrizaba cerca de ella sacándole un pequeño susto.

-Es igual que estar aquí, no hay nada que hacer –se quejó la chica.

-Bueno, me despido, nos veremos en un par de días –dijo el chico levantándose de su asiento y colgándose la mochila en los hombros mientras la otra la cargaba con una mano.

-Adiós a todas –se despidió Armadillomon antes de saltar de su silla y seguir a Cody, quien se aproximó primero a uno de los hombres para entregarle a este su digivice (como estaba pactado), y luego él y su compañero fueron escoltados por el otro hombre a la salida.

Hikari se despidió con la mano de Cody y Armadillomon para luego volver a acariciar el lomo de Gatomon que se había acomodado sobre su regazo. Luego volvió a ver a Suzie quien ya no parecía molesta sino genuinamente triste.

-¡Hey! ¡Anímate! Apuesto a que encontraremos algo divertido que hacer –le dijo a la chica-, ¿verdad Yolei? –la chica de lentes miró a Hikari y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Claro! Mañana podemos ir al centro comercial, por ejemplo, compraremos, nos divertiremos, iremos al cine, ¡será un día de solo chicas! –exclamó emocionada.

-Si…puede que esté bien –dijo la niña un poco más animada.

El guardia que aún permanecía en la entrada del comedor negó con la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta, cansado de presenciar el berrinche de la niña. Al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con el general Hyuga, quien tenía su mirada clavada en un trio de chicas que en ese momento bajaban las escaleras.

Rika, Sora y Mimi estaban bajando las escaleras cargando varias maletas. Las tres chicas vestían ropa colorida. Mimi y Sora cuchicheaban de forma animada soltando una que otra risa, mientras que Rika parecía más seria que sus compañeras. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta y unas gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos. Detrás de las chicas, Biyomon y Palmon también cargaban un par de maletas, al igual que Renamon, quien se reunió con las demás, dejando en el suelo de madera, cerca de la puerta una maleta pequeña.

-Wow, mírense nada más –dijo Yolei recargándose en el marco de la puerta mirando a las chicas que la voltearon a ver. Sora y Mimi sonrieron mientras se tomaban de las manos dando unos cuantos saltitos-, se ve que la van a pasar muy bien.

-¡Esa es la idea! –Dijo Mimi entre risas-, ¡iremos al festival de Norman city!

-Me muero por ver la ciudad –dijo Palmon y Biyomon parecía igual de animada que ella. Rika se mostraba seria en todo momento, y Renamon la imitaba, sin embargo en un descuido de su Tamer la digimon zorro volteó a ver a Biyomon y Palmon sonriendo con discreción y haciendo una seña de triunfo con el puño.

-¡Esto será genial! –dijo Sora extendiendo los brazos y tomando asiento sobre una de sus maletas- ¡Quieren darse prisa! –exclamó la pelirroja.

-¡Ya vamos! –contestó la voz de un muchacho, y junto con unos pasos en la escalera aparecieron dos chicos rubios cargando un par de maletas, y junto a ellos Gabumon tratando de no perder el equilibrio y Patamon sobrevolando con calma y cargando una pequeña mochila.

El último de la fila era Taichi, quien parecía menos animado que el resto, incluso menos animado que Rika. Su rostro denotaba enfado, y al llegar a Hyuga parecía como si el castaño quisiera apuñalar al general con todo ese enfado.

-¿Todo listo? –preguntó Hyuga con su acostumbrado tono soberbio.

-Supongo que si –le respondió Tai con brusquedad. Hyuga lo miró enfadado.

Antes de que una discusión comenzara Mimi se arrojó sobre Tai sujetándolo del brazo y mirándolo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

-Sera divertido, y servirá para que te relajes –dijo mientras clavaba sus uñas en el brazo del chico que contuvo sus ganas de gemir por el dolor comprendiendo que la castaña le pedía que se calmara.

-De acuerdo –dijo Hyuga abriendo la puerta de la mansión y colocándose al pie de las escaleras de la entrada. El hombre de traje y gafas negras se colocó a su lado, abriendo un maletín que cargaba, el cual estaba vacío.

Hyuga levantó la mirada sobre los Tamers que comenzaban a formar una fila junto con sus digimons y miró sobre las cabezas de ellos a Charles quien recién bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Ah! Director Resse, me alegra que se nos una.

-Solo vine a despedirme de los chicos, y desearles un buen viaje –dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta-, aprovechen este tiempo, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo por acá -dijo con simpleza y una expresión neutra en el rostro.

-Bien –dijo Hyuga-, no les hagamos perder más tiempo. El auto espera –dijo dándose la vuelta y señalando una gran camioneta negra que permanecía quieta con otro hombre vestido con un traje negro parado junto a ella-, los llevará hasta el punto de acceso al digimundo, ahí los están esperando ya los escoltas que los acompañaran en su viaje.

Tai apretó los puños mientras que la fila comenzaba a avanzar. Hyuga fue recibiendo de cada uno de los Tamers su digivice, los cuales entregaron sin protesta alguna. Mimi pasó antes de Taichi, volviendo a ser presa de una mirada insistente de Hyuga quien después de tomar el digivice y meterlo en la maleta que su asistente sostenía la dejó ir. Tai se paró frente al general, sacando su digivice de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y mirándolo un poco antes de entregarlo.

-¿No le parece algo ridículo que deba entregarle esto aunque ni siquiera sé dónde está mi compañero? –dijo el castaño molesto.

-No se preocupe joven Kamiya, si todo sale como está previsto, tal vez vuelva a ver eso –dijo refiriéndose al digivice-, y a su compañero al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, si todo sale como está previsto –contestó Tai en forma de queja, mientras extendía un poco el digivice hacia Hyuga y Hyuga extendía su mano para tomarlo, pero antes de alcanzarlo Tai lo arrojó directamente a la maleta dejando al general con la mano extendida y bajando las escaleras sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

El militar lo miró con una media sonrisa mientras el chico subía a la camioneta al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, y esta arrancaba.

El asistente del general cerró el maletín antes de hablarle.

-Señor, ¿seguro que está bien dejarlos ir? –le preguntó en voz baja. El general volteó a verlo sonriendo con suma confianza.

-Solo son niños, ¿Qué pueden hacer? –le respondió con tranquilidad antes de tomar del bolsillo de su saco un pequeño comunicador, el cual acercó a su boca mientras veía la entrada de la mansión abierta, pero el vestíbulo vacío.

-Moto, responde –dijo a través del comunicador.

 **Oficinas de HEDM, en Odaiba, Japón**

 **Julio 5 de 2085**

-¿Señor? –contestó un hombre, vestido como los escoltas y asistentes que acompañaban en todo momento al general Hyuga, y al cual lo acompañaba otro hombre similar.

- _Reporte de la situación_ –pidió la voz de Hyuga. Ambos hombres se encontraban al final de un largo pasillo que daba hasta una puerta doble cerrada, de alguna oficina del edificio.

-Sin novedad –contestó el hombre con voz monótona-, Izumi y Kido, así como sus digimons siguen sin salir de la oficina, la puerta se abre cada cuatro o seis horas para recibir pedidos de comida que hacen a la cafetería o a algún restaurante con servicio a domicilio y vuelven a encerrarse. Tienen baño dentro de esa oficina, así que no creo que tengan algo más a lo cual salir.

- _¿Tienen conocimiento de que es lo que hacen adentro de la oficina?_

-Los sensores del equipo que hay dentro muestran que han estado prácticamente todo el tiempo desde ayer que llegaron utilizando las pantallas y la red local para conectarse a un juego multi jugador en línea.

- _Bien, manténganse alerta_ –dijo el general y el aparató emitió un pequeño pitido que indicaba que la conexión se había cortado.

-Manténganse alerta, hay que vigilar a un par de nerds encerrados en una oficina en un edificio con múltiples cámaras de seguridad, vaya reto –dijo el hombre tomando asiento junto a su compañero.

-¿Preferirías algo más complicado? –lo cuestionó su compañero mientras abría una revista.

-Preferiría que no me hagan perder mi tiempo haciéndome la niñera de un par de mocosos patéticos que se encierran en una oficina con equipo caro a simplemente jugar estúpidos videojuegos. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que los dejan hacer eso por dios.

-Dijeron que realizarían investigaciones para las que requieren las computadoras con acceso al banco de datos de HEDM, cosa que es irrelevante a que no les importa en realidad lo que hagan, y prefieren que se ocupen en videojuegos estúpidos a que hagan algo que no convendría mucho.

-Sí, claro –dijo el hombre aun fastidiado.

-¿Qué? ¿Prefieres ir hasta Fukushima a visitar una panadería para hacer de vigilante de otro trio de niños? –le reclamó recordándole la misión de otro equipo.

-Sinceramente no sé si prefiero eso –contestó el hombre recargándose en la silla y cerrando los ojos pretendiendo dormirse.

 **Punto de acceso al digimundo, centro de Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Julio 5 del 2085**

La camioneta que transportaba a Rika y el resto se detuvo enfrente de un edificio grande, con varias puertas de salida y de entrada y automóviles parando para bajar a alguien o subir a alguien. El lugar era similar a una terminal de autobuses o un aeropuerto, incluso por la seguridad que custodiaba cada puerta, donde un Tamer acompañado de un digimon permitía el acceso a aquellos que cumplieran con las debidas normas de seguridad.

Rika fue la primera en bajar, acompañada de Renamon, y rápidamente cargaron con el equipaje que necesitaban.

-Me adelanto, debo asegurar que todo esté en orden –dijo la chica pelirroja de forma clara antes de marcharse mientras que Tai, Matt y T.K. comenzaban a bajar todo el equipaje.

Sora miraba con interés el edificio con Biyomon junto a ella que la miraba de forma curiosa. La chica le sonrió a su compañera mientras se cargaba una pequeña bolsa en el hombro y sujetaba con fuerza su maleta.

-Nunca he ido al digimundo con un portal civil, no que recuerde –dijo como explicación al digimon que seguía con la mirada hacia arriba para verla mientras conversaban.

-Cuando nos conocimos lo hiciste –le explicó el digimon.

-Cierto, olvide que me lo dijiste –dijo la chica con algo de pesar, recordando que parte de su memoria había quedado en el completo olvido, y que lamentablemente esa memoria eran las primeras aventuras y vivencias que tuvo con su compañera Biyomon, hacia quien sentía una fuerte deuda que nunca podría llegar a pagar, aunque el digimon nunca reclamaba nada, y al contrario, se sentía feliz de recordarle todas aquellas cosas que vivieron juntas.

Mimi bajaba una maleta con ayuda de Palmon mientras miraba a lo lejos a Rika, que al ingresar al edificio se encontró con un par de hombres de Hyuga y con una mujer vestida de forma menos intimidante y que parecía más animosa y alegre, seguramente ella era la guía con la que la chica les había dicho que se encontrarían. La castaña miró con discreción al chofer el cual parecía muy interesado en su celular y por ende no la miraba ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus compañeros.

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan –le susurró Mimi a Tai mientras le entregaba una mochila algo pesada.

-No cantemos victoria ni bajemos la guardia hasta no estar del otro lado, atenta a cualquier…

-¡ _Tiki_! –escucharon una voz aguda y estridente y todos excepto T.K. voltearon en dirección a esta. El rubio menor se encogió de hombros mientras se giraba de forma lenta para ver como hacia ellos corría una chica, de la edad del muchacho, vestida con un corto short blanco y una ceñida blusa del mismo color.

La joven se lanzó sobre el muchacho abrazándolo con fuerza y casi derribándolo mientras reía bastante alegre.

-¡Ángela! –dijo T.K. con un tono ligeramente incómodo.

-¡ _Tiki_! ¡Mi amor, este viaje va a ser fantástico! ¡Y estaremos juntos tooooodo el tiempo! –decía llena de ánimo la chica.

-¿ _Tiki_? –le susurró Matt a Sora quien veía con una expresión de desagrado la melosa escena de T.K. y la chica recién llegada, quien sin perder tiempo comenzó a arrastrar al muchacho hacía donde estaba un hombre de avanzada edad que miraba al chico de forma dura. Debía ser el padre de la jovencita.

-Explícame otra vez, ¿Por qué debemos llevarla a ella? –preguntó Tai a Mimi quien dio un rápido vistazo al chofer de la camioneta quien seguía distraído.

-Cuando hablamos con Hyuga sobre este viaje el teléfono de T.K. comenzó a sonar, Hyuga le dijo que respondiera, resultó ser la novia de T.K. y Hyuga dijo "¿Por qué no la invitan también a ella al viaje?", la chica escuchó, T.K. le explicó todo, la chica les suplicó que le dieran permiso a sus padres y aquí estamos –finalizó Mimi el rápido recuento de aquella escena en la que Taichi no estuvo presente-. Habría levantado sospechas una negativa a llevarla –agregó en voz más baja la chica.

El muchacho suspiró mientras veía como T.K. era otra vez arrastrado por la chica a la que celosamente miraba Patamon, al edificio para iniciar con su viaje de vacaciones, luego de posiblemente haber recibido una amenaza por parte del padre de la ruidosa chica que seguía riendo, gritando y hablando con esa voz aguda y molesta.

-Solo espero que no nos ocasione complicaciones –dijo Tai tomando la última maleta para comenzar a caminar hacia el edificio.

-No lo hará si no lo permitimos –dijo Sora con convicción

Los chicos llegaron con Rika y saludaron a la guía que habían enviado a encontrarlos; una mujer de veintisiete años llamada Miyuki que lucía amigable y cálida.

Lo siguiente fue que el equipaje fuera revisado al igual que los chicos a quienes hicieron pasar por diferentes detectores hasta concluir que estaban limpios de cualquier tipo de tráfico y así, acompañados de la guía y los dos hombres de Hyuga que procuraban no despegarse en absoluto de ellos cruzaron el portal al digimundo.

 **Punto de acceso al mundo real en playa de Barna, Sarvar, en el digimundo.**

 **Julio 5 del 2085**

El punto al que llegaron era un concurrido edificio al igual que el lugar que visitaron en la tierra, cosa que de lleno desconcertó a los Tamers y sus digimons quienes no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de momentos. Rika era la que parecía más cómoda y menos extrañada con toda la situación, al igual que Renamon, seguramente por el hecho de que la chica acostumbraba tomar vacaciones como esa acompañada además de su compañera digimon, de su madre y su abuela.

Mimi y Sora junto a Palmon y Biyomon curioseaban paseando la mirada por todas partes en el edificio mientras que detrás de ellas Taichi avanzaba algo apesadumbrado e incómodo. Matt lo seguía de cerca compartiendo algunos cortos diálogos con Gabumon, mientras que hasta atrás iban T.K. aun con su novia fuertemente prendida del brazo del muchacho y Patamon hasta atrás con un gesto no muy conforme.

En el exterior del edificio un par de vehículos los esperaban. Miyuki subió a uno de ellos en el asiento del copiloto, luego de abrir la puerta para que Rika y Renamon subieran luego de que un grupo de asistentes se ofrecieran a subir el equipaje y los demás se repartieron entre los dos vehículos.

Al cabo de casi una hora Taichi seguía con la cara recargada en el vidrio del vehículo viendo por la ventanilla el paisaje a un lado de la gran autopista en el digimundo. A leguas se notaba que se encontraban en la parte menos inhóspita y más invadida del digimundo. Varios pueblos a los lados de las carreteas hacían que aquello se pareciera mucho al mundo real, y eso no era una exageración, ya que como el noreste del continente era la parte más poblada por humanos de todo el digimundo, las regiones se habían adaptado para el agrado de humanos, incluso al grado de crear grandes inconformidades en sus pobladores originales, los digimons.

Tai metió la mano en su bolsillo extrayendo un pequeño aparato al que había conectado unos audífonos y con el cual había estado escuchando música todo el trayecto, mirando de vez en cuando al chofer del vehículo, dado que él se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, y preguntándose si faltaría mucho para llegar, pregunta que quedó respondida luego de que el automóvil entrara por un puente que atravesaba una inmensa montaña, que al ser eliminada del paisaje dejó lugar a una gran ciudad. Tan grande y majestuosa como ninguna otra que el muchacho o los otros Tamers y digimons (Matt, Gabumon, T.K. y Patamon) que viajaban en los asientos de atrás hubieran visto antes en sus vidas.

Los dos vehículos tomaron una desviación que iba directamente a la ciudad. Los tres muchachos y dos digimons que viajaban en el segundo vehículo supusieron que el mismo los llevaría hasta su destino final, sin embargo se sorprendieron al ver como este se detenía luego de avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros y se dirigía a otro concurrido lugar; un edificio grande en cuya parte superior se comunicaba un peculiar puente por el que pronto pudieron ver que atravesaban rápidos trenes a toda velocidad.

Al bajar del vehículo Taichi miró a su alrededor, mirando no lo que debería ser una concurrida y avanzada ciudad, sino más bien un pueblo bastante normal, el cual entre más lograba enfocar su vista se comenzaba a tornar como un lugar invadido por edificios más grandes y estructuras mucho más elaboradas que la, en comparación, modesta estación de trenes que tenía junto a él.

Los recién llegados entraron al edificio y subieron hasta la parte superior por unas escaleras eléctricas. Lo primero ante ellos fueron largas filas por las que ingresaban digimons de distintos tipos a los trenes que paraban cada tanto en la estación junto al andén de acceso. Taichi supuso que se dirigirían a una de las filas, pero la guía no se detuvo en ningún momento y siguió avanzando hasta una puerta que los llevó a un andén aparte de la estación, bastante largo y donde ya se encontraba un vagón solitario y bastante bonito de un color blanco alabastro con un par de franjas, una roja y una azul.

-Al ser esta su primera visita a la ciudad –comenzó la guía- supusimos que les gustaría un recorrido más turístico abarcando tanto como fuera posible antes de llegar hasta nuestro destino –explicó la asistente.

-Bueno, ya tuvimos que hacer todo un recorrido civil por que no se nos permite usar los portales de HEDM así que, ¡por qué no tener la experiencia completa y tener un largo y cansado viaje en tren! –dijo Sora con un falso tono de emoción ante el cual Matt sonrió discretamente.

-No se preocupen, no será para nada largo o cansado –dijo la guía sin perder su ánimo-, además estoy segura de que esto les encantara –dijo deteniéndose junto a la puerta del vagón en donde se encontraba apostado un guardia con un uniforme parecido al de un Tamer pero de color azul oscuro, acompañado de un digimon de largas piernas y plumaje café el cual no poseía alas o brazos y parecía llevar una máscara blanca cubriendo su rostro y su largo pico-. Buenos días Takei, Kiwimon –saludo la mujer antes de que abrieran la puerta de acceso.

-Miyuki –contestaron con voz seria los dos al unísono.

Todos ingresaron al vagón contemplando el gran espacio de este, los largos asientos acolchados debajo de las largas ventanas y en el centro un par de mesas de madera con elegantes sillas dispuestas junto a ellas. Un par de libreros y lo que parecía ser una mini cantina con barra y un par de banquillos altos se encontraban al fondo del vagón, mientras que al frente una gran ventana ofrecía una perfecta vista de la ciudad y los largos rieles que los guiarían hacia ella.

-Este es el vagón privado de la familia Yokoshima, que estoy seguro será de su agrado –dijo la mujer sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Quién conduce esta cosa? –preguntó Matt dejando caer una de las maletas mientras que Gabumon, al igual que las chicas y sus compañeros digimons se lanzaba sobre uno de los asientos disfrutando de la comodidad.

-No necesitamos de un conductor –dijo la mujer con ánimo mientras el vagón comenzaba a moverse con suavidad y aumentaba la velocidad en poco tiempo

-Qué carajo… –dijo Tai menos molesto y más fascinado por la vista que momentos atrás, viendo por una de las ventanas del vagón la ciudad sobre la cual se desplazaban.

Grandes espacios ocupados por sectores de viviendas, edificios repletos de ventanas que se alzaban más allá del nivel de los rieles que se ramificaban y repartían por varios sitios de la ciudad perdiéndose de vista entre más avanzaban, parques repletos de árboles, plazas llenas de gente y calles en las que transitaban grandes grupos de digimons constituían el paisaje de la ciudad, acompañados de grandes fábricas y espacios que por su apariencia parecían estar destinados a actividades recreativas.

El asombro de Tai llegó a su límite cuando notó a la distancia una montaña ubicada bastante céntrica dentro de aquella gran ciudad, y que parecía poco invadida por los avances de las edificaciones que en todo alrededor se esparcían creando apenas unos pocos y pequeños sectores de entorno verde.

-Los vagones son completamente autónomos, claro que un grupo de especialistas los monitorean en todo momento para prevenir posibles accidentes y son sometidos a los más rigurosos exámenes de verificación –explicó Miyuki.

-Es enorme –dijo Biyomon junto a quien estaba Sora, quien asintió, al igual que Ángela, Palmon y Mimi, las cuatro estaban embelesadas por la ciudad. Rika permanecía en su asiento con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, aunque sonreía con buen humor ante el buen ánimo de sus compañeras, mientras la guía sonreía contenta por la impresión que mostraban las chicas.

-Es más grande que cualquier ciudad del mundo real, tiene una superficie total de poco más de ocho mil kilómetros cuadrados.

-Mierda –dijeron Matt, Tai, T.K. e incluso Gabumon y Patamon al unísono. La guía sonrió complacida.

-Carajo, y Huanglongmon es más grande que esto, imaginen esa maldita ciudad titánica –dijo Tai mientras seguía mirando por la ventana, notando lo que parecía ser un lago con una gran área forestal rodeándolo.

Miyuki rio al escuchar las palabras de Tai.

-Tal vez sea más grande que Norman city, pero nuestra ciudad cuenta con la más avanzada tecnología que puedan encontrar, aquí tienen lugar los más importantes avances en la ciencia que se puedan encontrar tanto en el digimundo como en el mundo humano, volviendo a esta ciudad, en mi muy humilde opinión, el lugar más importante para la civilización del continente Sarvar y el digimundo entero.

-¿Civilización? –repitió Tai con algo de recelo alejando su mirada de la ventana y mirando a la guía.

-Si –afirmó ella-, la ciudad es un modelo para el resto de territorios del continente, un ejemplo de progreso –agregó mientras se daba la vuelta para ver por la gran ventana frontal el panorama-. La ciudad entera se comunica por medio de un avanzado sistema de trenes, que se mueve por el área comercial, los suburbios y las zonas industriales.

Tai miró por última vez a través de la ventana en el punto justo donde una especie de muralla se alzaba, extendiéndose hasta donde al chico le fue imposible ver.

-¿Qué era ese gran muro de atrás? –preguntó el chico.

-Ah, eso, la ciudad se divide en varios sectores, ayuda a mantener seguros los intereses primordiales de nuestra metrópolis.

-¿O sea? –Miyuki sonrió con algo de tensión.

-¡Oh! ¡Miren! –señaló por una de las ventanas-, la cede principal de industrias Ipkiss, ahí se llevara a cabo mañana por la noche el evento de apertura de la celebración por el aniversario de nuestra gran ciudad.

Tai notó la poca disposición de la mujer a responder sus dudas mientras miraba un gran y lujoso edificio rodeado de varios otros que se conectaban a los puentes por los que se desplazaban los vagones de la ciudad.

El castaño escuchó un discreto " _pst_ " y se giró para ver a Rika quien miraba completamente seria la ciudad.

-La ciudad se divide en sectores que mantienen a las diferentes clases económicas separadas, para hacerles la vida más fácil a los ricos y poderosos de la ciudad –explicó la pelirroja en voz baja.

-Típico –admitió Tai con una seriedad parecida a la de la chica.

-Y hay más –aclaró la joven-, prácticamente los primeros sectores son ocupados enteramente por digimons –le dijo. Tai parecía sorprendido mientras la chica se giraba un poco para mirarlo-. La ciudad es dirigida por los líderes de industrias Ipkiss, y todos ellos son humanos –agregó para luego alejarse y volver a su asiento junto a Renamon.

Los dos hombres de Hyuga que los acompañaban estaban instalados en la mini cantina del vagón aprovechando que la atención de los chicos estaba completamente destinada a contemplar la ciudad.

Pocos minutos después la mujer les indicó que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino y los Tamers, los digimons y la joven acompañante de T.K. (quien seguía renuente a apartarse de él) tomaron su equipaje para descender del vagón.

El vagón se detuvo en una pequeña estación dentro de un edificio en el que Miyako los guio para salir, y al encontrarse en el exterior contemplaron desde ahí un extenso campo verde, delimitado por una reja que rodeaba todo el terreno en el que se ubicaba un gran y lujoso edificio. Gigantesco e imponente, ante el cual la mansión Riuga luciría pequeña, según la opinión de los Tamers y sus digimons.

-Esta es la residencia de la familia Yokoshima –explicó la mujer mientras caminaban por una vereda de piedra que llevaba hasta lo que debía ser la entrada principal de la casa.

-Esto…es… ¡Increíble! –Exclamó Ángela-, ¡T.K.! ¡Ve el tamaño de esa casa! –dijo mientras saltaba llena de júbilo.

-Imposible no verlo –dijo T.K. tratando de calmar a la chica.

-Un vagón privado y una casa digna de reyes, ¿exactamente quienes s esta familia Yokoshima? –preguntó Matt mirando todo a su alrededor, había varios árboles repartidos por todos lados y un par de bancas de mármol, bajo la sombra, además de una pequeña cabaña con grandes ventanales por todos lados y más atrás una amplia picana.

-La familia Yokoshima es la más importante familia de Norman City –explicó Miyuki.

-¿Qué? –Matt parecía sorprendido.

-El señor Akira Yokoshima es el director de industrias Ipkiss, y uno de los doce miembros del consejo superior de HEDM, su hijo Yoh Yokoshima es un virtuoso ingeniero, y el miembro más joven dela dinastía Yokoshima, el joven Aizen Yokoshima es también un brillante hombre y tal vez en un futuro sea un brillante líder para la empresa y la ciudad.

-Ah… genial –dijo el Ishida.

-¿No dijiste que era el hijo de un simple ingeniero de industrias Ipkiss? –cuestionó Mimi a Rika en voz baja.

-Nunca dije simple –respondió la chica con voz neutra mientras seguían por el largo camino, hasta que vieron un par de vehículos acercándose a ellos.

De uno de los vehículos, que resultaban ser largos autos descapotados bajó un hombre de edad avanzada y pelo cano, que vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con una corbata de moño, mientras que del otro bajó un joven de unos veintidós o veintitrés años, bastante bien parecido, de cabello negro algo largo arreglado en un peinado hacia un lado y vestido con ropa a la moda, el cual caminó hasta donde Rika mientras el otro hombre se acercó a Taichi y Matt para pedirles su equipaje.

-Esperaba con ansias tu llegada Rika –dijo haciendo una reverencia y antes de levantarse tomó la mano de la joven pelirroja para acercarla a sus labios y depositar un corto beso en ella, para luego levantarse aun sin soltar la mano de la chica-, bienvenida a Norman city –dijo con una galante sonrisa en el rostro. Las otras tres chicas miraban al muchacho fijamente hasta que este volteó a verlas-, mis disculpas, ¿Dónde he dejado los modales? –Dijo mirando a cada una de las jóvenes-, mi nombre es Aizen Yokoshima, ¿Quiénes son estas bellas señoritas? –preguntó acercándose a la más cercana (Mimi), momento que Rika aprovecho para zafarse con delicadeza del agarre del muchacho.

-Ah… Mimi Tachikawa, un gusto –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Sora Takenouchi, encantada –el chico volteó a ver a Sora, y luego poso su mirada en la más joven.

-Ángela Yamada, es un placer estar aquí, gracias por invitarnos.

-Cualquier amigo de Rika es bienvenido –respondió el muchacho con la intención de acercarse a la chica cuando T.K. se posicionó junto a ella.

-Yo soy Takeru Takaishi, un placer –dijo el muchacho haciendo que el joven reparara en los acompañantes masculinos de las jóvenes-, oh, y él es Patamon –agregó cuando el digimon aterrizó sobre su cabeza.

-Yamato Ishida –se apresuró a decir Matt empujando ligeramente a Gabumon con la rodilla.

-Yo soy Gabumon –se apresuró a decir el digimon.

-Que… agradable tenerlos a todos aquí –dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego ver a Tai, quien le devolvía la mirada de forma seria-, ¿y tú eres…? –le preguntó.

-Taichi –respondió con sencillez el joven, a lo cual Aizen respondió con una sonrisa amable.

-Bueno, todos son bienvenidos aquí, como ya dije… ah, denle las maletas a mi mayordomo –dijo refiriéndose al hombre que regresaba del auto que conducía y se acercaba a las chicas para tomar sus maletas. Biyomon y Palmon rápidamente se encargaron de entregarle las mochilas que llevaban cargadas y el hombre se volvió a alejar-, y muchas gracias por acompañar a las visitas Miyuki –la mujer asintió-, y ustedes –dijo mirando a los hombres de Hyuga que en ese momento parecieron desconcertados-, igualmente gracias, pueden retirarse –les indicó-, vamos, suban a los autos, este camino es largo y deben estar fatigados por el viaje…

-Disculpe –dijo uno de los hombres de Hyuga-, tenemos órdenes directas del general Hyuga de no apartarnos de los Tamers en su visita.

-Bueno, no creo que aquí les pase nada malo, mi equipo de seguridad es bastante bueno –afirmó el muchacho.

-Eso no interesa –dijo el otro hombre-, el general Hyuga es…

-La jurisdicción del general Hyuga como máxima autoridad de la división militar y miembro del consejo superior de HEDM no aplica en Norman city, no mientras ellos sean mis invitados, y permanezcan en la casa del Akira Yokoshima, otro de los miembros del consejo –dijo el muchacho con tono de socarrón, para después darse la vuelta apoyando su palma en la espalda de Rika para guiarla al vehículo que el conducía.

Los dos guardias se quedaron pasmados en su sitio mientras Miyuki se acercaba a ellos.

-Hicimos los preparativos correspondientes para instalarlos en una vivienda dentro de los terrenos de la residencia Yokoshima, acompáñenme por favor –indicó con amabilidad la mujer.

Uno de los hombres se dio la vuelta para seguirla mientras el otro dirigía una rápida mirada a los Tamers, viendo a Taichi voltearse hacía el con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y haciéndole una seña obscena con una mano, antes de subir a uno de los vehículos que en breve arranco y dio la vuelta para llevarlos el resto del camino a la gran casa.

Tai lucía mucho más animado que antes.

Bajaron de los vehículos justo al pie de la entrada de la casa, donde rápidamente se hicieron presentes más sirvientes de la familia para ayudar a los chicos y digimons con el equipaje. Todos notaron que entre dichos sirviente se encontraban un par de Vegiemons y dos Nanimons, vestidos con extraños y adaptados atuendos que los distinguían como personal de servicio.

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar –dijo el joven subiendo las escaleras que daban hasta la puerta de madera que se abrió de par en par dejando que los chicos contemplaran el elegante vestíbulo de la casa de blancas paredes con finos acabados-, por favor, siéntanse libres de disponer de la servidumbre y de los espacios a su voluntad –dijo de forma altanera.

Ángela fue la única en reaccionar de forma animada ante tal oferta, mientras que el resto de los Tamers y digimons lucían algo incomodos, a excepción de Rika y Renamon, que mantenían un semblante serio y frívolo.

-Sí que es de…notar su hospitalidad –dijo Tai con un tono ligeramente sarcástico ante el cual recibió un ligero codazo por parte de Mimi como regaño.

-¡Por favor! No es nada –respondió Aizen que parecía no haber notado la verdadera intención del comentario de Tai-, cualquier cosa para los amigos de la hermosa Rika –dijo mirando con galantería a la chica quien sonrió de forma apenada, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el castaño y compañía que no estaban acostumbrados a ver esa clase de actitudes en la joven pelirroja.

-Veo que aprovechas bastante bien tú tiempo libre y la fortuna de la familia –dijo una voz áspera antes de que el muchacho agregara algo más, y de la casa salió un hombre de muy avanzada edad, vestido de manera muy elegante.

Tenía un largo cabello completamente blanco y caminaba ligeramente encorvado, a pesar de ello su mirada gélida y la gran nariz en su rostro le conferían un porte intimidante.

-Ah… abuelo –saludó el muchacho de manera algo nerviosa-, yo solo…

-Ah, como sea –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se callara-, tengo entendido que todos ustedes son Tamers –dijo el hombre mientras descendía los escalones apoyándose en un bastón de madera.

-En realidad, yo no –respondió Ángela con su voz aguda-, solo soy novia de este guapetón –dijo pellizcando la mejilla de T.K. quien parecía incómodo. El hombre sonrió fugazmente.

-Lindo –dijo con tono monótono.

-A… abuelo, recordaras a Rika Nonaka –comenzó a decir el muchacho acercándose al hombre para ayudarlo a bajar las escaleras-, ellos son sus amigos, Mimi Tachikawa, Sora Takenouchi… -comenzó a enunciar el joven mientras que el hombre no le prestaba nada de atención, y en cambio miraba fijamente a Tai, que permanecía hasta atrás junto a Mimi y Palmon.

-Taichi Kamiya –dijo el hombre de voz áspera parándose frente al castaño.

-¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó el chico mirando con curiosidad al hombre que sonreía de forma misteriosa.

-¡Por favor! Hasta acá hemos escuchado la gran historia del "héroe de Odaiba" –dijo el hombre sin dejar de sonreír. Tai sonrió desviando la mirada y rascándose la nuca.

-Le aseguro que la gente tiende a exagerar –respondió el joven.

-No lo dudo, de todas formas uno nunca olvida el rostro del jovencito que orquesto todo un robo a una de tus bodegas en un pueblo cercano al bosque Holling Green, y más sorprendente aun que lo hiciera cuando tenía apenas catorce años –dijo el hombre haciendo que Tai se ruborizara.

-Ah… yo… -el hombre se encogió de hombros suspirando.

-Ah…descuida, seguro que te viste en la necesidad de hacerlo –dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto –disfruten su estadía –agregó pidiendo a su nieto que lo soltara para luego estirar el brazo pidiéndole a Tai que le ayudara. El chico de inmediato tomó el brazo para ayudarle al anciano a descender-. Siempre he admirado el talento, y aunque lo hayas usado para causar problemas has demostrado que lo tienes –dijo el hombre manteniendo su intrigante sonrisa.

-Le aseguro que deje esa vida atrás –respondió el muchacho.

-¿A si? Que lastima, estoy seguro de que debiste ser una gran ayuda para los necesitados –dijo el hombre al descender el último escalón. Más adelante lo esperaba un chofer y un par de guardaespaldas acompañados de un par de Dobermons-, pero en fin, espero que mientras estés aquí no causes muchos problemas –dijo en forma de broma guiñándole un ojos y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-No lo haré, no se preocupe –contestó el castaño algo desconcertado.

-Ah –dijo volteándose hacia el chico-, y espero que pronto encuentres a Agumon –le dijo en voz baja antes de darse la vuelta y terminar de marcharse.

Tai miró al hombre y tragó saliva algo nervioso, antes de regresar con el resto.

* * *

El día siguió su curso y Aizen les mostro a los chicos las habitaciones que ocuparían dentro de la gran mansión. Taichi, T.K. y Matt junto a Gabumon y Patamon ocuparían una alcoba triple de la casa con una estancia compartida, dotada de un pequeño balcón que daba al jardín trasero y permitía una agradable vista de la ciudad, desde donde se podía ver a la perfección el lago que Tai había visto durante el viaje en el vagón. La habitación de Sora, Mimi, Ángela, Rika y los compañeros digimons de las Tamers estaba a unos cuantos metros de la de los jóvenes, y aunque en un principio la idea de Aizen era ubicar a Rika en una habitación aparte (cercana a la suya dicho sea de paso, la joven se negó argumentando que quería pasar tiempo con sus amigas (ante lo cual para su mala fortuna Ángela muy emocionada dijo que hicieran una pijamada esa noche para conocerse mejor).

Al caer la tarde los visitantes se reunieron con su anfitrión en el comedor de la mansión para disfrutar de una rica y my variada cena en la cual Aizen no perdió oportunidad para mencionar todo aquello que podía conseguir para hacer más agradable la visita de los Tamers (y Ángela), aunque para los chicos y sus digimons lo que más evidente resultaba era la forma altanera y algo despectiva con que el muchacho trataba a las personas y digimons que trabajaban para él.

Mimi sonreía de forma forzada mientras Aizen relataba las vacaciones que había pasado un mes atrás recorriendo Europa, sin escatimar en gastos, para vivir la mejor experiencia posible, y al mismo tiempo aprovechaba la oportunidad para extender una invitación a Rika quien sonreía de forma alegre (perturbadora para la castaña ojimiel y sus amigos) mientras explicaba que quizá no fuera tan simple tomarse unos días de descanso de su labor como Tamer solo así.

-¡Por favor! Una chica linda como tú no debería estarse desgastando en labores como esa –dijo de forma despectiva, comentario ante el cual Renamon no pudo evitar mostrar un ligero enfado-, tú eres una mujer que merece ser tratada con delicadeza –dijo con voz seductora acercando una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica que dejó salir una risita mientras se alejaba un poco.

-Haces que me sonroje Aizen –dijo haciendo que Sora y Matt compartieran una furtiva mirada en la que se mostraban el uno al otro su total desconcierto ante la forma de actuar de la joven.

Mimi se llevó a los labios la copa de agua frente a ella mientras miraba a Tai, quien recargaba los codos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su mentón en sus manos bastante distraído. Apenas había tocado su comida y no había hablado casi nada desde que el abuelo del joven Yokoshima se compartió un corto dialogo con él.

-Tai –lo llamó Mimi sacándolo de sus meditaciones-, ¿estás bien? –su pregunta atrajo la atención de todos en la mesa.

-Si la comida no te gusta puedo pedirle a mi chef que te prepare algo más, tu solo dime que deseas y él lo hará, o lo despido –se apresuró a decir Aizen para luego reír como si acabara de hacer un comentario gracioso.

Tai miró al muchacho de manera seria para luego levantarse de su silla.

-Lo siento, creo que el viaje me sentó mal, me retirare a descansar, discúlpenme –dijo para luego alejarse sin más.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Ángela a T.K., el chico se encogió de hombros.

-A estado bajo mucho estrés –le comentó con pesar.

Aizen, quien parecía poco interesado en el estado del castaño continuó con la charla como si nada, mientras que Mimi no le retiró los ojos de encima a Tai hasta que este se perdió de vista.

Taichi estaba sentado en una silla acolchada apoyando los pies en el asiento y contemplando desde el balcón de la estancia en su alcoba compartida el lago en cuya agua cristalina se reflejaban las luces de la ciudad. Sobre el barandal de granito del balcón se encontraba su pequeño y viejo radio, del cual salía una melodía melancólica.

Sobre el sonido de la música se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la alcoba, pero el muchacho ni siquiera se volteó.

-Está abierto –contestó desde su sitio con voz fuerte. La puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse de inmediato, para dar lugar al sonido de unos pasos ligeros acercándose a él.

El castaño ignoró la identidad de su visitante hasta que ésta se paró frente a él.

Mimi lo miraba con una expresión triste en su rostro, escuchando la melodía en el radio y mirando a Taichi de manera interrogante.

-Tupac, Ratha Be Ya Nigga –explicó el muchacho como si Mimi se lo hubiera pedido-, la verdad prefiero el rap en español, pero a Agumon le encanta en inglés –dijo acompañando sus palabras con una risa que sonaba triste, y acompañada por el temblor en los labios del castaño y sus ojos cristalinos solo hacían más evidente su dolor-, una vez le dije que Canserbero era mejor que Tupac, y me mordió la pierna….

-Tai –lo llamó Mimi. El muchacho levantó la mirada viéndola por primera vez, de sus ojos escurrieron un par de lágrimas.

-Yo estoy aquí, visitando una hermosa ciudad, durmiendo en una cómoda cama y comiendo deliciosa comida mientras no sé dónde está él, ni como se encuentra –Mimi se acercó al muchacho, arrodillándose frente a él y tomando sus manos. Dirigió una rápida mirada a la puerta de la alcoba antes de empezar a hablar.

-Recuerda que estamos aquí por él, y por Davis –le dijo con ternura.

-Debería estar ahí afuera buscándolos, esto solo nos hace perder tiempo.

-¡Ey! –Lo reprendió la castaña-, sabes que estamos cumpliendo con un plan, una misión, y que es la única forma de lograr lo que queremos –Taichi suspiró con tristeza mientras asentía.

Mimi se puso de pie, pasando sus manos por la espalda del chico para atraerlo hacia ella y abrazarlo con ternura, el chico poco a poco cedió, bajando sus pies del asiento para poder estrecharse más al cuerpo de la chica.

-Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, mañana en la noche estaremos listos para ir por Agumon y Davis.

-¿Y si algo sale mal? –preguntó con temor el chico. Mimi lo alejó de ella, estrechando su rostro entre sus manos de piel cálida y suave.

-Recuerda que no tenemos la posibilidad de fallar, lo lograremos, debemos lograrlo –le dijo con seguridad, para después acercar su rostro al de él y depositar sobre sus labios un beso tierno, sintiendo en su boca el sabor salado de las lágrimas del castaño, mientras éste correspondía el beso y la estrechaba con más fuerza.

 **Lago de Sunnyville, en Sarvar, en el digimundo**

 **Junio 6 de 2085**

-Sube eso y no te lastimes –indicó Kouta a Kotemon entregándole un par de cajas largas de madera barnizada mientras que Ken y Wormon subían juntos una pesada hielera.

Sobre el viejo bote al pie de un inmenso lago se encontraban dos hombres que a pesar de la vestimenta lucían bastante serios e intimidantes. Ambos eran altos y mantenían un porte propio de alguien que había recibido adiestramiento militar. Ken pasó junto a ellos ignorando tanto como le era posible las insistentes miradas que los dos hombres le dirigían. El chico sentía la vigilancia de los dos guardias mientras avanzaba hasta dejar la hielera junto a un par de cosas que ya habían subido al barco con anterioridad, y puesto dentro de la pequeña cabina del bote, delante de un espacio acondicionado con una carpa y arreglos de madera a modo de asientos en los bordes..

Debajo Ryo acompañado de Monodramon se acercaban conversando con un hombre de mediana edad, un poco más alto que el muchacho y de cabello castaño que sobresalía de debajo de una vieja gorra, además de una prominente barba cubriendo gran parte de su rostro.

-Espero que tú y tus amigos disfruten el paseo, y no se metan en problemas, ¿oíste? –dijo con voz severa, pero al mismo tiempo divertida.

-Claro tío Tadashi, no te preocupes –contesto el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa.

Aquel hombre siempre había sido para él un ejemplo a seguir, un aventurero que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo se instaló en el digimundo para vivir una vida emocionante y llena de momentos agradables, como él decía. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, el padre de Ryo, jamás se casó y nunca formó una familia, por lo que sentía hacia su único sobrino un gran afecto y siempre había mantenido una cercana relación con él, por lo que cuando el muchacho le pidió su viejo bote de pesca no lo pensó mucho y accedió a prestárselo al joven.

-Y bien, ¿Qué cuentas sobre tu vida, amigo? –preguntó el hombre antes de que Ryo abordara el bote y se marchara.

-Nada interesante tío –contestó el chico mientras entregaba a Henri y Terriermon las últimas cosas que necesitaban para el viaje.

-Vamos, debe haber algo, ¿un acenso? ¿Alguna buena misión? ¿Una chica? –Ryo sonrió divertido. El y su tío compartían el sentido de aventureros y un tanto el de mujeriegos, cosa que al padre del castaño no siempre le agradó.

-Trató de mantenerme lejos de las mujeres por ahora –contestó el chico.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso? –lo interrogó el hombre mayor. Ryo estaba por responder cuando Monodramon se le adelantó.

-Ahora tiene una novia –dijo haciendo que Ryo lo mirara con enfado, aunque el digimon solo sonrió de manera burlona.

-¡Vaya! Eso sí que es una noticia, ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de ella? –preguntó con gran animo el hombre.

-Monodramon, ¿Por qué no ayudas a los demás a preparar todo? –dijo el muchacho con enfado. El digimon asintió marchándose con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. El chico suspiro encarando a su tío quien lo miraba con curiosidad-. Bueno es…ella…nosotros…

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó el hombre tratando de ayudar a su sobrino a poner las ideas en orden.

-Ah… Hi…kari pero…

-Bonito nombre, ¿Cómo es? ¿Dónde la conociste? –Ryo se veía cada vez más incómodo.

-Tiene dieciséis años –soltó finalmente. El hombre dejó de hablar al ver la expresión seria del muchacho.

-¿Y eso es malo? –preguntó intrigado.

-Bueno... no lo sé, ni siquiera es mayor de edad, yo… ni siquiera sé por qué me gusta tanto –dijo rascándose la nuca y desviando la mirada hacia el lago. Tadashi sonrió viendo las reacciones de su sobrino.

-Tal vez eso sea buena señal –dijo con seguridad el hombre. Ryo lo miró confundido-, créeme, cuando es una emoción sincera, uno no sabe por qué la siente -Ryo parecía meditar las cosas-. Anímate, disfruta el momento, y no dejes que nada se los arrebate –le aconsejó el hombre.

-Gracias.

-¡Oye Ryo! ¡Ya es hora, vámonos! –exclamó Kouta desde arriba del bote llamando a su compañero.

-¡Claro! –exclamó el chico girando hacia el muchacho de cabello largo y luego volviendo la vista a su tío.

-Bien, no les quito más tiempo, disfruten del paseo, y cuida bien ese barco, sabes que es importante para mí –le pidió el hombre.

-Sí, lo sé, lo cuidaré –le aseguró Ryo antes de abordar el bote.

Se alejaron rápidamente de la orilla, con Ryo conduciendo el bote y Kouta insistiendo en que lo dejara tomar el timón al menos por un rato. Terriermon habría trepado al techo de la cabina junto con Wormon para sentir la brisa y algunas pequeñas gotas de agua que salpicaban mientras el bote se abría paso. Kotemon y Monodramon tenían una pequeña práctica de movimientos de combate, mientras que Ken y Henri, cada uno sentado en un borde del bote miraban desde ahí el agua y el paisaje alrededor del lago. Los dos guardias permanecían también sentados, con los brazos cruzados y las miradas fijas sobre los Tamers. Desde su posición Ken había podido ver que cada uno de los hombres cargaba un cinturón con un paralizador eléctrico y un arma seguramente equipada con municiones parecidas.

-Listo, hemos llegado –declaró Ryo deteniendo el bote a mitad del lago. Uno de los guardias se levantó echando un vistazo a su alrededor, parecían estar en el punto más apartado de todo. Una isla se encontraba a una distancia considerable de ahí, y era lo más cercano que tenían.

-Estamos muy lejos de la orilla –declaró el guardia, mientras que Ryo se aproximaba a una de las cajas largas y de ella sacaba una caña de pescar.

-Sí, pero aquí están los mejores peces, cada verano vengo a este lugar con mi tío –dijo mientras se aproximaba al borde posterior del bote preparando su caña y Monodramon se acercaba a él cargando un balde con carnadas.

Ken y Henri también tomaron un par de cañas mientras que Kouta y Kotemon llevaban la hielera hasta el centro del espacio posterior del bote.

-Bueno, entonces es hora de disfrutar de estas vacaciones –dijo abriendo la hielera, la cual se encontraba repleta de latas de cerveza y un par de botellas de agua.

-¿Qué carajo…? ¿Por qué trajiste eso? –preguntó Henri molesto.

-Por qué en la mansión no me dejan tomar, alguien se roba mis cervezas –dijo el chico sin preocupaciones tomando una lata –Ryo, ¿tú quieres?

-Claro –respondió el muchacho girándose un poco para atrapar la cerveza que el chico le arrojó.

-¿Y ustedes? –Les preguntó a los guardias que solo miraron al chico con seriedad-. ¡Hay por favor! A ustedes son les gusta estar aquí y a nosotros no nos gusta que estén aquí, al menos tratemos de pasarla lo mejor posible -dijo volteando ahora a ver a Ken y Henri-, ¿gustan? –dijo con voz burlona. Ken simplemente se alejó con la caña en sus manos.

Henri resopló acercándose a la hielera para tomar una de las latas.

-Un momento –dijo uno de los guardias-, ¿Qué edad tienes? .lo interrogo. Henri, sin perder su porte serio tomó una lata y la abrió.

-Cumplí 20 en marzo .contestó sin voltear a ver a los hombres.

-De acuerdo –dijo mientras volvía a tomar asiento. Ryo volvió a meter la mano en la hielera para extraer una de las latas.

-Última oportunidad –les dijo a los guardias que siguieron sentados.

-Yo tomaré una –dijo el guardia que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, recibiendo una mirada recelosa por parte de su compañero -¿Qué tiene? Solo una –insistió el hombre atrapando la lata que le lanzó Kouta.

-Ken, anímate –insistió el chico de cabello negro haciendo que el muchacho lo volteara a ver con seriedad.

-Tu no luces de más de dieciséis, muchacho –se adelantó a decir el guardia.

-¡Vamos! Déjalo divertirse, nadie se enterará –dijo Kouta dando un gran trago a su cerveza. El guardia que seguía sin tomar suspiró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía, y Kouta le arrojó una lata a Ken, quien la atrapó con facilidad.

Henri sonrió ligeramente, mientras con discreción revisaba la hora en su reloj de pulso.

12:37 pm

 **Mansión Riuga, en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Julio 5 de 2085**

 **1:10 pm**

Takato y Guilmon esperaban en el vestíbulo de la mansión, donde también se encontraba el asistente del general Hyuga que cargaba el maletín donde tenían resguardados los digivices, acompañado de una mujer vestida de traje, de corta cabellera castaña oscura sujetada en un chongo de manera rígida. Su mirada era fría y no parecía estar de muy buen humor. Por otro lado Takato estaba de rodillas junto a Guilmon acariciando la parte de abajo del hocico del digimon que agitaba la cola con gran energía como si se tratara de un cachorro.

-¿Tu papá preparara pan de Guilmon? –preguntó el digimon. Takato revisó el reloj de pulso que portaba en el brazo derecho y sonrió.

-Ya deben tenerlo listo, lo comeremos en la cena –le informó el chico a su compañero.

El sonido de pasos en la escalera alertaron a Takato y los demás, quienes levantaron la vista para ver a Kenta y Hirokazu, junto a Guardromon y MarineAngemon descendiendo. Los chicos cargaban grandes mochilas, igual Guardromon, y en cuanto se reunieron con el joven Matsuda comenzaron a conversar sobre el viaje que les esperaba.

-Recuerda que debes presentarnos chicas lindas en cuanto lleguemos –le recordó Hirokazu a Takato.

-¿Jamás piensan en otra cosa? –dijo Takato entre risas, mientras que Kenta entregaba su digivice y se apresuraba a abrir la puerta. La mujer que también permanecía en el vestíbulo se aclaró la garganta.

-La camioneta los llevará hasta la terminal de autobuses –dijo refiriéndose al vehículo que los esperaba afuera-, de ahí tomaran un camión a Fukushima y…

-Sabemos cómo llegar, vamos a mi casa –dijo Takato con una sonrisa amarga, que fue respondida con un gesto hostil de parte de la mujer y una risa divertida del hombre del maletín.

-Relájate Akane –le dijo el hombre al cual la mujer también miró con hostilidad.

-Solo no hagan nada extraño, se está confiando en ustedes, no desaprovechen eso –dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, así será –dijo Hirokazu, seguido de Guardromon, quienes salieron de la mansión después de haber dejando su digivice en el maletín, en el cual también se encontraba ya el de Takato.

El joven de cabello castaño claro pasó junto con su digimon al lado de la mujer llamada Akane, quien lo miró de reojo y el chico le devolvió la mirada sonriendo discretamente, cosa que no le agrado.

-Tómatelo con más calma, solo son chicos dirigiéndose a la casa de los padres de uno de ellos en Fukushima, ¿Qué puede pasar? –dijo el hombre cerrando el maletín, pero la mujer seguía con la atención puesta sobre los chicos que a lo lejos seguían hablando.

-¿Pasaremos a comer antes de irnos no? –pregunto Hirokazu.

-En la estación de autobuses compraremos algo, relájate –le respondió Kenta.

-Informa al general que los tres chicos que van a Fukushima ya salieron de la mansión, les tomara más o menos una hora llegar a la estación y de ahí serán otras cinco para llegar a la prefectura.

-Claro –dijo el hombre marchándose con el maletín.

-Y Mogi –lo llamó la mujer, el hombre volteó con una expresión curiosa en el rostro-, no bajes la guardia, tal vez sean niños, peor no son cualquier cosa –le espetó en voz baja. Mogi asintió para luego marcharse a la sala sacando su teléfono del bolsillo interno de su saco.

-Ah, ahí estas –la mujer volteó para ver a Yolei bajando las escaleras junto con Hawkmon-, Hikari Suzie y yo saldremos al centro comercial como en una hora, si es que no hay inconveniente –el tono de Yolei reflejaba la tensa relación entre ellas, misma que tenían todos los chicos e la mansión con los escoltas que Hyuga había exigido que estuvieran pendientes de cada movimiento de los Tamers.

Akane sonrió con malicia antes de responderle a Yolei.

-Por supuesto que no hay inconveniente, iré a buscar mi bolso, ¿salimos en una hora correcto? Hasta entonces –dijo dando media vuelta para alejarse dejando a Yolei en la escalera, escuchando un bufido lleno de fastidio por parte de la chica de lentes.

Mientras ella se alejaba Yolei se dio la vuelta para volver a subir las escaleras, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Residencia Yokoshima en Norman city, en Sarvar, en el digimundo.**

 **Julio 6 del 2085**

 **2:35 pm.**

Taichi apartó su mirada del reloj de pulso que llevaba en el brazo recargándose en la silla en el balcón de la habitación, mientras trataba de concentrarse en la melodía del pequeño radio sobre la baranda de granito. Se le notaba nervioso, y su insistencia en mirar la hora lo denotaba más.

Matt entró en la habitación junto con Gabumon y ambos miraron a Taichi, mientras el chico se inclinaba hacia adelante sin levantarse, moviendo insistentemente un pie y pasándose ambas manos por el cabello. El joven rubio comenzó a caminar hacia él, tomando de un sofá una larga funda para trajes, la cual extendió y dejó sobre el regazo del chico una vez que este se enderezó en la silla. Tai miró la funda sobre él y después a Matt quien se cruzó de brazos recargándose en la baranda.

-¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó el castaño.

-Tu traje –Tai frunció el ceño desconcertado-, ¿Qué? No me dirás que pensabas irte así como estas vestido, recuerda que es un evento de gala –el muchacho resopló algo incómodo.

-Jamás he asistido a un evento como ese –Matt rio un poco.

-Sí, me lo imaginaba –pero Matt sabía que el descontento del chico no era producido por el traje o el evento al que en unas cuantas horas tendrían que asistir.

Tai sujetaba con fuerza su brazo, cubriendo el reloj que llevaba en él, como si quisiera evitar mirar la hora. Matt levantó la vista, viendo el perfecto cielo azul, no era bueno con las palabras, y lo sabía de sobra.

-Oye –dijo para llamar su atención-, saben lo que hacen, lo repasamos muchas veces, y debes confiar en ellos, así como ellos confían en que haremos nuestra parte en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo sintiendo dudas y miedos improductivo –Tai respondió a las palabras del chico con una sonrisa un poco más animada, mientras extendía la mano para tomar el radio y apagarlo.

-Tienes razón, gracias –dijo poniéndose de pie para abrir la funda y revisar el traje que debía usar. Matt sonrió discretamente apartándose de la baranda y caminando por la estancia.

-Como sea, me daré un baño, después hazlo tú y ponte el traje –Taichi respiró hondo mientras veía la fina tela negra, que aunque él no supiera de esas cosas, por la apariencia podía decir que Rika les había conseguido trajes muy caros y especiales.

-Mierda, espero que no se arruine –se dijo volviendo a subir el zíper de la funda.

 **Kamihara, en Fukushima, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Junio 6 de 2085**

 **2:45 pm**

Una mujer de cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta, miraba desde el interior de un vehículo una panadería del otro lado de la calle, a una distancia prudente. Su acompañante, un hombre con corte militar, hojeaba una revista, completamente ajeno a la labor de la mujer, quien tomo, y no por primera vez, un folder sobre el tablero del auto revisando la información que había ahí, además de una fotografía de Takato Matsuda.

-¿Es todo lo que hay sobre él? –preguntó la mujer.

-Todo lo que sabemos sobre él y sobre su familia –dijo, a lo que la mujer pasó las páginas que hablaban sobre el muchacho y revisó la información de la madre del mismo y luego del padre, encontrándose con algo que no le dio buena espina.

-Nada sobre el padre –dijo mirando la foto del hombre.

-No, nada sospechoso, su historial está completamente limpio. Ningún antecedente o mancha en su historial

-Querrás decir que no hay nada en absoluto –dijo la mujer-, buenas calificaciones en la escuela y la universidad, graduado con honores, luego trabajó en puestos menores para empresas no muy importantes, para luego terminar abriendo una panadería poco antes de que naciera su hijo.

-¿Y qué tiene de raro? –preguntó el hombre mientras tomaba del espacio entre los asientos una lata de soda de la que tomó un sorbo.

-Nadie está tan limpio sin ocultar algo –afirmó la mujer-. ¿Cómo va todo? –El hombre de corte militar resopló lanzando sobre el tablero su revista para luego sacar de su saco un teléfono celular.

-Veamos… a las dos en punto fueron dejados en la terminal de autobuses, según lo que escucharon los escoltas hablaban sobre ir a comer, por lo que se estima un retraso en el itinerario de una hora más o menos.

-¿No se quedaron a vigilarlos? –el hombre hizo un ruido de disgusto mientras volvía a tomar la revista.

-Sabes que no hay personal para eso, se pidió a las autoridades de la terminal que vigilaran a los chicos e informaran si veían algo extraño, pero nada, escucha, como a eso de las siete llegaran, no te estreses tanto.

-Te tomas las cosas demasiado a la ligera –se quejó la mujer, un segundo antes de que el celular del hombre hiciera un ligero sonido. El hombre revisó el aparato para después mostrarle la pantalla a la mujer.

-Los informantes dicen que acaban de abordar el autobús, estarán aquí en cinco horas más o menos –dijo volviendo a guardar su celular y abriendo la revista-, ya relájate –le pidió de forma amable.

-Lo haré en cuanto estén aquí –respondió la mujer apretando el volante con fuerza, mientras seguía vigilando con mirada desconfiada la panadería.

 **Centro comercial de Odaiba, en Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Junio 6 de 2085**

 **2:55 pm**

La agente Akane Nomura caminaba con impaciencia y resoplando frecuentemente, siguiendo de cerca a las tres chicas y tres digimons que llevaban casi una hora caminando de un lugar para otro, recorriendo una tienda para luego saltar a otra, regresar a la anterior, visitar una distinta y luego volver a la misma por la que habían comenzado. A eso se le sumaba el humor insoportable de la menor, Suzie, quien por más que sus acompañantes intentaban hacer que se interesara en algo más que estarse quejando de su hermano y su mejor amigo Cody, no lograban nada, y la niña seguía refunfuñando por todo.

Yolei se acercó a la mujer tomándola del brazo, parecía bastante tensa.

-Dese prisa o se quedará atrás –le informó la chica.

-Puedo caminar sola, gracias –reclamó la agente zafándose del agarre de la chica de manera brusca.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine? –preguntó Hikari con voz amable

-No quiero ver una película.

-Pues tampoco quieres ser muy cooperativa con nosotras –se quejó Yolei cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos –dijo Hikari intentando calmar las cosas-, busquemos algo que todas queramos hacer.

-Cualquier cosa, el punto es estar todos juntos –dijo Hawkmon apoyando la propuesta de Hikari, mientras aterrizaba cerca de Yolei después de hacer un pequeño vuelo sobre la gente que transitaba los pasillos.

-¿Cómo que podemos hacer? –pregunto Suzie con los brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer tu? –preguntó Hikari antes de que Yolei emitiera una queja más.

-Tengo hambre –declaró la chica.

-Excelente, ¡comamos! –dijo Lopmon señalando el área de comida, la cual estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraban. El digimon parecía desesperado porque su Tamer finalmente se animara a hacer algo además de quejarse, e igualmente Akane parecía rogar con la mirada que la niña accediera.

Suzie levantó la mirada dirigiéndola al área de comida.

-No me gusta la comida de aquí –declaró haciendo que todos (incluso la agente Nomura) sintieran como si les hubieran vaciado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

-Ok…ok… -repetía Yolei intentando calmarse-, entonces, por favor, dime que PUTAS QUIERES HACER –terminó estallando la chica, pera de la desesperación.

-¡No me grites! –le reclamó Suzie.

-¿Cómo quieres que no te grite si te portas como una niña berrinchuda? –le reclamó Yolei agachándose ligeramente para quedar a la altura de la niña.

-¡No me digas niña berrinchuda! –le espetó parándose de puntitas para superar la altura de la joven

-¡Pues deja de comportarte como una niña berrinchuda! ¡Carajo! Ahora entiendo por qué Henri y Cody escaparon de ti –ante esas palabras Suzie parecía enfadarse aún más por unos cuantos segundos, para luego comenzar a cambiar su gesto a una mueca de tristeza y finalmente estallar en llanto lanzándose a correr por un pasillo lleno de gente.

-¡Yolei! –le reclamó Hikari al ver a la niña. Yolei resopló cansada justo antes de lanzarse detrás de la niña, a quien ya perseguía Lopmon.

-¡Suzie! Espera, ¡lo siento! –gritaba intentando detenerla.

-¡Oigan! ¡No se alejen! –exclamó la agente.

Gatomon saltó de los brazos de Hikari y escaló un pequeño andamio para mirar sobre las cabezas de la multitud de gente que les cubría el paso.

-¡Por la derecha! –exclamó para luego saltar y comenzar a correr.

-Andando –dijo Hikari llamando a la agente-, no podemos dejarlas solas –y dicho eso se dio la vuelta para correr detrás de sus amigas.

-¡Espera tú también! Ay… mierda, ¿Por qué tengo que trabajar como niñera? –se quejó la muer para luego salir corriendo entre la gente.

Algunos niños que correteaban cerca y grupos de adolescentes que no se apartaban por nada del mundo le hicieron difícil el camino hasta que finalmente atravesó todo el pasillo encontrándose con un camino a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, pero sin poder distinguir por ninguna de las dos direcciones a ninguna de las chicas o los digimons.

-Mierda, dijo… a la derecha… o… -la mujer titubeo un momento sin saber por dónde irse -¡Ay! ¡Carajo! –exclamó antes de salir corriendo por la derecha.

Justo detrás de donde estaba parada, dentro de una tienda de ropa, ocultas entre los exhibidores atiborrados de blusas se asomaron Yolei, Suzie y Hikari, acompañadas de Hawkmon, Lopmon y Gatomon, quienes sonreían triunfales.

-Simple –dijo con satisfacción Suzie-, nadie puede presenciar tal berrinche sin enloquecer.

-Pareces muy orgullosa de tu talento –dijo Lopmon con algo de preocupación. Suzie le enseñó la lengua mientras se apartaban de la ropa.

-Démonos prisa, debemos reuniros con los demás –dijo Hikari mientras salían de forma discreta de la tienda y comenzaban a correr para alejarse.

-¿Qué pasará si llama al general para informarle de la situación? Perderemos la ventaja –dijo Gatomon.

-A ver cómo le va intentándolo sin su celular, su billetera ni las llaves de su auto –dijo la chica mientras pasaban cerca de un puesto de vigilancia justo a un lado de la entrada del centro comercial y depositaba dichos objetos en una bandeja de objetos perdidos.

-¿En qué momento…? –Preguntó Hikari mientras salían del centro comercial, dirigiéndose a la estación del tranvía con toda naturalidad-, no quisiera tenerte como enemiga.

-No, no quieres –afirmó Yolei.

 **Lago de Sunnyville, en Sarvar, en el digimundo**

 **Junio 6 de 2085**

 **3:10 pm**

Sobre el bote de pesca a mitad del lago los pasajeros del mismo reían con fuerza, los más jóvenes, aparentemente muy afectados por el alcohol. Los digimons también reían divertidos por la escena que estaban montando sus tamers, al igual que los guardias, quienes para ese momento habían perdido todo rastro de su compostura y porte intimidante con el cual habían llegado.

-Y entonces…y entonces… -trataba de decir Kouta mientras recuperaba el aliento por tantas carcajadas-, llegó con Kotemon y me dice, ¡Hey! Buena idea la de usar pintura roja en el rostro para despistar, y yo estaba como de ¿Qué?, me palpo la cara y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que me había hecho esto –señaló la cicatriz en su rostro.

-Debes ser el único bastardo en el mundo capaz de contar con tanto humor la historia de cómo se desfiguró el rostro –dijo Ryo, quien estaba tirado en el piso del bote tratando de controlar su risa.

-¡Hey! El truco esta en ver las cosas con humor, además, sigo siendo hermoso –Ken comenzó a reír de manera incontrolable al escuchar eso, apoyándose en el barandal del borde del bote para levantarse, aunque las piernas le temblaban.

-Eso es… eso es... eso es… gracioso –dijo entre risas e hipos, hasta que se detuvo en seco-, hay por dios creo que voy a vomitar –dijo arrastrando las palabras, provocando un cese en las risas y un gran sonido de queja por parte de los demás.

-Hazlo por la borda chico –le indicó uno de los guardias.

Kouta se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a la hielera casi vacía extrayendo una lata más de cerveza, para luego lanzarles un par a los guardias sin cuestionar si querían, aunque ninguno de los dos se negó y destaparon las latas alzándolas en señal de brindis.

-¡Salud! –dijeron todos al unísono (excepto Ken, quien recargado en el barandal parecía muy concentrado en no vomitar)

Ambos guardias bebieron de las latas aun entre risa. Mientras que Ryo, Kouta y Henri, tirados en el suelo parecían estar a punto de quedarse dormidos. Las cañas de pescar habían quedado prácticamente abandonadas. En casi todo el día el lago había permanecido con poca actividad, lo que volvía a aquel día un momento completamente relajante.

-Apuesto a que ya necesitaban vacaciones –dijo Kouta con vos somnolienta mientras se acomodaba mejor con la espalda recargada en la hielera y Kotemon a su lado evitando que se resbalara.

-Podría decirse, este trabajo es demasiado demandante –respondió, para luego sentir una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo, como si de repente perdiera fuerzas.

Su compañero experimentaba algo similar, sintiendo además que la vista se le ponía algo borrosa y luego no tuvo ni la fuerza para sostener la lata, la cual cayó al suelo derramando el líquido, y luego el cayó al frente quedando derribado en él piso del bote. El otro hombre se levantó, sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban y que estaba a punto de caerse. Se tambaleaba de un lado para otro mientras veía que Ryo, Kouta y Henri se incorporaban como si nada.

-Que… -el hombre parecía desconcertado, hasta que miró la lata de cerveza en su mano y la arrojó al agua.

-No te preocupes, no es veneno, solo un paralizador –le explicó Henri con calma.

-Te sugiero que te sientes –le aconsejó Ryo mientras se retiraba a la cabina del bote y encendía el motor del mismo.

-¿Que hicieron?… ¿Qué?…. ¿Qué pretenden? –dijo mientras caía sobre sus rodillas.

-Tenemos una misión que cumplir, y por desgracia, ustedes estorban –le explicó rápidamente Henri mientras se acercaba a él y sin dificultad le arrebataba sus armas y su teléfono celular, además de un par de comunicadores más que escondía entre su ropa. Terriermon hizo lo mismo con el otro sujeto para luego trepar al hombro de su Tamer y entregarle las cosas. El hombre aun de rodillas rio mientras alzaba la vista.

-Así que planearon todo esto, esperaron a que bajáramos la guardia, e incluso fingieron embriagarse para que nos confiáramos –dijo el hombre cayendo en cuenta de cuan ingenuo había sido, para luego escuchar a Ken, quien seguía recargado en el barandal del bote, vomitando.

-Bueno…casi todos –dijo Kouta mientras el bote se detenía cerca de la isla en medio del lago.

-El alcohol es veneno –dijo Ken mientras se recostaba, con Wormon junto a él, preocupado por su estado.

Ryo y Kouta bajaron deprisa y con discreción a los dos hombres, ocultándolos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y entre unos arbustos, donde nadie podía verlos a simple vista. Para ese momento el efecto del paralizador que habían puesto en las bebidas ya los había dejado completamente inmóviles a ambos, e incluso les era difícil hablar.

-Tranquilos, el efecto pasara en unas seis u ocho horas, traten de disfrutar del día hasta entonces –indicó Ryo desde el bote mientras este arrancaba alejándose hacía la orilla contraria por la que habían llegado.

-¿Está todo listo? –preguntó Henri mientras sentía los violentos movimientos del bote que Kouta manejaba a toda velocidad.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, nuestro transporte nos espera en la orilla –le respondió el chico de cabello largo.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –preguntó Ryo.

-Conozco a varios chatarreros, y varios de ellos me debían uno o dos favores, además son gente con más problemas con la ley de los que nos estamos generando ahora, no ganarían nada si intentan delatarnos.

-Deprisa entonces –dijo Henri mientras de una de las mochilas extraía una lata de desodorante la cual abrió completamente para extraer de ella un pequeño aparato semejante a un radio. Kouta extendió la mano pidiéndoselo y el chico se lo entregó sin problemas.

-Atención, los piratas del caribe reportándose, nos dirigimos al punto de cruce –dijo Kouta.

- _Entendido, nosotros esperamos a las Moiras para retirarnos, ¿todo bien? Se retrasaron veinte minutos_ –escucharon la voz de Takato a través del comunicador.

-Todo bien, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido –dijo Kouta acelerando el bote provocando una sacudida del mismo.

-Tenemos casi una hora y media para llegar al punto de cruce –dijo Ryo sujetándose de donde podía para mantener el equilibrio y mirando la hora en su reloj-, espero que tenga éxito.

 **Base militar No. 2, en el continente Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

 **Julio 5 de 2085**

 **3:05 pm**

El trabajo de vigilancia en la sala de monitores era el más aburrido en toda la base militar. Pocos eran quienes disfrutaban de la tarea de pasar doce horas al día sentados en una silla paseando los ojos por los diferentes monitores, que incluso la labor se tomaba como un castigo para los miembros del cuerpo militar indisciplinados, por lo que no era de sorprenderse que el militar y su compañero, un Bearmon, en lugar de estar vigilando las cámaras se estuvieran entreteniendo con un juego de cartas.

-¿Tienes cincos? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Ve a pescar –le respondió el digimon.

No muy lejos de ahí, una persona miraba desde una esquina la sala de vigilancia, mientras metía una mano en la chaqueta de su uniforme de combate, justo debajo del chaleco blindado que llevaba, y palpo un objeto pequeño del cual busco con sus dedos un botón que presionó.

La imagen de varias cámaras de vigilancia se volvió borrosa, lo que hizo que la pareja dejara el juego.

-Demonios, ¿y ahora qué? –dijo el digimon mientras comenzaba a teclear con sus garras.

-Las cámaras del ala médica, están fallando otra vez.

-Es la quinta vez que esto pasa.

-Veamos si podemos arreglarlo desde aquí, y después ve a revisar las cámaras, haremos el reporte correspondiente para que manden a los técnicos, por suerte solo son un par de pasillos.

La persona en la esquina sonrió mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Juri se encontraba recostada en su cama con la luz apagada. Estaba sola, y pese a que se encontraba en buenas condiciones, ella misma optaba por no retirarse del hospital aunque le habían dicho ya una semana atrás que podía retirarse mientras guardara reposo en casa, cosa que no había aceptado ya que la relación con su padre era bastante tensa en esos momentos y no quería tener que pasar por varias discusiones y peleas con él, además, de que tenía otras cosas de que encargarse.

Estaba algo impaciente y ansiosa, mientras veía con insistencia el reloj en la pared frente a ella en el que faltaba un minuto para que dieran las tres con quince. Sentía que los segundos eran demasiado largos, hasta que finalmente pasó, y al marcar la hora esperada la chica retiró las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo de un solo jalón y comenzó a moverse sobre la cama para salir de la misma.

Se incorporó bajando los pies de la cama, pero algo titubeante a apoyarlos en el piso. No era la primera vez que salía de la cama, pero eran pocas veces las que lo había hecho, y solo para caminar pequeños tramos, pero en ese momento sabía que era una gran distancia lo que debía recorrer, y sobre todo, sabía que debía hacerlo.

Dando una profunda respiración se deslizó hasta alcanzar el piso con las plantas de sus pies, sintiendo el peso de todo su cuerpo nuevamente sobre sus piernas, las cuales temblaron un poco mientras se alejaba de la cama, para terminar lanzándose sobre la puerta para no caer. Le estaba costando, y debía darse prisa.

Abrió la puerta, primero un poco para cerciorarse de que no había nadie, y luego completamente para salir y cerrar la puerta con rapidez. Comenzó a caminar apoyándose en la pared hasta llegar al final del pasillo, se asomó y siguió su camino, aunque al poco de haber comenzado escuchó voces y el sonido de un carrito siendo empujado. Se detuvo en seco y resbaló hasta el suelo, para luego comenzar a levantarse con dificultad mientras las voces se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

Un par de brazos la levantaron del suelo y la chica reaccionó alterada tratando de liberarse del agarre, hasta que los mismos brazos la hicieron girar.

-Soy yo –le susurró una mujer de cabello corto y tez morena. La chica se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de no ser las únicas en el pasillo y rápidamente introdujo a Juri en el pequeño cuarto de descanso junto a ellas.

Juri entró y de inmediato se sujetó en una de las literas para evitar caerse, intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras que la chica vestida como militar se apoyó en la puerta viendo a través de las persianas a dos enfermeras conversando entre ellas y empujando una camilla.

-Eva –dijo Juri recuperando el aliento. La chica le extendió una mochila que Juri tomó de inmediato.

-Vístete, rápido –le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se recargaba en la puerta.

-Si -dijo dejando la mochila en una de las camas y comenzando a desatar el nudo detrás de su cuello que sujetaba la bata que llevaba puesta –ah… ¿podrías…? –dijo Juri con algo de pena. Eva no entendió en un primer momento pero luego asintió.

-Ah, claro –dijo dándose la vuelta para darle privacidad a la chica.

Juri dejó caer la bata por su cuerpo desnudo, solo cubierto por algunas vendas y con un par de cicatrices que durarían ahí un tiempo más. Abrió la mochila sacando de ella la ropa interior para comenzar a vestirse, y después, se puso el pantalón táctico, una camisa de tirantes de color blanco, las botas de combate, la camisa militar y sobre ella el chaleco blincado. Se ajustó un cinturón con varias fundas y se puso las botas y guantes de combate, para finalmente mirar el casco con un visor oscuro sobre los ojos antes de ponérselo. Eva le extendió una liga para que atara su cabello, la cual Juri tomó y terminó de arreglarse.

-Ahora recuerda –le dijo tomándola por el chaleco y atrayéndola a ella de forma bastante brusca-, eres una soldado, si tú lo crees los demás lo creerán, confianza es la clave –le dijo empujándola un poco haciendo que casi tropezara.

-Si señor –dijo con timidez la chica. Eva negó con la cabeza.

-Si vuelves a hablar así estamos perdidas –dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo con paso decidido.

Juri caminó detrás de ella disimulando lo mejor que podía el dolor en su cuerpo, mientras Eva se colocaba el casco en la cabeza.

Eva caminaba segura de sí misma, provocando que el personal del hospital, gente que trabajaba en la base militar, e incluso otros militares de rango inferior al de la chica se apartaran de su camino. Juri trataba de seguirle el paso, aunque las piernas le dolían y sentía que en cualquier momento se rendiría por el peso del traje que aunque no era mucho, distaba bastante de la cómoda bata con la que se había vestido las últimas semanas.

Ambas chicas se abrieron paso hasta la prisión de la base militar, pasando sin dificultad alguna, por los filtros de seguridad.

* * *

Leomon se encontraba encerrado en una celda, con unas grandes esposas aprisionando sus enormes manos, otras en sus piernas delimitando sus movimientos, un bozal sobre su hocico que le dificultaba el habla, y finalmente una aparato en forma circular sobre su nuca, en la cual parpadeaba una pequeña luz roja, y según había comprobado el digimon con anterioridad, con ese aparato podían someterlo a base de descargas eléctricas que lo inmovilizaban.  
El gran digimon felino se había acostumbrado al silencio y la oscuridad, era básicamente el único prisionero, y aunque en varias ocasiones había recibido la visita de Henri, Takato, Rika y Kouta, a quien más deseaba ver, y con quien no había podido compartir ni una pequeña charla era Juri.

Cada día que transcurría se resignaba más a quizá nunca volverla a ver, después de todo era un asesino, un peligro, y comprendía si la chica no quería volver a verlo, por más que los chicos insistieran en que no era así y que ella deseaba tanto como el, el que se volvieran a ver.

El ruido de la puerta de la prisión abriéndose inundo todo el lugar, aunque Leomon ni se inmutó, hasta que el sonido de su celda abriéndose lo hizo levantar la mirada, para encontrarse al guardia a cargo de la prisión en la puerta, a un par de Dobermons más atrás, junto a sus Tamers quienes le apuntaban con armas, cosa que a él le parecía absurdo, pues además de que no tenía la intención de atacar, no tenía tampoco posibilidades de hacerlo.

-Afuera, te transferirán –dijo el guardia. Leomon obedeció de inmediato y se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar. Otro de los militares presentes, al parecer una chica, lo miraba fijamente, y en un momento pareció a punto de acercársele, peor su acompañante, otra chica, la detuvo. Leomon fue guiado por los militares y los digimons al exterior de la prisión.

El guardia revisó la pantalla de la Tablet en sus manos, confirmando la orden de transferencia del digimon prisionero.

-¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino? –preguntó el guardia devolviendo la Tablet a una de las chicas.

-No me informaron, sabes cómo es esto, entre menos sepamos mejor –dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse. La otra chica hizo lo mismo alcanzando a su compañera, y ambas dejaron la prisión.

* * *

Leomon fue llevado hasta el interior de un vehículo blindado con un gran espacio trasero para transportar prisioneros. Los militares cerraron la puerta que se elevó hasta bloquear la entrada, para después producir un par de sonidos metálicos indicando que los cerrojos estaban activándose.

-Listo, ¿seguras de que podrán ustedes solas? –dijo uno de los militares.

-No dará problemas, y si lo hace –dijo una de las mujeres agitando un pequeño aparato en su mano-, lo detendremos –y después de eso ambas chicas entraron en la parte delantera del vehículo y arrancaron para marcharse.

Se comenzaron a alejar a gran velocidad sobre un camino de tierra que atravesaba por una gran planicie donde se alcanzaban a ver algunas pequeñas poblaciones a los alrededores.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en darse cuenta de que es una orden falsa? –preguntó Juri quitándose el casco de la cabeza y desatando su cabello.

Eva miró su reloj rápidamente y luego volvió la vista al camino.

-Como diez minutos –respondió con calma mientras tomaba una desviación por una parte bastante irregular del territorio, tomando rumbo hacia un bosque no muy lejano-para entonces ya estaremos muy lejos, y sin una forma de rastrearnos no podrán dar con nosotras –le explicó a Juri, quien se estaba quitando el chaleco blindado que le resultaba incómodo.

-¿Y estas segura de que no podrán rastrearnos? –preguntó la chica.

-Cuando lo intenten se darán cuenta de que el rastreador de nuestro vehículo está en un baño en el sótano de la base –Juri sonrió

-Eres buena en tu trabajo –reconoció Juri.

-La mejor –contesto con orgullo Eva. Juri noto que en su cinturón seguía llevando el aparato para activar el inmovilizador en la espalda de Leomon.

-¿Te desharás de eso? –le preguntó Juri señalando el aparato. Eva no tenía que mirar a la chica para saber a qué se refería.

-Sí, debería hacerlo –dijo la chica concentrándose en el camino.

Juri había pensado un par de veces en ese momento, y resultaba tan incómodo como lo había imaginado.

-Lo siento –dijo con voz débil-, lamento mucho lo de tu compañero, y sé que Leomon igual.

-No hablemos de eso ahora, ¿quieres? Solo… Kouta me explicó todo, tienen una misión y necesitan estar todos juntos, los ayudo por eso y por qué confió en Kouta además… -la mujer respiró hondo tratando de evitar que su voz se cortara por el sentimiento-, he estado trabajando en asimilar lo que pasó, y que no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo –Juri bajó la mirada con tristeza, mientras Eva seguía mirando al frente, intentando no pensar mucho en que transportaba al asesino de su compañero.

* * *

Al cabo de poco más de una hora manejando en territorio inhóspito y de haber atravesado por varias colinas y un par de ríos que se repartían por el territorio Eva y Juri se encontraban cruzando un bosque en el cual había un camino suficientemente amplio para que el vehículo pasara. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron hasta un amplio claro, en el cual se encontraba un viejo camión sujetando un gran remolque cuya carga estaba cubierta por una lona.

El vehículo de las chicas se detuvo y Juri bajó de un salto que la hizo doblarse por el dolor. Henri de inmediato saltó para ayudarla, y haciendo que la chica pasara el brazo por encima de su cuello la ayudo a caminar hasta la parte posterior del vehículo.

-¡Ya era hora! –Exclamó Kouta-, las esperábamos hace quince minutos, ya vamos retrasados –le reclamó el muchacho arrojando un cigarrillo encendido que se encontraba fumando con impaciencia hasta antes de que llegaran.

-Oye, salir de una base militar no es algo que haces preocupándote por el tiempo, debes ser discreto, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para no levantar sospechas.

-De cualquier forma ya deben haber dado la alerta, nos estarán buscando –sentenció Ryo

-Bien, pues no les demos tiempo a que nos encuentren –declaró Kouta encaminándose hacia el tráiler.

Juri abrió la cabina de carga del vehículo y al terminar de bajar la rampa vio como Leomon se encaminada cubriéndose la luz del sol y mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Me ejecutaran aquí? Bastante drástico, ¿no creen? –dijo mientras que Juri se lanzaba sobre el digimon abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Te extrañe –le dijo la chica, con la cara apoyada en el pecho del digimon, el cual debido a las esposas no podía corresponder debidamente el abrazo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –preguntó desconcertado.

-Te explicamos en el camino –le informó Henri mientras Terriermon llegaba hasta el cargando un aparato con el cual abrirían las esposas del digimon-, primero hay que quitarte todo eso.

-Cuando dijeron que conseguirían transporte para llegar hasta Norman city creí que encontrarían algo mejor –dijo refiriéndose al viejo camión-, nos tomara horas llegar en eso, ¿en cuánto tiempo se supone que deben estar allá? –preguntó la chica mientras que Kouta seguía caminando hacia la parte trasera del camión y comenzaba a desatar los nudos de la lona.

-En menos de dos horas –le respondió mientras, con ayuda de Kotemon cortaba las cuerdas.

Eva lanzó un desconfiado vistazo al camión.

-¿Y creen llegar en esto? –dijo.

-No –respondió Kouta mientras que él y Kotemon jalaban la lona al mismo tiempo que Ryo y Monodramon lo hacían desde el otro extremo, descubriendo un viejo y sucio helicóptero sin puertas.

Eva miró asombrada la máquina, que a pesar de parecer vieja e incluso inservible, era toda una sorpresa.

-¿De dónde sacaron eso? –preguntó la mujer.

-Kouta conoce muchos chatarreros, ellos lo reconstruyeron –contestó Kotemon antes de abordar.

-¿Y vuela? –preguntó con desconfianza.

-Más vale que si –le respondió Henri acercándose junto con Terriermon y Leomon, quien cargaba a Juri-, o todo habrá sido en vano –dijo mientras abordaba el helicóptero para ayudar a Juri a subir.

-Vamos campeón, ya casi hemos logrado esto –Eva escuchó la voz de Ryo y luego vio al muchacho cargando a otro chico, de cabello azulado, el cual lucia enfermo.

-¿Y a ese que le pasa? –preguntó por el muchacho, mientras Ryo, Monodramon y Wormon hacían el esfuerzo por subirlo al helicóptero.

-Es un claro ejemplo de por qué hay que alejarse de las adicciones –le contestó mientras abordaba el vehículo en la parte del piloto. Eva se apresuró a subir en cuanto escuchó los rotores del helicóptero y empujando a Ryo lo sacó del asiento del piloto para acomodarse ahí ella, volviendo a colocarse el casco del traje militar y asegurándose al asiento.

-Cuando menos tendrá un piloto decente este cacharro-dijo mientras comenzaba a pilotar con maestría-, sujétense bien, será un viaje agitado.

-Atención Atalaya, tenemos a Aslan, y nos dirigimos a Wakanda –dijo Kouta, quien parecía bastante contento de hablar de esa forma.

-¿Por qué usa claves? –preguntó Juri a Henri, quien suspiró cansado.

-Por qué insistió hasta el cansancio que lo dejáramos hacerlo –le dijo mientras el helicóptero seguía ganando altura y gran velocidad.

 **Residencia Yokoshima en Norman city, en Sarvar, en el digimundo.**

 **Julio 6 del 2085**

 **6:35 pm**

Tai se pasó un peine por el cabello intentando arreglar su melena alborotada. Había hecho un gran trabajo con su vestimenta, pero el cabello era un tema aparte, por más que el muchacho se esforzara por arreglarlo, seguía sintiendo que no estaba bien, no para una fiesta de gala a la cual en su vida llegó a pensar que tendría que asistir.

Bufó con frustración volviendo a acomodar la corbata cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta.

-¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó una voz de mujer. Tai se giró para ver a Sora atravesando la estancia y dirigiéndose hacia él, cargando una caja no muy grande en sus manos.

La chica llevaba el cabello suelto, muy bien arreglado, cayendo con algunos risos a los lados de su rostro, y un maquillaje casi imperceptible. Traía puesto un vestido de color amarillo opaco, con el pecho completamente cubierto y los brazos expuestos, la falda tenía un corte que dejaba que una de sus piernas asomara a través de la tela.

Taichi debía reconocer que la chica se veía realmente hermosa, pero su atención se centró rápidamente en la caja que ella cargaba.

-Más o menos –respondió al fin-, ¿y eso? –preguntó mirando la caja.

Sora la abrió mostrando en su interior tres relojes de pulso, todos iguales, de color negro con adornos dorados que le conferían un porte elegante y distinguido.

-Rika dijo que no pueden usar trajes y llevar esas cosas –dijo refiriéndose al reloj en la muñeca de Tai-, así que les consiguió estos, me pidió que los trajera. -El chico asintió con una sonrisa quitándose el reloj.

Mientras se colocaba el otro Sora notó el enmarañado cabello del chico.

-¿Problemas? –dijo señalando la melena castaña.

-Varios –dijo el muchacho. En cuando se colocó el reloj Sora lo tomó del brazo guiándolo hasta uno de los sillones- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó desconcertado.

-Solo quédate quieto –le dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada hasta encontrar una toalla sobre una silla, la cual tomó y puso alrededor del cuello del castaño. Luego de eso se alejó, recorriendo la habitación, tomando un peine, una lata de muse para el cabello y sacando del cajón de un mueble en la habitación unas tijeras.

-Wow –dijo Taichi al ver el artefacto.

-Tu solo confía –Le dijo arrastrando una silla para tomar asiento frente al chico y comenzar a trabajar en su cabello.

Tai intentó relajarse mientras que la chica comenzaba su tarea. El muchacho agachó la mirada como la joven pelirroja le indicó y justo después pudo ver algunos mechones de su cabello caer, lo que no le hizo sentir nada agradable.

-Por favor se gentil –pidió el chico, Sora sonrió.

-¿Temes que arruine tu cabello más de lo que ya está? –se burló ella. Tai sonrió sin agregar nada.

-¿Dónde están Matt y T.K.? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-T.K. salió con Ángela, la chica se moría de ganas por tomarse fotos por toda la mansión con su vestido puesto, y Matt está en su cuarto, terminando de arreglarse –explicó el chico mientras veía que Sora dejaba a un lado las tijeras y suspiraba aliviado.

-Alza la cara –le pidió, mientras ponía muse en sus manos, y luego lo esparcía por la cabeza del chico-. Es raro ver a T.K. con una chica como esa, ¿no te parece? -dijo Sora con tono divertido. Tai no respondió, aunque coincidía con ella-. Dios, espero que Matt no tenga esos gustos, no me gustaría verlo con una chica como esa –comentó de forma distraída, Taichi miró a Sora, quien parecía muy concentrada en su tarea.

-¿Y con que chica te gustaría verlo? –preguntó Tai con curiosidad. Sora comenzó a relajar los movimientos de sus manos hasta detenerse por completo.

-No lo sé –dijo poniéndose de pie y retirando la toalla del cuello de Tai para después comenzar a limpiarse las manos con ella-, una chica que vaya acorde con el, una mujer fuerte, independiente, pero que también sea amable y se preocupe por los demás.

-Una chica… ¿Cómo tú? –preguntó Tai mientras caminaba hacia el espejo para mirarse.

-¿Cómo yo? –Dijo Sora encontrando graciosas esas palabras-… tal vez…

Mientras Sora reflexionaba Tai se miraba al espejo, sorprendiéndose con la imagen que este le devolvía. Gran parte de su cabello caía hacia un lado y se acomodaba hacia atrás, mientras el resto lo hacía del mismo modo pero hacía el lado contrario. Aquel estilo lo hacía sentir distinto, se veía muy diferente a como estaba acostumbrado.

-Genial –dijo en voz baja, y sora lo alcanzó a escuchar a la perfección.

Matt salió de su habitación, vestido con su traje de Gala y acomodándose el saco mientras Gabumon lo miraba de diferentes ángulos. El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello acomodándose el fleco cuando notó la presencia de la chica.

-Sora –dijo al verla, ruborizándose mientras la chica le regalaba una sonrisa radiante.

-Mírate Matt, estas guapísimo –le reconoció la chica.

-Y tú…estas…hermosa… -decía Matt con dificultad.

-Ah… -dijo Sora regresando a la realidad, acercándose a la caja con los otros dos relojes y extendiéndoselos al chico. Matt comprendió al instante, retirándose el reloj que también el llevaba y colocándose el otro.

Gabumon en ese momento codeo la pierna del chico quien lo miró haciendo un gesto con su brazo, extendiéndolo hacia adelante, gesto que Matt imitó sin comprender, y en ese momento Sora notó el movimiento del chico pensando que este le estaba ofreciendo su brazo.

-Oh, que caballero –dijo tomándolo y pegándose al cuerpo del varón, quien se ruborizó aún más mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el exterior de la habitación.

-Te esperamos abajo, estamos a punto de irnos –dijo Sora mientras Matt seguía sonrojándose aún más.

Tai sonreía divertido ante la escena, para luego mirar a Gabumon

-¿Que haría el sin ti? –le dijo el chico.

-Lo mismo me pregunto todos los días –confesó Gabumon mientras se colocaba el reloj que Matt se había quitado y le había entregado a él.

Tai tomó el último de los relojes en la caja metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras revisaba el resto de los bolsillos de su ropa, asegurándose de llevar todo, y antes de salir de la habitación miró a Gabumon.

-¿Estarán listos? –preguntó. El digimon asintió.

-No te preocupes –Tai sonrió y asintió también antes de marcharse.

El castaño bajó las escaleras para llegar hasta el vestíbulo de la mansión, donde se encontraba T.K., Patamon y Ángela, quien llevaba puesto un vestido azul turquesa que le legaba hasta las rodillas y bailaba dando vueltas por todo el lugar. Cerca de la puerta Aizen y Rika conversaban, con Renamon muy cerca de ellos, cosa que parecía no agradar del todo al muchacho. La chica llevaba puesto un vestido negro que se ataba detrás de su nuca, dejando sus hombros y su espalda al descubierto, y terminando en una falda larga con holanes. Finalmente Tai vio en el exterior de la mansión (cuyas puertas estaban abiertas de par en par) a Matt y Sora, conversando junto con Biyomon y Gabumon.

Al llegar hasta donde T.K. escuchó una conversación entre él y su compañero.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir? –preguntó el digimon.

-Reglas son reglas Patamon, no podemos llevarlos –dijo con pesar el chico.

-Me temo que esta noche T.K. será solo para mí –dijo Ángela tomando al chico por el brazo.

Tai sonrió burlón ante los gestos del chico.

-Oigan, ¿y Mimi? –preguntó al no ver a la chica. T.K. estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando levantó la vista sonriendo con grata sorpresa. Tai se giró para ver en la dirección que T.K. había puesto los ojos, para encontrarse con lo más hermoso que había visto en toda la ciudad.

Bajando las escaleras acompañada de Palmon, estaba la castaña, llevando puesto un vestido rojo con cuello en V y tirantes con pliegos sobre sus hombros. Al ritmo de sus pasos ligeros la falda se abría hasta la altura de la rodilla, dejando ver parte de la pierna de la chica, así como los tacones rojos que llevaba puestos. Su melena castaña y ondulada caía sobre uno de sus hombros acomodándose elegantemente sobre su pecho, y dejando al descubierto su oído izquierdo, donde llevaba un arete cristalino que se asemejaba a una pequeña lagrima.

Taichi avanzó hasta el pie de las escaleras sin percatarse, volviéndose presa de una mirada coqueta de Mimi quien detuvo sus pasos al verlo frente a ella. El chico miró los ojos color miel de Mimi y de pronto parecía haber recobrado el aliento y extendió su brazo para que la chica lo tomara. Ella sonrió divertida entrelazando su brazo con el del chico para bajar los últimos escalones y llegar al encuentro con el resto de sus amigos.

-¿No me vas a decir que me veo bonita? –preguntó Mimi en voz baja,

-¿Qué no bastó con mi mudez para que te des cuenta que lo creo? –dijo el chico de forma burlona. Mimi sonrió divertida con el comentario-. Esta hermosa –le aseguró sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían, y haciendo que las de la chica también enrojecieran casi tanto como su vestido.

-Y tú te ves muy apuesto –le dijo ella con voz suave.

Todos salieron al exterior de la mansión, donde los esperaba una lujosa limusina.

-Supongo que hasta aquí los acompañamos –dijo Renamon, cruzándose de brazos.

Palmon y Biyomon sujetaban con fuerza a Patamon, quien parecía empeñado en ir con T.K.

-No se metan en problemas –dijo Rika.

-Ustedes tampoco –dijo Renamon. Ambas se sonrieron, y luego la pelirroja subió a la limusina, siendo ella la última.

El viaje fue corto, las luces y el ánimo de la ciudad entera (al menos lo que alcanzaban a ver) resaltaba el hecho de que se encontraban en medio de una celebración importante. La limusina se dirigió hasta la entrada del edificio más grande de la ciudad, la cede principal de las industrias Ipkiss.

Todos veían con asombro la forma en que se había adornado la entrada del edificio, haciendo que se asemejara a un evento lleno de personalidades famosas.

-Me siento como en la premier de una película –dijo Ángela con emoción.

-No es para menos, este evento está destinado a los más importantes habitantes de la ciudad –aseguro Aizen.

-¿Y lo realizan en un taller de producción de armas por qué…? –preguntó Tai de forma socarrona. Aizen borro su galante sonrisa al escuchar al castaño.

-Los talleres solo están en los niveles inferiores, nosotros estaremos en la parte superior del edificio donde se reúne la clase ejecutiva, los diseñadores, y jefes de la empresa –enunció con su tono de voz altanero.

No era mucho lo que aquel muchacho había compartido con Tai, pero sin duda ya estaba harto de ese chico irrespetuoso.

Al bajar de la limusina fueron atacados por los flashes de las cámaras (con los cuales Aizen parecía sentirse complacido), y entre insistentes saludos de la gente que se acercaba al muchacho de la familia Yokoshima llegaron hasta el interior del edificio, en donde ya se encontraba gran cantidad de gente reunida. Taichi lanzó un rápido vistazo a los ascensores al fondo del gran espacio que era la recepción del edificio y vio que en estos había guardias que mantenían a la gente alejada, así como también en los pasillos más apartados.

-Mi abuelo dará el discurso de apertura en unos minutos, pero mientras tanto, diviértanse –dijo Aizen con buen ánimo-, Ah, yo debo reunirme antes con algunos conocidos ahora mismo. Rika, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? –pidió el muchacho y la pelirroja sonrió de forma coqueta.

-Encantada –dijo extendiendo su mano al chico que la tomó para llevarla con él a través de un corredor amplio del edificio.

-Supongo que nosotros nos las arreglaremos solos –dijo Taichi mirando a su alrededor.

-¡ _Tiki_! ¡Una fuente de chocolate! ¡Vamos! –exclamó la novia del rubio menor jalando a este para salir corriendo en la dirección que señalaba.

-¿De dónde carajo la saco? –preguntó Mimi, compadeciendo al pobre chico.

-La verdadera pregunta es, ¿Cómo no ha muerto de diabetes con tanta miel? –dijo Sora.

-Pobre chico –dijo Matt con resignación.

Tai se mantuvo en silencio, mientras seguía observando con atención los alrededores.

 **Kamihara, en Fukushima, Japón, en la Tierra**

 **Junio 6 de 2085**

 **8:20 pm**

La agente Noguchi miraba con desconfianza y gran impaciencia el establecimiento cruzando la calle. Su compañero, el agente Mori, seguía pareciendo tan calmado como antes, cosa que aumentaba más el descontento de la mujer rubia que miró su reloj nuevamente.

-Ya deberían estar aquí –dijo la mujer con tensión.

-Relájate, están un poco retrasados, quizá pasaron a divertirse un rato por ahí, tu sabes, pasear, ver viejas amistades, tal vez algunas chicas –dijo mientras dejaba de ver la pantalla de su celular y miraba a la mujer de forma sugerente-, tu sabes cómo es eso, cuando eres joven y sientes impulsos.

-No tendrás suerte esta noche vaquero –le dijo de manera cortante. El hombre sonrió divertido.

-La noche es joven, quizá cambies de opinión –dijo con tono divertido.

La agente sin embargo sentía cada vez más tensión y descontento. Había tenido un mal presentimiento desde el principio, y en ese momento lo sentía aún más.

-Al carajo –dijo abriendo la puerta del automóvil y saliendo de él, percatándose hasta entonces cuan tenso estaba su cuerpo por haber pasado las últimas horas sentada.

-Oye, espera, no debemos ser vistos –le dijo el hombre bajando del vehículo también para perseguir a su compañera.

La agente cruzó la calle dirigiéndose hasta la panadería, de la cual el ultimo cliente salía y el acompañado del dueño de la tienda.

-Lo siento, ya vamos a cerrar –le dijo el hombre con amabilidad.

-Señor Matsuda –se apresuró a decir la mujer mientras que su compañero llegaba hasta donde estaba ella sin haber podido detenerla-, soy la agente Ino Noguchi, el mi compañero Koji Mori –saludó con formalidad la mujer, aunque el hombre parecía desconcertado-, somos agentes de HEDM –dijo como a modo de explicación, lo que hizo que el hombre tuviera un semblante preocupado.

La mujer detrás del dueño de la tienda escuchó la voz de la mujer y se apresuró a acompañar a su esposo.

-¿De HEDM? –Dijo con voz preocupada la mujer, -¿le pasó algo a Takato?

-No lo sabemos –respondió la agente-, se supone que el ya debería estar aquí.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó desconcertado el hombre, provocando en la agente una sensación fría que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Él nos informó un par de días atrás que pasaría sus días libres con ustedes en compañía de unos amigos –explicó-, ¿eso… es verdad?

-La última vez que hablamos con Takato fue ayer, y el no dijo nada sobre que vendría –dijo al mujer que empezaba a respirar de manera agitada-, ¿en dónde está mi hijo? –preguntó con preocupación sujetando del saco del traje al agente Mori.

-Diablos –susurró Noguchi apartándose de los padres del chico que comenzaron agobiar a su compañero con preguntas y se apresuró a sacar su teléfono y marcar un número-, hay una situación, alerta a todos.

 **Edificio Hayashi, en Odaiba, Japón, en la tierra**

 **Junio 6 de 2085**

 **8:30 pm**

El general Takuma Hyuga miraba desde el ventanal del salón principal de su departamento la ciudad de Tokio de noche, fascinado por las luces, el movimiento, y lo que él consideraba el orden en su completa expresión. Su mano sostenía un habano y un vaso de coñac, los placeres que le gustaba disfrutar haciendo una pequeña pausa de sus labores diarias, además de algo de música Jazz de fondo para lograr una mayor sensación de tranquilidad, misma que súbitamente se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono sobre una mesita cercana.

El general suspiró encaminándose al aparato dejando el vaso en la mesita y llevándose el auricular al oído.

-Será mejor que sea importante –dijo con tono duro.

- _Señor, Noguchi acaba de reportar que el chico Matsuda y sus acompañantes desaparecieron_ –dijo sin rodeos el agente.

-¿Qué? –Dijo incrédulo el hombre-, ¿Cómo que desapareció?

- _No llegó a la casa de sus padres, los mismos dicen desconocer que el muchacho tenía intención de ir de visita._

-¿Cómo es posible que…? –Se detuvo al considerar la situación-, ¿alguien más?

 _-¿Perdón?_

-¡¿Qué si alguien más a desaparecido incompetente?! –estalló el general.

- _No estoy seguro señor_ –respondió el hombre.

-Carajo –otra llamada entro al teléfono. El General no dudo en tomarla.

-Señor –escuchó la voz de la agente Nomura, parecía agitada-, no sé como pero perdí a las tres Tamers –Hyuga no dijo nada, se quedó helado al escuchar esas palabras-, robaron mi billetera, mi celular y mis llaves, las estuve buscando pero no logré dar con ellas –Hyuga colgó el general con el gesto descompuesto. Uso el teléfono para marcar un número y esperó con impaciencia.

No hubo respuesta.

-Maldito Akiyama –dijo pensando en Ryo mientras marcaba un número distinto y esperaba la respuesta.

 _-¿Señor Hyuga?_ –dijo la voz del otro lado.

-¿El muchacho Hida sigue en su lugar? –preguntó sin rodeos.

 _-¿Cómo dice?_

-¡¿Qué si Cody Hida sigue en casa de sus padres?!

- _No lo sabemos señor, no pidió que se estableciera vigilancia sobre él_ –contestó el hombre.

-¡Pues asegúrese de que el chico siga en casa de sus padres! –exigió el general antes de colgar. Y de inmediato marcó un número distinto.

 **Oficinas de HEDM, en Odaiba, Japón**

 **Julio 6 de 2085**

 **8:36 pm**

El sonido del teléfono despertó a los dos guardias al final del pasillo. Uno de ellos rebuscó rápidamente en el bolsillo de su saco y extrajo su teléfono.

-Aquí Moto –dijo esforzándose por no sonar somnoliento.

 _-¿Dónde están Izumi y Kido?_ –preguntó desde el otro lado Hyuga con brusquedad.

-Siguen en la oficina, no se han movido de ahí según los sensores –dijo revisando la pantalla de una Tablet que mostraba que no había habido movimiento de la puerta desde la última vez que llevaron comida, momento en el cual estaban despiertos.

 _-¿Y están seguros de que siguen ahí?_ –preguntó el general.

-Si –respondió el agente.

 _-¿Los han visto?_ –preguntó el general.

-No…pero… han estado pidiendo comida desde…

 _-¿Y los han visto en esas oportunidades?_ –preguntó el general.

-Hemos visto mangas de bata de laboratorio… -trato de explicar el agente.

 _-¡Cerciórense!_ –exclamó el general con furia.

-Si señor –dijo sin titubeos el agente levantándose de su asiento y corriendo toda prisa por el pasillo, seguido de su compañero.

Al llegar al final del pasillo tomó la manija de la puerta intentando abrirla sin obtener nada.

-¡Abran la puerta! –exigió el agente Moto mientras sacaba su arma de la funda en su cintura. No hubo respuesta de dentro de la oficina, por lo que el hombre retrocedió un paso para luego patear la puerta rompiendo parte de ella.

Ambos agentes entraron apuntando con las armas, encontrando la oficina completamente hecha un desastre. Una consola descansaba sobre un mueble de madera y se encontraba conectada a la gran pantalla utilizada para exposiciones. La oficina entera tenía un aroma desagradable, producto de los restos de comida esparcidos por todos lados y por el sudor de los dos chicos sentados en un par de sofás jugando videojuegos sin prestar mucha atención a los agentes. Ambos llevaban batas blancas sucias sobre su ropa común, eran dos chicos de al menos veinticinco años, bastante desalineados.

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes y que hacen aquí? –preguntó Moto mirando a ambos chicos.

-Ah si –dijo uno como cayendo en cuenta de que los agentes acababan de entrar, y puso pausa al videojuego.

-Nos pagaron –dijo uno de los chicos.

-60,000 Yenes cada uno –agrego el otro.

-Por jugar videojuegos y comer comida chatarra.

-Ellos se fueron de aquí desde ayer.

-Les diremos todo lo que sabemos.

-A cambio de un buen traro.

-Nuestro padre es muy buen abogado.

-Así que no intenten estafarnos –finalizó uno de los chicos, momento en que los dos se giraron nuevamente hacia la pantalla para seguir jugando.

El otro agente se adentró más en la oficina durante la plática encontrando algo y llamó de inmediato a su compañero para que viera su descubrimiento.

-Hijos de puta –dijo al ver la rejilla del sistema de ventilación retirada de su lugar, dejando un espacio suficientemente amplio para que un par de chicos y dos digimons escaparan por ahí.

 **Edificio Hayashi, en Odaiba, Japón, en la tierra**

 **Junio 6 de 2085**

 **8:42 pm**

El teléfono de Hyuga sonó y el hombre lo tomó inmediatamente.

-Informe –dijo de inmediato.

- _Señor… escaparon –_ dijo el agente Moto-, _no sabemos en qué momento exacto lo hicieron,_ _ni estamos seguros a donde se dirigieron._

- _Nosotros sí_ –escuchó otra voz de fondo.

El agente siguió hablando pero Hyuga ya no prestaba atención y dejó caer el teléfono.

-Esos niños… esos niños… ¿me engañaron?

 **Afueras de Norman city, en Sarvar, en el digimundo.**

 **Julio 6 del 2085**

A la distancia las luces de Norman City se hacían visibles ya, por lo que Eva bajó la velocidad del helicóptero poco a poco, al mismo ritmo que descendía para ver mejor el terreno debajo de ellos., haciendo que todos soltaran un suspiro de alivio. Ken se inclinó hacia un lado para vomitar hacia el exterior del vehículo, lucía bastante mal.

-Primero alcohol, y ahora esto… después de salvar a Davis lo mataré con mis propias manos –dijo el chico entre jadeos.

Ryo buscaba con la mirada en los alrededores ayudado por unos visores especiales, aunque no lograba encontrar nada.

-¿Qué hora es? –le preguntó a Eva elevando la voz por encima del rotos del helicóptero. La chica revisó su reloj de pulso.

-Las siete con treinta minutos –contestó la chica-, ¿Dónde se supone que los encontrarían?

-Takato mencionó una vieja planta eléctrica abandonada, pero no logro ver nada –dijo Ryo mientras volvía a buscar.

Poco después, cuando estaban a punto de llegar hasta las primeras edificaciones de la ciudad vieron una luz elevándose frente a ellos. Una bengala que les mostraba el camino.

Eva no esperó a que le indicaran y se movió hacia dicha bengala, encontrándose con una gran estación eléctrica en la cual busco espacio para descender.

Mientras el helicóptero aterrizaba, del interior de la planta salieron algunas personas.

Ryo bajó del helicóptero y vio a Hikari, quien corría hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos estrechándolo. El muchacho correspondió el abrazo mientras el resto del grupo se reunía. Hikari se separó de Ryo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, para luego ver a Juri, a quien ayudaba a caminar Henri.

-¡Juri! –Exclamó la chica castaña abrazando, aunque con más delicadeza, a la chica que le devolvió el abrazo-, ¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó mirándola de pies a cabeza. A pesar del traje de combate seguía percibiendo la debilidad que los días en cama le habían causado.

-Lista para volver a la acción –le aseguró la chica.

Todos juntos caminaron al interior del edificio, aunque rápidamente Ryo se dio cuenta de que algunas personas faltaban.

-¿Dónde están Takato, Izzy y Joe? –preguntó percatándose de que tampoco estaban sus compañeros.

-Adentro, preparando todo para entrar –le respondió Kenta.

Siguieron su camino por un corto rato hasta llegar a una sala de máquinas en el sótano, en el cual se encontraban trabajando los tres chicos faltantes y sus digimons. Kouta se aproximó esperando que Izzy fuera el que tecleaba sobre la computadora con tanta insistencia, pero para su sorpresa quien se encontraba haciéndolo era Takato, sentado en el suelo y recargado en una de las máquinas, con la computadora sobre su regazo y un una memoria USB entre los labios. El chico levantó la mirada viendo a los recién llegados y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Así que ya estamos todos –dijo poniéndose de pie.

Kouta notó a Yolei, quien se terminaba de abotonar una blusa de franela a cuadros y no llevaba puestos sus lentes, y a su lado Hawkmon llevaba puesta una chaqueta de tela, al igual que Armadillomon, lo que lo hacía ver un poco extraño.

Henri acompañó a Juri hasta que esta se sentó para reposar un poco, mientras que Hikari parecía interesada por el estado algo amedrentado en que venía Ken, y la poca disposición de Wormon de decirle porque estaba así.

Por la forma en que actuaban todos, parecía que ya tenían listo y decidido lo que debían hacer, y los recién llegados no eran la excepción, pues de inmediato buscaron lugares más privados para cambiar la ropa que llevaban puesta por una más casual y menos llamativa que las bermudas y camisas de playa.

Takato dio un largo vistazo a todos los chicos a su alrededor sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Bien, todos llegaron sin problemas, y Rika y los demás deben estar ahora en la fiesta –dijo mirando su reloj-, fase uno; reunión, completada –ante esas palabras hubo un par de aplausos y gritos de triunfo además de risas-, ahora, me temo, es cuando empieza lo difícil –explicó el chico, mientras la laptop en que estaba trabajando antes emitía un pequeño sonido y luego un estruendo metálico se escuchó en toda la sala, dando lugar después a que una de las paredes se comenzara a deslizar, mostrando un pasillo detrás e ella en el cual se encendieron algunas luces-, fase dos: infiltración, inicia ahora.

 _Esta historia continuara..._

Nota del autor: quizá no a muchos haya agradado y a otros parezca una complicación hecha a lo tonto en este capítulo (que de por sí tuvo sus complicaciones), pero quisiera mencionar que de verdad tenía ganas de incluir a Ángela (la irritante novia de T.K.) en esta historia, desde el momento en que se mencionó su existencia. Pensé en no hacerlo en este capítulo, pero luego pensé en que sería complicado meterla en otro y que tenga una presencia más o menos relevante. Por lo que, termine metiéndola aquí.

Nota del autor 2: Esto lo menciono para evitar que se me acuse de plagio, y es que quizá alguno ha notado cierta similitud en la forma en que se describe y se hace la narración de la llegada de los chicos a Norman City, y la ciudad perteneciente al universo de Avatar llamada Ba Sing Se. Pues déjenme aclarar que desde el principio tuve la idea de basarme en cierta medida en esa ciudad para la "creación" de esta, exceptuando por lo de los muros impenetrables (spoiler, eso más bien lo guardo para la ciudad de Huanglongmon). Igualmente cuando terminé de escribir la escena y estaba revisándola, no sé por qué, pero sentí que de alguna manera también estaba agarrando inspiración de la ciudad de Zootopia (y sería razonable pensarlo, porque acabo de ver esa película antes de ponerme a escribir este capítulo), no se sus opiniones, pero cabe hacer la aclaración de que quizá si haya agarrado algo de ahí, por lo cual me disculpo o lo admito, no es mi intención plagiar sino inspirarme u homenajear.

Bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias.

Este capítulo, y el siguiente, para mí son algo especial, dado que todo este asunto de "Las cuatro ciudades de Sarvar" es una de las pocas cositas que siento realmente son mías, y no tomadas de la serie o algo así, sino mi trabajo, mi creación, mío, no sé si me explico, pero de alguna forma quería darle un lugar a todo esto y este es.

Ahora, si han sentido este capítulo lento o aburrido…quizá es porque lo sea…a mí me gustó pero no sé ustedes, tal vez no es lo que esperaban, sin embargo espero disfruten del siguiente, en el cual, mi idea, así como lo fue en este, es hacer que los Tamers deban enfrentar los retos por ellos mismos, en lugar de que sean los digimons quienes los protegen y ellos ahí nomás mirando.

Pues ya con eso termino este largo capítulo, gracias a **analiza18** y a **Mac1826** (Tai también es mi personaje favorito, aunque últimamente siento cierta predilección por otro diferente…) por sus comentarios, son el motor de esta nave de locos, y me despido, asegurándoles que volveré.


End file.
